SIEMPRE SERÁS MÍA, GRANGER
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Hermione nunca confesó a sus amigos qué le ocurrió antes de borrar la memoria a sus padres. Qué ocurrió en esos días que supuestamente estuvo disfrutando de unas cortas vacaciones en casa, antes de comenzar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes junto a Harry y a Ronald.
1. La Trampa

El tiempo era inestable... cambiante... Parecía invierno, pero era casi verano. No obstante, el cielo estaba obscuro y cubierto con nubes negras cargadas de agua que amenazaban con una tormenta en cualquier momento. El viento, sin embargo, era cálido… indicador claro que, sin duda aquella tormenta sería suave. Sonrió fingidamente con tristeza… hacía tan solo unos quince minutos que había descendido del expreso de Hogwarts, dejando atrás por unos días a sus queridos amigos... ya los volvería ver antes que terminara el verano.

Necesitaba descansar... dejarse querer por sus padres, ya que ese año fue, el que peor término tuvo... Un profesor había asesinado al Director… el colegio sufrió el ataque los mortífagos a causa de que un compañero les había allanado el camino... por todo eso su amigo de años, Harry Potter, decidió ir tras los horrocruxes para destruir a Voldemort y, tanto ella como, como Ronald Weasley, habían tomado la decisión de acompañarlo. Jamás lo dejarían solo en tan compleja cruzada. Ellos siempre le serían fieles y lo ayudarían y acompañarían en todo. Por eso eran amigos... amigos de verdad.

Para Hermione Granger era difícil despedirse de ellos, por unas tres o cuatro semanas. Puesto que quería pasar unos días con sus padres. Quería disfrutarlos, porque nada le aseguraba que después de lo que venía para el mundo mágico, ella pudiera ser una sobreviviente. Sin embargo, había optado por no revelarles nada a sus padres. Le dolía en el alma lo que iba a realizar. No obstante, era por el bien de la familia. No podía arriesgarlos a morir en manos del algún desquiciado seguidor de "El que no debe ser nombrado", o en el peor de lo casos, capturados y torturados como otros, que habían sufrido la ira de los fanáticos seguidores de un ser que lo único que ansiaba era el poder y por sobretodo someter a los no-magos, sumiendo al mundo en el dolor y la tristeza.

Aquel día no había informado a sus padres de su llegada, quería darles una sorpresa, les dijo que se iría a la Madriguera con Ron y Harry, sin embargo, sus planes eran estar esas semanas junto a ellos y disfrutar al máximo del cariño del hogar... dejarse querer por los seres que más amaba en la tierra: sus papás.

Al salir de la estación, acomodó la bufanda de seda en su cuello. Sólo a ella se le ocurría haberse puesto un vestido delgado. Lo bueno era que llevaba un sobretodo, aunque también delgado de mangas largas que le llegaba a la rodilla, con eso capeaba un poco el frío que sentía. Pero los zapatos poco le abrigaban. Jamás pensó que un día de término de primavera, pareciera que fuera pleno invierno.

Mientras esperaba a que un taxi la llevara, divisó a lo lejos a alguien familiar. ¡¿Cómo era posible que anduviera por allí, el muy descarado?! Había visto de lejos que Draco Malfoy merodeaba por el lugar. Sabía que si él andaba cerca, nada bueno podía suceder. Por Harry se había enterado de que Malfoy estuvo a punto de matar a Dumbledore. Aunque según Harry, Draco no era capaz de llevarlo a cabo y que ya estaba bajando la varita cuando Snape apareció y lanzó la maldición asesina, con la consiguiente muerte del anciano director... Pero, a pesar de no haber llevado a cabo su cometido, Malfoy se unió al grupo que allanó el colegio... y luego, en un acto de cobardía pura, huyó dejando a los mortífagos diseminados por las aulas de Hogwarts.

Entonces la pregunta era, ¿qué hacía allí, dejándose ver? Si bien ese era un lugar de muggles, era obvio que más de algún mago o bruja podía andar en el gentío. Más raro aún, era verlo solo, sin alguien resguardándolo. Es más, parecía que miraba a la multitud como buscando a alguien. Pero aunque mucho le intrigaba, sinceramente lo que buscara Draco Malfoy o a quien buscara, era nada comparado con las ganas que tenía de llegar a su casa para estar con sus padres. Había planeado una cena familiar la cual ella misma pensaba preparar. Debía aprovechar al máximo a quienes tanto amaba.

En momento sintió que los ojos del muchacho se posaron en ella. Era tan fuerte ese imán que no tuvo opción. Lo miró ella también. Sintió que algo le decía, mientras realizaba un movimiento negativo con su cabeza, ¿se estaría desquiciando ella también? Draco Malfoy jamás se dignaría a mirarla, eso era "rebajar de su altar, al Señor Pura Sangre" Rió para sí al pensarlo. En aquel momento, se detuvo un vehículo frente a ella. De él descendió un hombre vestido con gabardina negra y gorro. Con su mirada gacha la ayudó con el baúl, con la jaula del gato y un par de maletas que traía.

Cuando se acomodó en asiento trasero vio, por la ventanilla del auto, que Draco le hacía unas señas con sus brazos, como diciéndole, -"¡Bájate de ahí!"- pero lo ignoró. Malfoy debía estar enfermo de la cabeza. Mejor que se dedicara a esconder su rubia personalidad debajo de la cama, ya que tenía muchas cuentas que rendir. Su actuar de mortífago era reprochable y ella, jamás se acercaría a él. No le temía. Sólo que… en el fondo… lo compadecía… debía ser un adolescente sin voz en su casa… estaba segura que su padre lo sometía y que él sólo acataba órdenes. Pero, bueno. Debía dejar el tema Malfoy para más adelante. Ahora, a disfrutar con su familia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Si bien esa "Sangre Sucia" no era de su agrado… no quería que pasara por la agonía que le habían preparado. Se demoró demasiado en encontrarla… en medio de tanta gente que iba y venía, le costó mucho dar con ella, pero cuando al fin logró dar con ella, ya era tarde. Se había subido al vehículo… a la trampa tendida por su padre.

Ese día en la mañana, se encontraba él y Narcisa, su madre, en la habitación matrimonial de la Mansión, lugar que en unos días comenzaría a ser el cuartel oficial de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Pr lo cual, la casa, parecía una verdadera morada medieval. Oscura. Con muebles cubiertos y las mazmorras abiertas. Listas para recibir a quien se cruzara en el camino del señor oscuro.

— Lucius, por favor no metas en esta casa a esos mortífagos... tampoco quiero prisioneros… no podré dormir sabiendo que hay mortífagos por todos lados, menos que hay gente que está siendo torturada bajo este mismo techo.

— Ya está decidido, Narcisa. Incluso he ideado un plan que nos dejará muy bien delante de los ojos de Lord Voldemort… eso, para minimizar en parte la metida de patas de "este"- Miró a Draco con odio, era su hijo, pero en ese momento se avergonzaba de que lo fuera. Era un cobarde que no había podido matar a Dumbledore, teniendo el escenario perfecto para llevarlo a cabo.

— Lucius, debes ser agradecido que Draco no lo hizo… era condenarlo… Nuestro hijo no es un asesi…

— ¡Basta! No quiero escuchar otra vez lo mismo. Mañana tendré en casa, a quien el Señor Tenebroso estará muy contento de recibir… El camino hacia Harry Potter estará listo.

— ¿Quieres raptar a los padres de Potter? Por si no sabes, el mismo Voldemort se los mató.- Draco habló con tanta rabia. Su padre jamás lo entendería. Jamás sabría por todo el dolor que había sentido durante el último curso.

— Sin sarcasmos, Draco. Debes tú ser un agradecido de que Lord Voldemort no haya matado a tu madre o a mí… Sin embargo, me ha dado otra oportunidad para redimir tu falta... y esa es ayudarlo a encontrar a Harry Potter… y lo haremos a través de su lado débil… de su enamorado corazón… le quitaremos a su chica.

— ¿A la colorina Weasley? - Preguntó interesado. Era raro. Los Weasley eran magos puros.

— ¿Quién? No. A Granger… la Sangre Sucia… a ella atraparemos y la traeremos a la mansión. Una vez acá, Potter no tendrá más remedio que venir por ella… claro que podríamos divertirnos con ella antes…

Draco tragó en seco. Sabía a qué se refería su padre. Sabía lo que algunos mortífagos hacían a las jóvenes hijas de muggles, muchas eran torturadas, golpeadas, incluso algunas violadas. Lo peor era que luego de todo les borraban la memoria y las tiraban en las calles muggles para que alguien se apiadara y llevara a algún hospital. Más de alguna debió morir en el intento… No quería que eso le ocurriera a ninguna que él conociera. Si bien Granger, "-La insoportable Sangre Sucia-", no era de su agrado, tampoco sería de su agrado verla sufrir… o saber que sufrió…

Él, hasta ahora, no había participado en esas "sesiones", más de alguna marca en su cuerpo le había dejado esa negativa. Jamás se deleitaría con el dolor ajeno. Muy Malfoy... muy arraigado en los preceptos familiares que decía estar... pero eso no iba con él. Su madre también había sufrido por aquella situación, y sentido en su cuerpo la ira de Lucius.

Había tenido que soportar tanto dolor, llegando a ratos a convertirse en un autómata más, fingiendo ser seguidor de un loco, que lo único que quería era la pureza de la sangre, precepto que él, por más que se dedicara a predicarlo, no lo sentía como universal. Eso debía de una vez por todas borrarse de las creencias arcaicas de los magos. Pero la única forma de hacerlo era que Voldemort dejara de existir, y eso, debía hacerlo Harry Potter. La fórmula: allanarle el camino a Potter para que eso ocurriera. Sin embargo para él era difícil. Vivir en constante amenaza lo obligaba a realizar actos indeseables, como el haber estado a punto de matar a Dumbledore. Lo nunca nadie supo… era que al momento de lanzar la maldición, ésta la pensaba dirigir hacia su propio cuerpo. Estaba dispuesto a quitarse la vida y descansar por fin. Fue Snape, quien interrumpió ese proceso. Si no hubiese estado él... Era momento que descansaría en paz de toda aquella pudrición en la que en estos momentos se encontraba.

— Ella no es novia de Potter.

— Como sea hijo… pero sabemos que es su punto débil. Mañana llega el Expreso Hogwarts, aguardaremos a que esté sola o con sus padres y la atraparemos. … y bueno si Potter no viene en su rescate… te podrás divertir con ella… ¡Hazte hombre de una vez!

Malfoy salió de la habitación dejando a Draco con su madre. Ella de inmediato abrazó a su hijo.

— No dejes que tu padre te intimide, hijo. Debes ser fuerte.

— Madre, no puedo atacar a Granger… No la soporto, pero no puedo…

— Lo sé… pero puedes evitar que esto ocurra. Anda… avísale… ponla en alerta… sabes cómo engañar a tu padre… tu mente es fuerte, podrás ocultar fácilmente lo que haces por ella… Hijo, es la única forma de evitar que tu padre o el Señor Tenebroso lleguen a Potter…

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Pero lamentablemente había llegado tarde. Buscar a una persona en medio de miles, era casi imposible. Usar magia en el mundo muggle les estaba prohibido. Pero jamás pensó que llegaría tarde. Hermione Granger ya había subido al vehículo que era una trampa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

— Voy a "Flowers Valley" Número….

No alcanzó a terminar, cuando al lado del conductor apareció otro hombre quien la miró con una sonrisa intimidante. No alcanzó a sacar su varita cuando unos lazos la tenían amarrada de pies y manos.

— Bienvenida…. Nos queda un largo camino por recorrer, señorita Granger.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía. Estaba sola. Sus amigos no sabían de ella. Sus padres la creían con sus amigos. Entonces… ¿era eso lo que Malfoy intentaba avisarle? ¡Imposible! Malfoy jamás haría algo por alguien… era engreído y egoísta. ¡Menos por ella! Y sin embargo… todo era tan coincidente…. Él solo en la estación… mirándola…. Y lo peor haciendo señales desesperadas para que descendiera del auto. Ahora bien, si le hubiera hecho caso, tampoco habría podido bajarse, pues antes de cerrar la puerta el vehículo éste ya había partido. Eso no le había extrañado… hasta ahora, que ataba cabos y se daba cuenta de que había caído en una trampa.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y qué quieren de mí?

— Jajaja ¿De ti? Mmm pues podría ser todo… ¿Qué dices Bryan? – El conductor sólo rió.- Pero en realidad a quien queremos es a Potter y tú nos guiarás a él.

— Jamás. ¡Jamás delataría a un amigo!

— Eso es lo que tú crees.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjenme ir!

— Calma, jovencita.- Y una cinta apareció adherida a su boca. Con eso era imposible poder articular palabras.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que parecían eternos. Entraron por un camino lateral a la carretera principal. Vio que el paisaje cambiaba. Árboles viejos y secos… y el vehículo se tambaleaba por lo malo del camino y por los charcos que dejaba la lluvia que caía copiosamente. Cruzaron un puente, encontrándose con una mansión inmensa en cuya entrada lucían dos letras oxidadas: "MB". Si no se equivocaba podría asegurar que era la Mansión Malfoy Black. Era donde vivía Draco Malfoy. Eso no tenía sentido… a menos que ese lugar ya no fuera el hogar de Draco.

El mortífago que estaba de copiloto, abrió la portezuela y la asió de un brazo, lo que provocó que se desestabilizara cayendo al suelo mojado, ensuciándose con barro, tanto su ropa, como parte de su rostro y cabello.

Viendo que no se podía poner de pie. Optó por quedarse quieta. El hombre la tomó en forma violenta y la acomodó en su hombro. Hermione, llevaba su cabeza colgado en la espalda del hombre que olía a estiércol. Hizo lo posible por respirar lo menos posible, mientras que lo único que veía era que subía por la escalera hacia la mansión. Sabía que adentro había más gente y el miedo la estaba invadiendo por completo. Entendía perfectamente que no sólo se conformarían con hacerla señuelo para que Harry llegara en su rescate, sin que algo más le tenían preparado. Lamentablemente para ella, estaba indefensa. Sin su varita, no era nada.

El hombre la dejó caer en el duro y frío piso de loza. Sintió que sus rodillas sonaron fuerte al contacto con el suelo. Un gemido se le escapó al sentir el dolor y el calor de la sangre que fluía por sus piernas. Como pudo se giró en el piso mirando a sus captores. Allí estaban los dos que la trajeron… Lucius, era de esperare y Draco… Draco que miraba a los costados... No le daba la cara. Lo notó nervioso. Bien… ella no le diría nada. Sabía lo que él había intentado hacer sólo unos minutos atrás. Si le decía algo, lo descubriría frente a su padre…. Pero tampoco podía poner las manos al fuego por ese mortífago... Era muy posible que todo fuera parte del plan para atraparla.

— Quítale la mordaza.

El mortífago que la traía de inmediato y con un fuerte tirón le quitó la cinta. El otro mortífago le entregó la varita de la joven, la cual se había caído de sus prendas cuando la bajaron del vehículo. Draco se la arrebató.

— Debí de suponer que usted estaba detrás de todo esto.

— Tranquila... pequeña... muggle...

— Soy bruja.

— Ja. Bruja Si... claro... Aunque en realidad a mí poco es lo que me interesa que lo seas... en estos momentos pareces una puerca... toda llena de barro y sucia... lo que me interesa es que llames a tu amiguito, Potter, para que venga por ti... yo sé que ustedes tienen sus medios de comunicación... o si necesitas una lechuza...

— ¡Jamás! Óyeme bien, Lucius Malfoy... jamás llamaré a Harry para que caiga en una trampa.

— Usaré mis medios.

— Has lo quieras... pero jamás le diré a Harry que venga por mí.

Lucius la miró con una risa que erizaba los huesos. Draco sabía lo que venía... debía impedirlo.

— Padre... déjala... ya recapacitará...

— ¡Entonces que recapacite con fundamentos...! ¡Crucio!

Y el grito de dolor inmenso no se hizo esperar. Hermione sentía como si miles de agujas se le clavaran en el cuerpo... el dolor era insoportable. Por más que intentó no gritar el dolor era más fuerte de lo que podía soportar. Parecía que se desvanecía del dolor.

Draco sentía que una náusea de desesperación que le subía por el pecho. Giró hacia su padre y le tomó el brazo.

— ¡Basta. Déjala...!

— ¿La quieres para ti, hijo?

— No se trata de eso, padre... Considero que no es pertinente torturarla... puede... puede morir... y muerta no sirve de nada.

— Tienes razón.

Lucius, bajó el par de escalones que lo separaba de Hermione, quien estaba tirada en el piso. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza y ambos mortífagos la sentaron. Tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y sus mejillas rojas por el dolor.

— Llama a Potter, ahora.- Le tomó la barbilla e hizo que ésta lo mirara.

— Nunca.

Malfoy la soltó y se irguió tranquilamente. Le dio la espalda unos segundos mientras se quitaba un guante blanco. Luego giró en forma rápida y una fuerte bofetada fue a parar en la cara de ella, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo nuevamente, con su labio sangrante.

Draco instintivamente se acercó e intentó ayudarla.

— Pero ¿Qué demonios haces, hijo?

— Te dije que no la maltrataras más.

— Con eso no va a morir. Anda... ustedes dos llévenla a las mazmorras... mañana será el plato principal en la fiesta que tendremos antes que llegue el Señor Oscuro.

Uno de los mortífagos tomó en brazos a Hermione y se la llevó, despareciendo con ella por el pasillo.

Draco sabía a qué se refería su padre... ¿estaría él dispuesto a ver cómo torturaban a Hermione o la violaban todos para luego borrarle la memoria? Cada vez odiaba más a su progenitor... odiaba estar vivo para ver tanta podredumbre a su alrededor.

Los dos hombres trasladaron a Hermione a la mazmorra de la mansión, el cual era un sitio oscuro, húmedo, lo poco que se veía era por un par de antorchas perennes puestas en las paredes. Sintió cómo rechinaba el fierro de la celda antes de que el hombre la arrojara al piso nuevamente.

En su afán por ponerse de pie resbaló y una astilla gruesa de unos cuatro centímetros se clavó en su costado. Al parecer era un pedazo de madera viejo que tenía el catre mohoso que allí estaba. Sabía que la herida era grave, pues sangraba profusamente.

— A... ayuda... por favor.

— Mira... la nena se ha hecho un pequeño rasmillón.

El hombre se arrodilló y le quitó la madera clavada, arrojándola unos metros, luego le soltó los pies que aun estaban atados. No así las manos.

— No es nada... a lo mas morirás lentamente desangrada... Agradécelo... porque mañana querrás estar muerta.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar. Hermione se arrastró hasta una esquina. No podía hacer nada. Tenía las manos atadas y sentía como la sangre de su costado le empapaba el vestido y el delgado sobretodo que traía. La garganta la tenía seca. Moría de sed... su visión era borrosa y los pocos ruidos que habían al interior de la mazmorra (quizá otros prisioneros o los mismos mortífagos) se iban apagando poco apoco... sabía que se estaba desmayando... que perdía el conocimiento... que perdía sangre...

En un momento sintió que alguien la estaba acomodando... que le corría un mechón de pelo que le cubría el rostro.

— Bebe... es agua, Granger... Bebe.- El tono de voz arrastrado y autoritario, lo conocía, sin embargo no lo veía... penas si pudo recibir un sorbo de agua de un vaso que Draco había puesto en sus labios.

— Malfoy... tú...

— Shhh, te voy a sacar de acá…

— Debes llevarme... a un hospital... estoy ...

Y ahí Draco se percató que Hermione estaba en un charco de sangre. A la mente se le vinieron muchas imágenes... Debió ingresar con ella... no dejarla a merced de esos asesinos.

— ¿Qué te han hecho?

— Me arrojaron y luego... caí...

Draco miró el lugar y vio la estaca que estaba botada en el sucio suelo, con una punta ensangrentada. Por lo menos era eso y no otra cosa, pensó.

— No te puedo llevar a San Mungo... hay mortífagos por todos lados. Lo tienen también tomado.

— Entonces, a un hospital muggle... Malfoy si sigo así... terminaré con anemia aguda y...

— Entiendo...

La tomó entre sus brazos. Era tan liviana. Si no pesaba nada. Jamás imaginó hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás pensó en tocar siquiera a Hermione Granger... jamás pensó en tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a un hospital para salvarle la vida... pero eso haría. No permitiría que muriera.

Desapareció. En su casa podía hacerlo... aún...


	2. A tu merced

Hermione sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban suelo y que comenzaba a girar. Efectivamente, habían desaparecido. Si ya antes se sentía horrible, esto era para rematarla. La sensación de vértigo era insoportable… nunca se acostumbraría a ese forma de transporte… es más, si fuera por ella, jamás lo utilizaría… conocía el conjuro… manejaba la técnica… y si en el colegio le resultó, lo había hecho únicamente para obtener una buena calificación, pero por lo demás, la detestaba.

Y ahora, sin pensarlo, sin quererlo... sin imaginárselo jamás, era llevada por otro mago, alguien que la cargaba en sus brazos y ese "alguien", era quien menos se esperaba: Draco Malfoy. Eso no podía estar pasando. Debía ser una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Él no la podía estarla cargando, y ni menos ella estar colgada de su cuello reposando su cabeza en el hombro de él. ¡Eso era imposible!

— Sí, Granger. Yo tampoco lo creo.

Le susurró Draco. Era como si le leyera los pensamientos. Estaba tan débil que no sabía si lo había pensado o efectivamente había escuchado la voz de él.

Sintió el frío exterior, pero no lograba ver ni distinguir en dónde estaban. Todo le daba vueltas, estaba mareada. Sólo escuchó cuando alguien le preguntó a Draco sobre qué les había ocurrido y él había respondido, seguro y sin titubeos, que fueron asaltados. Sus ojos se cerraron... sentía las voces lejanas... y su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Se había desmayado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

El joven daba vueltas en la sala de espera del hospital. Estaba nervioso. Encontrarse en un lugar muggle le era totalmente ajeno e incluso lo llegaba a sentir intimidante. Pero a pesar de aquello, el saber que la estaban atendiendo y que iban a hacer lo posible por salvarle la vida, lo calmaba un poco.

¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos? ¿Cómo es que hacía tan solo unos días se imaginaba la mejor manera de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Granger, una vez que regresaran a Hogwarts, y ahora en cambio rogaba para que no muriera? Ni él mismo se lo explicaba. Sólo esperaba que esa herida, sumada a la tortura que la sometió Lucius, no fuera fatal. No se lo perdonaría nunca.

¡Cuánto odiaba esa guerra! ¡Cuánto odiaba a Voldemort...! Todo eso había provocado que el cariño que alguna vez sintió por su padre, a pesar de lo estricto, castigador y exigente que podía llegar a ser, hoy se apagaba por completo. El verlo realizar aberraciones junto a los mortífagos... torturar gente e incluso asesinar, había borrado por completo ese cariño y respeto que alguna vez sintió. Lo peor de todo fue que no le importó que él era su sangre, su hijo, lo entregó a Voldemort para que fuera un sucio asesino... otro más que engrosara sus líneas.

Lucius Malfoy jamás se enteraría del dolor que sufrió y de la agonía de saberse un traidor. Si su padre supiera que estuvo a punto de perderlo... si supiera que la decisión ya la tenía tomada... que estaba dispuesto a quitarse la vida con tal de olvidar todo... quizá con eso podría haber recapacitado…

Ahora entendía cuál era su misión. Y lo haría a costa de lo que fuera. Si bien no era amigo de Harry Potter y jamás pensaba serlo, estaba dispuesto a lograr, anónimamente, que éste derrotara a Voldemort... aunque sabía que eso era jugar con fuego, pues entendía que cualquier paso en falso significaría que el Señor Tenebroso aniquilaría a sus padres. Por lo mismo, debía ser cauteloso. Comenzando por salvar la vida a Granger.

— Joven, ¿es usted quien trajo a la paciente…?- Una voz hizo que sus pensamientos desaparecieran y lo trajeran de regreso al pasillo del hospital. Draco asintió.- Pues entonces venga por acá…. Sígame…

Una enfermera joven de unos treinta años, lo guiaba hacia un mesón. Ella rodeó el mueble e ingresó a lo que era su escritorio.

— Necesito algunos datos…

— ¿Cómo está? – Le preguntó de inmediato obviando lo dicho por la mujer.

— Grave. Ella está grave. En estos momentos se encuentra en el pabellón de cirugía… además ha perdido mucha sangre…

— ¿Qué le van a hacer?

— Bueno... es muy posible que le extirpen el bazo pues sufrió una herida profunda, aunque no expansiva, pero con mucho sangrado activo lo que ha determinado hacer una laparoscopia.

¿Seguro que eso era inglés? No entendía nada. Sólo se dedicó a asentir. Pero, si su sentido no lo engañaba, el trauma era delicado.

— Bien. ¿Cuánto demorará esa lapa…. Ese procedimiento?

— No mucho… una o dos horas. Luego la trasladarán a una habitación individual para su recuperación.

— Entiendo...

— Lo que viene ahora… bueno… es un tema netamente administrativo… necesito que llene esta forma… es para ver el tema del pago al hospital…

— Sí, claro.

Draco recibió un formulario en donde tenía que llenar algunos datos de Hermione, pero ¿qué sabía él de ella? Aparentemente nada… o casi nada… Por otra parte, no podía entregar datos verdaderos, eso la delataría y la pondría en riesgo... por ende, a él también.

"-Nombre… bien… Granger… desde ahora serás… este… Sí, Penélope Clearwater…-" Pensó Draco y así llenó todos los datos, con antecedentes falsos. Los que serían reales mientras no los cotejaran con datos verdaderos...

Cuando vio el total a pago, recordó que él manejaba dinero muggle para muchas cosas. Sabía usarlo. Así que sin más, le pagó con un cheque a su nombre de su cuenta personal. Sabía perfectamente que, a pesar de lo estricto que era Lucius Malfoy, jamás se preocupaba en qué gastaba Draco su dinero. Es más, estaba seguro que se había olvidado de que Draco manejaba dinero muggle.

Al cabo de un rato, cansado de esperar y estando a punto de irse, un hombre un médico, se acercó a él. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, delgado, de cabezo cenizo y bastante alto.

— Usted trajo a la Señorita Clearwater.

— Así es.- Respondió mirando al hombre.

— ¿Qué les ocurrió?

— Nos asaltaron un par de tipos en la calle…

— ¿Cómo fue ese ataque?

— Este bueno… aparecieron de la nada y…

— No… a lo que me refiero es cómo la agredieron. Porque la herida es una lesión. Pero ella parece que hubiese sido agredida con golpes eléctricos…. Presenta algunas contracturas en su sistema psicomotor… pero no logramos ver el lugar exacto por dónde ingreso la fuente de energía.

— No… pues… no me di cuenta…

— Es bastante raro… Mañana realizaré una revisión completa. Lo bueno es que no hay falla renal.- El médico le hablaba como si Draco entendiera todo.

— Sí… es raro.

— Oh. Bueno… en todo caso siento mucho lo que les ocurrió… en estas calles hay mucha delincuencia… Lo siento… y dígame ¿ella es pariente suyo?

— No. Bueno… Ella es mi novia.- Respondió seguro.

— Debe entonces avisarle a los padres de la joven… han de estar preocupados.

— Sí, claro, lo haré... Pero dígame, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Mejor… aunque igual la dejaremos en la unidad de cuidados intensivos por un par de días y luego la llevaremos a una habitación individual. Debe saber que su estado es delicado… Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero ya se encuentra estabilizada. Si esa puñalada hubiese sido unos centímetros más arriba, ella no estaría con nosotros. ¿Entiende la gravedad?

— Sí, señor. Claro que sí.

— Bien… entonces… acompáñeme, puede pasar a verla. Luego vendrá la policía para que dé la descripción de los atacantes.- Le informó el médico.

Eso se estaba complicando más de lo que se imaginó. Si bien, logró mentir en cuanto a la identidad de Hermione, con los policías le sería más complejo. Sabía perfectamente que la tecnología de los muggles era muy avanzada, y sin necesidad de hechizos o algo similar, sabrían en poco tiempo que su versión de los hechos era falsa poniéndolos a ambos en riesgo.

Siguió al médico por el pasillo y éste le indicó cuál era la habitación en donde se encontraba Hermione.

Ingresó al cuarto. El médico optó por dejarlos solos. Allí estaba ella, acostada, con los ojos cerrados y conectada a un montón de equipos que no conocía, lo único que distinguió claramente era una unidad con sangre que ingresaba a sus venas con una gruesa aguja pegada con cinta en el brazo. Mientras que en el otro, tenía una guía con suero. Además de unos monitores con luces se centelleaban y un tic tac de algún otro equipo que indicaba que el corazón latía armoniosamente.

Inspiró fuerte. Eso debía doler. ¡Demonios, debió llevarla a San Mungo! Si no fuera por esos mortífagos...

Se acercó a la cama de la joven. Nunca la había visto tan indefensa y desvalida. Su rostro estaba pálido, su cabello tomado en un gorro delgado que lo cubría por completo. En su labio evidenciaba claramente el hematoma que Lucius le había dejado. Eso también le causaba tristeza. No podía verla así… pero todo lo resultaba tan extraño… ¡Ella era su enemiga y él era un mortífago! Y, sin embargo, no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto verla en esa circunstancia. Parecía tan débil… no se veía altanera ni fuerte… Era nada en comparación con aquella niña de tercer grado que había desatado su furia en su rostro. Aún recordaba el puñetazo. Se tocó la cara recordando aquello. Parecía que recién hubiese ocurrido, sentía aún el calorcito del golpe. Rió para sí. Eso había ocurrido hacía años... pero el hecho de recordarlo, le daba vergüenza... su ego, aquel día, había quedado por el suelo

Un gemido de ella lo hizo volver a tierra.

— Granger… - Habló con voz suave y se le acercó. Tuvo la intensión de tomarle la mano, pero se contuvo. Eso no iba con él... o... ¿no se atrevía a hacerlo?

— ¿Mal... Malfoy? ¿Eres tú? - Ella lo miró incrédula, pero los tranquilizantes la tenían totalmente somnolienta.

— Sí… yo. Mejor no hables… te operaron recién. El médico dijo que estarás bien. Todavía estás bajo la anestesia…

— Tú…- Repitió. Draco rodó los ojos. En realidad que era insoportable… ¡Si hasta medio dormida lo era!

— ¡Sí yo! Pero guarda silencio. No te hace bien hablar. Debes descansar. – Trató de ser lo más delicado posible, en consideración a su estado de salud.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, el cansancio la venció por completo.

Por otro lado Draco debía regresar a su casa. A pesar de que su madre lo iba a cubrir diciéndole a Lucius que estaría en casa de su amigo Nott, temía que éste pudiera enterarse de que no era verdad y terminara, como otras veces, haciéndole daño a Narcisa. Eso, sin cortar que a estas alturas se habría dado cuenta de que Granger había escapado.

Dejó a Hermione durmiendo profundamente, producto de los sedantes. Se iría tranquilo porque los médicos muggles le habían salvado la vida, así que optó por regresar a su casa mediante el hechizo de desaparición, el cual era el más efectivo en estas circunstancias.

Llegó directamente a su habitación, quería dormir un poco y descansar. Eran ya las dos de la madrugada y en su casa aún había luz. Escuchó voces en el primer piso. Lucius estaba gritando y lanzando improperios.

Salió al pasillo, logrando observar que en el primer piso Lucius discutía con dos hombres. No les logró ver el rostro, pero suponía que era el mismo par que había llevado a Granger a la Mansión.

— ¡Draco sé que estás mirando! ¡Tú le quitaste la varita a la Sangre Sucia! ¡Dámela!

A Draco el vuelco el corazón. No había reparado en aquello. Él tenía la varita de Granger, pero no estaba dispuesto a entregársela a su padre.

— Es una réplica.- Le aseguró.- La varita verdadera debió tenerla escondida en algún lado… incluso pudo reducirla… ya sabes…- Le explicaba mientras bajaba los escalones hablando en forma segura.

— ¡La muy ladina! ¡Eso debió ocurrir!

— Pero qué ocurrió… te escuché gritar.

— Escapó… la muy desgraciada escapó. ¡Ustedes salgan de inmediato… ya saben dónde! – Los hombres salieron raudos.

— ¿Granger escapó?

— Así es. Y ¿dónde estabas tú?

— Por ahí. Bien, me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado.

Lucius se encogió de hombros y salió hecho una furia con rumbo desconocido por el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras de la mansión.

Mientras ingresaba nuevamente a su cuarto, la mano de su madre se posó en su hombro. Con sólo una mirada entendió que ella quería decirle algo en privado.

Ambos ingresaron a la habitación de Draco. Narcisa puso seguro la puerta, realizando a su vez un par de movimientos con su varita, para evitar que alguien los escuchara.

— ¿Dónde la dejaste? – Le preguntó de inmediato refiriéndose a Hermione.

— En un hospital. Está malherida. Pero mucho mejor.

— ¿Qué le hicieron esos cobardes?

— Por suerte nada. Sólo que, como estaba tan débil por el crucio de mi padre… - Narcisa negó con su cabeza.-… se cayó en la celda y se hirió gravemente con una madera que sobresalía del catre.- Explicó.

— Pobre.

— Los médicos muggles la operaron… y está delicada pero fuera de peligro… debo ver la forma de avisarle a Potter y a Weasley para que la vayan a buscar. No puede estar sola… yo no puedo regresar… me van a hacer hablar con los policías… y…

— No. No puedes hacer eso.

— ¿Hablar con los policías?

— No... "no regresar". Debes estar a su lado.

— Madre no puedo...

— Debes tener claro que ella es la carnada que tu padre quiere para Harry... él desea que Potter dé algún indicio y poder apresarlo... con eso se congraciará con el Señor Tenebroso. No permitas que eso suceda, hijo. Encárgate de ella. Ahora mismo.

— Ella me odia...

— Sinceramente, Draco, no creo que ella te odie... ni tú a ella...

Draco guardó silencio y si lo pensaba bien, algo de razón tenía su madre. Todo el odio que le profesaba no era más que el reflejo de lo que Lucius quería mostrar.

— Tu padre mandará a muchos de los suyos en su búsqueda, y es obvio que a los hospitales será el primer lugar en donde irán. Llévala a Londres… existe departamento en el centro de la ciudad que era de Andrómeda… ella lo usó cuando quiso pasar por muggle… yo tengo la contraseña así que podrás utilizarlo. Lucius desconoce la existencia de ese lugar, así que lo puedes usar con tranquilidad. Lleva pociones... medicamentos muggles... y todo lo que sea necesario... cuídala… eres un buen mago… sabrás qué hacer… además puedes pedirle a algún médico muggle que te de indicaciones de cómo atender las heridas...

— No madre…. Eso es demasiado… No soporto a Granger, ya te lo he dicho.

— Si no la soportaras, no habrías hecho lo que has hecho. Hijo, entiende, es de vital importancia mantener a Potter lejos de acá… él debe derrotar al Señor Tenebroso… y tú debes cuidar que Granger no sea el anzuelo.

— Pero y… ¿mi padre? ¡Se dará cuenta de mi ausencia!

— No tienes por qué estar todo el tiempo con ella, puedes ir y venir… total tu padre casi no está en casa y los ratos que está, poco y nada se preocupa de ti o de mí… así que ve tranquilo… le diré que has salido… que fuiste con amigos... no sé... yo me las arreglaré.

— Como quieras. Mañana iré temprano al hospital.

— Creo que es mejor que vayas ahora. Los mortífagos no duermen… irán tras ella ahora mismo. Tu padre ya despachó a un par hacia Londres. La buscarán por todos lados.

— Entonces, no hay nada más que decir… dame la contraseña y la dirección del departamento de Andrómeda.

Luego que su madre le diera las indicaciones regresó al hospital muggle. Al ingresar por la puerta principal de recinto asistencial, pudo advertir a dos figuras conocidas: Sialt y Yaxley… mortífagos, si notaban su presencia, de seguro su padre no tendría piedad con él. Logró escabullirse en medio de la gente y los pasillos, hasta la habitación de Hermione Granger, en donde había una enfermera revisando los monitores que registraban el estado de Hermione.

— Señor, no es hora de visitas. Debe retirarse.

Draco cerró tras de sí la puerta y la apuntó con su varita. La mujer lo miró incrédula y casi con una risita burlesca.

— Imperius.- Usó la maldición sin pensarlo dos veces.- Escribe en ese papel qué medicamentos debe tomar la paciente y los cuidados que debe tener. ¡Hazlo ya!.

Luego de lo cual cerró con seguro la puerta y puso un hechizo indetectable para evitar que los mortífagos ingresaran.

La mujer dejó de revisar los monitores y comenzó a escribir, mientras Draco se acercó a la cama de Hermione quien dormía tranquilamente.

La mujer le entregó a Draco el papel mientras su mirada estaba perdida.

— Quítele las agujas.- La mujer accedió de inmediato quitando con sumo cuidado la vía de suero. La de sangre ya no la tenía conectada.

— Puedes retirarte. Y tú no nos has visto. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, señor.- Draco le abrió la puerta a la mujer, luego de lo cual volvió a cerrarla.

Regresó al lado de Hermione y la descubrió. Sacó las cobijas que la tapaban y la vio con un camisón de hospital, celeste con pequeñas florcitas amarillas. Por lo demás entendía perfectamente que eso era lo único que llevaba puesto, así que con sumo cuidado cruzó uno de sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de ella, mientras que con el otro logró apoyar la espalda de ella y la levantó de la cama. Dio un respiro profundo.

— Ahí vamos.

Y desapareció con ella nuevamente, aterrizando en la habitación del departamento que Narcisa le había indicado.

Encendió la luz. Era un lugar amplio de dos ambientes. Con una cocina tipo americana y unos sofás desgastados. Un televisor viejo y una biblioteca con algunos libros. En la otra habitación había una cama de dos plazas. Todo estaba ordenado, pero cubierto de polvo.

Colocó a Hermione en la cama y la cubrió de inmediato. Sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo para limpiar la habitación. Luego hizo aparecer algunas pociones, aunque en ese momento, sólo necesitaba una: Díctamo.

Levantó la camisola de Granger, quedando al descubierto una piel blanca y suave, jamás imaginó que Granger tuviera curvas tan perfectas. Una cintura pequeña en contraste con una cadera totalmente femenina.

— ¡Basta!

Se regañó el mismo. No era el lugar ni el momento para estar admirando la belleza femenina. No era un maniático sexual y no se iba a aprovechar de lo indefensa que estaba Granger en ese momento.

Debía pensar que ella era su paciente… que él era quien debía curarla. Sacó el parche médico que tenía adherido al costado y se encontró con cuatro punzadas, lugar en donde le había extirpado el órgano interno. Puso unas gotitas del frasco en las heridas, y estas a los segundos comenzaron a sanar.

Hermione se movió. Y él rápidamente acomodó la camisola cubriendo nuevamente el cuerpo de ella. No debía decirle que la había visto… y que sus calzones eran poco atrevidos (eran los que el Hospital le había puesto).

Luego de aquello, recordó que Hermione aún tenía sus pertenencias en la mansión y suponiendo que Lucius no habría reparado en ello, de inmediato procedió a trasladarlas incluyendo la jaula del gato. Una vez que apareció el baúl, la jaula y las maletas pudo reparar que el gato ya no estaba allí. Debió haberse arrancado… al fin y al cabo, era de conocimiento popular en el colegio que el gato de Hermione Granger, era mágico.

La cama en donde reposaba Hermione era grande y ella debía estar aún con los efectos de los medicamentos muggles así que sentó al lado de ella. Pero el sueño era muy grande. Había sido un día larguísimo. Más encima hacía frío. Desde que los Dementores trabajaban para Voldemort el frío nocturno se intensificaba demasiado. Así que se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies la cama. Si alguien le hubiera visto el futuro y le hubiera dicho que iba a estar acostado al lado de Granger, le mandaría un par de maldiciones por iluso…. Pero era cierto. Ahí estaba él, al lado de la "insufrible sabelotodo". Pero a pesar de no quererla… incluso pudo llegar a odiarla… el verla ahí, a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente y sabiendo todo lo malo que había pasado aquel día, lo único que le provocaba era estar con ella… cuidarla… Además se veía bella… ¿bella? ¡Pero si él la encontraba fea…! Aunque… si lo pensaba bien… eso era sólo una bobería de niños… Granger era una muchacha bella que se escondía tras un uniforme largos y unos pantalones anchos. Cuando le curó la herida, puedo ver que detrás de todo eso se escondía una mujer hermosa. De piel suave, tersa y sus curvas podrían ser envidiadas por cualquier Slytherin. Granger, sinceramente, era perfecta… ¿para él? Sonrió y negó con su cabeza. Debía dormir. El cansancio le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

Se durmió. Su sueño era intranquilo… veía a Granger caer de una escalera y golpearse en la columna. Alguien reía… ¿era su padre? No lograba reconocerlo. Pero sí… alguien reía malévolamente… y ella lloraba y lloraba por él… ¿lloraba por Draco?

— Draco… Draco…. Despierta… estás soñando…- Una voz suave le tocaba el hombro… al abrir los ojos, pudo ver que a su lado estaba Hermione mirándolo. Era ver un ángel… le faltaban sólo las alas.

— Granger… yo… - Y se puso de pie de inmediato. Al hacerlo casi cae al suelo. Hermione se percató de que sólo vestía una camisola y se cubrió con el cobertor.

— Malfoy, ¿qué me ocurrió…? ¡ay!- y se echó hacia atrás en la cama. Sintió una punzada fuerte en el costado.

Draco de inmediato rodeó la cama y sin preguntarle nada le levantó la camisola para mirar en donde hacía una o varias horas (no sabía cuánto había dormido) le había puesto la poción de díctamo.

— Pero ¡¿qué haces?!

— Deja. Que ya lo he hecho antes.- Hermione creyó morir. Draco la había visto casi sin ropa y lo peor con esos calzones ridículos del hospital.

— Te puse díctamo para la herida. No me explico porque…

— Me duele... por dentro… ¿Qué me extirparon? Ay!

— ¿El bazo? ¿puede ser?

— Sí… claro... el bazo... ¡Me extirparon el bazo! ¿Pero por qué? ¡ ay!

— Ya. Tranquila…. No te extirparon el cerebro… tranquila… estás bien… te ha de doler por los puntos internos… creo...

— Sí… debo tomar algo para el dolor. Y antiinflamatorios, y antibióticos…

— Debo preparar algunas pociones.

— Malfoy… y yo creí que eras buen mago… debes saber que las heridas internas… operaciones, por ejemplo, que son intervenidas por muggles, deben seguir con los tratamientos muggles… la magia no funcionaria…

— Entonces debo comprar algunos medicamentos. Ya vengo.- Se colocó sus zapatos y chaqueta y desapareció.

Hermione miró alrededor. No conocía el lugar. No sabía en donde estaba. Pudo advertir que a los pies de la cama estaban sus cosas, y lo más importante, su ropa. Debía vestirse. Ya bastante tenía con que Draco Malfoy la hubiese visto con esas ropas… más bien dicho, casi sin ropa.

Intentó levantarse, pero una punzada le impedía ponerse de pie. Aguantó la respiración y se dio fuerzas. Logró poner los pies en el suelo, luego se afirmó del velador y logró estar en pie. Con una mano en el costado, porque sentía que se desarmaba por dentro, y con la otra en la pared intentó avanzar hasta el baúl.

Estiró la mano para tocarlo… pero…

— ¡Granger, eres tonta! ¿Qué haces?- Draco apareció junto cuando ésta iba cayendo al suelo. La condujo nuevamente a la cama.- No te puedes levantar…

— Quiero vestirme.

— Más tarde. Ahora déjate que te cure.

Le entregó un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua, ésta de inmediato se las tomó.

— Así que, a pesar de todo, sigo prisionera.- Le dijo mientras Draco le acomodaba una almohada en la espalda.

— Sí, pero ahora serás mi prisionera.- Respondió serio.


	3. Mi refugio, tú

Esa mirada intimidante le calaba los huesos. Ella que siempre se mostró indiferente con ese muchacho, hoy se sentía totalmente disminuida. Primero, había sido raptada por dos mortífagos y ahora caía en manos de otro. En ambos casos no se pudo defender. Menos ahora que apenas se podía mover.

— Tengo frío.- Dijo seria obviando por completo lo dicho por Draco en cuanto a que ahora era su prisionera.

— Cualquiera en tu lugar lo tendría… ten.- Le entregó una cobija y ella de inmediato se cubrió. Más que frío era vergüenza de estar con él con esa camisola delgada que sólo se abrochaba con unas tiras en el cuello, dejando todo lo demás al descubierto.

— Debes entender Granger que es necesario que estés oculta por un tiempo. Hay mortífagos por todos lados.

— Tengo uno en frente ¿no?

Draco sintió un hielo en su mirada. Pero sí, ella tenía razón. Debía entonces explicarle lo que ocurría… que esa era la única forma de llevar adelante el plan para evitar que la encontraran. Inspiró fuerte, tratando con eso limpiar sus pulmones y su mente. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina. Ya estaba claro, debían ser las seis de la mañana y había niebla. Por eso el frío.

Luego tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Hermione. La escudriñó con su mirada, advirtiendo de inmediato que ella estaba esperando una respuesta por parte suya.

— Pues sí, Granger. Tienes a un mortífago enfrente.- Se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, intentando buscar en su mente las mejores palabras para explicarle la situación.

— Bien. Y ¿entonces?- Arqueó una ceja, tratando de no inmutarse por la desfachatez de Malfoy al reconocer abiertamente su actual condición.

— Mi padre cree que podrías ser una buena carnada para atraer a Potter… dice que teniendo a su chica, él podría venir en su rescate.

— Pe…

— Déjame terminar. Ahora bien…. Quiero que sepas, primero que todo, que para nada me agradas.

— ¡Ni tú a mí! – Le espeto mirándolo con enojo.

— ¡Vamos Granger, déjame hablar!

— Okey… prosigue…

— Como te decía, si bien tú no me agradas… no estoy dispuesto a que te torturen, asesinen... o…

— O qué.

— ¡O te violen! ¿Vale? ¡Eso…! ¡Eso era lo que te iba a hacer mi padre y otros mortífagos…! ¿Conforme? Eso se lo hacen a muchas chicas que son raptadas de sus hogares… para después borrarles la memoria y tirarlas por ahí…

Hermione se sintió horrorizada. Eso le esperaba a ella y Draco lo había impedido. Trago en seco. Sintió que su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado y que nuevamente se desvanecía. Draco se dio cuenta de ello, vio que se tambaleaba en la cama y que su rostro estaba más pálido.

Se puso de pie y, por primera vez, le tomó una mano para calmarla y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

— Creo que no debí decirte nada… al menos no debí decirlo ahora… aún no estás bien del todo.

— No… está bien… es sólo que…

Sentía que temblaba. No sabía si era por la revelación de Draco o por las manos frías y suaves que sostenían la suya. Además sentía un aroma exquisito… aquel perfume debía ser un Bvlgari o un Calvin Klein… "_¡Dios, Hermione, regresa a Tierra!" _se dijo ella misma

— ¿Tú has sido parte de todo eso? ¿Has participado también? – Le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos y cuando al fin se había dado fuerzas para formular las preguntas.

— No… no he participado… al menos no, todavía.

— ¡Dios! – Y ahora Hermione lloraba.- ¿Cómo es posible que ocurran estas cosas?

— Granger… calma. En la guerra ocurren este tipo de situaciones. Por eso hay que evitar que tanto Lucius… digo, mi padre… o El Señor Tenebroso triunfen. Por eso Potter debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Hay que ayudarlo a que logre su fin. Si él viene en tu rescate todo se puede ir por la borda….

— ¿Dices que estás ayudando a Harry? – Draco le soltó la mano y se puso nuevamente de pie a mirar por la ventana que estaba por sobre la cabecera de la cama.

— Prefiero que digas que estoy "aportando"… si alguien se entera de todo esto…

— Comprendo… ¿por eso actuaste así en la torre, cuando no pudiste matar a Dumbledore?

— Granger… yo no iba a matarlo… Nunca pensé hacerlo… tenía otro plan… que no viene al caso.

— Bien. Como digas… y ¿entonces?

— Entonces… si tú quieres te quedas acá… hasta que estés mejor… y te puedas ir.

Hermione no respondió. Sólo asintió. Sabía que Draco tenía razón. No podía arriesgar la misión de su amigo. Se quedaría allí hasta que estuviera mejor.

— Ten… esto es tuyo.- Draco sacó de su saco la varita de Hermione.- Le dije a mi padre que yo te había quitado una varita falsa.

— ¿Se lo creyó? – Preguntó mientras la recibía.

— No tendría por qué no creer. Fui lo bastante convincente.- Guardó silencio unos segundos y luego agregó.- Debo ir a casa… por alimentos… te dejaré en el baño y a mi regreso te ayudo a volver a la cama.

— Puedo sola.

— Sí, claro… y luego te pones a dar de saltitos. Sé que aún no estás bien, así que no reclames. Además que ya te vi lo suficiente como para asegurar que no eres de mi gusto.- Sabía que mentía. Pero debía mostrarse fuerte para que ella accediera. Si se daba cuenta de que él había mirado más de lo debido, Hermione lo odiaría…. "-_Más… me odiaría más__-_" Pensó.

Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar. Se sentía como un animalito extraño al lado de un príncipe que lo miraba con asco. Y claro, con esa ropa y esos calzones cualquiera se vería horrible. Y se imaginaba que su cabello, a pesar de estar tomado en un moño trenzado que le caía por el hombro, debía parecer un desastre.

Sin decir nada más, Draco se fue al baño a preparar la tina. Reía para sí. Sabía que Hermione se sentiría horrible por su comentario, pero en realidad él disfrutaba con ello. Le gustaba verla con esa ropa. Sus piernas mostraban más de lo normal y por su puesto su espalda quedaba al descubierto… ella tenía una piel tersa que invitaba a acariciarla. Movió su cabeza, como si con ello pudiera borrar los pensamientos. Probó el agua y estaba tibia. Debía meter allí a Granger… ¿y si le quitaba él la ropa? Rió. Eso no…

— Vamos.

— ¡Puedo sola!- Intentó ponerse de pie, pero otra vez la punzada en el costado se lo impedía.

— ¿Por qué mierda eres tan testaruda? ¡Si te digo que yo te llevaré, es porque eso es lo que haré! Quieta ¿sí?

Hermione se quedó callada. La situación era cada vez más incómoda. Sintió cómo Draco metía sus manos por debajo de sus piernas, mientras que con la otra se apoyó la espalda de él. Hermione cruzó un brazo por el hombro de él, pero sin mirarlo. Debía estar sudada y con olor a hospital. Y él… ¡Tan bien que olía! Sabía que estaba sonrojada y por lo mismo miraba a cualquier lado menos al rostro de él que no se inmutaba ni siquiera con su peso.

— Déjame en el piso… Por favor…

— Te meteré con ropa y todo a la tina. Ahí te la quitas… a menos que quieras que te ayude con ello también.- Ya estaba. Su personalidad Malfoy le impedía guardar silencio. Ese era su defecto. Decir de inmediato lo que sentía.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes Malfoy!- (¡Diantres había dejado su varita en el velador!)

Draco metió a Hermione en la tina y corrió de inmediato la cortina, para que ella pudiera desvestirse y bañarse tranquilamente.

— Vuelvo en unos minutos.- Informó.

— ¡Necesito mi ropa! – Le gritó.

— Ni ropa… ni toalla, Granger. Te quedarás en la tina hasta que yo llegue. No me arriesgaré a que te caigas en el intento. Nos vemos.- Y dicho esto despareció rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy.

— ¡Hurón cretino!

Pero por más que intentara ponerse seria, su rostro tenía dibujada una sonrisa. Draco, a pesar de lo frío que pudiera parecer, era todo un caballero. No se comparaba con el malcriado niño que conoció en Hogwarts hacía unos años atrás.

Se quitó la bata y la arrojó al piso del baño, así como esa prenda interior ridícula que parecía de papel. Dejó que el agua tibia la cubriera por completo. Se sentía tan bien. Era relajante. Draco debía haberle agregado algunas sales al agua, y esa espuma era exquisita, tenía un suave aroma a rosas y violetas.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, que le parecieron eternos, y que el agua estaba ya casi fría, sintió un suave estruendo en la habitación de al lado.

— ¿Eres tú, Malfoy?

No escuchó respuesta. Se asustó. Podría ser otra persona o algo peor… otro mortífago.

— ¿Lista para salir del agua?- Draco había corrido la cortina, sin decirle nada. Hermione se sobresalto y acumuló un poco de espuma para cubrir sus pechos.

Él rió en su cara. Le gustaba demasiado hacerla sonrojar y enojar.

— ¡Sal de acá! ¡Vete!

Draco corrió la cortina y fue a buscar una toalla para que se cubriera.

— Deja salir el agua de la tina, para poder envolverte en una toalla.

Otra vez tenía que hacerle caso. Se sentía como una niña. Pero lo que no sabía Malfoy es que ese baño la había revitalizado muchísimo. Sentía que podía realizar más movimientos y que la punzada del costado estaba cediendo poco a poco.

— ¡Que no se te ocurra! Dame la toalla que yo veré cómo salgo de acá.

— Bien, como quieras.

Draco metió su mano por entre la cortina y le arrojó la toalla en la cabeza a Hermione. Esta la arrebató de inmediato. _"- ¡Y yo que pensaba que era un caballero… hurón…!"_

Con toalla en mano, recién dejó que el agua se fuera por el desagüe, luego de lo cual y, apoyándose con la grifería de la tina, pudo ponerse de pie y envolverse con la toalla blanca que Draco le había entregado. Al abrir la cortina, se encontró de frente con él.

— ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí. Mucho mejor.

— Te puedes vestir sola entonces.

— Y aunque me costara, igual me vestiría sola.

Draco meneó su cabeza en señal de cansancio. Esa mujer le quitaría las energías a cualquiera.

— Como quieras. Voy a la cocina para que te puedas cambiar tranquilamente.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos salió del baño, luciendo un pantalón ajustado, un jeans muggle, con botas de taco bajo, una blusa blanca con botones plateados delgada con un escote pronunciado pero sencillo. Su cabello estaba tomado en una coleta alta, dejando algún mechón caer en forma casual. También se había maquillado suavemente. Era tan distinta verla vestida así que Draco no pudo disimular. Su boca quedó abierta un par de segundos antes de que ella le hiciera un movimiento de manos, para hacerlo volver a la realidad.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Lo que pasa, es que no acostumbro a tratar con muggles.

— No creas que me ofendes, Malfoy. En vacaciones soy cien por ciento muggle.- Se afirmó de la puerta, porque a pesar de sentirse mejor, aún sentía que caminaba sobre algodón.

— Creo que es mejor que comas algo. Estás que te caes en cualquier momento.

En la mesa había té, pan tostado, mermelada y mantequilla. ¿Draco trajo todo eso?

— ¿Y esto? ¿Asaltaste tu propia alacena?

— Algo parecido. Pero mejor no preguntes. Come… yo también tengo hambre.

Hermione se acercó a la mesa, extrañándose a su vez que Draco le corriera la silla para que se sentara. A cada momento ese chico la sorprendía aún más. No recordaba que ni Harry ni Ron hubiesen hecho eso por ella. Bueno, ese par, de caballerosidad no tenía nada… al menos Ron…

— Gracias.

Pero no respondió. Y serio comenzó a untar con mantequilla a su tostada. Hermione estaba intrigada… no sabía si el joven Malfoy le estaba tendiendo una trampa o simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo. Era de no creer… ambos sentados como los mejores amigos disfrutando de un desayuno a las siete de la mañana.

Comenzó a desayunar, sin embargo en un momento vio que Draco dio un respingo y la miró asustado.

— ¿Qué ocurre Malfoy?

— No… no sé…

Otro respingo. Esta vez Draco soltó su pan y con la mano derecha se apretó fuertemente el brazo izquierdo. Sintió un dolor insoportable. Se puso de pie, pensando que con ello el dolor podría ceder.

Miró a Hermione con un gesto que ella no podía definir: entre miedo y dolor…, se apresuró a acercarse a su lado, pero de repente él ya no estaba. Se había esfumado en medio de una bruma que oscureció el lugar

Apareció en un lugar que le resultaba conocido. Estaba en el _Regent Park,_ al lado del bosque de _Middlesex._ A esa hora de la mañana no había gente (muggle) cerca, pudo ver que se encontraba dentro de un grupo de seres con capucha (mortífagos), y a pesar de no saber cómo llegó allí, él también vestía igual. La magia oscura era poderosa.

Sabía que cuando Voldemort los convocaba, la Marca Tenebrosa se activaba y los trasladaba al lugar en donde el Señor Tenebroso los requería. Eso le había ocurrido. Tenía que tener cuidado, si alguien se enteraba que en ese lugar estaba Granger, ambos correrían gran riesgo.

— Mis estimados seguidores…

Se escuchó la voz de Voldemort quien había aparecido en el centro, secundado por aquel hombrecito gordo, desaseado y con cara de rata, Peter Pettigrew, que lo seguía a todos lados.

— Los cité en este lugar… ejemplo de la vulgaridad muggle, para iniciar acá nuestra Guerra… nuestra reivindicación en el mundo mágico. Además de informales que hoy contamos con la presencia de nuevos fieles seguidores… dos nuevos mortífagos…. Estas membrecías son los señores Malfoy Draco y Nott Thedore.

Draco sintió como sus pies, sin que él les ordenara avanzar, comenzaron su marcha hacia el centro del lugar, encontrándose de frente con su compañero de aula, Nott, quien, al igual que él parecía no entender qué les ocurría. Ambos adolescentes sólo eran parte de esa guerra y miembros de este séquito de fanáticos a orden de sus progenitores, en una guerra que no les pertenecía.

Mientras Voldemort hablaba de la pureza de la sangre, de los impíos y de la mejor forma de destruir al "Niño que vivió", Draco luchaba para cerrar su mente y evitar que sus pensamientos se fueran donde cierta bruja que lo tenía complemente intrigado…. Interesado. Sí, debía ser cauteloso, porque sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se posaban al lado de Hermione Granger.

Al cabo de una media hora, de tanta perorata de parte de Voldemort sintió que era liberado. Todos comenzaron a desaparecer, convocados para una cacería que comenzaría en una semana.

Se sintió aliviado… quería volver al departamento, pero para evitar sospechas, optó por irse a la mansión. Debía preguntarle a su padre en qué consistía esa cacería que habló Voldemort… y si él debía participar… ya que éste último habló de algunos "elegidos", suponía que se refería a miembros de mayor antigüedad dentro del grupo. Ahora bien, si él estaba en ese grupo… lamentablemente temía que no iba a cumplir con la ordenanza. Él no era un asesino y se lo había probado tanto a Lucius como a Voldemort cuando no quiso asesinar a Dumbledore. Sin embargo de solo imaginarse el castigo que le esperaría por no acatar las órdenes, el pavor lo invadía por completo.

— Te pedirá que lances un par de avadas a algún mestizo o torturar a uno que otro muggle.- Le dijo como si nada Lucius mientras ambos aparecían en la sala de la mansión, como adivinando las interrogantes de su hijo.

— Asesinar… salen a asesinar…- Intentó subir la escalera rumbo a su habitación, pero su padre le tomó el brazo.

— Si el Señor Tenebroso te convoca… deberás ir. No soportaré otra vergüenza por tu culpa, ¿entendido?

— Yo no pienso matar a nadie.

Lucius miró a su hijo con una risa de autosuficiencia e ira.

— ¿Sabes? No me extraña tu respuesta… eres un cobarde… siempre lo has sido… tanto que no fuiste capaz de matar al viejo de Dumbledore.

— No lo hice… y no lo pensaba hacer. No quise convertirme en Mortífago, pero lo hice por ti… Me hice esta maldita marca por ti… para evitar que te mataran a ti o a mamá… pasé por el dolor de tatuarme este bicho en mi brazo… pero de ahí a que me convierta en un asesino… eso nunca!

— Ahora lo harás. Harás todo que el Señor Oscuro te diga… ¡Debí tener a esa Sangre Sucia! Si la hubieses matado en presencia de él… Pero bueno… será con otra. Uno de estos días ensayarás con otra… aquí mismo. Así estarás preparado para la próxima semana.

— No… no lo haré… Nunca…

— Draco… Draco… no te estoy preguntando si lo quieres.

— Padre… tú eres un asesino… ¡yo no soy como tú!

— Serás un mortífago como los demás, ¿oíste?

— Nunca padre… nunca seré un asqueroso asesino…

Pero Malfoy no esperó a que su hijo siguiera respondiéndole sino que desató toda su ira en el rostro de Draco. Una fuerte y violenta bofetada aterrizó en la cara de Draco. Fue tanto el impacto que el joven giró hacia un lado. Al cabo de un segundo tenía su rostro rojo por el golpe y el labio roto.

— Nunca digas eso. Eres mi hijo. Y serás mi fiel retrato… te guste o no. El Señor Tenebroso está feliz de tenerte en sus filas y no lo defraudarás nuevamente. Haré algunos arreglos para traer a un par de impuras… Quiero ver cómo matas, torturas o violas delante mí... Si lo haces, estarás listo para ser un verdadero mortífago. Y si no… bien… ya veremos…

Lucius tomó a su hijo por la ropa y lo levantó del piso… Si no fuera su padre, Draco lo habría empujado o se habría defendido.

— ¡Serás hombre a como dé lugar! No me defraudes una vez más.- Y lo arrojó contra la pared, dejándolo allí.

Narcisa bajó las escaleras. Al parecer había escuchado y visto todo lo sucedido, pero como tantas otras veces, guardó silencio.

— Draco… hijo.

— Hoy no madre. Déjame tranquilo

Sabía a dónde debía ir… sentía que esa ya no era su casa. Su lugar era otro.

Apareció en el departamento en donde estaba Hermione. Ahí estaba ella mirando hacia la calle, cruzada de brazos, al verlo sonrió y quiso correr a abrazarlo pero se detuvo. Él estaba dispuesto a acogerla… pero al ver que titubeó, se guardó sus ganas.

— Malfoy… ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó a él y de inmediato le vio el corte en el labio y el rostro rojo.

— No es nada.

— Ahora el testarudo eres tú. Ven siéntate.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione tomó su mano y lo condujo hasta un sofá. Buscó en medio de sus cosas y sacó una cajita de primeros auxilios. Empapó un algodón con alcohol, se sentó al lado de Draco y lo miró a los ojos. Por primera vez miraba esos ojos azules perfectos. Tan profundos que podía decir que eran grises… como verdadera plata. Llevó hacía el labio de él el algodón, sin embargo Draco realizó un pequeño movimiento tratando de girar su cabeza.

— No es veneno, ni ácido…

Su voz fue suave, dándole confianza a Draco, sumado a que con la otra mano Hermione le sostuvo su mejilla. Draco sintió por primera vez en su vida, que su barbilla le temblaba. Las manos de ella tan suaves, sus dedos delgados, sus uñas cortas, pero perfectamente transparentes. Parecían manos de porcelana. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué antes no reparó en esos pequeños detalles de alguien que, a simple vista, odiaba por nada?

— Listo.

La miró a los ojos. Esos ojos cafés eran bellísimos y sus pestañas largas hacían que sus facciones totalmente femeninas le resultaban endiabladamente atractivas.

— Gracias.

— De nada… aunque me gustaría que me dijeras qué te ocurrió.

— Un cariño de mi padre… es todo.

— ¡Se enteró que me ayudaste!

— No… no es eso. Si se hubiese enterado, es el momento que mi madre estaría preparando mi funeral. Voy a ducharme. Luego hablamos.- Se puso de pie de inmediato y sin mirarla.

Hermione creyó no haber entendido ¿Draco usaría el mismo baño que ella? Pero no le preguntó nada más. El joven entró al baño dejándola sola en la sala pero llena de preguntas.


	4. Hielo y fuego

Hacía rato que Draco había ingresado al baño y Hermione supuso que tendría hambre, en el desayuno casi no alcanzó a probar bocado porque había tenido que desaparecer. Así que se fue a la cocina a revisar qué alimentos había traído Draco desde su casa a fin de preparar algo para ambos. En efecto, había bastante comida para preparar. Colocó algunas carnes en la heladera, mientras que las verduras, las puso en el compartimento inferior del refrigerador.

Aún escuchaba cómo corría el agua de la ducha, así que todavía tenía tiempo para preparar algo de almuerzo, ya que eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y Draco debía estar hambriento. Ella igual lo estaba. Su estómago hacía rato que le pedía alimentos.

Coció algunas pastas y elaboró una salsa con tomates, cebolla y carne. Mientras le agregaba algunas especias (ajo, orégano y pimienta), sintió que ya no estaba sola en la cocina.

— Huele bien.

Era Draco que estaba parado bajo el dintel de la puerta de ingreso a la cocina, con su parte superior descubierta y envuelto en una toalla de baño que le cubría desde su cadera hacia abajo. Su cabello mojado y desordenado, creaban la imagen perfecta de Adonis.

— Es almuer… zo…

Hermione quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Draco tan desinhibido frente a ella. Sintió que los todos los colores del arcoíris tenían origen en su cara y sin pensarlo dos veces giró nuevamente hacia la cacerola. ¡Dios quería desaparecer! Draco debió haberse dado cuenta de su nerviosismo ya que ella fue bastante evidente al admirar la belleza masculina.

Él rió para sí. Y como quería parecer malvado y perverso con ella, por supuesto que intentando disimular su risa, se acercó por detrás. Deteniéndose en su espalda. Adrede colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y se ladeó para oler la comida. Rosándola con su torso.

— No sabía que cocinaras, Granger.

— Pe… pensé que tendrías hambre.

Apagó la salsa que ya estaba a punto y, sin mirarlo, le dio la espalda intentando ir a otro lugar.

— Granger… cualquiera diría que nunca has visto a un hombre salir de la ducha.

Se detuvo de inmediato, ¿Qué le respondía? ¿La verdad? O ¿Le mentiría? Ella no mentía y lo mejor era siempre hablar con la verdad.

— Pues no, Malfoy.- Ahora se giró y lo miró a los ojos.- Jamás he visto a un hombre salir de la ducha.

— Y… ¿Desnudo? ¿Has visto a alguno?

¡Era suficiente! ¡Malfoy se estaba pasando de la raya! Ella no lo permitiría.

— Mira Draco Malfoy… si quieres hacerme sonrojar y quedar en evidencia por mi poca experiencia en cuanto a hombres… gastas tu tiempo. No te voy a permitir…

— ¿Qué no me vas permitir… Pequeña Sangre Sucia…? ¿Qué yo me acerque a ti, así?

Y los fuertes brazo de él habían logrado rodearla. Obligadamente tuvo ella que poner sus palmas en el torso desnudo de él. Generando en ambos una pequeña corriente eléctrica.

— Aléjate… por favor…

Sentía que su boca estaba seca y su voz sonaba ahogada. No quería mirarlo a la cara. Lo tenía tan cerca de sí, que la respiración de Draco la podía sentir en su frente.

— "Por favor"… me encanta cuanto las mujeres me ruegan.

— ¡Eres un patán! Me sueltas o…

— O qué… ¿Vas a gritar? ¿Vas a huir? – Draco había hundido su nariz en el cuello de Hermione.- Tu aroma es exquisito, Granger…

Hermione sentía que su corazón iba a explotar… estaba totalmente desarmada… tanto por no tener con ella su varita, tanto por sus instintos femeninos. Draco era tan varonil… tan perfecto… que dudaba hasta de ella misma… No quería sucumbir. Conocía la reputación de él… sabía que tomaba y dejaba chicas como si nada en el colegio. También sabía que la odiaba… sabía que Malfoy odiaba su origen muggle y que este origen siempre sería una sombra en su vida y con eso cualquier ilusión con algún mago de linaje, como Malfoy, sería siempre un escoyo difícil o imposible de vencer.

— ¡Suéltame! – Le gritó fuerte y logró empujarlo. Pero para su sorpresa, Draco levantó sus brazos liberándola de inmediato.

— ¿Sabes Granger? Yo siempre creí que tú te habías metido con Potter y con Weasley.

— ¡Qué?! ¿A qué te refieres con "meterme"?

— Ya sabes… en sus camas.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y pegándose a la pared.

— Eres un… un… asqueroso mal pensado. ¡Si tienes hambre… pues bien, come solo… a mí se me ha quitado!

Y dicho eso. Se metió en el baño, poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

Draco sonrió. Le encantaba de sobremanera enfadarla. Sin embargo sentía que se había sobrepasado. ¿De dónde sacó eso de que Hermione pudo haber estado con Potter o Weasley? ¿Era que su subconsciente estaba celoso de ese par? Respiró profundo y fue a golpear la puerta. Pero primero puso oído y la escuchó sollozar. ¿La fuerte y témpano de hielo Hermione Granger, lloraba? Al fin y al cabo sí era una chica.

— Granger… abre la puerta. Lamento… este… lo siento.

¡Pero qué difícil era pedir disculpas! ¿Lo había hecho alguna vez? No recordaba nunca haberlo hecho, quizá con su padre o su madre, ¿pero con una mujer?

— ¡Vete Malfoy! ¡Déjame sola!

— Sí, claro. _Alohomora…_

Y con su varita abrió la puerta del baño. Allí estaba ella sentada en la tapa del inodoro, con su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

Tomó fuerzas y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Sabía que había metido la pata. Lo que menos quería era hacerla sufrir. Ya bastante tenía con haber sido secuestrada, torturada, operada por médicos muggles, alejada de sus padres y de sus amigos, para que él viniera ahora a tratarla de esa forma.

Le tomó las manos y se las quitó del rostro. Pudo ver sus ojos rojos por el llanto… un llanto real de dolor y sufrimiento.

— Lo siento.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos grises los tenía a escasos centímetros de ella.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Malfoy? Me ayudas, me cuidas… me insultas y luego me pides perdón…?

— Hay cosas que ni yo entiendo, Granger… Por ejemplo el estar contigo acá… en este baño… con tus manos en las mías… - Ella intentó bajar su mirada, pero él con su mano se tomó la barbilla.

— Eres muy linda Granger… no sé porqué no lo noté antes.

— ¿Linda yo? Recuerdo perfectamente cuando en cuarto grado me hiciste crecer los dientes delanteros y te reíste de ello...

— Lo recuerdo… pero tus dientes luego de eso fueron perfectos ¿No? También recuerdo que esa vez comenzaste a salir con Krumm… - Ella solo sonrió.- ¿Fuiste novia de ese ruso grandulón? – La risa por fin invadía el rostro de ella.- ¿Si? ¿Saliste con él? – le preguntó serio.

— Un par de veces…. Pero no es ruso es búlgaro.- Draco encogió los hombros, como dando a entender que le daba lo mismo. A su vez su rostro de se endureció. ¿Era su imaginación o a Draco no le había gustado su respuesta?

— Ven, comamos algo... tengo hambre.- Se puso de pie.- Me voy a vestir… digo, para que no te asustes de verme así.

— Creo que es lo mejor.

Durante el almuerzo no hablaron mucho. Sólo un par de halagos por parte Draco, respecto de lo sabrosa que estaba la pasta y la salsa.

En un momento Hermione se quedó quieta con el tenedor a medio llevar a la boca. Como que algo había recordado. Draco de inmediato lo notó.

— ¿De qué te acordaste?

— Ese día… en el taxi… los dos mortífagos que me raptaron.- Posó nuevamente el tenedor en la mesa. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó?

— Les alcancé a decir el nombre de la calle en donde viven mis padres. ¡Dios mío cómo no me acordé antes! ¡Los van a matar! ¡Draco, van a matar a mis padres!- Se puso de pie. Y comenzó a dar giros en la habitación.- Debo salir… dónde está mi varita.

— Calma.-Draco se puso de pie y le tomó ambos brazos.- No estás en condiciones de salir… ni menos de entrar en la lucha con nadie… Dame la dirección e iré yo. Les pondré un hechizo de indetección para mortífagos… ¿sí?

— Voy contigo.

— Es peligroso desaparecerse… estás operada... o lo otro es ir en escoba.

— Odio la escoba… odio desaparecerme..

— ¿Segura que eres bruja, Granger?- Ella lo miró enojada.- Ya. Está bien… sólo decía. Como quieras… dime tú el medio que más te acomode… ¡Bruja testaruda…! ¡Me cansas, Granger! ¡Será tu responsabilidad si tienes una recaída!

— De acuerdo… entonces... prefiero desparecer… eso antes que volar.

— Como quieras. Dame tu mano.

— Yo haré el conjuro.

— Está bien.- Draco sólo meneaba la cabeza a esa altura pelear con Granger era inútil.

Hermione buscó su varita y la metió en medio de su ropa luego le dio la mano a Draco, pero éste, simplemente la abrazó por completo. Ella también rodeó el cuerpo de él por su cintura y se pegó a él.

Aparecieron en la calle que correspondía a la casa de Hermione. Era un lugar de casas bajas y de jardines verdes. Ella le indicó a Draco en dónde vivían sus padres. Hubiera querido entrar y abrazarlos, decirles cuánto los quería. O mejor aún, pedirles que se fueran lejos para así poder protegerlos.

Draco parecía entender a la perfección su dolor. Sólo le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a fin de que entendiera de que era imposible acercarse a la casa. Ella sólo asintió.

Vio como su compañero hacía un par de movimientos con su varita y pronunciando las palabras precisas para indetección.

— Con eso ningún mortífago, Dementor, gigante, vampiro u hombre lobo se podrá acercar a la casa de tus padres… están ocultos… pero por poco tiempo… ese hechizo se desvanecerá… no soy tan buen mago como para hacerlo indefinido… pero por lo menos te aseguras unas tres semanas.

— Suficiente… con eso gano tiempo… luego veré qué hago. Gracias Malfoy.

— Creo que me gustó más cuando me dijiste Draco.- Le sonrió. Lo miró sin entender, pues Hermione no había reparado en aquello. Pero efectivamente en medio de su desesperación lo había llamado por su nombre.

— Si lo hice, fue sin querer… lo siento... no volverá a ocurrir.

— No me molestó para nada… Hermione.- Adrede dijo el nombre de ella mirándola a los ojos. Fue fuerte esta vez y no desvió su mirada. Quedó clavada en aquellos perfectos ojos. Fue él quien no soportó el imán de esos ojos cafés. Y le tomó una mano.

— Hora de regresar.

— Hay mucha gente… no nos podemos desaparecer.

— Caminemos. Y apenas podamos, nos escabullimos.

— Como quieras.

No soltó la mano de ella. Es más, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione. Sentía que estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez en su vida que se paseaba por la calle con una mujer, pero sabía que eso no podía durar mucho. Era demasiado riesgoso. En la primera esquina, que encontraron, giraron y desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron al departamento. Hermione se soltó rápidamente de Draco. Iría a la cocina. Debía limpiar los trastos sucios. Excusa para poner unos metros de distancia con él.

Estuvo limpiando más de la cuenta. Sin usar varita. Dando tiempo a que Draco se aburriera y se fuera. Por un largo rato no lo escuchó. Pensó que se había ido sin despedirse. Mejor. Así se evitaría otro momento incómodo. Algo estaba ocurriéndoles a ambos. No era tonta, entendía perfectamente, lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Hasta hace unos días en su mundo sólo estaba el nombre de Ron Weasley, quien durante el año se dedicó a sacarle celos con Lavander Brown, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando por él. Sentía que él sería el hombre de su vida. Pero en cambio… en un par de días, su vida había dado un vuelco de 180 grados. Todo estaba patas arriba. Y el causante era ese Slytherin insoportable y tan endemoniadamente atractivo, llamado Draco Malfoy. Era tan varonil. Su físico era perfecto. Su voz arrastrada y arrogante era capaz de derretir el témpano de hielo que había erigido a su alrededor. Aquella barrera se la había fabricado esa vez en que McLaggen había sobrepasado los besos y había querido tocarla íntimamente. Con Draco sentía que su tan equilibrado mundo femenino en cualquier momento se podía venir abajo. Sentía que su mundo caía y sabía que ante él podía ceder. Debía ser firme. Pero sus instintos y su cuerpo la traicionaban. ¡Pero qué difícil era ser mujer! ¡Qué difícil era guardarse los deseos y no parecer débil o sentirse como una cualquiera al desear el cuerpo de un hombre!

Cerró los ojos. Quería tranquilizarse. ¡Basta de pensamientos obscenos! Ella era más que piel… era sentimientos y cerebro. Aunque con Draco cerca, todo pendía de un hilo.

— ¿Hasta qué hora te espero? Siento que adrede te has demorado.

Estaba nuevamente detrás de ella, tan cerca que sabía que si se erguía más, su cabeza quedaría pegada al pecho de él. Carraspeó. Trató de disimular sus pensamientos. A menos que Draco los hubiera leído. Tenía conocimientos de que muchos mortífagos eran capaces de ver los pensamientos de otros y ¿si él se enteraba de los de ella? ¡Querría morir de vergüenza!

— No sabía que me esperabas.- Respondió si mirarlo. Draco la tomó por los hombros e hizo que girara.

— ¿Sabes qué Granger… Hermione…? Siento que me quieres esquivar.

— Eso es imposible... ya que ambos estamos juntos en...

— Y siento también que yo te quiero perseguir. Pero sé que no debería.

— No. No debes. Prefiero que mantengamos la distancia… que no me tomes más las manos… que no nos abracemos… que no nos toquemos...

— No sé si podría no hacer eso… tú Hermione, me has hecho dudar de todo. En un momento creí odiarte…- Ella sonrió con tristeza.- Pero luego... luego de estar contigo acá… no sé…

— Es la situación, Malfoy… nada más… debes ser consciente de que yo soy una simple sangre sucia… que no tengo el linaje ni el estatus que tú tienes… cumpliste con tu deber moral de ayudarme y ya. No te sientas comprometido…

— Malfoy… otra vez Malfoy…

— Creo que es mejor así.

— No. No lo es... y ¿sabes por qué? – Su rostro se había acercado demasiado al de ella. Estaban a escasos centímetros.

— No.

— Porque siento que tú me gustas… y siento que yo a ti… - Hermione bajó otra vez su mirada. Se sentía totalmente cohibida por él.- Hermione, mírame.- Ella volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él.- Siento que me gustas más de la cuenta.

Y no dudó en eliminar esos escasos centímetros que lo separaban de ella. Esos sensuales y rosados labios por fin los podía probar… era una delicia sentirlos con los suyos.

Por su parte Hermione sólo cerró sus ojos para por fin sentir el suave roce de los finos y varoniles labios de Draco. Siempre pensó que él era una persona poco romántica… fría quizá y que cuando le gustaba una mujer simplemente la tomaba. En cambio ahora, le demostraba todo lo contrario... sentía que sus manos (que sostenían su rostro) eran suaves y mientras su boca posaba un delicado beso en los sus labios.

— No te voy a dejar escapar.

Le dijo separándose unos segundos, para volver a besarla. Esta vez sus brazos los cruzó por la espalda de ella, mientras que obligó a Hermione a abrir su boca para recibirlo complemente. Quería devorarla, sentirla plenamente.

La levantó del piso y la sentó en el mueble que estaba al lado del lavaplatos y sin dejar se besarla. Quería recuperar esos días perdidos en peleas y malos tratos, quería únicamente que ella sintiera cuánto la deseaba y cuán hombre se sentía a su lado.

— Mejor nos detenemos ¿sí?

Musitó Hermione, con su respiración entrecortada. Mientras Draco ya había comenzado a besarle el cuello y sus manos habían sobrepasado el límite de su blusa, tocando parte de su piel. Ella había tenido que cederle espacio entre sus piernas para poder besarse sin obstáculos. Sin embargo, Draco entendía qué quería decir Hermione. Quedó inmóvil un par de segundos. Sabía que se había excitado más de lo normal y que este era el primer beso. Debía ser cuidadoso. Algo le decía que Hermione tenía poca o nula experiencia y sinceramente, lo que menos quería era que ella se sintiera presionada.

Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto  
>Donde sólo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo<br>Y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo  
>Que endulzan mi alma, que tiene mi mente<br>Y someten mi cuerpo  
>Y para qué dejar que pase y pase el tiempo<br>Si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos  
>Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos<br>Pones a prueba el motor  
>Que genera los latidos de cada ilusión<br>Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso  
>En tu cuerpo y en tu cuerpo y en tu mente<br>Y en un agujero de tu corazón  
>En todo estás presente<br>Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero  
>Si estoy contigo<br>Déjame atado a este amor  
>Atado a este amor<p>

— Tienes razón... creo... creo que es mejor relajarnos... ¿no?

— Así es.

Hermione sentía que sus labios le ardían. Jamás alguien la había besado de esa manera. Krumm fue muy galante, pero hablaba mucho y Maclaggen, solo quería tocarla. Pobre de él. Si bien Draco conocía qué era sentir un derechazo de ella en el rostro. Maclaggen sabía lo que era sentir un buen rodillazo entre medio de las piernas...

Aquellos besos de Draco la habían hecho sentir verdaderamente una mujer, a tal punto el hacer nacer en ella el deseo femenino... la excitación verdadera... algo que, en medio de sus libros y de sus quehaceres, desconocía por completo.

Draco sabía que ella era inexperta. Lo sintió en sus besos. Esos labios eran puros y sabía que su cuerpo también y eso era lo que más lo apasionaba. Si bien había tenido muchas mujeres en su historial, a ninguna sintió como a Hermione. Ninguna temblaba como ella entre sus brazos. Ninguna sentía miedo y vergüenza de abrir su boca para recibir sus besos. A ninguna se le erizaba la piel como a ella al solo contacto con sus dedos. Ella era especial. Sabía que estaba hecha para él. ¡Qué estúpido más grande! Si tan sólo hubiese reparado en esos detalles, ella habría sido de él... es más, en medio de esa guerra, hubiera optado por fugarse. Irse lejos de allí... ser solamente ellos. Pero la realidad era otra... sabía que los que se le venía era difícil y que tanto al uno como al otro, cada uno en bandos distintos, la vida les cobraría el hecho de atreverse a amar, siendo rivales.


	5. Frío

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó hasta el sofá de la sala. Él se sentó y la invitó a sentarse a su lado… Aquella escena era tan extraña como especial. Draco tomándole la mano y ella dándosela. Sentía que su corazón en vez de latir daba brincos de alegría. ¡Jamás en su vida se imaginó que ese Slytherin provocaría tal tipo de emociones en ella…! ¡Ni menos sentirse en las nubes con él a su lado!

La rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella sólo le acarició la mano que le tenía sostenida.

— ¿Te cuento algo Hermione? – Habló como dándose fuerzas, mientras olía el suave olor a hierbas naturales del cabello de ella.

— Cuéntame.

— Nunca me sentí tan nervioso con alguien… digo, con una chica.

— ¿Nervioso, tú? ¡Imagina entonces cómo estoy yo! ¡Tiemblo sin control! Tú y yo… es como fuera de este mundo… ¿no?

— ¡Es que sí es fuera de este mundo! Ven.- Hizo que ella quedara rodeada por sus brazos, pero mirándolo.- Tienes mi mundo patas arriba, Hermione Granger. Y, sinceramente, siento que me gusta.

— Y tú, Draco Malfoy, también tienes así mi mundo… ¿Has pensado qué ocurriría si alguien se entera de esto? ¿De que estamos juntos?

— Uf! Creo que un Avada para cada uno sería lo mínimo. Aunque en estos momentos es en lo que menos quiero pensar… no quiero perder ni un segundo contigo.

— ¡Ni yo!

Al fin se atrevía a corresponderle sin más cuestionamientos y Draco la volvió a besar. Esta vez tendría cuidado de no tocar ni de besar más de la cuenta, porque ya conocía sus instintos y perfectamente entendía que lo menos quería era que Hermione pensara que lo único que estaba en su mente era sexo. Aunque, claro, nada malo le vendría una buena noche junto a aquella chica que lo estaba volviendo loco.

A eso de las ocho de la noche decidió que era hora de irse. Luego de tomar un té con Hermione y conversar de algunas cosas, incluso de que Hermione le contara qué había ocurrido entre ella y McLaggen y de que Draco se desternillara de la risa al oír la versión de ella, decidió que era hora de dejarla sola, para que durmiera y se recuperara bien. Ya tendría tiempo luego para quedarse a su lado.

— Vendré mañana. No hagas tonterías… como salir… o mover muebles… usa la varita… eres bruja… ¿Entendido?

— Sí, jefe. Entendido.- Respondió poniéndose una mano en la frente, como lo hacen los militares.

— Así me gusta. Que me hagan caso.- Decía mientras sostenía la cintura de ella.

— Me tendrás que traer estambre y agujas… me voy a aburrir de lo lindo acá…

— Será por poco… unos dos o tres días más y te podrás ir… Claro, si yo quiero.- Hizo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

— "¿Si tú quieres?" ¿Y eso? ¿Qué significa?

— Granger… Granger… ¿No te has dado cuenta de que eres mía?

Hermione lo miró incrédula, nunca se sintió propiedad de alguien. Pero por como se lo decía Draco, la hacía sentir bien, a pesar de lo machista que resultara la aseveración de él, sentía que ella le pertenecía, así como él a ella.

— Yo no tengo dueño… Malfoy.

— Desde hoy, sí.- Dijo tomando el rostro de ella con sus dos manos y besándola con amor.

¡Cómo amaba esos labios! ¡Como deseaba no parar nunca de probarlos! Sentía que jamás había besado a una mujer, como lo hacía con Hermione. Ella era especial, encantadora. Sentía que había sido tallada a la perfección para él.

— Me dejarás sin aliento… - Decía mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven.

— Me gustas mucho… y mejor me detengo si no… no respondo.- Hermione se ruborizó.- Nunca te haría sentir mal… digo… volvería a hacerte sentir mal.

— Lo sé… me lo has probado. Y lo de antes no cuenta… ¿sí?

— No cuenta. Bien. Mejor me voy. Mañana vendré… y te traeré estambre y ajugas… - Dijo riendo.- A lo mejor esa cosa muggle funciona…- Apuntó el televisor que estaba cerca de ellos.

— Veré si funciona.

Fue ella quien besó los labios de él y luego lo abrazó.

— Nos vemos. Te extrañaré

Draco le regaló una sonrisa. Su rostro se veía radiante y feliz, ningún parecido con el rostro oscuro y depresivo que lució durante el año en Hogwarts. Desapareció dejándola sola. Hermione inspiró fuerte. Sentía que tenía el aroma de Draco impregnado en su cuerpo y que sus labios tenían su sabor. Pero ¿qué le estaba pasando? Hacía tan poco que lloraba por Ron al verlo con Lavander, que nadie se imaginaría que ahora en su mente sólo existían unos ojos grises que lo llenaban todo.

Se tiró en el sofá y se abrazó a sí misma. Era como tenerlo a él con ella. Esa sensación era bellísima sentirla e infinitamente placentera. Estaba feliz y sentía que Draco igual lo estaba. ¡Se le haría una eternidad esperarlo hasta el otro día! Pero valía la pena... solo quería volver a sentirse en sus brazos y escuchar su autoritaria voz.

Tomó el viejo control remoto del televisor que estaba en la mesa de centro, y presionó la tecla de encendido. No funcionó. Las baterías debían estar descargadas, así que se puso de pie y lo encendió manualmente, pero tampoco funcionó. Se dio cuenta de que el aparato no tenía el enchufe en buenas condiciones pues las patas estaban torcidas. Así que usó su varita y lo hizo funcionar con magia. Vería una película romántica. Sí, se sentía muy sobre oxigenada. Necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba que su mente vagara en otros lados, sino se volvería loca esperando que las horas avanzaran para ver a Draco Malfoy otra vez a su lado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco apareció en su cuarto en la Mansión Malfoy. Se cambió ropa y bajó al comedor. Por la hora ya debían haber cenado. Aunque en el último tiempo su madre comía en su habitación y Lucius casi no pasaba en casa… así que acostumbraba a cenar solo en el comedor, con uno que otro Elfo vigilándolo.

Al bajar un par de escalones de la escalera principal, escuchó unas voces que tenían su origen en el comedor principal… además de un siseo ya conocido: Voldemort.

Al parecer su casa ya se había convertido definitivamente en el centro de comandos de los mortífagos. Sabía que todo cambiaría para él... y para Hermione... Respiró profundamente, procurando llenar de aire sus pulmones y golpeó la puerta... ¡Qué ilógico! solicitar permiso para ingresar en su propia casa…

— Adelante joven Malfoy.

El propio Voldemort fue quien habló. Draco se dio fuerzas y giró la perilla de la puerta e ingresó. Adentro estaban todos sentados en la que antiguamente era la mesa de comer de la familia Malfoy. Algunos rostros le eran conocidos, otros jamás los había visto. Todos con caras sombrías y solo dos, que estaban al lado del Voldemort, se les notaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Debían ser las manos derechas del mago tenebroso, y si no, los más cercanos. Si es que ese ser podía tener a alguien cercano.

Observó que su padre estaba sentado en el lado izquierdo con un rostro abatido y demacrado, además estaba descuidado y despeinado. A su lado, su madre con cara de haber llorado. Buscó un lugar y se sentó al costado. En un momento sintió que algo se deslizaba por sus pies y con repugnancia y algo de miedo pudo ver que la mascota serpiente de Voldemort rondaba la mesa: Nagini.

— Como decía, antes de la interrupción… - Y desvió sus ojos de serpiente hacia Draco. Este solo miró a la mesa, evitando cualquier contacto ocular con Voldemort.- Hoy quiero que vayan a dos pueblos y aniquilen a esos muggles que, supuestamente, tienen hijos magos. La magia viene por línea sanguínea así que cualquiera que diga que es mago o bruja siendo hijo de muggle es un mentiroso y merecen nuestro repudio.

Todos aplaudieron. Narcisa Malfoy miró a su hijo y le hizo una señal con su cabeza para que también aplaudiera. Así lo hizo, sintiendo que su estómago tenía un nudo. Pensaba en Hermione y en lo buena bruja que era. ¡No, no podía pensar en ella! ¡Se descubriría todo! Se obligó a cerrar su mente y centrarse en el discurso muggle-fóbico del desquiciado mago oscuro.

— Como el Señor Malfoy (hijo) no tuvo tiempo de realizar su cometido… ya que se demoró demasiado y tuvo, por ende, que interceder mi estimado Severus, sugiero que hoy acompañe a quienes saldrán de cacería… así aprenderá a ser un verdadero Mortífago, ya que por lo visto, su padre, no ha sido capaz de entregarle los preceptos principales de nuestra ideología… ¿No es así Lucius?

Lucius sólo hizo una risa forzada entendiendo las palabras subliminales que Voldemort dejaba entrever de su discurso.

Al cabo de un rato y cuando Voldemort ya se había retirado, un par de Mortífagos se acercaron a Draco, pues sería con ellos con quienes debía salir. De solo pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir sentía náuseas.

— Tú vas con nosotros.- Le dijo un hombre corpulento y que vestía de negro. Jamás lo había visto.

— ¿Me permites un segundo?- Era Lucius que se acercaba al lugar en donde estaba su hijo. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta una esquina apartada del lugar.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

— Por ahí…

— Debes estar en casa más tiempo. En cualquier momento el Señor Oscuro nos llama y debemos estar presente.

— Yo no sentí que me llamara… por eso no me aparecí…

— Bien… bien… Mira Draco, no me vuelvas a dejar mal… pórtate a la altura… si debes matar, pues mata… esa es la consigna.

— No voy a matar… ya te lo he dicho.

— Draco… si tú no haces lo que Voldemort ordena… matará a tu madre y a mí…

— A ver padre… acabo de escucharlo decir, "que acompañe" no que vaya a matar y eso es lo que haré… acompañaré a esos dos…

— Sí... bien…

Draco notó en demasía nervioso a su padre. Este giró sobre sus pies y se fue del comedor. Narcisa aprovechó que se había ido y se acercó a su hijo. Lo besó en la frente.

— Debes ser fuerte.- Draco sólo asintió y de inmediato se fue donde el resto

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Había pasado casi un día entero desde que Draco le había dicho que volvería. Sabía que vendría en la tarde y por eso se había arreglado más de la cuenta. Aprovechó la soledad y la tranquilidad que daba ese lugar para peinar su cabello y maquillar su rostro.

Pero las horas transcurrían y nada. Cerca de las nueve de la noche dio el cuento por perdido. Draco no vendría. Además sentía tanto frío. El aire acondicionado del departamento no funcionaba, sumado a que durante el día había sentido una leve punzada en el costado. Sabía que los puntos internos aún no debían haber sanado completamente y por eso aún sentía dolor.

Así que se tomaría otros antibióticos y algún analgésico, esperaba que de éste último aún le quedara, porque se los había estado tomando cada ocho horas y no sabía cuántos había comprado Draco.

Buscó en la bolsita en donde venían los medicamentos, la cual Draco había dejado sobre un mueble del living. Y efectivamente, la caja de antibióticos solo traía seis grajeas y le quedaba una. En cuanto a los analgésicos, le quedaban dos, suficientes para esa noche y el otro día. Pero luego debería comprar más… o irse a la Madriguera para decirle a Molly que le prepara algo para el dolor sin confesar lo que le había ocurrido. Pero eso significaba irse sin ver nuevamente a Draco, así que desechó esa idea de inmediato.

Mientras sacaba una pastilla reparó que al lado de la bolsa se encontraban nos papeles blancos doblados a la mitad. Los abrió de inmediato. Sonrió para sí, era su receta médica, y un formulario de ingreso al hospital firmado por Draco Malfoy, su pulcra y estilizada firma figuraba al final del papel. Rió para sí cuando vio el espacio en donde decía "Relación con la paciente" y decía "Novia", pero lo más extraño fue ver que no era su nombre… sino que de Penélope Clearweater… Draco era muy inteligente y quiso ocultar su identidad a toda costa. No lo culpaba. Ya que tanto ella como él conocían las tretas que podían utilizar los magos oscuros.

A eso de las once de la noche logró conciliar el sueño… aunque hasta última hora esperó a que Draco apareciera. Pero nada. Evitó por todos los medios que los malos pensamientos la invadieran… esos que decían que él no la quería y que todo había sido un ardid para mantenerla escondida. ¡No! Ella había visto en los ojos de Draco la verdad y sentía que detrás de ese rostro apático, existía un joven con sentimientos y valores. Y que todo lo que había hecho por ella, era porque realmente sentía algo… y ese algo se lo había demostrado con su preocupación constante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto Draco había tenido un día horrible. Desde que salió en la noche anterior junto a los mortífagos nos habían descansado. Sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Había volado en escoba tanto rato, que llegó a pensar que sufriría hipotermia.

Lo primero que hizo el grupo, fue llegar a un pequeño poblado cercano a la abadía de Cambridge en donde, procedieron a ingresar a unas tres viviendas. En la primera, dos mortífagos se deleitaron torturando a los padres delante de sus dos hijos adolescentes. Draco sentía asco y rabia. Le parecía que al mayor lo había visto Hogwarts en un curso inferior. Tras su máscara se ocultaba y por tanto, el joven no lo reconoció. Sí, sus padres eran simples personas sin magia y por tanto debían pagar el atrevimiento de haber engendrado un hijo con poderes mágicos, que, a ojos de los seguidores del Voldemort, eso no era verdad. Solamente los magos podían tener hijos magos, el resto, eran sólo farsantes.

Draco vio como torturaban a las personas repetitivos crucios. Sentía que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento. O que simplemente sus piernas ya no lo soportarían su peso. Al final la pareja fue asesinada ante sus ojos y a los niños se les borró la memoria, en cuanto al asesinato mismo. Este sería otro crimen sin resolver para los muggles.

En más de una oportunidad lo azuzaron para que fuera parte de la masacre, pero él simplemente se apoyaba en lo dicho por Voldemort: "Acompañar" y eso era lo que hacía y, sin embargo, se sentía tan sucio como los que usaban la varita para matar… se sentía cómplice y culpable… se sentía otro maldito mortífago en busca de sangre y seres que aniquilar.

Fue una noche agotadora, llegando a eso de seis de la mañana a su casa. Sentía en su cuerpo el olor a la sangre derramada. Optó por intentar dormir un poco, en la noche iría a ver a Hermione. Inventaría cualquier excusa para estar fuera de la casa, pero, no alcanzó a acostarse cuando su padre le ordenó salir nuevamente, ahora iría con él.

— Para que veas cómo se trabaja como un verdadero mortífago.

Le había dicho en la mañana haciendo humo cualquier deseo de descansar por parte de Draco.

La salida con su padre no difería mucho a la anterior. Lo único de diferencia, fue que su padre tomaba rehenes. Generalmente eran mujeres y hombres adultos y evitaba entrar a casas en donde hubiese niños pequeños. Lo que no significaba que no entraran otros mortífagos.

A eso de la dos o tres de la mañana recién llegaba a su casa. Ayudó a su padre a encerrar a algunas personas en las mazmorras, siempre ocultando su rostro. Quería evitar por sobretodo que alguien lo reconociera, más si se consideraba que algunas personas eran parientes de compañeros mestizos o hijos de muggles que asistían a Hogwarts.

Su cita con Hermione estaba hecha trizas. Ya no era hora de ir a verla iría al otro día. Además quería descansar. Quería compartir con ella. Comer algo juntos, conversar… besarla… dormir a su lado… ¡tenía tantos planes! Y esperaba que a su adorado padre no se le ocurriera salir de nuevo. Inventaría que tenía spartegroit… y así nadie se le acercaría…

Cerró con seguro su puerta y le puso un par de hechizos para no escuchar ningún ruido y se tiró en la cama. Ya tendría tiempo para meterse en la tina.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione se levantó temprano. Estaba con neblina la mañana… sintió mucho dolor durante la noche. Debió haber sido donde Draco la había abrazado y por la excitación del momento no reparó en que le dolía el costado. Lamentablemente ya no le queda ningún analgésico y no podía esperar a que Draco llegara y le fuera a comprar algunos. Él no era el joven de los mandados… ni siquiera sabía qué era. Rió tristemente. Serían ya dos días sin verlo. ¡Y por Dios cuánto lo extrañaba!

Luego de ducharse y de, a duras penas, cambiarse de ropa, pues apenas se podía mover, fue a la cocina a tomarse un té. Ahí reparó en que le quedaban muy pocos alimentos. Tenía tres opciones: salir y comprar ella, esperar a que Draco volviera o simplemente tomar sus cosas e irse.

Esperó hasta el medio día y optó por salir ella misma a comprar. Si Draco no iba ese día, al otro día tomaría sus pertenencias y se iría a la Madriguera de donde luego volvería a casa de sus padres, solo para despedirse. Había perdido mucho tiempo.

Así que salió del departamento. No sin antes dejar una nota por si a Draco se le ocurría aparecer, explicándole que volvía de inmediato. Una vez afuera se dio cuenta de que estaba en algún lugar residencial de Londres, cercano a un centro comercial. Era cuestión de cruzar la calle y caminar un par de cuadras. Allí encontraría farmacia y supermercado. Compraría lo justo, además el dinero muggle que tenía no era mucho, lo suficiente para algunas bebidas, pan, y algo de fruta. Dejando por supuesto, dinero para cubrir la receta que llevaba en sus manos.

Afuera hacía mucho frío. La niebla no se había retirado. Y los londinenses habían reparado en ello. Por la fecha debían haber días de sol, sin embargo, la bruma era espesa, como cualquier día de invierno. Cruzó la calle y comenzó a avanzar por la acera. De repente un hielo le recorrió por la espalda. Alguien la miraba o seguía. Disimuladamente giró su cabeza hacia atrás, pero sólo vio gente que iba y venía, nada fuera de lugar pero, aún así, la sensación persistía.

Para su buena suerte, una farmacia estaba en su paso. Ingresó y compró la receta y luego de lo cual, raudamente ingresó a un supermercado que estaba a las afueras del centro comercial. Caminó por los pasillos, sintiendo persistentemente la presencia de alguien. Pero no veía nada extraño. Buscó lo que necesitaba: pan, bebidas, unos jugos, tomates, patatas y carne de pollo. Debía salir pronto de allí. Definitivamente no estaba sola. Por algo era bruja. Podía ver un poco más allá y su instintito le decía que estaba en peligro.

Pasó por la caja registradora y salió rápidamente del lugar. Al bajar la escala de tres peldaños, sin darse cuenta miró el cielo. Era bruja y por tanto los podía ver. Dementores. Tres o cuatro dando vueltas en el estacionamiento al aire libre que tenía el supermercado. Apretó fuertemente las bolsas y salió corriendo por una esquina. Sabía que si la veían, no tendrían compasión con ella. Al correr chocó con alguien y se le cayeron unos tomates. No perdió tiempo en recogerlos y siguió su carrera. Pero sentía que las secuelas de operación le estaban cobrando la pasada. Una punzada horrible la hizo detenerse en seco. Se apoyó en la pared y miró al cielo. Un par de calles más atrás se veían los Dementores, pero avanzaban hacia donde ella estaba. Tomó aire e intentó avanzar. Otra punzada. Esta vez fue con un sonoro "ay" Se puso una mano el costado y comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Otra vez chocó con alguien. Pero ahora este "alguien" le tomó fuertemente ambos brazos.

— ¡¿Qué idiotez haces?! – Era Draco que la miraba enfadado.

— De... Dementores.- Su garanta estaba seca y ella cansada, por lo que su voz sonó entrecortada.

— Los vi. Ven avanza conmigo. ¡Y no mires!

— Un... un patronus...

— ¡Ni se te ocurra convocar a tu patronus! Tendríamos a medio Ministerio acá y a los mortífagos de regalo… ¡Parece que al final de todo, sí te extirparon parte de tu cerebro...! Vayamos al departamento. Debemos hablar seriamente...

Se notaba que Draco estaba enfadado, pero lamentablemente ella no se podía detener a preguntarle. En su mente sólo daba vuelta la sensación de dolor insoportable que estaba experimentando.

— No puedo avanzar... me duele... – Se apoyó en el brazo de Draco.- De verdad que no puedo dar un paso más…

Draco la ayudó a caminar hasta una esquina, en donde giró con ella disimuladamente. Aprovechando la presencia de unos botes de basura, desapareció con ella.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda fuiste a hacer a la calle?!.- Fue lo primer que exclamó enojado una vez que aparecieron en el departamento y mientras ella buscaba un sillón para sentarse.

— A comprar… fui a comprar.- Decía mientras se acomodaba.

— ¡¿No me podías esperar unos minutos?!

— Draco, pensé que...

— ¡Que no vendría...! Lo sé... tuve problemas...

— Además tampoco me imaginé que hubiesen Dementores.

— Granger... estos dos días he visto cosas horribles y temo que si te atrapan no tendrán piedad contigo.

— Lo siento.

— ¡No basta con que lo sientas! ¿No te das cuenta del riesgo que corremos? ¡Si te dije que iba a volver es porque iba a volver! ¡Deja de una vez de dudar de mí!

— No he dudado... solo que... ¡Ay…! mejor me tomo mis pastillas.

— Deja... quédate ahí recostada. Yo traeré tus pastillas. ¡Mujer tonta!

— ¡Deja de retarme Draco Malfoy!

— ¡Lo haré cada vez que hagas una idiotez! ¡Y te callas porque mientras más hablas más te duele el costado!

Draco le trajo un vaso con agua y le entregó dos pastillas. Hermione de inmediato se las tomó.

— Gracias.- Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Y trató de descansar. Ya le harían efecto los analgésicos.

— Hermione… he sido muy duro contigo…

— Así es… pero yo no debí salir…

— ¿Te duele mucho? – Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella poniendo sus manos en las piernas de Hermione.

— Bastante. Creo que me quedaré quieta por lo que resta del día… - Respondió sin mirarlo. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el respaldar del sofá, mirando techo.

— Noche… por lo que resta de la noche… Son las nueve y media.

— No pensé que fuera tan tarde… lamento lo ocurrido. – Ahora lo miró, pero en vez de encontrar un rostro enfadado, Draco tenía cara de preocupación.

— Tranquila… Ya se me pasó el enojo.- Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, besando su frente.- No soy capaz de estar enojado mucho rato… se me pasa pronto.

Fue en ese momento en que Hermione reparó en que sobre la alfombra había una bolso. Eso no estaba allí cuando ella salió.

— Y ese bolso que está ahí, ¿Es tuyo?

— Yo lo traje. Es mi ropa.

— Tu…

— Así es… he pensado en quedarme unos días acá contigo. Pero tranquila. – Se apuró en decir, viendo la cara de Hermione.- Prometo no tocarte. Mira lo que causaron un par de besos. Apenas te puedes mover. ¿Qué pasaría si…

— Ya entendí.- Lo interrumpió. Sabía a qué se refería él.

Draco rio burlescamente, poniéndose de pie e inmediatamente buscó algo al interior del bolso.

— No encontré en casa estambre y agujas, pero sí este libro. – Y se lo entregó a Hermione.

— "Como agua para chocolate" – Leyó Hermione.- Draco, este es un libro muggle… yo no pensé que leyeras este tipo de escrituras.

— A escondidas conozco mucho de lo que hacen los muggles. Tienen cosas maravillosas sin magia… y en cuanto a este libro… bien… era de mi madre… ella lo leyó y estaba allí... lo tomé… y te lo traigo a ti… Espero que te guste.

Hermione no respondió ya que de inmediato había comenzado a leer el prólogo.

— Mientras te entretienes, prepararé algo de cenar… luego comemos y nos acostamos. Ya te dije tranquila… la cama es grande y si quieres pones una almohada en medio. No te voy a tocar… - Ella sonrió.

— Confío en ti.

— Pues yo no en mí.- Le guiñó un ojo y salió hacia la cocina.

En la noche, Draco se acomodó al lado de ella. Y en efecto, Hermione había puesto una almohada entre ambos. Draco rió. Y la quitó de inmediato. El frio era intenso… de hecho sabían que los Dementores estaban cerca.

— Hace frío… no pienso dormir en la orilla de la cama, teniéndote cerca.- Y se acomodó detrás de ella. Pero Hermione, producto de los medicamentos, ya dormía profundamente.- Buenas noches.- Y le besó la mejilla para dormir también al lado de ella.

En la madrugada Draco sintió que Hermione se estaba quejando… así le tocó la frente. Estaba fría. Y la ventana del dormitorio tenía escarcha. Los Dementores debían estar muy cerca. Se levantó y cubrió la ventana con la cortina oscura que estaba a un lado. Además sacó otra cobija del clóset y cubrió a Hermione

— ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó un poco desorientada.

— Estás helada.

Draco abrigó a Hermione y se acostó nuevamente a su lado, muy pegado a ella. Incluso se acomodó de tal manera que ella tenía de almohada el brazo de él.

— Gracias.

— Duerme…

— ¿No vendrán?

— ¿Los Dementores? No. Tranquila. Este departamento es indetectable para ellos. Lamentablemente nosotros sí advertimos su presencia… ¿Te sigue doliendo?

— No tanto… sólo que me siento como drogada…

— Granger… Tan testaruda… casi te pierdo hoy. No lo vuelvas a hacer. No te imaginas por los horrores que he pasado... ni lo que he visto… ellos no tendrían ningún tipo de contemplación contigo… No quiero ni pensar…

— No lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo.

— Eso espero. Y ahora duerme. Mira que debes recuperar fuerzas para lo que viene.

— ¿La Guerra?

— No. Duerme.- Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto pícara. Hermione sintió que en su estómago vivía una mariposa enorme. Sabía a qué se refería Draco… ¿esta ella preparada para dar ese paso?

— Mañana me voy a quedar todo el día contigo… veo que no estás bien.

— Mañana voy a estar mejor.

— ¡Y dale! Hermione… eres de naturaleza porfiada…

— Ya... ya… okey… me dejaré querer

— Entonces tengo mucho trabajo.

Hermione dio un suspiro y se acomodó en el pecho de Draco, sentía el ritmo de los latidos cardíacos de él. Y así se quedó dormida.


	6. Lo dulce se hace amargo

En la mañana despertó sin ningún dolor. Advirtió que Draco ya se había levantado. No sabía qué hora era, pero debían ser más de las diez de la mañana y el día estaba radiante. Los Dementores (incluido su frío) se debían haber retirado. Se iba a levantar de la cama cuando Draco ingresó al dormitorio con bata de baño (parecía que hacía poco había salido de la ducha) y con una bandeja con café y unas tostadas para dos.

— No sé preparar desayuno. Se me quemaron las tostadas… lo siento.- Hermione sonrió al tomar la bandeja. Efectivamente las tostadas tenían un poco apetitoso color negro.- Al menos el café está bueno…. Es que es instantáneo.

— La intensión es lo que cuenta… gracias… gracias por todo.

Luego de compartir el café de la mañana y de haber conversado de tantas cosas, Hermione decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Se metió en el baño mientras Draco retiraba la bandeja del dormitorio. Él se sentía en la gloria… Parecía que eran un matrimonio. Se sentía como si recién estuviese casado y viviendo su luna de miel. Rio para sí. Él, tan joven y con un mundo por delante, cavilando en casarse y con la menos pensada: con Hermione Granger, aquella insoportable sangre sucia y sabelotodo… pero por sobretodo… adorable.

Mientras Hermione se duchaba él aprovechó para cambiarse ropa. Se vistió con un pantalón de lino negro, una camisa de tela, también negra, ese era su color favorito y zapatos de vestir pulcramente lustrados con un brillo resplandeciente. Mientras daba el último nudo a sus cordones, Hermione salió de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla y con su cabello mojado envuelto en un turbante blanco.

— Draco… disculpa… pensé que estabas en la sala…

Intentó regresar al baño… sentía vergüenza de que Draco la viera así… casi sin ropa

Verla envuelta en esa toalla lo incitaba demasiado… más que verla con el pijama del hospital. Raudamente se acercó a ella y la tomó la cintura… esta vez no se le escaparía.

— Me debes un par de besos, Granger.

Y sin esperar respuesta de parte de ella buscó con ansia su boca. Hermione solo cerró los ojos y lo abrazó cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de Draco. Jamás a ninguno de sus anteriores novios (o casi novios), Krumm o McLaggen, les permitió besarla de esa manera. En cambio con Draco era tan distinto, sentía que sus instintos femeninos la traicionaban y hacían desearlo más y más. Simplemente dejaba pasar a Draco. Dejaba que los labios y lengua de él entraran en la suya, sin mayor cuestionamiento. Lo único que quería era sentirlo…

Era un beso con tanto deseo que Hermione sintió algo que nunca había experimentado. Su humedad femenina estaba a flor de piel así como los casi tranparentes vellos de los brazos estaban erizados… temblaba completamente.

Draco le quitó el turbante de toalla y su cabello calló por sus hombros. Mientras él comenzaba a bajar sus manos hacia la cadera de ella, su boca besaba su cuello y lamía cada espacio que había entre su piel y la toalla.

Comenzó a retroceder con ella hacia la cama. Hermione sabía lo que venía y también sabía que si Draco le quitaba la toalla quería desnuda ante él… pero ya nada le importaba… sólo deseaba sentirlo completamente. Quería que su cuerpo de niña sintiera como una mujer…

— Ven amor… no puedo esperar más… - Pero una punzada lo alertó que algo no andaba bien. Comenzaba el horrible hormigueo en su brazo. Soltó a Hermione de inmediato…- No otra vez…

— Draco… ¡Noo… por favor…!

— Hermione…

Y volvió a tocar su brazo. Voldemort lo estaba convocando. Miró suplicante a Hermione. Ella se aferró a su mano, pero en un momento, ya no estaba su mano en la de él… había desparecido.

Hermione sintió un vacío enorme y una tristeza tremenda… Draco se negaba a ser lo que su padre quería que fuera y aún así, era obligado. Temía tanto que algo le pudiera ocurrir. Si se enteraban de que estaban juntos, lo podrían incluso matar. ¿Qué haría ella sin él? Sentía que su vida sin él no tenía sentido. ¿En qué momento comenzó a sentir algo por Draco? ¿En qué momento sintió que ella le pertenecía? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a perderlo en medio de una guerra? O ¿Sería capaz de guardar ese secreto por tanto tiempo?

Draco apareció en medio de la sala de su casa. Estaba Voldemort, Lucius, Narcisa, dos mortífagos que no conocía y la loca de su tía Bellatrix, y en el centro, una joven. Estaba seguro que era una alumna de Hogwarts. Sí, era una niña que debía cursar tercer o cuarto grado de la casa Ravenclaw. Ella no lo reconoció, ya que todos tenían sus respectivas máscaras, a excepción de Narcisa que solo tenía su cara cubierta con un pañuelo negro y Bellatrix que, orgullosa de ser una mortífaga, lucía su rostro descubierto.

La niña estaba atada de manos a un pilar de la casa. Se veía que había llorado mucho, le recordó a Hermione cuando la rescató de las mazmorras. Quiso acercarse, pero sabía que debía actuar. Sí, actuar como el resto.

— Mi querido nuevo Mortífago.- Agradeció que la serpiente no dijera su nombre.- Quiero que nos muestres tus avances. Con esto sabremos si estás listo para liderar tú un grupo de cacería.

Draco miró a Lucius que estaba al costado de Narcisa, frente a Voldemort, quien sólo le hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que debía hacer todo lo que Voldemort le ordenara.

— ¿Y qué quiere que haga, Señor?- Le preguntó usando un tono muy pausado de voz. Tratando por todos los medios de esconder su nerviosismo.

— Que… ¿qué quiero que hagas? Tu trabajo…. Ella es una sangre sucia… hija de muggles… has que diga que no es bruja…

Draco lo miró unos segundos, como esperando a que le diera otra alternativa, pero bien sabía a qué se refería, sin embargo, debía ganar tiempo para que se le ocurriera algo qué hacer. Sacó su varita y se acercó a la muchacha apuntándola, quien al verlo acercarse intentó esconderse pero sus ataduras le impedían cualquier movimiento.

— Tú… dime… ¿Eres bruja?

— Yo… yo soy bruja.

— Los muggles no pueden tener hijos con poderes mágicos. Di que no eres bruja.- No supo si la niña pudo ver a través de su antifaz o sus ojos le dieron una señal ya que la notó titubeante.

— Este… si… no bueno… no… no soy bruja.

— Fácil.- Se giró hacia Voldemort.-Listo. Dijo que no es bruja.

— Malfoy, ¿tu hijo es siempre así? ¿Con quién cree que está tratando?

— Me dijo, Señor, que le pidiera que dijera que no era bruja y ella lo dijo.

— Creo que ambos no hablamos el mismo idioma, Sr. Malfoy.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Eres Draco Malfoy?- La chica lo reconoció.

— ¡Mierda!- Draco se volvió hacia ella.

— No importa joven Malfoy, después de esto, ella no recordará nada.

Voldemort se sentó en un sitial mientras hizo un movimiento con su varita y la joven fue despojada de su vestido, quedando sólo con ropa interior. Bellatrix se acomodó detrás de Voldemort riendo a carcajadas. Gozaba con el dolor ajeno.

— Actúa. Ahora… aquí delante de todos. Quiero divertirme un rato.

Draco miró a su madre, quien había comenzado a llorar. Lucius tenía apretado ambos puños en señal de rabia por la respuesta de su hijo, a los mortífagos se les podía ver la sonrisa sádica dibujada en sus labios, que era lo único visible en sus rostros.

Tragó en seco. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué la torturara?

— Le agradeceré, Mi Señor, ser más específico…- Osadamente se atrevió a preguntar. Lucius se acercó a él y lo tomó de un brazo.

— Hazte hombre hijo, demuestra que eres capaz de todo por Voldemort.

— Vamos joven Malfoy. Demuestre cuánto sabe. Esta joven no merece nada de nosotros… porque es una farsante… haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Draco observó a la muchacha que estaba suplicante en el suelo. Atenta a sus movimientos.

— Por favor… no…

— ¿Quiere que la mate, mi Señor?

— ¡Demonios, Draco! ¡Hazla tuya delante de todos nosotros! – Le gritó Bellatrix.

— ¿Pero estás loca, bruja? Padre, ¿quieres que viole a esta niña?

— No es niña, es adolescente…. Los adolescentes lo hacen de continuo, hijo.

— Ni muerto. Mi Señor…- Se giró hacia Voldemort.- Lo siento, pero me niego a violar o tomar a una mujer en contra de su voluntad. Siento que no estoy preparado… aún… necesito mayor entrenamiento… además actos de este tipo con espectadores me dificultan…

Hubo un extraño e incómodo silencio. Esperaba haberse expresado bien. Y si no, pues, ya tendría que sólo que los crucios que vendrían.

Sin embargo, Voldemort, como buscando algo para calmarse, acarició la cabeza de su mascota que estaba enrollado por sobre el sitial.

— Lucius… ya veo que tu hijo aún no aprende… Ven acércate.

Malfoy padre se acercó a su mentor, titubeante, esperando lo peor para él y su familia.

— Ten… usa esto… con tres o cuatro bastará…. Con eso aprenderá a hacer caso a sus mayores.- Voldemort le entregó un látigo de cuero negro a Lucius.- Bien si no lo usas con tu hijo, tengo otro, el cual será usado en tu mujer y en ti… Nagini acompaña a los Malfoy… tienen algo que hacer.

Lucius tomó el látigo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Retrocedió hasta Draco y lo tomó del brazo. Bellatrix aplaudía detrás de Voldemort.

— Andando.

— No, Lucius por favor!- Narcisa lloraba tapándose la cara. Sabía que Lucius era capaz de todo por Voldemort.

— Madre no llores.

— ¡Calla, estúpido! Narcisa, ven también. Si no quieres ser tú quien pruebe este látigo.- les dijo Lucius.

Los tres salieron del salón rumbo a la sala de torturas que se había instalado en las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy.

En cuanto a Voldemort, este miró a los dos mortífagos que estaban a su lado.

— Ustedes, terminen el trabajo que el señor Malfoy dejó inconcluso.

La joven que estaba en el suelo, vio como esos dos hombres se acercaban a ella. Sólo se escuchó un gran grito en la sala.

Luego, silencio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucius llevaba el brazo apretado de Draco, quien en ningún momento ponía resistencia. Sabía lo que le esperaba. Otra paliza de su padre. No sería la primera. Pero sería la última. Esta vez aguantaría… si no su madre sería quien recibiera los golpes. Y bien sabía que ella no lo resistiría.

— Lucius, por favor no lo hagas… ¡es tu hijo…!

— ¡Silencio!

Ingresaron a un cuarto con luz tenue, en donde en el centro se encontraba una mesa de piedra con diversas manchas de sangre. Un par de sillas también de piedra en la orilla, y varios implementos de castigo colgados en las paredes. El hedor de ese lugar era horrible. Debía haber un trozo de carne en descomposición. Narcisa se cubrió la nariz para no sentir el olor.

En ese momento aparecieron de la nada unas esposas de fierro que apresaron las manos de Draco.

— No es necesario, padre. No huiré.

— No fui yo… Debe ser El Señor Oscuro que las mandó.

Luego de ello, las mismas esposas se colgaron a un fierro que sobresalía de una columna, dejando a Draco de espaldas, luego su camisa fue rasgada dejando al descubierto su espalda. La que evidenciaba algunas cicatrices anteriores.

El brazo de Lucius se levantó y con él el látigo, tomando fuerzas para azotar a su hijo.

— ¡No Lucius por favor! ¡No lo hagas…! ¡No!

— Uno.

Draco creyó desmayarse al primer contacto del látigo, éste tenía una punta de fierro el cual cortaba cada centímetro de piel.

— ¿Eres feliz padre destruyendo a tu propia sangre? – Le gritó Draco en medio de su dolor.  
>— ¡No me volverás a dejar en vergüenza nuevamente! ¡Si tengo matarte delante del Señor Tenebroso, lo haré! ¡Dos!<p>

Sin gritar y sin quejarse Draco recibió el segundo latigazo. Ahora sentía que la sangre estaba derramándose por su torso. Las heridas debían ser profundas.

— ¡Tres!- Pero Narcisa se interpuso y ella recibió el tercer azote en su pecho y estómago. De inmediato el vestido blanco que traía debajo de la caperuza negra se empapó con sangre. Narcisa había caído al suelo desmayada.

— ¡Madre! ¡No…!

— ¿Ves lo que haces? Si muere será tu culpa… ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro!

— ¡Basta padre… por favor…! - Y lo poco que lograba ver o percibir, ayudó para no sentir el quinto latigazo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alguien lo cargaba hacia su cuarto. No lograba bien. Sí, eran dos elfos que lo llevaban levitando. Su madre iba delante de él… caminaba despacio.

Llegaron a su cuarto y los elfos lo acostaron en su cama. Luego salieron y Narcisa cerró la puerta con su varita. Aún vestía el traje blanco mostrando la mancha de sangre en él. Pero al parecer ésta yo no sangraba. Debía haberse hecho ella misma un hechizo.

— Madre… quiero ir donde Hermione…

— ¿Con Hermione…? ¿Dices que irte al departamento de Andrómeda?

— Así es.

— Debes dejar que te cure antes…

— Ella sabrá qué hacer… necesito estar con ella.

— ¿La amas Draco?

— Creo que es lo único real en mi vida. Sí, madre, la amo.- Narcisa sonrió.

— No tienes la fuerza necesaria para desaparecer solo. Tendré que llevarte yo.

— Bien.

— ¿Tienes tu varita?

— Sí… acá.- Y apuntó una pierna. Debía de tenerla escondida en el calcetín.

Ayudó a Draco a ponerse pie, cruzó el brazo de él por sobre su hombro y desapareció con su hijo.  
>Aparecieron en el departamento. Allí estaba Hermione dando vueltas en círculo en la habitación. Al verlos de inmediato corrió a ver a Draco que colgaba del hombro de su madre, al tocarlo su mano quedó empapada en sangre.<p>

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— Tranquila… amor… son sólo cariños de mi padre…- Le dijo él sonriendo forzadamente.

— Ten. Cubre con este ungüento las heridas de mi hijo. Sanarán pronto. Es mucho más efectivo que el díctamo porque también que elimina las cicatrices mágicas externas… y ayuda a regenerar tejidos internos… es Murlap… úsala…- Narcisa le entregó un frasco con una crema espesa dentro.

Ambas llevaron a Draco al dormitorio y lo acostaron boca abajo. Hermione le quitó la capa con que Narcisa había cubierto el cuerpo de su hijo.

— ¡Dios Santo! ¡Pero cómo…! ¡Dios!- Hermione se sentó a una orilla de la cama… ya no podía controlar su llanto.

— Me debo ir. No quiero que echen de menos mi presencia.

— Gracias madre.

Y Narcisa desapareció. Hermione abrió el pomo que le entregó Narcisa, poniendo un poco en su dedo índice, y rápidamente comenzó a esparcir la crema por las heridas de Draco.

— Se siente bien.

— ¿Sí?- pero Draco notó que ese "Si" lo dijo en medio de su llanto.

— Ehh… Bella Bruja… no llores… cuando me maten, te autorizo para que llores, pero ahora no…

— No puedo imaginar cómo un padre puede hacerle esto a su hijo… ¡¿Dónde están los derechos de los niños en el mundo mágico?!

— ¿Derechos? ¿Tenemos derechos los niños… o los adolescentes?

— Los muggles tienen una Convención. ¡Y situaciones como esta, en algunos países, es pagado con cárcel! El maltrato infantil es penado por la ley… ¡Dios mío Draco, tu padre es un monstruo!

— Sí lo es… ahí… ahí deja tu mano… cuando me tocas siento que ya no duele.

Hermione sonrió. Las heridas sangrantes de apoco fueron deteniendo el flujo. Y en un par de minutos, eran cinco simple delgadas líneas que se cruzaban en la espalda de Draco. Era como si un lápiz las hubiese trazado.

— A pesar de que ya no tienes las heridas, te daré un poco de medicina muggle…

— Como quieras. Ahora tú eres mi enfermera… aunque me gustan las enfermeras con falda corta.- Dijo tocándole las piernas a Hermione.

— Veo que el enfermo está mucho mejor. Ya vuelvo.- Y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Fue a la cocina por agua y un par de analgésicos. Draco se los tomó de inmediato.

— Acuéstate a mi lado… por favor…

— Pensaba hacer algo para que comieras…

— No tengo hambre… prefiero que estés conmigo…

Hermione se acostó al lado de Draco. El seguía boca abajo en la cama, a pesar de que sus heridas mágicamente estaban curadas. Al cabo de unos diez minutos Draco se durmió profundamente. Hermione aprovechó para cocinar algo de sopa para darle una vez que despertara.

En la tarde, cerca de las ocho, y viendo que Draco no despertaba, ella volvió a recostarse a su lado. Instintivamente le acarició la espalda. Él se movió. Estaba despierto.

— ¿Te duele?

— Siento que me arde… pero… deja tu mano puesta... siento que cuando me tocas el escozor cede…

— Así.- Hermione puso su mano un par de segundos en un lado y luego en otro…

— ¿En qué momento comencé a amarte Hermione?

Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía… Draco acaba de decirle que la amaba. Sonrió feliz… ella también lo amaba…

— No sé… quizá cuando me viste los calzones del hospital.- Dijo riendo.

— Jajaja eran muy sensuales…

— Sí, en cambio yo… Sí sé cuando te comencé a amar…

— ¿Sí? Y cuándo fue eso… Ahí deja tu mano.

— Cuando me llevaste agua en el calabozo de tu casa.- Draco guardó silencio unos segundos.

— Creo que ese fue el comienzo... Ahí… ahí detente…. se siente bien.

Hermione estaba tentada de hacer algo. Cada vez que tocaba la piel de Draco este sentía que menos le ardía, pero mientras más lo tocaba más ganas le daban de besarlo. Sin pensarlo más, posó sus labios sobre la espalda de Draco, sorprendiéndolo gratamente. Guardó silencio. La dejó inventar. Era infinitamente placentero sentir los labios de ella en su piel. Cada beso suyo activaba sus sentidos. Lo hacían sentirse en el paraíso, con una Eva solo para él.

— Creo que te estás endeudado Granger...

— ¿Granger? Entonces te tendré que pagar, Malfoy.

— No seas malita… sigue…

Hermione sonrió y lo volvió a besar en la espalda, cerca de sus hombros. Draco olvidó que aún le ardía un poco y se volvió hacia ella.

— Ahora no te me escapas.

— No me quiero escapar.

Draco tomó la cabeza de Hermione y besó con furia esos labios que había incitado su instinto masculino. Y sin preguntárselo siquiera logró ponerla debajo de él abriéndose paso entre sus piernas. Besando y devorando cada centímetro de su boca. Su lengua la exploraba por completo… con tanto fuego eran sus besos, que Hermione, sin pensarlo dio un pequeño gemido de placer.

— Amor… quiero que seas mía ahora.

— Es que...

— Sé que no has estado nunca con nadie… y quiero ser el primero y el único en tu vida.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y su respuesta fue un beso fuerte en los labios de él, en donde la lengua de ella buscó su camino en la boca de Draco. Él entendió que esa acción era un "Sí".

Al cabo de unos segundos había logrado quitarle la ropa a Hermione. Al fin podía observar aquella piel suave y blanca, aquellas curvas perfectas que serían de él.

— Eres mía…

— Siempre lo seré…

Draco tocó suavemente el busto de ella, Hermione solo cerró los ojos para sentir que la boca de Draco besaba su cuello y que de apoco comenzaba a bajar hacia sus pechos. Lo dejó recorrer su piel. Su humedad femenina estaba al borde y sentía que Draco estaba llegando al máximo de su excitación.

Lo que estaba sintiendo Draco era tan potente que tuvo que contenerse para no poseerla de inmediato de manera apasionada, pues se dijo para sí que su Hermione se merecía lo mejor y que lo mejor había que darlo despacio.

— Te quiero, Hermione… Te quiero. Eres todo lo que realmente me importa en la vida.-Confesó dejando a continuación que su cuerpo le demostrara lo que era imposible decir con palabras.

Cuando logró sentir el roce masculino en su intimidad, a pesar de que Draco estaba aún con sus pantalones, vaciló y sintió miedo. Nunca en su vida, había sentido a un hombre tan cerca. Nunca en su vida había experimentado el hacer el amor. Jamás se habría imaginado que ese hombre sería Draco Malfoy. Hermione lo besó con amor, con el amor que había nacido en su corazón y que llevaba esperando entregárselo desde hacía rato.

— No sabes cuánto te amo…

— Yo también te amo… Draco. - Le dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin dejar de besarla, Draco la hizo acomodarse entre las cobijas revueltas por sus movimientos. Comenzó a acariciarla, a seguir con sus dedos la curva de su cuello, llegó hasta el valle que había entre sus pechos y siguió bajando hasta la curva de su cadera. Aquellas caricias tan íntimas hicieron que el deseo de Hermione fuera aumentando… la hacía temblar completamente.

Incapaz de seguir con ese jueguito. Draco se apresuró en quitarse los pantalones y luego se posó nuevamente sobre ella, besándola…. devorando sus labios….

Al fin ingresaba en el cuerpo de ella. Era un templo hermoso que exploraba despacio. Por fin… por primera vez en su vida hacía el amor… las anteriores no contaban… ninguna más contaría.

Hermione sentía como su cuerpo de niña cambiaba. Sentía el dolor del cambio, sin embargo las manos… los besos…. Las caricias de Draco borraban cualquier atisbo de dolor en medio del torbellino de placer al cual estaba siendo sometida. Se sentía presa… presa a voluntad por él… por Draco… el primer hombre en su vida.

Cuando sintió que llegaba al orgasmo, una sensación que hizo que gimiera de placer, sin tapujos, ni pudor, Draco apresuró el ritmo para terminar juntos en el clímax del placer.

Mirándote adivino lo que piensas  
>estamos solos sentimientos se despiertan<br>y la noche espera besándonos  
>la aventura comienza<br>nuestros latidos se desbocan como el viento  
>y nuestras almas pecan<br>ay deseo.

Beberme tu cuerpo  
>canela y fuego<br>ay deseo  
>sentir el momento el universo<br>deseo tenerte como lo deseo.

Hermione dormía dando la espalda a Draco. Él la tenía abrazada y cubierta por su sudor. Se habían amado una y otra vez. Era de madrugada. La tarde se había hecho corta, entre juegos, besos, caricias y risas. Todo el dolor que experimentó en la mañana, se había borrado, gracias a la poción de su madre y las caricias de su Hermione. Ella tenía razón, el momento en que le llevó agua al calabozo, fue entonces cuando la comenzó a amar.

Ahora no entendía cómo pudo vivir sin ella teniéndola tan cerca. ¿Cómo podría aguantar un año sin verla? Sí, un año. Sería durante todo el año escolar que no la vería. Mientras ella iría con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley en busca de esos llamados Horrocruxes para destruir a Voldemort. Pero un año no era un siglo. Interminable para él… pero ese año terminaría y al fin podrían estar juntos nuevamente y para siempre.

— Amor… tengo hambre.

— Yo también.-Le dijo girando para quedar frente a él.

— Pero te quiero comer a ti.

— ¿No te cansas?

— Nunca.- Y otra vez la besó. No pasó mucho rato para que otra vez Draco disfrutara derramándose al interior de ella y ella sintiendo los primeros orgasmos de su vida.

A eso de las siete de la mañana Draco despertó de un sobresalto. Se sentó en la cama. Pensó que había mortífagos cerca. Ese movimiento brusco provocó que Hermione también despertara.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada. Disculpa. Tuve un mal sueño eso es todo.

— Estamos juntos… todo lo malo que viviste con tu padre ya quedó atrás…

— En la tarde iré a casa… quiero saber si hay novedades…

— ¿Me vas dejar sola de nuevo?- Le hizo un puchero y Draco se derritió.

— Eres malvada, ¿segura que el sombrero seleccionador te dijo que eras un Gryffindor?

— Segura.

— Bien… aunque seas una leona… esta serpiente te amará todo el día.

— Antes, déjame ir al baño… Draco… creo que he manchado las sábanas.

— ¿Y? A mí no me molesta.

— A mi sí.

— Entonces vamos juntos al baño…

— No… déjame ir sola. Eso forma parte de mi intimidad.

— ¡Nada de cosas del pasado…! Ahora "tu intimidad" es "mi intimidad", así que vamos juntos a ver cómo estas… mal que mal soy el causante de eso.- Y le hizo un gesto con las cejas.

— ¡Eres insufrible!

— ¡Miren quien habla…!

En la mañana (tarde) a eso de las once, ambos estaban exhaustos. Hermione jamás pensó que hacer el amor una vez la haría una adicta al sexo, y Draco era insaciable. No dejaba de besar y acariciar a su Hermione, como ahora él le decía… "Mía". Evitaría decirle Hermione o Granger, eso para evitar decir, sin querer, su nombre delante de otras personas... y ella ya se había acostumbrado.

Cansados y sin hablar mucho cada uno se duchó por separado. Primero Hermione y Luego Draco.

Cuando Hermione logró hacer un par de tostadas decentes, Draco llegó a la mesa. Ambos se miraron y sus rostros estaban demacrados.

— Sí Mía, un gasto enorme de energía… y sin combustible.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada. Draco tenía razón. Era como si les hubieran ordenado dar 100 vueltas al campo de Quiddich… sin descanso.

— Creo que hemos bajado de peso.

— Que baje yo de peso, está bien… pero tú… tú estás muy delgada Hermione. Pero una delgada muy sensual.- Le hizo un provocativo movimiento de cejas a su Mía.

— No Draco… otra no… descansemos por hoy ¿sí? Además… ya me duele… - Lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Oh... lo siento… a mí también me duele.- Y Draco se apuntaba su parte íntima.

Y ambos terminaron riendo. Aquel día se acomodaron en la alfombra de la sala y vieron una película por televisión. En un canal exhibían "Dirty Dancing", Hermione se la recomendó a Draco y, a pesar de que ella ya la había visto antes, disfrutó con las canciones y el baile. Parecía que Draco estaba embelesado con la música.

No se dio cuenta cuando terminó la película y ya era de noche. Tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y la llevó al cuarto. La acostó y cubrió con una cobija. Se acostó a su lado, abrazándola y juntos se quedaron dormidos. Ambos estaban exhaustos.

Ya habían transcurrido tres días desde esa primera vez… y Hermione revisaba la alacena y el refrigerador muggle antiguo que tenían. Prácticamente no había nada qué comer. Además debía abordar un tema con Draco… un tema que de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago… por miedo… por cobardía…

— ¿Sucede algo Mía? - Draco la había abrazado por la espalda y le besaba el cuello.

— No tenemos nada qué comer… queda café, té y azúcar… pero…

— Creo que debo ir a casa por algunas cosas. No nos arriesgaremos a salir.

Hermione giró hacia Draco. y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos bellos que cada día amaba más.

— Y si tu padre otra vez quiere que hagas cosas…

— Sí, lo he pensado… espero que se dé por vencido… Jamás atacaría a una mujer…. jamás mataría a nadie… y eso es lo que él no entiende.

— Tengo miedo de que te haga más daño.

— Ya no me importa… mira, si me vuelve a golpear… me pones esa cremita mágica que te dio mi mamá… luego me das unos besitos en la espalda… y terminamos tres días encerrados haciéndonos el amor… ¿Sí? ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Eres un loco!

— Por ti…

Hermione rió, pero luego se separó de Draco para apoyarse en el mueble del lavaplatos. Él advirtió de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

— Ya. Dime. Qué ocurre.

— Draco… no hemos tomado ninguna precaución…

— Están todos los hechizos…

— No me refiero a eso… me refiero a protegernos... tú y yo… Draco, no puedo quedar embarazada…

Draco guardó silencio. Sabía que ella en cualquier minuto iba a tocar ese tema. Sinceramente él no quería abordarlo… se había imaginado teniendo un hijo con ella… un hijo que le impidiera a ella irse en esa cruzada con Potter y Weasley… un hijo que fuera su razón de vivir y por quien estaba dispuesto a desafiar a su familia y hasta el mismo Voldemort.

— ¿En qué piensas, Draco?

— En que seríamos unos excelentes padres jóvenes.

— Sabes que no podemos… que no debemos… que eso sería una locura…. Además yo… yo tengo miedo de ser madre tan joven… qué dirían mis padres…. eso sin pensar en qué dirían los tuyos… o si tú estarías dispuesto a decírselos… esto sería un terremoto…

— Hermione… tranquila. Deseo, por sobre todas las cosas que estés tranquila. El hecho de desear tener un hijo contigo es sólo eso… un deseo…. a lo mejor más adelante. Sé que mi madre tiene una poción anticonceptiva que usa "después de…" Se la pediré ¿Sí? ¿Más tranquila ahora?

— ¿Se lo dirás a tu madre?

— Creo que ella ya se lo imagina. Ven Mía… tranquila mi "Sabelotodo insufrible"… algún día podremos tener un hijo ¿no?

— ¿Crees que llegue ese día?

— Espero que sí.- Y la abrazó fuertemente. El rostro de ella estaba cubierto por las lágrimas. Sabía que irremediablemente en algún momento se separarían… lo que no sabía e incierto era, por cuánto tiempo… y lo más importante era que al término de la guerra, ¿podrían estar juntos?

En la tarde Draco llegó de regreso de su casa, mientras Hermione leía el libro que Draco le había regalado. Al verlo de inmediato corrió a abrazarlo. Algo ocurría. Se notaba que él estaba serio y preocupado.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿De qué te enteraste?

— Ven, sentémonos. – Dejó una bolsa de papel con algunos alimentos en el piso y tomó la mano de Hermione, sentándose juntos en el sofá grande.

— Saben de Potter, irán tras él apenas cumpla los 17. Ese día el hogar muggle en donde vive ya no será seguro. Deben sacarlo de allí.

— ¿Pero cómo te enteraste? Tu padre …

— Hubo una reunión. De casualidad estaba en casa… y participé de ella. Hay un soplón en la Orden del Fénix que está entregando información a los Mortífagos… debes irte y avisarles…

— ¿Quieres que me vaya hoy?- Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que ese momento llegaría en algún momento. Lo malo era, que no imaginó que fuera tan pronto.

— No. Hoy no harán nada. Pero mañana… mañana tendrías que irte con ellos.

— Antes debo pasar por casa… quiero proteger a mis padres.

— Yo te dejaré allí para que puedas irte luego donde los Weasley.

— Draco… ¡no te quiero dejar! Quien sabe cuándo nos podremos volver a ver… a estar juntos…

— Eso es lo peor de todo… pero debemos ser fuertes. Sabemos que lo que viene es difícil y que pondrá en juego todos nuestros sentidos…. pero nuestros sentimientos deben ser fuerte Mía… tú eres mía, "Mi Hermione…", que nunca se te olvide eso.- Y la besó con todo el amor que un podía expresar.- Esta noche será nuestra… será inolvidable, amor mío.

— Draco… te quiero tanto…

— Y yo a ti… Ven… vayamos a comer algo. Traje comida preparada….

Luego de cenar, se fueron al cuarto. Sabían que esa noche sería la última noche juntos. Y por eso, tendría que ser inolvidable para ambos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

En la mañana, sin decir nada, Hermione se levantó luego que Draco saliera de la ducha. En silencio ingresó al baño. Al cabo de unos minutos salió, pero Draco no estaba en el dormitorio, debía estar en la sala. Se cambió ropa y ordenó sus cosas. Guardó todo, incluso la copia de la ficha de ingreso al hospital y la receta…ese sería su tesoro… todo con la firma de Draco Malfoy.

Mientras terminaba de meter las últimas cosas en una maleta, ingresó Draco con un pequeño bolsito de cuero en sus manos.

— Ten… es un regalo… has un hechizo "diminuendo"… y las cosas quedarán tan pequeñas que podrán meterlas todas en este bolsito de cuentas… te servirá para que no cargues peso… prueba.

Hermione sonrió. Draco era tan detallista y preocupado por su bienestar que a veces no encontraba la forma de cómo agradecerle todo lo hecho por ella. Hizo un movimiento con su varita y tanto el baúl como las maletas se hicieron pequeños de sólo de un par de centímetros. Y luego volaron y se metieron en el bolsito.

— ¡Guau! ¡Este hechizo es genial!

— Lo sé… yo lo practiqué muchas veces… Ahora hazlo tuyo. Las cosas pueden quedar muy pequeñas… es cosa de práctica. Luego con un "Finite" o un "engordio" todo vuelve a la normalidad. Debes practicar.

— Muy bien.

— Gracias.

— Agradécemelo luego… cuidándote… ¿si…? ah… y nada de besitos y abrazos con ninguno de ese par... mira que muy amigos tuyos serán, pero yo no los soporto.

— Draco… - Y lo besó suavemente en los labios.- Te amo.

— Lo sé. ¿Estás lista?

— Sí.

— Entonces vamos.

La tomó de la mano y juntos desaparecieron del departamento, llegando justo en frente de la casa de los padres de Hermione.

— Hasta acá llego yo.

— Bien.

— ¡Ah… antes que se me olvide! Ten.- Le entregó un frasquito.- Es una poción que la puedes usar hasta un mes después de haber hecho el amor.

— ¿Es abortiva?- Preguntó con la garganta seca y mirando el frasquito que tenía en su mano.

— En algunos casos sí…. si te la tomas dentro de tres semanas, y sabes que no te ha llegado tu periodo, claro que será abortiva… pero si te la tomas ahora…

— Draco… igual sería un aborto… el espermio fecunda al óvulo en aproximadamente 50 minutos.

— Entonces no te la tomes…

— Gracias Draco…

— Hermione… devuélvemelo… no lo hagas.

— Tranquilo. Todo es por nuestro bien. Recuerda que te amo… Y ahora, por favor, deshaz el hechizo que pusiste porque yo pondré otros…

Draco suspiró resignado y deshizo el hechizo protector que hacía unos días había puesto en la casa de los padres de Hermione.

— Te amo, Mía… Mi Hermione.

— Cuídate mucho Draco… evita a tu padre por sobre todas las cosas.

— Lo haré.- Dijo tomando su cintura y buscando un beso… quizá el último de los labios de su amada.-Te extrañaré…

— Y yo a ti.- Dijo ella comenzando a alejarse. No quería hacerlo. Deseaba arrojarse a los brazos de él. Pero lo amargo ya comenzaba.

— Hermione. No lo hagas. No te tomes la poción.

Ella sólo sonrió y cruzó la calle. Al cabo de un par de segundos había ingresado a la casa de sus padres.


	7. Un año no es un siglo

Había estado toda la tarde riendo y compartiendo con sus padres. Jean Granger y su esposo, Joseph, estaban felices de reencontrarse con su hija… la extrañaban tanto… Hermione no los hizo partícipes de lo que actualmente estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico. Ellos se limitaron a preguntar sólo un par de cosas, respecto de la muerte de Dumbledore, a lo cual Hermione les indicó que se trató de un asalto aislado y que lamentablemente había resultado víctima el anciano Director. No quería entrar en detalles. Total, una vez terminada la guerra, ella les contaría todo… mientras tanto los quería mantener al margen de todo lo que se vivía en el mundo mágico. De más estaría crearles preocupaciones.

Ahora estaba sentada en su cama mirando el frasquito que Draco le entregó en la mañana. Frasco que marcaba el inicio de una nueva vida… o el término de otra. Pero el frasco estaba vacío. Lloraba. Sentía que su mundo caía… que ya nada la sostenía. Ya no había retorno.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Sin querer su llanto lo percibió su madre que pasaba por fuera de su dormitorio, quien al ingresar a la habitación vio a su hija llorar sentada en la cama, llorando.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, Herms?

Se preocupó de inmediato ya que no era común que su hija llorara de esa manera en la intimidad de su cuarto. Jean se sentó frente a su hija.

— No mami… no es nada… sólo que…

Y abrazó a su madre. No le iba a explicar lo que le ocurría… ¿Qué sacaba con contarle? ¿Amargarla a ella también? No. Ese secreto era suyo. Sólo de ella.

— ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? Hija, me preocupas.

— Es solo que me he enamorado… - Confesó.

— ¡Pero eso es lo más lindo que te pueda ocurrir, Hermione! Eso no es motivo para llorar de esa manera. Dime, ¿Es ese niño de la cicatriz? ¿o el Pelirrojo?- Preguntó su madre. Mientras que Hermione disimuladamente guardó el frasco vacío entre sus ropas.

— Ninguno de los dos… Bueno, hasta hace poco creí que me gustaba Ronald… Ronald Weasley, el pelirrojo, pero no… es otra persona. Lo conociste en segundo año… junto a su padre… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la venta de libros en el Callejón Diagon?- Su llanto se había controlado y secaba sus lágrimas con una mano.

— Pues… sí… claro que los recuerdo… Eran un par muy peculiar… rubios de cabellos casi blancos… - Su madre sacó un pañuelo de papel de entre sus ropas y secó el rostro de su hija.- En esa oportunidad me di cuenta de tanto él como su padre, odian a la gente sin magia…

— Su padre es así… él no.

— También me acuerdo que el padre del pelirrojo le dio un buen derechazo al señor… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Malfoy.

— ¡Exacto!... Pero entonces hija, ¿qué ocurre?

— Nos amamos mamá... y no sabes cuánto lo extraño…

— ¡Pero Herms… tranquila!- Abrazó a su hija.- Dentro de poco volverás a Hogwarts y lo podrás ver… no es tan trágico como para ponerse a llorar amargamente.

— No... claro que no…- Ella no sabía que su hija no tenía en sus planes volver al colegio, al menos por ese año.

En la mañana luego de desayunar, subió a su cuarto, mientras sus padres se quedaron en la sala viendo las noticias matutinas de la televisión. Arregló un par de cosas que pensaba llevar a la Madriguera, entre ellos un vestido de fiesta para el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur y algo de ropa muggle de invierno. También bajó al sótano de la casa, en donde su padre guardaba cosas de camping, eligió algunas para llevar: una tienda, un par de camarotes viejos con colchón y frazadas, cocina de dos platos, algunos enceres varios y a todos les aplicó el hechizo para reducir el tamaño.

A eso de las diez de la mañana finalmente bajó las escaleras cargando sólo el bolsito de cuentas que Draco le había dado, vio a sus padres que estaban de espaldas a ella, mirando la televisión y les aplicó el hechizo Obliviate. Luego eliminó cualquier atisbo de su existencia en la vida de ellos. Fotos, recuerdos, imágenes… todo. Ella nunca existió para ese matrimonio.

Al salir de casa, aplicó otro par de encantamientos para evitar que seguidores de Voldemort dieran con la casa y con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas tomó la calle, en busca de un lugar solitario para desaparecerse. Antes debía calmarse… controlar su llanto. No podía llegar en ese estado a la Madriguera pues notarían que algo le ocurría.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Apareció en el jardín de entrada a la Madriguera. Era típico de aquel lugar… el olor a maleza, a flores… algunas gallinas pululando… y por sobre todo, olor a hogar…. un hogar atestado de integrantes de cabellera rojiza.

Desde afuera se escuchaba el bullicio de la familia Weasley. Debían estar aún desayunando. Se podía observar por la ventana que había mucho movimiento. Afuera estaba un poco ordenado. Al parecer era por la pronta celebración del matrimonio. Si afuera estaba así, adentro debía haber un caos. Por lo menos eso borraría los fantasmas de su mente y los miedos que tenía. Tocó su vientre plano y suspiró. Alisó su ropa y pasó la mano por su mejilla, para verificar que no hubiese rastro de llanto en él. Tenía fuerzas y lo haría. Olvidaría que amaba a Draco, por unos momentos, para mostrarse como siempre. Hermione Granger. No Mía, o Penélope, como Draco la había llamado. Intentaría obviar de su vida la última semana. Mostrar una careta para evitar ser descubierta… aunque en el fondo deseaba gritarle a todo el mundo que amaba a Draco Malfoy.

Tocó, pero al parecer nadie la escuchó, así que giró la perilla de la puerta e ingresó. Cuando apareció en el marco, era como si otro Weasley hubiese llegado… todos siguieron hablando y en lo suyo, sólo algunos le sonrieron.

— Hola Herms.- Saludó George, que fue el primero en ponerse de pie e ir a su encuentro con un efusivo abrazo que a Hermione pilló desprevenida.

Luego la saludó el otro gemelo, Fred. Hasta que todos de a uno le fueron dando la bienvenida. Pero Ron, sólo desde su asiento la saludó, ya que engullía avena con un hambre infernal. Cuando ella llegó a su lado, éste tomó una servilleta, limpió rápidamente su boca y la saludó, dándole un abrazo.

— Hermione… - Pudo observar que aún estaba con pijama, y la abrazó delicadamente.- ¡Pensamos que ya no vendrías!

— Pues aquí estoy.

— ¿Te sucede algo? Estás como…- Decía mirándola a los ojos.

— Estoy bien.

— Es que es eso... Hermione, estás muy linda.- Fue Ginny quien habló detrás de su amiga.

— ¡Gin…! – y abrazó a Ginny Weasley.

— Ven a comer algo… mira que de aquí a la hora en que almorcemos los gnomos harán nido… aprovecha de alimentarte bastante.

— Hermione… hija, ¡pero qué delgada! Debes comer más. Ven acá… ¿Y tus cosas? ¿Sabes que tu gato llegó antes? Llegó hace una semana… ¿segura que estás bien?- Era Molly, que lejos de dar espacio para responder, seguía haciendo observaciones o dando órdenes.

Luego de compartir con la familia y de explicarles que su equipaje estaba ya en la casa, se fue a la habitación que compartiría con Ginny. Esta subió al rato, cargada con una caja con cachivaches que había recogido del patio: libros viejos, trozos de madera y algunos restos de experimentos fallidos de sus hermanos. Los iba a guardar en su habitación, ya que, como siempre Molly terminaba preguntando por las cosas esparcidas en el patio, que nadie pensaba recordar, pero ella siempre sabía que había algo de valor que se podía salvar.

— Hace rato que te veo distinta amiga… ¿te ocurrió algo durante estas semanas? Has estado callada, pensativa e incluso un poco aislada.- Decía mientras acomodaba la caja con cosas en una repisa al lado de la ventana.

— Creo que es porque tuve que borrar la memoria a mis padres… para protegerlos… siento un vacío enorme.- Hermione miraba por la ventana hacia el patio en donde podía ver a Fred y George tirándose por la cabeza unas patatas que acaban de sacar del huerto.

— De todas maneras siento que hay algo más.

— No seas inquisitiva, Gin… es sólo eso… y eso es mucho… para mis padres, jamás he existido… ni siquiera me echarán de menos.

— Sí… tienes razón, pero es por el bien de ellos… ¿Cambiaste perfume?- Ginny se había acercado a su cuello a olerla de más cerca.

— ¿Qué? No… ¿por qué?

— Es que te siento un aroma distinto… es como a madera de sándalo… - A Hermione se le aceleró el pulso… ese era el aroma de Draco. Su ropa tenía impregnado ese olor. Y de seguro su piel también.

— Es que abracé mucho a mi padre antes de salir.- Sin titubeos respondió.

— Tu padre tiene excelente gusto… Me encanta ese aroma… es muy varonil.

— Sí, así es.

— Bien. ¿Vas a bajar? Hay que limpiar el patio para poner el toldo… aunque aún falta para la boda…

— ¿Cuándo hay reunión de la orden? - Le preguntó desviando de lleno lo dicho por su amiga.

— Pues… no sé… creo que hoy vendrá el profesor Ojoloco y el profesor Lupin... ha de ser por eso... ¿por qué?

— Estoy preocupada por Harry, ¿qué has sabido de él?

— Que está bien…que le ha dicho a sus tíos que se cuiden y estos han optado por rentar un departamento alejado de Privet Drive… Hermione qué ocurre, ¿Harry está en peligro?

— ¡Ja! ¡Harry siempre está en peligro, Ginny! Ven, vayamos al jardín.- Y recordó "Nada de fuerzas". Sabía que no podía esforzarse demasiado, la operación estaba muy cerca aún… y también estaba lo otro…

Durante el resto del día ayudó a los Weasley a ordenar el patio. Pero cuando Ron le entregó una pala para que juntos sacaran unas setas del patio, titubeó e instintivamente se llevó la mano en donde tenía la reciente operación. Aún sentía un leve malestar.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Hermione? Has estado callada. Hasta creí hace un rato que llorabas.

— No… no es nada…

— ¿Es por tus padres? ¿no?

— En parte… pero no te preocupes… estoy bien... sólo que muy cansada… no me encuentro en condiciones de usar esto.- Y levantó la pala.

— Bueno. Dámela… sinceramente considero que esto es mucho trabajo. Descansa. Yo me encargo.- Y le dio una pequeña palmadita en el brazo a Hermione. Tan poco suave que era su amigo, pensó, mientras se tocaba el brazo.

En la noche Molly sirvió la cena, pero Hermione no tenía ganas de bajar a comer. Quería simplemente estar acostada. No sabía si era porque extrañaba a Draco o era el dolor de saber que sus padres no sabían de su existencia. Estaba apoyada en la ventana mirando las estrellas. Ojalá nadie subiera a buscarla. Le había dicho a Ron que no se sentía bien. Esperaba que el resto de la familia respetara su decisión y la dejasen tranquila. Pero dudaba que eso ocurriera. Conociendo como eran todos allí, sabía que en algún momento…

Alguien golpeaba la puerta… allí estaba su respuesta.

Ronald ingresó, un poco despeinado, pero sonriente.

— Sólo faltas tú... aunque claro… ya empezaron a cenar. ¿Bajas?

— No tengo ganas…

— Hermione… te lo vuelvo a repetir… estás extraña.- Terminó de ingresar al cuarto.- Creo que estás enferma. Cuando te vi llegar en la mañana te vi radiante, aunque igual tus ojos te delataban… Además hoy te quejaste de un dolor ahí.- Le apuntó su costado.- pero no te quise preguntar nada. ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado?

— Les he dicho todo. Es por mis padres. Y sí, efectivamente me duele aquí… me caí en casa y tuve un golpe fuerte con un mueble. Nada grave, pero sí lo suficientemente doloroso como para estar tomando alguno que otro analgésico…

— ¿Un qué?

— Medicina muggle…

— Oh. Bueno… entonces ¿nada de qué preocuparse?

— No. Nada de qué preocuparse.

— Entonces bajemos a cenar. Mi madre te hizo un pastel de patatas… de esos que te gustan… logró salvar unas cuantas de las garras de mis hermanos… anda… vamos.

— Bien, vamos.

Ron giró sobre sí y abrió la puerta, saliendo él primero. Hermione sonrió. No debía esperar algo más de Ronald Weasley. Cerró ella la puerta y al llegar al comedor, efectivamente, todos ya estaban cenando.

Hermione avanzó hasta su lugar, que siempre era entre Ginny y Ronald, se quedó de pie esperando un milagro. Pero no ocurrió. Ron se sentó antes que ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Herms? ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Fue George Weasley, uno de los gemelos que estaba a un costado de Ronald, quien se dio cuenta de la situación. Se puso inmediatamente de pie, corriendo la silla para que Hermione tomara asiento.

— Creo hermanito, que te faltan algunas clases de caballerosidad… Asiento señorita…  
>— Gracias George. .- Era segunda vez en el día en que George se acercaba a ella antes que Ron.<p>

— Uhhh Angelina se va a enterar.- Dijo Ronald entre dientes.

— Calla Ronny… Angi no está acá… además uno es caballero en todos lados.

— Insisto Hermione, "eftás rala".- Hermione rodó los ojos. Ron hablaba con la boca llena.

En la noche, se realizó una pequeña reunión con algunos miembros de la Orden, liderada por Ojoloco Moody. En donde no hubo necesidad de contar lo que Draco le había dicho en relación al riesgo que corría Harry Potter. Ellos ya estaban al tanto del riesgo que corría, así que planearon ir a buscarlo el día de su cumpleaños y el plan era usar una poción Multijugos y crear varios Harry Potter, todo para confundir a los Mortífagos en el momento en que Harry abandonara la casa de sus tíos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hacía más de una semana que no la veía. La extrañaba tanto. Sus besos, sus caricias, su voz… su cuerpo entero. Hermione era tan fina, dulce, suave… que hasta el momento no tenía comparación. Pensaba en ella mientras jugueteaba con una cadena de plata con un dije colgando de ella.

Estaba en su habitación tratando de olvidarse del resto del mundo. Como tantos otros días. Evitaba ver a Lucius… no quería enfrentarlo de nuevo. Porque ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar más el maltrato físico. Era un hombre y no iba a aguantar ningún tipo de vejación por parte de su padre. Estaba harto de la crueldad de Lucius. Lo enfrenaría. Se defendería. No más azotes… no más castigos. Se había jurado defenderse a como diera lugar. Y si eso lo llevaba a enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort, pues bien, se enfrentaría.

Pero estaba cansado. Cansado de ocultar su amor. Cansado de la guerra injusta y sin sentido que había instaurado Voldemort… cansado de ser un títere de su padre. Quería ser él mismo… mostrarse al mundo tal como era. No esa imagen absurda de crueldad, de poder y de riqueza. Deseaba, ser por una vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy. Estudiante. Enamorado de Hermione Granger… Pero… no podía… sabía que él… teniéndolo todo… riqueza, juventud, amor… nada podía darle… ni demostrarle… debía mantener su amor en el anonimato… en la clandestinidad… sabía que si su padre, Bellatrix o Voldemort se enteraban de su relación, disfrutarían con torturarla a ella frente a él… a matarla delante de sus ojos… por eso debía ser cauteloso… cerrar su mente. Su corazón endurecerlo y guardar su amor. Nadie se podía enterar.

— Acá estás, pedazo de inútil…

Bellatrix Lestrange entraba en el dormitorio de Draco. Pensó que nadie lo molestaría, pues su padre estaba fuera así que no puso el hechizo en la entrada. No esperaba que su tía apareciera.

Guardó de inmediato la gargantilla con la cual jugueteaba en la caja de terciopelo.

— ¿Un chiche para tu amada? ¿Tienes novia, sobrino? ¿O es un regalo para mami?

— No te interesa.- Se puso de pie delante de su tía y guardó la cajita en el bolsillo.

— No. No me interesa… En todo caso, si me entero de quien es la víctima, me encantaría conocerla… - Decía con sarcasmo y jugando con su varita.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Tía?- Hizo hincapié en última palabra.

— Pues sí.

Y comenzó a mirar las cosas de Draco, deteniéndose en una que otra fotografía de un mueble. Odiaba como era esa mujer. Despiadada y cruel. Mano derecha de Voldemort, y podría asegurar que ella lo amaba, si es que alguien como ella pudiera amar.

— Me imagino que con el escarmiento que te dio Lucius no volverás a desobedecer las órdenes de Mi Señor.- Draco no dijo nada.- Y por lo mismo has de saber que al iniciar las clases deberás volver a Hogwarts y comportarte como lo que eres… un mortífago..

— Ve al grano, bruja. No tengo todo el tiempo.- Bellatrix lo apuntó con su varita y en un movimiento rápido se la puso en el cuello a Draco.

— Primero a mi no me apuras… pequeño y malnacido Black… segundo… harás lo que diga Mi Señor… si no yo misma mataré a Lucius y a Narcisa... y, sinceramente, hace rato que quiero hacerlo… y tercero… escúchalo bien… buscaré a la dueña de esa cadenita.- Le hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando la gargantilla que acababa de guardar Draco en su bolsillo.- Y me deleitaré torturándola hasta matarla delante de ti… - Draco se encogió de hombros… - Y la haré pasar por lo mismo que pasó esa niña que fue la causante de tus azotes… igual que a ella… no se le borrará la memoria… guardará para siempre el bello recuerdo de los días en esta mansión.- Por fin quitaba la varita del cuello de Draco.

— ¿Dices que no le borraron la memoria a esa niña? ¿Por qué?

— Siempre es bueno saber la verdad, amor. Mi Señor estimó pertinente que los hijos de muggles sepan a qué se exponen intentando ser magos o brujas… Megara pagó el precio.

— Megara… ¿así se llama?

— Pensé que la conocías… incluso creí que era la dueña de esa cadenita….

— No te gastes… este regalo no es para mi madre, ni para mi "amada"… es sólo algo que tomé prestado. Así que deja de buscar respuestas en donde no las hay. ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

— Estoy segura que la amiga de Potter recibió ayuda para escapar de esta mansión.-Draco sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. No debía mostrar signo alguno de nerviosismo, sino Bellatrix se daría cuenta.

— Dicen que esa sangre sucia es muy lista.

— Así dicen… es posible también que haya escapado sola… ¿no Draco?

— Eso es lo que creo.

— Pero cuando la encuentre… - Hizo un gesto de placer máximo.- Pienso jugar con ella un ratito… delante de ti… así veré qué tanto la desprecias… Pero al primer atisbo tuyo de querer salvarle el pellejo por el solo hecho de conocerla, mataré… te juró que mataré a Narcisa…

— ¿Algo más? De todo lo que has dicho, pues nada me interesa. Te puedes retirar. Debo arreglar mis cosas para el colegio.

— Debes saber que han apresado a una profesora de Hogwarts… en la reunión de la noche verás qué le ocurre.

— ¿Una profesora de Hogwarts?

— Ajá.

— ¿Quién?

— No sé… luego la verás… Mmm qué lindo es ver como Mi Señor de a poco limpia este mundo… - Dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando abierta la puerta tras de sí.

Bellatrix sospechaba. Por algo le dijo eso. Debía ser más cauteloso. Evitar hacer estupideces como la de admirar el regalo que tenía para Hermione. Era una gargantilla mágica. Sonreía al ver que su hechizo era eficaz. Acarició en su pecho la de él. En ella estaba una leona con una serpiente en su cuello. El día que uno de los dos dejase de amar al otro, una de las figuras desaparecería. Ese hechizo era de su madre, se lo había enseñado, y juntos se lo hicieron a ambas gargantillas. Las figuras estaban entrelazadas porque ambos se amaban… pero debía mantenerlo oculto… luego vería la forma de hacérselo llegar a Hermione.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Los días en la Madriguera se hacían eternos. Molly cada vez estaba más nerviosa y ansiosa por el matrimonio de Fleur y Bill. La casa estaba atestada de gente que iba y venía. Allí no había privacidad. Hermione añoraba esa semana que pasó con Draco en el departamento. Silencio, paz y sobretodo ellos dos solos, amándose como nadie.

Ya era la fecha de ir a buscar a Harry. Durante el día había tenido una fuerte discusión con Ronald por haberse ella ofrecido para ser uno de los 7 Harry Potter.

— Entiendo que Fleur sea una de los 7… se va a casar con Bill y ende, puede que lo haya visto desnudo en algún momento… o pronto lo verá… ¡Pero tú Hermione! Estarás en el cuerpo de un hombre… ¿Has pensado en ello?

— Sí. .. pero ¿qué tiene de malo?

— ¡No te hagas! ¡Sabes que no está bien! A Harry no le gustará.

— ¡Harry no se dará cuenta, porque no tiene la mente retorcida como tú!

— No se trata de tener la mente retorcida, Hermione. Es cosa de sentido común… o es que tú ya has visto a Harry sin ropa.

— ¡Sin insultos Ronald Weasley! Me ofrecí para ayudar a mi amigo, porque faltaba el séptimo Harry Potter... no reparé en ese detalle... ahora que lo mencionas… sí, va a ser un poco complicado… pero ese no es punto… el punto es ayudar a Harry.

Sin embargo Ronald no la quiso seguir escuchando. Se dio vuelta y la dejó hablando sola.

Pero era verdad para ella, sinceramente no había reparado en ese detalle. Claro que vería el cuerpo de su amigo… su cuerpo de mujer se transformaría por completo. Se sintió extraña. Ronald la había hecho dudar. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya había aceptado. Y como dijo, todo era por ayudar a su amigo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Desde aquel incómodo momento vivido junto a Ronald Weasley, cuando a éste le pareció poco adecuado que Hermione tomara la poción multijugos para ser otro de los 7 Harry, hasta ahora, habían pasado muchas cosas:

Luego de ir a buscar a Harry y de rescatarlo de los Mortífagos, quienes le tenían tendida una emboscada… vino el asesinato de Moody… el maleficio que recibió George Weasley provocándole una herida cortante en su oreja… más tarde, la visita de mismísimo Ministro de Magia a la Madriguera con el testamento de Albus Dumbledore (en donde tanto Harry, Hermione y Ron, resultaron beneficiarios de extraños objetos heredados por el fallecido Director de Hogwarts). Después vino lo de la boda de Bill y Fleur… pero dentro de la misma: el desastre. El ataque de los mortífagos, la caída del ministerio y ellos prácticamente en el exilio.

Estaban escondidos en Grimauld Place, la casa que era de Sirius Black y que, por herencia, hoy le correspondía a Harry Potter.

Planeaban una y otra estrategia para ir en busca de los horrocruxes para destruir a Voldemort, hasta que, luego de interrogar a Mundungos Fletcher, quien era el ladrón que había tomado algunas cosas de la familia Black, dieron con que uno de los posibles horrocruxes estaba en poder de la subsecretaria del ministro, Dolores Umbridge. La que en algún momento fue la directora de Hogwarts.

— Y pensar que a esta hora tendríamos que tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts.- Dijo Ron mientras estaba sentado en la alfombra mirando el desiluminador que Dumbledore le había dejado.

Hermione dio un respingo. No había reparado en lo rápido (o a veces lento) que el tiempo transcurría… lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! No se podía quedar de brazos cruzados. Sería un año, por lo menos, en que no vería a Draco… Cerró de golpe el libro de Beedle el Bardo

— Sí, Ginny ha de estar triste… ninguno de nosotros irá.- Añadió Harry que miraba la Snitch dorada, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta.

— Sí… creo que este año será triste para todos. ¿A dónde vas Hermione?

Hermione se puso de pie, y tomó una chaqueta con capucha que estaba en el perchero, dando a entender que iba a salir del escondite.

— Debo hacer algo...

— Hermione estamos en plena discusión de lo que haremos mañana en el ministerio… además es peligroso que salgas… sabes que afuera nos buscan.- Harry intentó convencerla.

— Lo sé, Harry… pero debo hacer una compra personal. Tendré cuidado. Vuelvo en una hora… ¿Si? Nos vemos. - Y sin decir más, salió de la casa, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de acceso principal.

— ¿Viste? Está rara.- Dijo Ron, luego de unos segundos, y de quedarse mirando con la boca abierta por dónde había salido Hermione.

— Dijo que era una compra personal. Debemos darle espacio, Ron. Es una chica. Hay cosas que las chicas hacen que no nos lo dicen.

— Entre nosotros no deberían haber secretos…- Harry rió.- ¿De qué te ríes?

— Yo no le escondo nada a Hermione… jaja me conoce completito.- Salió riendo de la sala en busca de algo qué comer en la cocina. Ron estaba furioso. Sabía a qué se refería su amigo.

Por su parte Hermione, luego de salir rauda de la casa en donde se encontraban, pensaba sólo en su objetivo: Debía ver a Draco antes de alejarse por un año de él. Verlo, aunque fuera de lejos. Avanzó hasta una esquina y desapareció. Iría al andén 9 ¾. Esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando logró ingresar al andén. Vestía una chaqueta con capucha negra con lo cual lograba esconder su cabellera castaña y unos lentes obscuros, además de unos jeans del mismo tono, con lo cual pasaba como algún pariente de un estudiante de Hogwarts. Se escondió detrás de una columna. Desde ese lugar pasaría desapercibida y podría ver a Draco, aunque fuera por solo unos instantes.

Por su parte, Draco Malfoy acababa de ingresar al andén 9 3/4 con su madre, Narcisa Malfoy. Atrás de él, un sirviente de la casa Malfoy, conduciendo el carrito con las pertenencias de Draco para su año escolar: Un par de baúles y unas cuantas cajas más.

Algunos estudiantes al verlo, lo esquivaban, se alejaban de él. Otros se daban vuelta, otros directamente le hacían desprecios. Pero él, indemne. Erguido cual si fuera un conde. Vista al frente. Demostrando fortaleza, energía y por sobretodo, poder. Sabía qué se jugaba con todo aquello. Era un mortífago más y esa faceta era que debían todos de temer. Sólo espera que todo pronto terminara… y para eso debían procurar que Harry Potter destruyera a Voldemort en el corto plazo.

Llegó junto a su madre hasta el lugar en donde debía abordar el expreso. Pero aún era temprano. Disimuladamente miraba por encima de las nucas de sus compañeros, en busca de alguien. La conocía bien. Sentía su presencia… sabía que podía estar cerca…

— No creo que venga, hijo. Es muy peligroso para ella dejarse ver en público… es mejor así.

Draco no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió. La vio... Miró a su madre y sólo le hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza, indicándole que ella estaba cerca. Ésta sólo asintió dando a entender que podía ir en su encuentro. Así que Draco avanzó por entre la multitud. La tenía frente a él. Sin decirle nada. Le tomó la mano fuertemente y avanzó con ella hacia otro sector apartado. Allí nadie los vería.

— Viniste.- La miró a los ojos. Era un sueño volver a tenerla frente a él

— No podía…

Pero no esperó a que siguiera hablando. La besó con pasión, mordió sus labios con fiereza. Semanas sin verla, sin saber nada de ella. Moría un poco cada día al no saber de su amada. Sabía que estaba en riesgo y estaba atento a los nombres de los apresados, de los muertos. Temía que en algún momento el nombre de su Hermione apareciera.

Ella solo le correspondió sus besos y caricias. Sus dedos se enredaban en su cabellera rubia. Los lentes de Hermione cayeron al piso y la capucha colgaba hacia atrás de su cabeza. Hubieran deseado estar solos en algún lugar apartado para amarse… tener todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos. Pero sabían que sólo serían un par de minutos.

— Te he extrañado tanto, Draco.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te has sentido?

— Estoy bien…

— Te tengo esto.- Y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un cajita de terciopelo negro.- Tómalo.

Hermione lo abrió de inmediato. Era una gargantilla de plata con dos figuras entrelazadas, una serpiente y una leona.

— Tú y yo.- Le dijo poniéndola en su cuello.- El día que la serpiente y la leona no estén unidos… uno habrá dejado de amar al otro… Es mágica…

— Y ahora están unidos. Y lo estarán siempre.- Hermione miraba el dije con las figuras descritas.

— Eso espero, amor. Nunca te la quites.

— Si me la llegase a quitar, entenderás que algo grave me ha ocurrido.- Dijo mirándolo y tomando su rostro, besando suavemente sus labios.

— Draco es hora.- Era Narcisa. Hermione bajó su mirada. Pero Draco le tomó la barbilla.

— Mi madre sabe lo nuestro. Sabe que te amo. Ya voy madre, dame un segundo.-Hermione sonrió y Narcisa solo asintió dándoles la espalda.

— ¿Te has sentido bien?

— Ya te dije que sí. No he tenido molestias de la operación.

— No. me refiero a que… bueno… ¿te tomaste la poción?

— El expreso está por salir, hijo.

— Dime, Mía… ¿Te tomaste la poción?

— No. No me la tomé.- Draco la abrazó fuertemente.

— Si estás embarazada, avísame como sea… las lechuzas las recibo sin problemas… te iré a buscar donde sea…no dejaré que nada…

— Vamos hijo.- Narcisa le tomó el brazo. El se soltó.

— Dame un segundo, madre. No se pueden ir sin mí.- Narcisa avanzó hacia el tren. Le avisaría al asistente del conductor.- Te amo Mía.

— Y yo a ti, Draco.- Y se besaron fuertemente.

— Esconde esas lágrimas, un año no es un siglo y yo volveré… Será difícil vivir sin ti…

— Te extrañaré tanto…

— Volveré. - Otro beso.-Tú recuerdo me hará fuerte. Pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente. Piensa en mí siempre así… el tiempo pasará…

— Draco apúrate… no hay más tiempo. Debes subir al tren.

— Sí madre, ya voy.

Draco se alejó y ella lo vio partir. En su mano apareció una rosa blanca. Draco se la enviaba. La olió y guardó en su bolsillo. Ya no podía aguantar más. Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Un año no es un siglo… pensó… tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos….


	8. Las Reliquias sin ti - Parte 1

"Desde que tú has partido, ha comenzado para mí la oscuridad  
>Entorno a mí… y del recuerdo de los días bellos de nuestro amor.<br>La rosa que me has dejado, ya se ha secado,  
>pero la guardo en un libro, que no termino más de leer"<p>

Hermione estaba sentada en la parte exterior de la tienda, era de noche y justo ese día le correspondía a ella vigilar mientras Harry cuidaba de Ron, que aún estaba convaleciente de las heridas causadas producto de una despartición, a raíz de la huida desde el ministerio. Lo bueno de todo, era que por lo menos tenían un horrocrux que destruir… lo malo, no sabían cómo. Y Ronald cada vez estaba más irascible… al igual que Harry, que ese mismo día le había levantado la voz, diciéndole que no hacía lo suficiente para ayudar.

Miraba el cielo estrellado. Sin indicios de nubes o de alguna tormenta. En aquel páramo no había árboles altos que impidieran ver el paisaje celestial… así que se entretenía mirando las estrellas y acariciando el libro "Como agua para chocolate", cubierto con la tapa de "Beedle el Bardo"… adentro… la rosa blanca que Draco le había dado el día de la despedida de Hogwarts… ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora? ¿Con quién se divertiría esa noche? Su corazón estaba triste… sentía celos… rabia… Draco debía hacer su vida como siempre… demostrar odio y ser el mismo mujeriego del cual ella tenía conocimiento. Si cambiaba su forma de ser, podría descubrirse todo y poner en riesgo tanto a su familia, como a él mismo.

— ¿Aún no logras descifrar nada? - Era Harry quien se acomodaba a su lado, luego de cubrirla a ella con una manta de lana.

Hermione cerró de inmediato el libro que no quería terminar de leer. Sólo haría el día que volviera a estar con Draco.

— No, aún no. ¿Cómo sigue? - Preguntó refiriéndose a Ron.

— Igual. A ratos creo que me odia… Hermione… dime… ¿Tú todavía sientes algo por él?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió. No quería tocar ese tema que era tan delicado, más ahora considerando el estado de salud de su amigo.

— Siempre he sentido mucho cariño por ti y por Ronald, Harry.

— Sí, Herms, pero yo no te gusto.- Ella sonrió y Harry igual.- Recuerdo perfectamente cuando Ron comenzó a salir con Lavander… tú estabas destruida…

— Harry… yo quiero mucho a Ron… pero creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso… y quizá lo que llegué a sentir por él, era sólo un encantamiento del momento… celos de amiga quizá por verlo con alguien que no era para él…

— Yo creo que al final tú y él terminarán casados… - Hermione rió.- Espero que él se dé cuenta de que tú eres la indicada.- Y le tomó la mano a su amiga. - Eres muy linda Herms y te mereces lo mejor.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Ronald acababa de llegar a la entrada de la tienda, sólo vio lo suficiente para sentir que los celos lo invadían. Ya sabía que Hermione y Harry tenían algo, no era posible que fueran tan buenos amigos. Él era un estúpido e iluso y creer que amistad entre hombre y mujer podía darse sin que existieran otros sentimientos. Ahí tenía la prueba: Harry y Hermione se entendían como algo más que amigos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y Draco Malfoy estaba despierto. De pie frente a su ventana. Afuera estaba oscuro. Sabía que los Dementores se paseaban por el castillo, cual hogar suyo fuera. Sentía náuseas. Tenía sed. Debía ser por la rabia y por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Vestía sólo la parte inferior de su pijama… y en su cama… una mujer. Una compañera de Slytherin… de cabello negro y piel blanca: Pansy Parkinson. No era la primera vez que estaba con ella, pero sí, la primera que se arrepentía de haber tenido sexo con ella. Se sentía desleal, sucio y por sobretodo, vacío. Ese espacio debía llenarlo su Mía. Pero ella no estaba allí. Ese año no la vería en Hogwarts… y hacía un mes ya que no la veía. No tenía noticias de ella. Cada día esperaba que llegara una lechuza diciéndole que tendrían un hijo, que serían padres… pero esa lechuza no llegaba. A ratos llegaba a pensar que Hermione le había mentido y que sí se había tomado la poción… luego pensaba, que no tenía que obligatoriamente estar embarazada… pero… la primera opción era la que barajaba con mayor seguridad. Era obvio que Hermione no le quiso decir la verdad para que él se fuera tranquilo… pero no debía pensar así. Conocía a su Mía y sabía que sería incapaz de mentirle.

Unas manos suaves lo abrazaron por la espalda e impidieron que siguiera pensando en Mía.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Draco? Has estado tan extraño…

Draco se irguió y avanzó un paso más hacia la ventana, intentando no sentir los brazos de Pansy en su cuerpo.

— Estoy bien. Vístete y vete a tu cuarto.- Le dijo cortante.

— Siempre nos hemos quedado toda la noche…

Ella bajó sus brazos, ya antes había sentido el rechazo de Draco, pero intentó obviarlo, pensando en que estaba preocupado por la situación que se vivía. Pero ahora con su tono altanero y autoritario, la hacían sentir ridícula… como mendiga de su amor.

— No eres el mismo Draco… no me has besado… dejaste que yo te hiciera todo… usaste hasta esas cosas muggle… esas fundas…

— Preservativos.

— ¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿Es que ya no me tienes confianza?

— Pues no. No confío en nadie. Así que me aceptas así, o simplemente te buscas a otro. Sin besos y con condón… Así será de aquí en adelante. ¿Entendido? Y ahora vístete y sal de mi cuarto, quiero dormir.

Dejándola sola en la habitación para que se pudiera vestir, Draco ingresó al baño privado que tenía en su dormitorio, ya que era uno de los pocos privilegiados del colegio que podían contar con habitación individual y baño privado.

Cerró la puerta y le dio un puñetazo al espejo, quebrándolo.

— " Hermione…. Mía… amor, perdóname"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Despertó sudando. Sobresaltado. Otra vez el maldito sueño que se repetía: Hermione lloraba desesperada, caía por unas escaleras… alguien reía… esta vez era él quien reía… luego todo se volvía confuso. Veía a Hermione casándose y llorando… luego él estaba vestido de novio, pero la novia no era Hermione. Y nuevamente la imagen de ella cayendo al abismo y él sin poder alcanzarla.

Miró el reloj que estaba en su velador y vio que eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Estaba claro que no alcanzaba a ir a la primera hora de clases, así que se apuraría en ducharse e ir a desayunar. Alcanzaba a escribir la carta que debía enviar ese día. Se la enviaría a su madre y ella sabría qué hacer. Eso era muy importante. Marcaba el inicio de su futuro.

Más tarde, cuando iba rumbo al salón de clases, secundado por los dos gorilas, también Mortífagos de Crabbe y Goyle, cuando su amigo Blaise Zabini se paró frente a él y le hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, indicándole que quería hablar con él.

— Ya los alcanzo.- Les dijo a Crabble y Goyle, y los dos se fueron rumbo al aula de clases sin preguntar detalles.

Blaise le tomó el brazo y lo guió hasta un sector un poco apartado, hablándole en voz baja (tenían prohibido hablar durante los recreos y entre clases, sólo se aceptaban conversaciones al interior de las salas comunes de sus casas).

— Nos van a ordenar hacer algo…

— ¿Nos? ¿A ti y a mí?

— No. A todos los de séptimo… Han dado la orden de practicar el maleficio Cruciatus con los de primero.

Draco guardó silencio, inspiró para tratar de pensar bien las cosas. Eso era tortura. No debía estar permitido.

— Si no lo hacemos, los profesores lo deberán hacer con nosotros.- Continuó Zabini.

— ¿Alguien más sabe esto?

— No. Yo me enteré de casualidad. Recuerda que estuve castigado porque me negué a matar un ratón con un maleficio imperdonable… y por eso debí realizar aseo sin magia en la biblioteca. Fue allí que escuché los Carrow cuando lo planeaban todo. Mañana nos lo exigirán en clases. Yo sé que tú eres mortífago… al igual que Nott, pero también sé, que los obligaron…

— Shhh. ¡Cállate!.- Miró por sobre la cabeza de su amigo. Podría ser que alguien los escuchara.

En ese momento pasaba por el lado de ellos la profesora McGonagall, quien hizo como que no había visto ni escuchado nada y siguió su camino.

— Junta a los del grupo de Slytherin. Vayan a mi habitación a las ocho, antes que comience el toque de queda. Tengo una idea…

Sin más que decir, dejó a Zabini y se dirigió hasta la clase de pociones.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, estaban todos los más allegados a Draco y con los cuales se podía confiar: Zabini, Nott, las hermanas Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson. Ni Flint, ni Crabbe, menos Goyle habían sido invitados. Era de conocimiento general que los de este trío se habían convertido en Mortífagos tanto por herencia como por gusto propio. Así que Zabini no los había invitado, ya que entendió perfectamente cuando Draco le dijo "Junta a los del grupo".

— … Amigos… lamentablemente esa es la situación. Tendremos que torturar a los de primero.

Era Blaise quien había informado todo lo que escuchó durante el día mientras cumplía su castigo en la Biblioteca. Las tres muchachas estaban con cara de miedo, aún sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

Todos sabían que el resto del colegio pensaría que los Slytherin se regocijarían con esta decisión. Sin embargo, no para todos era motivo de alegría. La reputación de Slytherin estaba por los suelos. Todo el colegio sabía que la mayoría de los padres de estos estudiantes eran Mortífagos, pero no lo eran todos. En este grupo, solo Malfoy y Nott eran mortífagos por culpa de sus padres, el resto, no lo eran, a su vez, cada familia vivía en un constante temor porque en cualquier momento los podrían apresar.

Incluso la familia de Daphne (que era la mayor y estaba en séptimo) y su hermana Astoria Greengrass (de sexto) se había ido a vivir a Dinamarca, atentos en que en cualquier momento se llevarían con ellos a sus hijas.

En cuanto a Pansy, su madre estaba tranquila, ya que era una bruja de sangre pura y viuda. Sabía que no la reclutarían por ser mayor. (Había tenido a su hija casi a los 50 años y por tanto, no era el perfil que Voldemort desearía).

Por otra parte, Blaise Zabini vivía en un constante peligro. Si bien sus padres habían optado por enviarlo al colegio, ellos habían desaparecido del mapa. Estaban escondidos de los magos oscuros y su paradero era incierto. Ni siquiera Blaise sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraban actualmente.

— Yo tengo la solución y espero que todos me apoyen…. - Les dijo Draco poniéndose de pie dispuesto a exponer su idea a sus amigos, esperando que estuvieran de acuerdo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione y Harry desayunaban en silencio. La noche anterior resultó desastrosa. Luego de una pelea entre Harry y Ron, este último optó por abandonar la cruzada. Los había dejado solos. Incluso intentó poner en contra de Harry a Hermione obligándola a elegir entre ambos. Le dolía tanto que Ron insinuara que entre ella y Harry existía algo más que amistad. Ella los quería a ambos, pero como amigos… su amor era otro… y no se los podía decir.

Mientras tomaba té una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, intentó ocultarla limpiándose el rostro y tratando de buscar algo en su bolsito de cuentas, metió la mano en busca de su neceser femenino, al sacar un espejo pequeño calló de la caja un tubo envuelto en un papel. Se notaba que no era un artefacto mágico. Harry lo tomó de inmediato. Hermione saltó de su silla para quitárselo, pero Harry levantó su mano e impidió que ella lo alcanzara.

— ¿Qué es "Rapid Test"?- Dijo leyendo el envoltorio.

— Algo que a ti no te interesa.- Y Harry se lo entregó de inmediato, al ver el rostro rojo y enfurecido de su amiga. Ella lo tomó y lo guardó de inmediato en su neceser.

— Hermione… ¿Es eso acaso lo que me estoy imaginando…?

— No sé qué te imaginas.- Respondió entre dientes.

— Tú y Ron… bueno… ¿Eso es una prueba de embarazo?

Hermione trató de tranquilizar sus nervios lo mejor que pudo para así poder responder de buena manera a Harry.

— Primero Harry Potter, que yo tenga esto en mi poder, no significa que sea mío. Y si lo fuera, es entonces un tema que solamente me atañe a mí. Y por último: No. Entre Ron y yo no ha existido nunca nada. ¿Estamos? y ahora no me preguntes más.

— Deberías confiar en mí. Somos como hermanos.

— Los hermanos igual se guardan secretos. Perdón Harry, pero este es un tema que no quiero ni debo hablar contigo.

— Como quieras… pero si estás en problemas…

— ¡Ya te dije! ¡No es asunto tuyo! - Y salió rápidamente de la tienda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neville Longbottom caminaba por el pasillo que lo conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor. Debía acelerar su paso, pronto serían las 9 de la noche y el toque de queda comenzaba. Lo que significaba si algún estudiante era encontrado fuera de su casa, sería castigado y los castigos bajo la dirección del nuevo Director Snape, habían acrecentado su rigor. El más contento era Filch, que gozaba con aquellos castigos que rayaban en la tortura.

De pronto se encontró de frente con dos Slytherin: Malfoy y Zabini. Eso era sinónimo de problemas. Sabía que tenía todas las de perder frente a ellos, pues era de conocimiento público que la Casa Slytherin era la privilegiada en esos momentos y que a sus integrantes prácticamente había que reverenciarlos porque Voldemort amaba a las serpientes. Así que encontrarse con dos frente a él no era presagio de algo bueno. Así que intentó esquivarlos pero Malfoy lo apuntó con su varita, mientras que Zabini le tomó un brazo.

— Adentro.- Indicó Draco e ingresaron con Neville a una sala desocupada.

— No sé qué quieres Malfoy… yo…

— ¡Calla estúpido! Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir, pon mucha atención porque no pienso repetirlo.

Neville sintió que Zabini lo soltaba y Draco guardaba su varita entre sus ropas. Hubiese deseado aprovechar el momento y escapar, sin embargo, juraría que lo que Draco y Blaise querían tratar con él, era algo serio.

— Habla. Te escucho.

— Los Carrow han ordenado que se practique el maleficio Cruciatus contra los alumnos de primero.

— ¿Quéee?

— Escucha. No interrumpas. Nott, Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y yo, no estamos dispuestos a hacerlo.

— Pe…

— ¡Sin embargo!- Draco levantó la voz.- Si nos lo exigen tendremos que hacerlo… pero… no será real. Tenemos entendido que se les dará a elegir a los de primero quien será el alumno de séptimo con quien quieren practicar. Diles que nosotros simularemos usar la maldición, o la aplicaremos suavemente… pero que ellos deben también simular que reciben la maldición en forma correcta… ¿me entiendes? - Neville asintió.- Así que nos deben elegir. Lo cual no significa que el profesor destine a otro alumno de séptimo y ahí no podemos asegurarles que no les hagan daño. Pero por lo pronto nosotros no seremos causante de tanta tortura. Anda ve. Avisa. Pero que el secreto se guarde entre los de primero. Si los Carrow se enteran, todo se va por la borda. ¿Entendido?- Neville asintió.- Ahora vete.

Neville abandonó el lugar y Draco y Zabini se sintieron conformes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

¡Todo era desastroso! Su vida era un desastre de primera… y sinceramente ya la situación era insostenible… Ron se había ido hacía semanas, en la noche del día anterior, casi se los come la serpiente de Voldemort en el Valle de Godric y para rematarla, estaba sentada sobre lo que era la varita mágica de Harry. La había partido en dos sin querer.

Se sentía inútil y sola. De verdad que extrañaba al estúpido de Ron y por más que quisiera no recordar a Draco, allí estaba su vívido recuerdo…. su voz… sus besos… sus caricias… todo su ser… Lo peor de todo o lo mejor de todo… no lo tenía claro aún, era que no estaba embarazada. El test que Harry le había quitado de las manos había dado negativo…. entonces… ya no tenía nada de Draco… en un momento se había ilusionado con estar embarazada y poder avisarle y juntos poder escaparse, pero al pasar de los días y darse cuenta que ese sueño no podría ser, se sentía cada vez más vacía. Se imaginaba por las noches a Draco acompañado de otra mujer. Conocía su reputación y no lo culpaba, sólo que los celos le carcomían el alma.

Cuando por fin le confesó a Harry lo de su varita sintió una calma tremenda, pero de todos modos le dolía haberle cedido la suya…. Quizá con eso podía palear la rabia que su amigo debía de sentir sin expresárselo a ella directamente.

Harry no era mismo con ella, lo sentía distante, a ratos pensaba que él la culpaba de la dimisión de Ron, a ratos lo sorprendía mirándola, debía ser por el famoso test de embarazo, que a la muy boba se le se había enredado en los dedos y fue a dar justo a las manos de su amigo. Si supiera que ella amaba a Draco Malfoy, la odiaría... la odiaría de verdad… porque ahora estaba segura que Harry sentía cualquier cosa por ella, menos cariño.

Por su parte Draco, con el correr de los días y considerando que no recibía noticias de Hermione, entendió perfectamente que no sería padre. Eran época de Navidad, por lo tanto se encontraba en su mansión para descansar unos días en las vacaciones de invierno. ¿Pero podía descansar? Imposible. Todos los días su casa estaba llena de gente. Escuchaba gritos agónicos de algunos prisioneros. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que hacía unos días habían apresado a Luna Lovegood. Se imaginó lo peor. Pero gracias al linaje de ella, una sangre pura, sólo se encontraba prisionera. Más de algún recuerdito le habrían dejado sus captores, pero nada grave, según lo informado por su madre. Con ella no podía hacer lo mismo que con Hermione, es decir, rescatarla, pues si lo hacía sería evidente entonces que él había rescatado también a Hermione. Además Bellatrix lo tenía entre ceja y ceja y estaba atenta a cada movimiento de él. Así que, lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada por la joven de la Casa Ravenclaw.

— Me imagino que a estas alturas ya sabes de las andanzas de ella y los otros dos.

Narcisa Malfoy le servía una taza de té a su hijo, en el dormitorio de él. Luego de haber puesto un par de hechizos silenciadores para lograr un poco de intimidad y poder conversar con su hijo.

Draco le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, típica de él, indicando que de algo estaba enterado.

— ¿Es por lo del ministerio? Sí, lo sé…

— Hijo… yo sé que te habías ilusionado con esa muchacha… pero debes pensar que jamás podrán estar juntos…

Draco con flojera revolvía su taza de té. Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda que, generalmente, Draco utilizaba para estudiar cuando estaba en casa. Y sin quererlo con la otra mano acariciaba el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

— Esa magia es tan real como tú o yo… si siguen entrelazados… es porque aún nos amamos.

— No digo que no se amen, hijo… digo, que será muy difícil que estén juntos. Si gana… "Quien tu sabes", Potter, ella y Weasley serán los primeros en morir….

— No digas eso…

— Es la verdad… pero si "Quien tú sabes" es derrotado, nosotros iremos a la cárcel… eso lo debes tener claro. Ya eres mayor de edad y te enjuiciarán como adulto por haber sido Mortífago.

— ¿Crees que no sé madre? ¿Crees que duermo tranquilo por eso? - Se puso de pie y dejó su taza de té a un lado.- Lo he pensado miles de veces y sé que no tengo escapatoria… no he hecho nada bueno…

— Hijo… sí que has hecho cosas buenas… has intentado una y otra vez salvarme a mí de la muerte… rescataste a Hermione.

— Mía.

— A Mía…. la rescataste… eso debe pesar… ella de seguro en un juicio hablará a tu favor.  
>— Eso si hay juicio…. Madre… prefiero no …<p>

No alcanzó a terminar cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió de repente. Era Lucius Malfoy que con cara de no haber dormido en días, menos bañarse, entraba en la habitación con un pergamino en sus manos.

— Narcisa, debes firmar este documento…

— ¿De qué se trata?

Lucius abrió el documento sobre la mesa para que lo leyera su esposa. Luego se volvió hacia la puerta intentando hacer algún hechizo, pero su varita no la tenía en su poder. Voldemort se había apoderado de ella.

— Nadie nos escuchará, si eso es lo temes, Lucius.-Le explicó Narcisa mientras leía el documento. Draco estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana. Hacía meses que no cruzaba palabra con su padre, luego de los azotes recibidos por éste.

— Firma. Rápido. Toma.- Le entregó una pluma a su esposa.

— Este es un traspaso de la fortuna a… ¿Kenso Greengrass?

Draco puso atención. Conocía a su padre y algo se traía entre manos.

— Hay mucho riesgo… si el Señor Tenebroso pierde… perdemos todo, Cissy…. debemos asegurarnos con traspasar algunos bienes a otras personas…

— Pero no sabemos mucho de esta familia… es más, tengo entendido que han huido...

— Sí… pero me he estado enviando algunas lechuzas con Kenso y logramos armar un contrato, que dice que apenas seamos absueltos, tú… yo…. o… Draco.- Lucius miró a su hijo que, a pesar de que su padre lo había nombrado, no se inmutó y tampoco giró a verlo. Quería seguir escuchando. Ya iba entendiendo, aunque estaba seguro que había algo más.- Nos devolverá todo intacto. Anda firma. Es un contrato legal.

Narcisa sabía que a estas alturas no tenía nada qué perder así que firmó al pie de la página. Luego Lucius le pidió la varita a su esposa, hizo un par de movimientos en el aire y el pergamino desapareció.

— Listo. Se acaba de ir donde Kenso.

— ¿Sabe algo de esto el Señor Tenebroso?

— Cierra tu mente Cissy… y tú también Draco. ¡A ti te hablo! - Draco giró y lo miró fijamente.

— ¡No me grites que no soy sordo! He escuchado todo y no tienes que decirme que cierre mi mente… eso lo vengo haciendo desde hace mucho rato… - Y volvió a girarse a mirar por la ventana como nevaba copiosamente.

Luego de pasar dos semanas en su casa, regresó nuevamente al Castillo de Hogwarts, aunque con la misión expresa de estar atento a cualquier llamado de su padre o de Voldemort, así que tanto Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y Draco, podrían desaparecer y aparecer en el colegio. Esa orden se la dio el mismo Voldemort a Snape, a fin de poder contar con la presencia de estos jóvenes mortífagos en caso de que fuera necesario.

A mediados del mes de enero, luego de dar una ronda por el lago en solitario decidió que ya hora de regresar a su habitación. El ambiente tétrico del castillo, los rostros sombríos de sus compañeros y el temor que su imagen provocaba, lo tenían hastiado y lo único que quería era estar en su habitación, leyendo e instruyéndose. Su madre ya le había entregado el segundo legajo de material que él le había solicitado para iniciar su estudio, el cual deseaba pronto comenzar en un ambiente formal. Esperando, eso sí, que la guerra pronto acabara.

Al avanzar hacia el castillo, en una banca de piedra adosada justo a la entrada del pasillo principal, estaba una joven… era ella. La había visto una vez… posiblemente el peor día de ella.

Era una joven de unos quince o dieciséis años, delgada, de cabello ondulado, sedoso y rubio dorado oscuro. De ojos grandes y cafés. De piel blanca y un rostro de facciones agradables, distinguiendo sobretodo sus rosados y delgados labios, así como las pecas que adornaban su mejilla. Era Megara O'dowell, la chica que había sido apresada en la mansión Malfoy y por la cual Draco había pagado con creces el descaro de haberse negado a abusar de ella.

Megara lo miró y supo a quien tenía en frente. Debía hablarlo. Desde que inició el año escolar había estado con ganas de abordarlo y conversar con él. Pero siempre a último minuto se arrepentía. Pero ahora él estaba parado frente a ella y parecía que algo le quería decir. Sin embargo, vio que titubeó e intentó avanzar. Ella se puso de pie y le tomó una mano. Pensó que él se la quitaría pero en vez de eso se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

— No es bueno que hables conmigo.

— Recuerdo todo que pasó lo de ese día.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

— Lo sé.

— También recuerdo que te castigaron.

— Así fue.

— Quería darte las gracias por intentar evitar que…

— No es bueno que nos vean hablando. Está prohibido hablar en…

— ¿Entonces crees que podemos seguir hablando luego?

— No veo por qué no…- Suspiró. En fin, no tenía nada qué perder hablando con aquella muchacha… que lo miraba como si fuera un dios.

Por lo menos lo que siguió en los días posteriores alivianaron la carga de Draco. La compañía de Megara lo alentaba muchísimo. Luego de las clases solían juntarse en el lago, a pesar de estar en cursos separados, tenían muchas cosas en común. A ambos les gustaba la soledad y el silencio. Además compartían un secreto: lo ocurrido aquella noche en la casa de Draco. En más de una oportunidad, Draco se percató que Megara dejaba su mirada fija en la nada y que luego discretamente se limpiaba una lágrima. Le había dicho que hubiera preferido morir ese día o que le hubieran borrado la memoria, como solían hacerlo, pero dejarla así con ese vívido y doloroso recuerdo, era matarla poco a poco. Y a pesar de todo, ahí estaba, dispuesta a luchar y terminar su año escolar.

— Tú sabes que soy mortífago.- Draco había lanzado una piedra al lago y se habían hecho una hondas de expansión en el agua que provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran volando. Mientras ambos estaban sentados en el suelo a orillas del lago.

— Como también sé que no eres malo.- Le respondió.- Si no me habrías atacado esa noche.

— No, no soy tan bueno como tú crees. He hecho cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso.

— Creo saber a qué te refieres. En el castillo muchos te temen.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Me temes?- Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Los ojos de la muchacha eran hermosos…

— Ya no.

— ¿Así con que esta es tu nueva conquista, no Malfoy?- Era Vincent Crabbe que, acompañado del otro gorila, Gregory Goyle, llegaban al lugar.

Tanto Megara como Draco se pusieron de pie.

— Hora de irme.-Dijo la muchacha, intentando avanzar, pero Goyle le tomó un brazo.

— Aún es temprano… podríamos jugar un rato… ¿no Draco? ¿Qué opinas?

Draco tomó el brazo de Goyle con fuerza y logró que éste soltara el de la muchacha.

— Vete. Luego seguimos la conversación.- La chica asintió y logró pasar por medio de los dos recién llegados.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Malfoy? De un tiempo a esta parte no te juntas con nosotros… conversas con esa sangre sucia de O'dowell… ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien. Y con quien converse no es un tema que a ustedes les deba importar. Ahora si me permiten?- Intentó avanzar, pero Crabble se puso en su camino.

— Amigo. Cuida tus palabras. Todos somos lo que somos… y le debemos respeto al Señor Tenebroso.

— Sé quién soy, Crabble… no me lo recuerdes.

Mientras caminaba, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, se preguntaba si Megara estaba bien. Conocía a ese par y ellos sí habían participado de esas sesiones de tortura en su casa. Conocía las intensiones de ambos… ninguno de ellos usaba el cerebro y podían causar mucho daño, sin pensarlo siquiera. Debía poner en sobre aviso a su nueva amiga.

Avanzó por el pasillo que guiaba hasta los pies de la torre en donde estaba ubicada la casa Ravenclaw, encontrándose de frente con la agosta escalera de caracol. Allí estaba Megara a punto de subir, cuando Draco la alcanzó.

— ¿Estás bien?- Pero ella estaba llorando. Draco le tomó la tamo y ella se colgó del cuello de él.

— A veces quisiera borrar todo de mi mente, Malfoy… quisiera no existir más…

— Tranquila. Vas a estar bien. Pero debes tener cuidado con ese par…

— No me harán más daño del que ya otros me han hecho. Soy capaz de todo con tal de defenderme ahora, Malfoy….

— Eres fuerte. Sé que lo eres.- Ella lo miró a los ojos y él solo atinó a besar los suaves y delicados labios de ella…


	9. Las Reliquias sin ti Parte 2

Pasó un segundo o veinte… no sabía cuánto rato logró soportar los labios de Draco sobre los de ella. Sentía un asco horrible. No sabía si en su vida volvería a besar o a tocar a un hombre. Draco era su amigo… nada más… ella no quería otra cosa con él. Abrió los ojos y lo empujó con fuerza.

— ¡No…! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Yo no quiero esto contigo!

— Perdona.- Draco se acercó a ella y le habló al oído.- Si te fijas, detrás de esa columna está Goyle y Crabble… por lo tanto es bueno que ese par crea que eres mi pareja o algo similar… así no se meterán contigo, ¿Estamos? - Se lo dijo casi en un susurro.- Tú no me gustas, Meg. Yo amo a otra mujer… que te quede claro.

Ella asintió. Comprendió de inmediato los planes de Draco. Se dio cuenta de que él no quería más nada con ella… sólo su amistad y compañía. Entonces optó por seguirle el juego, lo abrazó por el cuello y él tomó su cintura.

— ¿Estás más tranquila, ahora?

— Sí… gracias… ¿me dirás quién es la desafortunada?- Dijo riendo.

— Luego te contaré…

En ese momento ingresaban un par de compañeras de casa de Megara que, al verla con Draco Malfoy, el mortífago, inmediatamente comenzaron sus cuchicheos, a pesar de que sabían que estaba prohibido hablar en los pasillos. En fin, todos sabían que estaba prohibido, pero a menos que les pusieran un silenciador en cada boca, podrían evitar los comentarios entre jóvenes. Era una norma absurda del nuevo director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

— Mañana esto será de dominio popular. Tus amigos te odiarán… y a mí me llenarán de preguntas.

— No importa… tengo fama de ser mujeriego… Y tú diles que yo te hago sufrir… que soy un malvado… y lo que se te venga a la mente.- Ella asintió sonriente.

— Bien, "mal hombre", creo que es hora de subir…- Soltó a Draco y avanzó un escalón pero se detuvo y volteó.- Antes quiero que me respondas algo.

— Pregunta.

— ¿Qué sabes de Luna Lovegood? Dicen que está prisionera… otros creen que ha muerto… ¿Sabes tú dónde podría estar? Yo la conozco pero no somos amigas, aunque bien sé que es una buena chica.

— Basta que te diga que está viva. Más información no puedo darte. Que descanses, Megara.

Draco giró sobre sus pies y salió. Megara dio un suspiro de tristeza, al parecer la pregunta hecha a Draco a éste había molestado. Pero debía saber si Draco tenía que ver o no con la desaparición de esa joven. Por lo visto sólo sabía algo de ella. Esperaba que no tuviera que ver él con su desaparición. Esperaba con ansias que Draco llegara a confiar en ella en algún momento. Presentía que tanto ella como él necesitaban compañía… una amistad verdadera… aunque fuera entre un Mortífago y una sangre sucia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Gran Bretaña, Hermione estaba sentada afuera de la carpa. ¿Cómo era posible que mientras ella durmiera Harry siguiera a una cierva plateada, encontrara la espada de Gryffindor y más encima Ronald Weasley retornara? ¡Ese Ronald se las pagaría! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlos pasar tan mal rato, dejándolos solos? ¡Y más encima hacerla a ella elegir entre él y Harry! ¡Era un verdadero desconsiderado! Pero por sobretodo un resentido. Ahora entendía todo. Sí, a pesar de querer mucho a Ron, estaba segura que él siempre había sentido celos de Harry… celos de la valentía de su amigo, celos de la popularidad… celos de ser querido por muchos ¿¡Pero cómo podía ser tan imbécil?! Harry había sufrido lo inimaginable a causa de Voldemort, había perdido a sus padres… y la única y verdadera familia eran ellos, Ron y Hermione… ¿Cómo era posible entonces que su mejor amigo le diera la espalda? Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera perdonarlo.

Mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de matar a Ronald… o por lo menos dejarlo medio muerto, vio la marca en el libro que Dumbledore le había heredado. Debía conversarlo de inmediato con sus amigos. Esa era una pista que debían seguir. Así que con eso los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a ver al padre de Luna, puesto que él, el día del matrimonio de Bill con Fleur, lucía un colgante con la misma marca que Hermione vio en el libro de "Beedle el Bardo".

Lamentablemente esta incursión resultó fallida y terminaron huyendo de los Mortífagos que fueron llamados por el padre de Luna, debido a que los seguidores de Voldemort habían apresado a ésta. Por lo que pensó si él entrega a Harry Potter a Voldemort, le devolverían Luna. No obstante, antes de llamar a los Mortífagos, Xenophilius les habló a Harry, Hermione y Ron, respecto de lo que significaba ese símbolo y sobre la leyenda de las reliquias de la muerte.

Nada salía como deseaban. Pero por lo menos tenían claro que Voldemort, aparte de estar preocupado por los horrocruxes que ellos iban destruyendo, también estaba preocupado por reunir las tres reliquias para convertirse en el mago más poderoso de la historia (la Varita de Sauco, la Capa de Invisibilidad y la Piedra de la Resurrección). De algo les había servido ir donde Xenophilius Lovegood… tenían claro que Voldemort, al conseguir estos tres elementos, sería invencible.

Hacia el mes de marzo y cuando ya se habían enterado de varias novedades de Hogwarts, gracias al programa radial "Pottervigilancia", y mientras discutían si Voldemort estaba o no en el extranjero tras la Varita de Saúco (una de las reliquias de la muerte), a Harry se le ocurre decir del nombre del Señor Tenebroso, sin saber que ese nombre era tabú, es decir, ya no podía ser pronunciado, puesto que quien se atrevía a pronunciarlo, de inmediato era apresado. En realidad era una trampa para Harry Potter, pues bien era sabido en el mundo mágico que él era uno de los pocos que se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre.

Aquella tarde fueron tomados prisioneros por unos carroñeros. Hermione, antes de ser apresada logró lanzarle un hechizo punzante a Harry con el objeto de dejarlo irreconocible, sin embargo, a pesar del cambio, la cicatriz podía aún distinguirse.

Los tres fueron amarrados. Entre los captores estaba el hombre lobo, llamado Fenrir Greyback, quien al ver a Hermione, le llamó mucho la atención el olor a mujer y la belleza de la chica. Al preguntarle su nombre a Hermione no se le ocurrió ninguno, solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: "Penélope Clearwater", que era el nombre inventado por Draco Malfoy cuando ella estuvo hospitalizada.

Pero de nada sirvió… los captores, Fenrir y tres hombres más, los reconocieron y vieron en ellos una suculenta recompensa. No los llevarían al ministerio, irían a la casa de los Malfoy, la cual era utilizada como cuartel general de Voldemort.

A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago. Era obvio que allí vería nuevamente a Draco. Debía ocultar sus sentimientos. No sabía cerrar su mente. Nunca antes lo necesitó. "-Ohh por qué no le pedí a Harry que me enseñara… tanto tiempo solos y nunca se me ocurrió"- Pensaba. Temía que sus sentimientos pudieran delatarla o delatar a Draco y ponerlo en riesgo. Bien, haría todo lo posible para evitar pensar en él. Intentaría generar en su cerebro una especie de emoción relacionada con el odio, con tal de evitar dar indicios de los sentimientos hacia el joven Malfoy, si no todo estaría perdido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco se encontraba en su cuarto en las mazmorras del castillo Hogwarts, en donde estaba la casa Slytherin, cuando sintió la horrible sensación de hormigueo en su brazo. Era Lucius o Voldemort quien lo llamaba. Debía aparecerse de inmediato en la mansión. Y lo que más le molestaba era que su casa estaba bastante lejos del castillo y por tanto el proceso era largo, molestoso y lo dejaba con náuseas por varios días. Se hizo el ánimo y acudió al llamado rápidamente.

Apareció en el pasillo anterior al salón de la mansión. Intentó avanzar hacia donde había más luz, pero su madre apareció desde una de las habitaciones. Su aspecto era bastante desmejorado. Parecía que no había dormido o algo la preocupaba demasiado.

— Los tienen.- Dijo de inmediato.

Draco no comprendió en el momento pero luego de un par de segundos su corazón se detuvo. Entendió a qué se refería su madre.

— No puede ser…

— Te van a preguntar un par de cosas. Hijo, sé fuerte. Es posible que a ella la maten…. o al chico Weasley… hay que procurar que Potter viva.

— No me pidas eso, madre.

— No hay opción. Cierra tu mente. Olvida lo que sientes… Hijo, si algo sale mal… tú, yo y Lucius, moriremos.

Se calmó unos segundos e ingresó al salón. La escena que vio lo dejó inmóvil y helado. Allí estaba Harry Potter de rodillas en el piso con las manos atadas en la espalda… su rostro lucía deforme, pero evidentemente era él, y Bellatrix le tenía agarrado el pelo para que lo Lucius pudiera corroborar si era o no Harry Potter. Un poco más allá estaba ella, Hermione, atada junto a Weasley. La miró sólo un instante, procurando no hacer algún contacto ocular con ella, a fin de evitar cualquier sospecha. Vio que ella también bajó su mirada, mientras lloraba. Tenía un pequeño corte en el labio y al parecer Weasley era el menos favorecido, se veía que tenía unos cuantos moretones en el rostro.

— ¿Y bien Draco?- Su padre le tomo la mano e hizo que se arrodillara frente a Harry.- ¿Es él? ¿Es Harry Potter?

Draco miraba a Harry y también al hombre lobo, que no paraba de saborearse observando asquerosamente a… ¡Hermione! ese mugriento y hediondo semihumano quería que le entregaran a Hermione. Era tan débil mentalmente que con solo mirarlo pudo ver en su mente lo que quería hacer a su Mía. ¡Antes lo desollaba vivo, al muy asqueroso!

— ¡Responde Draco! ¿Es o no Harry Potter?- Bellatrix volvió a preguntar considerando que Draco no había respondido aún.

— No sé. No estoy seguro.- Respondió titubeante y mirando a los ojos a Harry.

Su padre lo obligó a acercarse más, pero aún así, no corroboró que era Harry. Simplemente volvió a repetir que no estaba seguro.

Harry pudo observar y ver en la mente de Draco el temor que este sentía y sí, efectivamente lo había reconocido pero no estaba dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta, ¿por qué Draco actuaría así? ¿Era que realmente no quería ser un mortífago?

Bellatrix soltó a Harry y tomó del brazo a Draco, acercándolo a Hermione y Ron. Ambos estaban con sus cabezas gachas, pero uno de los carroñeros, le asió el cabello a Hermione obligándola a mirar a Bellatrix.

— "Draco no digas nada por favor"- Pensaba y esperaba que él la escuchara.

— "Amor, debes ser fuerte… esto será difícil…"- Ella escuchó la respuesta de él. Sólo hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza dándole a entender a Draco que lo había escuchado.

— ¿Es la asquerosa Sangre Sucia? Yo estoy segura que sí, Draco. Yo vi su fotografía en "El Profeta"! Sólo dime si es o no.- La voz chillona de Bellatrix se escuchaba casi suplicante, rogando porque el trío fuera el que Voldemort requería.

— No sé… tal vez…

— Y este… este es colorín… es el hijo de Arthur Weasley… ¿Cómo se llama?

— No lo recuerdo.- Repitió Draco sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.- "Haré un conjuro Mía… … presiento que Bellatrix te hará algo… te prometo que no te dolerá… Si ella te castiga, seré yo quien recibirá ese castigo por ti… pero debes fingir… por favor…"

— "Amor no hagas nada… detente… te podrían atrapar…"- Hermione lloraba mientras se comunicaba con Draco y él no podía evitar que las lágrimas también lo invadieran.

No se dio cuenta, cuando Bellatrix se enfrascó en una pelea con uno de los carroñeros porque traía consigo la espada de Gryffindor… Pero luego de unos momentos todos habían caído y a Greyback lo interrogaba por el origen de cómo había ido a parar a sus manos aquella espada, y éste le explicaba que los chicos la tenían guardada al interior de la tienda.

Luego de eso le ordenó a Draco llevarse a los carroñeros al patio de la mansión, dándole a entender que podía matarlos o dejarlos vivir. Narcisa intentó interceder por su hijo, pero Bellatrix la hizo callar gritándole que la situación era más grave de lo que se veía.

— Llévate a los chicos a los calabozos, Narcisa. Pero a la Sangre Impura me la dejas a mi… tengo algo para ella.

— ¡No!.- Gritó Ron.- ¡Yo me quedo!- Pero no fue escuchado y lo separaron de Hermione, quedando ésta en manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco venía de regreso del patio cuando escuchó los gritos de Hermione. Bellatrix había comenzado a torturarla. Se detuvo detrás de una pared y se concentró. Sintió los dos crucios siguientes, completamente, pero luego comenzó a experimentar un escozor extremadamente doloroso en su brazo derecho... sentía cómo la daga de su tía cortaba la piel de Hermione, y el dolor lo recibía él. Sin embargo Hermione seguía gritando y llorando. Esa era una daga mágica, era muy posible que Hermione sintiera dolor, pero no todo el que correspondía, gran parte lo estaba también recibiendo Draco.

Al cabo de unos minutos todo era silencio, pero luego percibió un nuevo revuelo. El elfo doméstico llamado Dobby y que ahora era libre, había aparecido y tanto Harry como Ron estaban fuera de sus celdas y peleaban con todos los presentes.

Ingresó al salón, sólo quería ver cómo seguía Hermione, lo poco que pudo observar, antes de que Harry le quitara su varita, fue que Ronald la llevaba en brazos y un brazo de ella estaba ensangrentado. Iba casi desmayada producto de los crucios y de la marca hecha por Bellatrix. Harry también llevaba consigo la espada de Gryffindor. El Elfo los iba a transportar mediante una desaparición. Se sobresaltó cuando vio que Bellatrix les lanzaba la daga y esta se iba junto con los que desaparecían. Esperaba que aquel cuchillo no lo recibiera alguien, porque eso era sinónimo de muerte segura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ya había pasado una semana desde esa fatídica noche. La daga lanzada por Bellatrix, había dado muerte a Dobby, el elfo doméstico. Y ella tendría una marca eterna en su brazo por ser una "Sangre Sucia"… esa mujer era un monstruo. Tarde o temprano pagaría todas sus fechorías.

Su mente divagaba mientras sus ojos estaban pegados en el paisaje que tenía en frente: un mar tranquilo el cual observaba por la ventana de la casa de Bill y Fleur y recordaba la mirada desesperada de Draco por intentar salvarla, aunque ella sabía que nada podía hace pues sus padres estaban ante todo. Ella habría hecho lo mismo. Por otra parte Draco sintió el mismo dolor físico que ella. Si bien el hechizo que él había realizado no resultó como él lo hubiese querido, es decir, recibir sólo él el dolor, logró que ese dolor fuera compartido y eso alivianó la carga de ella, que en el fondo era lo que Draco quería, evitar a toda costa, su dolor durante los torturadores momentos en que fue sometida por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pero a pesar todos los horrores vividos, el hecho de volver a ver a Draco la hacía sentir viva y con ganas de que todo pronto pasara para poder estar juntos nuevamente. Si Draco iba a juicio, estaba dispuesta a declarar en su favor y contar todo lo ocurrido. Estaba segura que su declaración tendría peso, eso en el escenario de que Voldemort fuera derrotado. Pero si no lo era… mejor ni pensarlo…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Día sábado. Primera semana de mayo y el día parecía más frío de lo común. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Draco estaba en su habitación, intentando estudiar uno de los libros que su madre le había enviado, cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta.

— Entra Zabini… la puerta está abierta… y sino…ya sabes…

Su amigo Blaise ingresó al dormitorio con un ejemplar de profeta de la tarde y lo arrojó a la mesa de estudio de Draco.

Draco lo tomó y lo primero que vio fue el titular: "Gringgots asaltada por el Indeseable N°1 y sus secuaces… la bóveda de los Lestrange esta tarde fue asaltada por Harry Potter y…"

Draco rió y dejó caer el diario en la mesa.

— ¿Qué se traen esos? ¿Ahora son ladrones?

— No lo creo, Zabini. Andan en otra cosa. - Respondió Draco dejando de lado el libro muggle titulado: "Biología y bioquímica molecular" y sin que su amigo se diera cuenta colocó el texto de encantamientos sobre éste.- Creo que andan tras algo que pueda derrotar a "Quien tú sabes".

— Espero lo logren…. y tú... ¿Has sabido algo? Con todo lo que ocurre es muy probable que tengamos una batalla, pronto.

— Yo pienso lo mismo. Afuera está atestado de Dementores, hombres lobos y seguidores del Señor tenebroso.- Draco se puso de pie y miró por la ventana hacia los alrededores del castillo y efectivamente, a lo lejos se podía ver que el lugar estaba atestado de seguidores de Voldemort a la espera de alguna señal.- Creo que él sabe los siguientes pasos de Potter y quizá venga a Hogwarts… creo que hay que estar preparados.

— ¿Qué haremos si nos ordena matar a Potter, o a Granger o Weasley?

— No sé. Esta situación se nos escapa de las manos, Blaise. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro. A Potter no lo podemos matar nosotros… creo que hay un lazo entre él y el Señor Tenebroso… por eso él lo quiere hacer. En cuanto a los otros dos… pues… yo no he matado a nadie (los intentos que hice el año pasado… bueno... pues ninguno resultó…) y no creo que lo intente otra vez. Sinceramente estoy cansado. Es muy posible que me lleve un avada de regalo.

— Eso mismo pienso yo. Antes me aniquilo yo mismo, a condenar mi alma matando a personas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aquella misma tarde, Hermione avanzaba por un túnel junto a Ron, que la llevaba de la mano, adelante iba Harry al lado de Neville Longbottom quien le explicaba sobre el cierre de los pasadizos secretos y de cómo era la enseñanza en el Hogwarts de la actualidad.

Aquél día sería inolvidable, tanto por lo inverosímil de los hechos ocurridos, como por lo cansada que suponía que lo terminaría. A esa hora, no veía señales de poder sentarse un rato o dormir unas horas.

Durante la mañana, junto a Ron, Harry y Griphook, el duende que habían rescatado de las mazmorras de los Malfoy junto a Luna Lovegood, habían asaltado la bóveda de los Lestrange en el Banco Mágico de Gringotts, consiguiendo otro Horrocrux, que era la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, este duende los traicionó, adivinando que ellos lo pensaban traicionar primero, así que les arrebató la espada Gryffindor, que él les había pedido como pago por sus servicios (ayudarlos a ingresar a las bóvedas subterráneas del banco mágico).

Luego de aquello, decidieron ir al Hogwarts porque Harry estaba seguro que el quinto Horrocrux estaba allí y que tenía algo que ver con Ravenclaw. Con la ayuda de Aberforth Dumbledore lograron escapar de los mortífagos en Hogsmeade para luego ingresar por un pasadizo secreto dispuesto en un cuadro en la casa del hermano de Albus Dumbledore, siguiendo a Neville.

Harry, luego de exponer la situación a la profesora McGonagall, esta tuvo una fuerte discusión con el director Snape, quien, luego de intentar agredirla, salió huyendo del castillo. Por lo tanto la nueva directora despierta a todo el alumnado y profesorado e instruye la evacuación inmediata del colegio.

Al castillo llegaron todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y otros tantos magos que se oponían a Voldemort dispuestos a defender como fuera el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Hacia entrada la noche, Voldemort, a través de un hechizo, logró que todos escucharan su petitorio y era que entregaran a Harry Potter, pero en vez de eso, la Directora le dio a Harry todas las garantías para que buscara lo que necesitaba dentro del castillo.

Fue así, que con la ayuda de Luna Lovegood logró averiguar quién podría saber el paradero de la diadema de Helena Ravenclaw, que hasta ahora era el único objeto que reunía las características de un horrocrux.

Entre tanto Hermione y Ron habían logrado ingresar a la cámara de los secretos, producto de que Ron logró imitar los sonidos guturales de Harry cuando éste lograba hablar pársel, el lenguaje de las serpientes. De allí extrajeron algunos colmillos del basilisco que Harry derrotó en segundo año y con ello destruyeron la copa de Hufflepuff.

Luego, en medio de la batalla (que ya a esa altura era una batalla declarada) Hermione y Ron se encontraron con Harry que venía de haber conversado con la Dama Gris, es decir, el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw quien le había dicho que la diadema (que era el otro horrocrux) se encontraba en la sala multipropósito.

Antes de ir en busca del otro horrocrux y, en un impulso que ni ella misma lo pudo controlar, Hermione saltó a los brazos de Ron, con una alegría tremenda, al escuchar a su amigo decir que había que salvar a los Elfos domésticos que trabajaban en las cocinas del colegio. Sin quererlo y sin pensarlo siquiera, lo besó. Pero jamás pensó que Ron le devolvería ese beso con tanto deseo, que hasta la levantó del piso con el abrazo que dio. En fin… hacía rato que Ron intentaba que Hermione lo perdonara por haberlos abandonado en plena búsqueda de los Horrocruxes así que cuando ella lo abrazó de inmediato buscó su boca y la besó. ¡Qué alegría era por fin besar a su amiga… aunque desde hacía bastante rato ya, que no la miraba como amiga!

En cambio Hermione, apenas besó a Ron, ya estaba arrepentida. ¡Ella amaba a Draco! ¿Cómo es que pudo ser tan débil y actuar así? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era obvio que Draco debía haber estado con otras chicas durante la separación. Pero ella… ella no! Su plan no era sumar chicos a su lista para luego presentarse ante Draco como si nada.

Cerca de ellos estaba Megara, lista para lucha y en medio de los rayos que iban y venían vio la escena. Su corazón se estrujaba de tristeza. Su amigo Draco amaba a esa chica que ahora estaba en los brazos de otro, mientras Harry Potter los miraba con cara de estar diciendo -"Dejen de hacer eso y sigamos en lo nuestro"- Pero no sería ella quien se lo dijera a Draco. No era ese tipo de mujeres que gustaban del cotilleo. Giró sobre sí misma y blandió su varita. Unos cuantos Mortífagos mataría… si bien la lucha entre Potter y Voldemort, poco le importaba, lo único que estaba en su mente era venganza, mejor si entre los que mataba estaba ese par que la había violado. Sabía que no los reconocería, así que mortífago que tuviera cerca, muerte segura era para ellos. No tendría piedad con ninguno. De algo que sirvieran las últimas clases de defensa personal que estuvo tomando.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo, Draco Malfoy se disponía a regresar a su casa. Esa era la orden de su madre y de Lucius. No lo querían en el castillo a la hora del ataque. Así que con un conjuro había logrado enviar todas sus pertenencias a su casa y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer llegaron a su habitación Crabble y Goyle

Crabble, que por el sólo hecho de ostentar el titulo no agradable de Mortífago, tenía ínfulas de ser superior, fue quien habló:

— Así que abandonas el barco… ¿no, cobarde?

— Cumplo órdenes. Sólo eso.- Respondió no dando importancia al adjetivo utilizado. No quería entrar en una confrontación.

— Y dejas que tu amada sangre sucia que pelee por ti…

— ¿De quién hablas?

— Ja. ¿Qué? ¿Entonces tienes a más de una sangre sucia en tus arcas, Malfoy? Me refiero a O'dowell… ¿A quién más?

Draco inspiró fuerte. Hasta donde él tenía conocimiento, Megara no sabía nada acerca de defensa en contra de artes oscuras, o su conocimiento era básico, es más, ella nunca fue miembro del ED. Por otro lado… Sí, en efecto se sentía cobarde… pero prefería quedar como cobarde que luchar a favor de Voldemort

— Bueno, y entonces ¿a qué vienen?

— Vamos tras de Potter y sus dos perritos falderos. Si le entregamos a Potter al Señor Tenebroso, estaremos congraciados con él por siempre… así que tú vas con nosotros. Si no… nosotros mismos le diremos al Señor Tenebroso tus andanzas con esa gente y por supuesto tu deseo de desertar, ¡maldito cobarde!

Crabble apuntaba con su varita al cuello de Draco. Éste conocía muy bien al grandulón, que sólo actuaba, no pensaba. Y estaba seguro que era muy capaz de asesinarlo allí mismo sino lo obedecía.

— ¿Tienes tu varita, Malfoy? - Le preguntó Goyle, abriendo la puerta para salir.

— Sí.- Respondió pero ambos rieron.

— Todos sabemos que Potter te desarmó ¿no? Y en tu propia casa…- Le decía mientras apuntaba a la salida para que Draco iniciara la marcha.

— Tengo la de mi madre.- Corrigió.

— ¡Pobre bruja estúpida…! Con un hijo cobarde y más encima ella desarmada…

— No insultes a mi madre.

— No estás en posición de contradecirme, Malfoy. Goyle, ¿Dónde dijiste que escuchaste que iría el famoso trío?

— A la Sala Multipropósito.

— ¿Ves Malfoy? Hemos aprendido a hacer hechizos desilusionadores a la perfección. Así que pasamos desapercibidos en cualquier lugar… ¡Andando! Tengo planeado matar a un par y al otro entregarlo medio muerto al Señor Tenebroso.

Draco sabía que tendría que ser él quien atacara primero. Jamás permitiría que uno de los grandulones hiriera o asesinara a Hermione o a sus amigos, que no eran de su agrado, pero eran amigos de ella, de su amada Mía.

Cuando los tres ingresaron a la Sala Multipropósito, allí ya estaba Harry. Hermione y Ronald debían de estar cerca, buscando algo. Draco intentó comenzar una conversación con Harry respecto de la varita que este último le había arrebatado, solicitando que le devolviera la suya, con eso intentaba ganar tiempo y evitar que Hermione o Ron llegaran al lugar. Sin embargo ellos llegaron antes de lo esperado. Y en una fracción de segundo, sintió una rabia enorme verla a ella y a Ron tomados de la mano. ¡Se habían besado! lo pudo ver simplemente en el rostro de Ron... un rostro bobo que juraba que con un beso ya tenía novia. No quiso mirar a Hermione… sinceramente estaba enojado con ella… Y ella se dio cuenta de que Draco se había enterado. Conocía muy bien esa mirada y lo delataba. "-¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?-" Esa voz interna la increpaba una y otra vez, pero Draco eso no lo iba a oír. Estaba celoso. Y ella era la causante sin mayor apelación.

En medio de esa milésima de segundo en que los celos afloraron en Draco, Crabble, sin mediar provocación alguna y sin un diálogo de por medio, le lanzó una maldición asesina a Hermione quien la pudo esquivar… una vez… ¡dos veces! ¡Ese estúpido grandulón hablaba en serio! luego de lo cual y para intentar matarlos a todos, realizó con su varita un fuego demoniaco que en unos instantes tenía todo envuelto en llamas. Crabble estaba verdaderamente fuera de sí… al igual que su fuego ya que se le escapó de las manos apenas lo hubo realizado.

Al parecer Harry había encontrado lo que buscaba y los tres se habían montado en unas escobas que allí encontraron a fin de salir del lugar y evitar morir incinerados. Tanto Draco como los otros dos intentaron también huir, pero ellos no tenían escapatoria. Comenzaron a buscar algún lugar en donde refugiarse, mas no había ninguno. Su destino estaba escrito. Allí sus cuerpo se carbonizarían y el polvo de éstos se uniría a los restos de lo que un día fue la Sala Multipropósito.

Mientras escalaban una pila de pupitres ya incendiados, Crabble resbaló y se precipitó al mar de llamas del fondo. Moría de la peor manera: quemado vivo. Draco y Goyle sabían que les esperaba el mismo destino. En algún momento los pupitres de más abajo cederían y ellos caerían a las llamas. Resignados a su destino, no les quedaba más nada que esperar. No obstante, no contaban con que, Harry, Ron o Hermione regresaran por ellos. Pensó que Hermione creía que él tenía todo planeado, pero no era así. Esa situación había sido generada por su amigo (o casi amigo) ya muerto. Espera que ella así lo entendiera y no pensara que él quería matar a sus amigos… o a ella.

Harry subió a Draco en su escoba y Goyle, herido, fue llevado por Ron en la suya. Hermione guió al grupo hacia la salida.

Lograron salir de la sala incendiada y mientras Draco tosía, intentando sacar el hollín de sus pulmones, vio como Harry y los otros observaban la diadema vieja que se destruía por sí sola. Luego escuchó a Hermione decir que debió ser el fuego maligno o endemoniado que la había destruido y que ahora solo quedaba la serpiente. Sintió que Hermione lo miró e intentó avanzar donde él. El también la miró a los ojos, pero ella giró sobre sí, dándole la espalda. Entendió entonces que ellos tenían algo muy importante que hacer (o seguir haciendo). Lo malo fue que pudo observar cómo Weasley la tomaba de la mano para sacarla de allí. Quiso comunicarse con ella intentando conectar su mente, pero fue imposible, había mucho ruido que impedía la concentración. Además él estaba muy cansado y ella preocupada por algo más peligroso e importante. Debía sentirse horrible… Debía pensar que él había planeado todo aquello. Debía creer que sabía que su amigo Crabble la iba a matar… o que recibía órdenes de él… como solía ser en los cursos anteriores.

Luego de aquello los tres decidieron ir tras de Voldemort para matar el último horrocrux, la serpiente llamada Nagini. Allí en la Casa de los Gritos fueron testigos de cómo Voldemort aniquilaba a Snape y lo dejaba para que muriera desangrado. Cuando Snape hubo quedado solo, los tres ingresaron para intentar auxiliarlo, pero ya era tarde… no había nada que hacer. Sin embargo, el ex director, logra hablar y decirle a Harry que rescate sus recuerdos. El chico así lo hace y logra guardar unas lágrimas en un frasco que Hermione traía entre sus cosas. Minutos más tarde logra ver aquellos recuerdos en el Pensadero de Dumbledore, aprovechando el cese momentáneo fuego ordenado por Voldemort a, para que los combatientes pudieran atender a sus víctimas, y que Potter se entregara por propia voluntad.

Tal espacio otorgó a Harry el tiempo necesario para ver los recuerdos de Snape y para enterarse de la verdad.

En ese pensadero Harry entendió que él era el séptimo horrocrux, aquél que Voldemort nunca quiso crear y que Snape, lejos de ser un traidor y un asesino, era el más fiel seguidor de Dumbledore y que en sus años de adolescencia se enamoró de Lily Evans, la madre de Harry, amor que hasta el día de su muerte le profesó.

Dado lo anterior, Harry decide entregarse por voluntad propia a su destino: Ser asesinado por el mismo Lord Voldemort. Con ello pararía la batalla y evitaría más muertes. Hasta ese momento habían muerto mortífagos, pero también muchos amigos: Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey y otros más que Harry no conocía. No se podía imaginar el dolor que en estos momentos estaba sufriendo la familia Weasley… el dolor con que iba a crecer el hijo de Lupin y Tonk… y los padres de Colin cuando se enteraran de la muerte del niño… No. Eso debía acabar y estaba en sus manos que eso terminara pronto.

Luego de despedirse de Ronald y Hermione, comprendiendo su destino, se fue directamente al Bosque Prohibido.

Todo estaba silencioso ahora en el castillo y Hermione y Ron se encontraban entados en una de las escalas. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Llorando porque sabía perfectamente qué le iba a pasar a Harry.

Detrás de ellos, en el piso superior, Draco veía como su Mía, estaba en brazos de otro. Apuñó su mano para evitar hacer una escena e ir directamente al rostro de Weasley y darle un buen derechazo. O también de tomar a Hermione y largarse con ella de una vez por todas. No podía. No debía…. su madre… su padre… los amaba… pero… ¿Ellos harían eso por él? Su madre sí, pero ¿Lucius? Conociéndolo, jamás. Pero Narcisa le habría dicho que luchara por Hermione. Que se fuera lejos con ella. Sin embargo no era capaz. No podía… no debía dejar a sus padres… ¿Eso era cobardía? ¿O valor? Con ninguna de las dos categorías se sentía identificado. Era solo la responsabilidad de ser hijo y de afrontar sus actos. Giró sobre sí y volvió al salón en donde estaba Nott parapetado, intentando huir de la batalla. No quería morir, no quería matar a nadie, menos luchar por un loco al que muchos seguían y temían.

Así pasó un par de horas. Hasta que ya había amanecido y era día domingo 03 de mayo, cuando Draco, Nott y Zabini, mientras dormitaban en una de las salas, escucharon un griterío de algarabía y algunos gritos de terror. Draco de inmediato se puso de pie y miró por la ventana que daba a la entrada del castillo. Pudo observar entonces que venía haciendo su ingreso Voldemort alegre, detrás de él su séquito de seguidores. Bellatrix daba saltitos de alegría. A su lado sus padres: Lucius totalmente serio y abatido. A su lado, su madre, Narcisa que se veía nerviosa. Lo peor era lo estaba por ver. El semigigante cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Harry Potter y Voldemort se vanagloriaba con su muerte. Debía bajar inmediatamente, eso no pintaba para nada bien.

— Han matado a Potter.

— ¿Qué?- Los dos que aún estaban sentados, Zabini y Nott, de inmediato se pusieron en alerta. Voldemort había ganado. Todo estaba perdido.

— Bajemos.- Draco salió delante de sus amigos.

Los tres, totalmente desilusionados, bajaron a la entrada del castillo. Draco nuevamente vio a Hermione abrazada por Ron, ambos lloraban mientras Voldemort pregonaba el nuevo orden mágico… y se alegraba de la muerte de Harry Potter.

Pero en un instante… no se dio cuenta cómo… Neville Longbottom había sacado del sombrero seleccionador la espada de Gryffindor y había dado muerte a la serpiente, mascota de Voldemort, Harry había saltado de los brazos de Hagrid y comenzaba nuevamente una pelea entre ambos…

Algunos mortífagos se esfumaban… otros seres huían… Voldemort estaba desvalido y solo. Hasta sus padres avanzaron donde estaba Draco y quedaron a su lado. Narcisa lo abrazó llorando.

— Le dije que Harry estaba muerto… pero yo sabía que estaba vivo.- Dijo Narcisa al oído de su hijo.-Lo hice porque pensaba que tú estabas en peligro…

— Tranquila madre… estoy bien.

En ese momento hubo un silencio… Harry y Voldemort se batían a duelo y ambas varitas estaban en contacto… Voldemort totalmente fuera de sí. Jamás se imaginó que al matar (o intentar matar) a Harry Potter, eliminaba él mismo uno de sus horrocruxes y ahora… no tenía nada. Perdía… perdía fuerza y de repente el rayo de luz de la varita de Harry Potter invadía la suya y el calor comenzaba a subir por su mano. Luego… oscuridad. Voldemort había sido destruido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Minutos más tarde… o quizá un par de horas, Draco estaba en una esquina de los restos de lo que fue el gran comedor de Hogwarts, veía a lo lejos cómo Hermione abrazaba a Ron por la muerte de uno de los gemelos y cómo Harry conversaba con Luna Lovegood. Al parecer "El niño que vivió", lo único que quería era descansar… igual que él…

— Draco… Narcisa… vámonos a casa. Hay algo que hacer y pronto…. a mí me vendrán a buscar los Aurores… ustedes deben escapar ahora… Luego será demasiado tarde.

— Padre… yo voy a enfrentar lo que sigue.

— No, si yo puedo evitarlo. Andando.

— Pe…

— Vamos hijo. Tu padre tiene razón. Tú no tienes culpa de lo que ha sucedido.

Se puso de pie para salir con sus padres. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Todo el colegio lo señalaría por siempre como el Mortífago.

— Draco…

Era Megara que estaba detrás de él, toda sucia y despeinada, el pantalón estaba rasgado y tenía una herida profunda tenía en su mano.

— Estás…

— Estoy bien…

— Creo que mejor hablamos en otro momento… ahora me voy con mis padres…

— Yo también me voy, Draco.

— ¿Te vas?

— Así es. Dejo este mundo que me ha quitado tanto. Veo que las cosas están cada vez peor… así que vuelvo a ser yo. Una simple muggle. Luché… maté a unos cuantos Mortífagos y hombres lobos… pero ya está bien… es hora de irme.

— Quisiera ayudarte.- Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos. Esa chica era especial. Inspiraba todo su respeto y cariño.- Déjame ayudarte… déjame borrar…

— Ni lo intentes… Yo misma me hechicé para que nunca nadie intentara borrar lo que viví esa noche… ¿Sabes por qué Malfoy? Para nunca olvidar que soy mujer. Para nunca olvidar que el delito que se cometió conmigo fue por ser mujer… no por ser hija de muggles ni nada parecido. Fue un delito de discriminación y de género. Fue por mi sexo… por mi falta de fuerza física….por no saber defenderme… en pocas palabras, sólo por ser mujer. Porque si yo hubiese sido... no sé… grande… poco afeminada… no me habrían atacado esos asquerosos. Esto es un tema de género. Que jamás pienso olvidar. Espero que mi experiencia algún día sirva para salvar a otras…

— Eres admirable. Espero que te vaya muy bien a dónde vas.

— En el mundo muggle me mimetizaré con ellos y olvidaré el mundo mágico. Pero si algún día me necesitas, no dudes en mandarme cualquier lechuza gavilana… ellas me aman y me encontrarán en cualquier lugar…. Adiós Draco.- Y abrazó a su amigo. Draco la besó en la frente.

— Te deseo lo mejor, Meg.

— Y yo a ti… no dejes jamás a Mía… lucha por ella. Y estoy segura que ella no se tomó la poción. No te sigas martirizando por ello. Sé fuerte, amigo.-Le dijo al oído antes de separarse de Draco.

Hermione desde lejos vio cómo Draco abrazaba a esa chica, a quien no logró verle el rostro y luego con su familia hacía abandono del castillo. Debía dejarlo hacer sus cosas. Se veía abatido y triste. Sabía que lo que se venía para Draco Malfoy no era nada agradable… pero ella estaría allí para apoyarlo en todo momento.

— Ven, Hermione. Acompañemos a Harry…

Ron le tomó la mano y la guió hasta donde estaba Harry, esperándolos.


	10. Leña y Fuego

Hacía tan poco rato que la batalla había culminado… tanto dolor sufrido… tantas muertes ocurridas… Pero en su corazón sólo había espacio para un nombre: Hermione Granger. Deseaba estar con ella… quería besarla… amarla una y otra vez… sin miedos, sin apuros… tranquilamente, pues ya, no había nada qué temer.

Estaba cansado de toda la manipulación vivida y por lo tanto, no iba a seguir permitiendo que su padre comandara su vida una vez más. Se detuvo en seco en la entrada a la Mansión Malfoy puesto que acababan de aparecerse allí, los tres: Lucius, Narcisa y él, luego de salir del castillo Hogwarts.

— Tengo algo que hacer antes. Ya regreso.- Les dijo y no esperó respuesta, retrocedió unos pasos para evitar que su padre lo tomara del brazo e interrumpiera sus planes.

— ¡Draco, no te vayas! - Lucius intentó detenerlo, pero su hijo ya no estaba.

Draco sabía perfectamente a donde ir… regresaría al Colegio Hogwarts. Afortunadamente aún el hechizo que lo autorizaba a aparecer y desaparecer en los dominios del colegio estaba activo… así que aprovechando el gentío y el movimiento al interior del colegio, subió tranquilamente unos escalones. Iría a la oficina de la nueva Directora del colegio, en donde suponía que estaban los tres.

Efectivamente, se posicionó detrás de un pilar y vio que Hermione y Ron salían del despacho de Minerva McGonagall. Weasley cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta, parecía que no quería hacer ruido.

— Dejemos que descanse. - Le decía a Ron, refiriéndose a Harry quien se había quedado dormido al interior del despacho.- Yo también tengo sueño, Ron. Iré al que antes era mi cuarto…

— Bien, descansa. Yo iré con mis padres… hay que ver lo del funeral de Fred… Si te quedas dormida… tranquila… luego te vas directo a la Madriguera ¿sí? Duerme todo lo que necesites… mi madre y George creo que son los más afectados y necesitarán de todo nuestro apoyo y cariño… y para eso debemos estar bien…- Dijo con tristeza.

A Draco también le dio una punzada en el corazón. No sabía lo que era tener un hermano, pero debía ser muy triste perder a uno. Compartía plenamente el dolor del que (se lo había jurado) nunca sería su amigo.

Vio que ambos caminaron por el escalón, sin tomarse de la mano. Luego se separaron dándose un tibio abrazo y Hermione siguió sola en busca de la torre en donde estaba la casa Gryffindor. Su caminar era lento y cabizbajo. Suponía que iba llorando o que debía estar muy cansada. Pero no por eso evitaría que él se le acercara. Ya estaba cansado de verla de lejos y sin poder tocarla… a un paso de ella y sin poder sentirla…

Draco la siguió silente, pero avanzó rápidamente tras ella, ya que en cualquier momento la podía perder al ingresar por uno de los cuadros que daba a su casa, así que apenas la tuvo a un paso, le tomó los hombros e hizo que girara donde él.

Ella se sobresaltó y pegó un grito, pero al verlo su rostro se tranquilizó y sonrió suavemente.

— Tú vienes conmigo.- Le dijo en tono autoritario, tomándole la mano, era tanto el cansancio que Hermione tenía que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por negarse. Sólo se dejó llevar por el hombre que ella amaba. Pero a dónde… el trayecto era muy largo. Y mientras avanzaban Draco la tenía pegada a su cuerpo y ella le correspondió cruzando sus brazos por la espalda del joven, pegando su rostro al pecho de él.

Al fin sus pies tocaron suelo. Ya conocía ese lugar… los colores… la iluminación… el piso alfombrado… el olor a encierro… pero por sobretodo… el ambiente de tranquilidad y quietud: Era el departamento de Andrómeda.

— Estamos en…

— Sí amor… en nuestro nido… ¡No aguanto más… ven…!

— ¿No me vas a lanzar una maldición asesina? - Le puso ambas manos en el pecho.

— ¿Qué?- Se detuvo justo cuando iba a besarla… y calló en la cuenta… Hermione se refería a lo ocurrido en la sala multipropósito.

— Ese par solo querían congraciarse con "Quien tú sabes".

— Voldemort… ya no hay que temerle a ese nombre… está muerto.

— Y nosotros libres, Hermione...

— No has respondido lo que te pregunté…- Draco tomó su mano y la besó.

— Sabes que no te haría daño… tuve que acompañarlos… quería evitar que los asesinara… jamás imaginé que el estúpido de Crabble tirara a matar a la primera. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— Mmm por el momento no se me ocurre ninguna.

— Entonces… ¡no perdamos más el tiempo!

Y con toda la pasión del mundo devoró nuevamente los labios de Hermione. Ambos estaban ávidos de amor… candentes de cariño… deseosos de sentirse, que no les importó estar sin bañarse o cansados. Se amaban demasiado para reparar en esos detalles. Era mucho el tiempo sin tocarse y sin poder expresar con sus cuerpos todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Draco se quitó el saco y la corbata y Hermione lo ayudó a sacar su camisa que estaba aprisionada por los pantalones.

Él le quitó el sweater que ella traía quedando al descubierto un sostén rojo de encaje.

— Eres preciosa… Mía… sólo mía…

— Draco te amo… te amo tanto… pero... deberíamos bañarnos…- Draco la miró divertido.

— ¡Al diablo con eso! Luego nos metemos juntos a la ducha… te deseo demasiado como para esperar más tiempo…

— Y tú no sabes cuánto te amo yo…

La besó pero mientras lo hacían sus hábiles manos habían desabrochado el sostén, dejando libres y en contacto directo con sus manos, los suaves y redondeados pechos de Hermione. No lo pensó dos veces y su boca descendió unos centímetros y los besó una y otra vez, saboreándolos por completo.

No hubo tiempo de llegar hasta la cama. Juntos se tiraron en la alfombra, en donde se terminaron de quitar la ropa que les estorbaba.

Draco no quiso realizar ningún jueguito, ni Hermione se lo permitiría… solo quería penetrarla una y otra vez. Sentirse en casa con la única mujer que amaba y deseaba en el mundo. Y ella lo único que quería era tenerlo dentro… sentirse poseída por su único y verdadero amor… aquel amor de pasión y deseo… aquel amor de verdad.

Hermione gritó de placer al sentirlo completamente dentro de sí. Sus dedos acariciaban la espalda de él…y cada músculo se contraía en el cuerpo de ambos durante el vaivén de placer en el que ambos se encontraban envueltos.

El gemido máximo del orgasmo en ambos llegó al mismo tiempo… sólo un par de minutos después de haber llegado al departamento.

Desnudos en la alfombra, Hermione reposaba en el pecho de Draco. Sabían lo que les había sucedido. La pasión… el fuego… el deseo… se apoderó de ellos y no medió diálogo alguno en la entrega de hacía unos instantes… sólo sus cuerpos lograron expresar sus sentimientos y el deseo profundo de amarse como hombre y mujer.

Draco aún tenía la respiración entre cortada y su pulso estaba acelerado. Hermione guardaba silencio porque si se atrevía a emitir algún sonido, estaba segura que su voz saldría rasposa ya que tenía la boca seca de tantos besos. Hasta le ardía labio… al parecer en medio del deseo Draco la había mordido.

— Creo que la temperatura se nos subió a ambos.- Dijo Draco mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Hermione. Ella sonrió. y le dio un suave beso en el pecho. Luego lo miró.

— Creo que fue porque estuvimos separados mucho tiempo.

— Tanto, que te pusiste de novia con el zanahorio…

Otra vez. No podía callarse y esperar otro momento para hablar. Eso de ser Malfoy… Hermione lo miró divertida. Un beso era solo eso…un beso… no significaba nada… Aunque claro… ella igual se sintió "infiel" al hacerlo… pero sabía que eso quedaría allí… no prosperaría porque ella no amaba a Ronald Weasley.

— ¿Zanahorio? ¿Te refieres a Ron?

— No, a Neville…- Dijo en tono de burla.- ¡A él me refiero! ¡Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta!

— ¿Estás celoso? Pero yo te amo a ti… No a…

— ¿Y por qué lo besaste? - No la dejó terminar de hablar.

— Porque me dio la gana.- Respondió desafiante. Le encantaba ver el rostro de Draco haciendo una pequeña escenita de celos.

— Ah… ¿si eh? ¿con que te dio la gana…?

Intentó ponerse serio y así logró dejar a Hermione debajo de él nuevamente, abriendo sus piernas para encajar justo en medio.

— ¿Y esto?- Comenzó a moverse nuevamente sobre Hermione intentando ingresar otra vez en el cuerpo de ella.- Esto no te lo hace el zanahorio… - Le dijo con un poco de morbo.

— ¡Draco basta…! ¡Tengo sueño…! Además quiero darme una ducha antes.

— No. Hasta que me digas por qué le diste un beso a ése.- Draco iba intensificando sus movimientos al punto que logró que Hermione diera un pequeño gemido.

— Draco… ¡Ay! ¡Sé más suave…! ¡No! ¡Ya, suéltame! - Pero Draco no la escuchaba y comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo… ya había vuelto a ingresar en ella.

— Dime que no lo amas.

— No lo amo… Draco… No… ¡Ay…! ¡Yo te amo a ti! Pero si no me sueltas o eres más delicado… te juro que …

La boca de Draco volvía a invadir a la suya… no, no tenía escapatoria… lo único que le quedaba era responderle nuevamente… aunque el piso fuera duro y estuviera cansada, no desperdiciaría ningún momento sin sentirse mujer al lado de Draco…

Un rato más tarde estaba dándose una reparadora ducha…. dejaba que el agua tibia limpiara su piel y la relajara. A su lado llegó Draco, que luego de dormitar unos minutos en la alfombra decidió hacerle compañía a Hermione.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste tirado en el piso…? - Dijo besándole el cuello y mojándose un poco con el chorro de agua. Hermione se sorprendió gratamente al sentirlo a él pegado a su piel.

— Estabas dormido… No quise molestarte…- Giró para quedar frente a él... mientras el agua los mojaba a ambos.

— No sé cómo pude vivir sin ti todos estos meses. Muéstrame tu brazo.- Hermione sabía a qué se refería y le mostró el brazo izquierdo en donde estaba la letra de su tía Bellatrix.- Menos mal que esa bruja está muerta… ¿Cómo fue? No vi cuando…  
>— Fue Molly Weasley… Bellatrix intentó agredir a Ginny y Molly sólo defendió a su hija.-Draco s asintió. Qué bueno que esa bruja ya no los molestaría más… ni Voldemort…<p>

— Dame el jabón…- Hermione giró y le entregó una botella de jabón líquido… cosas que ella traía en su bolsito de cuentas…

Ambos se ducharon juntos… pero fue Hermione quien salió antes de la ducha. Ya se había lavado el cabello y quería secárselo antes de acostarse. Habían acordado dormir un par de horas antes de regresar.

Luego de que su cabello quedara aceptablemente seco, se colocó una ligera camisola de seda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y se tiró en la cama. Llevaba casi 40 horas sin dormir y su cuerpo ya no daba más. A eso debía sumar el gasto de energía junto a Draco… y eso sí que la había dejado exhausta. ¡Draco era insaciable!

Un par de minutos más tarde, Draco salió de la ducha con la toalla en su cadera y la vio acostada y profundamente dormida sobre el cobertor de la cama. Luego de secarse, buscó una manta delgada y cubrió a Hermione con éste, acostándose él al lado de ella, muy apegado al cuerpo de su Hermione. ¡Eso era el verdadero cielo! Tenerla en sus brazos, haberla hecho suya otra vez, no tenía precio, luego de haber vivido tantos horrores, al fin podrían estar juntos… Al cabo de un par de minutos también cayó en un sueño profundo… y por ciento, reparador.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

— ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?

Hermione y Draco habían aparecido en las cercanías de La Madriguera. Tal como se lo había indicado Ron antes de despedirse de él en el castillo. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando salieron del departamento. Habían dormido toda la tarde y entrada la noche decidieron que era hora de regresar. Si la muerte no le hubiera afectado tan de cerca, ella se habría quedado toda la noche con Draco, que ese era el deseo de él. Pero luego comprendió que Hermione debía estar al lado de los Weasley en este momento de tanto dolor.

— Sí, Mía… estaré bien. Ahora debo ir a casa, a ver cómo va todo… Supongo que luego me iré preso… no sé…- Lo dijo con tal naturalidad como quien dice que está lloviendo.

— ¡No digas eso por favor!- Y lo abrazó fuertemente pegándose a su pecho.

— Mía… Mía... Tranquila… No he matado a nadie… y eso juego a mi favor… sé que podré salir libre… ¿Sí? Así que tú tranquila. Acompaña a los Weasley porque ellos te necesitan ahora… Luego me mandas una lechuza para que te venga a buscar y vamos a la casa de tus padres así les puedas devolver la memoria… ¿Te parece? Ahora nada nos separará…

— Te amo Draco.

— Lo sé…. Ah! y nada de andar "impulsos" para besar a algún Weasley…. ¿Entendido? Tú eres Mía… Mi Novia.- Y se lo dijo muy serio.

— ¿Tu novia?- Era la primera vez que Draco decía eso y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con fuerza… ¿Tendría un novio formal de una vez?

— ¿Y qué si no, Hermione? Por fin podremos estar juntos. La guerra terminó y ya ambos somos mayores de edad... así que podemos decidir lo que queramos… y lo que yo quiero es estar siempre contigo.- Y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

— Tengo miedo de la reacción de muchos… si se enteran…

— Esperaremos un poco para darlo a conocer… es todo muy reciente… mientras tanto y, como lo habíamos acordado, estaremos en contacto vía lechuza y nos juntaremos en el Departamento de Andrómeda… ¿Si? Perdón… nuestro departamento…- Hermione sonrió.

— Sí… así será.

— Bien… debes irte…

— Draco… sinceramente tengo mucho miedo de que te apresen…

— Eso es obvio que ocurrirá… tendré que ir a juicio, junto con otros mortífagos… pero estoy tranquilo Mía… ya te lo he dicho yo no he matado a nadie…

— Declararé en tu favor.

— No… no te expondré a ello…

— Lo haré quieras o no. Sabes que soy testaruda.- Draco rió. La conocía y sabía de lo que era capaz.

— Y te amo por ello. Anda. Deben estar preocupados por ti…. pero, espera… - Le tomó la mano.- Espero verte mañana.

— Ahí estaré…

— ¿Seguro que no nos pueden ver? - Preguntó mirando a La Madriguera.

— Seguro…

— Entonces…- La besó nuevamente… era un beso suave en los labios pero con todo el amor que le profesaba… además debía ser cuidadoso, en medio de la pasión sus besos fueron un poco… salvajes…- Debo parar… si no… nos va a pasar lo mismo que en la alfombra…

— … Que en la alfombra… que en la cocina… que en la ducha… que en el sofá…- Recordó Hermione riendo y un poco ruborizada.

— No hemos probado en el lavaplatos…

— Ehhh.- Hermione pensó unos segundos.

— Descansa. - Hermione soltó la mano de él y avanzó hasta la Madriguera.

Draco desapareció. Se iría a la Mansión, sabía que lo se le venía era pesado. Y lo peor era tener que enfrentar a sus padres por haberlos dejado solos…

Hermione ingresó a los dominios de La Madriguera. Vio armado un toldo de lona negra en las afueras. Sabía qué era. Estaban velando el cuerpo de Fred. ¿Qué diría? ¿Le preguntarían dónde estaba? ¿Sospecharían algo? Ya vería. Avanzó un par de pasos y escuchó el llanto de Molly y de Ginny y de inmediato un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Ahora tomaba el peso de las cosas. Había muerto un amigo. Fred Weasley… y ella encerrada con Draco… haciendo… ¡Es que amaba a Draco y la situación los había separado! Sabía que si Fred supiera lo que pasaba, no se enojaría por eso… al contrario le diría: "¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Yo ya estoy muerto... Así que ándate con tu hurón albino y pásalo genial..." Parecía que lo tenía enfrente y la reprendía por haber suspendido lo que podían haber sido unos días maravillosos al término de la guerra junto a Draco Malfoy… ahora su novio.

Avanzó algunos pasos cuando vio que Harry salía de la carpa, cabizbajo y muy demacrado. Al verla sólo corrió a abrazarla.

— Hermione… ¿dónde has estado? Pensamos lo peor… Ginny te fue a buscar al dormitorio del castillo y al no encontrarte, pensamos que había quedado algún Mortífago por ahí y que te había raptado.- Hermione, en medio de toda la tristeza, quiso reír y responderle "Algo parecido me ocurrió…" pero se abstuvo.

— ¿Estás bien? - Ronald llegó detrás de Harry.- ¿Qué te ocurrió en el labio?- Reparó de inmediato en el pequeño mordisco que Draco le había dado en medio de toda la pasión. Hermione puso rápidamente su mano en la boca para tocárselo.

— Recuerdos de la batalla… es todo… y sí, estoy bien. Sólo que quería estar sola un rato… Han sido días horribles… y ya no daba más.

— ¿Y cómo fue? Cuando te dejé no me di cuenta que tuvieras eso…- Le apuntó el labio.

— Bueno… - No encontraba respuesta y antes de que diera una, ya Ron estaba haciendo otra pregunta.

— ¿Pero de dónde vienes…?- Insistió Ron.

— Pues…

— ¡Hermione, hija! Ven, acompáñame.

Molly venía también de la tienda y abrazó a Hermione y se la llevó al interior, sacándola del incómodo interrogatorio al cual Ronald la estaba sometiendo. Allí pudo ver el féretro de su amigo Fred, mas no quiso acercarse. Allí había mucha gente, magos y brujas, dando sus condolencias, pero también hablando de lo que había sido la batalla… otros aprovechaban de comer los diversos platos que solían servir durante los velatorios, pero estaba segura que muchos estaban allí, sólo por curiosos. Querían tener acceso a ella, a Ron y por sobre todo a Harry Potter, ya que todos habían fijado su mirada en ella.

También pudo ver que en un extremo de la carpa, estaba la profesora McGonagall, ahora Directora Interina de Hogwarts y a algunos profesores.

Mientras observaba a los presentes, alguien le tomó una fotografía. El flash la hizo pestañear y percatarse que también se encontraba un grupo de reporteros.

— Es para la edición matutina de ""El Profeta""… sólo nos faltaba la foto suya, Señorita Granger. La tercera Heroína.-Dijo el hombrecito pequeño que acompañaba al fotógrafo.

— Déjela tranquila, hombre. Ya tendrá tiempo para entrevistarla.- George Weasley, el otro gemelo, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó tan fuerte que ella sintió que la elevaba del piso.

— George… lo siento tanto…

— Ustedes hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer… era seguro que más de alguno caería. En estos momentos también están velando a Reamus y Tonks en la casa de los abuelos de Reamus. Su hijo Teddy está acá, con nosotros. Mañana el funeral será en conjunto. ¿Irás?

— Claro que sí.

George la miró a los ojos y Hermione extrañó era mirada… Estaba muy sensible o el hecho de estar con Draco tanto tiempo la hacía dudar de todo el mundo. Draco le había enseñado que una mirada podía decir muchas cosas… y ahora George algo le decía, pero ella no lo lograba descifrar.

— ¿Te sientes bien, George? - Le preguntó. No podía quedarse con la duda.

— Ahora sí… ya que… bueno… llegaste… ¿Tienes hambre?.- En ese momento su estómago la traicionó. Realmente tenía hambre, con Draco sólo se habían tomado una taza de té durante el día, en ese departamento no tenían ningún alimento.- Ya veo que sí.- Ella sonrió.- Te traeré algo… siéntate… debes estar cansada.

Debía ser la tristeza que lo embargaba o la cantidad de café que había ingerido para George actuaba de esa manera. Sus ojos lo delataban, hinchados y rojos, producto del dolor de la muerte de su hermano.

Al cabo de sólo unos segundos George le traía una bandeja con bollos dulces y unas empanaditas de queso fundido.

— Gracias.

Buscó una silla y de inmediato saboreó un bollo. ¡En su vida había sentido tanta hambre!

En tanto Molly se había acercado al lugar en donde estaba la profesora McGonagall junto a Hagrid y la profesora Sprout.

— Mi querida Molly, siento tanto lo ocurrido.- Abrazó a la madre de los Weasley.

— Es una tragedia… Lo bueno es que ya Voldemort ha muerto… Minerva… dime… ¿qué ocurrirá ahora con el colegio? Está destruido… ¿qué pasará con las clases?

— Voy a presentar una solicitud al Ministerio de Magia hoy mismo, solicitando suspender el año escolar y retomarlo en septiembre…habrá que repetir el año, la enseñanza de este último no se condice con la visión de nuestro Colegio… era todo orientado a artes oscuras y gracias a Harry, a tu hijo y la chica Granger… y bueno a toda la orden… eso por fin se ha acabado.

Hagrid que observaba, entregó una bandeja de la cual sacaba panecillos a la profesora Sprout y carraspeó pues quería acotar algo.

— Me enteré por un amigo que a Harry y a Ron… bueno también a Hermione, les solicitarán ingresar a la Academia de Aurores…

— ¡Oh eso sería una gran pérdida para el colegio, Hagrid…!

— Minerva… si mi hijo quiere ir a la Academia de Aurores… pues que vaya… Creo que perdí mucho tiempo contradiciendo a Fred en sus travesuras, que no quiero que pase lo mismo como mi Ronald.

— ¡Oh… Molly! - Minerva abrazó con mucho cariño a su amiga.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto Draco había llegado a su casa… al ingresar se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado silenciosa y sin rastro de Lucius o de Narcisa. A su vez advirtió signos evidentes de lucha y marcas en los muebles. ¿Hubo otra guerra y se la perdió?

Mientras observaba intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a lo ocurrido, su madre salió de una de las habitaciones superiores y se apoyó el balaustre de la escalera del segundo nivel.

— Tu padre se defendió mucho antes de que lo llevaran los Aurores del Nuevo Ministerio. El antiguo fue desbaratado y muchos miembros de la Orden han asumido como Aurores. ..

La voz de Narcisa sonaba de ultratumba. Entre ahogada y quejumbrosa. Estaba pálida, parecía que en el cualquier momento se desvanecería. Draco avanzó por la escalera y pudo ver que tenía dos cortes en sus muñecas y estas sangraban profusamente. Al parecer, su madre se había intentado suicidar… como muggle…

— ¡Madre! ¡¿Pero qué estupidez has hecho?!.- Draco sacó la varita de ella, que la tenía entre sus ropas e hizo el hechizo convocador:- ¡Accio Murlap…! - Y un frasco con el ungüento llego hasta sus manos.

Narcisa no tenía fuerzas para impedir o moverse. Su hijo la acomodó en el piso y le aplicó el ungüento. A los pocos segundos las heridas de su madre estaban cerradas, pero ella estaba muy débil… pero no podía llevarla a San Mungo… éste debía estar atestado de gente… y, por lo demás, la herida había cerrado. Sólo debía darle de comer para que recuperara las energías producto de la sangre perdida.

— ¡Rácine!- Exclamó Draco llamando a la Elfa doméstica de la casa. Al instante apareció una elfa pequeña y arrugada.

— Diga amo Draco.- Sonó una voz chillona.

— Prepara a la señora una cena que contenga con carne, lentejas, frijoles, vegetales…

— ¿Todo junto, amo, de una sola vez?

Para la elfa era una extraña combinación. Para Draco no, sabía que una alimentación rica en hierro ayudaría a su madre a recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre.

— Trae una bandeja con todo por separado, si lo estimas conveniente… ¡pero ya! usa magia si es necesario…

— Sí, amo.

Draco tomó en brazos a su madre y la llevó a la habitación matrimonial de sus padres. La acostó en la cama, y la acomodó poniendo algunas almohadas en su espalda.

A los pocos segundos, la elfina, acompañada de una mujer (que era una de las criadas de la casa), traía las bandejas con los alimentos solicitados por Draco para su madre, e incluso un vaso de leche. Draco de inmediato se le dio a Narcisa. Las sirvientas dejaron todo en un velador y se retiraron silenciosamente.

— Bebe…- Colocó el vaso con leche en los labios de Narcisa

— ¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿Qué me pasó? - Narcisa estaba recuperando el conocimiento luego de un breve desmayo.

— Al parecer intentaste quitarte la vida… tal como lo hacen los muggles… te costaste la venas. -Draco estaba enojado y su tono de voz sonó fuerte.

— Creí que no volverías… pensé que te habían apresado a ti también… a tu padre se lo llevaron a Azkaban.

— Sabíamos que eso iba a ocurrir ¿no?

— Yo no quiero que tú también te vayas preso…

— Es muy posible que eso ocurra, mamá. Ya lo habíamos conversado.

— Yo no lo soportaré… si tú también te vas preso… yo…

— ¡Ni lo vuelvas a intentar! Prométemelo.

— No prometo nada, hijo. En este nuevo mundo… estaremos aislados…. solos…

— Pero sin la amenaza de muerte de Vol… Voldemort.- Al fin se había atrevido a pronunciar ese nombre.- Debes descansar… recuperar fuerzas… come algo de esa bandeja… hazme caso. Y luego debes dormir… ¿sí? ha sido un día largo para todos.

— No… no podemos descansar… dentro de poco nos vendrán a buscar…

— ¿A nosotros? ¿quiénes? ¿Los del Ministerio?

— Vendrá Kenso Greengrass… él nos recibirá en su casa hasta que todo se calme… además él asumirá tu defensa en caso de que vayas a juicio.

— No es un favor que nos hace, madre. Lucius lo tiene de administrador general de toda la fortuna Malfoy ¿no?

— Así es…

— No. Yo no puedo irme…

— ¿Es por la chica Mía? Avísale… mándale una nota… será por pocos días, hasta que tengamos claro el panorama. Yo no soportaría verte tras las rejas. Por favor hijo, hazlo por mí… ella es una chica sensata y tampoco ha de quererte verte recluido.

Y conociendo a su madre, era muy posible que intentara atentar contra su vida una vez más, no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A eso de la una de la mañana, Astoria Greengrass, una joven de unos dieciséis años, alta, de piel blanca, cabello castaño miel, sedoso ondulado, largo y con ojos verdes que resaltaban su belleza, ingresaba a la biblioteca de la casa que tenía con su familia en la capital de Dinamarca, Copenhague. Una casa de alta sociedad, como cualquier muggle, tipo mansión moderna, con ventanales gigantes que daban luminosidad al interior y con muchas plantes de interior. Nadie en los alrededores se imaginaría que en esa casa vivían tres brujas y un mago, y que a partir de ese día tendrían dos invitados…

— ¿Cómo quedaron?

Kenso Greengrass, abogado, experto en derecho mágico internacional y titulado con los máximos honores en la Universidad de Magia de Bristol, era quien se encontraba tras una pila de pergaminos. Kenso era un hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años, cabello cano, prolijamente peinado, de baja de estatura y con bastantes kilos de más.

— Bien… me imagino que Narcisa ha de estar ya dormida. A Draco no lo vi bien… Ha de estar instalado en su habitación… aunque me imagino que con todo esto debe estar cansado. Menos mal que tú y mamá nos fueron a retirar la semana pasada, si no habríamos tenido que pasar por todo lo que vivieron ellos. Pienso que Draco ha de estar muy nervioso por lo que se le viene.

— Es obvio que esté así. En estos momentos es un prófugo de la justicia. Por lo menos en su locura fanática, Lucius Malfoy pensó en su familia antes de irse a Azkaban.

— ¿Draco también se irá preso entonces?

— Si estuviera en Inglaterra, es muy posible que ya lo hubieran apresado. Pero estando acá, será como si estuviese en un asilo político. Yo seré su representante en todo y no habrá necesidad de que se presente él a declarar… no antes del juicio… el cual pienso aplazar… si se lleva a cabo ahora, cuando todo está recién… lo condenarían de inmediato, pese a no haber actuado como Mortífago. Es mejor esperar. Debo reunir un par de pruebas y el joven Malfoy podrá salir libre.

Astoria se sentó frente a su padre y lo quedó mirando. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que éste no daba puntada sin hilo. Muy lindo era discurso, pero estaba segura que había algo más, porque, ¿desde cuándo era tan amigo de los Malfoy? ¿Cómo era que de un día para otro la fortuna Malfoy fuera de los Greengrass?

— Estamos solos. Siempre has confiado en mí, antes que en Daphne… dime… ¿qué tienes planeado? - Hizo la pregunta directa, odiaba dar vueltas al asunto. Kenso la miró y era como su fiel retrato: calculadora, inteligente, perspicaz y con una imaginación especial para crear conflictos.

— Esa fortuna es enorme. No se nos puede escapar de las manos…

— No respondiste a mi pregunta…

— Quiero que te cases con Draco Malfoy.

Astoria lo miró sorprendida y boquiabierta. ¿Se le habría soltado un tornillo a su padre? ¡Pero si todavía era muy joven para casarse! Draco era un tipo atractivo, elegante, muy cotizado entre la población femenina, pero a ella jamás lo hubiese imaginado como su esposo.

— Es una broma ¿no?

— Astoria… nuestra fortuna ya no existe… eso no se lo dije a Lucius cuando me ofrecí a ayudarlo y proteger sus bienes… y la única forma de mantener esta calidad de vida.- Dijo mirando a su alrededor.- Es que tú o Daphne se unan a los Malfoy.

— ¿Daphne? ¡Ja…! ¡Ya sabes la tendencia de mi hermana…! - Kenso hizo una mueca.

— Por eso pensé en ti… con tu hermana… bueno… ni hablar.

— Draco Malfoy jamás se va enamorar de mi… Además, estoy segura que tiene novia… Parkinson o una sangre sucia de apellido O'dowell.

— Eso ya no debe importar. Déjame a mí planear todo. No le cuentes a Daphne o a tu madre… esto debe quedar entre los dos.

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo he aceptado?- La muchacha se puso de pie mirando fijamente a su padre.

— Sé que te gustan los lujos… los viajes…las joyas… y la única forma de que sigas con tus gustos es haciéndome caso… si no… lo primero que nos viene es cambiar de casa a un departamento de un ambiente… ¿te gustaría eso?

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Sabes qué padre mío? Siento que acabo de enamorarme de cierto rubio…

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en los delgados y rojos labios de la muchacha.


	11. La casa de los Greengrass

"Mi amada mía:

Sé que hoy nos íbamos a ver en nuestro nido… pero sucedió algo que no te puedo ocultar. Mi madre atentó contra su vida… pensó que yo había sido detenido por los Aurores y, sumado a que mi padre se encuentra en Azkaban, cayó en la desesperación y sólo pensó en dejar de vivir. La encontré con sus muñecas cortadas… suerte que pude atenderla de inmediato.

Dada esta situación es que acepté venirme junto a ella a casa de los Señores Greengrass en Dinamarca, a una especie a asilo político mágico… con ello trataré de que mi madre esté más tranquila, mientras se lleva a cabo el juicio de mi padre… En cuanto al mío, Kenso Greengrass, mi abogado, ha dicho que es mejor esperar a que se calme un poco el ambiente, porque si se llevase a cabo ahora, es muy posible que no fuera justo…. y me condenen por crímenes de guerra…o algo peor...

No sé cuánto tiempo iré a estar acá… y tampoco creo que regrese a Hogwarts nuevamente. Mía… tengo otros planes… y he decidido contártelos porque sé que me entenderás: Durante el último año he aprobado tres semestres de la carrera de Medicina en la universidad Muggle de Cambridge… he sido buen estudiante y he logrado dar los exámenes por correo (muggle), sin embargo el semestre siguiente debe ser presencial, por tanto debo ver la forma de realizar un traslado a una universidad de este país en donde hablen inglés… (Yo no hablo danés).

Amor, ¡no te asustes! no será por mucho tiempo… creo que tengo un coeficiente intelectual un tanto elevado y he logrado avanzar en un par de meses lo que muchos logran en uno o dos años… sé que lo lograré… Tú te preguntarás por qué elegí estudiar algo muggle y no volver a Hogwarts y cómo lo hice para que me aceptaran…pues bien... Sí, utilicé un poco de magia para lograr el ingreso… el resto… lo hice yo. Como debe ser: por las buenas. Y en cuanto a esta carrera, tú eres la culpable… aquella vez en el hospital… las palabras utilizadas por el médico… el diagnóstico… el tratamiento… la intervención… todo me llamó la atención y desde allí decidí que el "señor sangre pura" como tú me decías, debe dedicarse a salvar vidas muggles… y eso es lo que haré, Mía.

Y en cuanto a lo nuestro… no estés triste…eres mi novia… Mía, amor… nunca lo dudes… pase lo que pase tu nombre está en mi corazón… mi madre lo sabe… ella está de acuerdo con lo nuestro. A mi padre… ni lo hablo… sinceramente poco y nada me interesa su futuro…

Estaremos en contacto… y apenas pueda te avisaré para que nos veamos.

Te amo Mía.

Con amor, BMD"

Hermione terminó de leer la carta que Draco y repitió las últimas letras "BMD", sonrió con tristeza… eran las iniciales de Draco, pero al revés.

Aquella carta, él se la había dejado sobre la mesita de centro en el departamento que tenían en Londres ("su nido") como Draco lo había bautizado. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. ¡Otra vez separados! Pero entendía lo que le ocurría a Draco. Debía cuidar a su madre y en efecto, ella tampoco quería verlo preso. Lo prefería lejos, que cerca y encerrado.

Pero por lo menos estaba en un lugar seguro y tranquilo. Por lo visto el abogado, muy conocido en el mundo mágico, le aseguraba un juicio justo. Esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de volver a verlo y poder estar junto a él, porque lo extrañaba demasiado. No existía momento en el día en que su mente no estuviera pensando en él. Lo creía ver a cada instante y se le erizaba la piel al recordar cada uno de sus momentos de pasión.

Por lo pronto iría sola a ver a sus padres. A ellos también los extrañaba y aunque el cariño era distinto, su mundo sería perfecto si lograra que los cuatro estuvieran juntos. La tarea de ahora, aparte de devolverles la memoria, era contarles la verdad y de por qué ella había tomado estado drástica decisión. Estaba segura que su madre armaría el escándalo del siglo… pero era de esperarse… ¿quién no reaccionaría así si de un día para otro se entera de que su vida no es tal y que le han borrado la memoria para protegerlo?

Dobló la carta que le dejó Draco y la guardó en su bolso de mano, luego se concentró y apareció detrás de un árbol que estaba frente a la casa de sus padres. Le extrañó ver cómo estaba aquella casa: El césped seco, los árboles sin regar y no había flores en la entrada. Además las ventanas estaban cerradas y había mucho polvo en la entrada. Golpeó, pero nadie salió. Se asomó a una ventana que tenía un poco corrida la cortina. Hizo sombra con sus manos y se apoyó en el vidrio. Adentro estaba todo quieto y en penumbras, logró ver algunos muebles cubiertos con sábanas y algunas cajas.

— ¿Vas a rentar esta casa?

Una joven de no más de catorce años, que andaba en bicicleta fue quien la habló. Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, girándose de inmediato.

— Ho… hola… ¿Sabes qué ha pasado con los habitantes de esta casa?

— Los Granger… pues sí, ellos se fueron hace unos cuatro meses.

— ¿Se mudaron?

Hermione sintió que se ahogaba. Jamás pensó que eso podría ocurrir.

— No… bueno sí. Es que se fueron del país.

Eso no podía estar pasado. Se sentó en la escala anterior a la puerta principal. Sentía que todo lo perdía en un instante. Draco lejos y ahora sus padres… ¡todos se iban!

— ¿Tú los conocías? Porque te pareces mucho a la Señora Jane… ¡Hey! Sí, yo te conozco… ¡Eres la hija de ellos! Yo le decía a mi mamá que ellos tenían una hija y ella dale con que no… que eran solos! Tú jugabas en la plaza del frente con mi hermana mayor que ha de tener como…

— ¿Sabes a qué país se fueron?

No quería dejar que la niña siguiera hablando. Cuando le borró la memoria a sus padres, no reparó en los detalles… en los vecinos, por ejemplo… ¿Qué ocurriría cuando los vecinos le hablaran de ella, de Hermione, o simplemente le preguntaran por ella?

— ¿Sudáfrica…? ¡No! Australia… se fueron cansados de todo el vecindario… la gente los trató de locos… se burlaban de ellos… Ya no tenían amigos… incluso nadie ya iba a la consulta dental.

— Me imagino.- Hermione estaba muy triste. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y no reparar en ese detalle?

— ¿Por qué te olvidaron?

— Creo que no me porté bien con ellos. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- La niña aceptó con cara sonriente.- Habla con los vecinos… diles que yo tuve un problema muy grande con mis padres… que me porté mal… y que ellos quisieron olvidarme… pero que nunca han estado locos… simplemente dolidos por mi actuar… No he sido buena hija.

— Lo haré.

Hermione se puso de pie, mientras la niña comenzaba a andar en su bicicleta.

— Gracias.

Cuando la muchacha quiso despedirse de Hermione y giró para ello, Hermione ya se había ido.

— Fue un placer verte.- Dijo la niña… mirando el aire…

Hermione apareció en La Madriguera. Estaba todo silencioso. Suponía que muchos dormían. Durante la mañana se habían realizado las exequias de muchos de los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, entre ellos, Fred. Y por lo mismo la familia Weasley debía estar descansando de lo que habían resultado días agotadores y dolorosos. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala…. y se quedó dormida… todavía tenía restos de cansancio de lo vivido en los últimos meses.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando George Weasley la despertó tocándole el hombro.

— ¿Cómo estás, Herms?- Ella se incorporó, y vio a George que se sentaba frente a ella.

— Yo… bien, creo… y ¿tú?

— Bien… más tranquilo… aunque igual extraño a Fred… pienso retomar el trabajo en la tienda… no puedo encerrarme a vivir acá… a Fred no le gustaría.

— No, claro que no.

— ¿Y tú por qué dices que más o menos?

En aquel instante bajó de las habitaciones superiores Ron junto a Harry. Ambos se unieron a la conversación.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Hermione?- Le preguntó Ron.

— Fui a ver a mis padres…

— Y, ¿cómo están? ¿cómo tomaron lo que le hiciste?-Volvió Ron a preguntar.

— No los vi.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No estaban en casa? ¿Habían salido?

— No, Harry… Se fueron… se fueron a Australia… el vecindario los catalogó de locos por decir que no tenían una hija… los aislaron… y ellos decidieron irse… ¡Dios yo no reparé en ese detalle! ¡Pero tampoco podía borrar la memoria a medio mundo!

— Ya… tranquila.- Ron se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó. A George ese gesto no le gustó y Harry lo notó de inmediato.

— Bien, ya está. Hay que ir a Australia… ¿no?

— No, George… ni siquiera sé en qué parte están… tendré que ir sola… lo malo es que… no tengo dinero para viajar… un viaje así es muy caro.

— Pero por qué te preocupas tanto, Herms… El ministerio ha dicho que nos va pagar millones de galeones de oro por nuestra hazaña… en Gringotts te pueden cambiar ese dinero por dinero muggle.- Le explicó Ron con su rostro alegre.

— Sí, Hermione y estamos hablando de miles de dólares.- Corroboró Harry.

— ¿Y cómo lo saben? ¿Cuándo se enteraron?

— Hoy nos llegó una lechuza. Mañana hay una ceremonia en el Salón de Honor del Ministerio de Magia… y nos entregarán los reconocimientos… con eso tendrás de sobra para ir a buscar a tus padres y vivir sin trabajar el resto de tu vida… ¿Qué parece Herms?

— Ron… en estos momentos esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido!

Esa era una buena noticia para Hermione (Y para todos). Con ello podría mejorar la vida muggle de sus padres y asegurar su futuro… junto a Draco.

— Y qué dices, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Australia?

— ¿Vamos? No, Ron, iré sola…

— ¡Pero Hermione, siempre hemos sido los tres! - Le reclamó de inmediato Ronald.

— Ahora ya no…. este es un problema que yo causé y debo solucionarlo. Ustedes quédense acá… Harry, no debes abandonar a Ginny, y tú Ron… apoya a tu madre… y a….- Iba a decir George, pero él estaba frente a ella, mirándola fija y seriamente.

— Considero que no debes ir sola.- Dijo George, pero no esperó a que alguien le respondiera. Se retiró de inmediato.

— Iré a ver Ginny… los dejo para que hablen.- Harry también se puso de pie procurando dar un poco privacidad a sus amigos.

Ron le tomó las manos a Hermione, deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, volver a tocarla, la echaba tanto de menos y en los dos últimos días la había sentido tan distante. Pero Hermione le quitó las manos y se puso de pie.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañemos? Hemos estado juntos desde los 11 años… y ahora vienes con que esto te corresponde solo a ti.

— Es mi decisión.

— Pero yo no te quiero dejar ir sola… tú y yo…

— Ron… - Hermione se giró y quedó de frente a Ronald.- No hay un "tú y yo"…

— ¿Qué...?

— Lo siento… sé que fue mi culpa el haberte besado… pero no fue más que eso... perdóname…

Ron sintió que su mundo caía. Se había hecho tantas expectativas… ¡Si hasta había dado por hecho que él y Hermione eran novios! La quería tanto que no estaba dispuesto a perderla…

— Tú no me puedes hacer esto, Hermione… sabes… sabes lo que yo siento por ti.

— No, Ron. No lo sé… lo nuestro es de dulce y amargo… siempre peleamos… hay días en que tú no me soportas y otros en los que yo quiero matarte…- Ron rió.- No somos buenos amigos… menos seríamos una buena pareja.

— ¿Amas a otro?

Hermione se quedó silenciosa. No podía negar el amor que sentía por Draco… pero no podía revelar su identidad.

— ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso te desapareciste luego de la batalla? ¿Es él quien te dio eso?

Y le apuntó el pecho donde reposaba el dije. Si Ronald lo veía más de cerca, notaría a la serpiente y a la leona. Hermione lo cubrió con su mano y lo metió bajo blusa.

— No te interesa, Ron.

— ¡Sí, me interesa, Hermione! Porque si la mujer que yo quiero ama a otro, por lo menos debería saberlo ¿no?

— No me hagas escenas de celos Ronald Weasley, porque entre tú y yo no hay nada. Somos solo amigos… y eso que te quede claro.

— No. No me quedó muy claro que digamos… hace un par de noches me besaste y yo te besé… eso debe significar algo…

— Estábamos en guerra… en plena batalla… Ron… no lo pensé… yo… yo… lo siento tanto…

— Así que solo tengo que esperar que venga otra guerra, para que me beses nuevamente.- Y dicho esto salió de la sala hecho una furia hacia el jardín de la casa.

Afuera se encontraba George sentado en un tronco , quien vio que su hermano se tiraba en la banca frente a él. Estaba rojo de rabia, tanto que convocó una botella de whisky de fuego que reposaba en un mueble de la casa junto a un vaso. Se sirvió un poco y se lo tragó de una.

— Mi padre se va a enojar si sabe que le estás sacando el licor.- George volvió a destapar la botella y se sirvió un poco en el mismo vaso que Ron había bebido. También se lo tragó en un sorbo.

— ¿Has notado extraña a Hermione últimamente?

— Tú siempre la encuentras extraña, hermanito. Recuerdo que dijiste lo mismo unos días antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur… Ella es así… es una chica… se guarda cosas para sí… no tenemos por qué nosotros enterarnos de todo lo que hace.

— Yo te he visto, George… la miras distinto…- George se acomodó en una silla con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Celoso, hermanito? ¿Crees que yo soy amenaza para ti? ¿Qué tal, Harry?... ¿Qué tal otro? No puedes vivir eternamente pensando que Hermione puede tener a otra persona… y si la tuviera qué. Ella es libre…

— Nos besamos.- A George se le secó la garganta y olvidó todo lo que iba a decir. Su hermano llevaba la delantera.

— Oh.

— Pero ahora ella dice que eso no fue nada.

— Un beso no quiere decir mucho… Yo he besado a unas cuantas y unas cuantas me han besado… pero ¿todas han sido mis novias? No.

— ¡Siento que la amo, George!

— Entonces conquístala… pero con escenitas de celos e interrogatorios absurdos no lograrás nada… y sé buen conquistador… porque Hermione es una mujer linda, encantadora… bella interna y externamente que puede resultar atractiva para cualquier hombre…

— ¿Incluso para ti?

George no le respondió sólo rió y dejó a Ronald sentado (llevándose consigo la botella de Whisky de fuego de su padre).

Al otro día en la mañana toda la familia Weasley más Harry y Hermione se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia. Todos vestían sus mejores atuendos ya que ese era día de la ceremonia en honor a quienes lucharon arduamente contra Voldemort.

Al llegar, ingresaron por el sector de visitas, a través de un teléfono clásico inglés adosado en una calle poco transitada. Ingresaron de dos en dos. Ron procuró ingresar con Hermione, ya que Harry lo hizo con Ginny. George lo miraba desde tras con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Adentro la ornamentación había cambiado y lo primero que fue eliminado, era esa fea alegoría al poderío mágico sobre los muggles, y ahora sólo existía una pileta con tres palomas y un cartel de oro en el centro que decía: "En honor a los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, para nunca olvidar que la magia es un don…no un poder".

Hermione supuso que esas tres palomas podrían ser ellos, Harry, Ron y ella misma… bueno, estaba bien que la hubiesen identificado con tan noble ave, habría odiado de sobremanera ver una estatua con su imagen y que saliera agua de su boca, su nariz o sus orejas.

— ¿De qué te ríes?- Le preguntó Ginny.

— De mi imaginación… nada más…

En ese instante el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien vestía con una túnica verde esmeralda que arrastraba en el piso brillante de mármol, los recibía. Luego de los saludos protocolares, ingresaron al Salón de Honor del Ministerio. Una sala en donde estaba dispuesto un estrado, una especie de escenario y frente a ellos las butacas, llenas por miembros del ministerio, familias con caídos en la batalla y gente que había sido invitada a la ceremonia.

Luego de dar los discursos correspondientes procedió, el mismo Ministro, a ir llamando uno por uno a los héroes, primero fue Ronald, luego Hermione y por último a Harry Potter, a cada uno le tenía preparado un discurso especial y los flash de las fotos sonaban a cada instante… Les entregaron un hermoso diploma enmarcado, un galvano recordatorio y un sobre con un sello del Ministerio.

Luego de la ceremonia, se les había preparado una pequeña celebración con algunas cosas para comer….y ya era cerca de medio día, cuando al fin todos los halagos, fotografías y entrevistas habían cesado.

— Mejor vamos a Gringotts, para hacer los depósitos…- Les dijo Molly refiriéndose al cheque que cada uno tenía en los sobres.

— Yo iré luego, mamá. Me van a entrevistar para la revista "Corazón de Bruja".-Dijo Ron haciendo una pequeña señal con su mano y saliendo con un par de reporteras de la revista hasta un lugar en donde pudiera hablar tranquilamente. Puesto que se habían conseguido una oficina desocupada.

— Comienza la fama.- Agregó George acercándose a Hermione.- Me imagino que te irán a llamar de la Revista Corazón de Mago.- Hermione rodó los ojos.- ¡Tranquila es broma! No existe tal revista.-Ella rió.

Luego de hacer todos los trámites, y cerca de las tres de la tarde, decidieron que ya era hora de irse a casa. Buscaron un local que tuviera habilitada la red flu (pocos locales estaban abiertos… ya que de apoco iba volviendo todo a la normalidad en el Callejón Diagon), para poder regresar todos juntos a La Madriguera.

Al llegar Molly se dirigió a la cocina junto a Ginny y Hermione a preparar algo de comer mientras que el resto ponía la mesa y arreglaba todo para almorzar.

Siendo las siete de la tarde, Ron apareció en su casa y se notaba que venía con unos cuántos tragos de más. Tanto a Molly como a Arthur esa actitud no les gustó nada. Pero Ron, no quiso escuchar sermones y se fue directamente a la habitación que compartía con Harry. Sin embargo no sabía que su madre, lejos de reprenderlo, lo único que quería era que se tomara una taza de café y que comiera algo. Lo que menos quería Molly era discutir con sus hijos, debía aprovecharlos al máximo… no quería darse cuenta tarde que le faltaron muchos "te quiero" que decir.

Adentro estaba Harry leyendo una carta que le habían entregado en el Ministerio, misma que Ron tenía cerrada en su velador. Pero éste no se molestó en abrir, simplemente se tiró en la cama y quedó dormido al instante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy estaba en la habitación que utilizaba como suya en la casa de los Greengrass, era una habitación amplia de techos altos, en cuyo centro se encontraba una confortable cama de dos cuerpos, en cuyo respaldar habían dos grandes ventanales cubiertos con visillos blancos y cortinas color vino. El piso era alfombrado y con una especie de pequeña biblioteca en donde reposaban los libros de estudio del joven Malfoy. También contaba con baño privado y con dos sofás para reposar. En un rincón se encontraba un equipo musical, un televisor y un computador. Draco debía comenzar a utilizar ese equipito, porque tarde o temprano las tareas de la facultad harían su uso imprescindible.

Mientras leía un texto sobre Fisiología alguien llamaba a su puerta.

— Adelante.- Con un tono nada agradable y utilizando su habitual uso de palabras arrastradas, contestó.

Era Astoria que venía ingresando con un ejemplar de "El Profeta", periódico que Draco le había solicitado a Kenso que se lo hicieran llegar todos los días. No que quería estar lejos de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico.

— Te traje el diario…

Habló la recién llegada que ese día lucía un lindo vestido blanco, de escote pronunciado y entallado a su cintura. Si bien Astoria no era tan curvilínea, es más, era muy delgada, trataba por todos los medios de lucir su delgado cuerpo bajo prendas que le resaltaran su belleza. Y con este modelo, sí que lo conseguía. Sin embargo, Draco no la miró solo estiró su mano para recibirlo.

— Si necesitas algo…

— No Astoria… muchas gracias.

— Yo sé ocupar eso…- Dijo apuntando el computador que estaba apagado.- En la internet podrás encontrar todo ese material que lees hoja por hoja… más explicativo… con preguntas… Problemas… foros… incluso puedes intercambiar opiniones con personas que estén conectadas y estudien lo mismo que...

— ¿Cómo es que sabes ocupar un computador, estudiando en Hogwarts y siendo una bruja sangre limpia?- A Draco le parecía que la muchacha no hablaba con la verdad, era casi imposible que una bruja de su estatus conociera tanto de los muggles. Pero por más que intentara ver su mente, no podía.

— No te canses Draco en ver mis pensamientos… ¡Deja de utilizar las artes oscuras conmigo! Ya no eres Mortífago… sabes que intentar meterse en la mente del otro, sin su autorización, está vedado… Y aunque no estuviera vedado, conmigo no podrías. La Oclumancia es un aspecto arraigado en nuestra familia. Está en todo ámbito... Ni nos cansamos… ni pensamos en guardar los pensamientos… simplemente cerramos nuestra mente… a veces, sin pensarlo o quererlo.

— Vaya….- Draco volvió a retomar su texto, tratando de no dar mucha importancia a lo que decía la joven.

— ¿Y qué dices? ¿Quieres te enseñe a utilizar el computador?

Draco la volvió a mirar, aunque había pensado seriamente en tomar un curso básico de computación para nuevos usuarios, el ofrecimiento de Astoria no le caía para nada mal.

— ¿Cuándo puedes?

— Cuanto tú digas… estamos de vacaciones… o… bueno, al menos yo.-Dijo sonriente.

— Esta tarde… como a las siete ¿te parece bien?

— Me parece fantástico…. ¿Querrías bajar a tomar el té con mi madre, mi hermana y Narcisa? Mi madre ha logrado que Narcisa salga de su habitación.

— Lo sé. Gracias por eso. Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

— Bien. como quieras. Nos vemos, Draco.

Astoria salió de la habitación de Draco y en su rostro se dibujaba la sonrisa del triunfo… o al menos, el primer paso estaba dado. Su hermana Daphne, una muchacha poco afeminada, de cabello corto y crespo, de facciones delicadas y de labios delgados, que acostumbraba a llevar jeans y sudaderas anchas, salía de su habitación ubicada tres puertas a la izquierda de la habitación de Draco.

Astoria la miró sonriente y la esperó a que llegara a su lado, para juntas ir al jardín a tomar un té que su madre les había preparado.

— ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Draco?

— Conversando… le voy a enseñar un poco de informática.

— ¿Y de cuándo que Malfoy quiere aprender cosas muggles?

— Ni idea.-Ambas comenzaron a descender por la escalera.- Pero me gusta la idea de estar con él.

— Astoria, tengo entendido que él tiene novia… o por lo menos hasta donde sé Pansy Parkinson ha estado con él desde tercer grado.

— Bah! poco y nada me interesa… él está acá y si tiene novia… la ha de tener en Inglaterra…

— ¡Ay Hermanita… ten cuidado…! Draco Malfoy tiene fama de mujeriego… ha estado con la mayoría de las Slytherin de su nivel…

— ¿Contigo también?- Dijo con picardía.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ni en sueños! Ven vamos a tomar el té… ya eres grandecita y sabrás qué hacer.

Por su parte, Draco tomó "El Profeta" que Astoria le había dejado sobre el escritorio y lo primero que vio en portada fue a Hermione… junto a Harry y Ronald. Los tres abrazados y sonrientes mostraban su diploma en un escenario en el Ministerio de Magia: "Homenaje a los defensores del mundo mágico". Draco sonrió. Su novia era toda una heroína. Lo único malo era que otra vez "la Comadreja", como tan "cariñosamente" le decía a Wesaley, nuevamente estaba al lado de ella. Esta vez con su mano puesta en el hombro. ¡Cuánto odiaba que el colorín fuera tan meloso con ella!

Luego de mirar la foto una y otra vez, leyó la noticia completa la cual hablaba del agradecimiento oficial que la comunidad mágica entregaba a Harry Potter y a sus dos amigos y explicaba paso a paso cómo habían logrado destruir a Voldemort.

Cuando estaba por cerrar el periódico, pues suponía que esa era la única noticia de importancia, reparó en un pequeña fotografía en el costado inferior de la página en donde estaba una foto de Lucius Malfoy, despeinado y descuidado: "Hoy comienza el juicio para algunos Mortífagos, Ver pág. 32-B" Así que de inmediato buscó en el interior de "El Profeta" la noticia que afectaba a su padre. Adentro decía que los interrogatorios habían comenzado el mismo día que algunos mortífagos fueron apresados y que uno de los primeros juicios sería el de Lucius Malfoy, por haber cedido su casa como cuartel de operaciones a Voldemort y en donde se suponían ocurrieron asesinatos y torturas. También hablaba de él, de Draco Malfoy, indicando que se encontraba en el exilio hasta que comenzara su juicio y que su abogado sería el afamado abogado Kenso Greengrass, pero no hablaba nada más acerca de él.

Debía estar atento en cualquier momento podían comenzar a difamarlo por el diario, tal y como se hizo con Harry Potter, cuando fue nombrado El Indeseable N°1… entonces él sería El Indeseable N°2…. a pesar de lo complicada que era su situación, no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan descabellada ocurrencia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dos semanas más tarde, Draco leía y releía una carta que le había enviado Hermione:

"Mi amor:

Antes que todo quiero que sepas que te amo. Y que si no pude responder antes, fue porque me ha sido difícil tener un momento a solas. Pero ahora, que todos han salido a comer afuera, aprovecho de inmediato para contestarte.

Te felicito por tu decisión de estudiar… lo triste es que no te veré Hogwarts… porque a pesar de lo extraño que resulte, yo volveré a terminar mi séptimo año… no así Harry o Ron, que han decidido ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, rindiendo exámenes libres en Hogwarts para terminar el séptimo curso. Mi intensión nunca ha sido ser auror, así que rechacé el ofrecimiento.

Por otra parte, debo indicarte que mañana parto a Australia… voy con Luna Lovegood… pensaba ir sola, pero a petición de todos (y me imagino que tú pensarías lo mismo) opté por solicitarle a Luna que me acompañara… Sucede que mis padres se mudaron de la casa que tenían en Londres… los detalles del por qué te los daré luego… basta con que te diga que me siento muy mal por la decisión de ellos, pero no es mucho lo que me puedo quejar… no saben que tienen una hija. Lo bueno de todo es que he vuelto al vecindario y he logrado indagar sobre posibles direcciones en donde los puedo al fin encontrar. Te mantendré informado. Espero que no me demore mucho… ya estamos a mediados de junio y debo apurarme si quiero estar lista el 1° de septiembre para ingresar a clases.

Te extraño Draco… no sabes cuánto… pero sé que estarás bien… espero que los Greengrass te entreguen todo tu apoyo, así como también ruego para que tu madre se estabilice emocionalmente y pueda acompañarte en todo.

De tu juicio no he sabido más nada de lo que ha aparecido en "El Profeta". Sin embargo dice Harry que él prestará declaración en tu favor… me lo dijo durante una conversación hace un par de noches, indicando que fue de gran apoyo el hecho que tú no lo hayas querido reconocer en la Mansión… Y si eso no es suficiente… yo también daré mi testimonio. Ten por seguro, amor, que no irás preso.

Amor, cuéntame cómo te ha ido en tus clases y si ya lograste cambiarte a una universidad danesa…

Te avisaré cuando esté de regreso… quiero verte… ya sabes dónde.

Besos de esos que tanto te gustan,

Mía."

— ¿Otra vez leyendo esa carta, hijo?

Narcisa acaba de ingresar a la habitación de su hijo, cargando una bandeja con un vaso de leche con frutilla (como le gustaba a Draco) y unas cuantas galletas.

Draco al verla de inmediato se puso de pie, recibiendo la bandeja y colocándola sobre la mesa.

— No te debiste molestar.

— Anoche no comiste y hoy no has almorzado… debes alimentarte hijo… ese estudio muggle te está llevando todo tu tiempo…

— Prefiero estudiar a estar dando vuelta a mis pensamientos. Kenso dijo que tengo hora para mi primera audiencia de juicio… para el 15 de septiembre…

— Lo sé. Me lo dijo Astoria…

— Falta aún un par de meses, pero igual estoy nervioso.

— Debes confiar en Kenso… no conozco un juicio perdido por él.

— Creo que no ha perdido ni uno. Me habló de un juicio abreviado… es decir, finiquitar todo en la primera audiencia… dice que no hay pruebas de mi participación en los hechos… bueno no sé… habrá que esperar.

— ¿Viste "El Profeta" de hoy?

— No, por qué…

— A tu padre lo condenaron ayer.

— ¿A cuántos años?

— Le dieron cadena perpetua….- Narcisa se dejó caer en el sofá. Pero ya no lloraba. Es más, sentía un alivio de saber que Lucius no saldría de la cárcel.

— Si hubiesen estado los Dementores en el Ministerio, le habrían dado algo peor que cadena perpetua.

— Así es. Bien… creo que lo único que tu padre hizo bien… fue… bueno, aparte de haberme hecho la madre del niño más lindo del mundo…

— Mamáaaa…

— Fue haber traspasado todos los bienes. Tengo entendido que a los Nott los dejaron en la calle. Se les confiscaron todos los bienes muebles y congelaron sus cuentas bancarias…

— ¿Sale algo de Theo en el diario?

— Nada. Solamente que su padre recibió la misma pena que Lucius. Me imagino que el joven Nott está en la misma condición tuya… escondido por ahí.

— Yo creo lo mismo.

— Te iba a comentar que mañana debo ir a hacer unos trámites con Kenso. Hay que liberar cierta cantidad de dinero para que él pueda llevar tu causa y, por supuesto, cancelar sus honorarios. A pesar de que él es el administrador general, no puede hacer nada sin la firma mía…

— Yo debí haber traspasado mi cuenta a Mía… no se me ocurrió antes…

— Tu cuenta está a salvo hijo… mientras no seas condenado, no hay nada qué temer.

Draco había sido muy cuidoso con su cuenta bancaria. Cualquiera pensaría que su mesada se iba en compra de ropa y derroche con sus amigos, pues no era así. Su dinero, que era una pequeña fortuna, la tenía muy bien guardada en el banco mágico en donde sagradamente todos los meses depositaba su mesada… Con ello había cancelado su carrera de medicina y comprado textos y otras cosas que necesitaba para continuar.

— Mía es famosa.- Dijo de repente Narcisa haciéndolo volver a la tierra. Draco sonrió.

— Así es… es una heroína.

— ¿Dónde está? Hace días que te veo leyendo la misma carta… ¿No te ha enviado otra?

— No. Debe aún andar buscando a sus padres… ¡mierda yo debería estar con ella!

— Ya tendrán tiempo para estar juntos, hijo…

— Espero que encuentre luego a sus padres y que regrese pronto.

— Yo también espero lo mismo. Bien… te dejo… voy a ayudar a Susan… sucede que Kenso quiere una cena especial esta noche… está feliz porque acaba de ganarse un contrato de exclusividad con una gran empresa mágica danesa… lo que significa que tú serás el último caso que él tomará en forma particular.

— Bien por él. Insisto madre… no es un favor lo que él nos hace… el hecho de que por administrar todos nuestros bienes, el 10% de todo vaya a sus arcas, es porque al fin y al cabo, el Señor Greengrass hizo el negocio de su vida con nosotros. Así que, madre, no es un favor… es lo menos que puede hacer.

— Si, hijo tienes razón… pero hay que ser agradecidos… otro mago jamás hubiese ayudad a Lucius….- Narcisa salió de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giró.- A las ocho es la cena, trata de estar listo a esa hora.

— Tengo clases de computación con Astoria.

— Astoria estará en la cena…. es la hija de Kenso.

— Bueno… bueno… ahí estaré.- Respondió sin ganas.

Tratando un poco de olvidar la pesadez que significaba para el volver a retomar esas cenas en familia, en donde de lo único que se habla es de la grandeza mágica y del poderío, tomó un libro de la estantería… ya sabía que lo difícil se le venía en septiembre: lidiar con muggles… tenía que tomar clases presenciales correspondientes a asignaturas de quinto y sexto grado. Había avanzado tanto que en uno o dos años podría titularse.

En la noche, la familia Greengrass (Kenso y esposa, Susan, junto a sus hijas: Daphne y Astoria) estaban sentados en sus puestos en la mesa del comedor junto a Narcisa, que no disimulaba su nerviosismo. Draco aún no aparecía. Siempre odió eso de su hijo. Siempre llegaba tarde a comer, o a veces, simplemente no se presentaba a cenar… pero no daba aviso.

— Perdón por la tardanza.- Draco ingresaba al salón con el cabello un poco mojado y la corbata fuera de su lugar.-Perdón.- Repitió y se acomodó bien la corbata. Se sentó al lado de su madre, y de Astoria.

— Veo que no eres puntual, joven Malfoy.

— Estaba estudiando… y se me pasó la hora.

— En esa casa acostumbramos a cumplir lo horarios.-La mirada de Kenso era de poca amabilidad.

— Ah bueno. Si le molesta tanto mi tardanza… como quiera… me retiro.- Y se puso de pie de inmediato. Ya estaba harto que magos con poder quisieran pasarlo a llevar por lo que hacía rato se había jurado que nunca más alguien lo pisotearía.

— No es necesario que se retire, joven Malfoy.

— Draco… hijo… por favor.

— Siento que mis palabras te hayan molestado… es que a veces creo que tengo hijo. Toma asiento... y no me hagas caso.

Draco no quedó muy convencido con la disculpa del dueño de casa, pero su madre le tenía tomada la mano para que no se fuera, optó por acompañar a Narcisa, quien le sonrió tristemente.

La cena transcurrió en forma normal, pero Draco casi no probó bocado. El gusto amargo de la pequeña discusión con Kenso aún lo tenía en los labios.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kenso pidió hacer un brindis con un vino especial que había descorchado en ese momento. Él mismo sirvió las copas y las fue entregando una por una.

Astoria no quiso vino, pidió solo un jugo de naranja.

— Sabes que no me gusta el licor.- Le dijo a Kenso.

— Como quieras bebé.

Luego de compartir un rato, Kenso le pidió a Astoria que lo acompañara a la biblioteca mientras el resto se quedaba en la sala conversando de algunas novedades en el mundo mágico.

— ¿Qué tenía esa copa padre? - Preguntó Astoria cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta del despacho.

— Algo que hará olvidar hasta como se llama al Señor Malfoy.

— No te entiendo… qué… ¿más grados de alcohol?

— No, hija… sólo una Poción de amor… pero un poco más de belladona… así no perderá la razón… y podrá asumir luego sus actos.

— ¿Y crees que una estúpida poción de amor voy a lograr conquistar a Draco? ¡Se dará cuenta! Draco es un tipo listo… creo que el mejor que conozco. Claro… después de Harry Potter.

— Haz lo tenemos planeado y todo saldrá bien. Ahora espera a que suba a su cuarto y síguelo… el resto viene solo.

— Bien. Lo haré.


	12. Gotas de Belladona

Draco se sentía muy cansado luego de la cena y mientras todos sostenían una amena charla en la sala, a eso de las once de la noche, pensó que ya hora de retirarse. Tenía mucho que estudiar al otro día. Pero mientras todos hablaban, algo le llamaba atención… a Astoria le brillaban los ojos… era como si un brillo estelar estuviera posado en sus pupilas… ya no eran verdes… eran cafés… y su sedoso cabello se había convertido en un cabello un tanto desordenado, y el castaño era un poco más claro… sus curvas se pronunciaban y su busto era interesante… Quitó la mirada de la muchacha, notaría que la observando. ¡Estaba loco! acababa de ver a Hermione en el cuerpo de Astoria!

— Creo que me debo ir a mi cuarto.- Dijo poniéndose de pie e intentando mantener el equilibrio.- Ese vino añejado, me sorprendió con las defensas bajas.- Dijo sonriendo y saliendo rumbo a la escalera.

— O con el estómago vacío… casi no probaste la comida, hijo.- Le dijo Susan con un tono amable. Draco solo sonrió.

— Buenas noches.- Se despidió y subió a su cuarto.

El resto se quedó en la sala. A un movimiento disimulado de cabeza Kenso, Astoria entendió que ya era de comenzar a echar a andar su plan, así que bostezó notoriamente y también se despidió.

— Creo que también me iré a dormir… este ha sido un día muy largo. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.- Se despidieron a coro

Draco entró en su dormitorio. Estaba somnoliento y sentía que todo se tambaleaba. Sí, Narcisa tenía razón, debió haber ingerido algo de alimento, el vino lo sorprendió débil. Se quitó la corbata, luego el saco y ambos los colocó sobre un sitial que estaba a un costado de la cama. Fue en ese instante cuando sintió unos leves golpes en su puerta. ¡Diantres, si dijo que quería descansar! A regañadientes se acercó a la puerta, tratando de poner su mejor cara para abrir. Y cuando al fin lo hizo… ¡la vio a ella, a Hermione! ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

— Mía… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Astoria entonces comprendió el efecto de la poción que su padre había realizado. La estaba confundiendo con su novia.

Y Draco no dudó en tomarle la mano y atraerla hacia su cuerpo, besándola desenfrenadamente. Astoria estaba con los ojos abiertos y casi perpleja… ¡Ese hombre besaba como los dioses! (Y ella que no había besado a ningún dios, todavía).

Con el pie, Draco cerró la puerta y siguió besando a Astoria. De repente, algo en su subconsciente se activó, ¿cómo era posible que Hermione estuviera allí? ¡Estaba en Australia junto a Lunática! Quiso salir de su ensoñación y abrió los ojos. Soltó a quien tenía en frente… era Hermione… ¿Con ojos verdes? Entonces sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Y se apoyó en la pared. Astoria se acercó a él y le tomó el brazo, impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

— Tú no eres Mía.

— Sí, soy Mía.- "¿Y quién mierda es Mía?" Se preguntó Astoria, pero intentó hacer su mejor actuación.- Ven amor… ven acompáñame.

Guió a Draco hasta la cama y lo sentó. Luego corrió las cobijas y con bastante esfuerzo logró que éste quedara acostado en la posición correcta. Draco dormía profundamente, incluso roncaba. Todo iba como estaba planeado.

Con un movimiento de su varita logró quitarle toda la ropa a Draco, incluso su ropa interior. Sus ojos quedaron pegados en la perfecta combinación de hombre y sensualidad que era aquel mago. ¿Por qué antes no se fijó en él? ¡Estúpida! Perdiendo el tiempo con el feo de Flint, rogando para que la amara… ¡Mortífago estúpido! y ahora tenía a todo un dios griego para ella solita.

Respiró profundo y procedió a quitarse ella la ropa, tanto la de ella como la de Draco las regó por el piso, dejando adrede sus bragas sobre el escritorio y su sostén sobre una silla, el resto estaba esparcida por toda la alfombra.

Una vez lista la escenografía, procedió a acostarse… la actuación comenzaría en la mañana… apenas Draco despertara… o… los despertaran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tuvo un sueño tan extraño… volvía a ver a Hermione caer y golpearse la espalda… y alguien reía a los lejos… era el mismo sueño que se repetía una y otra vez... pero ahora reía una mujer… y esa mujer tenía rostro… era…

— ¡¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido acá?!.- Susan, la madre de Astoria, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Draco de par en par, gritando a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.- ¡Astoria! ¡Draco!

Draco abrió por completo los ojos y vio a la mujer de pie en la puerta de su habitación. A los segundos reparó en que no estaba acostado solo… ¡Astoria estaba en su cama! y… ¡Ambos sin ropa! ¿Qué estupidez había ocurrido?

De un brinco se levantó y reparó en que no tenía puesto sus calzoncillos. La mujer de la puerta gritó y se cubrió el rostro. Mientras que Astoria se sentaba en la cama cubriéndose el pecho. Draco tomó desde bajo su almohada una bata, que solía guardar allí y se la colocó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué mierd…- Pero no alcanzó a hablar Draco… porque Susan gritaba.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! Astoria Greengrass! ¿Qué han hecho el par de descarados? Fui a tu habitación y al ver la cama intacta, mi instinto de madre me dijo que podrías estar acá… y… ¡no me equivoqué!

Los gritos de Susan eran tan altos que a los pocos segundos llegó Narcisa, acomodando su bata y seguida por Daphne, la hermana mayor de Astoria.

Draco aún no entendía qué había ocurrido, cómo era que había terminado acostado con Astoria… ¿Era que él y ella…? ¡¿Pero cómo?! No se acordaba nada… solo que tenía un gran cansancio y los ojos de ella que brillaban y se parecía a….

— ¡¿Qué me diste bruja del demonio?!- Le gritó Draco intentando que esta se levantara.

— ¡Suelta a mi hija! ¡Pedazo de mortífago inútil! ¿Así nos pagas? ¿Burlándote de nuestra hija…? - Era Kenso que también había llegado al escuchar el alboroto, aunque claro, era todo tal cual como lo había planeado.

Narcisa avanzó hasta su hijo y lo tomó del brazo, porque éste lo único que quería era que Astoria le explicara lo que había ocurrido.

— Hijo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¡No he hecho nada, mamá…!

— ¿Nada, Draco? ¿Te olvidas de lo que me dijiste anoche?

Y Astoria se cubrió el rostro llorando. Susan corrió a abrazar a su hija y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana.

— ¡Y yo que pensé que habías cambiado…! ¡Idiota! ¡Desgraciado!

Daphne se había hecho camino entre todos los allí presentes y había tomado de la solapa de la bata a Draco y lo había puesto contra la pared. El rostro de perplejidad de Draco era tal, que a Daphne le llamó la atención.

— ¡Y mira! ¡Si hasta ha manchado las sábanas mi hijita!- Gritó Kenso con fingido llanto, haciendo alusión a la perdida de la virginidad de su hija menor.

— ¿Qué?- Daphne soltó a Draco y se volteó a mirar. En efecto logró ver un par de pequeñas manchitas en la sábana inferior de la cama. Luego de lo cual su rostro cambió, miró a Draco, como diciéndole "Estúpido" (Draco lo entendió de inmediato), y luego miró a su padre y a Astoria, esta última solo bajó su mirada.

— ¿Y tanto montaje para qué?- Le dijo Daphne a su hermana y salió hecha una furia de la habitación. Nadie, a excepción de Astoria, entendió lo que Daphne había querido decir.

— ¡Tú… tú me las pagarás! - Le mostraba Kenso a Draco su mano empuñada, amenazándolo.

— Nos iremos, Kenso. No te molestaremos más.- Le dijo Narcisa.

— ¡De ningún modo, Narcisa! Vamos a esperar unos días… y si mi hija tiene consecuencias de esto… tu hijo se casará con ella… sino … ¡olvídense de su fortuna! Utilizaré todos los medios posibles para que la fortuna hecha por Lucius con dudosa procedencia sea entregada al Ministerio de Magia para uso benéfico.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso… Kenso! ¡Lucius confió en ti!

— ¡Y yo confié en tu hijo… y mira! Ven Susan… Astoria… - Y las sacó a ambas de la habitación.

Narcisa cerró la puerta y miró a su hijo quien estaba descolocado. Totalmente anonadado. No entendía qué había ocurrido, ni cómo... O, si efectivamente, había tenido sexo con Astoria.

— Hijo dime la verdad, ¿te aprovechaste de esa chica? ¿Hicieron el amor producto de unas copas de más?

— Nada de eso madre... creo que fue ella quien aprovechó de mí… había algo en ese vino que me dieron anoche… estoy seguro… no es normal lo que me ocurrió.

— A mí no me hizo nada.

— ¡Es que a ti no te dieron Amortencia en el vino…!

— ¿Amortencia? ¿Y con vino?... ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

— No es para tanto, mamá…

— Debes saber que no se pueden combinar ciertos ingredientes de la Amortencia con magnesio… y las uvas tienen mucho… ¡Dios! Draco, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta? ¿Cómo caer en un hechizo tan de niños como lo es una poción de amor?

— No fue poción de amor, madre. Una poción de amor deja al individuo como estúpido por días… totalmente enamorado de la que le dio la poción… y este no es el caso… mis sentimientos están intactos... Observa el dije…- Narcisa miró el colgante que tenía la cadena de su hijo y, en efecto, este no había sufrido cambio alguno.- Fue otra cosa madre… algo que me hizo perder el conocimiento… u olvidar lo que pasó entre Astoria y yo… ¡porque no me acuerdo de nada!

— ¿Cómo de nada, hijo?

— Nada madre… ni sé cómo me acosté… ¡menos cómo me saqué la ropa!

— Creo que esos detalles, sobran.

— Debes saberlos para que me entiendas… lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba muy cansado y miré a Astoria en la sala y vi el rostro de Mía… me di cuenta entonces que el vino me estaba jugando una mala pasada por no haber cenado… luego… sí… estaba acá en la habitación y… y alguien golpeó la puerta … era ella…

— ¿Astoria?

— No… era Mía.- Narcisa negó con su cabeza.- Es ilógico… claro que no era Mía… pero de ahí… no hay nada más.- Draco comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación y recordó que había besado a Mía… o a Astoria…. - La besé.

— ¿A Mía?

— No, a Astoria… pero pensando que era Mía… y luego…. un grito me despertó y era Susan…

— ¡Ay hijo mío…! No sé qué vamos a hacer… Kenso y su familia nos han ayudado tanto… no tenemos a dónde ir.

— Por lo pronto yo me iré de acá.

— ¡No, no te irás! Si Astoria está embarazada te harás cargo de tu hijo.

— ¿Y Mía? ¡Yo tengo novia! No voy a dejar a Hermione por el capricho de una niña mimada como Astoria Greengrass.

— Te harás cargo de tus actos, Draco Malfoy Black… y, para otra vez, lo que tu padre y yo invertimos en Hogwarts lo aprendas a utilizar en tu vida cotidiana… ¡No es posible que no fueras capaz de reconocer una poción! Y… en cuanto a Mía… espera unos días… y si resulta que te debes casar con Astoria, le dirás la verdad a ella. Mía no se merece lo que les has hecho.

— ¡Madre, no he hecho nada!

— Esas sábanas no mienten.- Narcisa apuntó las sábanas revueltas de la cama de Draco y triste se retiró de la habitación.

Draco estaba desesperado, ¿cómo era posible que su mundo se terminara de derrumbar, por culpa del capricho de una niña? Porque para él, Astoria no era nada más que una niña… una niña malcriada y perversa.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué ocurriría con Hermione…? La rabia se apoderó de él… sin pensarlo y a modo de descargar toda su rabia, tomó un florero que estaba sobre un mueble y lo arrojó a la pared, quebrándose en mil pedazos. Así estaba su vida, quebrada en mil pedazos y en cada trozo estaba marcado el nombre de Hermione. La mujer a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que por culpa de un capricho adolescente, estaba a punto de perder.

Los días que siguieron, tanto para Narcisa como para Draco, fueron eternos…entre el silencio y las palabras indirectas. Ya no cenaban con el resto de la familia y éstos no los hablaban. Draco había optado por estar todo el día en la facultad y en el hospital, adelantando lo que era su pasantía, con ello obtenía créditos extras para su proceso estudiantil. Prefería mantener su mente ocupada en aprender, que dar vueltas al engorroso episodio ocurrido en su dormitorio hacía un poco más de dos semanas. En ese periodo no había tenido noticias de Hermione, suponía que aún seguía en Australia y que por eso no recibía lechuzas. Pensaba seriamente en adquirir uno de esos artefactos muggles que sus compañeros de carrera solían utilizar y con el cual se comunicaban con sus seres querido o amigos al instante. Sin magia y con mucha ocurrencia, los muggle se hacían la vida más fácil.

Aquél día, cerca de nueve de la noche, cuando llegaba de la facultad, vio que la puerta de la habitación de Astoria estaba abierta. Debía hablar con esa jovencita… necesitaba saber la verdad y dejarle en claro varios puntos. Sucedía que, desde ese día en la madre de Astoria ingresó a la habitación encontrándolos a ellos acostados, no había vuelto a hablar con la muchacha, ella no lo hablaba, ni él buscaba su compañía como antes, menos volvieron las clases de computación que eran tan interesantes. Por lo menos había aprendido lo suficiente como para hacer informes, buscar material en internet e imprimirlos. No había llegado al tema de los chats pero sus compañeros de facultad, muggles todos (a los cuales había comenzado a apreciar), le estaban enseñando a usar.

— ¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo parado en el dintel de la puerta.

Astoria estaba acostada viendo televisión. De inmediato la muchacha tomó el control remoto del aparato y lo apagó. Se sentó en la cama y asintió, sin hablar.

Draco ingresó a la habitación y cerró tras de sí la puerta. Realizando de inmediato un hechizo muffiato para evitar que alguien los escuchara e interrumpiera. A Astoria eso la intimidó, temía que Draco la pudiera agredir o utilizar algún tipo de arte oscura en su contra. Se puso en alerta de inmediato y cerró toda su mente a voluntad.

— Veo que no quieres mostrar nada…- Dijo Draco dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer Astoria.

— No tengo nada que ocultar. Pero sí… he cerrado mi mente… sobretodo mis sentimientos.

— La otra noche…

— ¡No quiero hablar de la otra noche!- Dijo haciendo una especie de puchero de niñita a punto de llorar.

— ¡Mira engendro del demonio! - Draco la tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos e hizo que se pusiera de pie.- ¡Lo que me hiciste la otra noche ha destruido por completo mis planes! Yo tengo novia, a la que amo de verdad.- Astoria hizo un gesto con su boca y encogiéndose de hombros señalando que no le importaba.- ¡A ti jamás te amaré! hagas lo que hagas.- Y la soltó con fuerza. Debió apretarla un poco ya que la joven de inmediato se llevó una mano al brazo contrario.

— ¿Mía? ¿Así se llama?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estuviste hurgando entre mis cosas?

— ¡Me llamaste Mía todo el rato…! Cada caricia tuya estaba dirigida a esa tal Mía… ¿Quién es? ¿Es una bruja con estatus? ¿La conociste en Hogwarts?

— ¡¿Pero qué te importa, bruja venenosa?! Lo que te debe importar es que me di cuenta de lo que me hiciste… ¡Yo jamás me habría metido contigo por gusto!

— Pero aún así estuvimos juntos… y quieras o no… ¡Tú terminarás casándote conmigo!

— Ni lo sueñes, harpía.

— Mi padre ha dicho que si estoy embarazada te obligará a casarte o si no, los dejará en la calle a ti y a Narcisa… y estoy segura que tu querida mamacita terminará cortándose otra vez las venas… ¿querrías eso?

Draco sonrió con amargura. Aquella muchacha era todo veneno.

— Tu padre no puede hacer nada de eso… para cada movimiento de dinero debe contar con la firma de mi madre…

— Eso… hasta que la declare interdicta.- "¡Demonios eso no lo debí decir!" Se reprendió ella misma.

— ¿Interdicta? ¿Mi madre? Eso es imposible…

— Tu mamita se intentó quitar la vida… eso la deja como inestable emocionalmente e incapaz de llevar las empresas Malfoy.

— Puede que sí sea un poco inestable… pero de ahí a declararla interdicta…

— ¡Mi padre tiene poder…! y lo utilizará… que no te quepa la menor duda.

— Veo que tienes todo listo… armada tu vida con un hombre que te desprecia… porque eso es lo que siento por ti, solo desprecio, pero que a su vez le inspiras lástima… ¿Serías capaz de vivir conmigo? No me conoces… no sabes quién soy… o cómo soy… no tienes idea de mi pasado, ni lo que he hecho… ¡Fui Mortífago, estúpida…! ¡Abracé las artes oscuras...! ¿Estarías dispuesta a ver esto todo los días?- Draco se levantó la manga de su camisa y le mostró la marca tenebrosa. Astoria abrió los ojos con miedo. Estaba sorprendida, pero por sobretodo, asustada.

— Yo… tú… tú me gustas mucho Draco.

— ¿Serías capaz de vivir al lado de un hombre que a cada paso te recordará que te odia y que te desprecia?

— ¡Tuvimos sexo tú y yo! ¡Y eso debe contar…! Además… existe la posibilidad de que tengamos un hijo.

— Jamás negaría a un hijo, si ese es tu temor. Jamás lastimaría a un hijo. Jamás le haría a mi hijo lo que a mí me han hecho… si tú y yo tenemos un bebé, lo amaré como a nada en el mundo, porque es parte de mí… pero a ti Astoria…jamás… óyeme bien… jamás te amaré y te odiaré por el resto de mi vida, por haberme separado de la mujer que realmente amo.

— ¡Ella te va a odiar por haberla engañado!

— ¡Yo no la he engañado…! El engañado fui yo… ¿Qué porquería me diste? ¡Cómo pude ser tan idiota y no notar que le pusiste algo a ese vino! ¡Dime!

— Yo... bueno… quería que te fijaras en mi… ¡Draco yo te amo!

— No. Tú no me amas, babosa… ni siquiera te amas tú.

— ¿Ba… babosa…?

— Ah... no te gustó el nombre… ya veo… Así te diré desde ahora…

— ¡Draco basta!

— Empieza a conocerme. Soy mayor que tú… y tengo mucha experiencia… soy mujeriego, mentiroso, engreído… y con todas esas virtudes deberás aceptarme desde ahora. Empieza a acostumbrarte… porque así será tu vida en adelante.

— Es por esa tal Mía ¿no?

— ¡Nunca más digas su nombre! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

— ¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo!

— ¿Tú, dándome órdenes a mí? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Dicho esto Draco abandonó la habitación y Astoria se tiró a la cama a llorar. Su padre no estaba en casa para que la fuera a consolar…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto en La Madriguera, Harry Potter arreglaba su baúl, ya que había decidido mudarse definitivamente a Grimmauld Place, la casa que por herencia le había dejado Sirius Black, puesto que el hecho de ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, le permitía estar en su casa todos los días y podría ir y venir de dicha Academia mediante la Red Flu. Además ya se había cansado de las salidas nocturnas de Ron y sus llegadas de amanecida despertándolo. Si quería ser Auror y tener buenas calificaciones (considerando que ya no contarían con el apoyo de Hermione, quien regresaría a Hogwarts), debía preocuparse por tener un espacio tranquilo para estudiar, y por supuesto, para descansar. Además, en La Madriguera no tenía privacidad y ya era hora que él y Ginny pudieran darse un tiempo juntos. Cada vez que quería besarla o dar un paso más allá en la relación, llegaba alguien y los interrumpía. Es más, estaba seguro que Arthur, le intencionaba algunas responsabilidades a fin de evitar que estuviera a solas con Ginny.

— ¿Te vas? ¿Y mi madre lo sabe?

Era Ron que ingresaba a la habitación con una toalla en su cadera y secándose su colorín cabello. Tiró la toalla pequeña en la cama y se acercó al armario en donde sacó una remera negra y se la puso.

— Se lo dije hace un par de días…

— Oh. Bien por ti… Así que al final el trío de oro se separa.

— No… no nos hemos separado… simplemente cada uno hace lo suyo… crecemos Ron… eso es todo… Hermione (espero) que vuelva con sus padres… además ella regresará a Hogwarts y nosotros estudiaremos en otro lado… y en un año seremos Aurores… eso sí, también debemos aprobar los exámenes libres que nos enviará la profesora McGonagall.  
>— Así es.<p>

— Ron… ¿En qué andas? Perdona si mi pregunta te molesta… pero desde que Hermione te dijo que entre ustedes no existía nada, te has dedicado a salir por ahí y llegar borracho…  
>— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.<p>

— No, no lo es. Pero tu madre se preocupa por ti… sé que cada vez que sales te espera sentada en el sillón de la entrada… está allí horas y horas y cuando tú llegas... te espera con un abrazo… ¿sabes por qué lo hace? Porque siente que con Fred no fue lo suficientemente cariñosa y quiere serlo contigo desde ahora… por eso no escuchas gritos y en todo consiente a sus hijos. Ron, tu madre sufre… sufre por Fred… sufre por verte así… no la dejes sola tanto tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ¡Yo sé lo que hago!

— Tienes razón, yo no sé mucho… no me crié con mis padres…

— Perdón… no quise decir…

— No importa, Ron. No es la primera vez que me lo enrostras… pero ¡vale! ya lo dije… ahora queda a tu conciencia si valoras el sacrificio que hace tu madre de esperarte todas las veces que sales, sólo para darte un beso de buenas noches.

Ron se terminó de vestir pero no articuló palabra alguna. Luego tomó su varita y salió del cuarto. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a Harry.

— Cuando llegue Hermione, ¿vendrás a verla? Tiene sus cosas aún en el cuarto de Ginny así que supongo que vendrá a vernos…

— Si no vengo a verla acá, iré a su casa en Londres.

— Sí… bueno… entonces es posible que también vaya yo a verla…

Una mañana, durante la primera semana del mes de julio, Draco se levantó temprano como siempre para ir a la facultad. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse aquel día como voluntario para trabajar en la unidad de urgencias del hospital general, a fin de seguir avanzando en sus créditos.

Tomó del perchero de su habitación la bata blanca que ya podía utilizar como pasante y se encaminó a la salida de la casa. Como muggle, y no pudiendo aparecerse o desaparecerse a destajo o utilizar alguna red Flu, había comprado un pequeño auto, con el cual podía movilizarse. No era gran cosa, era de segunda mano, todo a fin de evitar comentarios y menos demostrar el poderío económico que en algún momento su familia tuvo y que él, algo guardaba de aquello.

Sin embargo, al bajar por la escalera se encontró con que lo esperaban en el primer piso. Astoria con cara de haber llorado, Kenso, Susan y Narcisa. Daphne no se veía por ningún lado. A decir verdad, desde el incidente, la que menos se veía por la casa era Daphne.

— ¿Hay reunión familiar?

Habló con sarcasmo al notar los ojos de odio de Kenso y Susan. Astoria no lo miraba, luego de la pelea de hacía un par de días, ya hasta vergüenza le daba mirarlo. Draco la intimidaba. Pero mientras más intimidante era, más le atraía… debía averiguar quién era esa tal Mía… que al parecer era la novia de él.

— Vamos a la clínica. Le haremos un chequeo a Astoria.

— ¿Qué? ¿Está enferma?

— No le ha llegado su menstruación.- Respondió Susan. Draco se detuvo de inmediato y lo parecía ser un buen día, de repente se transformaba en una pesadilla.

— Bien. Nos vemos allá entonces. ¿Qué médico la verá?

— Hubiéramos deseado llevarla a un hospital mágico, pero está muy lejos de acá y es peligroso...

— Si... si… si… ¿qué médico pregunté?

— El Doctor Foster, obstetra.- Respondió Susan.

— Bien. Estaré allí en quince minutos.- Y salió sin decir más nada.

— Yo lo siento tanto…

— Calma Narcisa… los hijos son así… mira yo… con una hija extraña y con otra que se comporta como una z…

— ¡Mamá, por favor!

— ¡Susan, basta! Ya bastante tiene nuestra hija como para que la insultes…

Las dos mujeres mayores salieron rumbo a la entrada de la casa, en donde ya las esperaba el chófer con la limousine lista.

Kenso y Astoria se rezagaron un momento en la sala.

— ¿Está todo listo, padre? ¿No quedaré en evidencia?

— No hija, todo listo. Ese doctorcito lo único que quiere es dinero… y eso se le ha dado. -Así que tú tranquila, que Draco Malfoy será tu marido.

— Él me odia.

— Pues conquístalo. Has que se enamore de ti…

— Tiene novia.

— Pero bueno, tú serás la esposa… Anda vamos, no vayan a sospechar.

Llegaron todos a la Clínica Particular Anderson Paul, en donde atendía el obstetra con que Astoria tenía una hora de atención.

Mientras esperaban llegó Draco, quien tuvo que ir primero al Hospital General a explicar que ingresaría a su turno poco más tarde debido a un inconveniente familiar. A esta altura ya estaba convencido de que necesitaba un beeper y un teléfono celular.

— Vaya, pensamos que te habías perdido.- Le dijo Kenso.

— ¿A qué hora te atienden?- Le preguntó a Astoria sin hacer caso al comentario de Kenso.

— Luego de la paciente que está adentro.- Respondió la muchacha sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco no habló nada más, ni siquiera con su madre. Quería evitar hacer algún comentario extra que pudiera indisponer tanto a Astoria como a su madre. Así que esperó apoyado en la pared, mientras los llamaban.

Largos quince minutos tuvieron que transcurrir para que la paciente y su esposo (que estaban adentro en consulta con el doctor Foster, salieran) y otro par de minutos para que la asistente del médico dijera que Astoria Greengrass era la siguiente.

Draco se puso en alerta y avanzó junto a Astoria. Kenso y Susan también se pusieron de pie.

— No, Kenso… este momento le corresponde solamente a los futuros papás… ¿no?- Dijo Draco. La asistente del doctor lo corroboró.- ¿Ves? Luego les damos las buenas nuevas… Andando.

Ambos ingresaron a la consulta del médico. Draco quedó impresionado con la cantidad de implementos médicos y obstétricos con los que contaba aquel médico. Esperaba a que algún día él pudiera tener una consulta similar o mejor…

Mientras el médico hacía la ficha de ingreso, con los datos de Astoria, Draco solo miraba las manos de ésta. Temblaba por completo y titubeaba en las respuestas... hasta no sabía cuándo fue su última menstruación… rió para sí cuando le preguntó la edad del posible padre.

— Este… no sé… ¿Draco cuántos años tienes?- Eso corroboraba cuán poco sabía Astoria de él.

— 19, Doctor.- Respondió Draco al médico.

— Y tú 17, jovencita… creo que ambos son muy jóvenes para pensar en ser padres… bien te daré una orden para que te hagan un examen de sangre en este momento, ¿Estás sin comer nada?

— No he comido nada.

— Bien vayan con esta orden al segundo piso y te haces el examen. Con el resultado que demora una media hora, bajas y lo vemos acá.

Luego de hacerse el examen y de esperar el tiempo necesario, Draco recibió un sobre cerrado que un técnico le entregó, el cual estaba dirigido al Doctor Foster.

Una vez de regreso en la consulta del médico este revisó los resultados.

— Bien… habrá que ver en el ecógrafo entonces.

— ¿Qué significa eso doctor? - A Draco no le sonó para nada bien esa solicitud del médico y le preguntó, aunque temiendo ya la respuesta.

— Existe un embarazo de tres semanas. Felicidades…

Astoria estaba que saltaba de alegría, en cambio Draco lo único que quería era despertar de la pesadilla.

— ¿Me permite el examen?

— Claro, joven. Corrobórelo usted mismo… sé que estudia medicina así que lo entenderá de inmediato.

Efectivamente el examen era explícito en identificar la hormona gonadotrofina presente en la sangre de Astoria. Hormona que se secreta solo si hay embarazo y este era el caso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dos meses estuvo Hermione entre Camberra y Sidney… junto a Luna, hasta que por fin había encontrado a sus padres. Ambos aún vivían junto a unos parientes de su padre (primos lejanos), hasta que encontraran trabajo estable, ya que no querían regresar a Londres.  
>En medio de todo, lo bueno era que el hechizo que Hermione les aplicó se desvanecía al momento en que Jean y Joseph la vieran. En ese mismo momento ellos recobrarían la memoria. Y así fue, apenas al verla, la reconocieron y todos los recuerdos, cual película de cine, llegaron a sus mentes.<p>

Así que, como Hermione tenía el dinero suficiente, logró llevarse consigo a sus padres hasta Sidney y poder pasar allí unas pequeñas vacaciones, junto a Luna, quien estaba maravillada con el mundo que ella no conocía, extasiada con viajar en avión (mejor que en thestrall), impresionada con los centros comerciales y lo mejor, la comida… estaba segura que había subido un par de kilos en esas semanas.

Cuando Hermione les explicó todo lo ocurrido a sus padres, un día en la noche, durante una cena en el hotel en donde se hospedaban, ellos la escucharon tranquilamente. No hicieron comentarios. Sólo que cada cierto tiempo Jean tomaba la mano de su hija y la de Joseph. Al final comprendieron el por qué su hija lo había hecho. Sin embargo, le hicieron prometer que jamás lo volviera a hacer.

En un instante Jean le preguntó a Hermione por el chico con el cual ella salía. Luna la quedó mirando perpleja. De eso no habían hablado y, a Hermione en ningún momento se le ocurrió que su madre tocara ese tema.

— ¿Tienes novio Hermione? De seguro te olvidó contármelo.

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que si se lo decía a Luna, ella sabría guardar el secreto.

— ¿Están de novios, hija? - Insistió Jean.

— Sí, mamá. Estamos de novios.

Luna sonrió y dio un pequeño aplauso. ¡Debía saber quién era! ¡Era Ron, estaba segura que era Ron! ¿Quién otro?

— Es Draco Malfoy, Luna.- Confesó Hermione. A Luna se le cayó el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo a la mesa y quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Es una broma, cierto?

— No, Luna. Draco es mi novio. Luego te cuento los detalles ¿sí?

— Claro… Cuando quieras.- Pero el hambre a Luna se le había pasado. Hermione suponía que le esperaba una larga charla con su amiga en donde tendría que explicar todo desde el principio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Era la penúltima semana del mes de agosto, cuando Hermione, sus padres y su amiga Luna Lovegood descendían del Boeing proveniente de Sídney, en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, a eso de las cinco de la mañana.

Luna sonriente y muy contenta con Hermione. Ella le había explicado cómo era que se había enamorado de Draco, cómo él la había rescatado de las garras de los mortífagos y cómo era la vida de Draco junto a su padre. Luna entendía todo. Su amiga tenía derecho a ser feliz y si esa felicidad era junto al Slytherin que nunca soportó, pues bien. Ella la apoyaría.

Como era tan temprano, todos se fueron a la casa de los padres de Hermione. Casa que a esta altura ya debía estar lista para ser ocupada, puesto que antes de irse fuera del país, Hermione contrató los servicios de una empresa decoradora para dejaran su casa con un nuevo estilo, lo cual serviría a sus padres de aliciente para volver a su hogar y recuperar sus vidas.

En la mañana, a eso de las diez y luego de desayunar, Luna se despidió de todos y se fue por la red Flu (utilizando la chimenea de la casa de los Granger) a su casa. Extrañaba mucho a su padre y por lo demás, debía organizar sus cosas, puesto que sólo faltaban dos semanas para ingresar nuevamente a Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto en Dinamarca, Draco estaba en la sala de clases cuando logró ver una lechuza parada en una de las ventanas. Sabiéndose el único mago en el aula y, mientras el profesor explicaba unos problemas, disimuladamente, salió por la puerta trasera, sin hacer ruido.

Llegó hasta el patio de la facultad, lugar en donde la lechuza le entregó una carta. Sacó de su bolso, unas patatas fritas y se las dio al ave, esta las probó y las tiró lejos, luego se ganó un buen picotón y se fue. Draco sonrió. Esa era el ave más extraña que había conocido.

Sabía que la carta era de Hermione. Su corazón latía a mil… el momento de enfrentarla y decirle la verdad se acercaba… Hermione lo odiaría.

"Amor:  
>He llegado esta mañana… estoy feliz y tengo novedades.<br>Trata de ver la forma de conseguir un traslador y nos vemos en nuestro departamento en Londres, porque sé que la distancia es muy extensa como para aparecer y desaparecer… ¿Si?  
>Te esperaré a las cinco. Si no llegas, entenderé que no pudiste.<br>Te ama,  
>Mía."<p>

¿Novedades? ¿A qué se referiría Hermione? Y si ella estaba… ¡Eso sería maravilloso! Un hijo de él y ella… era su sueño… de ser así… Hermione tendría tres meses…! Posiblemente ya se le notaría la panza… Aunque podía también ser otra cosa. Una noticia de esa envergadura Hermione no se la guardaría por tanto tiempo.

Se apresuró en irse a la casa de los Greengrass, debía ver la forma de cómo conseguir un traslador. Posiblemente Kenso, con sus contactos, lograra la activación de algún artefacto.

— ¿Quieres un traslador para ir a ver tu novia? ¡Estás loco que yo te lo voy a facilitar!

— Debo explicarle lo ocurrido con Astoria.

— Y que te vas a casar con ella… ahora en septiembre.-Draco tragó en seco. Quedaba poco para esa fecha. Hermione lo odiaría para siempre.

— Eso se lo debo decir yo personalmente.

— Está bien. Me conseguiré uno para mañana. Y ahora déjame tranquilo. Debo ver un par de asuntos y entre esos lo de tu audiencia que es para el día 15…. una semana antes de tu matrimonio…

— Ojalá me metan en Azkaban.- Farfulló.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— En mi mente. Nos vemos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Hermione se había arreglado para ir a ver a Draco. Suponía que lo vería ese día. Lo extrañaba tanto… se pondría tan contento cuando le dijera que sus padres estaban de regreso y que ya era hora de mostrarse como novios…

Miró su cabello, que lucía liso, producto una buena porción de queratina en un salón de belleza muggle, un vestido rojo clásico por sobre su rodilla y un maquillaje suave, a excepción de sus labios que eran carmesí, igual al tono del vestido.

Sonrió y, tomando su varita, desapareció de su habitación para aparecerse en el de partamente que antiguamente fuera de Andrómeda Black.

Draco ya estaba allí. Sentado en el sofá, con un vaso plástico en la mano. Al parecer ese era el traslador que había utilizado. Al verla se puso de pie y lo arrojó a un lado. Hermione lo único que quería era abrazarlo que se tiró a sus brazos.

Draco la recibió y besó como a nadie en el mundo. La amaba con todas su fuerzas. Esa bruja que siempre le ganó en el colegio, era la razón de su vida. Moriría un poco cada día cuando no la pudiera tocar o besar más.

Hermione sintió que algo no andaba bien. La pasión de Draco no era tal. Y lo notó nervioso y titubeante. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? - Draco te tomó las manos y besó cada una.

— Te amo… Mía.

— Y yo a ti, Draco… pero dime qué ocurre.

— Después de lo que te diga… me vas a odiar…

— Me asustas... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tuviste problemas en la facultad? ¿Es por lo del juicio? ¿Por la condena de Lucius?

— Herm…

— ¿Por tu madre?

— Herm.. escúchame… voy a ser padre.

Hermione se detuvo y clavó su mirada en él… y miles de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente. Eso no podía ser real. Quiso reír... ¿Era una broma? Por cierto, de muy mal gusto.

— ¿Qué.- No sabía si efectivamente le había dado el tono de pregunta… o era el inicio de una oración.- que... no te entiendo…

— Astoria Greengrass va a tener un hijo mío.

Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho en donde colgaba su dije. El dije decía que Draco la amaba, ¿Cómo era entonces que él iba a tener un hijo con otra mujer? Lo tomó con fuerzas y retrocedió unos pasos.

— No… eso no es cierto…tú… tú no pudiste…

— Me engañó... utilizó algo… Amortencia quizá… y…

— ¿Amortencia? ¡Amortencia! Algo… algo tan ordinario y común… ¡Draco, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta?! - Ahora gritaba, pero su grito se ahogaba en el llanto.

Era imposible para Hermione contenerse. Sus lágrimas y su llanto eran evidentes. Draco tenía el corazón destrozado, se acercó a ella y pero Hermione volvió a retroceder otro paso.

— No esperaba que ella hiciera algo así… pero estoy seguro que tenía algo más… la Amortencia deja al individuo como estúpido por un par de días… si no se da el antídoto necesario… pero yo desperté bien… incluso creí que había estado contigo

Hermione lo miró sin creer, Draco era inteligente, cómo podía excusarse con algo tan básico como lo era una estúpida poción de amor… ¡Si hasta en Sortilegios Weasley la vendían!

— ¿Cómo un mago de tu categoría, Draco Malfoy, no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que lo estaban hechizando? La hierba buena se siente en la infusión… el olor… la textura...

— ¡Me la dio en el vino de la cena!

— En el vino… y dices que no estuviste como estúpido.

— Así es… yo… yo lo siento Hermione…

— ¡Se nota que en sexto año andabas pensando en cualquier cosa menos en los estudios! Te dieron Amortencia con doble dosis de belladona! ¡Por eso me viste... por eso no estuviste como estúpido…! Dime… ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que hiciste?

— No… en realidad no me acuerdo de nada.

— ¡Dios mío…! Aunque sinceramente, eso de que no te acuerdas… no me lo creo, la Amortencia está hecha para que el individuo se acuerde de su amor fugaz…

— Es la verdad… no recuerdo nada… ¡Me debes creer Hermione! Yo te amo a ti.- Pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba.

— ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Qué le viste…? ¿Qué sentiste cuando la tocaste?

— No me acuerdo de nada, Mía… te lo repito… esa es la verdad.

— ¿Pensaste en mí en algún momento?

— Siempre pienso en ti amor… y por eso que te lo digo… necesito tu apoyo…

— Y resulta que ahora ella está embarazada… Dime Draco ¿y si yo fuera la que está embarazada? ¿Qué harías?- El rostro de Draco se iluminó y una sonrisa esperanzadora se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Esa es la novedad que me tenías? ¿Estás esperando un bebé, Mía?- E intentó tocarle el vientre a Hermione pero ésta le dio un golpe en la mano.

— No me vuelvas a tocar, Malfoy.

— ¿Mal...?

— Para tu tranquilidad, no. No estoy embarazada…

— ¿Cómo es que tú y yo hemos estado tantas veces juntos… hecho el amor de mil formas y no quedas embarazada…? Y con Astoria.

— ¡Calla! No me des detalles… ¡Tú eres el médico! ¡Dímelo tú! A lo mejor soy estéril…, infértil… ve tú a saber ¿no? o muy posible sigas creyendo que tomo pociones anticonceptivas.

— Yo no he dicho eso, Mía.

— ¡Ya no soy tuya! ¡No me digas más así!

— Eres mía y siempre lo serás, Hermione.

— No más Draco…. ve… ve y cásate con la fina y sangre pura de Astoria… y deja a esta marcada Sangre sucia.- Y le mostró su brazo.- hacer su vida como quiera. ¡Adiós!

— ¡Hermione, por favor espera!

— Sinceramente Draco… te deseo lo mejor.- Puso su mano en el pecho y de un tirón arrancó su cadena. Al desaparecer la cadena con el dije de la serpiente y la leona estaban en la alfombra del departamento.

Draco se puso de rodillas y la recogió. Lloraba como niño… acababa de perder a la mujer de su vida. Y él se condenaba a casar por obligación con alguien que jamás amaría y que solo le provocaba odio y repulsión.

_Si mi amor, fue el mejor, si decías que era yo la mujer ideal _  
><em>¿Por qué buscaste otro amor...? <em>

_Te entregué, mi calor, mis caricias, mi ilusión _  
><em>y nunca lo podré entender ¿Porqué dijiste adiós...? <em>  
><em>Mi amor. <em>

_¿Qué te ha dado ella, que yo no te haya dado?_  
><em>¿Qué sentiste al besar su piel? ¿No pensaste acaso en mí...? <em>  
><em>¿Qué te ha dado ella? quizás realmente nada <em>  
><em>tal vez por eso estás aquí pidiéndome perdón <em>  
><em>llorando por tu error. <em>

_Si tu amor, me falló si tu lealtad voló _  
><em>ya no sé cómo olvidar la herida que hiciste en mí. <em>

_Si es verdad, mi amor aún te amo, sin razón _  
><em>y hoy pretendes continuar pidiéndome una vez más mi amor.<em> 


	13. Una decisión equivocada

Al cabo de unos instantes de estar sentado en la alfombra del departamento, logró calmarse. Apuño la cadena rota, producto de la fuerza con que Hermione tiró de ella, junto al dije, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Jamás pensó que Hermione reaccionara de esa manera y terminara rompiendo algo que con tanto amor le había obsequiado.

Todo se había derrumbado y ya nada le importaba. Hermione, no lo quiso escuchar… pero… ¿para qué escucharlo? ¿Qué le podía él ofrecer? ¿Convertirla a ella en su amante eterna? ¿No poder lucirla jamás en el mundo? ¿Condenarla a la clandestinidad por siempre? Si bien Hermione no se lo dijo, él la entendía tan bien… para ella estaba la responsabilidad por sobre todo... y su responsabilidad era responder ante Astoria Greengrass por el hijo que venía en camino. Aunque fuera a costa de la felicidad de ella… (De ambos) ella daba un paso al lado, para que Astoria pudiera criar a su hijo dentro del matrimonio, postergando por tanto, su amor y felicidad junto al único amor de su vida… Pero eso era la decisión de ella ¿y qué había de él? ¿Se había molestado siquiera en preguntarle qué sentía por Astoria? Para nada… los celos la habían invadido y lo que pudo ser una conversación madura y tranquila en donde ambos buscaran una solución al problema, se convirtió en una decepcionante escena de celos, de llanto y lo peor, de despedida…

Pero qué habría hecho él, si la situación fuera distinta… si ella hubiese llegado un día y le hubiese dicho que, producto de un hechizo, había dormido con Ron Weasley… ¿Cómo lo habría tomado? ¡Le habría dicho que cómo siendo tan inteligente no se dio cuenta de que era hechizada! ¿La hubiese perdonado así como así? ¿Dejaría a Ron tranquilo luego de aquello? En su caso, era obvio que no, conociéndose como se conocía, era muy capaz de colgar a Weasley de un testículo desde el Big Ben de Londres… Pero Hermione, jamás iría contra Astoria. Al contrario, su nobleza de alma, la hacían ceder su lugar para entregárselo a Astoria y para que ésta pudiera casarse con Draco.

Tomó el vaso plástico y miró la hora de su reloj pulsera. En dos minutos se activaría el traslador y se iría a Dinamarca… Si no regresaba, Kenso le había dejado en claro, que avisaría al Ministerio de Magia que había regresado a Londres a fin de que lo metieran de inmediato en Azkaban. Quizá esa fuera la solución. Irse preso y dejar a la mimada de Astoria con las ganas de ser su esposa… De solo pensar en ese futuro a Draco le daban náuseas y el odio lo invadía.

El traslador comenzó a centellear y Draco no tuvo más remedio que tocarlo para retirarse nuevamente a su exilio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto en La Madriguera, Ginny había recibido una lechuza de Hermione durante la mañana, en donde le señalaba que no iba a tener tiempo de ir a verlos, ya que aún le faltaban algunas cosas que hacer en Londres y además quería aún estar más tiempo con sus padres, así que le solicitaba que las cosas que dejó en su habitación (una pequeña maleta) se la llevara a Hogwarts el día 1° de septiembre cuando se reanudaran las clases.

— Así que Hermione no vendrá estas últimas semanas…- Fue Ron que habló durante el desayuno a su hermana, quienes estaban a lado del resto de la familia.

— No, Ron. Se quedará con sus padres… le costó tanto encontrarlos que entiendo que quiera estar con ellos

— Ginny, sinceramente me hace muy feliz que Herms esté con sus padres… ¿tú qué dices, Arthur?

— Molly… dices eso, pero en el fondo desearías que ella estuviera con nosotros… estamos tan acostumbrados con Hermione y con Harry, por supuesto, que en algún momento has llegado a creer que también son tus hijos…

— Es cierto… y ahora siento que me faltan tres hijos.- Se paró de la mesa y salió. Iba llorando. Molly siempre lloraba. Era muy difícil para ella encontrar consuelo ante la muerte de su hijo Fred.

Todos guardaron silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Ginny se atrevió a hablar.

— Papá… este… ¿Podría ir hoy a la casa de Harry? Quedé de ayudarlo a ordenar algunas cosas.  
>— Que te acompañe Ron.¾ Respondió Arthur entre dientes.<p>

— Yo no puedo. Estaré ocupado. Además Ginny ya es grande… puede andar solita por ahí… ¾ Decía mientras ponía un poco de cereal a su leche.

— Bueno... bueno... que vaya… pero regresas a la hora de almuerzo.

— ¡Gracias!

Y Ginny no esperó más tiempo, se levantó de la mesa, tomó su bolso y desapareció de en la chimenea.

¾ ¡Vaya...! Tenía prisa.- Añadió Ron mirando cómo su hermana se perdía en la chimenea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny apareció en la sala de Grimmauld Place. Harry estaba de pie frente a ella, esperándola. Sonrió al verla llegar. Le dio la mano y la ayudó a salir.

— Mi padre quería que Ron me acompañara.

— Creo que con Ron en medio no podríamos hacer nada.¾ Harry le arreglaba un cabello que colgaba en su frente y se lo acomodaba en la oreja…

— ¿Qué tienes en mente Harry?¾ La voz de Ginny era casi melodiosa, mientras ella acariciaba el negro cabello de Harry.

— Mmm… no sé… qué te parece si lo discutimos en mi habitación?

— ¿Sólo discutir?

— Mmm y buscamos un rinconcito en donde "conversarlo"…

— Te amo, Harry.

— Y yo a ti Ginny.- Besó los sensuales labios de su novia. Era un beso como el que hacía días no le daba.

Deseaba tanto estar a solas con su novia, por eso quería salir luego de La Madriguera para poder contar con la privacidad necesaria para compartir esos momentos de intimidad con Ginny.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Harry, en donde a ambos no les hizo falta nada qué cubrir para demostrarse físicamente todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Aprovecharían toda la mañana enredados en la cama, amándose y entregándose mutuamente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Por su parte, Ronald Weasley, una vez que terminó de desayunar y de conversar un par de cosas con Arthur relativas a su futuro en la Academia de Aurores, se puso de pie y subió a su cuarto... (En realidad al cuarto de su hermana…) Ginny había hablado de que Hermione dejó algunas cosas personales en su habitación, posiblemente si revisara encontraría algunas respuestas a tantas interrogantes en relación a la actitud de Hermione y sobre su negativa a tener una relación con él. Sabía que no debía actuar de esa manera. Sabía que jamás husmeaba o hurgaba en cosas que no fueran las de él, pero tratándose de Hermione y de sus sentimientos, eso debía quedar atrás. A como diera lugar debía saber qué le ocurría o ocurrió a Hermione y por qué su actitud era tan distinta.

Sigiloso ingresó a la habitación de Ginny, en donde había dos camas, ambas con cobertores rosas y una cortina roja que hacía ver todo rojizo producto de los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana.

Sabía cuál era la cama de su hermana, así que se fue de inmediato a la cama de Hermione, supuso que la maleta que hablaba Hermione, estaba debajo de ésta, así que se inclinó para ver debajo de la cama y efectivamente, allí había una maleta estilo muggle de lona y de color celeste con blanco. La arrastró un poco por el piso y luego la colocó sobre la cama. Sabía que si era descubierto, nada bueno le ocurriría, su hermana era muy capaz de hacerle su famoso hechizo de moco murciélago, así que con su varita realizó un hechizo silenciador a la puerta, luego de lo cual procedió a abrir tranquilamente la maleta.

Adentro encontró, pruebas de Hogwarts, algunos pergaminos viejos, unos guantes, un par de gorros de lana y un sobre blanco (muy blanco para ser mágico)… tenía un pequeño logotipo casi transparente: "Hospital Central de Londres". Le llamó la atención y lo abrió. Era una ficha de ingreso hospitalaria. Ron la leyó de inmediato.

— "Nombre… Penélope Clearwater… Mmm fecha de ingreso… causa de ingreso: asalto… persona responsable… Dra… ¡Draco Malfoy! (eso lo dijo en voz alta) y luego siguió leyendo: relación con la paciente: Novio. "

Detuvo su lectura. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre… Penélope Clearwater… ? ¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar? ¡Exacto! La misma Hermione Granger dijo llamarse así, el día que fueron apresados por los carroñeros.

Siguió revisando los papeles, y en todos vio la firma de Draco Malfoy, una receta médica, la ficha de ingreso… y un recibo de dinero por concepto de hospitalización, ¿Qué había ocurrido entre Hermione y Draco para que ella guardara con tanto recelo esos documento? ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? ¿Ese nombre "Penélope" estaría referido a la misma Hermione? ¿O sería otra persona? Respiró profundo y siguió revisando… encontró una carta… en ninguna parte decía que la destinaria era Hermione, si no que se refería a una tal Mía… que él no conocía… ¿podría ser Hermione? ¿Otro seudónimo así como el de Penélope Clearwater? Muy posible. Pero las iniciales que firmaban la carta no le eran familiares: BMD… ¿Quién sería? Ni idea.

Se sentó. Pero luego de un par de minutos su cerebro comenzó a atar los cabos… ahora entendía todo… Aquella vez en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco no quiso reconocer a Hermione… tampoco la insultó como antes… en más, los ayudó, porque teniendo frente a frente a Harry, dijo no saber quién era ése que estaba frente a él… y en la sala multipropósito tampoco… fue Crabble quien los quería agredir… y luego... luego de la batalla Hermione se perdió por unas horas… ¿podría haber estado con él? ¿Podría "su Hermione" haberse fugado con Draco Malfoy?

Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana de la habitación hacia la entrada de la casa. Recordó que antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur y, mientras limpiaban el lugar, Hermione se quejó de un golpe en el costado… Volvió a tomar la ficha de ingreso del hospital, y leyó: "¾Intervención quirúrgica para extirpar órgano dañado… autoriza, Draco Malfoy, su novio¾"

Luego de esta revelación, Ron tenía claro lo que había ocurrido: Hermione y Draco estaban juntos… ¡en el verano estuvieron juntos…! Ella y Malfoy se entendían… Ahora todo estaba claro… comprendía lo que había ocurrido. Esa era la razón por la cual Hermione lo había dejado. Eso jamás no se lo perdonaría… Hermione se las pagaría… de él no se reiría tan fácilmente… Menos darle a él y a Harry un golpe tan bajo, como siendo la mujer de Malfoy… era obvio que ellos habían compartido algo más que el documento de un hospital... Sólo le quedaba una pregunta por responder, ¿Por qué Hermione llamó a Malfoy para que la ayudara y no a Harry o a él? Era entonces que ellos desde antes se entendían…

En la noche, cuando toda la familia Weasley se reunía para cenar, con George, Ron volvió a sacar el tema de Hermione a su hermana Ginny, quien había llegado hacía un par de horas desde la casa de Harry.

— Ginny, tu y Hermione se cuentan todo... son tan amigas… y las amigas se cuentan todo, ¿no?

— Somos amigas, pero cada una con lo suyo. Somos muy respetuosas de nuestros secretos y de nuestras intimidades.

— Y… dime, ¿nunca te han dado ganas de revisarle sus cosas, por ejemplo?

— ¿Lo dices por la maleta que le debo llevar a Hogwarts? ¡Jamás metería mis manos en algo que no me corresponde…! y si a ti te han dado ganas de husmear por donde no te corresponde…

— ¡No… no...! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre! Es sólo que …

— Pensaste que yo podía saber algo del porqué ella no quiere ser tu novia… ¿es eso?¾ La tonalidad del rostro de Ron se tornó de un color zanahoria profundo. No esperaba que su hermana le respondiera de esa forma.

— No, no es eso.

— Mira Ron: Hermione no me habla de sus sentimientos. Es muy reservada. Yo tampoco le he preguntado… y por si se te ocurre meter tu narizota en donde no debes le haré un hechizo alarma a la maleta… para que se te quemen las manos si intentas abrirla.

— No hare nada, hermanita.¾ "Nada, que ya no haya hecho" pensó autosuficiencia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando Daphne Greengrass ingresaba sigilosamente a su casa. No quería emitir ningún sonido para no despertar a nadie. En puntitas de pies subió las escaleras, mientras oía el motor de su acompañante que se alejaba de la casa. Sonrió para sí. Esos días junto a Estela Castellón, una amiga española, habían sido inolvidables. Lo malo era que Estela era una muggle y no tenía idea que ella era una bruja. No se lo diría, la catalogaría de loca si lo hiciera y esa amistad terminaría en el bote de la basura.

Llegó hasta su cuarto y encendió la luz. Por poco y cae al piso de la impresión. Astoria estaba durmiendo en su cama. Parecía que se había cansado de esperar.

¾ ¿Qué haces acá, As? ¾ Dijo tirando su bolso sobre la cama y sentándose en una silla, mientras se quitaba sus botas.

¾ Te esperaba.¾ Contestó Astoria en medio de un sonoro bostezo, luego se sentó en la cama.¾ Desde hace días que quiero hablar contigo… me da la impresión de que no quieres hablar conmigo.

¾ Así es… trato de no estar contigo ni con papá…. sé que ambos se traen algo entre manos… y no quiero ser partícipe de algún juego sucio… esos en los que tú y papá son expertos.

— Daphne… soy tu hermana… debes apoyarme en esto… Draco es…

— Ese día que mi madre te sorprendió en la cama de él…- Daphne interrumpió a su hermana - estuve a punto de partirle la cara… pero cuando mi padre habló de que las sábanas estaban manchadas con sangre supe de inmediato que mentías… tú perdiste tu virginidad hace rato… Dime… entonces….ese hijo que vas a tener no es de Draco… ¿cierto?

— Y de nadie…

— ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Daphne con una bota en la mano.

— Yo no estoy embarazada… es un embuste de mi padre para que Draco Malfoy se case conmigo y podamos tener acceso a su herencia… Mi padre no le ha dicho la verdad a Draco sobre su dinero… Lucius dejó claro que si era condenado a cadena perpetua y, siendo su hijo mayor de edad, este podía hacerse cargo de todo… mi padre no se lo ha dicho… no le ha entregado el manuscrito …

— Esa es una artimaña de las cuales mi padre siempre se cuelga… ¡Pero tú Astoria…! ¡Tú…! ¿Por qué engañar a Draco de esa estúpida manera…? Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que no estás embarazada… Muy brujas seremos, hermanita, pero ese hechizo de hacer crecer un bebé en tu vientre por arte de magia, no existe.

— Lo sé… por eso debo conquistar a Draco antes de que eso ocurra… luego no sé… le inventaré algo… que perdí al bebé… o qué se yo… para ese entonces él ya me debería amar…

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Darle otro filtro? Porque a mí no me haces tonta… a Malfoy le diste…

— Amortencia con doble dosis de…

— De belladona…. ¡por Dios! tú y mi padre están…

— ¡Draco tenía novia y terminó con ella porque se va a casar conmigo! Le dijo la verdad… y ella terminó con él.

— Pobres… han de estar sufriendo una enormidad… y todo por…. ¿Y quién era la novia?

— No lo sé… una tal Mía… ¿la conoces? Aunque estoy segura que es un nombre ficticio…

— No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre… ¿Es americana?

— Ni idea… tú me debes ayudar… debes indagar en Hogwarts con quiénes Draco tuvo contacto el último año… que no sea Parkinson ni la sangre sucia de O'dowell.

— No. Yo no haré eso.

— ¡Le diré a mi padre que tienes novia!

— ¿Novia? Yo tengo una amiga.

— ¡A mí tampoco me haces tonta…! Mi padre dijo una vez que si te pillaba con una mujer te encerraba de por vida… ¡Jamás va a aceptar a una hija gay!

— ¡Cállate Astoria! ¡Yo no sé si por tus venas corre sangre o veneno….! Eres una pequeña víbora.- Astoria rió.

— Ayúdame… investiga quién es esa Mía… debo destruirla a como dé lugar… o por lo menos quitarla de la mente de Draco…

— Veré de qué me puedo enterar en Hogwarts… no te aseguro nada… y por lo de tu … ¿cómo decirlo? "folclórico chantaje"… puedes metértelo donde mejor te quepa…. si mi padre se entera de que si tengo o no novia, o si soy o no gay… allá él… me da lo mismo.

— Te encerrará.

— Antes yo a él… y le digo a Draco todo lo que sé.

— No serías capaz… ¡Somos tu familia!

— Ponme a prueba querida Astoria y verás de lo que soy capaz… a mi no me amedrentas con chantajes baratos. Veré quien es Mía… pero si veo que le harás daño, más del que ya le has hecho… jamás te daré su identidad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione estaba en su alcoba. Triste. Llevaba días encerrada. Desde que se había enterado de que Draco sería padre, no paraba de llorar y de llamarlo en silencio. Aquel día llegó desesperada a su casa, y ese llanto fue advertido por su madre, a quien no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad. Le había jurado jamás volver a ocultarle cosas, pero su madre estaba triste por su hija… jamás imaginó que su hijita sufriera tanto… primero en la guerra, luego por sus padres y ahora por su novio, que la había engañado. Esperaba que todo lo resistiera. Sabía que Hermione era fuerte, pero ¿sería lo suficiente como para olvidar a un amor… al amor verdadero?

Así pasaron los días que restaban para regresar a Hogwarts, sabía que en ese año nada sería igual. Por lo pronto, ya era distinto… desde tercer año que solía abordar el Expreso a Hogwarts con toda la familia Weasley, en cambio ese año, sería su padre quien la llevaría al Andén 9 y 3/4, puesto que Jean, debía recibir un pedido de implementos nuevos para su clínica odontológica.

Sentía un vacío enorme… hacía exactamente un año que ella se arrancaba de Grimmauld Place para ir a despedirse de Draco… ahora era él quien no iba ese año a Hogwarts… Esa sensación de vacío era enorme, triste y dolorosa… Sin Ron… Sin Harry… era como si le faltara la mitad de su alma. En más de una oportunidad barajó la idea de terminar su educación en un colegio muggle… pero era bruja, y debía terminar como tal. Quizá si Draco no estuviera tan lejos… si no hubiese sido engañado por esa bruja interesada…. pero no... Su realidad era otra… Draco debía cumplir con su deber de padre… no podía ser ella la causante de separarlo de su hijo. Ese hijo… ese ser que venía al mundo no tenía la culpa de los desatinos de su madre y tampoco de la debilidad de su padre. Él debía criarse con ambos padres… ambos sangre pura… ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con Draco, si él era tan educado, tan fino, tan de la alcurnia? ¿y ella? ¡Ja! una simple hija de muggles (orgullosa de sus padres) pero eso era un escollo en el mundo mágico, una marca que ahora en su cuerpo era visible.

— Así que ese es tu plan, ¿no? Creo que estás equivocada, Hermione. - Le dijo Luna, una vez que Ginny las había dejado solas en el compartimento del expreso. Hacía más de una hora que habían comenzado la marcha rumbo al colegio.

— Es la única forma para que Draco me deje de amar. Él debe casarse con Astoria… ella espera un hijo de él.

— Ella no es buena, Hermione. ¡Ella lo engañó!

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Sé que Draco es una víctima… pero no le perdono el no haber sido lo suficientemente habilidoso para darse cuenta de que era engañado. Sé que al final me lo agradecerá, cuando conozca a su hijo.

— Y tú te sacrificarás… Hermione… Ron no se lo merece…

— Ron me ama… y yo aprenderé a amarlo… con el tiempo.

Dicho esto miró otra vez por la ventana. Las cartas estaban echadas. Debía procurar por todos los medios que Draco la dejara de amar, para que se casara con Astoria sin ningún remordimiento.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, como siempre los de primero fueron llamados hacia un sector especial, siendo guiados, como era la costumbre, por el bonachón de Hagrid.

En tanto Hermione permanecía silenciosa. Tanto Ginny como Luna, prefirieron no decir nada. Ginny estaba sorprendida con la noticia… Hermione le había contado que ese día le había enviado una lechuza a Ron, diciéndole que había recapacitado y que efectivamente ella sentía algo muy lindo por él. Pero Ginny no estaba convencida del todo. Sabía que su hermano gustaba de Hermione o que, a su manera, la amaba. Pero a su vez, también estaba segura, ( o si no que se la comiera un escreguto) que Hermione no amaba a Ron, es más, estaba convencida que ella amaba a otro. El problema era que no conocía a ningún otro… en algún momento llegó a creer que podría ser Harry, pero luego pensó bien y también se le pasó por la mente, su hermano George… pero no… por más que buscara en la lista, ninguno daba el porte para Hermione… ella era especial y por tanto el hombre que llegara a ese corazón, debía ser igual… alguien especial y cálido con ella.

Mientras cenaban y la nueva Directora daba la bienvenida, no sin antes recordar a los caídos en el batalla librada en el mes de mayo, Hermione solo miraba su plato de sopa, el cual ya estaba frío de tantas vueltas con la cuchara que tenía, que no se dio cuenta de que al salón habían ingresado dos personas, y que eran recibidas con vítores. Un codazo de parte de Ginny, la hizo levantar su cabeza.

Ahí estaban Harry y Ron. Su corazón dio un vuelco. No pensaba tan pronto ver a Ron… especialmente, si ese día ella le había dicho (por lechuza) que lo amaba y que si su respuesta, posterior a la guerra, había sido negativa, era porque tenía miedo de que él no la quisiera.

Aplaudió al ver a sus amigos, mientras algunos silbaban y otros gritaban. Los Slytherin eran los únicos que no estaban de pie. Pero no hacían mofa, más bien, miraban con respeto y recelo a los recién llegados. Incluso algunos pensaban que tanto Ron como Harry podrían ser profesores de Hogwarts con todo lo que sabían y habían vivido.

La profesora los había invitado para darles un reconocimiento a nombre de la escuela y para agradecerles lo hecho por la comunidad mágica. En ese momento aparecieron los flashes de las cámaras de algunos periodistas de ""El Profeta"" que allí se encontraban y cuando Harry tomó la palabra, lo primero que dijo: "¾Falta uno… somos un trío… Hermione, ven¾". Toda la mesa de Gryffindor se puso de pie. Dean Seamus, le tomó la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y salir de la banca (algunos le dieron palmaditas en la espalda al muchacho, por su osades), ella sonrió agradecida. Con lo nerviosa que estaba, pensó que se iba a caer.

Avanzó nerviosa hasta el estrado, en donde Harry le dio la mano y de inmediato la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. Luego el turno de Ron. Este le tomó ambas manos y su rostro irradiaba alegría, luego la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó delante de todos. Ella estaba tensa, pero no podía rechazarlo. Terminó abrazándolo… Y los gritos de los presentes no se esperaron en venir. Hasta la Profesora McGonagall aplaudía de alegría.

Cuando por fin Ron la soltó, Hermione estaba mareada. Le dolía la boca. Ron besaba horrible, era un bruto, pensaba. Pero sonrió. Él le tomó la mano y avanzó con ella hasta el centro.

— Ella es mi novia… se las presento.- Dijo sonriente y en voz alta. Hermione hubiese querido un buen poco de polvo peruano de oscuridad absoluta y huir, pero sonrió. No dijo nada más.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, y cuando los agradecimientos de algunos profesores cesaron, pudieron por fin sentarse a cenar. Hermione quería volver a su lugar entre los Gryffindor, pero Ron no se lo permitió.

— Desde ahora, siempre a mi lado, Hermi… no te dejo nunca más.- Y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras otro flash los sorprendía.

— ¿Se van a casar? ambos ya son mayores edad ¿no?- Era Rita Skeeter, que al parecer, había vuelto a las andadas, con su habitual vestimenta estrafalaria y su gira pluma pululando a su alrededor.

— Pues sí. En noviembre de este año nos casaremos. - Respondió Ron muy seguro, Hermione quedó con la boca abierta. Si bien ella pensaba en el matrimonio con Ron, sólo para que Draco se casara con Astoria sin remordimientos, jamás pensó que Ron pondría una fecha sin consultarle… ¡Peor si faltaban solo un par de meses para ello!

— ¿No es así, amor? - Le preguntó a Hermione, sabiendo que ella no podía dejarlo en evidencia y que obligadamente debía corroborar lo dicho por él. Su plan iba mejor de lo esperado.

— Es así.- Ella sonrió con tristeza al ver que Ron había tomado las riendas del asunto y las movía a su antojo. ¿Ese era el Ron que ella conocía? ¡No! ¿Quién era el que tenía en frente? o tal vez nunca había conocido al verdadero Ronald Weasley.

Cuando la cena terminó. Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione, quien tímidamente le sonrió a Harry.

— Yo te alcanzo… espérame unos minutos.

— Tómate tu tiempo amigo… voy con Ginny y en una hora nos encontramos en la oficina de McGonagall.

— ¿Por qué…

— Ella nos autorizó a usar su red Flu, Hermi… y una vez al mes a aparecernos en el colegio… para venir a verlas a ti y a Ginny… - Le respondió Ron.

— Oh, qué bien… - Pero su rostro no tenía expresión, y Harry se dio cuenta de ello. No así Ron. Que prácticamente, salió corriendo con ella del salón, tirándola de la mano.  
>— Ron, ¿a dónde vamos?<p>

— Ven, quiero un lugar a apartado, eso es todo.

A Hermione le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le saldría del pecho… pero esos latidos no eran de cansancio, ni de alegría, eran de miedo… ella quería mucho a Ron… pero no lo amaba y aún así se casaría con él. Temía que Ron le pidiera algo más que un simple beso… ¿sería capaz de dejarlo a él estar con ella? ¿Reaccionaría ella como lo hacía con Draco? ¿Qué diría Ron cuando se enterara de que ella no era virgen? Ese pequeño gran detalle no lo pensó antes…

Avanzaron por la planta baja, hasta que cerca de una escalera, Ron la apoyó contra la pared.

— No sabes cuánto he deseado este momento… desde que recibí tu carta.

— ¿Sí? Pues yo… no pensé que vendrías hoy…

— Y lo único que quiero es besarte… pero besarte yo… tranquilamente… no como ese beso robado el día de la batalla…

Hermione estaba muda, vio como Ronald se acercaba a ella. No podía evitarlo… sería su esposo y debía permitir que la besara.

Ron se acercó suavemente a Hermione y juntó su boca con la de ella. Los gruesos labios de él intentaron abrir la boca de ella, pero Hermione se negó. No podía… no debía besarlo y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, su lengua luchaba por entrar en su boca... estaba segura que si abría la boca estaría perdida… quedaría al descubierto, porque algo parecido a la náusea se estaba gestando en su estómago y si Ron insistía…

Ron, no era tonto. Se dio cuenta de la rigidez de Hermione y de que no estaba respondiendo a su beso. La soltó y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? - Usó el tono más suave y tierno que encontró.

— Lo siento Ron... es que… es tan extraño que tú y yo… después de tantos años.

— Está bien… yo te entiendo… pero no me importa… de a poco tú y yo vamos a ir conociéndonos en otros aspectos… aunque igual he pensado dejar mucho para nuestra noche de bodas.

— De eso yo quería…

— Mi madre va a estar tan contenta de que vuelvas a la casa como su nuera…

— Ron, es tan pronto…

— Es lo mejor… somos mayores de edad y podemos aprovechar al máximo nuestra juventud siendo marido y mujer…Ven… vamos adentro… estás nerviosa y yo te entiendo.

Le tomó la mano y la llevó al interior del castillo. Hermione se sentía tan manejada… Ron no daba espacio para que ella dijera lo que pensaba… Pero bueno, si quería que Draco la dejara de amar, debía hacer que Ron se sintiera bien y casándose con él lo más pronto posible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco se encontraba en su habitación. Acababa de salir de la ducha, tomó una manzana verde de la bandeja del desayuno que Rácine, su elfina, le había dejado junto al ejemplar del día de ""El Profeta"". Mientras miraba la portada, en un espacio bastante grande de la página principal y no siendo la noticia, del día, un texto versaba: "Ronald Weasley se casará con la Heroína de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger (por Rita Skeeter)" Sin darse cuenta, Draco se mordió el labio sangrando de inmediato. Tiró a un lado la manzana y abrió en la página que correspondía en el periódico.

— "Como todos sabemos, la hermosa heroína del Trío de Oro, nuestra queridísima Hermione Granger, es una rompecorazones… ya antes le conocimos a su amor búlgaro, el exitoso jugado de Quiddich, Viktor Krumm y luego a nuestro amado Harry Potter, quien al final resultó ser el mejor de los amigos. Pero ahora su relación con el Señor Weasley es en serio ("-Por fin"-, decimos todos los que la amamos) Pues bien, como leen... Ellos al fin pueden estar juntos y realizar su amor, luego de tanta guerra y muerte, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger contraerán matrimonio. Y no es un futuro lejano. No, nada de eso. Se casarán en noviembre próximo… ¡Qué felicidad! Nuestros héroes estarán juntos para siempre... y quién lo dice... quizá pronto estemos dando la noticia de que un nuevo Weasley ha nacido…"

Draco tomó el periódico y lo arrugó. También fue a dar al mismo lugar que la manzana. En ese instante ingresó su madre a la habitación de su hijo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Salió algo en "El Profeta" que no quieres ver?

— Mía se casa.¾ Respondió furioso.

Narcisa inspiró fuerte y se inclinó para recoger el diario y lo leyó. Al cabo de un par de minutos lo dejó doblado sobre la mesa.

— Es lo mejor. Ella es sensata.

— No lo ama…

— Y tú tampoco amas a Astoria y te casas la próxima semana.

— Madre, déjame… déjame solo… no me siento bien… ¡creo que voy a explotar! ¿Cómo es posible que amando a Mía no me pueda casar con ella?

— Porque ella no está embarazada de ti.

— Maldita Astoria. ¡Como la odio!

— Será por un tiempo solamente… ya lo habías pensado… hasta que nazca tu hijo… luego verás si quieres o no seguir con ella.

— Jamás seguiría con Astoria. Lo malo es que Mía se casa en noviembre… y si yo me separo de Astoria, tampoco podré estar con ella… ¡Debo verla antes!

— ¡Draco, calma! No puedes salir de Dinamarca. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. Por poco y Kenso da aviso al Ministerio de Magia para que te capturaran… no puedes salir sino hasta después del juicio…y aún faltan dos semanas. Debes tranquilizarte. Ya podrás conversar con ella.

— No puedo imaginarme a ese pobretón… ¡tocándola! Y yo sé por qué ella lo hace…¾ Draco daba vueltas por la habitación con sus manos empuñadas, deseando descargar toda esa energía en el rostro de Weasley y de pasada darle un buen zamarrón a Hermione por necia.

— Yo también… lo hace para que te cases odiándola…

— Pero la conozco tan bien… que sé que está sufriendo.

— ¡Ay hijo… cuánto me duele que estés pasando por esto…! Pero…

— Pero no podrías vivir como cualquier bruja de clase media… Eres una Black… ¿no? cuna de oro siempre ¿no? ¾ Debía casarse no tan solo por el hijo que venía en camino, sino por la estabilidad económica de los Malfoy.

— ¡Los Malfoy son iguales…!

— Yo no pedí ser Malfoy o Black… es más… yo no pedí venir al mundo… Madre… mejor déjame solo… no quiero pelear contigo… para ti… igual que para Lucius, el dinero está ante todo.

— Entiende hijo, no podemos perder todo lo que tu padre y tu abuelo Abraxas hicieron por la familia…

— ¡Mi padre se lo buscó! El buscó ser un estúpido mortífago y arriesgarlo todo por un loco mestizo que pretendía el linaje de la sangre… ¡pura mierda…!

— ¡Draco!

— Déjame solo madre… por favor. No quiero pelear contigo

Narcisa salió de la habitación de su hijo. Debía dejarlo pensar. Entendía perfectamente el dolor de Draco. Su hijo estaba enamorado, pero se iba a sacrificar casándose con otra. Esperaba que en algún momento se diera cuenta de que eso era lo mejor. Tanto para los Greengrass como para los Malfoy.

Mientras avanzaba hacia su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación de Astoria estaba abierta y escuchaba gritos de alegría en su interior. No quería parecer una curiosa, pero se las arregló para ver por un espacio de la puerta. Astoria saltaba en la cama con su vestido de novia. Lo miraba y lo besaba.

— Deberías tener más cuidado, Astoria… los tres primeros meses de los embarazos son los de más cuidado. Te puedes caer de la cama y eso pondría en riesgo al niño.

— Sí, lo sé… me dejé llevar por la alegría… es que mira… ¡Mi vestido es hermoso…! hoy lo trajo mi madre…

— Sí, es muy lindo.- Narcisa no quiso mirar el vestido e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Astoria le tomó el brazo.

— Cissy… yo amo a Draco… te juro que lo haré feliz.

— Eso espero… aunque me imagino que estarás al tanto que él tenía novia y que la dejó para casarse contigo… él jamás te perdonará el haberlo engañado de esa manera… y por eso jamás te amará como la ama a ella. - Muy tranquila podrían ver a Narcisa, pero su veneno siempre que podía, lo lanzaba.

— ¿Quién es, Cissy? ¿La conoces? Dime quién es... ¡Necesito saberlo!

— ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres hacerle más daño? Déjala tranquila. Ella tarde o temprano olvidará a Draco… es Draco el que jamás la olvidará… y te hará a ti responsable todos los días de tu vida por haberlo separado de ella.

— ¡La odio!

— No puedes odiar a quien no conoces… Eres una niña muy malcriada Astoria, espero que mi hijo te pueda enseñar a ser una verdadera mujercita.

Dicho esto Narcisa con toda su elegancia, salió de la habitación, dejando a Astoria con la sangre hirviente. ¡Debía saber quién era esa tal Mía! Quería restregarle en el rostro que ella tendría un hijo de Draco y cuán bien la habían pasado juntos aquella noche en que lo engendraron… aunque a lo mejor debiera esperar a que se hiciera la boda… ¡sí eso haría! siendo la Señora Malfoy, esa tal Mía, tendría que llorar al verla a ella como la Señora Malfoy.

Aquella misma tarde, Astoria recibió una lechuza desde Hogwarts, en donde estaba Daphne terminando su séptimo curso. Sonrió al verla, esperaba que su hermana le enviara noticias respecto de la tal Mía:

_"Hermana:_  
><em>De tu solicitud no he sabido mucho. Sí, que Draco se hizo muy amigo de una Ravenclaw de quinto, llamada Megara O'dowell, algunos dicen que eran más que amigos. Incluso conversé con Parkinson quien se moría de celos porque la dejó por ella.<em>  
><em>Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que llaman la atención. Draco, en su rol de Mortífago acá en Hogwarts, no fue mucho lo que hizo… algunos niños de primero lo adoran… dicen que él junto a varios de su grupo no practicaban los Cruciatus con ellos… pero bueno, no tengo cómo corroborarlo (Nott ni Zabini están en Hogwarts) y Parkinson no me quiso dar detalles. Pero aparte de esto hay algo que sí llama la atención….<em>  
><em>¿Recuerdas al famoso trío dorado? Pues bien… algunos hijos de ex mortífagos que están en Slytherin comentan (no sé cuán cierto sea esto) que durante las vacaciones anteriores a la guerra, Lucius habría capturado a Granger, la amiga de Potter, y que ésta habría escapado. Las malas lenguas dicen que fue Draco quien la ayudó. Pero como verás no tengo cómo corroborarlo. Acá Granger es inalcanzable. Le hacen reverencia a cada rato y es imposible que esté sola para poder abordarla… además, a ella nunca la he hablado… mal que mal se nos enseñó a mantener distancia con los hijos de muggles…"<em>

— Sangre sucia, se dice hermana… - Astoria habló en voz alta, pero luego siguió con la lectura de la carta de su hermana.

_"… y sería extraño que yo le buscara conversación. Pero ella tampoco se llama Mía… y en Hogwarts no hay ninguna Mía… creo que la novia de Draco debe ser de otro lugar…_  
><em>Es todo.<em>  
><em>Nos vemos, Hermana.<em>  
><em>Con cariño y decepción…. Daphne<em>"

— "¿Cariño y decepción?" ¡Daphne sí que está loca…!

Guardó la carta en su bolsillo… y pensó… "-Así que dicen que Draco ayudó a Granger… Granger… la sangre sucia… ¡Draco me escuchará!-"

Salió corriendo a la habitación de Draco, golpeó incansablemente pero nadie abrió. Olvidó que Draco tenía clases y luego práctica en el hospital… además estaría en urgencias toda la noche. De todas maneras ingresó a la habitación. Era un desorden. Parecía que Draco se había desquitado con todo lo que se quebrara y lo había azotado contra la pared. En la mesa estaba un ejemplar del "El Profeta" doblado por la mitad, pero al parecer antes había sido arrugado. Lo revisó para intentar ver qué noticia podría haber causado tanto alboroto… y apenas al abrir el periódico lo comprobó… "Ronald Weasley se casará con la Heroína de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger (por Rita Sketter)…" Todo estaba muy claro. Debía ser Granger la famosa Mía, pero ¿cómo corroborarlo? ¡Fácil! Sólo ver el rostro de Draco cuando ella hablara de Granger como si efectivamente fuera la tal Mía. Ella no se quedaría con la duda.


	14. Este soy yo

Harry Potter se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la Academia de Aurores, la cual era una construcción de techos altos y helados corredores. No era un castillo, como el de Hogwarts, pero sí se trataba de una estructura maciza del Medievo, ubicada en los suburbios de Londres. A vista de los muggles era sólo un sitio eriazo más. Sin embargo, detrás de aquel escudo protector, se erigía una enorme construcción en donde se capacitaban a los mejores Aurores de Europa. Este edificio tenía en la entrada un gran portón de fierro de color negro, con un camino de piedras que llegaba hasta la escalera central de ingreso al establecimiento. Por su rededor, sendos parques de césped, adornados por varios sauces que se surtían de agua a través de un riachuelo que circundaba el lugar.

Al igual que el resto de los alumnos de otros colegios, también habían ingresado a clases el día 1° de septiembre, a excepción de ellos (Harry y Ronald), que lo hicieron al otro día, pues ambos fueron invitados al acto de inauguración del año escolar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y de eso ya habían pasado varios días. Iniciaban la segunda semana de clases en Magic Aurors Academy en donde la primera, sólo había sido para conocer la malla curricular y los horarios. Aquella mañana esperaba a Ron, pero aún faltaban algunos minutos para iniciar la primera clase del día, así que había optado por sentarse en una de las bancas de la entrada.

Al igual que en Hogwarts, muchos lo saludaban y lo felicitaban por el sólo hecho de ser Harry Potter, otros directamente le pedían autógrafos o querían sacarse alguna foto con él. De a poco se iba acostumbrando a esta nueva fama: antes era "El Niño que Vivió", ahora era "El Héroe". Esperaba que la fama a él no se subiera como a Ron, que estaba tan cambiado. Si bien Hermione era su novia, Harry se daba cuenta de que igual flirteaba con otras chicas de la academia. Sinceramente él quería mucho a Hermione, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa actitud de su amigo. Le debía respeto. Hermione no se merecía que Ron se burlara de ella a vista y paciencia de muchos.

Mientras revisaba su mochila en busca de una pluma, llegó Ron, casi corriendo.

— ¿Estoy muy retrasado?

— No, aún es temprano.

— No tuve tiempo ni de mirar el reloj. ¾ Decía sentándose al lado de Harry y buscando su horario para enterarse de qué clase le correspondía en la primera hora.

— Ron… ¿Es cierto que tú y Hermione se casarán en noviembre?

— Ya te lo dije… así es. Ella y yo por fin estaremos juntos. Aunque claro, ambos terminaremos de estudiar.

— ¿Y entonces por qué sales con otras chicas? ¡No me pongas esa cara porque yo te he visto y a mí no me haces tonto, Ron!

— Amigo… me queda poco de soltería… debo aprovechar.

— Pero me imagino que si Hermione te hiciera esto, a ti no te gustaría…

— ¡A ver Harry! Tú y ella estuvieron solos por varias semanas… no me digas que entre ustedes no pasó nada… porque esa no te la creo.¾ Harry se puso de pie. Eso era demasiado. ¡Desconfiar de él de esa manera! Él quería a Hermione como su hermana, ¿cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo Ron aún tuviera esas dudas?

— Todavía no te convences que Hermione es mi amiga… que jamás... ¡jamás! la he tocado…

— Bueno, bueno… déjalo así... total ella se va a casar conmigo ¿no?

— Por lo mismo… deberías dejar de pensar en pendejadas y cuidarla… Hermione es lo mejor que a cualquiera le puede pasar a alguien.

— Incluso a ti.

— ¡Bueno, sí! ¡Incluso a mi…! Si no estuviera enamorado de Ginny… ¡Ron, a veces eres un verdadero idiota! - Ron rió a pesar del tono de enojo de Harry.

— Lo hago para hacerte enfurecer, solamente… Confío plenamente en Hermione… sé que jamás me mentiría o me ocultaría algo… y te creo a ti también… Me imagino que aceptarán, tú y Ginny, ser nuestros padrinos.

— Claro Ron… eso está de más pedirlo.¾ Harry no estaba muy contento con la nueva forma de ser de su amigo, tan despreocupado y disperso… saltaba de un tema a otro… ¿estaría sufriendo un trastorno bipolar? o lisa y llanamente ¿siempre fue lábil y él nunca se dio cuenta?

— Tengo una consulta.

— Dime, Ron.- Harry se había puesto para irse al aula de clases.

— ¿Conoces a alguien con las iniciales BMD?

— BMD… BMD… Mmm pues no… aunque me suena a Draco Malfoy Black, pero al revés… ¿por qué?

— "Draco Malfoy Black" - Ron lo repitió en voz baja y se quedó pegado mirando el piso.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ron?

— No... nada… pasa que vi esas iniciales en un texto, pero no lo asocié con ningún autor conocido. - Nuevamente Harry no quedaba conforme con la respuesta de su amigo, pero sinceramente su cerebro se cansaría antes de tiempo tratando de entenderlo, así que optó por dejar de lado la extraña actitud de Ronald para concentrarse en las clases de ese día.

-

Era el día viernes de la primera semana de septiembre. Hermione sabía qué ocurriría ese día. El día anterior, mediante una conversación de pasillo, escuchó a una chica de Slytherin decir que Astoria Greengrass se casaría con Draco Malfoy. No quiso seguir escuchando los comentarios y se alejó rápidamente. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que ese comentario era adrede, fue Daphne Greengrass a quien Hermione no conocía ni sabía su nombre, la que intencionalmente había hablado para ser escuchada por Hermione. Daphne debía corroborar si era Hermione Granger la verdadera novia de Draco. Al darse cuenta de la actitud de la Gryffindor, dejó a su grupo para seguir a Hermione sigilosamente. Vio que ésta se alejó hacia el lago, en donde sola lloraba con su rostro entre las manos. Daphne se sintió horrible. Sabía que si le decía eso a su hermana, Hermione la pasaría peor. Guardaría silencio. Ya entendía por qué Granger se casaba con Weasley… lo hacía solamente para que dejar el camino libre a Astoria… ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana fuera tan malvada? Por eso había optado por no ir al matrimonio. No era cínica y no pretendía felicitar a Astoria por sus actos. Al contrario, la compadecía por no tener corazón.

Dio una última mirada a Granger que ahora miraba el lago, pero se notaba que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Daphne, sin querer, también sintió que una lágrima le rodaba por su rostro. Ella debía hacer algo. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tanta maldad.

Ese día viernes, Hermione había vuelto al lago. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Sabía qué ocurriría dentro de media hora: Draco se casaría con Astoria y ella, irremediablemente, lo perdería y para siempre. Su dolor era tan grande que hubiese deseado llorar como niña, a todo pulmón, desahogarse, romper cosas, tirarse el cabello o gritar... Gritar de dolor… o huir… huir lejos… olvidar todo… no sentir nada... ni amor, ni dolor, ni sufrimiento… dormir... dormir eternamente… Ya no tendría a su lado al hombre que ella amaba. Él se iría con otra… con otra que esperaba un hijo de él… y ella ¿qué tenía? Pues no tenía nada… ¿por qué Dios no le dio un hijo a ella? Tanto se maldecía por haber pensado en algún momento en tomarse un poción para no tener hijos… ¡se odiaba por eso! y ahora… ahora no tenía nada… Draco… "Su Draco", se casaba con otra mujer…

De pronto una gota del cielo cayó en su rostro… era como si el mismo cielo llorara con ella su tristeza… llovía… pero no le importaba… El cielo lloraba a cántaros, igual que su alma. No le importaba mojarse… total con las gotas de lluvia se perderían sus lágrimas… irían a parar al lago… si pudiera enviar su dolor también al lago…

— Te vas a enfermar.

— ¡Oh Luna! - Su amiga había llegado a su lado con un paraguas amarillo, y se había puesto en cuclillas al lado de su amiga. El paraguas lo dejó de lado al sentir los brazos de Hermione que la rodeaban, mientras lloraba desconsolada.

— Ven, Hermione… vamos adentro… no estás bien. - Y al tocarla, se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba fría. - Debes haber tomado una gripe… Ven, vayamos a la Enfermería.

— No Luna, no quiero ir. A lo mejor me muero… y eso sería lo mejor.

— ¡Calla amiga, no digas eso! Ven, acompáñame.

Pero Hermione ya no podía caminar. Estuvo tanto rato de rodillas mirando el lago, que sus pies estaban entumecidos… Luna hizo una señal a dos compañeros que pasaban cerca. Uno era Dean Seamus y el otro Neville Longbottom quienes venían del bosque corriendo hacia el castillo en busca de refugio, producto de la lluvia. Entre ambos levantaron a Hermione, pero cuando la pusieron de pie, esta se desmayó.

— Está con fiebre. - Dijo Dean al tocar su frente.

— Hace un segundo estaba fría. - Agregó Luna.

— Es mejor llevarla donde la Señora Pomfrey. - Neville, que era más alto y fuerte la levantó cual pluma en sus brazos y casi corriendo llegaron a Enfermería.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y luego de haberla acostado en una de las camas, los tres vieron que venía la enfermera hacia ellos.

— ¿Cómo está? - Preguntó Luna.

— Durmiendo. Le di un sedante para que durmiera toda la noche, sin soñar.

— Pero qué tiene, ¿está resfriada? o ¿es algo más? - Preguntó Neville.

— La pena… la tristeza del corazón a veces nos enferma el cuerpo…. vayan… déjenla acá... y por favor no le cuenten a nadie cómo la vieron… menos a Ginny Weasley… No quiere que su novio, Ronald, se entere de lo que le ocurrió ¿sí?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin entender, pero asintieron. Luna Lovegood sabía perfectamente qué le ocurría a Hermione, pero no sería ella quien contara lo que sucedía en verdad. Los tres salieron de la enfermería sabiendo que Hermione se encontraba en buenas manos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Por su parte Draco Malfoy estaba en su habitación en la gran casa de los Greengrass. Era casi la hora de su matrimonio y aún no se había cambiado ropa. En su cama reposaba un terno negro. Sobre el mismo una corbata de seda color lila y una pulcra camisa blanca. Narcisa le había comprado la ropa para su matrimonio el día anterior, ya que lo menos que le importaba a Draco era lo que se iba a poner.

Se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, con un vaso de whisky en su mano. Era el cuarto vaso que llevaba en la última hora. Sentía que todo se le movía. Era fuerte, pero el mejor whisky muggle era capaz de marearlo y eso era lo que quería… marearse, embriagarse, no ser él quien se casara. Miró por entremedio de la cortina y abajo estaba dispuesto un gran toldo blanco, unos cuantos invitados, la mayoría familiares de los Greengrass Naldi, y uno que otro amigo cercano a la familia.

Estaba todo listo y dispuesto para el gran circo que Astoria y su padre habían armado. ¡Cuánto odiaba a esa mujer! No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que odió tanto a alguien… y tampoco recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había dejado manipular… Pero eso se acabaría. Dentro de poco conocerían al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo estaría Hermione? De seguro se habría enterado de que ese día se casaba… Astoria no paraba de enviar lechuzas a sus ex compañeras de curso en Slytherin, contando los detalles de los preparativos, cual novia enamorada. ¡Pobre de su Mía…! Debía estar sufriendo tanto o más que él… sabía que le había dicho que Sí, al pobretón de Weasley solo para que él se casara con Astoria sin remordimientos. Eso él lo iba a impedir… ¡debía convencerla de la tontería que pensaba cometer! Debía buscarla… pero aún no podía salir del país… una semana… sólo una semana más y podría ir en su búsqueda. Pero sabía que Hermione no querría verlo. Le había enviado tantas lechuzas a Hogwarts, pero todas le llegaban de regreso, sin leerlas. En todas le escribía lo mismo: No te cases… debemos hablar… hay solución… yo te amo… Pero ninguna había sido leída por ella.

Esperaba poder decirle eso en persona… y pronto… odiaba sentirse preso… a pesar de estar libre, sentía que, si bien los barrotes no eran de acero, eran ataduras que le impedían su libertad y coartaban su vida.

¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido! Se decía él mismo. Juró que nadie más mandaría en su vida y helo ahí… listo para casarse con una niña mimada que hizo lo que quiso con él… y ahora estaba embarazada… ¡Maldita ella y su padre! ¡Maldita la situación! y Mil veces maldito él por confiar en la gente… por no ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le mostraban… por no darse cuenta de que había resultado ser un juguete para una niñita… Lamentablemente, para ella, no sabía con quién se casaba. Esperaría a que tuviera al bebé... y luego conocería al verdadero Draco… al ex mortífago… y se lamentaría el resto de sus días por haberlo engañado de esa manera. Mientras tanto la ignoraría… al fin y al cabo su hijo no tenía la culpa de nacer y no quería que, por algún mal rato que le hiciera pasar a la madre su hijo pagara las consecuencias.

Vio que la gente en la planta baja se impacientaba, y muchos miraban hacia las ventanas del segundo piso, esperando alguna señal. Era obvio que lo estaban esperando a él.

Su madre ingresó presurosa a la habitación. Ese día Narcisa, se veía muy elegante, con un vestido de gasa plateado largo, entallado en su cintura y una capa de organza con suaves ribetes de hilo plateado. Su madre era bella, y estaría feliz que algún día pudiera encontrar a un hombre y rehacer su vida. Esperaba que, por una vez, fuera feliz.

— ¡Hijo, no estás listo aún…! ¡Hace rato que Astoria está en la biblioteca, esperando que tú bajes primero! Los invitados ya están comentando…

— ¡Me importa un rábano que comenten, Ci… Cissy!

— ¡Y más encima estás bebido! - Narcisa se acercó a su hijo y le quitó el vaso que tenía la mano y lo colocó en la mesa.

— Yo… yo estoy bien… Me voy a casar con la uñas largas de Astog… Castoria… Castoria Gran Ass.

— ¡Draco, por favor, vístete! - Ella tomó la camisa y se le entregó a Draco. ¾ ¡Póntela… ahora mismo!

— Usa magia… yo… ¿dónde puse tu varita? - Narcisa negó con su cabeza y buscó la varita que era de ella, pero que usaba Draco… en el piso, al lado de la cama, se encontraba tirada. La cogió y con un movimiento de ésta, Draco estaba vestido.

— ¿Viste qué fácil era? No recordaba el conjuro...

— Anda, bajemos… y mantente derecho… ¡por favor! ¡Uff! - El aliento de Draco era 100% alcohol. - Debes comer algo… ¡Estás fétido!

— Mejorss así beso a mi futura esposa… ¡ja! le va a encantar. ¡Y de pasada la muerdo! -Se acomodó la corbata de seda, arregló la faja negra de su conjunto y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Draco… los zapatos…! (iba con pantuflas de levantarse).

— Déjalo... quiero verles la cara.

— No dejaré que hagas el ridículo. - Otro movimiento de su varita y Narcisa pudo cambiar los zapatos de Draco, pero su hijo, lejos de agradecerle, la miró enfadado.

— ¡Deja de mover la varita…! ¡Presta para acá! - Y se la quitó a su madre. - Basta de "blisqui blisqui - suich y flics.. " por hoy - Dijo haciendo el movimiento de muñeca que hacía su madre cada vez que utilizaba la varita. Narcisa estaba roja de la rabia. Su hijo nunca actuaba de esa manera. Y temía que hiciera una locura.

— ¡Ya Castoria Gran Ass… voy bajando las escalera… deja de comerte tus uñitas! - Gritó hacia la biblioteca sabiendo que allí estaba su futura esposa nerviosa y pensando que muy posiblemente él no se presentaría o huiría de la ceremonia

Draco ingresó al lugar, sin mirar a nadie. Total, no conocía a ninguno de los presentes. Avanzó rápidamente y se detuvo delante del oficial del Ministerio de Magia Danés, a la espera que Astoria hiciera su aparición. Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, ingresó la muchacha del brazo de su padre, lucía un ostentoso vestido blanco, cual princesa de cuento de hadas, con un velo que le cubría el rostro. Todo en un blanco albo con una cola de unos tres a cuatro metros de largo… Su ingreso fue lento y Draco, sin disimulo dio un bostezo. Narcisa no pudo evitar no reír. Su hijo estaba de brazos cruzados mirando una mosca que se había colado en la ceremonia, luego de tanto mirarla, le dio un manotazo.

La gente no paraba de cuchichear… y de mirarse extrañada, - "¿De dónde sacó a este espécimen, Astoria?" - Se preguntaban. El rostro rojo de rabia de la novia hacia juego con el morado de su padre, producto de la ira. Draco los estaba dejando en vergüenza.

Narcisa miraba a su hijo sin comprender esa actitud de despreocupado. A tal grado que, lejos de enojarse, lo miraba divertida y negando con su cabeza.

Al cabo de unos segundos, que para Astoria fueron eternos, llegó a la mesa dispuesta por el ministro del registro civil mágico. Allí estaba Draco, con una actitud de desenfado, muestra inequívoca del poco interés en esa unión.

El hombre pequeño comenzó a dar la charla y a explicar qué significaba el matrimonio, en el proceso más de un bostezo sonoro se le salió a Draco y no era producto de su actuación, si no que verdaderamente era tedioso escuchar cada artículo del contrato matrimonial. Eso y sumado a las cuantas copas que de más se tomó.

— Acepta usted…

Cuando escuchó esa pregunta, fue como si de repente lo trajeran de regreso a la tierra y vio cómo Astoria respondía en cámara lenta un "- Sí- " casi gritón, y luego el hombrecito se dirigió a él y le hizo la misma pregunta:

— Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿Acepta us..

— Black… - Draco lo interrumpió.

— ¿Sí? - El hombrecito no entendía qué le decía el novio.

— Malfoy Black... le faltó un apellido. - A esa altura el cuchicheo entre los asistentes era poco disimulado y todos comentaban entre sí.

— Bien, perdón… repito: Draco Lucius Malfoy Black (dijo haciendo énfasis en el último apellido) a lo que Draco le realizó un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, levantando también su mano con su dedo pulgar. Astoria lo miraba sin entender y roja de vergüenza que, si no fuera por el velo, a kilómetros se notaría su color.

— Draco por favor… hay gente… - Le dijo ella en tono suplicante.

— ¿Y…? Tranquila amorcito… nos estamos casando ¿no? ¿eso era lo que querías?

— Por favor continúe. - Fue Kenso quien se dirigió al hombrecito.

— Sí, sí, buen hombre…continúe… - Draco no podía quedarse callado.

— ¿Acepta usted a la Señorita Astoria Greengrass Naldi como su legítima esposa… para…

— Sí, ya. Acepto… Vale. ¿Dónde firmo?

— ¡Draco por favor, deja que termine!

— Si me va a decir lo mismo que te dijo a ti. Ya ¿dónde firmamos?

El hombre del registro civil, estaba enfadado y por poco se retira. Kenso le pidió por favor que se calmara, a lo que el hombrecito sólo atinó a abrir el libro para que la pareja firmara. Astoria firmó casi llorando de la vergüenza. Luego Draco tomó el lápiz riendo y se lo mostró a los asistentes.

Luego se giró y firmó rápido. Pero a esta altura su rostro ya no se veía sonriente. Es más. Sabía que ya todo estaba listo. Puso el último punto en la firma, se irguió a todo lo que daba su altura, arregló su corbata y miró a Astoria. Ella se sintió disminuida y amedrentada por el hombre con el cual se acababa de casar. Esos ojos la miraban con reproche y, por sobretodo, con odio.

— Señora Malfoy. Este es su verdadero esposo: Draco Malfoy. El show acaba de comenzar.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y salió raudo por medio del pasillo. Narcisa lo siguió e intentó detener. Pero él le quitó el brazo y antes de entrar a la casa, simplemente desapareció.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando Hermione despertó. Se sentó en la cama, ¿en dónde estaba? lo último que recordaba era el lago. Debía levantarse, ir a clases… pero sus ojos tenían arena… le ardían…

— Hija debes seguir acostada… - Era la enfermera que había llegado a su lado.

— Estoy bien… debo ir a clases…

— No has estado bien… además hoy es sábado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sábado?

— Dime hija, ¿Quién te ha herido tanto para que estés en ese estado?

— ¿Qué estado? No... yo no …

— Estás con una enfermedad del corazón… del corazón roto, mi querida Hermione… eso se llama Depresión… no soy una medimaga experta en cosas del cerebro… pero los síntomas no me engañan… - Hermione inspiró fuerte. Sabía que lo que ella sentía no era normal y que tarde o temprano ese dolor de su alma le pasaría la cuenta a su cuerpo.

— No has comido bien… lloras… te aíslas… dime, ¿él te engañó?

— Sin querer… sí, me engañó…

— No te preguntaré quién es… porque estoy segura que no es Weasley… ¿Te casas para olvidarlo?

— ¿Tan evidente soy…? ¡Dios… soy patética! - Hermione se volvió a tirar y a hundir su cabeza en la almohada.

— Tranquila Hermione… en mi puedes confiar… no ando por ahí divulgando lo que veo o escucho. Como te dije hoy sábado… así que te puedes quedar todo el día acá, si lo deseas…

— ¿Me puede hacer dormir hasta mañana para no pensar?

— ¿Crees que durmiendo se te pasará la pena?

— Dos días sin llorar… estaría bien… por favor… hágame dormir… ¡no quiero pensar más! - El llanto otra vez invadía a Hermione. Se imaginó a Draco en su noche de bodas… debía estar acostado al lado de Astoria luego de una bella ceremonia.

La enfermera no dijo nada. Sólo sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento especial y Hermione cayó en un profundo sueño.

— Hechizo de dulces sueños… eso te hará bien jovencita… que descanses. Nadie te molestará…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A esa misma hora, pero en la capital de Dinamarca, Draco Malfoy, llegaba a la casa de los Greengrass luego de haber dejado la ceremonia a medio terminar y a los invitados comentando lo ocurrido. Eso era sólo el principio. La pequeña Astoria ya sabría lo que sería vivir con Draco Malfoy. Con ella sería igual que en sus años de colegio, nada le importaría, a excepción de su hijo.

Al estacionar su vehículo, pudo ver los vestigios de lo que había sido una pseudo fiesta de matrimonio, algunas sillas desordenadas y todavía algunas luces encendidas al interior de la casa. Suponía que lo que le esperaba era una escena en donde toda la familia pediría cuenta de sus actos, pero no se imaginaban lo que él les tenía preparado.

Efectivamente, al llegar en la sala aún estaba Narcisa con su traje de fiesta pero con un chal de lana que le cubría la espalda, recostada en su sofá. En otro, Kenso, con un vaso con algún licor mirándolo con odio y Susan acostada en el sillón grande. Astoria no se veía.

— ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecer! ¡Nos has dejado en vergüenza ante nuestra familia! ¡Gracias a Merlín que era una ceremonia familiar, sino es hora que toda la comunidad mágica…! - Draco sacó su varita y apuntó a Kenso en el cuello. Narcisa se incorporó de inmediato y se alarmó al ver a su hijo en actitud tan agresiva.

— ¡Cállate viejo de mierda! ¡Cumplí mi parte!… ¡Me he casado con la mocosa de tu hija! Me haré cargo de mi hijo, a pesar de que fue tu hija quien me engañó… ¾ Susan dio un gritito.

— ¡Sí Susan... tu hija fue quien me drogó ese día…! Por cuenta propia jamás la habría tocado. Pero yo cumplí con mi parte… me casé con Astoria… No me pidas que sea parte de un espectáculo ante tu familia porque no soy títere de nadie. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Soy tu abogado y si quiero te hundo en la cárcel!

— ¡Kenso, por favor no digas eso! - Narcisa se preocupó al oír las palabras de Kenso. No quería imaginar si su hijo fuera preso.

— Tranquila madre. Sé lo que hago. Y en cuanto a ti, Kenso Greengrass, no necesito tus servicios. La próxima semana yo mismo me representaré ante el Wizengamot y si voy preso, bien por tu hija…

— Draco… hijo… no…

— ¡Ah…! Y otra cosa. - Dijo guardando su varita. - Tengo una copia del manuscrito de mi padre. Lucius Malfoy me dejó una copia… ¿Te extraña? Lucius es un brujo viejo y no confía en cualquiera. Así que, Kenso, perdón… suegro, las empresas pasarán a mi nombre mañana mismo, si no quieres que yo contrate un abogado y te meta a ti de patitas en Azkaban…

— ¡No serías capaz, mortífago del demonio…!

— No. Nunca fui un mortífago del demonio. Servía a Voldemort, ignorante. Y sí, soy capaz de meterte en Azkaban… y es posible que hasta seamos compañeros de celda…

— Draco… no digas eso… Kenso, por favor haz algo…

— Madre, tranquila… si es por el dinero… no te preocupes, cuando me condenen, que es lo que espero que suceda… todo pasará a tu nombre, y a mi hijo, cuando cumpla 17 años. Kenso, Susan... madre... si me permiten, voy a ver a mi señora esposa.

— ¡No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi hija!

— No estaba pensando específicamente en un dedo.

— ¡Desgraciado!

— No le haré nada de lo que ella no me haya hecho… tranquilo Kenso… este es Draco Malfoy… tu yerno... aquel que le asegurará a tu hija una vida plena de lujos y riquezas. - Dicho esto se retiró a su cuarto en donde sabía que lo esperaba Astoria. Al ingresar la vio a ella acostada en su cama ¡Qué rabia más grande verla acostada entre sus sábanas! ¡Cuánto detestaba a esa mujer!

— Señora Malfoy, buenos días. - Astoria saltó de la cama y se sentó casi asustada. - Tranquila que no muerdo… todavía. ¿Sabías que soy mitad vampiro?

— ¿Qué?

— Ajá. - Astoria pensó que todavía estaba durmiendo. - Draco… deja de hablar tonterías… ¿Sabes el ridículo que pasé por tu culpa?

— No, no lo sé… pero esa era la idea… - Decía mientras se quitaba la corbata y desabrochaba su faja de seda.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? Te fuiste toda la noche.

— Estudiando.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿cómo pretendes que te crea?

— Entonces… te diré la verdad… me fui de putas… ¿Alguna otra consulta? - Si ella no le creía lo que era verdad, entonces le mentía.

— Eres un asqueroso...

— ¡Ea! Cuide su boquita, señora Malfoy. A mí me debe respeto, obediencia y fidelidad.

— ¿Obediencia?

— ¿Escuchaste el contrato de ayer? Parece que usted sufre de déficit atencional… Yo, lo escuché clarito… Para otra vez, cuanto te cases nuevamente, lee el contrato antes de firmarlo. Bienes separados… obediencia… custodia de mi hijo.

— No, eso no es cierto. - Astoria se puso de pie. - Eso no fue lo que yo escuché.

— Una cosa es lo que escuchaste y otra, lo que firmaste. Te casaste con un Malfoy, niña malcriada, no con un estúpido de la calle. ¿Creías que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como tú y tu padre se reían de mí? ¡Ja! yo también tengo influencias... y dinero... mucho dinero... No el que mi padre dejó por herencia. Me refiero al mío… el que siempre he tenido y con eso también contraté un abogado y me asesoré… Tú ahora eres de mi propiedad y como tal, me debes respeto… y obediencia.

— No… es no puede ser cierto.

— Te casaste conmigo porque me engañaste. Bien. Tienes la firma… el apellido Malfoy ¿Eso era lo que querías? Ahí lo tienes. Pero nada más. De mi no tendrás nada. Nada, me ¿oíste?

— Eres un perdedor Malfoy… me tratas así porque tu Mía te dejó... porque ella no quiso ser tu amante.

— Me dejó porque ella es grande… una gran mujer. La única digna de mi apellido… pero la perdí por una estúpida poción que no supe reconocer… y tú, "purita" Astoria, eres el premio. Ahora me conocerás. Y me tendrás respeto y temor… mucho temor. Y ahora te levantas, porque voy a pedir que aseen el dormitorio. Tú no duermes en esa cama.

— Draco, soy tu esposa debemos dormir juntos… qué dirán si saben...

— No he dicho que no dormirás en esta habitación, dije que no en esa cama. Le pediré a Rácine que instale otra cama… ¿conforme? Debo proteger a la madre de mi heredero.

Dicho esto Draco se metió en la ducha. Su corazón latía con fuerza por tanta liberación de dopamina… la ira lo había envuelto. Había puesto a unos cuantos en su lugar. Con un Malfoy no se jugaba. Si ellos pretendían tenerlo como títere muy equivocados estaban. Lograron su cometido de casarlo con Astoria, pues bien, ahora se atenían a las consecuencias. Él se haría cargo de su hijo pero no dejaría que manejaran más su vida. Y si eso significaba que no iba a contar con defensa para su juicio, pues mejor todavía, así si lo enviaban a Azkaban, estaría bien lejos de Astoria…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A eso de las ocho de la mañana, Ginny Weasley se dio cuenta de que su amiga no había dormido en su cama, ya que como años anteriores, compartían habitación junto a Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown, quienes también se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Hermione. Se preguntaba dónde podría estar. Al salir a la sala común, Dean Seamus fue quien le dijo a Ginny dónde se encontraba Hermione.

— ¿Pero qué le ocurrió? ¿Y por qué Luna no me dijo nada?

— Ella no quería que te preocuparas. Al parecer la tomó una especie de enfriamiento por la lluvia de anoche. - Le explicó el muchacho.

Luego del desayuno, Ginny fue a la Enfermería a ver cómo seguía su amiga. Pero le fue imposible verla ya que Madame Pomfrey le dijo que estaba durmiendo con un sedante muy fuerte y que recién el día domingo podría verla. Para Ginny era muy extraño que por un resfriado la tuvieran sedada. Su amiga algo le ocultaba y no se iba a quedar con la duda. Primero iría a hablar con Luna, ella de seguro sabía qué le ocurría a Hermione. Fue en ese momento en que se sintió extraña. Supuestamente ella era la mejor amiga de Hermione, por qué entonces tenía que acudir a Luna… sentía que desde la guerra todo entre ella y Hermione había cambiado… ¿Sería que su amiga…? ¡No! Ella no se podía imaginar a Hermione enamorada de Harry… pero si ambos estuvieron juntos tantas semanas, cuando Ron los abandonó… perfectamente entre ellos dos pudo haber ocurrido algo… ¡No! Debía apartar estos insanos pensamientos de su mente. Antes debía conversar con ella…

Encontró a Luna en la biblioteca preparando un trabajo de encantamientos que debía presentar el día lunes.

— Te buscaba Luna.

— Hola Ginny… Si por lo que le ocurre a Hermione…

— Es por eso... Dime, ¿qué tiene? ¿por qué está sedada?

— No lo sé, Ginny.

— Sí, tú sabes algo… están más unidas que de costumbre. ¿Ocurrió algo cuando estuvieron juntas en Australia? ¿De qué te enteraste Luna? ¿Por qué Hermione no me cuenta sus cosas?

— Si yo fuera la mejor amiga de Hermione… o sea tú… esperaría a que ella me lo dijera… o se lo preguntaría directamente.

— Gracias Luna. - La rubia de Ravenclaw siempre con sus intervenciones tan certeras y que llegaban al alma. ¿Cómo pudo creer ella que Luna le contaría lo que le pasaba a Hermione? Estaba claro que algo sabía… y también estaba claro que ella no estaba actuando como la mejor amiga. Y eso la hizo sentir pésimo. Esperaría a que Hermione estuviera mejor y conversaría con su amiga. Ese era el camino correcto.

El día domingo, a eso de las once de la mañana, Ginny salió de su cuarto. Se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando y por eso se saltó el desayuno a fin de poder dormir un poco más. Iría a la enfermería a ver a Hermione para conversar con ella, pero al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor vio que Harry estaba allí.

— Harry… Hola… pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Hola mi pelirroja.- Y la besó fugazmente en los labios. - ¿Olvidas que puedo venir a Hogwarts una vez al mes a verte?

— Pero hace poco viniste.

— Eso no cuenta... aunque tampoco esta… porque no te vengo a ver precisamente a ti…

— ¿No?

— No. Quiero ver a Hermione… ¿Dónde está?

— ¿A Hermione? - Sus ojos no podían disimular su sorpresa. Si antes dudaba de su amiga, esa actitud de Harry la descolocaba por completo y la hacía dudar.

— Sí, hay un asunto que quiero tratar con ella.

— Y ese asunto me imagino que no me lo puedes contar.

— Sí, claro que te lo puedo contar. Es un tema referente a un juicio, al cual le pediré que me acompañe…

— Oh. Bueno… Ella está en la enfermería.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo?

— Mejor que ella te cuente.

— Me asustas, Ginny. ¿Qué tiene Hermione?

— No, tranquilo. Lo que ocurre… es que… bueno ni yo misma sé qué tiene. Sé que el día viernes…

— ¡El viernes! ¡Hoy es domingo, Ginny! Pudiste habernos avisado que Herms estaba en enfermería.

— Lo siento. - Alcanzó a decir, pero Harry ya había dado la media vuelta con rumbo a la Enfermería. Ginny ya no podía disimular su enfado. Dudaba de la relación de amistad de su novio y de su amiga. Los celos la estaban invadiendo por completo.

Hermione caminaba despacio rumbo al castillo. Tenía mucha hambre, iría a las cocinas a pedirle algo a los elfos… dormir casi 36 horas y no comer nada, la había debilitado mucho, a pesar de la poción revitalizante que la enfermera le había dado, sentía que debía ingerir algo sólido. En ese momento escuchó una voz conocida que se le acercaba.

— Hermione…

— ¡Harry…! - Exclamó de alegría al ver a su amigo. Ambos se abrazaron.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?

— Me quedé en la lluvia por mucho rato y me dio un enfriamiento… pero ya estoy mejor.

— Pero tu cara es de tristeza... dime, Herms… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es por tu matrimonio con Ron?

— No, no es por eso…

— Sí. Es por eso. A mí no me engañas… yo también creo que es muy pronto… Ron se ha apresurado tanto…

— Ron me ama.

— Sí, claro.- Harry sabía que Ron no la amaba como ella se merecía, sino ¿cómo se justificaba las continuas salidas de su amigo y las conquistas que este a diario hacía?

— ¿Viniste a ver a Ginny? - Preguntó ella, intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

— No. Te vine a ver a ti… ¿podemos hablar?

— Claro. Pero ¿te molestaría que habláramos en la cocina…? Tengo hambre y quiero pedirle algo a los elfos.

— Buena idea, yo también tengo hambre.

Le puso el brazo sobre el hombro a su amiga y juntos se dirigieron a las cocinas del castillo. Toda la escena la vio Ginny desde la torre de su casa. Vio como el rostro de Harry se iluminaba con la sonrisa de ella… ¡Siempre ella! Ron la amaba y ¿Harry...? ¿Harry también? Parecía que su amistad con la famosa heroína del trío dorado estaba a punto de terminar. No soportaba un segundo más las dudas que tenía, como tampoco estaba segura de poder mirar a Hermione a la cara sin sentir rabia. No sabía cómo enfrentarla. Pero debía ser cautelosa. Intentaría disimular su ira y sus celos.

Luego de que los elfos se desvivieran sirviéndoles las mejores exquisiteces del castillo, Harry tocó el tema que quería hablar con Hermione.

— Herms… este viernes es la audiencia de juicio de Draco Malfoy. - Hermione se mordió la lengua con el pan dulce que estaba comiendo. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

— Me duele un poco. - Y tomó un poco de jugo. - Continúa. - Su pulso se aceleraba, debía ocultar sus sentimientos, pero y ¿si a Draco lo condenaban?

— Quiero que me acompañes… yo estoy dispuesto a hablar en su defensa.

— ¿Te lo pidió él? ¿O su abogado?

— No, eso es lo raro. A nadie ha pedido ayuda. Y todos sabemos que Draco mucho nos ayudó. Neville también irá… y yo pensé que tu…

— ¿Y por qué tendría que ir yo?

— Porque a ti tampoco te quiso conocer aquella vez en la Mansión Malfoy. Si hubiese querido nos habría entregado a la primera.

— Pero no hizo nada para detener a su tía, cuando me hizo esto. - Hermione se tocó el brazo en donde tenía la cicatriz hecha por Bellatrix Lestrange.

— Draco debió estar presionado… en todo caso, Hermione… no estás obligada. - Ella guardó silencio.

— Iré... y daré mi declaración, sólo si vemos que con vuestras declaraciones no es suficiente y corre riesgo de ser condenado.

— Gracias.

— Y por qué tanto apoyo a Drac… a Malfoy, si se puede saber.

— Lo hago porque él se arriesgó por nosotros… su madre se arriesgó por mi… es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Hermione sonrió a su amigo era de una ética intachable.

— Te quiero mucho, Harry.- Harry la miró sorprendió.- Eres el mejor hermano que uno pueda desear.- Y le apretó la mano a su amigo.

— Yo también te quiero Hermione.


	15. El juicio

Astoria Greengrass se despertó temprano. Había dormido horrible. La cama que Rácine había instalado en el dormitorio de Draco, su esposo, era pequeña y dura. Llevaba así casi una semana y con Draco no cruzaba palabra. Él no la miraba. Simplemente para él era invisible. Incluso no podía salir de su habitación. ¡Draco la mantenía encerrada en el cuarto! Le había dicho que si tanto quería estar con él, pues bien, que se acostumbrara entonces a su nueva vida. ¡Pero esa no era vida! Ella no podía seguir encerrada en ese cuarto viendo cómo Draco se amanecía estudiando y luego se levantaba temprano y se iba a la facultad, momentos en los que, jamás le dirigía palabra alguna. Sólo se limitaba a responder _"–No–"_ a todo lo que ella solicitaba.

Pero tenía una esperanza… estaba segura que en algún momento Draco se cansaría de vivir en esa casa y querría mudarse a otro lugar… y cuando estuviesen solos, podría afirmar que Draco sería distinto con ella. Lamentablemente tenía un problema… si mal no sacaba las cuentas, ya su embarazo estaba en el tercer mes y debía comenzar a notarse… debía conversar con su padre… no conocía ningún hechizo que le lograra hinchar la panza para parecer una embarazada. Lo malo era que no podía salir del cuarto. Draco la dejaba encerrada y sólo la elfina doméstica podía entrar para llevarle alimentos y asear el dormitorio. Le había dicho que estando con él, no se arriesgaría a que ella anduviera por ahí exponiendo a su hijo a peligros. Conocía cómo era Astoria, le encantaba irse de compras o salir a bailar por las noches. Pero Draco, fue claro en decirle que mientras fuera su esposa, ella no saldría a ningún lado, sino era con él. Y mientras estuvieran en la casa de los suegros, su lugar era estar en el dormitorio.

Para Astoria la actuación se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable. No era vida estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes, debía hacer algo. Intentaría persuadir a Draco de salir al otro día…

— Draco… sé que no me contestarás, pero de todas maneras debo decirte. – Esperó a que Draco le respondiera o hiciera algún gesto. Pero no. Draco mantenía su vista fija en el texto que leía. Sin embargo, decidió continuar. –… Sé que mañana es tu juicio y bueno… yo justo a esa hora tengo control con el obstetra… ya sabes, por lo del embarazo… – Draco dejó de lado lo que estaba leyendo y la caló con la mirada. Esa mirada fría e intimidante y llena de rencor a la que tanto temía Astoria.

— ¿Justo mañana? ¿No podía ser otro día?

— No. Este… bueno…. es una hora que está pedida desde hace un mes.

— Pues no vas. Iremos a otro médico. Yo lo elegiré.

Si iban a otro médico, ella saldría descubierta. Debía evitar todo aquello… pero también debía fingir y probar que podía ser sumisa.

— Como digas. Draco, otra cosa… mira como tú mañana no vas a estar…

— Nunca estoy. – Respondió entre dientes, dándose fuerzas para mantener un estúpido diálogo con aquella muchacha.

— Me refiero a que como debes ir a Londres… Yo pensaba en que… bueno…

— ¡Habla rápido. No tengo todo el tiempo!

— ¡Por favor, déjame salir del cuarto...! ¡Necesito tomar aire!

— Pues abre la ventana. – Respondió con sarcasmo mientras cerraba un libro y abría otro.

— Draco, te lo suplico… no aguanto el encierro… – Las fingidas lágrimas empararon el rostro de la muchacha. – Además debo llamar a la consulta del doctor Foster, para cancelar la cita… Draco… por favor…

— ¡Está bien! Pero ahora, déjame estudiar ¿sí? – Astoria sólo movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa y se volvió a acostar en su incómoda cama.

Mientras pensaba, lo miraba, hacía rato que Draco leía y leía un libro, mientras hacía anotaciones en una libreta. En más de una oportunidad tuvo ganas de reírse. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a los lápices muggles y a cada cierto tiempo, tenía la intensión de untar el lápiz de pasta en un tintero (inexistente, por cierto).

— Draco.

— ….

— ¿Puedo ver televisión?

— No.

— Busco una película con subtítulos… así no hago ruidos.

— No.

— ¡Draco estoy aburrida!

— ¡Duérmete! Son las doce de la noche.

— ¡Doce de la noche! Podríamos haber salido juntos a comer por ahí…

— ¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes.

— Pues yo veré televisión, entonces. – Astoria tomó el control remoto y prendió el aparato que estaba a los pies de su cama.

Draco intentó ignorarla, siguiendo la lectura de su libro, pero ese aparatito prendido simplemente lo distraía, aunque no tuviese audio, las luces que emanaba, lo hacían perder su concentración.

— Apaga esa cosa. – Dijo con su habitual tono de autoridad y frialdad.

— No me da la gana…. además en vez de estudiar deberías estar pensando en cómo te vas a defender mañana…

— Eso no te interesa.

— ¡Claro que me interesa! Estamos casados… y si te encarcelan…

— Eso sería lo mejor para ambos ¿no?

— ¡No! Yo no he pensado eso… incluso quería proponerte que nos fuéramos de viaje…

— ¡Estás loca! ¿Yo de viaje contigo? Astoria, mejor duérmete y apaga de una vez ese aparato.

— Ya te dije, no me da la gana.

Draco tomó su varita la que estaba sobre la mesa, hizo un movimiento directo al televisor y este explotó frente a Astoria, quien quedó casi pegada en el techo de la habitación, producto del susto que se llevó.

— ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Eres un verdadero cavernícola!

— ¡Silencio, necesito estudiar! ¿Qué? ¿No lo entiendes?

— ¡Pero has roto el televisor! ¡Y yo estoy aburrida!

Draco la miró enfurecido. Sabía que debía contar hasta diez antes de explotar, pero esta muchachita sencillamente lo sacaba de quicio. Se puso de pie, asió a Astoria de un brazo y la metió casi a rastras en el baño.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – La empujó dentro del baño, arrojándole luego una cobija.

— ¡Te quedarás acá hasta que termine de estudiar!

— ¡Pero te amaneces estudiando! ¡Y recuerda que estoy embarazada! ¡Si le ocurre algo bebé será tú culpa…! – Draco se detuvo. Sí, debía calmarse. Debía tratar de evitar de tener ese tipo de reacciones con Astoria, mal que mal ella estaba embarazada y la criatura no tenía culpa alguna de las acciones de su madre.

— Bien... tú ganas… Me iré a estudiar a fuera.

— Pe…

Draco efectuó un movimiento con su varita e hizo desaparecer los libros que estaba utilizando. En seguida realizó su propia desaparición, para llegar a la puerta de una casa muggle de clase media, la cual estaba iluminada y se escuchaban voces juveniles en su interior.

Golpeó la puerta y salió un joven de unos veinte años, alto, delgado de cabello negro y con gafas

— ¡Malfoy! Ya empezamos… anda pasa… mira que tú nos llevas la delantera en todo… pensamos que te habías arrepentido de estudiar en grupo… además como estás recién casado...

— Ni me lo recuerdes por favor… es un compromiso… – Dijo intentando no darle importancia a lo dicho por su el joven.

— Eso te pasa por andar haciendo cosas de grandes… – Era otro compañero gordito y bajito que traía un par de libros en sus manos.- Anne y July están ya en la sala… han logrado instalar el data show con unas muy buenas diapositivas del sistema nervioso… ah... y traen unas ricas patatas fritas… Mmm…

— Vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo…– Dijo Draco sonriendo e ingresando a la casa para estudiar con sus amigos muggles. Siempre había sido solitario y no acostumbraba a compartir con tanta familiaridad con gente sin poderes mágicos, pero con ese grupo en específico había logrado generar un vínculo muy especial. Eran transparentes y no andaban clavándole cuchillos por la espalda, como tantas veces lo vio en el mundo mágico.

Dentro de ese grupo Draco era el más adelantado. Tenía asignaturas especiales ya que había logrado saltar cursos pues había avanzado mucho desde que estaba en Hogwarts, incluso para algunos era una especie de fenómeno, porque siempre estaba a un metro de distancia, incluso de otros jóvenes aventajados.

En más de una oportunidad algún profesor dudó de sus respuestas y, delante de todos, le realizaban preguntas capciosas, dejando siempre a todos con la boca abierta. Inclusive en una oportunidad, fue capaz de contradecir a un profesor y este, no creyendo en la respuesta de Draco, se vio en la obligación de recurrir al libro de textos para corroborar la respuesta de su alumno. Tal situación le valió el reconocimiento del mismo profesor y el aplauso de sus compañeros.

Pero nadie sabía que cuando Draco Malfoy se proponía algo, lo lograba y si tenía que estudiar una carrera muggle, los resultados debían ser de excelencia. Aunque sentía en su corazón, que era muy posible que el examen que estaba preparando ahora con sus compañeros, no lo pudiera presentar… todo dependía de cómo le fuera en el juicio del día siguiente. Eso, sus amigos no lo sabían. No sabían que era un mago y que estaba acusado de cargos de asesinato y tortura.

Siendo casi las cuatro de la mañana llegó a su cuarto, en la casa de los Greengrass. Odiaba tanto esa casa como a la que ahora era su esposa. Peleaban cada vez que podían. La primera pelea fue por no quedarse a la fiesta, la segunda por dejar a Kenso fuera de toda participación en las empresas Malfoy y luego por no querer lucir el famoso anillo de matrimonio. ¡Ni en sueños mostraría que estaba casado con esa harpía! ¡Cielos, extrañaba tanto a su sabelotodo… sus besos… sus caricias! Incluso sus gritos y berrinches… amaba todo de aquella mujer… ¿qué estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos? ¿lo recordaría? ¿lo extrañaría tanto como él a ella?

Se acostó sin hacer ruido. Astoria dormía profundamente en la cama pequeña que estaba dispuesta en un rincón de la habitación. Sabía que eso tampoco para la muchacha era vida. Así que, tan pronto supiera el resultado del juicio, buscaría a dónde irse. Allí le diría que tomara cualquier habitación, porque sinceramente, para él mientras más lejos la tuviera, más tranquilo estaba. En cambio si la tenía cerca, la bronca y el odio le afloraban.

Se acostó cansado y el sueño lo abrazó al instante.

"_Caminaba por una casa sencilla y subía una escalera… había manchas de sangre en las paredes… ¿A quién habían agredido?... luego vio que una muchacha estaba tirada en el primer piso… gemía de dolor… era… era ¡Hermione que había rodado por la escalera…!Pero las manchas en las paredes le decían que antes ya había sido agredida. No sabía si subir unos escalones en busca del agresor o ir en su ayuda. Vio que dos personas llegaban para ayudarla. Escuchó ruidos en el piso superior y la risa de un hombre. Allí estaba el agresor… pero… alguien más hablaba… su voz no la reconocía… ¿sería hombre o mujer?_

Luego giró su vista hacia donde estaba Hermione… pero ella estaba inerte… ¿muerta? ¡No!"

— ¡No, Hermione! ¡No! – Gritó fuerte y eso lo despertó de su pesadilla. Estaba sudado completamente. Otra vez el mismo mal sueño. Cada vez que recordaba a su Mía… la veía en peligro… Debía ser porque no estaban juntos. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia donde estaba Astoria. Al menos no había despertado. Miró la hora y ya eran las seis de la mañana. Debía levantarse. Sabía que dos Aurores Daneses vendrían por él para llevarlo a Inglaterra. Así que se levantó rápido y se metió en el baño.

— _"Así que sí es la Sangre Sucia… ¡Estúpida!... pero Draco es mío…" _– Astoria estaba quieta en su cama, pero despierta. Los gemidos de Draco la habían despertado y había escuchado lo suficiente como para probar su teoría: La tal Mía, era la famosa Hermione Granger.

Mientras tanto, a eso de las siete de la mañana Hermione Granger llegaba al despacho de la Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. El día anterior, la misma Directora, le había dicho que podría utilizar la Red Flu del colegio para dirigirse al Ministerio de Magia. Incluso le pidió que apoyara a Malfoy porque ella sabía que Draco era otra víctima de Voldemort. En ese momento Hermione no quiso entrar en detalles, pero sí le asintió a la directora para darle un poco de calma. Sabía que la Directora estaba consciente que la situación de Draco era complicada y que corría un inminente riesgo de ser condenado.

Al llegar al Ministerio, vio que Harry Potter ya la esperaba. Estaba solo – _"¡Qué bien!"_ – Pensó, ya que por un momento creyó que Ronald Weasley lo acompañaría, pero bien sabía que Ron odiaba a Draco y que, a pesar de saber que los había ayudado, jamás testificaría en su favor. Además se le revolvía el estómago el sólo hecho de imaginarse a Draco por un lado y Ron por el otro…

Su amigo, al apenas verla, corrió a abrazarla.

— ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó de inmediato, pensando en esos días en que estuvo en la Enfermería del colegio.

— Sí, Harry, estoy bien. Gracias… ¿y tú?

— Excelente. Ven, sé donde será la audiencia, lo acabo de preguntar. Es en la misma sala en donde estuve yo cuando estaba en quinto… debemos bajar… es la planta inferior.

Hermione asintió y trató de disimular su nerviosismo con una fingida calma. Pero su amigo la conocía tan bien, que sabía perfectamente que Hermione no estaba tranquila y que, si bien había aceptado ir a ese juicio, podría haber jurado que ella hubiese deseado jamás estar en ese lugar. Le dio un pequeño apretoncito de manos para traspasarle un poco de calma, a lo que ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Avanzaron por un largo pasillo, y al final tomaron un ascensor que los llevaría hasta la sala diez que se ubicaba en las profundidades del Ministerio. Era un lugar que, tanto para Hermione como para Harry era conocido. Era el Departamento de Misterios. A diferencia de cómo lo recordaban, ahora estaba completamente iluminado y las oscuras paredes tenían ahora colores vivos. La mano del nuevo Ministro de Magia, se notaba. Incluso en los gélidos pasillos se encontraban dispuestas unas cuantas salamandras para abrigar el lugar y sillones para esperar el inicio o el receso de las audiencias, con mullidas alfombras.

— Algo que cambie ¿no? – Hermione sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su amigo y en efecto, el cambio era para bien. Ya no se percibía el miedo en los corredores, al contrario, era como encontrarse en un lugar tranquilo, a pesar de lo que ocurriese detrás de esas paredes.

Ingresaron entonces a una de las salas por una inmensa puerta de dos cuerpos construida de madera gruesa y adornada con ribetes de madera en arte barroco. Adentro, si bien el lugar ya no era tan medieval como Harry lo recordaba, con una silla solitaria en el centro, cual arena romana, igual resultaba un tanto intimidante. Ahora las sillas estaban dispuestas en filas, con una cierta elevación, a modo de evitar alguna interrupción visual; con un estrado en donde estaba el juez presidente, o en este caso, el Ministro. A un costado de éste los miembros del jurado (unos cincuenta integrantes del Wizengamot) y una silla un poco elevada, por cuya orilla existía una especie de baranda de madera, en donde se suponía que debía estar el imputado. Cerca de él una fila especial para su abogado y/o sus familiares. El lugar era muy similar a las salas de juicio de los muggles, a excepción por cierto, de las antorchas, y de un techo que simulaba estar iluminado por cientos de velas. Por lo menos la dignidad de los imputados no se veía minada, así como lo percibió Harry aquella vez en que, por salvar a su primo y a él mismo de los Dementores, el entonces Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, lo trató como a un verdadero delincuente e intentaba imputarle todos los cargos posibles.

— Vamos, ubiquemos dónde sentarnos. – Hermione avanzó junto a Harry hacia la tercera fila, en donde ya estaba Neville Longbottom sentado. Pudo ver entonces que en la primera fila se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy. No veía a la esposa de Draco. De seguro estaría con él. ¡Hubiera deseado estar ella en ese lugar para darle su apoyo!

— Hola amigos. Pensé que ya no vendrían. – Les dijo Neville. – Yo salí del colegio temprano, pensando en que te habías venido antes, Hermione.

— Hola Neville – Saludó Harry.

— Me demoré un poquito en salir… pero acá estamos… debíamos estar acá. – Añadió Hermione ubicándose a un costado de Harry, quedando éste último en medio de Hermione y de Neville.

Al cabo de un par de minutos los miembros del jurado ingresaron, seguidos por el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien vestía una túnica larga de color azul profundo y un gorro tipo hindú, también azul, pero brillante. Avanzó unos pasos y se situó en su lugar.

— Se da inicio a la audiencia de juicio del día 15 de septiembre de 1998. Que entre el acusado, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. – Habló utilizando un hechizo para que su voz se escuchase en todo el recinto, en forma fuerte y clara.

En ese momento, una de las puertas laterales se abrió. Hermione creyó desmayarse al verlo. Era tan perfecto, tan varonil… era su Draco que ingresaba vestido con terno oscuro, reluciente. Con un cabello peinado, como cuando era pequeño, con gel y hacia atrás. Pero no venía solo, lo acompañaban dos Aurores, al parecer, no ingleses, debían ser de la embajada de Dinamarca. Saludó al Ministro, e hizo un gesto de saludo hacia los jueces.

Los Aurores que lo acompañaban se apostaron a cada lado de Draco, mientras éste tomaba asiento en el sillón de los acusados.

— Señor Malfoy, usted está acá por los cargos que le ha hecho el Ministerio de Magia Inglés, en relación a su participación en las actividades organizadas por Voldemort y su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Los cargos que se le imputan son de conspiración, tortura y asesinato de muggles que estuvieron cautivos en su casa, ubicada en Wiltshire, al suroeste de Inglaterra, durante el intento de ascensión al poder de Tom Riddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort. – Decía Kingsley Shacklebolt, mientras leía pausadamente el pergamino con los cargos en contra de Draco. Luego de lo cual lo dejó en su mesa y miró al joven Malfoy. – Tengo entendido, señor Malfoy que no cuenta con defensa…. ¿Piensa autodefenderse, acaso?

Hermione dio un pequeño salto en su asiento. ¿Qué habría ocurrido para que Draco se presentara solo a su juicio? Harry se dio cuenta de la actitud de su amiga y le volvió a tomar la mano. Ambos sabían que Draco no se podría defender solo y que si era así, como decía el ministro, todo para el joven estaba perdido.

— Así es Señor Ministro. Le solicité, al que era mi abogado, dejar la causa, debido a problemas personales y familiares.

— Bien. En ese caso, deberá usted mismo rebatir los cargos.

— Estoy consciente de aquello, Señor Ministro. – Su voz sonaba segura y pausada, con eso intentaba demostrase tranquilo, para poder relatar su versión de los hechos lo más detallada posible, para no caer en contradicciones.

— Bien, entonces, que el miembro acusador del Wizengamot explaye los cargos que el Ministerio y la Comunidad Mágica imputan al Señor Draco Malfoy Black. – Dijo el Ministro al momento en que de la otra puerta lateral ingresó un brujo de unos setenta años, pero muy erguido cargando algunos pergaminos que colocó sobre una mesa de la primera fila, contraria a la que estaba Narcisa Malfoy.

— Buenos días Señor Ministro, ilustres miembros del Wizengamot, señoras, señores… Nos hemos hoy reunido a objeto de hacer justicia ante la comunidad muggle y mágica por los crímenes cometidos por los mortífagos seguidores del "Que no debe ser nombrado…" en esta oportunidad del mortífago llamado Draco Malfoy, quien por los antecedentes aportados y recopilados, ha participado activamente en las ilícitas actividades de tortura, conspiración y asesinato, tanto de muggles como de magos… Es por eso que esta unidad acusatoria, solicita a los venerables miembros de esta corte, aplicar el máximo rigor de la ley contra este Mortífago. Esto es, cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban – Dijo mirando fijamente a los miembros del jurado.

Draco por su parte, lejos de sentirse intimidado y por las palabras dichas por el acusador pudo inferir que pruebas directas éste no tenía y eso le facilitaba su defensa. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Podría salir de esta… de peores situaciones había salido airoso.

— ¿Tiene algo más que agregar la parte acusadora? – Preguntó Kingsley.

— No, Señor Ministro.

— Bien… entonces… en consideración a que el imputado de los cargos, no cuenta con una defensa formal, procedemos a escuchar de boca del mismo Señor Malfoy su propia defensa. Debe usted rebatirlos y presentar algún medio de prueba. Caso contrario, será condenado. ¿Está de acuerdo, Señor Malfoy?

— Sí, señor Ministro.

— ¿Algo que rebatir tiene la parte acusatoria?

— No señor.

— Bien, señor Malfoy puede iniciar su alegato.

— Bien señor. – Draco tosió para aclararse la voz, y mientras lo hacía miró hacia el público. La vio. Allí estaba ella, Hermione. Al lado de Harry Potter. Lo miraba nerviosa y triste. Él le brindó una suave sonrisa para intentar calmarla. –"_Tranquila Mía… estoy bien…"_–

Hermione lo miró y creyó escuchar la voz de Draco que le decía que estaba bien. Una suave sonrisa también se dibujó en su rostro y le respondió a Draco.

Harry miró a uno y luego al otro, ¿Era su imaginación o efectivamente vio que su amiga mantenía un diálogo de miradas con Malfoy? ¡Eso era imposible! Pero sin embargo…

Mientras tanto Draco se puso de pie y comenzó su defensa:

— En cuanto a los cargos en mi contra, puedo decir que jamás he matado a nadie. Que jamás he torturado a nadie… Si bien durante el año pasado hice cosas en Hogwarts, como envenenar un licor, poner una maldición a un collar y amenazar al Director de aquel entonces, sólo puedo decir que lo hice porque mi padre había hecho un trato con Voldemort el que decía que si yo no hacía todo aquello pues mataría a mi madre. Tal amenaza se mantuvo luego de que el profesor Snape me liberara de mi encargo, matando él mismo a Dumbledore. Debo indicar también que fue mi padre quien me obligó a practicar las artes oscuras, obligándome también a hacerme un mortífago. – En ese momento los comentarios de los presentes se hicieron audibles. Todos estaban seguros que Draco Malfoy había sido Mortífago por cuenta propia y no porque había sido obligado por Lucius.

— Silencio por favor. – El Ministro utilizó un tono de voz suave para que los asistentes controlaran sus comentarios. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. – Continúe señor Malfoy.

— Como decía, efectivamente tuve que convertirme en Mortífago. Si bien acompañé a estos en dos oportunidades en sus ataques a pueblos muggles, jamás maté a ninguno, así como tampoco torturé a nadie en la mansión que era propiedad de mi padre. No puedo negar que no vi nada, porque sí, efectivamente estuve presente durante varios ataques en contra de inocentes, ya que era obligado por mi padre a hacerlo. Pero nunca torturé ni maté a persona alguna. Menos he violado a alguien.

— Entonces el medio de prueba a presentar, ¿es su varita mágica, Señor Malfoy? Ya que si todo lo que dice, es cierto, bastaría con ver los hechizos realizados por su varita.

— Mi varita ya no está en mi poder, Señor Ministro. La perdí en un duelo.

— Señor Ministro, ¿puedo hacer una moción? – Pidió el abogado acusador.

— Diga, abogado Spowler… Moción aprobada.

— Señor Ministro, para el acusado es muy fácil decir que ya no posee su varita ¿no? Si no hay varita, no hay pruebas. Además debo indicar que bastaría con que usted señor Malfoy utilizara la varita de otro mago para cometer sus delitos, por tanto la varita, donde fuera que esté, no serviría de mucho. Y por si se le está ocurriendo solicitar que esta asamblea analice sus pensamientos y recuerdos, pues está muy equivocado. Todos sabemos la familia Malfoy es experta oclumántica por lo tanto tampoco es posible solicitar sus recuerdos y verlos en un pensadero, ya que podrían estos ser manipulados ¿No?

— Así es señor acusador. Podrían ser manipulados. Pero existen muchos hechizos avanzados para detectar pensamientos y recuerdos falsos, no veo porqué no podrían ser utilizados en esta corte. – Le respondió Draco. Hermione sonrió. Draco era muy inteligente.

— En vista que no hay pruebas que puedan demostrar lo que el señor Malfoy ha dicho… – Intentó continuar diciendo la parte acusadora, pero fue interrumpido.

— Perdón señor. – Harry Potter se puso de pie. – Mi nombre es Harry Potter Evans… y deseo prestar declaración. – Draco quedó silencioso y su vista pegada en Potter. Era como Hermione se lo había dicho. Potter estaría presente en su defensa.

— Adelante señor Potter, tome asiento. Señor Malfoy, si no tiene nada más que agregar, le agradeceré que tome asiento en la primera fila. – Le dijo Kingsley y Harry se sentó en el lugar en donde Draco estaba al principio.

— Díganos ¿qué puede aportar en la defensa del Señor Malfoy?

— Pues bien. Cuando fuimos apresados por los carroñeros y llevados a la Mansión Malfoy, Draco… Draco Malfoy, a sabiendas de quién era yo, no quiso decir mi identidad para no entregarme a Voldemort.

— Señor Potter, a usted mucha gente lo conoce… ¿cómo es que el acusado no quiso reconocer? ¿Acaso tenía usted algún hechizo que ocultara su rostro? – Le preguntó Spowler.

— Efectivamente. Tenía un hechizo punzante que me desfiguró la cara, no así se borró mi cicatriz. Era evidente que era yo… un poco hinchado, pero yo. – (Algunos rieron). – Pero el Señor Draco Malfoy se negó a entregarnos a Voldemort… a ninguno de nosotros nos quiso reconocer… Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley no tenían el hechizo punzante, sus rostros se reconocían de inmediato. Sin embargo, Malfoy… Draco no quiso decir quiénes éramos. Y en cuento a la varita de Malfoy, puedo decir que es la que actualmente tengo yo, pues se la quité en una pelea legal. Tal varita, si la quieren revisar, se encuentra en la recepción del Ministerio. – El ministro hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza a un ayudante de la sala para que la fueran a buscar al lugar indicado por Harry Potter.

— Muy buen relato, señor Potter, pero como ya he dicho, es muy posible que el Señor Malfoy no usara su varita para cometer los asesinatos.

Draco miró con furia al abogado acusador y le dieron ganas enormes de estrangularlo. ¡La única varita prestada que había tenido era la de su madre! ¡Idiota!

— Es cierto, Abogado Spowler. De todas maneras, la revisaremos. Gracias Señor Potter. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar en defensa del acusado? – Preguntó el Ministro.

Mientras Harry se ponía de pie, inmediatamente Neville Longbottom pidió la palabra.

— Yo tengo que algo que decir…

— ¿Su nombre jovencito? – A pesar de conocerlo, el Ministro sólo seguía el protocolo.

— Neville Longbottom, Señor.

— Adelante. Tome asiento. – Ahora era el turno de Neville de sentarse en ese sillón.

— Bueno… este… buenos días… pues lo que yo tengo que decir es que cuando los Carrow dieron la orden de practicar el maleficio Cruciatus en contra de los niños de primero, Malfoy y su grupo de amigos, es decir, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass… todos ellos… pues… no la practicaban…

— ¿Cómo que no la practicaban? ¿Simulaban, acaso? – Preguntó el Ministro.

— Así es señor, ellos simulaban… es decir, los niños de primero simulaban ser atacados y los del grupo de Malfoy… y él incluido, simulaban realizar la maldición. Con eso se evitó mucho sufrimiento por parte de los niños más pequeños del colegio.

— ¿Puedo acotar algo, Señor Ministro?

— Sí, Spowler, diga.

— Está claro que acá no hay niños de primero que puedan corroborar su relato señor Longbottom.

— Es cierto, por lo mismo solicito que vean mis recuerdos en un pensadero para corroborar lo que les estoy diciendo.

— Yo considero que no es necesario. Su declaración no tiene nada que ver con los cargos que se le imputan al Mortífago Malfoy, señor Longbottom. – El Ministro tosió fingidamente dando a entender que no estaba autorizada la acepción de Spowler.

— Disculpe Señor Ministro, pero por lo visto, no hay nada más que decir a favor de Malfoy.

Draco giró su cabeza, presintiendo que Hermione algo haría. No se lo permitiría. Ella no debía quedar en evidencia. Él estaba casado y por tanto no podría acercársele públicamente y si ella decía lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, estaba seguro que sus amigos la abandonarían: " –No Mía. Tú no digas nada…. –"

— Debo hacerlo… no permitiré que te sentencien…

— ¿Decías algo Hermione? – Harry escuchó perfectamente lo que Hermione había dicho con voz suave.

— ¿Ah...? No… – Y siguió mirando a Draco… – "Daré mi testimonio, Draco… yo…"–

— ¡Aún falto yo! – En ese momento una joven de cabello sedoso y rubio, ingresaba.- Soy Megara O'dowell y deseo prestar mi declaración en este juicio.

Draco la miró y sonrió. Jamás se imaginó que su amiga Megara apareciera en su juicio. No negaba que estuvo tentado de enviarle una lechuza para pedirle ayuda, pero luego desistió de esa idea. Sabía que su amiga quería olvidarse del mundo mágico en honor al horror vivido durante la guerra.

— Adelante señorita O'dowell, queremos escucharla. – Mientras Neville cedía su lugar a Megara, el abogado Spowler, con sus manos empuñadas por la rabia, también tomó asiento en su lugar.

— Bien… bueno mi nombre es Megara O'dowell, estudié hasta el mes de mayo de este año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Soy hija de muggles, comúnmente conocida como "Sangre Sucia" - (Hermione la miraba desde su lugar con una admiración tremenda) – Cuando mi casa fue invadida por los mortífagos, fui llevada a la Mansión Malfoy. La bruja, mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange me dio varios crucios y quedé inconsciente. Luego cuando desperté, estaba amarrada, casi sin ropa, a un pilar en una sala que parecía un comedor gigante, en donde habían dos mortífagos, que no conocía…, también estaba allí Lucius Malfoy… supe que era él por su cabello largo blanquecino, la madre de Draco que lloraba amargamente, Bellatrix, Vol… Voldemort y otro joven… Draco… Draco Malfoy. – Hizo una pausa y prosiguió. – La instrucción de Voldemort era que Draco me violara delante de todos. Él no lo hizo… se negó tajantemente a hacerlo y por eso Voldemort ordenó a Lucius que lo azotara con cuatro latigazos… yo vi cuando se lo llevaron… y escuché que su padre le dio cinco latigazos…

— ¿Dice que escuchó? Por lo que sabemos la sala de torturas en la mansión Malfoy estaba alejada del salón que usted nos describe – Le dijo el Ministro.

— Bueno, al parecer había un hechizo… porque Bellatrix se deleitaba con cada uno de los golpes que Draco Malfoy recibía… se escuchaban nítidamente desde la sala en donde yo estaba, por eso puedo decir que existía algún tipo de encantamiento. Tal vez Voldemort quería cerciorarse de que efectivamente Draco era castigado por no haberle obedecido.

— Entiendo… prosiga… ¿qué ocurrió después? – Le preguntó Kingsley.

— Luego de que Lucius se llevó a Draco para azotarlo… (su madre lo acompañó), los dos mortífagos que estaban allí me violaron delante de Bellatrix y Voldemort… los detalles los tengo en mi cabeza… pueden verlos… porque no los daré verbalmente….

Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sin querer dio un pequeño grito. Eso le hubiese ocurrido a ella si Draco no la hubiera rescatado.

— ¡Qué extraño que usted recuerde todo, Señorita O'dowell! – Interrumpió Spowler – Ya que, según tenemos entendido, a muchas chicas que, supuestamente fueron violadas, se les borró la memoria, por eso hasta el momento no hay cargos por violación.

— Mi caso fue distinto. Lo recuerdo todo, porque adrede Voldemort no quiso que borraran mi memoria… Si no me cree, pues vaya al hospital médico muggle en donde fui atendida… estuve muy mal… Dos operaciones de reconstrucción interna y de paso, atención psicológica… no sé si ustedes saben qué es eso… Además ustedes, los magos, podrían proceder como acostumbran… vean mis pensamientos... ¿no?

— ¿"Ustedes los magos"? ¿Por qué habla así, señorita O'dowell? ¿Acaso usted no es bruja?

— Ya no, señor Ministro, he dejado de lado la magia para convertirme en muggle. Esta guerra me marcó para siempre. Agradezco enormemente el sacrificio que hizo Draco al negarse a tocarme… pero lamento mucho que haya sufrido por mi culpa. Por eso y por todo el dolor que he vivido y del que he sido testigo, he decidido no volver a utilizar la magia… jamás…

— Señorita O'dowell… ¿Cómo supo usted que era Draco Malfoy quien estaba también en esa sala? Le pregunto porque todos los mortífagos utilizaban máscaras. – Spowler no hallaba de dónde sostenerse, sabía que el relato de Megara había sido lapidario y consistente, llegando al corazón del jurado. Debía quemar sus últimas cargas antes de ceder. Aunque ceder no estaba en su léxico.

— Porque en un momento Voldemort, se refirió a Draco, como "Señor Malfoy"… y si ya había reconocido al padre, era obvio que el más joven era el hijo. Además, luego la misma Bellatrix lo corroboró al llamarlo Draco. Su señoría... perdón, digo, Señor Ministro. Draco es inocente de los cargos… él jamás me tocó…

— Señorita O´dowell, ¿Entonces está de acuerdo en entregarnos sus pensamientos para analizarlos con el consejo del Wizengamot? – Era el Ministro que hizo su última pregunta.

— Por supuesto, señor.

— Bien. Entonces estaremos en receso por quince minutos. Que se queden en la sala el Señor Potter, la Señorita O'dowell y el señor Longbottom. Vamos a necesitar sus recuerdos.

Hubo entonces un audible murmullo en la sala. Narcisa que estaba muy nerviosa, miró a Hermione y le brindó una cálida sonrisa, la cual ella respondió. Luego se giró hacia Draco, y este en su rol de imputado, debía retirarse a la salita contigua al jurado, junto a los dos representantes del Ministerio de Magia Danés que lo acompañaban. El resto de los presentes, se fueron a los pasillos a esperar que transcurrieran los quince minutos.

Cuando ingresaron a la salita, Narcisa de inmediato abrazó a su hijo. A pesar todo, estaba tranquila. El relato de la joven Megara, de Potter, de Longbottom, tenían mucha fuerza y consistencia, lo que daban la tranquilidad necesaria.

— Sé que estarás bien… Jamás pensé que esa chiquilla apareciera…

— También está ella… – Dijo Draco refiriéndose a Hermione.

— Sí, la vi… ¿iba también a testificar?

— Le pedí que no lo hiciera… No puede arriesgarse… si sus amigos lo saben, la abandonarían… y si ya no estoy con ella…

— Hijo… sé que algún día volverás con tu Mía… estoy segura de eso.

— Ella se va a casar y yo ya lo estoy. Cada día estamos más separados.

— Impide ese matrimonio Draco… ¡Debes hablar con ella…!

— Si es que no estoy en Azkaban…. será lo primero que haga.

En ese momento por una puerta de la salita entró Kenso Greengrass y su hija, Astoria. La chica ingresó muy contenta, se acercó a Draco y le tomó la mano. Draco de inmediato se la quitó.

— ¿Qué hacen acá? – Preguntó serio. Lo último que podía esperar era tener a Astoria a su lado, sabiendo que Hermione estaba cerca.

— Mi hija me persuadió de que viniéramos. No es bueno que a Draco se le vea sin su esposa. Si el jurado sabe que tiene a una esposa y más encima embarazada, podrían tener clemencia…

— No necesito la clemencia ni la piedad de nadie, Kenso. Si me culpan será porque fui un Mortífago y si me exculpan será porque no cometí ningún delito.

En el instante en que Kenso iba a rebatir, se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta. Un guardia les indicaba que ya habían transcurrido los quince minutos y que era hora de escuchar el veredicto.

Ingresaron todos a la sala. Hermione pudo advertir que Draco ahora estaba acompañado por Astoria y el padre de ésta. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo vería al lado de su esposa y eso era como si tuviera una flecha clavada en el pecho. El dolor de la angustia provocó que un nudo se le formara en su garganta. Era tan difícil verlo con otra mujer a su lado. Y lo peor, esa mujer no era cualquiera. Era la esposa.

Todos tomaron asiento en silencio, dando paso a que el Ministro diera a conocer el veredicto final.

— Leído y analizados los antecedentes, el jurado del Wizengamot, presidido por quien suscribe, ha decidió lo siguiente:

Junto con revisar la varita, que ahora es de propiedad del Señor Potter, ganada al señor Draco Malfoy en limpia lid; vistos y analizados los recuerdos de la Señorita O'dowell, del Señor Potter y del Señor Longbottom, escuchado las declaraciones del mismo Señor Potter, de Neville Longbottom y de Megara O´dowell; así como analizada la situación respecto de su relación con el mortífago Lucius Malfoy quien ejercía el poder jerárquico sobre su hijo menor de edad, al momento de los hechos, podemos declarar que:

1. Por el cargo de conspiración, se declara al acusado inocente.

2. Por el cargo de tortura, se declara inocente y,

3. Por el cargo de asesinato de muggles, inocente.

Es decir, señor Draco Malfoy, queda libre de todo cargo y podrá retornar al país cuando lo estime necesario así como se le restituirán todos sus derechos en el mundo mágico. Cabe indicar que esta corte, agradece su actuar durante la guerra, en orden a intentar ayudar a muggles y a sus compañeros de colegio. En nombre de la comunidad mágica, este Ministro le agradece su actuar, así como lamenta el hecho de haber dudado de su honorabilidad, a sabiendas que era muy probable que hubiese sido manejado y controlado por Voldemort o sus seguidores más cercanos. Se cierra la sesión.

Hermione estaba radiante de alegría y abrazó feliz a Harry, a quien sorprendió porque jamás se imaginó una reacción así de su amiga.

Draco hubiese querido salir corriendo donde ella y besarla delante de todos, pero no podía. Alguien le apretaba la mano (Astoria) y su madre se colgaba de su cuello.

El abogado Spowler se acercó a Draco y le dio la mano. Draco le devolvió el saludo.

— Felicidades, Malfoy. Supe que iba a perder este juicio desde el primer momento. Era obvio que siendo menor de edad tu padre quisiera manipularte. Y gracias por todo lo hecho por los hijos de los muggles. – El abogado le dio un apretón de manos y se retiró. Luego de él varios miembros del jurado se acercaron a saludarlo. Pero Draco ya no escuchaba solo vio que Hermione se retiraba junto a Potter, momento en el cual ingresaba al salón Ron Weasley. Y si no se equivocaba lo miró con más odio que el normal, luego se acercó a Hermione y le plantó un beso casi sonoro. Vio que Hermione no se lo respondió y que bajó su cabeza.

— ¿Y cuántos años le dieron al mortífago? Preguntó Ron cuando notó la frialdad de su novia.

— Está libre. Es inocente. – Respondió Harry.

— ¿Pero y cómo…?

— Hay pruebas, Ron. Malfoy no mató a nadie. – Hermione avanzó por medio de los dos hacia el pasillo. Luego se giró y vio que Draco salía por la pequeña puerta lateral junto a su nueva familia.

— ¿Vamos a tomar un café, amor? – La invitó Ron.

— ¿Un café?

— Sí, anda… luego regresas a Hogwarts… ¿te parece? Quiero que veamos algunos detalles de la boda… preguntas que tiene mi madre… ya sabes…

— Harry, ¿tú nos acompañarías?

— No, yo me voy a la Academia. Los dejo para que… para que hablen. – Pero Harry se iba porque no soportaba el cinismo de ambos. Hermione no amaba a Ron… Ron no la amaba a ella, ¿entonces por qué mierda se iban a casar? ¿Y qué diablos tenía que ver Malfoy en todo aquello? Estaba seguro que Hermione y Draco se habían comunicado durante el juicio y eso debía aclararlo.


	16. El gen Weasley

Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione y salió con ella por una de las chimeneas del Ministerio de Magia rumbo al callejón Diagon. No obstante, el corazón de Hermione Granger se había quedado en esa sala, al lado de Draco… su alma estaba pegada a aquellos hermosos y atrevidos ojos grises y a esa boca que le había enseñado a besar. Ese hombre era su vida… pero ahora pertenecía a otra.

Mientras que Ron, con su mano gruesa y firme, avanzaba con ella por medio del gentío., sonreía y saludaba a medio mundo… luciéndola… mostrando su trofeo. Sí, eso era para Ron… un trofeo que acababa de conquistar y del que no se pensaba desprender. ¡Qué hubiese dado ella porque la mano que la guiara fuera aquella delgada y varonil mano de su Draco…! Esa mano que la había recorrido por completo y que tantas veces la hizo gemir de placer. ¡Dios! ¿En qué momento le diría a Ron, que ella no era virgen? ¡Debía decírselo! o… callar… y fingir… eso hacían muchas brujas… ¿Ella sería capaz? ¿Tendría la fuerza y la voluntad para engañar de esa manera a Ron? Para responder a esas preguntas aún se sentía preparada, a pesar de que cada día que transcurría se avanza un paso más hacia el día de su boda.

Draco por su cuenta, luego de despedirse y de darle las gracias a Megara y a Neville, retornó a través de un traslador a Dinamarca, junto a Narcisa, Kenso y Astoria. Esta vez sin la custodia de los Aurores daneses puesto que era un hombre libre.

Le urgía llegar luego a la facultad, pues a las 14.00 horas debía presentarse a dar un examen. Así que apenas llegó a la casa de los Greengrass tomó sus cosas (bolso con libros y cuadernos) y sin despedirse de su esposa, sacó las llaves de su coche y salió rápidamente. En el trayecto compró algo de comer (unas donas y un vaso de café cappuccino).

Debía reunirse con su grupo de estudio a las 13:15 horas para ultimar los detalles del examen, a pesar de que el día anterior habían estudiado hasta altas horas de la noche.

Pero al llegar al lugar de encuentro, ubicado en uno de los patios del campus, los rostros de sus amigos eran de preocupación. Por un momento creyó que éstos sabían algo del juicio que acaba de terminar. Pero luego pensó que eso era prácticamente imposible. Debía tratarse de otra cosa.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Malfoy…! No hay buenas noticias.- Quien le hablaba era Russel, su amigo delgado y alto, el que al verlo de inmediato dejó su mochila en suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó el recién llegado. Patrick, que era el compañero gordito y de baja estatura, le respondió:

— Han hecho una junta de profesores… y te quieren tomar el examen a ti solo… oralmente… pues creen que has copiado durante las pruebas. Dicen que no es normal que hayas avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo… y…

— Trampa no he hecho. Magia… Mmm posiblemente… para meterme los conocimientos en el cerebro….- Eso se le salió pero sus amigos rieron.

— No… claro que no… está claro que la magia no existe.- Dijo casi titubeante.

— Nosotros somos tus amigos… nos has ayudado mucho en los estudios y confiamos en ti… sabemos que no has hecho trampa.- Le dijo Anne. Draco le sonrió.

— Bueno... entonces… ¿a dónde debo ir?

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres dar el examen oral? Es de neurociencias… está difícil escribir las respuestas y pensarlas antes… peor será darlo oralmente. Si quisieras puedes llevar tu caso al Consejo Estudiantil… ellos te apoyarán para que te tomen este examen en forma escrita.

— No… tranquilos. No le temo a un grupo de mugg… de profesores… Me va a ir bien. ¿En qué sala me debo presentar?

— Te esperan en la sala de profesores del Campus Oeste.- Le informó Patrick.

— Bien. Nos vemos… que les vaya bien… y que Merlín me acompañe.

— Suerte amigo.- Draco avanzó hacia el Campus Oeste, lugar en donde debía rendir el examen.- ¿Dijo Merlín?- Patrick no sabía si había escuchado bien.

— Sí... ¿Quién es Merlín? - Preguntó Russel a Anne

— ¿Un mago? … Creo…- Respondió la chica.- Draco es extraño… tan extraño que está recién casado... no nos invitó a su boda y siempre anda con esa vara metida en los zapatos.

— Ha de ser la antena de su radio.- Supuso Patrick.

— Puede ser. Ya. sigamos estudiando.- Russel buscó una banca para sentarse y aprovechar los últimos minutos previos al examen de neurología.

— Oye tú… ¿por qué le miras los zapatos a Draco?- Le preguntó July que venía recién llegando y todos se pusieron a reír…

Justo a las 17:30 horas Draco salía del aula en donde había rendido el examen oral. Había sido otra experiencia "casi traumante", estaba seguro que finalizado todo el proceso terminaría contratando a un psiquiatra personal... porque su vida personal (su horrendo matrimonio con Astoria), el haber dejado a Hermione, el juicio, tener que tomar las riendas de las empresas Malfoy y más encima estudiar, terminaría anoréxico, sonámbulo, sin neuronas o sólo con un par y más encima, atrofiadas.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, sintió que alguien venía detrás de él. Era el jefe de la facultad, el Dr. Rafe Garrett, un norteamericano de unos cincuenta años, algo desgarbado (considerando la sociedad inglesa) y que habituaba a lucir un sombrero café tipo cowboys.

— Malfoy… dime, ¿qué técnica utilizas para aprender y aplicar tan bien lo estudiado?

— Profesor Garrett… - Draco se sentía un poco intimidado con la presencia de este hombre. En cierto modo, su forma de mirar, incluso la altanería que demostraba en sus clases o las precisas intervenciones que hacía cuando hablaba, le recordaban a Lucius Malfoy… en sus mejores años… - ¿Técnica? - No había entendido bien la pregunta del Dr. Garret.

— Acabas de rendir… casi un examen de grado. Malfoy, las preguntas que te hicimos son para los alumnos que están a punto de egresar y lo respondiste todo bien… ¿alguien es médico en tu familia?

— Pues no… mi padre es empresario…. bueno era… está en la cárcel.

— Lo siento.

— No lo sienta profesor, él se lo buscó... y mi madre… bueno ella estudió…- No le iba a decir que su madre había estudiado para ser "Sanadora de Mentes", no lo entendería.- Psicología… pero no terminó la carrera.

— Entonces tienes un secreto.

— Utilizo sólo recursos nemotécnicos, profesor. Asocio colores… letras… palabras a veces… en fin… ¿ha oído hablar de la sinestesia? Creo que tengo algo de eso…

— Me imagino que no te drogas… no das el perfil.

— Lo único he aprendido a consumir, al grado de adicción, es la cafeína, profesor.

— ¿Sabes por qué te lo pregunto? porque es muy posible que te pidamos que te nos unas en una campaña… y para eso tendrías que ser médico.

— Me faltan aún un par de años.

— Ya no. Tendrías que comenzar con práctica de emergencia, específicamente en Traumatología, que lo que más nos aqueja… Dejas la pasantía y comienzas la práctica en el Hospital General… desde el lunes… y a fin de año… te nos unirías… si te nos unes, la Universidad te entregará tu título. Luego verás la especialización.

— Unirme a qué…

— A "Médicos sin Fronteras"… En Sudán necesitan a mucha gente, muchos voluntarios… piénsalo y convérsalo con tu familia… es una gran oportunidad… - El profesor le hizo una pequeña señal con su cabeza y se retiró.

Draco aún no entendía bien de qué se trataba todo aquello, pero sus amigos sí. Los buscaría y ellos le explicarían de qué se trataba esa propuesta que el Jefe de la Carrera le había propuesto.

Luego de celebrar con sus compañeros el exitoso examen, ya que a ellos les fue bien en el escrito y a Draco excelente en el oral, y luego de analizar la posibilidad de trabajar para "Médicos sin Fronteras", a eso de las nueve de la noche, llegó a la casa de los Greengrass. Pero antes de ir a saludar a su madre, se puso en contacto con el abogado (mago) que había contratado para ver cómo iba el trámite que le había encomendado y este le informó que la compra de la nueva casa en Londres estaba lista. Que se podía cambiar en cualquier momento. ¡Por fin! Una casa para su madre… para él… y para vivir para siempre con…. con Astoria. Y la sonrisa que quiso en un momento dibujarse en su rostro, se transformó en una mueca de desagrado. Por lo menos si se iba a Sudán, serían meses sin ver el bello y malvado rostro de su esposa.

En cuanto a lo de la práctica en el Hospital… ya vería cómo lo arreglaba. El Ministro había dicho que estaba agradecido de su ayuda, así que se aprovecharía de ello, y le solicitaría la activación de un traslador constante, para ir y venir lo que restaba del año. Y claro, si no resultaba, tenía la otra opción que era la de usar la desaparición, aunque, aparte de no gustarle, le causaba malestar físico por varios días. Pero bueno, ya se acostumbraría. Total, ¿quién dijo que ser profesional era fácil?

Por otra parte, era hora de que tomara las riendas del embarazo de su esposa. Si se iban a ir a vivir a Londres, debía saber en qué medio mágico de transporte podrían viajar: si escoba (la odiaba), para él la escoba era sólo para el Quiddich, la red Flu, el traslador, la desaparición o lisa y llanamente utilizar algún medio muggle que, según su visión profesional, sería lo más recomendable considerando el estado de gravidez de Astoria. Así que debía contactar rápidamente a un medimago para que examinara a su esposa y a su vez, le dijera en qué condiciones se encontraba su hijo… o hija. Por lo que el mismo abogado le dijo que enviaría a un medimago conocido durante la mañana del día siguiente para que viera a su esposa.

Luego de haber conversado con el abogado, subió a su cuarto. Le diría a Astoria que en la mañana vendría un medimago a verla para que estuviera preparada.

— ¡Ni pienses que un vulgar sanador me verá! ¡Yo tengo mi doctor!

— Tendrás tu doctor, pero es muggle. Y lo que quiero saber es si puedes desaparecer o no… No quiero que le pase nada al niño. Además no es un "vulgar sanador" será un Medimago.

— No. No dejaré que nadie vea a mi hijo… Además estoy segura que podremos viajar o desaparecer sin problemas… yo estoy bien y por lo tanto mi hijo también lo está. ¡No le pasará nada!

— Eso no lo sabemos. Recuerda que los menores no pueden desaparecerse y supongo que para uno en gestación ha de ser más complicado. Y por último Astoria, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Mañana te verá un medimago y listo. - Draco salió de la habitación sin dejar espacio a continuar con la discusión, pero Astoria salió corriendo detrás de él, abrochándose el lazo de la bata que vestía.

— ¡Te dije que no pienso dejar que otro doctor me vea! ¡En eso no voy a transar! - La mujer casi gritaba.

— ¡Te di una orden y la obedecerás! No hay espacio para berrinches de niña malcriada. ¡Y ahora regresa al cuarto! - Draco le gritó también indicándole con su mano que volviera a la habitación.

— ¡No me da la gana! ¡Me tienes harta con tus órdenes, Draco Malfoy! ¡No eres mi dueño!

— No soy tu dueño, pero me debes obediencia. Y soy yo el que manda, ¿entendido? – Astoria lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que la miraban con tanta ira, que la hacían temblar. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó calmarse.

— ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas? Ahora que eres libre, me imagino que correrás a los brazos de esa tal Mía.

— Eso a ti no te importa.

— ¡Yo soy tu esposa, Draco Malfoy!

— ¡Pero yo no te amo…! Astoria entiende… ¡Yo me casé por obligación contigo! Por nuestro hijo… No te quiero y nunca te querré… pero debes estar tranquila… mientras sea tu esposo, jamás ella estará conmigo.

— Pero si ella te diera el espacio…

— ¡Lo tomaría! ¿y sabes por qué pequeña harpía del demonio? Porque la amo.

— ¡Eres peor que el delincuente de tu padre….! ¡Te aprovechaste de mí!

— ¿Aprovecharme? ¡Niña estúpida! ¡Fuiste tú quien me drogó! y ahora suéltame que debo ir a comer algo.- Draco se soltó de las manos de Astoria y avanzó hacia la escalera pero ella se le interpuso nuevamente en su camino.

— ¡Te juro que si llego a saber quién es esa Mía, yo misma la mataré!

— Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima porque se me olvidará que estás embarazada.

— ¡La mataré! ¡Lo juro!- Astoria estaba fuera de sí y mientras intentaba detener a Draco, el lazo de la bata cedió nuevamente provocando que un pie se le enredara, desestabilizándose y cayendo escalera abajo, sin lugar a aferrarse de la baranda o a que Draco lograra detenerla. Sin embargo, él la siguió corriendo. Ni tiempo tuvo a sacar su varita e impedir el golpe.

Abajo estaban Susan y Narcisa que no se percataron de que Astoria caía por las escaleras, ya que pensaban que era otra acalorada discusión entre los recién casados. Sólo repararon en lo ocurrido cuanto se escuchó el ruido del cuerpo de ella azotando contra la cerámica de la sala.

Draco se apresuró a tomarle el pulso, ya que estaba inconsciente. Las dos mujeres corrieron a socorrerla… mientras Draco llamaba por teléfono a una ambulancia del hospital. No podían moverla. Su columna podría estar dañada. Kenso llegó en ese momento e intentó levantar a su hija.

— No la intente levantar, Kenso. No haga nada. Debemos esperar a que lleguen los paramédicos.

— ¡Es mi hija!

— Y yo soy su esposo. Y en estos casos, quien determina lo que se hace o no, soy yo. Así que, ¡aléjese!- Le dijo un Draco muy preocupado y serio, cuyo rostro provocó que Kenso se guardara el rosario de insultos que pensaba desahogar en contra de su yerno.

Mientras se comunicaba a la clínica recordó esa escena y era muy similar a la que vio en sus sueños. Entonces infirió que en ese sueño no era Hermione quien caía, sino que Astoria. Bien sabía que otras de las características genéticas de la Familia Malfoy, tal como la oclumancia, era la adivinación, la que podía presentarse en cualquier forma: una visión, una sensación o en sueños.

Astoria fue llevada en la ambulancia en forma urgente a la Clínica en donde atendía su médico tratante.

Estaban en la sala de de espera de la clínica, Susan, Kenso, Narcisa y el mismo Draco, a este último lo que menos le preocupaba era que Astoria estuviera mal. Sinceramente lo único que le preocupaba era su hijo. Ese hijo por el cual había sacrificado su amor por Hermione, para estar a su lado, para verlo crecer y darle su apellido. En ese momento salió el doctor Foster a cargo de Astoria, con un rostro de preocupación, dirigiéndose directamente a Kenso:

— Tu hija quiere verte… está consciente…- Kenso ingresó rápidamente a la habitación. Mientras que Draco se acercó al médico.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

— Lo siento… ya no hay embarazo.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- Susan alcanzó a darle un par de manotazos a Draco, antes que Narcisa la tomara.

— ¡Tú viste lo que ocurrió, Susan… ambos discutían! Draco no la empujó por la escalera.

— Si él no la hubiese tenido encerrada ella, no habría actuado de esa manera.

— ¿Mi esposa lo sabe? – Preguntó Draco al médico, sin dar importancia a la discusión que mantenían Susan y Narcisa.

— Se lo acabo de decir, Señor Malfoy.

— Pobrecilla mi hijita…

Pero Draco ya no las escuchaba… su hijo acababa de morir. Sólo alcanzó a estar tres meses en el vientre de su madre y ahora se había ido… su corazoncito había dejado de latir… ya no existiría un pequeño cabello rubio corriendo por la casa… ni nadie que le dijera "papá". Tantas veces que lo imaginó en sus brazos. Tantas veces que llegó a sentir incluso su llanto… había pensado en hacerle una habitación con los colores de Slytherin… pero… se había ido… se había ido para siempre.

Los ojos de Draco estaban acuosos. Si bien con esta tragedia su compromiso con Astoria quedaba roto, quedándole el camino libre para ir en busca de Hermione… evitar que se casara con el pobretón de Weasley y por fin ser feliz a su lado…. Sentía eso aún estaba lejos de suceder… no podía dejarla de un día para otro, debía estar destrozada por la pérdida.

Adentro en la habitación de Astoria, Kenso quien había puesto un hechizo muffiato a la puerta para evitar ser escuchado por los de afuera, miraba a su hija que, realmente tenía una costilla quebrada y un buen chichón en la cabeza. Por lo demás, no tenía nada.

— Padre… Draco es muy inteligente… ¡Se dará cuenta que el doctor miente!

— ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para eso? No por algo fui el mejor alumno de mi generación. El doctorcito muggle cree fielmente que tú acabas de abortar… él y todo su famoso equipo médico... No cuesta mucho crear falsos recuerdos en los muggles, hija mía. Así que tú tranquila… Nuestro plan va mejor que nunca… Ahora deberás hacerlo sentir culpable de la muerte de tu hijo… con eso lo amarras por más tiempo.

— Estoy segura que con esto Draco me pedirá el divorcio para ir a meterse con esa sangre sucia…

— No podrá… Además tú no le darás el divorcio… No, hasta que Draco me haga socio de sus empresas…

— ¿Y cómo voy a lograr eso?

— Primero vas a estar depresiva… con crisis de pánico… inventa una locura… y luego... luego lo seduces… realmente, sin hechizos… usa tus encantos hija mía… Además me imagino que se querrá ir a Inglaterra, ofrécete a acompañarlo… y por sobretodo no dejes que ande solo por ahí. Sé su sombra… sé amable con él… llora mucho... mucho… recuerda que tu hijo acaba de morir… y luego de apoco lo convences de que necesita ayuda… en algún momento se va a ver sobrepasado con todo… y ahí estaré yo, para apoyarlo.– Astoria asintió nuevamente a las órdenes de su padre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione estaba en su habitación en el colegio Hogwarts, aquél día domingo en la mañana. Temprano había recibido un regalo de Ron: Un lindo ramo de flores blancas. Era la tradición que antes de la petición de mano, el novio enviara flores blancas tanto a la novia como a la madre de esta, en señal de pureza. Hermione las miraba y miraba y no se convencía que lo de su matrimonio era en serio.

Era cerca del medio día cuando decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. A pesar que afuera estaba nevado, no quería seguir encerrada en el cuarto. Sentía que Ginny estaba cada día más distante con ella y, sinceramente con Parvati y con Lavander nunca se había llevado bien. Podría haber acudido a Luna, pero Luna estaba muy entusiasmada con su amistad con Neville y ambos trabajaban con la profesora Sprout en los invernaderos. Así que era poco el tiempo que podían compartir.

Hubiese deseado, no ser tan famosa, ya que sentía que ese título era una especie de repelente para sus amigos. Incluso Dean Seamus, que siempre fue muy atento con ella, ya poco la hablaba. Aunque debía ser por aquella conversación que desde lejos observó entre Ron y el muchacho. Ronald era tan celoso que le parecía que cada vez que estaban juntos miraba a todos los chicos que se le acercaban a Hermione como posibles amenazas. Incluso en la última salida que tuvieron en el cafetín del Ministerio, Ron terminó la cita abruptamente, porque uno de los empleados la saludó y le pidió que le firmara un recuerdo para su hija.

— Vamos Hermione. Acá hay buitres.- Y dejándola casi en vergüenza la sacó del lugar tirándola del brazo.

Aquel día discutieron en forma exaltada una vez que Ron la había llevado de regreso a Hogwarts.

— A lo mejor buscas a otro hombre…. alguien que te haga sentir mejor… quizá soy poca cosa para ti…

— Pero ¿qué dices Ron? Tú y yo somos novios. Pronto nos vamos a casar… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que ando buscando a otros hombres? ¡Tus celos me tienen enferma!

— Somos novios pero ni siquiera me besas…y cuando logro rosar tus labios… me saben a nada…

— Siento mucho lo que me dices Ron… pero es que tampoco hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas… Yo en Hogwarts y tú en la academia…

— Sí… Sí… Bueno… es verdad… pero te juro que cuando nos casemos nos iremos de Luna de Miel por un mes! – Le dijo ese día abrazándola, olvidándose por completo que hacía solo unos segundos estaba enrabiado…

Cuando Ronald la abrazaba de esa manera a Hermione se le erizaba la piel. Estaba segura que Ron pensaba que ella jamás había estado con hombre alguno, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría cuando le dijera que ella no era virgen? Debía decírselo… Sí, decírselo antes de la boda… y ese día debía ser pronto… pero cuándo…? no estaba segura.  
>Pero este día domingo era especial. Ron la iría a buscar para cenar en casa de los padres de Hermione, ya que Molly y Arthur irían a pedir su mano. ¡Cada día veía que su matrimonio iba tomando cuerpo y que la fecha se acercaba a pasos agigantados!<p>

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto en la clínica, Kenso salió de la habitación de su hija, gritando que un médico viera a Astoria, momento en el cual Draco de inmediato ingresó a la habitación. Allí estaba Astoria sentada en la cama, despeinada con una venda blanca en su frente y gritando como loca.

— ¡Draco! Nuestro hijito... ya... ya no está…

Draco sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Era terriblemente doloroso ver a una madre llorando la muerte de su hijo. Simplemente y sin pensarlo se acercó a la cama y la abrazó. Ella de inmediato se aferró al él… llorando…

— Draco... por favor... dime… dime que no me dejarás. Dime que estarás conmigo... que no me abandonarás ahora cuando más te necesito…. Draco... era nuestro hijo…

— Lo sé… tranquila...

— Quédate conmigo... no me dejes.

— Estaré contigo… estamos juntos en esto.

Astoria miró a su padre por lo bajo y este sólo le asintió.

− Le avisaré a Daphne… - Dijo Susan desde la puerta.  
>− ¡No, madre a ella no!<p>

− Es tu hermana, debe saberlo.

Susan salió de la habitación, enviaría una lechuza su otra hija que estaba en Hogwarts, informándole la terrible noticia de la pérdida del bebé Malfoy Greengrass.

Draco se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Astoria descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de él. Mientras le acariciaba su cabello para que se tranquilizara, pensaba en Hermione. Pensaba en su Mía… y pensaba en Astoria… ¿qué podía hacer? Iba a esperar un par de días más. Luego se iría, para entonces Astoria estaría más calmada y podría entender que entre ellos nada podría existir. Veía en el horizonte una luz…. Una luz de esperanza que lo acercaba a su Mía... A su Hermione.

Ese mismo día, pasada las doce, Harry visitó a Hermione, ya que se había enterado de la acalorada discusión que había tenido con Ron y que, a pesar de esa discusión, ese día sería la petición de mano en la casa de Hermione en Londres.

Ingresó a la Sala común y no la encontró. Osadamente golpeó la puerta de la habitación en donde Hermione compartía con Ginny, Parvati y Lavander.

Salió Hermione a abrirle, puesto que sus compañeras no estaban allí. Al verla inmediatamente la abrazó, porque advirtió que esta había llorado. Sus ojos la delataban.

— Ven… vamos a caminar… necesitas despejarte un poco.- Hermione tomó un abrigo y un gorro y se dejó llevar por su amigo. Harry la abrazó y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

— ¿Así que ahora procuras venir cuando yo no estoy? – Era Ginny quien había vuelto a la sala común y veía que Harry abrazaba a su amiga.

— Gin… amor… debo hablar con Hermione…. Luego conversamos, ¿sí?

— ¿Quieres besar a la novia?

— ¡Ginny... por favor…! Sabes que Harry y yo somos...

— ¡Tú te callas, Hermione Granger…! Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo te trate con tanta delicadeza… y cada vez te comportas como una z…

— ¡Ginny! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?

— Ginny por favor… Hermione es mi amiga.

— Sí, claro tu amiguita, pero no tu hermana. Y por lo visto es más importante que yo. Los dejo... para que traten sus temas.

— Gin… ¡Ginny espera! – pero Ginny ya se había ido- ¿Sabes qué Harry? Creo que lo dejamos para luego… no quiero…

— Ginny tiene un berrinche y tú estás con tristeza, ¿Qué es lo más importante para mí en este momento? Tú amiga… así que ven… sigamos. Yo conversaré con ella luego.

— Harry… yo estoy bien…

— No. No lo estás… y quiero que me lo cuentes todo… incluyendo lo de Malfoy.- Hermione se detuvo de inmediato. ¿De dónde había sacado Harry que a ella le ocurriera algo por culpa de Draco?

— No... no te entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto?

— No busques explicaciones… me di cuenta de algo y sin que nadie me lo dijera. Pero debes ser tú quien me lo explique…

Hermione guardó silencio no quiso seguir debatiendo. Harry había demostrado ser muy perspicaz y siempre reparaba en los ínfimos detalles. Su actitud y la de Draco durante la audiencia habían sido poco menos que descaradas. Sin preocuparles quien los viera o escuchara, se habían comunicado a vista y presencia de muchos. Es que en ese momento lo único que le importaba era que Draco no fuera condenado, lo demás pasó a segundo plano.

Avanzando silentes ambos salieron rumbo a lago, que a pesar de estar congelado y con nieve acumulada por la orilla, creaba la imagen de un paisaje idílico.

Se sentaron junto al lago, en un gran tronco que se encontraba allí. Hermione seguía silenciosa mirando el agua congelada mientras que Harry se echó hacia apoyando su espalda en el haya.

— ¿Y…? Soy todo oído.

— No sé qué quieres saber, Harry.

— Todo Hermione. Primero, por qué aceptaste que Ron dijera que se iban a casar. ¡Ni siquiera lo había conversado contigo!

— Pero está bien, Harry. Igual nos íbamos a casar…

— Segundo… - Interrumpió no dejándola terminar la frase.- Tú y Malfoy se comunicaron ese día del juicio.

— No…

— ¡Los vi! ¡Te escuché! No soy tonto Hermione. ¡Vi como tú y él se decían cosas! Noté como él te miraba… tu mirada es muy distinta cuando lo miras a él que cuando miras a Ron.

Hermione no siguió mirando a su amigo. Él la conocía tan bien, que sabría de inmediato si mentía.

— Harry… sé que tarde o temprano te enterarás. Y prefiero ser yo quien te lo cuente… aunque creo que al final me terminarás odiando.

— ¿Qué tienes con Draco? – Harry la tomó de los brazos e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

— Harry…

— ¡Hermione habla!

— Él y yo…

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— No he dicho nada aún, Harry.

— Pero es lo que yo creo. ¿Desde cuándo tú y el mortífago ese están juntos?

— ¡Harry por favor… deja que te explique…!

Harry se puso de pie y avanzó unos pasos para quedar justo al borde del lago congelado. A Hermione le daba la impresión de que si Harry hubiese podido la habría lanzado al agua. Se veía que estaba furioso.

— Continúa… te escucho.- Le dijo sin mirarla.

— Luego del funeral de Dumbledore… cuando nos separamos en el Andén 9 y 3/4 fui raptada por unos mortífagos y torturada por Lucius Malfoy… la idea de él era tenerme de señuelo para que tú y Ron fueran por mi y así el pudiera atraparlos y entregarte a ti a Voldemort. Pero Draco fue quien me salvó, ayudado por Narcisa, su madre. Ellos… ambos… querían que tú derrotaras a Voldemort…

Harry creyó que lo que acaba de escuchar no era cierto… su amiga había sufrido una situación similar a que vivida por esa chica, Megara, en vacaciones y ellos sin saber nada. Se giró donde su amiga, le tomo las manos y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente en el tronco. Esta vez la miraba con tristeza y tenía sus manos entre las de él.

— Harry…. Draco evitó que unos mortífagos me violaran o me siguieran torturando…

— Herms… como fuera, debiste habernos avisado…

— No podía… tú debías derrotar a Voldemort…

— ¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste prisionera y nosotros sin saberlo?

— Sólo unas horas… lo suficiente para no olvidarlo jamás… - Hizo una pausa y prosiguió.- Cuando los mortífagos me llevaron a la celda, me empujaron de tal forma que caí sobre una estaca y me lastimé gravemente… ellos se rieron y me dejaron para que me desangrara… No sé cuánto rato estuve inconsciente… solo recuerdo que Draco me despertó para darme agua y para decirme que me sacaría de allí… estaba a punto de morir por anemia…

— ¿Él te curó? ¿Draco? ¿El por mismo que tú y yo conocemos?... Eso es...

— Increíble… pues yo tampoco lo creí… y supongo que él, al comienzo, tampoco se lo creyó… pero fue él quien me llevó a un hospital muggle en donde me operaron de urgencia y me extirparon el bazo… Pero luego el mismo Draco me sacó del hospital ya que, cuando su padre se dio cuenta de mi huída, dio orden de registrar todos los lugares posibles, buscándome… hospitales incluidos… Ahí fue que Draco me llevó a un departamento que su tía Andrómeda tenía en el centro de Londres… y sí Harry, Draco y yo solos…- Le dijo esto último mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?- Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

— Si te refieres a que si estuvimos juntos… como ¿pareja?- Harry asintió.- Pues sí. Draco y yo estuvimos juntos… y nos enamoramos… pero ahora él está casado con otra…- No pudo aguantar el llanto. Harry la abrazó.

— Tranquila… mi Hermione… ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?

— No podía… estábamos en guerra… y no podía exponerlo… y si su padre casi lo mata con esos azotes por haber salvado a Megara, ¿qué habría sido de Draco si Lucius se hubiese enterado de que su propio hijo me ayudó a escapar? ¿qué habría sido de Narcisa? Peor, si se hubiese enterado de que se había enamorado de esta sangre sucia… ¡por eso Draco no te quiso reconocer… ni a ti… ni a mi… ni a Ron! Tenía la esperanza… él y su madre de que tú podías destruir a Voldemort y liberarlos a ellos.- Hermione seguía llorando en los brazos de Harry. Ahora su amigo comprendía todo…

— Y ese test… ¿era por…?

— Sí… creí que estaba embarazada de Draco… pero no fue así… él me había dicho que si salía positivo, que le avisara... y huiríamos lejos… lejos de todo…

— A ver, Herms.- Harry la miró de frente.- Si tanto te amaba, ¿por qué demonios entonces se casó con otra?

— ¡Porque yo se lo pedí! - Ahora Harry no entendía nada.- Esa mujer lo engañó... lo hechizó para embarazarse... y yo le dije que se casara porque ese hijo no tenía culpa de nada.

— Oh. Hermione y por eso que te casas con Ron… para que Malfoy no piense más en ti…

— Así es…

— No Hermione, no puedes seguir con esta farsa… tú no amas a Ron…no puedes ni debes casarte… si te casas con será un infierno para ambos…

— Ron me ama… sé que con el tiempo yo también podré llegar a quererlo.

— Querer no es lo mismo que amar. Yo te quiero a ti… pero amo a Ginny, ¿entiendes la diferencia? – Hermione sonrió. Claro que entendía la diferencia.

— Sinceramente no sé cómo pudiste llegar a sentir algo por ese… hurón… pero por lo que vi en el juicio… podría asegurar que él te ama… y siento que está sufriendo tanto o más que tú… Creo que la decisión de casarse no era la más acertada. Estamos casi en el siglo 21… hay muchas madres solteras…

— Las hay. Pero yo no sería capaz de llevar en mi conciencia el haber dejado a un hijo sin su padre… Tú Harry, te criaste sin tus padres… Luna perdió a su madre siendo muy niña y yo creí a los míos perdidos… No, Harry, el hijo de Draco debe estar con él y con su madre… él debe formar un hogar con Astoria…- Hermione cubrió su rostro por las lágrimas y Harry la volvió a abrazar.

— No te cases con Ron, por favor Hermione…

Eso último fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Ginny que se acercaba a la pareja, pues los había visto desde lejos y vio que Hermione lloraba. En realidad se había acercado a ellos pues quería disculparse, pero las últimas palabras dichas por Harry la dejaron inmóvil. Sin embargo, sus pasos al llegar fueron lo suficientemente audibles para que Harry girara su cabeza.

— Gin…

— Bien. Escuché lo suficiente… Quédense juntos… le diré a Ron… aún hay tiempo de detener esa boda.

— ¡No Ginny! No es lo que crees.- Hermione soltó a Harry y alcanzó a tomar el brazo de Ginny.- No es lo que te imaginas… Harry te ama a ti… Yo adoro a Harry, es mi amigo… nada más…

— No te creo.- Hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse de su amiga.- Te gusta que los hombres te sigan… Mi hermano… Dean Seamus… hasta George babea por ti… y… y ahora Harry… ¿Desde cuándo es que ustedes dos se entienden y se ven a escondidas?

— Ginny, Hermione está sufriendo… no es lo que te imaginas… además ya basta de tus celos enfermizos…

— ¿Enfermizos?

— Gin… por la confianza que alguna vez me tuviste… déjame solo con Hermione… por favor… Y no vayas con el chisme donde Ron… no hagas más escándalo… acá no hay nada de lo que yo me deba avergonzar o esconder. Hermione es mi amiga… y no tiene cerca de ella, a más familia que tú o yo… así que por favor, deja de hacer escenitas y luego conversamos, ¿sí?

Ginny sintió que las palabras de Harry eran verdaderas y que ella sólo estaba haciendo el ridículo. Se tragó sus palabras. Limpió su rostro de las lágrimas y se retiró del lugar, no sin antes darse cuenta de que Hermione tenía el rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Si tuviera en realidad algo con Harry, ¿estarían allí en Hogwarts tratándolo a vista de todos? Si tuviera algo con Harry, ¿por qué entonces en vez de estar feliz, estaba triste? Esas preguntas la amargaban más. Sentía que se había equivocado. A veces los celos ciegan a las personas, pensó. Y ahora la habían cegado a ella. Se iría al cuarto. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Harry… y esperaba que la perdonara…

— Oh… Harry… ve con Ginny… ella está mal…

— Tanto ella como Ron tienen celos enfermizos… supe que te hizo una escena en el cafetín del Ministerio…

— Todos se dieron cuenta.- Hermione volvió a sentarse en el tronco, mientras jugueteaba con una piedra que luego lanzó al hielo del lago, provocando una trizadura.

— Herms... ¿qué dice Malfoy de tu matrimonio? ¿has hablado con él?

— No… la última vez que conversamos fue cuando llegué de Australia… y ahí me contó lo de Astoria… sé que se casó por una pequeña inserción en "El Profeta"… pero no hemos hablado. Me ha enviado muchas lechuzas, pero se las he devuelto. Él debe estar con ella… y olvidarse de mí.

— Pero ¿sabe que te casas?

— Con el inmenso titular del "El Profeta" y las entrevistas de Ron… ¿Quién no se entera, no?

— Sí… claro.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En que él y tú son un par de cobardes…

— ¡Harry!

— Sí… si fueran firmes en sus sentimientos los dos… juntos habrían luchado… si no que se rindieron antes de dar la pelea. Aun estás a tiempo Hermione…

— ¿Y destrozarle el corazón a Ron? Él está tan ilusionado…

— ¿Ilusionado? No Herms, esa no es la palabra. Será mi amigo, pero creo que el hecho de casarse contigo lo hará acreedor de un status especial dentro del mundo mágico. Imagínate, dos héroes de guerra casados. Eso lo hará popular.

— No pienses mal de Ron… él…

— Lo conoces tanto como yo, Hermione. Y debes saber qué terreno estás pisando.

Hermione miró a su amigo sin entender. ¿Por qué Harry dudada tanto de Ron? ¿Sabría algo que ella no?

— Bien Herms… creo que te debo dejar… supongo que te arreglarás para tu cena de esta tarde ¿no?

— ¿Cena?

— ¡Tu compromiso! Es hoy. Debo ir a ver a Ginny, también estamos invitados.

— ¿Crees que irá?

— Veré cómo la convenzo. Y tú tranquila y piensa bien las cosas.- Harry besó la mejilla de su amiga y se retiró a la Torre de Gryffindor en busca de su novia.

A eso de seis de la tarde Ronald Weasley vestido elegantemente, con terno color beige, afeitado al ras y luciendo una fresca sonrisa esperaba a Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione hacía una hora que estaba arreglada, pues tanto Parvati como Lavander se habían preocupado de peinarla y maquillarla, dejándola hermosamente presentada. A Ginny no la había visto desde la discusión de la tarde. Suponía que se había ido con Harry directamente a La Madriguera o a Grimmauld Place. Sólo sabría si seguía en pie eso de ser su madrina de matrimonio en un rato más, cuando fueran a cenar a su casa…

Ron al ver a Hermione bajar por las escaleras, quedó boquiabierto. Su novia estaba bellísima, lucía un vestido en color negro unos centímetros por sobre su rodilla con gaza transparente en color rosa sobre el pecho y sin magas. Además llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto, en color negro, dejando ver las uñas de sus pies, femeninamente pintadas de rosa. Su peinado era un moño desordenado, con unos mechones lisos que caían por su rostro. Y el maquillaje, suave pero a la vez atrevido, marcando sus ojos en tonos negros y plata.

— Estás bellísima.- Dijo dándole la mano y ayudándola a bajar por los escalones.

— Gracias. Tú también te ves bien.- Ron se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella lo agradeció, porque ya veía que Ron le estampaba uno de sus tradicionales besos robados, entre torpes y poco suaves.

— Tengo un traslador listo.-Le informó.

— ¿Un traslador? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

— Tengo contactos en el Ministerio. No iba a dejar que mi hermosa novia viajara por la red Flu… o desaparecernos… ya sé que no te gusta… así que lo hice por ti.

— Gracias Ron.- Él le sonrió y avanzó hasta la mesa de centro que estaba cercana a la chimenea, allí había una caja de zapatos muggle, que justo en ese momento comenzaba a centellear.

— ¿Lista?- Ella sólo asintió. Pero por dentro sus nervios estaban que reventaban.

Se aparecieron justo en la entrada de la casa de Hermione. Era la primera vez que Ron iba a esa casa y, a pesar de verse tan seguro de sí, sentía nervios. Mal que mal, era la cena de compromiso. Ambos escucharon voces adentro, suponían que ya Molly y Arthur habrían llegado. Molly había insistido en irse antes, pues quería ayudar a poner la mesa, así como debía utilizar el horno para calentar unas empanadas que había traído. Según ella, la receta debía seguirse al pie de la letra, ya que no era lo mismo hacer las empanadas en el horno que cocinarlas con magia.

— ¿Entremos?- Le dijo Ron. Hermione miraba el cielo… no sabía por qué… pero ese día, sentía que el cielo estaba más triste que nunca.

— Sí, claro.- Ronald entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras Hermione tocaba la puerta.

Fue Jean quien abrió y de inmediato abrazó a su hija. Esta sabía el motivo por el cual su hija se casaba y, a pesar de desaprobar la decisión de ella, había optado por apoyarla. Esperaba que recapacitara o definitivamente terminara enamorada de Ron. Aquel chico que ella conocía desde que su hija había ingresado al Colegio Hogwarts.

La sorpresa fue mayor, al ver que adentro estaba Harry y Ginny. Esta última lucía bellísima con un vestido rojo hasta los pies y su cabello tomado pulcramente. Al verla, de inmediato se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó.

— Lo siento, Herms… soy una tonta

Hermione no le respondió, sino que sólo la abrazó. Esperaba que Harry no le hubiera contado la verdad. Aunque conociendo a su amigo, sabía que este respetaba los secretos.

— Gracias Ron, por las flores… son bellísimas.- Le dijo Jean, agradeciendo la tradición de flores blancas tanto a la hija como a la madre.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y mientras todos conversaban. Molly habló para iniciar el protocolo de la petición de manos antes de cenar.

— Bien… creo que es hora de comenzar.

— Sí…claro. Joseph y Jean Granger: nosotros, Arthur y Molly Weasley, venimos a vuestro hogar a pedir formalmente la mano de su única hija, Hermione Granger, para desposarla con nuestro hijo, Ronald Billius Weasley.- Dijo Arthur en tono solemne.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente al sentir que Ron le apretaba la mano. Harry bajó su mirada al piso. Sabía que eso era otro error más en la cadena de errores que había generado su amiga, al no darle espacio a Draco para corregir juntos el hechizo cometido en su contra.

— Nosotros aceptamos a Ronald Weasley como el futuro esposo de nuestra hija, Hermione.- Respondió Joseph.

Se escucharon aplausos de Molly y Ginny. Harry abrazó a Ronald y Jean corrió a abrazar a su hija.

— Sólo espero que seas feliz. - Le dijo al oído.

En ese momento, un mozo que Jean había contratado para esa ocasión, repartió las copas de champagne y Ron tomó la palabra:

— Quiero brindar por mi hermosa futura esposa… Hermione…Weasley… .- Dijo haciendo alusión al nuevo apellido que llevaría Hermione.- Y quiero pedirle que acepte esta nueva proposición.

Hermione dejó de sonreír. ¿Con qué la sorprendería ahora Ron delante de todos?

— Como sabrás el mes de noviembre es un mes de exámenes en la academia, ¿no es así Harry?- Su amigo lo corroboró con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.- … y por lo tanto no podríamos irnos de luna de miel… así que… ¿qué te parece si adelantamos la boda para dos semanas más? Mi madre tiene todo planeado.- Molly aplaudía al lado de Ron.

Hermione creyó morir… ¡Dos semanas más! Miró a Harry que negaba disimuladamente con su cabeza, pero tanto Molly como Arthur estaban radiantes de felicidad. Por otra parte su padre estaba contentísimo (eso también por las copitas de más que se había tomado) y su madre… sabía que Jean acataría lo que ella decidiera. En fin… mientras más luego se sacara la espina… menos le dolería. Sonrió y levantó su copa.

— Sí, Ron… que sea en dos semanas más…

Ron la abrazó y besó delante de todos, mientras Joseph Granger salía a abrir la puerta, pues alguien estaba golpeando, al abrir unos flashes los dejaron casi ciego. Era un fotógrafo del "El Profeta", seguido por la infame periodista Rita Skeeter.

— Buenas noches, gracias por invitarnos Ron.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

En la mañana Draco Malfoy, luego de verificar que Astoria durmiera tranquila, en la cama que era de él… puesto que él había optado por dormir en la cama pequeña, salió al comedor a desayunar. Ese lunes debía hacer guardia desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las doce de la noche en el hospital. Aún no tenía definido si aceptaba o no lo de "Médicos sin Fronteras"… tenía muchos caminos qué elegir: Si quedarse con Astoria por un tiempo, si irse ya… si cambiar de universidad… si buscar a Hermione…o directamente raptarla. Rió con esta última posibilidad. Era una leve sonrisa en medio de los días tristes que había vivido… la pérdida de su hijo le había quitado la ilusión de ser padre y lamentaba enormemente el dolor que habría de estar sufriendo Astoria, a pesar de no quererla.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, mientras su elfina le servía el desayuno y leía el periódico que ya estaba dispuesto en su lugar. Lo primero que vio fue la foto del titular: Era Ron y Hermione, ambos con copas en las manos y detrás de ellos los padres de cada uno. El titular decía: "El Compromiso formal de los Héroes". Draco sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría leyendo esa noticia. Pero lo que terminó de amargarle el desayuno fue lo que la periodista había escrito…. "- Han adelantado la fecha del matrimonio. No, queridos amigos. Ya no será a finales de noviembre, sino que en dos semanas más. El día 05 de octubre estos tórtolos contraerán matrimonio. Yo me pregunto, ¿por qué habrán adelantado la fecha? ¿Sera, acaso que pronto tendremos otro colorín en las filas de Gryffindor?"

Draco se levantó de silla y salió rumbo al hospital. Se enfrascaría en su trabajo para olvidar que el amor de su vida estaba pronto a casarse con otro. Pero ella no se libraría tan fácilmente de él. Era Draco Malfoy y se había jurado que Hermione Granger le pertenecía.


	17. La boda

Durante el desayuno en el gran salón de Hogwarts, Daphne Greengrass recibió la lechuza que le enviaba su madre. Al abrirla intuía que nada bueno le traía. No acostumbraba a recibir cartas de sus progenitores, así que temiendo alguna nefasta noticia, procedió a abrirla mientras salía a los pasillos del castillo, para tener privacidad. Al leerla se dio por enterada de que la comedia de su hermana continuaba: Susan le informaba que Astoria había perdido al bebé que esperaba. –"¡Pobre de mi madre!"- Pensaba.- "-Esa estúpida junto a mi padre la siguen teniendo engañada… Creía que iba a ser abuela"- Esa situación ya no daba para más. Había visto cómo Granger pasaba largas horas sentada frente al lago… andaba sola… y a veces Harry Potter la visitaba. Sabía que esa boda, que Ronald Weasley anunciaba a todo el mundo con bombos y platillos, era solamente la fachada para encubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de ella. Sabía que la separación de Malfoy y Granger tenía sólo una culpable: su hermana Astoria. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la maldad de ella?

Por otra parte también se imaginaba que Draco debía estar sufriendo horrores por la pérdida de su hijo. Conocía al famoso Príncipe de Slytherin, y por muy insensible que pareciera, burlesco y a veces hasta malcriado, podría asegurar que con ese tipo de cosas, que incluían a la familia, él no jugaba ni transaba. Así que estaba segura que Draco tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien. Aunque claro, sin el bebé de por medio, el camino le quedaba libre para ir en busca de su verdadero amor. Pero conociendo a su hermana, podría decir que esta no escatimaría en embustes e intrigas con tal de mantener a Malfoy a su lado. Sumado también a la avaricia de su padre, que era obvio que tenía metida su mano en esto, ya que era todo muy bien planeado para que el "cerebrito" de su hermana lo hubiese pensado ella sola. No, Kenso Greengrass era otro que tenía una escala valórica distorsionada, en donde los primeros lugares de su pirámide figuraba el engaño y la mentira, seguidas por la traición y la deslealtad. Ese era su padre. Lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que cuando lo enfrentara, desataría su ira en contra ella. Atacaría su punto débil: su orientación sexual. ¡Pero qué más daba…! ya era mayor de edad y poco o nada le importaba la opinión de su padre o si la desheredaba o no, total, ya ni fortuna tenía…

Ese día que recibió la lechuza no quiso viajar de inmediato, a pesar de que la Directora le daba la opción de que utilizara la chimenea de la dirección. Sin embargo, ella prefirió esperar unos días. Puesto que sabía que todo era una mentira. Pero, su madre había vuelto a enviar otra misiva, esta vez, dirigida a la Directora de Hogwarts, en donde le pedía encarecidamente que Daphne visitara a su hermana. Así que, a pesar de ser día viernes (hacía casi una semana del supuesto aborto de su hermana), y que lo había planificado para estudiar con sus compañeros, no tuvo más remedio que tomar sus cosas e irse por el fin de semana a su casa en Copenhague, Dinamarca.

Al llegar por la chimenea de la casa, luego de sacudirse un poco la ceniza de sus hombros, vio que Narcisa Malfoy estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, leyendo un libro, ajena a toda la maldad que se cernía en torno a esa unión obligatoria de su hijo y de Astoria.

— Buenas tarde, Cissy… - Saludó amablemente.

— Hola Daphne… ¡Qué bueno que has llegado! Tu madre ha estado deseosa de que vinieras pronto… Astoria ha sufrido tanto…

— Me lo imagino.- Decía mientras utilizaba su varita para subir sus maletas hasta su habitación.- ¿Dónde está ahora?

— ¿Astoria?

— Mi madre.- Respondió.

— Creo que en su habitación. No ha dormido bien, ya que ha acompañado a tu hermana durante todos estos días.

— Claro. Y mi padre ¿está?

— Sí, ambos, Kenso y Astoria, están en la biblioteca.

— Gracias, los iré a saludar… luego voy por mi madre. Permiso Cissy.

— Adelante hija.

Daphne se dirigió de inmediato a la biblioteca. Quería que la vieran y que supieran que ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ocurría. Eso debía acabar de una buena vez. Basta de mentiras y de engaños y de hacer sufrir gratuitamente a la gente.

Al entrar vio a su hermana que reía de buena gana con los pies puestos sobre el sofá, ojeando una revista muggle de moda, junto a Kenso quien se tomaba un trago en su escritorio detrás de algunos pergaminos.

— ¡Uy! ¡Pero qué cara de funeral tienen ambos…! Se nota que acabas de perder a tu hijo y tú, a tu nieto…-Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Daphne… creí que no vendrías… - Astoria se incorporó y de inmediato borró la socarrona sonrisa de su rostro.

— No estaba en mis planes venir, querida hermana… sólo que prácticamente nuestra madre me obligó a que te viniera a consolar… veo que has llorado como una Magdalena…- Su sarcasmo e ironía estaban a flor de piel.

— ¡Basta Hija! Debes entender que…- Kenso se puso de pie e inmediatamente arrojó un hechizo silenciador a la puerta.- …nuestra situación económica es precaria… y que lo único que podemos hacer es colgarnos de la fortuna de los Malfoy.

— ¡Ya! ¡Está claro que Draco Malfoy te entregará así como así una de las empresas para que las administres…! ¿Acaso no sabes que esas empresas se manejan prácticamente solas? ¿Y que los gerentes son magos que están en esos cargos por generaciones?

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Le preguntó Kenso.

— Leo la parte de finanzas del ""El Profeta""… con esto del juicio se le ha dado gran cobertura a lo que es el patrimonio de algunos ex mortífagos y cómo Lucius Malfoy fue tan inteligente que antes de caer en desgracia traspasó todos sus bienes a su hijo, y este resultó al final ser un héroe de guerra…

— Pero bueno, hija… como sea él no lo puede saber nada de lo ocurrido.

— Astoria, hermana, recapacita… no puedes seguir con esa mentira… has dañado a mucha gente.- Daphne se puso frente a su hermana intentando convencerla.

— ¡Si te refieres a la sangre sucia de Granger…! ¡Pues poco y nada me importa! ¡Que se pudra en sus lágrimas! Draco Malfoy es mi esposo…. Y esa poca cosa no me lo quitará.

— ¿Cómo sabes de Granger? – Eso la extrañaba. Nada indicaba a Hermione Granger como "Mía", la ex novia de Draco.

— Draco es predecible... he atado cabos hermanita mía… además… el muy estúpido habla dormido.

— Entonces seré yo quien le abra los ojos…. yo se lo diré. No quiero ser parte de este embuste tan horrendo… no sé en qué momento me cambiaron a mi hermana y a mi padre.- Añadió Daphne con tristeza. Mientras volteaba para abrir la puerta. Momento en que Kenso aprovechó y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, cayendo su hija desmayada al piso.

— Pero padre... ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Astoria corrió alarmada a socorrer a su hermana, pero esta se encontraba inconsciente.

— La mandaré a San Mungo… al sanatorio… tu hermana no está bien… sufre de delirio.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto. Ella no está loca.- Astoria casi lloraba al ver a Daphne allí tirada.

— Desde ahora sí. Y tú, pequeña estúpida… me harás caso y seguirás el plan al pie de la letra… ¿Entendido?- Kenso levantó a Astoria de un brazo apretándolo más de la cuenta. La menor de las Greengrass sintió miedo. No quería terminar como su hermana. Así que no le quedaba otro camino que seguir las órdenes de su progenitor.

En aquel momento Kenso tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número. Astoria frunció el seño… ¿su padre con equipos muggles? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Son prácticos y rápidos.- Dijo él adivinando los pensamientos de su hija. Acto seguido se comunicó con alguien.- ¿Brian? Sí, sí. Todo ok. Mi hija está con delirio… Ya sabes… Y como lo teníamos hablado ella no puede salir de San Mungo… por largo rato… inventa cosas… que es antisocial… que es agresiva… ¡qué sé yo! Debes tenerla sedada constantemente ya que es muy peligrosa. Sí… sí, te entiendo… bueno cuando tengas un sanador de mente me avisas… mientras tanto, mantenla aislada. No, no te preocupes… manda la cuenta… pagaré lo que sea.- Colgó. Astoria aún no podía creer de lo que era capaz de hacer su padre producto de la avaricia. Mejor seguir de su parte sino quería ser la próxima

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Susan Greengrass estaba destrozada por lo ocurrido con su hija Daphne y por el reporte que le había entregado su médico tratante. Ambos, tanto ella como su esposo Kenso Greengrass, se encontraban en el despacho del medimago que dirigía el hospital de magos, quien le había informado que Daphne, producto de un desequilibrio mental, a raíz por alguna situación traumática, que iban a estudiar, había desarrollado un cierto tipo de psicopatología sicótica, de ahí que imaginara situaciones e inventara situaciones. Por lo mismo la mantendrían sedada por un tiempo y sin visitas para que pudieran estabilizarla.

Lo que Susan no se imaginaba era que Kenso y el medimago jefe de San Mungo tenían todo planeado para mantener por mucho tiempo silenciada a su hija. A Kenso poco y nada le importaba el sufrimiento de Daphne. Total para él, su hija había dejado de ostentar ese título desde el momento en que advirtió que ella era diferente al resto. Por lo que él no iba permitir la vergüenza de tener una "desviada" en su familia. Así que eso de tenerla encerrada en San Mungo era una idea que había madurado desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora, ella misma daba el motivo para encerrarla. No dejaría que por temas "éticos" de quien no tenía ética él iba a perder la mina de oro que estaba en sus manos. No, eso jamás. Así que ahora Astoria tenía doble trabajo y debía aprovechar su posición de Señora Malfoy para darle a él lo que, producto de malas inversiones, había perdido. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer entonces.  
>Luego de ser testigo de cómo su hija era conducida dormida en una camilla por unos enfermeros hacia las salas de aislamiento del hospital, ambos decidieron que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa.<p>

— Susan envía de inmediato una lechuza a Hogwarts… avisa que Daphne está enferma. – Le dijo Kenso a su esposa una vez que estuvieron de regreso y mientras encendía un habano para ir a fumarlo al jardín de la casa.

— Voy a ir yo misma. Debo hablar este tema con la Directora MgGonagall… quizá luego ella pueda retomar el año escolar…. O cuando esté mejor, pudiera avanzar materias vía lechuza.- Más que decirlo a su esposo, lo estaba pensando en voz alta.

— ¡Yo te acompaño madre!- Era Astoria que venía bajando la escalera usando un vestido bastante holgado, parecía que ahora sí estuviera embarazada.

— Pero… ¿estás en condiciones de desaparecerte? Tú aún ni siquiera practicas la desaparición por ti misma. – Le recordó Susan.

— Me llevas tú, entonces. Anda… quiero ver el colegio… y saludar a una persona muy especial.

— ¿A quién? Por lo que sé estás enviando y recibiendo lechuzas constantemente.

— Quiero saludar a la heroína de guerra, a Hermione Granger.- Dijo mirando de reojo a su padre quien le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Y eso hija? ¿Por qué? Desde cuándo te interesa mezclarte con esa gente.

— ¡Ay madre…! Es que salen tantas noticias de ella en "El Profeta", que me muero si ella no habla conmigo…

— Esa es mi hija. No le interesa la condición inferior de ciertas personas…- Le dijo Kenso.

— Y a todo esto, ¿cómo quedó mi hermana? – Preguntó cambiando de tema para evitar mayor interrogatorio por parte de Susan.

— Estará dormida por bastante rato… luego, según lo que dijo el médico, se elaborará un plan interventivo especial para tratar su psicosis.- Decía Kenso acercándose a la licorera de la pared y preparándose un trago para acompañar su habano.

Si bien para Astoria la actitud amenazadora de su hermana no le gustaba ni le convenía para nada, sinceramente igual le dolía el hecho de que estuviera encerrada. No era una delincuente, ni una loca… pero el hecho de querer dejarla en evidencia frente a su esposo no lo podía dejar pasar y por tanto, tenía que estar de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre. En cuanto a lo que se venía… estaba a punto de echar a andar su plan maestro. Ese que alejaría para siempre a la sangre sucia de Granger de Draco Malfoy.

— Bien… entonces vamos de inmediato.- Susan tomó algunos documentos que acreditaban el ingreso de su hija al hospital y tomó la mano de Astoria para desaparecer y aparecer, al cabo de unos largos segundos, en las inmediaciones de Hogwarts.  
>Astoria tenía unas ganas enormes de vomitar. Esa sensación era horrible, con razón muchos magos o brujas detestaban la desaparición a pesar de ser medio más rápido.<p>

— Te dije… es molesto… posiblemente la sensación de mareo te dure un par de horas.  
>— No importa… ya me sentiré mejor.<p>

Al cabo de unos minutos habían ingresado al Castillo Hogwarts y Filch, el celador, las había conducido hasta la oficina de la Directora.

— Mientras tú conversas con la Directora y le explicas lo ocurrido a Daphne, yo iré a saludar a mis amigos… nos vemos en el comedor ¿te parece bien?

— Sí, claro. Trata de no demorarte… pues no creo que tarde mucho con la Directora.

— Sí, madre. Lo que digas.

Astoria sabía muy bien a dónde debía ir primero. Conocía a la perfección el castillo y suponía que lo primero que debía hacer era ir al sector en donde estaba la torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo no hubo necesidad de llegar hasta allá, ya que en el camino se encontró con algunas ex compañeras que la saludaron alegremente. Sin dar muchos rodeos les preguntó si habían visto a Hermione Granger.

Por su parte Hermione, como siempre, estaba sentada frente al lago, en el gran tronco que hacía unos días había sido testigo de la conversación que había tenido con Harry Potter. Desde ese día, que fue el de la petición de mano, ya habían transcurrido diez… restaban solo cinco para su matrimonio. Mientras que Ron se había dedicado a dar entrevistas, a dar detalles de la boda… parecía que la novia era él… daba lujo de detalles… que los invitados… que las flores… que la fiesta… pero en cambio ella, solo se había limitado a guardar silencio.

Por otra parte su madre trabajaba en su ajuar de novia, y a petición expresa de Hermione, sólo le pidió cosas sobrias… nada ostentoso. Sin embargo, Molly había insistido en enviar el tocado… un velo largo y una diadema que Ron había mando tallar especialmente para la novia. Eso sí era ostentoso. Era una corona, como de reina, con incrustaciones de diamantes y zafiros blancos, montados en un cintillo de plata y oro. Al verla, aquel día durante el desayuno en La Madriguera (un día después de la petición de mano), creyó que era una broma. La familia de Ron siempre fue limitada de recursos, ¿cómo es que Ron se había gastado una fortuna en esa joya? Pero Molly le había dicho que no se preocupara, que su hijo había hecho buenas inversiones y que por lo demás, ella se lo merecía. Pero Hermione dudaba de eso de "buenas inversiones" ya que conociendo cómo era Ron y su nula destreza en matemáticas, ¿cómo es que ahora se dedicaba a invertir?

— Te calas de frío…. y la pregunta es por qué… podrías estar con tu novio calentándote ¿no? - Hermione bajó de su nube. Esa voz ella no la conocía y al parecer a su dueña tampoco. Al mirar de frente se encontró con una muchacha de cabello castaño, muy bien peinado, unos ojos verdes llamativos y… ¿embarazada? Ya caía en la cuenta. Era Astoria Greengrass… ¿pero por qué diantres estaba allí?

— Perdón… pero yo no te…

— ¿Conoces? Deberías. Soy la esposa de Draco Malfoy… a él sí lo conoces… me imagino.- Le dijo mirando con desprecio a Hermione. Lamentablemente Astoria sabía que ante la mujer que tenía frente, tenía mucho qué perder. Si bien ella era la esposa de Draco, la madurez y la belleza de Hermione le llevaban la delantera. Por eso debía ser cauta y jugar sus cartas con suma delicadeza.

— Claro que lo conozco.

— Este… Mira, yo no vengo en son de guerra. Sé lo que ocurrió entre ustedes.- Astoria cambió su rostro endurecido por una sublime mueca angelical y una voz con un timbre suave. Se sentó al lado de Hermione, quien se alejó unos centímetros.

— No sé a qué te refieres.- La miró de frente.

— Mira… Draco me lo contó todo... me dijo que durante la guerra ustedes dos tuvieron algo que ver.-Hermione no podía dar crédito a esas palabras. Sabía que Draco no podía revelar ese secreto… - Y que bueno… que tú te habías enamorado de él… yo... sinceramente lo siento por ti… ya lo conocías… todo un príncipe ¿no? Quién no se querría acostar con Draco Malfoy, ¿no?

— A ver… Astoria, ¿cierto?- A la joven le molestó que Hermione, adrede, fingiera no estar segura de su nombre.- No sé a qué viene tu comentario. Yo me caso dentro de unos días… y no tengo nada que ver con Dra… con Malfoy…

— Ahora quizá no. Pero antes sí… Granger, debes sabes que Draco te ha mentido… Me imagino que te dijo que yo lo había hechizado.- Eso lo dijo adivinando pues no sabía a ciencia cierta si Draco le había confesado eso a Hermione o no.- Pero no es así…. Él y yo siempre nos hemos gustado… y bueno… tarde o temprano resultaría esto.- Y le mostró su vientre. Hermione ya había reparado en lo abultado de su panza y sentía un dolor angustiante enorme en su pecho.- No hubo ningún hechizo de por medio, Granger.- Hermione sólo la miraba. Estaba muda. Eso no podía ser cierto.- Granger… casarte con tu novio de siempre es lo mejor que puedes hacer…. Draco jamás te reconocería ante la sociedad… él mismo me lo dijo... incluso se avergüenza de tu nombre de origen muggle… por eso te llama Mía.

— Hermione sintió que temblaba por completo. Sólo ella y Draco sabían de la existencia de ese nombre. ¿Entonces por qué Astoria se lo decía?

— Él confía en mí… y por eso me lo ha contado todo. No importa que no me digas nada… sé que estás en shock por esto… pero debes saber que Draco Malfoy jamás… jamás se fijaría en ti Granger… siento mucho que te hayas hecho ilusiones… pero ya ves… se casó conmigo y ahora vamos a tener un hijo… así que, como te dije, lo mejor es que tú hagas tu vida…

Astoria se puso de pie. No sabía si sus palabras habían surtido algún efecto en Hermione, ya que ella estaba inmóvil. Ni un músculo de la cara se le movía. Pero sus ojos vidriosos estaban fijos en Astoria.

— Por otra parte… también temo por mí y por hijo. Draco es tan poco predecible… pero igual creo que en cualquier momento querrá buscarte… o raptarte… ve tu a saber… siento a ratos que te ve como su propiedad y posiblemente no quiera que te cases. A lo mejor te ofrece que seas su amante… no sé si tú quieras ser "la querida de Malfoy" o la "Otra"… porque siempre yo seré la esposa legal… la verdadera.- Hermione la seguía mirando. No entendía como alguien con un rostro angelical y más encima con un bebé en su vientre podía tirar tanto veneno en una sola dosis.- Debes estar preparada para todo… si ya una vez te mintió diciendo que lo hechicé para embarazarme… es muy posible que también te mienta y te diga que he perdido a mi hijo, o algo por el estilo.- Hermione la miró fijamente sin entender, ¿de dónde sacaría eso? Conocía muy bien a Draco y con eso él no jugaba.- Bien… te dejo… - Quiso terminar luego, ya que el silencio de Granger la incomodaba.- …no le hace bien al bebé que yo camine tanto y menos que hable…o me emocione con ciertas situaciones. Felicidades por tu matrimonio, Granger… Adiós.

— Adiós.- Le contestó con voz ronca, producto del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Al ver que la muchacha se alejaba rumbo al castillo, soltó el llanto amargo. Se resbaló del tronco y calló sentada en la fría nieve llorando abrazada a sus piernas. ¿Cómo era posible que Astoria supiera del nombre que Draco le decía en la intimidad? ¡Nunca existió la tal pócima que Draco le había dicho! Ahora entendía todo. Era imposible que un mago de la categoría de Malfoy confundiera o no reconociera un filtro tan básico como la Amortencia. Era una excusa tan sosa y sin sentido la que él le había inventado, que ahora comprendía todo. Por eso había inventado que fue hechizado….

Y por otra parte… ahora entendía por qué él la llamaba distinto... porque jamás él… jamás Draco Malfoy se fijaría en una sangre sucia como ella… No era "Mía" una palabra que reunía la posesión y el nombre femenino, sino que era "Mía"... un disfraz simplemente… un nombre para ocultar la vergüenza de haber estado con una… con alguien como ella.

No supo cuánto rato estuvo helándose en la nieve cuando decidió volver a la torre. Aceptaría el beneficio que le había ofrecido Minerva MgGonagall y se iría ese mismo día a su casa. Estaría esos últimos cinco días de soltería preocupándose de su matrimonio. Al fin y al cabo, Ronald, con todos sus defectos, siempre le había demostrado que se sentía orgulloso de tenerla con él… de lucirse con ella del brazo y decirle a todo el mundo cuánto la amaba. No lo dudaría más. Ron era el hombre con el que se casaría y con el que intentaría olvidar para siempre a Draco Malfoy.

-

Draco había intentado por su parte ver la forma de ir a ver a Hermione al Castillo Hogwarts, incluso cuando se enteró de que Daphne estaba enferma quiso, aprovechando el ahora parentesco que tenía con la mayor de las Greengrass ir a Hogwarts, sin embargo, Narcisa le había dicho que ya Susan y Astoria habían ido a informar de la enfermedad de Daphne. A Draco le sonó extraño que Astoria acompañara a su madre, ya que desde que había perdido a su hijo pasaba confinada en su habitación. Él deseaba que pronto se repusiera, para poder conversar seriamente con ella. No quería dilatar más la situación.

Mientras arreglaba sus cosas en el casillero del baño de los médicos del hospital, llegó el doctor Garret, jefe de su carrera y que también ejercía la medicina en aquel lugar.

— Malfoy…

— Profesor… - Dijo dándole la mano a su maestro.

— Qué bien que hayas aceptado estas horas… Me parece que has elegido bien.

— Así es… trabajar en emergencias me ha servido mucho… pero aún no sé si la traumatología sea mi especialidad.- Decía guardando la bata blanca en el casillero.

— En "Médicos sin Fronteras" necesitamos de todo… así que sea cual sea tu especialidad, bienvenido seas.

— Gracias profesor… aunque aún no sé si acepte o no su ofrecimiento… he pensado en regresar a Inglaterra… bueno, en realidad aún tengo varias cosas en mi vida privada que debo solucionar antes.

— Espero que elijas lo que realmente te gusta… igual te informo que en diciembre partirá un contingente a Sudán y otro a Etiopia… con que me digas un día antes… teniendo tu pasaporte en regla… te subes de inmediato a nuestro avión.

— Lo tendré presente, profesor. Gracias por considerarme. Y gracias también por interceder ante la Facultad de Cambridge… me han respondido que puedo continuar la práctica en Londres.

— Vas bien recomendado muchacho y recuerda que yo sólo considero a los mejores. Que no se te olvide eso, Malfoy.

Luego de esa breve conversación, se retiró a descansar. Ya que en la noche tenía una reunión con el abogado que había contratado, el que le rendía las cuentas semanales en relación a las empresas, tal como lo hacía Lucius. Además, esperaba que una vez que terminara la práctica profesional en la unidad de emergencia (E.U) pudiera darse una vuelta al menos en las dos empresas que tenían su sede en Londres. Ya tendría tiempo para visitar las dos que tenía en Estados Unidos. Debía pensar bien los pasos a seguir. Quería vender las dos de América y solo dedicarse a las europeas. Además su nuevo negocio no tenía nada que ver con vender o fabricar productos… quería dedicarse al área de la salud. Así que era muy probable que ya empezara a analizar a fondo la posibilidad de instalar una gran clínica privada en Londres… tanto para muggles como para magos. Ya era hora que a San Mungo le llegara competencia. Estaba seguro que podía unir la medicina de ciencia con la medicina de magia… muchos magos a veces morían porque su afección no podía ser tratada con medios mágicos. Existían males, como el cáncer, por ejemplo, que era tan complicado para los muggles como para los magos, que estaba seguro que al unir ambas ramas podía resultar algo bueno. Debía aún barajar bien esa idea y por supuesto, buscar socios.

Como había realizado un turno de casi 48 horas seguidas en el hospital, solo al ver la cama se tiró en ella, sin reparar si Astoria dormía en la cama grande o no. No pensaba dormir en la cama pequeña que era dura e incómoda, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó en la cama y se quedó dormido profundamente. El cansancio era enorme.

Astoria que estaba en la ducha, al salir vio que Draco dormía plácidamente en la cama, decidió que era hora de salir. Ya Draco no le impedía salir de la habitación. Es más, podría asegurar que hasta estaba más "simpático" con ella. Debía festejar su acertada entrevista con Granger, en donde ella había marcado su terreno y le había dejado claro quién era la Señora Malfoy. Así que llamó a una amiga muggle con quien solía salir (sin decirle por cierto que ella era bruja) y se iría a bailar. Eso a ella le encantaba y deseaba regresar a esos sitios muggles en donde se bailaba y se escuchaba música estridente. En cierto modo, su cuerpo le pedía salir de casa. Aunque por otro lado, viendo a Draco acostado en la cama… podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad y meterse nuevamente a su lado… pero no. Ya había hecho planes y no los cambiaría.

Draco despertó a eso de las tres de la tarde. Había sentido el despertador en la mañana, pero como tenía descanso, lo apagó y siguió durmiendo. En realidad había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se sentó en su cama y vio que la cama de frente estaba intacta. Él seguía con la ropa del día anterior y Astoria no estaba por ningún lado. Luego sintió un hielo en el pecho, ¿qué día era el que estaba viviendo? ¿Lunes? ¿Martes? ¡No! Él estuvo casi dos días en el hospital trabajando… y eso había comenzado el martes… por lo tanto era día jueves… ¡jueves 02 de octubre!

— ¡Demonios! ¡Hermione se casa mañana-!" Como si un resorte se hubiese activado, saltó de la cama. Debía pensar… actuar… Nunca se imaginó que cuando no se precisa el tiempo este transcurre más rápido.

— ¡Rácine!.- Gritó mientras se quitaba la camisa para meterse en la ducha. De inmediato apareció la elfina doméstica haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

— Mande mi amo.

— El Prof…- Pero antes que terminara su petición, la elfina ya le había entregado el periódico.

— ¿Algo más mi Señor?

— No. Puedes retirarte. ¡Ah! Un café… cargado…

— Si mi Señor… se lo traigo de inmediato.

Mientras la elfina desapareció, Draco tomó el diario y comenzó a hojearlo; debía encontrar algo… si tan solo faltaba un día, alguna noticia había de encontrar y sí, allí estaba. Decía que Hermione estaría los cinco últimos días de soltería con sus padres… haciendo uso del beneficio que le había otorgado la Directora de Hogwarts.

— ¡Idiota!- Se dijo él mismo. - ¡Debí hace rato ir a buscarla!

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se metió de inmediato en la ducha, debía actuar lo antes posible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione por su lado estaba sentada frente al espejo en su habitación. Su cabello lucía perfecto… liso, incluso un tono más claro. Durante la mañana su madre la había llevado a un salón de belleza para hacerle ese trabajo tan femenino y delicado a su hija. Debía adelantar un poco, ya que al otro día se casaría al medio día, por tanto no habría mucho tiempo para arreglar el cabello.

Miraba el espejo y en él se reflejaba el hermoso vestido de novia que estaba a su espalda. Blanco y largo y en su silla el velo con la corona. Una caja blanca en donde estaban sus zapatos y en la esquina, unas bolsas de tiendas en donde había todo tipo de lencería que sus amigas le habían regalado. Incluso su madre le había regalado una lencería blanca para que usara junto al traje de novia.

— ¡Ridícula… todo blanco… todo puro…! Si Ron supiera… me odiaría…- Recordaba que en la noche anterior Ronald la había ido a ver y habían conversado cosas triviales y se acordaron de la guerra. Pero no hubo oportunidad para hablar de ellos o de que ella pudiera sincerarse con él, pues Joseph no se había despegado de la pareja. Hermione estaba segura que su padre pensaba que Ron quería robarle la virginidad a su hija antes del matrimonio…

En sus manos tenía la carta de Draco… aquella en donde le decía que iba a estudiar… y que la amaba, ¿Cómo pudo mentirle de esa manera? ¿Cómo pudo decirle que había sido hechizado? ¿Y si al final todo era una mentira…? Él, desde hacía tiempo, que tenía algo que ver con Astoria… por algo a ella no la llamaba por su nombre… y claro, tal como se lo había dicho Astoria, era porque el hecho de ser una impura, no la hacía digna del amor de Draco… era una sangre sucia y por eso Draco la llamaba Mía… no mía, de posesión, sino que al final era sólo un nombre para reemplazar el de Hermione, como tantas veces lo había pensado desde que esa mujer se había aparecido en el patio del colegio.

Mientras sus lágrimas caían a la carta, provocando que la tinta se corriera, sintió que su madre ingresaba a la habitación.

— Hija, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas para tu padre y para mi… unos detalles para la boda de mañana… Iremos juntos…

— Sí... vayan… yo me quedaré acá… no saldré para ningún lado… quiero estar descansada para mañana…. - Dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Estás segura de esto hija? Yo sé que tú no amas a Ronald… es un buen chico… pero tú…

— Madre, seré feliz con él. Así que tranquila. Sé lo que hago y lo que es conveniente para todos.

Jean no dijo más nada y no siguió insistiendo. Sólo se retiró de la habitación sabiendo que su hija estaba a punto de cometer el error de su vida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco apareció afuera de la casa de Hermione justo en el momento en que Jean y Joseph salían de la casa. Suponía que Hermione se había quedado adentro.

Intento visualizar el interior de la casa, pero al parecer Hermione había puesto un hechizo, pues su mente chocaba con un muro, por lo que le era imposible aparecerse en el interior. Debía tocar la puerta, cual muggle.

Al tocar la puerta, no escuchó respuesta. Así que simplemente con un "Alohomora" abrió la cerradura e ingresó. Subió sigiloso la escalera. Supuso que la habitación de Hermione era la del fondo, pues era la única con una puerta color rosa y con una inscripción fuera: "Mi hijita" (de seguro el padre, siendo Hermione niña, le había puesto esa plaquita de madera).

— Te ves hermosa… no te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos.

Hermione sintió que se congelaba en el momento. Un hielo que subió por sus pies y se detuvo en su boca. Era la voz de Draco. Era su perfume que inundaba la habitación. Estaba detrás de ella.

Se giró y lo vio parado allí. ¿Cómo había ingresado? Tenía los hechizos puestos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le gritó.

Draco notó que la mirada de ella no era misma que había visto en el juicio. Era dura y con resentimiento. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué presentía que algo había ocurrido durante esos días? ¿Sería que ella y la comadreja habrían llegado a más? ¡Dios! los celos… había intentado obviarlos…. evitar pensar en ella entre los brazos del pobretón Weasley, pero era inevitable no pensar así. Al fin y al cabo, se casarían y tarde o temprano ella terminaría perteneciéndole por completo a la comadreja rastrera.

— ¿Por qué tienes la casa llena de hechizos? ¿Pensaste que te podrían raptar? – Le preguntó tratando de sonar natural y cerrando tras de sí la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione.

A Hermione le extrañó que dijera "podrían" ¿por qué no dijo "Yo te podría raptar"? ¿Por qué no se incluía? Si esos hechizos estaban puestos precisamente por él.

— Por ti… por ti los puse.- Respondió segura.

Draco se acercó a ella, pero Hermione intentó alejarse, chocando con la silla del tocador.

— ¿Por mí? ¿Ahora eres adivina? – Su paciencia se acababa.

— Supuse que podrías venir.- ¿Dónde había dejado su varita…? Debía defenderse… Pero Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba buscando.

— ¿Buscas esto? ¿Por qué dejas tus cosas en cualquier parte?- Draco le mostraba la varita la cual no pensaba entregársela. ¡¿Por qué mierda se había fijado en una mujer tan difícil como Hermione?! Otra habría saltado de alegría al verlo a él… a Draco Malfoy justo el día antes de su boda, como un caballero andante intentando raptar a damisela en peligro.

— ¡Devuélveme mi varita!

— No, hasta que conversemos.- Draco guardó la varita de Hermione en su chaqueta.

— No sé a qué has venido…. – Intentó mostrarse serena cruzándose de brazos.

Draco miró a su alrededor y vio el vestido de novia… los zapatos… la corona… Se acercó y tocó el vestido. Era suave y realmente hermoso. No pudo evitar sentir una extraña punzada en el pecho.

— La novia lista… Todo dispuesto para tu show… - Dijo con sarcasmo.

— No deberías estar acá… Tu esposa te necesita.

— ¿Astoria? ¿Necesitarme? No. Ya no.

— No seas cínico, Malfoy…

— ¿Malfoy? volvemos a los apellidos… ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- Pero no hubo necesidad de diálogo. Ahora caía en la cuenta. No tenía para qué utilizar la legeremancia… entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido.- ¿Astoria? ¿Tuviste una amena charla con mi "señora esposa"?

— ¡Pues sí! ¡Y me dijo toda la verdad…! ¡Jamás utilizó Amortencia contigo! ¡Está embarazada! y más encima le contaste todo lo nuestro…. ¡Sabía mi nombre! ¡Me dijo Mía! Por qué…

Pero antes que terminara de hablar, Draco la había rodeado con sus brazos y la había besado con furia, devorando su boca una vez más. Necesitaba tanto aquello. Ella luchó por soltarse pero deseaba tanto sentir los suaves y sensuales labios de Draco que no quiso seguir luchando… solo se rindió al beso que añoraba de hacía tanto rato… ¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre! ¡Cómo lo deseaba! y sin embargo… la duda…

Draco abrió los ojos… vio a Hermione… vio a Astoria… vio el veneno… Soltó a Hermione y la miró a los ojos, ella no pudo soportar la mirada y lo abrazó pegándose a su pecho y llorando.

— Mía… no creas lo que te dijo esa harpía.

— Cómo lo sabes…

— Lo intuyo… lo que te haya dicho no es verdad… debes creerme…

— Draco… cómo puedes… - Se zafó de sus brazos y volteó hacia el espejo, apoyándose en el mueble.- Vas a ser padre… y yo me voy a casar mañana.

— Ni yo voy a ser padre, ni tú te vas a casar.- Hermione ya sabía que Draco negaría el embarazo de Astoria, ella se lo había dicho.

— No mientas. La vi… la vi embarazada hace unos días.

Draco la tomó por los brazos e hizo que girara.

— ¡Sabes que no te he mentido! ¡Sabes que jamás jugaría con algo así, Hermione Granger! ¿Cómo es que de un día para otro le creas a una desconocida más que a mí? Ella no está embarazada… perdió al bebé… se cayó por la escalera justo el día del juicio en mi contra.

— ¿Se cayó? pero… ¿por qué entonces dice algo así?

— Porque es una víbora…

— Me dijo "Mía"…

— Supo que yo te decía Mía… porque he de haber dicho tu nombre y el de Mía… dormido... o cuando me dio la poción… ¡o qué sé yo! Hermione… mi amor… no le creas… yo te amo.

— Draco… yo… yo me voy a casar.

— ¡Pero por la misma mierda, Hermione! ¡Dale con la estupidez de sufrir gratuitamente! ¡Te hice caso y legalmente la víbora de Astoria es ahora mi esposa! Pero ya nada me liga a ella… nuestro hijo no existe… y yo… yo estoy libre… y no me vengas con esos cuentos de que debo estar a su lado para apoyarla… No. Sabes que de caritativo no tengo nada. Soy egoísta, sí, lo soy… y muy territorial con lo que es mío… y tú Hermione, entiéndelo bien… eres mía… te guste o no y ahora mismo te vas conmigo.

La tomó del brazo, pero por más que quiso desaparecer con ella de la habitación, simplemente no pudo. Algo tenía esa casa… al principio pensó que solo era un escudo protector que le impedía aparecerse en su interior, pero ahora resultaba que tampoco podía desaparecer desde el interior.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— No puedes tú aparecer ni desparecer acá…. supuse que vendrías… que intentarías algo… por eso…

— ¿Lo supusiste? o Astoria también te envenenó con aquello.- Ella guardó silencio.- Ya veo… veo que le escuchas más a ella que a mí.

— ¡Es un tema de mujeres, Draco! Alguien no puede jugar así como así con la vida de un hijo… ¿Cómo es que ella me dice que está embarazada y tú me sales con que ella perdió a su hijo antes…? ¡Yo estoy segura de lo que vi y oí!

— No busques escusas para casarte con ese pobretón… me conoces… no soy de los que ruegan, ni exige que le crean…

— Lo sé, Draco. Te conozco…

Hermione avanzó hasta la puerta de su habitación para invitar a Draco a retirarse. Pero la puerta no se abría.

— Si no puedo salir yo… tampoco tú.- Draco se acercó a Hermione por la espalda y la abrazó fuertemente, tomándole un seno, casi apretándolo. La pilló desprevenida, jamás él había sido tan brusco, que dio un pequeño gemido de dolor.- ¿Te has acostado con Weasley?- Hermione creyó morir con esa pregunta… ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué se había creído que iba se acostaba con cualquiera? pero al pensarlo se sintió ridícula. Ronald, no era cualquiera era su novio… su prometido… y ella se había acostado cientos de veces y practicado el sexo como se le había ocurrido con Draco, sin inhibiciones, ni tapujos… y él no era su prometido.  
>— No.- Respondió casi temblorosa, al sentir la boca de Draco besando su cuello, mientras que la mano libre había bajado hasta su entrepierna.<p>

— ¿Te ha besado? ¿Te ha tocado así como lo hago yo?

— No.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Y mañana le vas dejar que se acueste contigo y que te haga su mujer! ¿Has pensado en ello? no estarás bajo el efecto de un narcótico… sentirás todo… Hermione, todo…

— ¡Draco basta…! - Quería que siguiera tocándola… pero sabía que no debía…

— ¿Basta? Qué no te gusta que toque así.- Su mano había entrado por debajo de su blusa y su sostén… ahora acariciaba el pecho… jugando con el pezón, mientras su lengua lamía su cuello.

Hermione sabía que esas caricias en extremo eróticas e íntimas la encendían por completo. Draco estaba detrás de ella y sentía que su movimiento pélvico había provocado una erección que era lastimera sentirla y no poder probarla…

Draco mientras besaba su cuello y ambas manos recorrían el cuerpo de su Mía, la giró quedando la boca de ella a expensas de la de él… Con una mano, tomó su pelo e hizo que lo mirara de frente… las pupilas de ambos estaban dilatadas… y sus mejillas leventemente sonrojadas… Draco no lo pensó, abrió su boca y metió su lengua en la de ella… llegando al confín de su garganta. Hermione sólo atinó a desabotonarle la camisa... quitársela para por fin tocar el torso desnudo y bien cuidado de Draco…

— Te amo Hermione.

— Lo sé… yo también te amo….

Draco la tomó de la cintura, y la llevó hasta la cama. Sin embargo fue él quien se sentó y a ella la dejó de pie, mientras suavemente, bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, y dejaba que este se deslizara hasta el piso… mientras besaba su ombligo, Hermione se quitó la blusa… y él comenzó a acariciar su pechos y a bajar su lengua hasta donde comenzaba el bikini negro de ella. Hermione sintió que su excitación estaba al límite.

Le tomó la mano y la acostó en la cama… mientras siguió con su juego besando la prenda femenina.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y sólo dejó que Draco inventara. Sintió cuando corrió el bikini hacia un lado y su boca besaba cada parte íntima de ella. No pudo aguantar más… sentir la suavidad de la lengua de él en una parte que jamás había probado alguien… era por demás lujurioso… su corazón estaba por estallar sabía que si no se contenía tendría un orgasmo…

— No te reprimas amor… quiero darte el mejor del placeres.- Le dijo y Draco terminó por quitarle la prenda y seguir devorando a su Mía… cuando sintió que ella estaba por llegar al orgasmo, rápidamente se quitó su pantalón y el bóxer, y la penetró fuertemente. Tanto que Hermione dio un grito de dolor combinado con placer. Draco terminó en su interior, justo cuando ella sintió un segundo orgasmo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Draco aún seguía sobre Hermione y dentro de ella. Sabía que el silencio de Hermione, era porque estaba llorando. Se apoyó en ambos brazos y se levantó unos centímetros, sin salirse de su cuerpo, mirándola de frente.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que piensas hacer, Mía? ¿Reaccionarás con él, así como lo haces conmigo?

— ¡Draco, por favor no sigas! ¡Ya bastante tengo con ser tan…!

— ¿Débil? ¿Débil conmigo? ¡Débil con quien debe ser! ¡Conmigo eres mujer… con nadie más!

— Draco suéltame… ya basta…

— ¿Basta? ¿Sabes que desde mañana la comadreja te pedirá más que esto? - Y sin darse cuenta Draco, que aún seguí con su erección, otra vez le hacía una embestida. Esta vez ella sintió dolor.- Te hará suya cuantas veces quiera... y cada vez te pedirá más… ¿estás dispuesta a ello? A sentir el olor de él… su semen dentro de ti ¿Estás dispuesta?- La besaba con furia y hasta sintió que rosó con sus dientes su labio. Mientras otra vez el fuego hacía presa fácil de ambos. Hermione no quería sentirse una cualquier siendo infiel a su novio… pero ¡Si Draco era el amor de su vida! no podía negarse al placer de hacer el amor nuevamente con quien verdaderamente amaba y deseaba.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Acaba de vestirse. Hermione en cambio estaba con su bata y algo despeinada. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche. Ambos habían escuchado cuando los padres de Hermione habían llegado a la casa, pero no hicieron ruido para evitar despertar a su hija.

— Mañana estaré en el departamento de Andrómeda. Estaré allí… esperándote… No te casarás... ¿verdad?

— Draco… tú estás casado... vas a ser padre…

— Hermione… cree en mi... ¡Por un puto segundo, cree en mi! Como te dije no te voy a obligar a nada…

— No quiero ser tu amante.

— Acabas de ser mi amante, Mía. Date por enterada.

— Sabes a qué me refiero.

— Déjame desaparecer.- Dijo de repente cambiando de tema radicalmente.

— ¿Te vas?

— ¿Quieres que me quede a complacer a la novia? Mañana, si te casas tendrás todo el sexo con el hediondo de Weasley… ¿no te excita eso? ¿Tener sus manos metidas en ti? ¿Le dijiste que no eras virgen? ¿Le dijiste que este mortífago te sacó tus primeros gemidos de placer? - Ya estaba cansado de pedir y no recibir. Hermione no era una niña que no tenía discernimiento. Sabía muy bien el suelo que estaba pisando. Pero también debía saber que él era Draco Malfoy, ya bastante habían jugado con él como para que la mujer que amaba también lo hiciera. Sabía que Astoria tenía mucho que ver en la negativa de Hermione. ya vería esa pequeña harpía con quien se había metido. Pero por ahora, su norte era Hermione. Ella debía ser leal con él… confiar… y eso a él también le dolía… sí, a pesar de haber sido tan fuerte, de haber soportado tanto… sinceramente el hecho de la desconfianza de ella, al punto de negarse a la felicidad, lo descolocaba por completo.

— No me hables de esa manera.

— ¿No te gusta que te hable sucio? No te entiendo Hermione, recién gemías como leona en celo entre mis brazos y ¿ahora te niegas a escuchar unas cuantas verdades? Deberías ya conocerme. De tierno, no tengo mucho. Menos de paciente. La paciencia se acabó. Escúchame bien, bruja sabelotodo: yo te amo… no te lo repetiré… no te he engañado… Astoria no está embarazada… y estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti… tú debes ser quien dé el siguiente paso… Te espero mañana en el nido. Anda… deshaz el hechizo.- Draco le entregó la varita que había guardado en su chaqueta.

Hermione tomó la varita - "Finite"- murmuró y Draco desapareció de inmediato.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se miraba al espejo. Se veía hermosa. Su vestido blanco con incrustaciones de piedras, entallado en la cintura, con un sugerente escote y un velo translúcido la hacían ver cual princesa de cuentos de hadas…

Sí, allí estaba ella de pie frente al espejo de su habitación, pero no miraba su reflejo… sino que la cama que estaba a su espalda. En esa cama no hacía ni un día que había estado con Draco Malfoy… en donde la había hecho suya otra vez… esta vez, había gritado y gemido de placer como nunca… no se contuvo... Sólo quería hacerlo sentir bien a él y ella desahogar todo el deseo contenido.

Sentía que el aroma de él estaba impregnado en su piel. Sentía que él seguía dentro de ella… bueno, obvio… había hecho el amor con él hacía sólo unas horas… y sabía que parte de él aún circulaba dentro de su cuerpo… Y aun así se iba a casar ¿Era propensa entonces al martirio por gusto propio? ¿Por qué no lograba creerle a Draco que Astoria había sufrido un aborto? ¿Era que Astoria era tan vil, tan poco mujer, tan insensible, que había sido capaz de utilizar a su hijo muerto como excusa para alejarla a ella de Draco?

Sintió un dolor tremendo al darse cuenta lo débil que había sido el día anterior… apenas Draco la había besado, ella había desatado su deseo y lo había devorado por completo. ¡Lo amaba tanto! que olvidó por completo su ética… su pudor… sus valores… todo se iba por la borda…. Sólo deseaba sentirse deseada y amada... Pero aún así, no podía dejar de lado su compromiso. No podía jugarle de esa manera a Ronald…. a su prometido… a su amigo de infancia y amor de adolescencia. Lo quería mucho… sí, "quería" tal como se lo había dicho Harry… "Querer no es lo mismo que amar" y ella amaba a Draco… y si lo amaba tanto, ¿por qué dudada entonces? Y, por otra parte, si él la amaba como decía amarla ¿por qué entonces no fue más firme con ella y… la raptó? Si bien el hechizo de desaparecerse estaba activo en la casa… entonces por qué no la arrastró a la calle para desaparecer con ella? ¿Por qué Draco incluso se mostró hostil? ¿Se había cansado de ella? Mejor así. Él estaba casado... con un hijo en camino y ella no dejaría plantado a Ronald Weasley en el altar…

Se miró al espejo… ya basta de mirar la cama y de sentir el aroma a perfume varonil en el ambiente… Solo al ver su reflejo en el espejo, reparó en lo que colgaba en una esquina de éste. El dije de plata que Draco le había regalado, en donde estaba la leona y la serpiente, y que ella se lo había arrancado de un tirón el día que supo que Astoria lo había hechizado… y que producto de aquello, ésta había quedado embarazada.

Lo tomó entre sus manos. Estaba reparado. Lo apuñó fuertemente contra su pecho y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

— Draco… mi amor….

Sintió entonces unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Se limpió con cuidado las lágrimas del rostro, para no estropear el maquillaje.

— Adelante.

— ¿Lista? - Era Joseph que elegantemente vestido de frac abría la puerta.- Tu madre se acaba de ir junto a tu tía Sophie en el coche de ella. Tú y yo nos vamos en la limosina que envió Ron.

— Sí, padre, como digas… bajo de inmediato…

Joseph cerró la puerta y Hermione puso el dije en su mano, dio un par de vueltas la cadena en su muñeca y luego cerró el seguro. Bajó el velo cubriendo su rostro y tomó el ramo de flores que estaba sobre la cama. Su corazón latía con fuerza… estaba a punto de decir "Sí" para toda la vida... y no precisamente al hombre que amaba. Pero así debía ser. Draco ya estaba casado y casándose ella, todo se acabaría… él podría vivir con su esposa… una bruja de linaje puro y con su hijo… Mientras que ella intentaría ser feliz con Ron… con la familia de él que tanta veces la había hecho sentir una más.

Inspiró fuerte y tragó en seco… se tragó el nudo en la garganta que otra vez se había formado. No quería llorar. No iba a llorar. Sería una novia radiante y feliz que haría feliz a su esposo. Y… fingiría… no le diría a Ron que hubo otro hombre antes que él… no. Usaría la técnica que muchas otras brujas utilizaban… fingirían su primera vez… y eso haría ella. Ya lo tenía arreglado. Cada vez se sorprendía más de lo maléfica que podía llegar a ser… de lo absurda que estaba siendo y de lo inconsecuente que era con ella misma. Pero al fin y al cabo, así debía ser. No sería ella la culpable de separar a un niño de su padre.

Bajó los escalones. En la planta baja estaba su padre esperándola. Al verla dejó el trago que se estaba tomando y avanzó para darle la mano y ayudarla a descender los últimos escalones.

— Siempre soñé con este momento. El día que entregara a mi hijita al hombre que la haría feliz. Soy feliz mi pequeña, porque tú lo eres.

— Gracias papá.- Respondió con voz ahogada.

— Estas emocionada mi pequeñita… pero debes estar contenta… tus padres estamos felices.- Sabía que su madre se había ido antes porque estaba en contra de aquella decisión, a pesar de que la acataba, sabía que era su detractora y que jamás aceptaría ese matrimonio en donde amor era lo que menos existía.- ¿Nos vamos? Estamos retrasados en casi una hora…. y nos queda un largo camino que recorrer aún.

No respondió solo comenzó a avanzar como una autómata, como un condenado en el pasillo de la muerte.

Afuera estaba una elegante limosina… con un rozón gigante de cinta en el capó y sendas cintas blancas lo adornaban. También podía ver a algunos vecinos que salían a ver el auto…y por sobretodo querían ver a la novia. No todos los días se casaba alguien… así que al saber que la hija de los dentistas contraía matrimonio, era obvio que sería el comentario obligado de ellos. Sintió algunos aplausos de parte de algunas mujeres y más de algún: "Felicidades" o "Buena suerte".

Subió al auto, acomodando la cola del vestido y el velo. Sabía que eso era molestoso… pero jamás se imaginó a qué punto.

Comenzó a mirar por el vidrio mientras el vehículo comenzaba su marcha hasta La Madriguera. Serían por lo menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de trayecto. Allá la esperaba el típico toldo en donde se celebraría el matrimonio… los invitados… los padrinos…y… el novio.

Escuchaba que su padre hablaba del día de su matrimonio, hacía 25 años… de la música que había puesto y en qué hotel había sido la recepción. No quería resultar grosera y pedirle que guardara silencio. Que no quería escuchar a nadie…. que sólo quería ver sus recuerdos y recordar a Draco… pero lo dejó hablar… al final de cuentas no lo escuchaba.

Recordaba la primera vez que vio a Draco en la escuela… la primera vez la había insultado. Si bien se sintió horrible al ser señalada como "Sangre sucia" sintió que Draco la consideraba… aunque fuera como una escoria…pero no le era indiferente. Jamás se habría imaginado que unos años más tarde terminarían amándose… enredados en una cama y deseándose el uno al otro…. jamás pensó que llegaría a tal nivel de complementariedad con alguien… jamás pensó que ese alguien sería Draco Malfoy… el hurón oxigenado… el malcriado… el hombre que le había salvado la vida… y al cual hoy debía olvidar para siempre… A no ser que…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley daban vueltas y vueltas afuera de la carpa. Adentro estaban todos los invitados… y ya se comenzaban a impacientar… Pero por sobretodo ellos… puesto que Ron no había llegado aún y él debía haber recibido a los invitados, sin embargo sus padres tuvieron que asumir esa responsabilidad.

Molly salió de La Madriguera hecha una furia…. seguida de su esposo Arthur…

— ¡Nada…! ¡Este niño no está por ningún lado…!

Harry tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Durante la mañana Ron había dicho que se iba a juntar con una mujer que era miembro del Wizengamot… no entendió muy bien… pero al parecer era una de las juezas que allí trabajaban. No le preguntó mucho, no quería indagar… pero eso era lo único que sabía de su amigo. Si era el día de su boda, ¿Por qué trataba temas laborales o académicos con alguien? Ese día debía ser especial, dedicarlo única y exclusivamente a su novia.

En ese instante se percataron de que a lo lejos aparecía la limousine que traía a la novia junto a Joseph, su padre.

— Harry ve tú… que no se acerque… No me gustaría ver a mi amiga sola… esperando… mientras Ron…

Harry asintió y salió corriendo a encontrar a Hermione, para evitar que llegara a la ceremonia, no estando aún el novio presente.

Mientras Harry corría al encuentro de su amiga, llegó una lechuza que se detuvo en una maceta cercana a Molly, y traía consigo…un…

— ¿Vociferador?

— No Molly, es más que eso… es una carta… un carta hablada…- Arthur la tomó y de inmediato la carta se transformó en una especie de pequeña neblina…

— "Este es tu sueño, Hermione… - Mientras retumbaba la voz en todo el lugar… los invitados se miraban unos a otros sin comprender qué ocurría.- Una boda a todo dar… con invitados… gran banquete… una mágica torta… flores… música… un vestido de princesa…. y yo... tu príncipe… el estúpido que tapará tu manchada imagen… quería verte así… sola… abatida… ¿crees que no sabía que te habías metido con el mortífago ese? Lo supe desde hace mucho… y esperaba el momento en que me lo confesaras… pero no lo hiciste… guardaste silencio intentando hacerme creer que me casaba con una mujer pura… luego de haberte revolcado con ese asesino. Sí amigos… porque esta señorita… heroína de guerra… se metió nada más y nada menos que con… -

— ¡Eso no nos interesa! ¡Basta!.- El mismo Arthur Weasley había realizado un movimiento con su varita para evitar seguir escuchando a su hijo, en un tono de voz que no era de él… manchando la imagen de Hermione que venía a casarse… ¿Por qué su hijo había descargado su ira de esa manera?

Molly estaba silente… y veía cómo la gente comenzaba a cuchichear. Jean estaba horrorizada y llorando. Vio a lo lejos la limosina con su hija y salió corriendo a su encuentro. Debía evitarle el mal rato de dar la cara a los invitados, luego de ese descolocado discurso del que se decía el hombre que tanto la amaba.

Mientras tanto Harry había logrado llegar hasta la limosina que se había detenido debido a las señas que éste le había realizado.

La portezuela se abrió y descendió Joseph, con la corbata suelta y su rostro no era el de un padre feliz llevando a su hija al altar… era más bien de preocupación.

— ¡Hermione! - Gritó Harry abriendo la puerta que daba al lugar contrario por donde había descendido Joseph. Pero adentro no estaba. Ahí no había señales de su amiga.

— Desapareció. Hace unos diez kilómetros… de un momento a otro vi que dijo algo… y… simplemente desapareció…- En ese momento llegaron corriendo al lugar, Molly, Jean, Arthur y Ginny.

— ¿Ron?- Preguntó Harry.- ¿Apareció Ron?

— Fue horrible, Harry… mi hermano está loco… mandó una carta sonora… tenía todo planeado para dejar a Hermione plantada en el altar… ¿y Hermione…? ¿Dónde está ella?

— Creo que ella también dejó plantado a tu hermano, Ginny…- Todos miraron entre sí, sin entender.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy luego de llegar de la casa de Hermione, y sin tiempo a darse una ducha para quitarse el sudor provocado por aquella sesión de sexo y del perfume a jazmín de mujer, sintió que su beeper vibraba, prueba inequívoca de que lo llamaban urgente del hospital. Ya era tarde, pero igual debía presentarse a pesar de que esas serían las últimas guardias antes de regresar a Inglaterra. Total, al otro día se iría en la mañana al departamento a esperar a Hermione, porque estaba seguro que ella no se casaría con el pobretón cabeza de fuego. Sabía que sus palabras habían calado hondo en ella y que no se iba a casar. La conocía. Sabía que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella… pero ella debía también poner de su parte en esa relación y comenzar a tomar las decisiones correctas.

Así que sin dar más rodeos, tomó su vehículo y se dirigió al hospital. Efectivamente, estaban con una emergencia, puesto que un bus de pasajeros había desbarrancado en una cuesta, dejando unos cuantos muertos y muchos heridos.

Esa odisea lo mantuvo ocupado toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana… Cuando se desocupó ya eran pasadas las 14:00 hrs., supuso que ya la boda se habría celebrado (esperaba que no) puesto que estaba planificada para medio día. Bien, iría a su casa, se daría una ducha y se iría al departamento a encontrarse con Hermione.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Astoria vio que Draco se metió en la ducha, mientras ella tenía en su poder "El Profeta", una edición especial, puesto que el ejemplar de la mañana ya lo había ojeado. Al abrir el diario, casi se le cayó la cara de la impresión: "Fallida boda de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Ambos se plantaron en el altar" y siguió leyendo… hablaba de que ninguno de los dos se había llegado al altar. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Estaba segura que ella había convencido a Granger de su embarazo, de que Draco no la amaba y de que se había burlado de ella….

Con esa noticia su matrimonio con Malfoy definitivamente se iría por la borda. Estaba segura que Draco no dudaría en ir en busca de la sangre sucia. No, eso no podía pasar. Era ahora o nunca… debía actuar rápido antes que su esposo saliera de la ducha. Así que sin dudarlo sacó la varita que tenía en su velador y apuntó al ejemplar de "El Profeta".

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Draco salió cambiado de ropa del baño, con una sonrisa tranquila, listo para irse definitivamente del lado de Astoria, a quien había ignorado olímpicamente cuando había llegado a casa. Sabía que ella le debía un par de explicaciones. Pero ese día no se las pediría. Iría a encontrarse con Hermione. Su Mía… con la cual por fin podría estar para siempre y formar con ella un hogar.

— Mira Draco… al fin la sangre sucia se casó con el ordinario de Weasley.- Como si hubiese visto lo peor del mundo, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver el titular de "El Profeta" que Astoria le acaba de entregar: "Y vivieron felices…" así decía el titular del periódico en donde se veía a Hermione vestida de blanco besando a Weasley durante su matrimonio.

— Se casó.- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta y sin mirar a Astoria y sin decir más nada, salió de la habitación, no sin antes haber tirado el diario al suelo.

Astoria lanzó un grito de alegría. Había acertado. ¡Lo había logrado! Al fin los había separado para siempre. Draco creería que la estúpida de Granger se había casado con Weasley… ahora el camino a la seducción era solo de ella.


	18. Olvídame tú

Ronald Weasley no podía creer lo que leía en ""El Profeta"": ¡La estúpida de Hermione Granger se había atrevido a dejarlo a él también plantado! ¡La muy descarada no se había presentado a la boda! y, por lo leído en la noticia del diario, el mensaje que había enviado para que fuera escuchado por todos, había sido interrumpido… nada menos que por su propio padre… "-Viejo… ¿cómo pudiste? Siempre tú tan conciliador… si hubieras escuchado todo estarías de acuerdo conmigo con haberla dejado en vergüenza delante de todos"-, pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana tomándose una taza de café… suponía que en estos momentos, de haberse concretado su plan, su madre estaría llorando por lo ocurrido y que Hermione también lloraría por haber sido plantada.

Pero no… todos sus planes se habían ido por el retrete… en esos momentos podría asegurar que Hermione estaba revolcándose con el mortífago ese… aunque bien sabía que Malfoy estaba casado y fuera del país… sin embargo, algo le decía que entre ellos seguía existiendo un nexo. Y la evidencia clara era que "su prometida" no había llegado a la boda.

Sintió unas manos femeninas que lo abrazaban desde la espalda. Él solo tomó otro poco de café y corrió un poco el visillo de la ventana, para cubrir la presencia femenina de algún posible par de ojos que estuviese mirando desde el edificio de enfrente. Sin embargo, no quería alejarse de la ventana, aún quedaba luz del día y quería admirar lo atestado que estaba el callejón Diagon en ese momento.

— ¿Irás a tu casa ahora? - Dana Ryder era una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años que se desempeñaba como abogada y era integrante del Wizengamot. A su haber tenía a cargo la unidad de Asuntos Domésticos del Ministerio de Magia, es decir, tenía a cargo, todo lo que en los juzgados muggles se les llama: de Familia o de Menores. Era bastante mayor que Ron, pero lucía joven. Era menuda, delgada, de facciones delicadas, de ojos negros y cabello oscuro. Su piel era blanca y tenía una voz fuerte y segura. No entendía el trasfondo de la venganza de Ronald, sólo lo veía como un pasatiempo más. Se reía de lo iluso que había sido, pensando en que él iba a dejar plantada a la novia y resultó al final, que ni la novia se presentó al matrimonio.

— No. Prefiero quedarme acá. Me pensaba ir siempre y cuando Hermione quedara destrozada por haberla dejado en el altar… toda vestida y alborotada… pero ya veo que no… y sinceramente, lo que menos quiero es bancarme el sermón de mi madre.

— Ron… ¿cómo vas a recuperar todo lo que invertiste en ese matrimonio? Sobre todo en esa corona que le regalaste a tu novia…. Has perdido mucho dinero, amor… no veo cómo lo podrás recuperar.

— Tengo un plan… y tú me vas a ayudar.- Dijo volviéndose y tomando a Dana de los hombros.

— ¿Yo? Yo no tengo ese dinero… ¿De dónde podría yo…?

— Tú no… pero Hermione sí… - Dana no entendía a qué se refería Ron… pero si estaba en sus manos ayudar, claro que lo haría. Total nada perdía. Al contrario, se ganaba unas buenas noches de pasión con ese joven que la hacía suspirar en el lecho como si tuviera veinte años.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto, Hermione, luego de desaparecer de la limousine que la llevaba a su matrimonio con Ronald Weasley, llegó al departamento que ella y Draco llamaban " Nido", en pleno centro del Londres muggle.

Estaba oscuro y con las cortinas cerradas. No había indicios de vida allí.

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco, acá estoy!- Exclamó mientras se quitaba el velo y arrancó unas cuantas trabas de su cabello al sacar la corona, luego se quitó los zapatos blancos y comenzó a buscar a Draco por la habitación. Gritó su nombre, encendió luces, abrió la puerta de la cocina y lo buscó en el baño… pero nada… ni rastros de que Draco en algún momento haya ido a ese lugar.

— Ha de haberse atrasado.- Pensó y comenzó a quitarse el vestido de novia. Antes de irse a ese departamento, había pasado por su casa y llenado un pequeño bolso con lo necesario. Incluso había traído una caja con alimentos (siempre tenían ese problema en ese lugar), dispuesta a encerrarse con Draco por el tiempo que les diera gana.

Pero comenzaron a pasar los minutos… y nada… esos minutos fueron horas…y nada… de tanto esperar se quedó dormida. A eso de las doce de la noche despertó sobresaltada, y miró alrededor… creyó que todo había sido un sueño y que todavía Draco la tenía "prisionera" en ese departamento… que aún no ocurría la guerra y que ellos estaban recién comenzando a amarse. Se incorporó en la cama y vio su vestido de novia en el suelo. No. Todo era real. Su fallido matrimonio, el haber dejado plantado a Ronald… Draco… su Draco… ¿en dónde estaba?

Se sentó en la cama y buscó una bata para ponerse y ver la hora. Efectivamente, era más de media noche… y Draco no aparecía… pensó que podía estar en el hospital…. o estudiando… pero, conociendo a Draco, en cualquiera de los casos, él le habría avisado… entonces, no entendía qué podría haber ocurrido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

En la Madriguera, luego de lo ocurrido durante la mañana, utilizando mucha magia, los Weasley habían logrado ordenar todo y poner en su lugar las cosas. Ginny había comenzado a devolver los regalos, enviándolos a sus respectivos remitentes, mientras que George partió, sin mayor miramiento, el pastel de bodas luego de lo cual se sentó a comer en un rincón de la habitación.

De Ron, no tenían noticias. Y, por la hora, era posible que esa noche no llegara a dormir. Aunque eso no era novedad para nadie.

Mientras George comía y Ginny ordenaba algunos regalos en la mesa que estaba frente a su hermano, Harry se sentó en el sofá cercano… hacía tiempo que quería preguntarle algo a George, pero la situación no lo ameritaba.

— Si hubiese sabido que Hermione iba a plantar a mi hermano… bueno y que él la iba a plantar también…. creo que habría… - Pero no siguió hablando. Se engulló otra cucharada de pastel.

— ¿Luchado por ella? ¿George tú estás enamorado de Hermione? - George lo miró y encogió los hombros, pero no respondió aunque su silencio y sus gestos confirmaban la sospecha de Harry.- Creo que de Hermione es fácil enamorarse… ella es linda por fuera y por dentro…- No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, con eso dejaba claro que él podría sentir algo más que una simple amistad por Hermione. Ginny que estaba cerca de ambos, se quitó el delantal y se acercó a Harry.

— Creo que debemos hablar…- Tomó a su novio del brazo y lo sacó de la sala. Harry ya suponía que lo que venía tenía relación directa con su desubicado comentario… comentario que por cierto debía haber herido tanto a George como a Ginny.

Ginny salió de la casa y avanzó por el patio de la casa, que aún estaba iluminado por las guirnaldas dispuestas para la fiesta de matrimonio. Avanzó unos pasos delante de Harry con los brazos cruzados como buscando las palabras exactas para expresar lo que debía decirle.

— Harry…

— Ginny… lo que dije recién… bueno, no me hagas caso… sabes que a veces hablo sin pensar.- En realidad no encontraba qué decirle a su novia… le había costado hacerla entrar en razón respecto de sus celos infundados… y ahora él mismo lograba derrumbar lo que con tanto esfuerzo edificó.

— Harry… déjame hablar… no es lo de recién… no es lo que le dijiste a George… Harry, es lo de siempre.

— ¿Otra escena de celos, Ginny? Creo que hoy ha sido un día horrible para todos y no quiero terminarlo con otra de tus…

— Quiero que terminemos. - Harry quedó sin palabras. Se pudo imaginar cualquier cosa, menos que Ginny quisiera terminar con él… era obvio que sus celos estaban desbordados… pero se veía serena, como si de antes ya tuviera planificada esa escena.

— ¿Terminar? Ginny yo te amo… ¡Tú me amas!

— No Harry… yo te amo… pero tú… tú debes aclarar tus sentimientos. Sé que has luchado por mucho tiempo contra ellos… pero ya no puedes más… sé que dentro de tu corazón la quieres a ella… a Hermione… lo que ocurre es que eres tan bueno, que has sido capaz de hacerte un lado… primero por Ron…y ahora… bueno… no sé… "El mortífago" como digo Ron… ¿Sabes a quien se refería?

— No.- Jamás revelaría el secreto de su amiga.

— Sé que sabes… pero como no eres capaz de reconocer tus propios sentimientos, la dejarás ir nuevamente. Harry… tú amas a Hermione… yo me cansé de repetirme que no era así… pero es cierto… ni siquiera tú te das cuenta… como la miras… cómo le hablas… como la entiendes… Harry, ella no es tu hermana… ni siquiera tu mejor amiga, es la mujer que amas… y ahora está sola… No se casó con mi hermano y por algo ha de ser… Ahora tienes el camino libre porque yo te dejo… creo que no me merezco estar al lado de alguien que vive pensando en otra….

— Ginny estás equivocada… yo tengo claro mis sentimientos… amo a Hermione, pero como amiga… como la hermana que nunca tuve…

— No, Harry. Ella no es tu hermana… es una mujer… una mujer inteligente y hermosa… que no se merece a mi hermano… a ese patán que la odia… que no fue capaz de decirle en su cara que sabía que ella tenía a otro… que esperaba este momento para dejarla en evidencia delante de todos y avergonzarla… No… ella no se merece a Ronald… ni siquiera creo que se merezca a ese "otro" que la dejó casarse con Ron… pero tú Harry… tú has estado acá… pendiente… preocupado… le dijiste a ella que no se casara… y te hizo caso… Harry…- Ginny le tomó las manos.- No la dejes sola… temo por ella… Ron… Ron es mi hermano, pero el Ronald de ahora, no es el de siempre… creo que hará algo… y si la amas, por favor no permitas que esté sola… Es tu oportunidad de estar con ella, con la mujer que amas…

— Ginny… Ginny tú eres mi novia… yo te quiero a ti…

— No Harry. Ya no soy tu novia. Busca a Hermione y protégela… vete con ella… sé feliz con ella… yo… yo lloraré unos días… pero luego encontraré a otra persona… no creas que estaré toda la vida pensando en ti… - Le sonrió con tristeza, luego de lo cual le soltó la manos a Harry, y éste vio que los ojos de Ginny estaban llenos de lágrimas a punto de escapar. No entendía cómo Ginny podría estar tan cegada por los celos. Él amaba a Hermione como su hermana… su amiga… Sí… "su amiga"…. amiga que era bella por dentro y por fuera… su amiga que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy… pero que ahora estaba sola… y él no la podía dejar … no podía dejar a su amiga… a la mujer que realmente… ¿amaba? ¿Sería cierto que después de tanto decirle a él que ella no era su hermana y de que Ginny sintiera esos celos horribles, él hubiese terminado enamorado de "su amiga"?

Sus ojos estaban pegados en el piso. Pensaba. Si era así como le decía Ginny, ¿por qué antes no se dio cuenta…? Solo ahora comprendía las ganas enormes de abofetearla que sintió cuando ella le confesó que había estado con Draco antes de ir en busca de los horrocruxes… ahora comprendía ese sentimiento horrible de asco y de celos cuando vio la prueba de embarazo de Hermione.

Ahora y sólo ahora entendía el por qué de esas horas que estuvo sin dormir la noche anterior al matrimonio, pensando en el momento en que ella y Ron se besaran delante de todos, cuando les dijeran "Ahora son marido y mujer"…. Era en este preciso momento que entendía la alegría enorme que le dio cuando abrió la portezuela de la limousine y ella había desaparecido. Si todo eso no se configuraba en un sentimiento de amor… de amor de hombre a mujer ¿qué era entonces?

Ginny se acercó y lo besó en el rostro. Era su despedida.

— Te dejo. Estoy cansada. Nos veremos después… claro que como amigos… ¿vale? Hazme caso… por favor… cuida de mi amiga.

No respondió solo vio como Ginny ingresaba a La Madriguera dejándolo a él con todas las dudas… y su cerebro hecho un lío. Por una vez en la vida estaba abierto a reconocer que su corazón podía pertenecer a otra mujer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kenso Greengrass ingresó a su hija al sanatorio de San Mungo, específicamente a la Unidad de Salud Mental. Daphne, al principio estuvo dopada las 24 horas del día, sin saber ni siquiera de su nombre. Pero hacía una semana que, producto de un cambio de turno, en donde la nueva enfermera había cambiado la poción y en vez de hacerla beber una para dormir, le dio una contra la nostalgia, en base a cacao y glucosa, fue que logró darse cuenta en donde estaba y qué terreno estaba pisando. Desde ese momento fue que cada vez que le daban la poción, se provocaba vómitos, una vez que quedaba sola y lograba evitar que esta hiciera el efecto deseado. Sí, tenía algo de sueño, o flojera, pero no lograban mantenerla dormida todo el día.

En cuanto a su alimentación, sólo era alimentada con suero por una aguja directa a su vena, y su estómago estaba pidiendo a gritos comer algo. No podía seguir así. Debía huir. Sabía que no tendría jamás el apoyo de su madre, que lamentablemente era totalmente dominada por Kenso, menos de él y ni pensar en Astoria.

Pero Draco… a él debía verlo... buscarlo. Aunque ese punto era el menos importante. Lo primordial era pensar en su escapada. Era una bruja inteligente y sana, (no estaba loca) sabía qué terreno pisaba. Así que planearía la mejor forma de huir. Por lo menos, drogada no estaba y por lo tanto tenía pleno control de su cuerpo.

Aquella noche, la enfermera le llevó la poción, e hizo que se sentara en su cama para que se la tomara, como lo hacía noche tras noche. Pero Daphne ya tenía un plan. Apenas la mujer se acercó, saltó sobre ella y logró reducirla. Daphne era delgada y alta y con bastante fuerza, con lo cual logró poner de espaldas a la mujer, amarrarla con trozos de sábanas que había cortado previamente, luego de lo cual le quitó la bata de enfermera y la cofia.

— Daphne… no hagas nada… por favor… hija, será peor si te descubren.

— Bien dicho… "si me descubren" y eso no pasará.- Le dijo segura.

La mujer estaba con ropa interior sentada en el piso, mientras Daphne se abonó la bata y colocó la cofia en su cabeza. Luego de lo cual procedió a revisar a la mujer. En su pantalón estaba la varita de ésta.

— No te lleves mi varita.

— Ahora es mi varita…. "Imperio"- convocó la maldición y la mujer abrió su boca para tomarse ella la poción.- Bien, ahora verás qué se siente.- Decía mientras hacía que la mujer tragara el contenido del vaso.

Luego hizo un hechizo evanesco con lo cual pudo salir de la unidad, caminar por un pasillo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Mientras llegaba a la recepción, notó que las alarmas se activaron. Debía haber en el piso un detector, fue ahí cuando dos guardias se le acercaron para impedir su huida, era obvio que el hechizo allí no funcionaba.

— ¡Bombarda!- Exclamó mientras apuntaba hacía la puerta de salida, la cual se hizo añicos y logró salir del hospital. Afuera fue todo más fácil. Despareció de la vista de todos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco estaba en su despacho en otro hospital… en el Hospital Central de Londres, gracias a su excelente rendimiento académico, Rafe Garret, su jefe de carrera en Dinamarca, había logrado realizar los contactos necesarios para que terminara su práctica en Londres. Ya que hacía una semana se había mudado a su nueva mansión en esa ciudad. No a la antigua mansión Malfoy, sino que a una ubicada en un barrio de elite, pero muggle. Con él, se había traído a Astoria, a su madre y a su elfa.

Definitivamente con Astoria no tenía ninguna relación, sólo la que el papel indicaba. A parte de ello, en esta nueva mansión, él y Astoria tenían dormitorios separados, comían a distintas horas, es decir, casi no se veían. Sólo una noche conversó con ella para dejarle claro que ella iría donde él fuera, y que debía ir a Sudán, pues había tomado la determinación de enrolarse en las filas de "Médicos sin Fronteras", ya que quería poner kilómetros entre él y el mundo mágico… entre él y Hermione…

También había arreglado un par de asuntos referentes a las cuatro empresas que la Familia Malfoy manejaba. Se instruyó que las dos de Norteamérica estaban funcionando bien, dado que los reportes así lo decían. Sin embargo, pidió que en ambas se efectuara una auditoría por lo cual esperaba que ese reporte se lo entregaran dentro de un mes. En cuanto a las dos inglesas, si bien no solicitó auditoría, procedió a dejar a su abogado, Maxwell Steading (también mago), como la cabeza principal de las dos fábricas. Estas decisiones dejaron a Kenso Greengrass casi con un colapso nervioso, porque en ningún momento Draco lo consideró, a pesar de las súplicas de Astoria y de la insinuación directa del suegro. No. Conocía a la gente y sabía que Kenso no era bueno, ni inteligente. Por algo su empresa maderera había quebrado y no quería dejar las suyas en malas manos. Confiaba plenamente en Maxwell, quien se había comprometido a enviarle reportes de continuo.

También, dentro de los ajustes a su vida, se había jurado, desde el día que se enteró de la boda de Hermione con Ronald Weasley no leer nunca más el periódico mágico. Sabía que a ellos el periódico, por ser héroes de guerra, no escatimaría en espacio para darles toda la cobertura que se pudiera. Así que canceló la suscripción, la cual fue reemplazada por el envío del Financial y The Sunday Times, diarios muggles que le servirían para estar al tanto de los movimientos de la bolsa y del mundo muggle, ya que se había jurado mimetizarse con ellos y olvidarse, por un tiempo, de la magia… especialmente de un bruja.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Era el mes de diciembre y Hermione había regresado definitivamente a su casa. Más de dos meses de ir y venir era demasiado. Draco ya no iría en su búsqueda. Se había cansado de esperar. No entendía qué había ocurrido. El dije se mantenía intacto… la serpiente en el cuello de la leona… pero aún así, no tenía noticias de Draco… le había enviado un par de lechuzas, pero ninguna llegó de regreso… pero a pesar de que (suponía) que sus cartas estaban en manos de Draco, de él no tenía respuesta. Además hacía un par de semanas que no dormía bien y sentía cansada. Sentía que físicamente no estaba bien y por lo tanto, lo mejor era estar en casa.

Había conversado con sus padres y ambos entendieron lo que había ocurrido aquel día de la boda… y optaron por no preguntar más… comprendían que su hija estaba pasando por un mal momento y por tanto, era muy pronto para tocar el tema. Ya tendrían tiempo más adelante para escuchar tranquilamente el porqué de las cosas.

Hermione se había cansado de llorar y de maldecir. No a Draco… no a su amor… a ella… a ella misma por no haber tomado la decisión ese mismo día que Draco llegó a su casa a buscarla, a pedirle que huyeran juntos. ¡Cómo tan ilusa! ¡Cómo tan tonta! Queriendo hacerse la mártir y sacrificar su amor… ¿Por qué no confió en Draco? ¿Por qué le creyó a Astoria? Draco le dijo que ella había mentido…. pero ahora no sabía qué creer… A estas alturas no confiaba en nadie… excepto en Harry… su amigo … que todos los días se apostaba en su casa a su espera, hasta que por fin, ese día de diciembre la había logrado atrapar cuando apareció en su dormitorio en busca de ropa y de alimentos… aunque ya lo había decidido. Era muy posible que no volviera a departamento (al Nido) puesto que… ¿qué sacaba con estar allí, si Draco no iba ir en su búsqueda? Además estaba lo de la escuela. En un arranque de histeria había escrito a la Directora McGonagall informándole que desertaba del sistema escolar, sin embargo, ésta le dio la oportunidad de rendir un examen escrito para terminar el año escolar, examen que se lo tomaría en marzo del próximo año, y para ello la directora le envió el listado de las materias a tratar. Hermione aún no se decidía por hacerlo o no… total, ya nada tenía que perder… no tenía a Draco… y suponía que mucha gente del mundo mágico la debía de estar odiando.

Se había enterado por ""El Profeta"" que ese día de su boda, que no sólo ella dejó plantado a alguien… Ron... sino que él también la dejó plantada a ella… y lo peor era que Ronald siempre había sabido de su relación con Draco y nunca fue capaz de decírselo frente a frente… bueno, ella tampoco fue muy valiente que digamos y se le dijo, pero jamás se imaginó que Ronald planeara algo semejante e intentara dejarla al descubierto delante de la comunidad mágica.

Al parecer aún Rita Skeeter se relamía de rabia al no contar con el nombre de el "mortífago" al cual Ron aludía en la carta sonora que hizo escuchar a los asistentes el día de la boda, ya que Arthur, muy sabio por cierto, con un hechizo evitó dar a conocer ese nombre.

— ¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó Harry acercándose a ella mientras acariciaba su dije con la mirada perdida en la nada, aquel día mientras ambos tomaban un té en la sala de la casa de Hermione.

— En todo esto que ha ocurrido, Harry…

— ¿En Ron? ¿En Malfoy?

— En ambos… creo que de ambos siento un poco desilusión… Harry, yo en ningún momento planeé dejar plantado a Ron… jamás imaginé que Draco aparecería un día antes y desmintiera todo lo que Astoria me dijo…

— Insisto. Si tanto te ama o te amaba Malfoy ¿Por qué no te llevó con él?

— Dijo que debía yo decidir… pero decidí tarde… y en cuanto a Ron… ¿cómo se enteró de lo de Draco?

— Ni idea, Herms… aunque yo creo que lo sabía desde hace mucho…

— ¡Tonta! Él sólo quería vengarse y nunca me di cuenta.- Hermione se puso de pie para dejar la taza en la mesa, pero se mareó. Harry de inmediato se apresuró para evitar que cayera al piso.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Creo que todo lo que has vivido te está pasando la cuenta…. incluso podría decir que estás ojerosa… y pálida.

— Sí, yo creo que ha de ser por todo lo vivido… además he comido poco estos días… pero bueno… comenzaré a vivir nuevamente… ¡ay! - Se llevó la mano a un costado. Debían ser dolores premenstruales… que desde hacía un par de días los estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

— Sí, tranquilo… problemas femeninos solamente.- Harry sonrió.- Harry tengo en esta caja una corona que Ronald me dio para el matrimonio. Es muy cara y sinceramente no quiero tenerla, ¿serías tan amable de entregársela a Molly por mi?- Hermione indicaba una caja blanca que estaba sobre la mesa.

— No te preocupes. Yo se la llevaré.

— Gracias…

— ¿Regresarás a Hogwarts? – Le preguntó una vez que vio que Hermione estaba bien y se volvía a sentar en el sofá…

— McGonagall me ha dado la oportunidad de terminar el año sin necesidad de ir a clases… creo que ella aún no ha sido contaminada por ""El Profeta""… ya ves lo que dice… bueno es Rita… ¿no? desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos que me odia… insiste con indicarme como la culpable de la "Boda de los plantados" como le ha puesto. Siento que todos me han de odiar.

— Yo creo que hay gente que le da mucha importancia a lo que Rita Skeeter escribe, pero la gente que realmente la conocemos y en esos incluyo a los Weasley, sabemos que siempre habla de más. Molly está tranquila… no te odia… Arthur... bueno, ya lo conoces, él es conciliador… no te culpa… dice que ambos actuaron así por ser muy jóvenes… aunque debes entender que son los padres de Ron y ellos siempre estarán de su parte o intentarán justificarlo.

— ¿Has visto a Ron?

— Sí, pero se niega a tratar el tema de la boda… me ha dicho que no quiere saber nada de ti…

A Hermione le dolía el pecho… (Como si el alma estuviera allí) por más que intentara experimentar un mal sentimiento hacia Ron, no podía. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños que incluso llegaba a comprender el accionar de él… el deseo de vengarse de ella… su odio… Si a Harry, que era más sensato, le había costado un poco comprender su relación con Draco, era obvio que para Ron iba ser mucho más difícil. Por no decir, imposible de entender.

— Lo entiendo. Debe odiarme por haber estado con Draco.

— Créeme que a mí también me cuesta asumirlo… es casi inverosímil.

— Pero ya viste… resulté ser otra más en el listado de Draco Malfoy… ¡Qué ilusa!

— Sinceramente, Herms… creo que algo ocurrió… no conozco a Malfoy… pero según algunos comentarios… él jamás ha expresado sentimientos por nadie… pero por lo que tú me dices, él te ha dicho que te ama… entonces… ¿por qué no está contigo?

— Está casado, Harry. Eso es todo.

— Bueno, si es así de fácil para ti decirlo… Entonces te será más fácil olvidarlo ¿no?

— No sé qué tan fácil… ¿tú te olvidarás de Ginny así como así?- Le preguntó conociendo ya la respuesta de su amigo.

— Es distinto, Herms. Ginny jura que estoy enamorado de ti.

— ¡Debiste haberle dicho que sí! ¡A ver si con una mentira creía lo contrario! ¡Estos Weasley llevan en la sangre la celopatía! - Harry sonrió por lo descabellada de la idea, aunque no menos atractiva.

— Pues así parece amiga… Bien Herms… te dejo… ¿a qué hora regresan tus padres?

— Salieron a cenar así que yo creo que como a la media noche han de regresar… son recién las once y media… así que no han de tardar. Mis padres parece que aún fueran novios.

— Valla… creo que ellos son más amigos que otra cosa.

— Sí, al parecer la amistad y el amor la han sabido combinar a lo largo de los años…

— Herms… y si…- Guardó silencio. Mejor callar. Sus sentimientos aún estaban confusos. Y esa confusión debía ser por la gran cantidad de veces que se le dijo que estaba enamorado de Hermione, que ahora se lo estaba creyendo de verdad. Se rascó la cabeza e intentó cambiar de tema.- Bueno… y si mañana almorzamos juntos… ¿Te parece? Yo invito... ¿sí? Debes salir has estado encerrada por mucho tiempo…

— Sí… me parece bien. Te espero al medio día … pero en el Londres muggle... no quiero al callejón Diagon…

— Como quieras. Bueno te dejo… vengo mañana. Cierra todo muy bien… ten cuidado. ¿sí?

Se puso de pie y abrazó a Hermione. ¡Qué extraño era abrazarla ahora que sus sentimientos se encontraban tan confusos! La sentía tan mujer, tan bella… su aroma, su cabello, sus ojos… su voz… era tan raro tenerla entre sus brazos como su amiga siendo que su corazón estaba experimentando otro sentimiento… No la quería soltar.

Hermione sintió la presión de su amigo. Para ella también fue extraña la forma en que él la había tomado. Era como si otro Harry tuviera en frente.

— ¿Ocurre algo Harry?- Le preguntó y lo miró a los ojos. Harry aún no la soltaba.

— No Herms... todo está bien… es más, creo que muy bien.- Y le sonrió, sonrisa la cual Hermione tampoco entendió. - Mañana vengo por ti.- Dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en el rostro y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¿No te desaparecerás?

— Por hoy no. Tengo ganas de caminar… debo aclarar ciertas ideas.

— ¿Por lo de Ginny?

— Y por ti Hermione…

— ¿Por mi?

— Luego te explico ¿sí?

Le volvió a sonreír mientras abría la puerta y se encaminaba hacia la calle. No se volvió a mirarla. Decidió que debía avanzar lo más rápido. Debía estar solo para pensar y para disipar algunas dudas y esclarecer sus sentimientos. Tener a Hermione entre sus brazos despertó su instinto masculino. Deseó besarla, deseó tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya. ¡Dios era su amiga! ¿Cómo es que de un día para otro el sentimiento fraternal se convertía en un sentimiento de pareja? No, no debía cegarse… desde que Ron los había dejado solos cuando estaban en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y él vio ese test de embarazo de Hermione, sintió unos celos horribles que si no se hubiese calmado, pensando en otras cosas, de seguro buscaba a Ron para romperle la cara (en ese entonces no sabía de la existencia de Malfoy en la vida de Hermione)… En ese momento se detuvo uno segundo a pensar…. ¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué Hermione se había fijado en ese mortífago? Sí, si claro él la había salvado… y se había cobrado de la mejor manera ¿no? porque nadie le quitaba a Harry la idea de que Draco solo se había burlado de Hermione y que, si bien en un momento creyó que éste la amaba, su actuar, el hecho de no irse con Hermione luego de la "casi boda", le dejaba entrever que Malfoy no amaba a su amiga, y que por muy blanqueada que se intentara dar ahora la imagen de Malfoy, para él, seguía siendo el mismo escrupuloso del linaje de la sangre.

Una vez que Harry se fue, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, se había tomado un té con él, pero tenía un hambre atroz, así que abrió el refrigerador y sacó un trozo de queso que puso en medio de un pan blanco. También se sirvió un vaso de leche. Con eso tendría suficiente. Avanzó hasta la escalera y reparó con que a Harry se le había quedado la caja que contenía la diadema que devolvía a los Weasley. Bien, mañana ella misma se la entregaría. La dejó donde mismo y subió a su habitación. Dejó el vaso de leche y el sándwich de queso en el velador y fue al baño.

Luego de darse una rápida ducha caliente se puso su pijama y se disponía a acostarse cuando sintió un ruido en la escalera… su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintió miedo…

— ¡Paradójico!.- Pensó.- "Una bruja con miedo…" Su varita… ¡Diantres! ¿Por qué siempre la perdía?

Si sus padres habían ya regresado, ¿por qué entonces no escuchó el ruido del motor del auto, o que abrían la puerta principal? Pensó que podría ser Harry que habría regresado a buscar la corona, pero Harry no actuaba de esa manera.

Otro ruido, esta vez más cerca.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Son ustedes?- Nada. Silencio.- Ha… ¿Harry? - Nada.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación. Debía ver quién o qué andaba en su casa. Casi calló de espaldas al encontrarse cara a cara con Ronald Weasley.

— ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces acá?- Se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de mostrase serena. Fue en ese instante que pudo advertir que la cara de su ex novio no era la de siempre, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, lucía una incipiente barba de días y tenía un hedor alcohólico que se percibía de lejos.

— ¿Así recibes a tu novio, Hermione?- Y la tomó fuertemente de la mano y la arrastró al pasillo, en donde logró rodearla con sus brazos, pegando la espalda de ella a la baranda.

— ¡Ron, suéltame! No debiste venir a verme en esa condición… ¡Estás ebrio!

— ¿No te gusto así? Así iba a ser cuando estuviéramos casados… ¿no?

— ¡Pero no estamos casados! Yo te planté y tú a mí… Estamos a mano. Así que ahora me sueltas o…

— ¡¿O qué?!… Estás en desventaja… "Sangre Sucia"… no tienes tu varita…

— Ron…- Jamás él se había dirigido a ella con ese apelativo.

— Así te llama Malfoy, ¿no? posiblemente si yo te llamo así, también te pongas caliente conmigo ¿No?… ya que esa es la única razón que me explica la razón de por qué terminaste revolcándote con ese, a espaldas nuestras.

— Creo que no es el momento para que hablamos... Trataré ese tema cuando estés sobrio… así no.

— ¿No? Pues fíjate que lo que menos quiero hacer contigo en este momento es conversar. Vine a cobrar lo que me pertenece. Esta noche… Hermione, tú y yo tendremos nuestra noche de bodas.- Y su boca buscó con fiereza la boca de Hermione. Mientras sus manos habían logrado doblar los brazos de ella hacia la espalda, dejándola totalmente indefensa.

Su lengua buscó entrar en la boca de ella y sintiendo la fuerza y negación de Hermione, la mordió con fuerza, sintió que la sangre de ella fluía en su boca, mientras Hermione gemía de dolor. No esperaba que ella abriera tan rápido su boca y se aprovechó de ingresar su lengua en ella, pero en ese instante Hermione lo mordió con fuerza tal, que debió haberle sacado un pedazo de carne así que para evitar más daño, la empujó de inmediato con fuerza. Si no fuera porque estaba atenta, habría caído al vacío.

Aprovechó ese momento en que Ron se tocaba su boca e intentó correr hacia la escalera, pero Ron le alcanzó tirándole el cabello.

— ¡Maldita! Eres una maldita zorra que se revuelca con mortífagos.

— ¡Vete Ron! ¡Vete… no sabes lo que dices!

— ¡Estuviste con Malfoy!

— ¡Pues sí! ¡Sí estuve con Draco y qué! ¡Lo amo Ron! Por eso no me casé contigo… porque quise ser…. después de todo… legal contigo… no te merecías a una mujer que tiene su corazón en otro lado.

— ¡Asquerosa! ¡Puta!- Y una fuerte cachetada fue a dar al rostro de Hermione que le provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sentada en el suelo. Momento en el cual ella sintió que algo se le desgarraba en su interior… era como si algo que tenía dentro buscara salir de su cuerpo. El dolor era intenso, pero Ron no advirtió en ello y la hizo poner de pie, agarrándola nuevamente del cabello.

— ¡Ron, suéltame! por favor…

— No puta… hoy me vas a dar todo lo que le diste a ese desgraciado.- Y empujándola logró pegarla a la pared, mientras que con su otra mano, intentaba bajarse sus pantalones.  
>— ¡Auxilio! - Hermione gritaba.- ¡Eres un desgraciado Ron! ¡Déjame! ¡No me toques!<p>

— ¿Y ese poco hombre de Malfoy sí pudo estar contigo, y luego se caso con otra? Ja… eres estúpida Hermione.

— ¡Draco es mil veces más hombre que tu, Ron….! ¡Jamás me ha tomado a la fuerza! ¡No, déjeme!.- La mano de Ron estaba aprisionando sus muslos mientras sentía cómo la parte masculina, ya fuera de su pantalón, rosaba sus piernas.

— ¡Déjame asqueroso! - Ella lo empujó un poco… y Ron riendo a carcajadas retrocedió unos pasos, mostrando su virilidad erecta a Hermione…. Ella intentó bajar la escalera pero algo en su interior hizo se sus rodillas se doblaban mientras algo caliente corría por sus piernas. Se palpó y vio que era sangre… intentó bajar nuevamente la escalera, poniéndose de pie y apoyando su mano ensangrentada en la pared, pero otra vez sus rodillas se doblaron y el dolor interno se hizo doblemente fuerte.

Calló rodando por la escalera. La risa de Ron se detuvo sólo cuando esta azotó su cuerpo en la planta baja.

— Si estás muerta… mucho mejor… si no… escúchame bien, volveré… y te mataré yo mismo… no con un avada… si no que primero deberás sufrir todo lo que yo he sufrido.- Al oír el ruido de un vehículo que aparcaba en la entrada, desapareció dejando Hermione tirada en el piso inferior inconsciente, sin embargo, esta había escuchado claramente la amenaza de él, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Los padres de Hermione abrieron la puerta para ingresar a la casa y lo primero que vieron fue a su hija tirada en el piso, con un golpe en la cabeza y ensangrentada. Joseph de inmediato le tomó el pulso y éste era débil. Jean lloraba y gritaba al lado de su hija.

— Llamaré una ambulancia.- Dijo Joseph tomando su celular.

A unos pasos de la casa venía Harry Potter quien había optado por a la casa, esperando que Hermione estuviese aún despierta ya que había olvidado la corona que llevaría al otro día donde los Weasley. Pero al ver de lejos que la casa estaba completamente iluminada y que la puerta principal estaba abierta, aceleró su paso. Creyó morir al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo. De inmediato supuso qué había sucedido.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

— No sabemos. Hemos llegado recién y la encontramos así.- Jean le respondía teniendo una mano de su hija entre la de ella.

— He llamado a una ambulancia. Vienen en seguida. No, no la muevas… deben llevarla en una camilla especial.- Harry quería tomarla en brazos y desaparecer con ella de inmediato, pero Joseph tenía razón. Podía estar su columna comprometida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy realizaba su último turno en el hospital Central de Londres… ese sería su último día antes de irse por un año en la delegación de "Médicos sin Fronteras" a Sudán, en África. Esa misma noche viajaba aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana en un avión del ejército. Se llevaba a Astoria con él, no iría solo. Esa mujer, lo acompañaría así tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno. Ella sentiría en carne propia lo que era estar en guerra y lo que era obedecer al marido. Tenía claro que por culpa de ella, Hermione había terminado en los brazos de Weasley. Sabía que la decisión de Hermione obedecía a la cizaña con la que esta mujer la había abordado, diciendo embustes que lograron que Hermione optara finalmente por casarse con la comadreja.

Pero ese día era raro… todo el día sintió náuseas... y en ese preciso momento sentía como si algo en el mundo ya no estuviera… se sentía vacío… algo le faltaba y la angustia, esa que se presenta con un dolor en el pecho, la sentía ahora… era tan fuerte que no lo dejaba pensar. Debía irse cuanto antes. Debía ser el hecho de que, con su diploma en mano, se enfrentaría a lo que era una guerra muggle. Se iría a un país azotado por el hambre, la anarquía, la guerra civil y por sobretodo el dolor y la injusticia.

— ¿Harás tu última ronda, Malfoy?- Le preguntó la Doctora Diane Foxley, una mujer de unos cuarenta años que era la Jefa de unidad de Neonatología y Obstetricia, pero ese día le había correspondido realiza turno en la unidad de emergencias.

— No. Acabo de hacer el traspaso de turno. Espero a que llegue Astoria para irnos a la base… en el avión que viene de Dinamarca…

— ¿Astoria es tu esposa?

— Así es.- Respondió sin darle mayor énfasis.

— Oh… ¿y ella también es médico?

— No. Ella sólo me acompañará.

— Vas a un ambiente hostil, ¿cómo es que la quieras llevar?

— Es una decisión nuestra. Si me disculpa, debo ir a mi despacho a recoger algunas cosas antes de irme.- Sabía que algunos muggles eran metiches... pero esta doctora tenía el premio mayor. Desde que había sido trasladado de Copenhague a Londres, siempre sintió el rechazo de esa profesional… y era obvio que al verlo tan joven, y ejerciendo por forma idónea el cargo, podría generar en algunos, una que otra suspicacia o lisa y llanamente, envidias y este era el caso.

Mientras tanto afuera del hospital se aparcaba una limousine negra. Astoria había quedado con Draco que lo esperaría en el vehículo, pero ella no podía esperar, además quería ver con quién estaba su esposo, de seguro alguna enfermera se le habría acercado y era hora de marcar su territorio. Si bien Draco le había dicho en todos los idiomas que la odiaba, ella no iba a permitir que él se metiera con otra. No. Draco era su esposo y como tal le debía responder con respeto. Mismo que ella le profesaba. Porque como fuera, ella iba a ser sumisa de ahora en adelante y acatar todo lo que su esposo le dijera, total, la aventura con la sangre sucia había quedado en el pasado. Draco estaba convencido que ella se había casado con Weasley y por tanto no se le acercaría jamás.

Al descender del vehículo, vio que una ambulancia se estacionaba cerca. Quiso avanzar pero un guardia se lo impidió puesto que debían dar prioridad a la emergencia que venía llegando en la ambulancia.

Reconoció de inmediato al joven que acompañaba al paciente, al lado de la camilla. Era Harry Potter. A los segundos un matrimonio, que muy posiblemente haya llegado en vehículo aparte, se acercaba a la camilla que bajaban en ese preciso momento de la ambulancia. Logró ver el cabello, inconfundible… y en su mano colgaba una cadena… cadena con un dije que ella conocía. Idéntico al que Draco usaba en su cuello. Estaba segura a quien ingresaban era a Hermione, ¿qué le habría ocurrido? Debía averiguarlo.

Regresó al vehículo, e hizo un hechizo a su panza para que se viera abultada de unos seis meses de embarazo, eso por si Granger la veía, y con ello podía sacar ciertas ventajas al interior de hospital. Total aún le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que Draco terminara su turno y se pudieran ir juntos al aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto, Harry Potter llevaba tomada la mano de su amiga, en el trayecto en donde los enfermeros la conducían a la sala de emergencias. Ella llevaba una vía de oxígeno en su boca y un cuello ortopédico para impedir el movimiento. Había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la columna. Quiso ingresar con ella a la sala de atención, pero un médico se lo impidió.

— Debe esperar acá afuera… es el procedimiento.- Le explicó de buena manera, entendiendo su estado de desesperación.

Al lado de Harry estaba Jean y Joseph, igual de preocupados… alguien había ingresado a la casa y había maltratado a Hermione, el golpe en su rostro, el labio sangrante no eran signo de ser el resultado de una caída por la escalera.

— ¿No viste a nadie, Harry?- Le preguntó Jean entre sollozos mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la sala en donde estaban atendiendo a Hermione.

— No… aunque creo suponer qué ocurrió.

— ¿Crees que fue… Malfoy?

— ¿Malfoy? No, de ninguna manera… creo que fue Ron…

— ¿Quién es Malfoy?- Preguntó Joseph que no tenía conocimiento de la relación de su hija con Draco.

— Ya te lo explicaré, amor…

En ese momento una enfermera corrió la persiana evitando que siguieran viendo lo que ocurría adentro e ingresaba la doctora Diane Foxley. Harry de inmediato advirtió lo que decía su identificación: "Obstetra". Inspiró profundo. Temió lo peor.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Joseph, pero la mujer le negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente ingresó a la sala.- Jean, ¿Qué pasa? Potter, ¿sabes algo tú?

— Lo mismo que usted, señor… - Pero Harry temía que algo oscuro estaba cerniéndose… algo muy grave acabada de cometer su amigo, eso le significaría años en Azkaban… su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más… y la culpa lo invadía. ¿Por qué no se quedó junto a ella hasta que llegaran sus padres? ¿Por qué no la acompañó? Sino que la dejó a merced de ese psicópata.. si había violado a su amiga, estaba dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, la doctora Foxley salió de la sala.

— ¿Usted es la pareja de la muchacha? - Le preguntó a Harry. Este quedó mudo, no sabía qué responder. Disimuladamente miró a Jean quien le asintió para que dijera que sí.

— Sí… soy yo.

— Venga, acompáñeme.- La mujer guió a Harry a una habitación contigua. Él miró a los padres de Hermione que no sabían qué ocurría. Les hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano para darles tranquilidad, mientras que Jean abrazaba a su marido.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Hermione?

— Bueno... primero debes decirme qué ocurrió.

— Aún no lo sabemos… creemos que alguien la atacó… o cayó de la escalera… - La mujer guardó silencio.- ¿Fue violada?

— No. Pero sí agredida… eso y sumado a su estado, su condición es crítica.

— ¿Su estado? ¿qué estado?

— Joven… tu novia acaba de perder a tu hijo. Tenía un embarazo de poco más de dos meses.- A Harry se le doblaron las piernas. Su amiga acababa de perder a su hijito… de ella y de Malfoy, obvio… pero aún así no lo podía creer…

— Lo siento joven… en este momento la pasaremos a la sala de operaciones para hacer el legrado… ¿Sabías que estaba embarazada, no?- Él lo negó con la cabeza.- Bueno… muy posiblemente ella tampoco lo supiera… sin embargo, puedo decirte que este embarazo, como fuera, no iba a llegar a buen término… tarde o temprano perdería al bebé… era un embarazo no viable.

— ¿No viable?

— El embrión se alojó en el tubo de Falopio… por lo tanto no había posibilidad de desarrollo, en tal caso, ahora debemos proceder al legrado...

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Mediante cirugía retiraremos el resto de placenta o tejido embrionario… lo siento…- Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Si bien no era su hijo el que acababa de perder Hermione, sentía como si lo fuera… como sí él fuera el padre de esa criatura.

— ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Está consciente?

— Se lo acabamos de decir. Si quieres puedes verla antes de ingresarla al quirófano…

Ambos salieron de la sala, pero al parecer el padre de Hermione se había enterado por otro médico respecto del estado de su hija, puesto que arremetió de inmediato contra Harry, tomándolo de la chaqueta y levantándolo del piso.

— ¡Por eso mi hija no se casó con Weasley! ¡Estabas tú de por medio!

— ¡Joseph! ¡Joseph calma!- Era Jean quien intentaba apaciguar a su esposo.

— ¡No, Jean! ¡Este desgraciado me ha de escuchar!

— Señor Granger… no es el momento ni el lugar para entrar en discusiones. Suélteme, sabe lo que soy… así que no me agreda.- El hombre entendió perfectamente a qué se refería Harry.

— Joseph…ven debemos hablar. Deja a Harry, yo te contaré todo. Harry, ve tú… ve con Hermione…

— Gracias, Jean. Perdón, siento el inconveniente.- Se disculpó con la doctora.

— Tranquilo. En estos casos es de esperarse.- La mujer abrió la puerta para que Harry ingresara y allí vio a su amiga conectada a una vía de suero y con un aparatito que marcaba los latidos de su corazón.

Hermione miró a Harry y no pudo contener el llanto. Su mano le indicaba a él que quería tomar su mano.

— Harry…

— Shhh. tranquila… ya estoy contigo.

— Los dejo unos minutos, antes que vengan para llevarla al quirófano.-Le dijo la doctora, realizando un guiño a la enfermera para que dejara sola a la pareja.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó de inmediato. No podía explicar el dolor inmenso que sentía en ese momento. Su amiga sufría, y no había vuelta atrás.

— Yo no sabía que…

— Lo sé…

— Mi hijito… Harry… mi hijito lo perdí.- Y lloraba… pensaba en Draco, en que tanto que él quería tener un hijo con ella... y ella sin saberlo llevaba a un pequeño Malfoy dentro de sí y hoy lo perdía.

— Lo sé también... pero debes entender que como fuera… ese embarazo era inviable…

— Sí, Harry, también me lo explicó la doctora… pero si yo hubiese sabido que estaba embarazada me habría cuidado… habría ido a San Mungo… con magia… con magia yo… - El llanto no la dejaba hablar.

— Hay cosas que ni la magia puede salvar… no te culpes… además tú no causaste esto... ¿Fue Ron, no?- Hermione asintió.- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué te hizo el desagraciado?

— Oh Harry… fue horrible… Ron quiso… él quería… yo…

— Depravado.

— Intenté huir… pero como me había golpeado…

— Hijo de perra…

— Perdí el equilibrio y caí por la escalera… lo escuché reírse y amenazarme… dijo que me mataría… pero no con un avada…

— Está desquiciado… debes estar tranquila, Herms…. de aquí en adelante yo estaré contigo siempre… nunca más te dejo sola.

— Harry… no digas eso… tienes a Ginny.

— Yo no tengo a Ginny y tú no tienes a Malfoy… solo nos tenemos tú y yo… y así nos mantendremos desde ahora. - Besó nuevamente la mano de Hermione y luego su frente. Ella aún no entendía lo que su amigo le quiso decir. Aunque intuía que Harry le quería expresar algo más que un simple cariño de amigos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta e ingresaron a la habitación dos enfermeros para llevársela al quirófano.

— ¡No! ¡Me van a sacar a mi hijito! ¡Harry no los dejes! ¡Por favor… no dejes que me quiten a mi hijito…! No…

— Herms... Tranquila… debe hacerse así…no lo puedes tener dentro…

— No… él no está muerto… ¡Está vivo! Yo lo siento… mi hijito está conmigo… Draco debe saberlo…

— Lo sabrá… tranquila…- Las lágrimas de ambos ya no se podían contener y el llanto incontenible de Hermione se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Los padres intentaron ingresar a la habitación, pero ya la llevaban en la camilla hacia el quirófano. Avanzaron acompañándola, por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, en donde les dijeron que hasta allí podían llegar. Que debían esperar en la sala.

Mientras la trasladaban, Hermione sentía que su vida ya no tenía sentido. Sin Draco… sin su hijo… sin los Weasley… Vacío… eso era… sentía que caía al vacío… hubiese deseado tener las fuerzas y haberse puesto de pie y haber escapado sin rumbo. Pero ni eso podía. No tenía las fuerzas ni para levantar su mano… sabía que cuando despertara… el hijo de ella y Draco ya no estaría dentro de sí… ¡Cómo no reparó en los síntomas! y sobretodo en el dolor… había sentido dolores por más de dos semanas y jamás pensó que estaba embarazada. Quizá… solo quizá un medimago la podría haber ayudado…

En un momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y comenzaron con ella a avanzar. De pronto una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes estaba a su lado. La miraba asustada… esa mujer estaba embarazada. Astoria ¿qué hacía allí?

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Granger?- Le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

— Señora, usted no puede estar acá.- Le dijo un enfermero intentando alejarla de Hermione.

— Draco... ¿dónde está Draco? - No le importó que a quien le preguntara fue a la misma esposa de Draco, pero él debía saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

— El trabaja acá...

— ¡Dile que debo contarle algo…! por favor… - Le dijo llorando con la esperanza de que ella reaccionara y se pusiera en su rol de mujer… como un tema de género empatizara con su dolor. Ella asintió y se alejó viendo cómo ingresaban a su rival al quirófano.

En ese instante Astoria reparó en donde estaba: Segundo piso: Neonatología, obstetricia y ginecología… Ahora entendía… Hermione estaba perdiendo a su hijo… ¿qué más podría hacer allí? La vio golpeada… posiblemente hubiese tenido un accidente… o alguien la hubiese agredido… No. De eso no podía enterarse Draco… debía llevárselo inmediatamente de allí.

Por su parte Draco salía de su despacho y se acercó al ascensor… no sabía por qué, pero tenía en mente presionar el número dos… pero ¿qué iría a hacer allí? Movió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente… debía irse... tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la base aérea y hacer todo el papelerío en aduana.

Astoria por otro lado, salió presurosa al pasillo y bajó por la escalera hacia el primer piso, comenzó a avanzar entre la gente hasta que chocó con el mismo Draco que firmaba su salida en la recepción.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en el vehículo.

— Sí, es que me dieron ganas de ir al baño.

— ¿Y qué haces con esa panza? - Las personas cercanas miraban a Draco como bicho raro al increpar de esa manera a una mujer en avanzado estado de embarazo.

— Este… te lo explico afuera… Draco, por favor, los muggles nos miran…

Draco firmó el documento de salida a la recepcionista y se encaminó casi corriendo hacia la salida. Divisó la limosina y de inmediato el chófer avanzó hasta en donde él se encontraba. Se metió rápidamente al vehículo mientras detrás de sí Astoria también subía.

— Lo que pasa es que necesitaba un baño… y como a las embarazadas le dan preferencia…- decía como si nada mientras utilizaba su varita para deshacer el encantamiento.

Pero Draco no le hizo ningún comentario. Ya bastante tenía con llevarla consigo. En ningún caso lo hacía por las ganas de tenerla a su lado, al contrario, sólo esperaba que la muy refinada Astoria conociera realmente el mundo no mágico, que viera con sus ojos qué ocurría detrás del biombo con que sus padres de sangre pura mágica, la habían criado. Ahora él se sumaba a una cruzada solidaría y haría que Astoria aprendiera también a ayudar al prójimo. Jamás le perdonaría haberlo indispuesto ante Hermione… jamás la perdonaría por haberla envenado en su contra. Como tampoco perdonaría a Hermione por estar casada con otro…

"- De otro… será de otro… como antes de mis besos…"-

Sonrió al recordar ese poema que tan fielmente lo retrataba… y lo raro era que sentía una pesadez enorme… podría jurar que se sentía tanto o más triste como cuando se enteró de que Astoria había perdido a su hijo… ese dolor aflorara nuevamente. Debía ser el ambiente del hospital que confabulaba en su contra. Hermione estaba lejos con Weasley… y él se iría…se iría lejos… para intentar olvidarla… aunque estaba seguro que sería ella quien lo olvidaría primero… Sin quererlo y mientras miraba por la ventana del auto, cuando este iba rumbo a la bases aérea, se llevó su mano al pecho y apretó con frenesí el dije… estaba intacto… la serpiente en el cuello de la leona… su Hermione lo seguía amando y él a ella… pero ambos estaban separados.

Llegaron hasta la base en donde un avión del la fuerza aérea los esperaba. Antes de abordar hicieron todos los trámites para salir del país, así como dejaron su equipaje para fuera subido al avión. Astoria llevaba solo dos maletas, tal como se lo había instruido Draco y él una mochila con lo necesario. Para Astoria era muy raro el lugar en donde se encontraban, plagado de hombres uniformados.

— Draco no entiendo… este no es el aeropuerto internacional.

— No.

— ¿En dónde estamos?

— En una base aérea. Y deja de preguntar estupideces… Ya te dije nuestro viaje no es de placer. Vamos en una misión humanitaria.

— Human…

— Por acá señor Malfoy. - Un hombre uniformado los guió por un pasillo, que daba justo a la loza del aeródromo en donde estaba un avión Hércules esperándolos. Era de la Fuerza Aérea Danesa, que hacía una parada en Londres para llevarlo a él y a otro médico para completar la dotación de médicos que irían en la misión. Sabía que en ese avión se encontraba Rafe Garret y eso lo tranquilizaba, ese médico tenía experiencia en estas misiones y había sido él el mentor de esta cruzada.

— No pensarás que me voy a subir a esa cosa… - Dijo Astoria mirando con terror el avión.

— Te dije que vinieras con ropa cómoda… avanza.- Draco le apretó un abrazo y siguió caminando con ella para abordar el gigantesco avión.

Draco abordaba ese vehículo que lo alejaba de Londres… de su madre... pero por encima de todo… ponía distancia entre él y Hermione, la mujer… la única mujer que ha amado en la vida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un par de horas más tarde Hermione despertaba de la anestesia… gimió un poco y entreabrió sus ojos. Harry estaba a su lado. Les había dicho a los padres de Hermione que fueran a descansar, que él se quedaría junto a su amiga y que cualquier novedad, les avisaría. Así que él montó guardia todo el sueño de Hermione.

— Harry…

— Acá estoy Herms… tranquila… ya estás bien…

— ¿Draco? ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Ha venido él?

— Hermione… Draco no está acá… debes estar tranquila… yo estaré contigo y nada te pasará. - Harry estaba frente a ella en cuclillas frente a la cama y con la mano de ella entre las de él.

— Harry… mi hijito…

— Herms... Debes descansar. Ya tendrás oportunidad de ser madre más adelante…

— No Harry… no comprendes… Draco deseaba ser padre…. y yo…

— Shhh, descansa.- Harry le besó la mano mientras una enfermera colocaba un calmante en el suero. A los segundos Hermione se durmió nuevamente.

Harry vio que de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas… aun en sueños lloraba…. lloraba por la partida de un ser pequeñito que no había alcanzado a ver la luz… su hijito se había ido de su lado, sin ni siquiera ella saber que existía…

Se acercó a ella acarició su rostro y su cabello y en un impulso que no podía explicar, se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de su amiga.

— Te quiero Hermione. Jamás te dejaré sola. 


	19. Tres ventanas

— ¿Estás segura, Hermione? ¿En realidad no quieres que te entre contigo?

Le preguntó aquella mañana Harry a su amiga. Ambos estaban en el Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería. Específicamente en la División de Acciones Penales, sub-departamento de Delitos Domésticos.

Hermione, luego de salir del hospital, había hecho la demanda en el Ministerio por agresión física y verbal agravada e intento de violación en contra de Ronald Weasley. No quiso incluir la pérdida de su bebé, porque eso involucraría a Draco y a su esposa, por lo que prefería mantenerlo al margen. Además, de acuerdo a lo informado por la doctora muggle tratante, era un embarazo que no llegaría a buen término. "Inviable" le habían dicho… pero aún así sentía en el fondo de su corazón que sí, que era viable… que si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes… pero bueno, intentó por todos los medios cerrar su mente a esos pensamientos… esos que le decían que los medimagos lo podrían haber salvado… que la magia podía actuar en esos casos… debía cerrar su mente al sentimiento de culpa, sino su vida se transformaría en un infierno… más de lo que ya era. En fin… ni siquiera había querido adentrase en textos e indagar más. Los "-¿...y si?-" de ese episodio debían de quedar atrás… Lo que venía ahora era cobrarse contra Ron… y contra el mundo que maltrataba y quedaba impugne.

— Tranquilo, Harry… Sé lo que hago… Como también sé a lo que me enfrento. Tú me has dicho que la jueza que verá mi caso es amiga de Ron, que la has visto con él… así que tengo claro que voy a perder… pero debo dar la pelea… como sea, quiero ver frente a frente a ese desgraciado.

En ese momento un par de funcionarias del Ministerio pasaron por el lado de ambos, mirando a Hermione y luego voltearon sus rostros en señal de desprecio. Hermione no dijo nada. Sabía que "El Profeta" se había dedicado a hablar pestes en su contra. Parecía que Ron tenía de su lado a la prensa escrita también. La tachaban de infiel, de traidora, de interesada y de que la demanda que había hecho en contra de Ron era únicamente porque ella sabía que Weasley la iba de dejar plantada y que por eso no se había presentado a la boda. En pocas palabras, la demanda era solo una fachada para ocultar su frustración.

— Nadie me quiere ver… eres el único que está a mi lado.- Dijo intentando ponerse de pie. Tenía aún un dolor inmenso en la espalda, producto del golpe recibido al chocar con la baranda de su casa cuando Ronald la empujó. Harry la ayudó a ponerse de pie tomándola de la mano.

— Te dije… no estarás más sola, Hermione… Toda decisión que tomes estás obligada a considerarme… soy tu sombra. No quiero que Ron te vuelva a hacer daño y por lo mismo quiero entrar contigo a esa audiencia. No tienes ni siquiera un abogado. Anda. Deja que esté a tu lado.

— Eres el mejor de los amigos.- Al decir la última palabra Harry sintió tristeza, pero de todas formas sonrió.- Como quieras Harry… debo dejar de ser tan testaruda… Vamos, dame tu brazo, que tengo miedo de caer.

— Luego vamos a San Mungo.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! Capaz que el clan de enfermeras admiradoras de Ron me den veneno.- Harry sonrió e ingresó con su amiga a la sala de audiencias.

Adentro pudieron observar que estaba Ronald (debió haber llegado mucho antes que ellos, o haber ingresado por otro lado), junto a su abogado, un hombre bajito y gordo, que vestía una túnica azul glauco.

Frente a ellos, en un escritorio simple en donde se encontraba la jueza Dana Ryder, la miembro del Wizengamot y quien presidiría la audiencia. No había testigos, ni un jurado. Al parecer se había optado por un juicio abreviado.

Ron miró a ambos con una sonrisa socarrona y se volvió hacia su abogado a decirle algo en el oído. Luego volvió nuevamente su vista a ellos y entonces pudo reparar en que Harry traía a Hermione apoyada en su brazo, y esta caminaba despacio. "-Buena actriz-" pensó y rió nuevamente con autosuficiencia, haciéndole un giño a la jueza. Guiño, que fue advertido tanto por Hermione como por Harry.

Nada bueno podían entonces presagiar.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, Dana había escuchado tanto la versión de Ron, como la de Hermione y estaba segura que Hermione no mentía; que efectivamente era una víctima de Ron. Pero ella no podía fallar a favor de Hermione. Si lo hacía, Ron era capaz de ventilar a toda la comunidad mágica el affaire que había tenido con él y con otros miembros del ministerio a espaldas de su esposo… situaciones que, a estas alturas, Ron ya se había enterado.

Estaba entre la espada la pared… por un lado su ética profesional; su intachable actitud frente al maltrato y abuso de poder, sobretodo en personas que no se han podido defender, y por otro, estaba su vida personal que podría quedar expuesta frente a todos. Este era un caso… uno dentro de miles que podría salvar en su historia. Debía ser fuerte y hacer lo correcto y conveniente para ella… pero moralmente incorrecto para la víctima.

— Señorita Granger… como se habrá dado cuenta este no es un juicio criminal.- Hermione la miró incrédula, "- ¡Pues claro que lo es! La agresión física con lesiones graves es un delito, ¿en qué mundo vive esta jueza?" - … por eso fue derivada a la unidad de Delitos Domésticos… en realidad lo que veo acá es sólo , tal como lo explica el Señor Weasley, parte de un juego erótico, que tuvo malas consecuencias al caer usted por las escaleras.

— ¿Juego erótico? ¡Eso no fue lo que dijo Ronald!- Exclamó Hermione, al ver que la declaración dada por Ron que en pocas palabras era que la había ido a ver y luego de discutir ella había caído… pero en ningún momento habló de "juego erótico".

— El señor Weasley es un caballero y no ha querido dar detalles, los cuales puedo perfectamente inferir…

— Pe...

— Le agradezco señorita Granger, que guarde silencio y me deje terminar.- La mujer bebió agua de un vaso para poder aclarar su garganta.

Harry le tomó la mano a Hermione entrelazando sus dedos con lo de ella, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Ron. Ahora entendía todo. Harry sin Ginny… Hermione sin Draco… Obvio, Hermione ahora estaba con Harry… No debía de extrañarle. Total, siempre lo supo, siempre intuyó que ese par tenía algo más… por eso los había dejado solos cuando buscaban los horrocruxes…

— Pues bien, como decía… este caso está muy claro. Por todo lo que he escuchado, me doy cuenta de que usted señorita Granger, lo único que quiere es desvirtuar la imagen del señor Weasley… dejando margen a dudas de la integridad moral del señor acá presente, inventando una situación que jamás ocurrió. Por lo mismo es que esta jueza, con la facultad que le otorga el Decreto Ley del año 1954 Inciso 8 Letra "b" declaro que no es viable su acusación. Pero que a su vez, la penalizo a usted con la devolución al Ministerio del 80% del dinero entregado a su persona por haber ayudado en la derrota de Vol… Voldemort. Tal dinero deberá ser devuelto dentro de 48 horas en la oficina de recaudaciones, quienes entregarán dicho monto al Señor Weasley a fin de paliar con ello el desprestigio al que ha sido sometido por su inexplicable forma de actuar, Señorita Granger. Por otra parte, siendo miembro activo del Wizengamot, declaro no admisible el recurso de recusación o el de apelación. Siendo mi voz única y universal, de acuerdo al decreto del Ministerio del año 1386, que da plena autonomía a los miembros de mayor jerarquía del Wizengamot. He dicho.- Y con ello dio un golpe en su escritorio con un grueso martillo de fierro, dando por terminada esa pseudo - audiencia.

Hermione lejos de enojarse por la actitud de la mujer, la miró sonriente, casi en forma burlesca e incrédula. Se afirmó de la silla y se puso de pie.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Usted sí que es una excelente abogada! - Le gritó a Dana.

— Hermione…

— Deja Harry… si ya dictó sentencia… no tengo nada qué perder… Ron.- Y miró a su ex amigo.- Si querías mi dinero, era cosa de pedírmelo. Pobre de la jueza… quizá con qué la tienes amenazada.- Había aprendido tanto de Draco que ahora era capaz de enfrentar al mundo si se lo proponía.

La mujer la miró escandalizada, y al hablar su voz sonó titubeante:

— Si… si sigue hablando, pediré que la saquen de…

— No me eche, señora Jueza… Ya me voy… Que tenga buen día. Y tú Ron… Mañana tendrás "Mi dinero", en tu cuenta… que te aproveche… al fin y al cabo soy mitad muggle y podré trabajar con mis manos y mi cabeza… cosa que tú jamás podrás hacer.

— ¡Maldita perra! - Intentó abalanzarse sobre Hermione.

— ¡Sin insultos o te parto la maldita cara, Ron…! - Fue Harry quien se interpuso entre él y Hermione.- Me das lástima… al final terminarás solo… como una rata… Estás podrido… podrido por dentro y por fuera…

Harry estaba extrañado con la actitud de Hermione. Pensó que estaría destrozada, acaba de perder un "casi juicio", pero lucía tranquila, o al menos eso era lo que había demostrado en esa sala.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del Ministerio, sin decir nada, Hermione le tomó la mano.

— Harry… gracias. Sin ti, no habría tenido las fuerzas para enfrentar a Ron.

— Herms… eres fuerte… más de lo que yo creí… Ron no se va a salir con la suya.

— Eso espero.- Fue en ese momento que no aguantó más y volvió a ser la misma. Abrazó fuertemente a Harry, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él.- Ron está cambiado… es un verdadero monstruo…

— Creo Herms, que en realidad nunca lo conocimos como realmente era.-Hermione se separó de Harry secó sus lágrimas.- Venga, vamos a tomar un café… salgamos al sector de ingreso, tomamos una chimenea y nos vamos al callejón Diagon… ¿Qué opinas?

— Que quiero una rica cerveza de mantequilla.

Cuando aparecieron al interior del Caldero Chorreante de inmediato se encaminaron hacia el callejón. Cuando avanzaban en medio de la gente, Hermione sentía como algunos al verla, se hacían a un lado de la acera o simplemente no la miraban. Sintió que algunas mujeres cuchicheaban. La respuesta a todo era la edición vespertina de "El Profeta" que Harry advirtió en un dispensador mágico de periódicos. Puso algunos knuts en el orificio y extrajo el periódico. Hubiese querido que Hermione no lo leyera, pero ya se lo había arrebatado de las manos:

"Hermione Granger, la famosa heroína, convertida en una despechada mujer" Por Rita Skeeter"

"Luego de que la conocida integrante del llamado Trío de Oro, no se presentara a su boda con el guapo Ronald Weasley, nos hemos enterado de que la no presencia de ella en su propia boda, obedecía a que ya sabía que Ron la plantaría, porque él se habría enterado de su infidelidad solo unos cuantas horas antes de presentarse en el altar. Con todo esto, nuestra ex querida heroína, no encontró nada mejor que demandar al señor Weasley, por haberla ido a visitar tiempo después de el desafortunado intento de matrimonio, en circunstancias que él solo quería darle una segunda oportunidad…"

— ¡Idiota! ¡Esta mujer me odia!

— Herms… Tranquila… es Rita Skeeter, nadie le cree…

— No sueñes, Harry. Mira. Toda la gente me esquiva o me da la espalda. Si sigo así, luego voy a ser declarada "Persona no grata" Ven… vamos por un café… o un helado…

— ¿Helado? ¡Hermione, está que nieva!

— Un café helado entonces…

— Vamos a la Heladería de Florean Fortescue, podemos tomarnos un café helado en las sillas del exterior. Dicen que tiene un encantamiento para no sentir frio y así aprovechas de entretenerte mirando a Sortilegios Weasley que esta… lo siento, Hermione...

— Tranquilo… La familia Weasley no tiene nada que ver con lo que hace Ron… Sólo espero poder verlos algún día.

— Yo sé que ellos entenderán.

Avanzaron hasta la heladería, pero apenas ingresaron al lugar, Hermione sintió el rechazo y los murmurantes comentarios de quienes estaba allí. Harry se dio cuenta de la situación, pero igual le tomó la mano a su amiga y buscó una mesa un poco apartada para evitar las intimidantes miradas de los allí presentes. Incluso algunos le daban miradas de odio y otros directamente la señalaban.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, no se acercaba nadie a tomarles el pedido. Hermione ya se estaba impacientando cuando llegó a su lado el hijo del dueño, Giovanni Fortescue, quien con un rostro serio se dirigió a ambos:

— Señor Potter… Señorita Granger… la debo invitar a abandonar el recinto. Acá no es bienvenida. Una mujer que intenta manchar la imagen de un mago de sangre pura, no es digna de estar en este lugar. Así que por favor…- Le indicó con su mano la puerta de salida. Harry se puso de pie, y lo levantó de la solapa.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratar así a mi amiga!? Luchó codo a codo conmigo durante la guerra… intentando vengar la muerte de cientos de magos en manos de Voldemort… incluso la muerte de tu padre…!

— Señor Potter, de usted no tengo nada que decir…. es de…

— Déjelo así. No se preocupe. Nos vamos… ven Harry…- Tomó a Harry de la mano para sacarlo de ese lugar.

— ¡Le advierto que en todos los locales le ocurrirá lo mismo… acá nadie precisa de usted! - Le espetó el hombre mientras acomodaba su corbata.

— ¿Cómo es posible que nadie vea verdad de las cosas?- Había repetido una y otra vez su amigo mientras juntos avanzaban por el callejón Diagon en busca del muro de ladrillos mágicos para retornar al Caldero Chorreante. Ella no decía nada. Caminaba sin emitir sonido. Temía que si hablaba su voz fuera solo un sonoro llanto. Tanto que había perdido por la magia…. tanto que había luchado librando a ese mundo… mismo que ahora le daba la espalda y se volvía en su contra…

Sin Draco… sin su hijito… sin la amistad de Ron… sin Ginny… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Cruzó casi corriendo el salón del Caldero Chorreante, seguida por Harry. No soportaba más las miradas de la gente ni el sonido de sus murmullos.

Una vez afuera estaba en otro mundo. En el mundo muggle… un mundo en donde cada uno vivía su espacio y luchaba día a día por su sobrevivencia sin saber de la existencia de ese mundo alterno, habitado por magos y brujas… mundo por el que una vez ella estuvo a punto de dar su vida… es mismo mundo, hoy la desconocía.

— Harry… - Decía de espalda a su amigo mirando la calle por donde circulaban vehículos presurosos de llegar a sus hogares, puesto que ya comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve.- Mañana es Año Nuevo… mis padres quieren que estés con nosotros…

— Ahí estaré…

— Gracias.

— Herms… ¿estás bien?

— No. Para nada. Pero ¿Sabes? Estoy tranquila, pero triste. Desilusionada de este mundo de la magia… Sólo me quedas tú… no tengo a Draco… - Harry bajó la mirada, sabía que su amiga amaba a ese petulante de cabello rubio.- Ni a mi hijito… Ron lo mató.

— No… digas eso…

— ¡Sí! ¡Ron mató a mi hijo! Ron me quita el poco dinero que tengo… casi pierdo a mis padres… casi te pierdo a ti… perdí a amigos… quedé marcada para toda mi vida.- Se tocó su brazo derecho en donde tenía la cicatriz dejada por Bellatrix Lestrange.- No, Harry… ese mundo.- E indicó con su cabeza hacia el Caldero.- Ya no es mío… este es el mío.- Y apuntó las calles muggles.- No más magia… no más desapariciones… no más pociones… ¡Se acabó!

— Herms… espera… no…

— No más brujos, ni hechizos… ¡Nunca más! Desde hoy seré muggle y lucharé para que jamás nadie agreda por simple gusto a los que no se pueden defender. No más violencia… ni maltratos… pero como no puedo hacerlo en el mundo mágico… será en el muggle… sé que puedo. Yo lo haré.- En ese momento había extraído su varita de su abrigo y tomó ambos extremos e hizo fuerza para partirla en dos.

— ¡No Hermione! ¡Estás loca! ¡Es tu varita!

— No la necesito.

— ¡No la rompas! Anda, dámela yo la guardaré.- Harry se la quitó de las manos, estaba un poco curvada producto de la fuerza con que Hermione intentó romperla. Harry la arregló. Suerte que la varita de su amiga era flexible y pudo volver a su forma original. Hermione la miró con desprecio mientras él la metía junto a la de él dentro de su saco.

— Tengo una idea, ven Harry, acompáñame. Tomemos un taxi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hacía ya un par de semanas que Dana Ryder no tenía contacto con Ronald Weasley y no era porque él no se le acercara, sino porque simplemente ella había optado por poner distancia entre ambos. Aún estaba en su mente el rostro incrédulo de Hermione Granger al escuchar su veredicto, que distaba bastante de lo que era una verdadera sentencia judicial realizada con idoneidad.

Pero ya lo tenía decidido: no dejaría que ese joven, que tanto la hacía sentir como una adolescente, llegara a manipular su vida y desordenarla, y si para eso debía dar la lucha, la daría. No por algo era una de las juezas más jóvenes del Wizengamot, eso se ganaba con prestancia, inteligencia y por sobretodo, carácter. Ese que le faltó a la hora de defenderse y de ayudar a una víctima de abuso.

Mientras leía un expediente para una pensión de alimentos y visitas reguladas, su secretaria ingresó en su despacho.

— Dana… el señor Weasley está afuera. Dice que es…

— Necesito que hablemos.- Sin esperar la respuesta de la secretaria, Ronald había ingresado al despacho.

— Está bien, Fantasy… yo me hago cargo.- La secretaria asintió y salió, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Dana se puso de pie mientras Ron se sentaba en uno de los sofás que estaban frente al escritorio de la abogada.

— Te has escondido… eso de que has estado enferma u ocupada, no te lo creo. Sé que me quieres evitar.- Mientras hablaba estiraba sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, apoyándolos en el respaldar del sillón y subiendo sus pies a la pequeña mesa de centro, cual dueño del lugar.

— Ronald… bien… debemos hablar… y ¡Siéntate como corresponde! No estás en la sala de tu casa…- Ronald hizo una mueca y bajó sus pies de la mesa de centro.

— Vamos, belleza… deja que te haga tus masajes.- Se puso de pie e intentó tocar a Dana, quien se inmediato se alejó de él.- Pero ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso no quieres que te acaricie?

— No Ronald. Ya no. Quiero que te vayas y nunca más te me acerques.

— ¿Alejarme? ¡Ja! Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo belleza… tú estás conmigo en esta… no me dejarás. Sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz y te puedo hundir si lo me lo propongo… Rita está de mi lado… y publicará lo que yo le diga…

— Me interesa un rábano lo que tengas con esa vieja del demonio. ¡Y que te quede claro, a mi no me amenazas! No sabes con quién te has metido. Todavía me siento culpable por lo tu ex novia… y no estoy dispuesta a seguir con tus embustes.

— Vaya… vaya… vaya… ¿y ahora te dio un ataque ético? Anda… ya la dejaste en la calle. No vengas a ahora a decirme qué es lo ético y lo moral. Mejor ejemplo de lo contrario eres tú. Tú fuiste quien inventó eso "del juego sexual" que, sinceramente, debo darte un premio por eso.

— No debí… fue una estupidez del momento.

— Vamos Dana… tú y yo podemos hacer grandes cosas… es cuestión de que condenes a unos cuantos más a lo mismo y tendremos dinero de sobra para darnos la vida que queramos.

— Veo que no te bastó con quedarte con el dinero de ella… parece que tus acreedores se han llevado todo.

— Bueno… es que debo… ya sabes…

— Tu ludopatía te está consumiendo. Deja ya las apuestas. Paga lo que debes… por último vende esa corona tan cara que le compraste a tu novia y que ella honestamente, te devolvió.

— Ya lo hice… pero aún así no me alcanza… Dana…. yo estoy seguro que pronto vendrá la buena racha y podré recuperar todo… por eso necesito tu apoyo.

— Ya te he dicho que no. Y ahora vete… vete de mi despacho y de mi vida. No te quiero volver a ver.- Dana se acercó a la puerta indicándole a Ron que se retirara.

— No me puedes correr así como así. Le diré a todo el mundo quién eres.

— Haz lo que quieras. Y si piensas manchar mi imagen… la tuya también quedará manchada… y si dices lo que ocurrió entre nosotros…. pues bien… ¡adelante, hazlo! que yo estoy dispuesta a reconocer ante todos lo que realmente ocurrió ese día de la audiencia y diré que Hermione es inocente y que tú eres un psicópata sexual… ¡Así que a mí no me amenazas…. que yo también te puede hundir en lo más profundo! Más de lo que ya estás.

— Vamos Dana… ya tranquila… anda vámonos al hotel un par de horas y te hago lo que a ti tanto te gusta.

— Ron… vete… vete ahora si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

— Dana… tú no puedes...

— Ya lo hice. Así que… o te vas… o pido que te echen.. tú decides.- Dana estaba decidida a correr a Ronald de su despacho y de su vida.

Ronald inspiró fuerte. Su mina de oro se iba por la borda. Bien… ya vería qué haría. Y claro, ella tenía razón… si la manchaba a ella ante la prensa… también él saldría salpicado. Debía ser cauteloso en los pasos a seguir… que por cierto, debía obviar definitivamente a Dana de sus planes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Era mediado del mes enero, cuando Hermione y Harry Potter se encontraban en la gran casona en pleno barrio muggle que antiguamente pertenecía a los abuelos de Hermione Granger, a quien, por herencia, sus padres se la habían cedido para llevar a cabo su plan.

Mientras miraba unos planos, sentada en el piso y algunos hombres pintaban el pasillo, Harry le entregaba una taza de café con leche.

— Gracias.- Le dijo.- Mira considero que esta bodega es muy grande… en consecuencia que este dormitorio es muy pequeño…. recuerda que deben haber en cada dormitorio, a lo menos dos camas, y en este debe haber una cuna.

Harry se acomodó al lado de su amiga y tomó el plano. Asintió, al parecer concordaba con Hermione.

— Herms… todavía no entiendo cómo has logrado todo esto… ¿seguro que no usaste magia?

— Nada de magia. No la uso para nada. Tú tienes mi varita… Ya te lo dije, cuando estaba hospitalizada se me ocurrió ver un periódico muggle y ahí me enteré de un fondo concursable de ayuda solidaria para presentar en el ayuntamiento…. Jamás pensé que me lo ganaría.

Cuando Hermione tomó la decisión de alejarse del mundo mágico, luego de haber perdido la demanda por maltrato en contra de Ronald, se presentó en el municipio de Londres para retirar las bases de licitación. Se trataba de mucho dinero en juego. Debía presentar un proyecto que fuera en directo beneficio de población en riesgo social o vulnerada. Y como ya tenía la idea dando vueltas en su cabeza, se dio el valor y ocupó todo su intelecto para presentar el proyecto sólo una semana después. Tal proyecto, el día de la licitación obtuvo el más alto puntaje, puesto que uno de los ítems que mayor ponderación tenía, aparte del diagnóstico técnico, era la infraestructura. Y como sus padres tenían esa casona sin darle uso, no dudó un minuto y la incluyó.

En fin, el proyecto presentado decía relación con una casa de acogida para mujeres maltratadas. No importaba si era violencia intrafamiliar, dentro del noviazgo o por los mismos padres. Su proyecto era ambicioso, porque pretendía a atender a lo menos a cincuenta mujeres en forma mensual para lo cual debía contratar a un equipo multidisciplinario (trabajadores sociales, psicólogos, terapeutas, médicos, y personal administrativo), por lo cual había solicitado un avance de la subvención, la cual ya le había sido adelantada.

Con ayuda de su padre, había logrado obtener personalidad jurídica para hacer legal su ONG denominada: "Fundación Mía Clearwater: Si quieres, te ayudamos". Además había puesto un aviso en el diario, con el objeto de abaratar algunos costos, pidiendo voluntarios, a quienes estaba dispuesta a entregarles casa y alimentación en caso que fuese necesario.

Todo iba bien. Había contratado un guardia, para cuidar la casa mientras los maestros carpinteros hacían las adecuaciones y una secretaria contable que se encargaba de hacer los pedidos y de pagar, mientras Hermione (conocida ahora como Mía Granger) se dedicaba a seleccionar el personal idóneo, ofreciendo sueldos acordes al mercado, lo complicado era que muchos no aceptaban porque sus pretensiones eran mayores. El peor escollo lo había encontrado en los médicos. Ninguno aceptaba trabajar con conciencia social. Pero bueno, ese detalle lo vería más adelante. Incluso había enviado solicitudes para que alumnos de las facultades de las universidades pudieran hacer práctica profesional en su fundación atendiendo casos especiales. Pero aún no recibía respuesta.

En ese momento llegó la secretaria a buscar a Hermione.

— Señorita Mía, en la recepción hay dos muchachas que quieren verla.

— Gracias, Anne.- Anne Bown era una muchacha de no más de veinte años que hacía poco había sacado la secundaria en un colegio nocturno, madre de una pequeña de tres años y que, aprovechando la oportunidad entregada por la Fundación (en donde Harry Potter y Joseph Granger eran directivos también), podría seguir estudiando una carrera en horario vespertino.

— Vamos Harry… puede que nos haya llegado ayuda.

— Sí, claro... este Herms… yo te debo dejar en la tarde… debo ir a la academia de Aurores.

— Claro Harry… y no te preocupes… no estaré hasta muy tarde y me iré a mi casa.

— No. No te vas sola. Me esperas hasta que yo llegue. A eso de ocho de la noche estoy de regreso ¿sí?

— Sí, jefe como mande.- Hermione intentó ponerse de pie, pero otra vez la punzada en su columna le impedía hacerlo. Como tantas otras veces Harry la ayudó.

— Debes ver un especialista.

— Deja juntar más dinero en mis fondos de salud para poder ver un buen médico ¿sí?

— ¡Testaruda!

Salieron a la recepción del establecimiento, que no era otra cosa lo que alguna vez fue el living de la casa, hoy adaptado a un recibidor.

Hermione quedó helada al ver a las dos muchachas que allí estaban. A ambas las conocía. Una la vio una vez en el juicio de Draco… si bien ella había dicho que estudió en Hogwarts, ella no recordaba haberla visto… y la otra… inconfundible… nada menos que la hermana de la esposa del mismo Draco: Daphne Greengrass, junto a Megara O'dowell eran las muchachas que con una tímida sonrisa la esperaban.

Harry les dio la mano de inmediato. También las había reconocido. Pero Hermione estaba dudosa de atenderlas. No quería tener relación alguna con el mundo de la magia, y resulta que tenía en frente a dos brujas de su mismo colegio. Algo se debían traer entre manos.

— Vi tu aviso… y quise venir de inmediato…

— Yo lo también lo vi hoy… y quise ayudar.- Agregó Megara.

— ¿No vienen juntas? - Les preguntó Harry.

— No. Nos acabamos de encontrar acá. Pero ya veo solo nos falta un Hufflepuff para que estén las cuatro casas.- Dijo alegremente Megara, notando la seriedad de Hermione.

— Shhh Vengan, vamos al despacho.- Les dijo Hermione. No quería que su secretaria se enterara que estaba en medio de tres brujas y un mago. - Harry… ve tranquilo a la Academia… yo me encargo.

— Sé que desconfías de mí… pero lo que tengo que decir hará que cambies cualquier opinión errada que tengas de mi persona.- Fue Daphne la que habló para darle tranquilidad a Hermione viendo que Harry dudaba de irse o no dejando a su amiga en medio de ellas dos.

— Vengan, acompáñenme. Nos vemos, Harry.

Hermione guió a ambas muchachas hacia su improvisada oficina, en donde aún estaban los sillones envueltos en cartones y la mesa estaba llena de papeles.

Las muchachas se sentaron en los sillones y Hermione estaba de pie escudriñándolas con la mirada.

— Vimos tu aviso… Hermione.

— Mía. Acá me llaman Mía.- Daphne sonrió. Sabía que así le decía Draco y Megara también comprendió.

— Fue casualidad que nos encontráramos en tu recepción… pero ambas estamos acá por motivos diferentes. Tú me escuchaste lo que dije en el juicio de Draco, Mía. Fui violada… maltratada… y estoy dispuesta a ayudar desde mi experiencia para que mujeres en mi misma situación aprenda a vivir con ese dolor y superarlo.

— Lo mío… es distinto. He sufrido maltrato en mi hogar. Mi padre me encerró en San Mungo, inventando que estaba demente porque quise ir contra su voluntad, revelando un secreto horrible… el cual te afecta a ti directamente y a Draco Malfoy. Y por eso estoy acá… para hablar contigo y claro, también para ayudar en forma voluntaria, con tal que me des un techo para vivir.

¿Qué era todo aquello? No entendía nada. Perfectamente podría comprender la posición de Megara de querer trabajar con ella desde su experiencia, pero ¿Daphne? la hija de un mago de alta alcurnia ¿pidiendo un techo para vivir? Y lo que era más extraño, ambas en el mismo momento y día… aunque claro, si consideraba las estadísticas podría darse algún porcentaje de probabilidad de que dos personas se encontraran en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora, debido a una publicación en un periódico… ¿pero dos brujas al mismo tiempo? Merlín jugaba con ella, podría asegurarlo.

En la noche, Hermione estaba en su despacho esperando a que llegara Harry. ¡Debía contarle cuanto antes lo que Daphne le había confesado! Era tan desquiciado pero a la vez la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo… Su sonrisa no la podía borrar de su cara. Con la ayuda de su amigo, podría ubicar a Draco en donde fuera que se estuviera escondido.

Justo a las ocho y diez sonó el timbre de la casa. Sabía que era Harry. Intentó salir corriendo, pero la punzada en la columna le impedía correr. No quería que insistiera con el timbre, ya que las muchachas, Megara y Daphne, debían estar acomodándose en sus habitaciones o Daphne ya durmiendo. Según lo que le había dicho, había pasado días horribles desde que había huido de San Mungo. Escondida en albergues Muggles… incluso robando, claro que con magia, comida para alimentarse. No quería usar mucho la magia, porque temía que su padre podría haber dado orden de búsqueda, ya que la varita que estaba en su poder era robada. Hermione le aseguró que le diría a Harry que hiciera algunos hechizos protectores para evitar ser encontrada. Con eso la muchacha se había quedado más tranquila.

Apenas abrió la puerta abrazó a su amigo radiante de alegría.

— ¡Harry! ¡Ha ocurrido algo maravilloso…!

— Mmm déjame adivinar… ¡Te dieron ganas de usar tu varita nuevamente!

— No, nada de eso… ven… siéntate… se trata de Draco.- Al escuchar ese nombre el rostro de Harry se tensó. ¿Sería que el engreído Draco Malfoy volvía a la vida de su Hermione?

Harry tomó asiento en uno de los sofás mientras Hermione se acomodó a su lado.

— Harry… Daphne me dijo que Astoria engañó a Draco… que nunca estuvieron juntos… que Astoria le mintió con lo del embarazo y que, entre ella y su padre, habían inventado una pérdida para hacer creer a Draco que Astoria era una víctima.

— A ver… espera… según lo que tengo entendido… ella le había dado Amortencia ¿no?

— Amortencia con doble belladona. ¡Draco se durmió! ¡Ni siquiera tocó a Astoria…! Pero ella inventó todo e hizo creer a Draco que sí había ocurrido algo… con el consecuente embarazo.

— No entiendo. Según lo que sé, Malfoy es experto en Legeremancia, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?

— Los Greengrass tienen en su gen integrado la Oclumancia, por tanto, sin quererlo cierran su mente y es imposible, por muy buen legeremántico que seas, poder ver sus pensamientos.

— Sigo sin entender, ¿con qué fin Astoria armó semejante teatro?

— Por la fortuna Malfoy.

— Los Greengrass también son ricos.- Harry no quería por nada del mundo entender que Draco era inocente y de eso ya se estaba dando cuenta Hermione.

— Ricos… pero ricos caídos en desgracia, según lo que dijo Daphne, su padre perdió la maderera producto de malas inversiones.

— Bueno ¿Y por qué la bendita Daphne esperó tanto para hablar? ¿Por qué no dijo la verdad antes?

— Harry… a Daphne la tenían encerrada en San Mungo para que no hablara. Su padre temía que sí ella me veía o veía a Draco nos contara la verdad de lo sucedido.

Debía rendirse. Todo estaba claro y ya no tenía más preguntas que hacer. Draco había sido también otra víctima.

— Ahora entiendo. La muy fina Astoria es una víbora con injertos de viuda negra… Hizo todo lo que tenía a su alcance para separarte de Malfoy… lo que no me queda claro, es por qué él no fue a tu encuentro el día que dejaste a Ron plantado.

— Según Daphne, puede que Astoria esté por medio. Quizá qué estupidez inventó…

— Y ella sabe dónde está Draco con la santa de Astoria.

— Daphne dice que Draco había ingresado a una organización solidaría a nivel mundial... llamada "Médicos sin límites" o algo parecido  
>— "Médicos sin Fronteras", así se llama. Pero tienen ayudas en casi todo el orbe. Será difícil dar con su paradero si es que se fue con ellos.<p>

— No sé qué tan difícil sea encontrarlo…buscaré en internet todo lo que sea… Te juro Harry, buscaré y encontraré a Draco… lo juro.

— Como quieras amiga. Sé bien que tu corazón tiene dueño.

— Por algo me llamo Mía.

— ¿Qué? - Preguntó sin entender. Pero Hermione sonrió. Sabía que ese nombre tenía un significado el cual compartía solo con Draco Malfoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Desde que el avión había aterrizado en Egipto, y viajado por tierra en un convoy del ejército de la OTAN hacia Jartum, capital de Sudán, ya había transcurrido tres meses. A esa hora de la noche, el aire frío refrescaba un poco el aire, que durante ese día, el termómetro llegó a marcar los 38 grados (a la sombra). Era un verdadero horno vivir allí, sumado a las constantes tormentas de arena que azotaban el poblado, hacía que la vida fuera muy complicada, sobre todo para él y por qué no decirlo, para Astoria. Ambos brujos criados en cunas de oro, enfrentados a la realidad muggle: estado de guerra, hambre, enfermedades y pobreza.

El campamento estaba situado en un lugar eriazo especialmente habilitado por las fuerzas de paz y sitiado por militares para atender a los enfermos y heridos producto del conflicto civil y armado gestado en el país.

En el campamento también estaban dispuestas dos tiendas especiales de la UNESCO con apoyo de la FAO para entregar alimentos a familias con niños pequeños y otorgar insumos para agricultura en zonas desérticas a esas mismas familias. Todo a fin de apoyar al desarrollo del país tercermundista. Lamentablemente no muchos se atrevían a acercase a ese lugar, debido a que su ideología política y, en algunos casos, a que su religión, no aceptaba este tipo de apoyo, especialmente viniendo de manos de personas del occidente.

Por su parte Draco Malfoy, que había dormido un par de horas en su tienda con un ventilador pegado a su frente, se alistaba para hacer su turno. Generalmente de noche tenían más afluencia. La gente aprovechaba la oscuridad para acercarse al hospital de campaña. Se había jurado no usar la magia, pero siempre guardaba su varita en el calcetín, mientras Astoria sentada en su cama, lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Pero él, como siempre, la ignoraba, a sabiendas que su esposa lo estaba destrozando con la mirada. Sabía que lo odiaba, que esa admiración que ella sentía por él, se había esfumado hacía tiempo, y que ahora lo único que deseaba era estar muy lejos de él. Más, si consideraba que su varita estaba en manos de Draco y que este la había escondido en algún lugar con quién sabe qué hechizo para hacerla indetectable. Lo cual la convertía a ella en una simple muggle.

En esa tienda, en donde estaba Draco y Astoria, estaban dispuestos dos catres y una mesa para comer. El resto era un equipo de comunicación y un computador. Ninguna comodidad, sólo lo esencial para dormir (y medio dormir) porque siempre estaba latente el miedo a que los atacaran o que una bomba les cayera matándolos a todos.

— Draco…. yo me quiero ir… Ya no aguanto ni un minuto más en este sitio. ¡Esto es horrible…! ¡No tenemos ni baño…! Debo caminar a unos baños públicos que están casi a la entrada… ¡Es horrible!

— Te he dicho que puedes utilizar el baño sanitizado que está en el Hospital de Campaña.

— Menos. Ahí van todos los enfermos… Lo que debes hacer es devolverme mi varita y así conjuro una tienda con todas las comodidades para ti y para mí.

— Ya te he dicho que no. Que viviremos como cualquier muggle durante todo el tiempo que estemos acá. ¿Entendido? Y que no se hable más del tema.

— Draco, entiende, ni tú ni yo pertenecemos a este mundo…

— ¡Me tienes harto!- La tomó de los brazos y la levantó del piso.- ¡Sabes perfectamente que estamos acá por tu culpa!... ¡Tú envenenaste a Hermione en mi contra diciéndole que aún estabas embarazada…! y ella terminó casándose con ese. ¡Tuya es la culpa de que estemos acá! Así que te aguantas.

— Draco, vámonos… por favor… te doy el divorcio de inmediato… pero vámonos.- Draco la soltó. El divorcio… eso era lo que necesitaba… separarse de una vez de esa bruja.

— ¿Sí? ¿Divorciarnos? y de cuánto estaríamos hablando.- Sabía que Astoria tenía dibujado el signo peso en sus pupilas y no lo dejaría así como así.

— ¿De cuánto? ¿No sé a qué te refieres, Draco? - Preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

— De dinero. Tú y tu padre son iguales, no hacen nada gratuito. Pero gracias a Merlín que puedo pagar el precio que sea necesario. Da la cifra de una vez.

— Te lo diré una vez que nos vayamos.

— Entonces lo pensaré un tiempo, antes de responderte.

— ¡No! Draco por favor… Dame un día para pensar… Si mi padre se llega a enterar…

— ¡¿Qué mierdas tiene que ve tu padre en nuestro matrimonio?!

— Na…nada… es que bueno… él se preocupa por mí…

— Y por sus intereses. Astoria, si nos vamos a divorciar, ten por seguro que no te dejaré en la calle. Mal que mal perdiste a mi hijo… y sufriste por ello.- Astoria palideció, fue una acción refleja que incluso llegó a creer que Draco lo podría haber advertido.

— Sí, claro… Bueno... pues firmamos el divorcio apenas lleguemos a Londres… pero nos vamos ¿sí?

— Un mes. No puedo irme antes.

— ¡Un mes! ¡Eso es mucho! ¡No puedo aguantar un día más en esta pocilga!

— No hay vuelos antes… en todo caso, yo ya había hecho la reserva. Los médicos acá no están más de dos o tres meses, eso es para no desgastarlos… así que en un mes nos vamos y me firmas el divorcio apenas lleguemos.

— Me engañaste. ¡Sin divorcio o no, igual nos íbamos!

— Tú me la debías Astoria…. y me sigues debiendo…

— Draco… deja eso en el olvido… soy tu esposa… tu mujer... y sabes que yo te quiero y que siempre he visto por los dos.- Se acercó a Draco acariciando su cabello. Draco miró al techo, sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras ella deslizaba su mano por su pecho.- En medio de tantas mujeres que ves a diario, sabes que soy la mejor de todas.- Draco negó con su cabeza. Odiaba el egocentrismo y… viniendo de él, el egocentrista número uno en su adolescencia, era mucho decir.- Y para muchas soy la más afortunada de ser la esposa del médico más guapo de este lugar.- La mano de Astoria se había posado en su entrepierna mientras ella comenzaba suavemente a besar su pecho, por sobre la camisa. Lentamente se puso de rodillas frente a él y comenzó a respirar y besar por sobre el pantalón la zona de mayora vulnerabilidad masculina.

— ¡Astoria, basta!.- Como fuera, él era hombre y sentir unos labios tocando su parte masculina, quiéralo o no, lo excitaba. Aunque fuera Astoria.

— Vamos Draco, soy tu mujer.- Intentó deslizar el cierre del pantalón, momento en el cual Draco, le tomó la mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

— ¿Quieres sexo? - Ella lo miró lujuriosa pasando su lengua por sus labios dando una afirmativa señal.- Pues bien… ven.- Jaló de ella y la empujó en la cama. Esperando sentir a su marido. Draco aún no le soltaba la mano. Luego él guió la mano de ella, hasta su propia zona genital.-Con tu propia manito… date sexo. Conmigo, jamás.

Dicho esto Draco tomó su bolso y se acercó a la salida de la tienda, no sin antes girarse hacia Astoria.

— El sexo con uno mismo es el más el seguro. Que no te dé vergüenza masturbarte.- Le dijo haciendo un movimiento de cejas y sonriendo con burla. Luego de lo cual salió, y al girar casi choca de frente con el guardia que debía tener apostado en su tienda, cuando desde adentro se escuchó un grito:

— ¡Te odio Draco Malfoy!

— Buenas noches.- Le dijo al hombre, ignorando los gritos de Astoria que perfectamente se podrían escuchar en todo el campamento.

— Buenas noches, doctor.- Respondió el hombre.

Caminó sonriente hacia el improvisado pero muy equipado hospital, esa imagen de frustración e incredulidad de Astoria, jamás se le borraría. Se detuvo un instante a pensar… Ella le había dicho que se divorciarían… era una buena noticia y sabía que dentro de un mes volvería a Londres, pero a qué… Mía estaba casada con el colorín…

Miró al cielo y las estrellas centelleaban como burlándose de él. En Londres era pleno invierno, que invitaba a acostarse temprano. Una náusea se gestó en su estómago al imaginarla acostada con ese… haciendo el amor con ese… compartiendo su cuerpo… Sin querer se llevó la mano al dije que colgaba de su cuello y lo miró. Estaba intacto. Aún entrelazados. Ella lo amaba. Él la amaba. Como fuera no se iba quedar de brazos cruzado. Ya una vez, por no haber hecho lo correcto, ella terminó casada.

Estaba decidido. Apenas llegara a Londres su misión sería buscarla y arrancarla de las garras de ese colorín estúpido. Mía, era de él. Y ella sabía quién era su dueño.

Mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos sintió que alguien le golpeaba suavemente el hombro.

— Doctor Malfoy… tan cabizbajo que va… ¿le sucede algo? - Era una de las enfermeras norteamericanas, Paige Adams, una mujer de unos veinticinco años, delgada, alta de cabello oscuro ondulado, muy atrayente ya que sus curvas era pronunciadas. Cuando habló miró hacia el sector de las tiendas como si algo hubiese visto.

— Tranquila sé lo que allí sucede.

— ¿Pero no le molesta?

— Todo controlado. Ven… vamos al turno.

— Hay dos personas gravemente heridas me dijo el Doctor Garret…

— Sí, Paige. Prepara los implementos para amputar.

Mientras tanto en la tienda, Astoria se moría de la rabia. Odiaba a Draco como a nadie en el mundo y que ni se imaginara que le iba a dar el divorcio así como así, antes debería traspasarle la mitad de sus bienes y para eso contaba con la ayuda de su padre.

Mientras ordenaba alguna ropa en una de las maletas alguien entró en la tienda. Era el mismo guardia con que Draco, hacía unos minutos, había chocado al salir. Su nombre era Hassan, Hagman, un hombre sudanés, alto, de piel oscura, de unos treinta años, de pectorales bien formados y hombros anchos. Era uno de los rebeldes de la guerra civil, opositor al gobierno de Omar Al-Bashir, dictador de ese momento en la República de Sudán.

— Las mujeres no deben usar pantalón, ni pintarse la cara.- Le dijo mirando a Astoria, quien vestía un jeans ajustados y una blusa de seda casi transparente dejando entrever su sostén de encaje blanco.

— Ambas cosas son fáciles de arreglar, Hassan… El primero me lo quitas y el segundo me lo quito yo… - Astoria se acercó al hombre y se colgó del cuello de éste, quien no dudó en besarla con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo y devorando sus labios.

— ¿El doctorcito ya no vendrá? - Le preguntó mientras besaba su cuello.

— Se acaba de ir a su turno… debiste cruzarte con él en el camino- Decía tomando la mano del hombre, conduciéndolo hasta la pequeña cama que tenía justo al lado de la de Draco.

El hombre no dudó y le arrancó de una sola vez la blusa blanca que traía puesta, mientras hacía que ella se acostara. Luego él se quito la ropa, mientras ella terminaba de desnudarse. Él le había dicho que la mujer debía esperarlo siempre sin ropa en la cama, porque en su creencia, él jamás desvestía a la mujer, pues ésta debía estar siempre dispuesta a los deseos de su hombre.

Luego de quitarse la ropa, sin mayor preámbulo la poseyó. Astoria gritaba de dolor y placer. Él era grande y por ende todo en él tenía otras dimensiones, lo cual la satisfacía por completo… jamás se había sentido plena en la cama con alguien como con este africano que la hacía hasta gatear en el lecho.

El hombre no tenía idea de que con la mujer que se acostaba desde hacía una semana era una bruja y ella no se lo iba a decir. Jamás imaginó que un hombre de esas características pudiera generar en ella tantas emociones juntas. Se sentía deseada, respetada, cuidada… y lo mejor de todo era que Hassan regresaría con ella… él ya le había informado que dentro de un mes él se iría con la delegación de médicos a Londres, pues había conseguido asilo político, por eso ella había sido tan insistente con Draco para regresar y lo mejor de todo, le había resultado.

Cuando volviera a Londres, se divorciaría de Draco (no sin antes dar la pelea por una buena tajada de la fortuna Malfoy) y se iría con Hassan… no le importaba la magia, su padre o el qué dirán… ella viviría con él, pues se había enamorado de aquel hombre, que la trataba como princesa… a veces era un poco rudo, y sus valores orientales muchas veces se contraponían con sus creencias, pero aún así estaba segura de que por fin se había enamorado. Atrás dejaría a Draco… y que hiciera lo que quisiera con la sangre sucia. Total ese no era su problema.

— Debes irte Hassan… Draco regresará… ya son casi las dos de la mañana… Nunca un turno es tan largo.

— ¿Tu marido? ¿Ese doctorcito blanco que duerme en esa cama? ¿Seguro que es tu hombre? Parece que nunca te toca… porque cada vez que me meto dentro de ti, siento que fuera la primera vez que tienes a un hombre.

— Hassan… soy mujer… y de estatura media… debes darte cuenta que no estoy acostumbrada a estar con hombres como tu… y lo que haga con Draco no es asunto tuyo.

— Eres una perrita… ¿lo sabías? Si fueras de mi cultura te habrían apedreado.

— Da gracias que no lo soy… porque si lo fuera, esta boca jamás te habría tocado.

— Creo que el hecho que seas así, es lo que me vuelve loco.- Los gruesos labios de Hassan devoraron una vez más los pequeños labios de Astoria. Ella, con solo sentir el sabor de él, se encendía por completo y lo único que quería era corresponderle.

A esa hora, Draco salía de su turno, mientras era alcanzado por Paige que traía su bolso y se acomodaba una chaqueta. Draco la ayudó a ponérsela.

— ¿Te vas ya a descansar?

— Es lo lógico ¿no?

— No esas pesado conmigo. Te lo pregunto porque nos vamos a tomar unos tragos en la Tienda - Bar de Moss.

— ¿Tienda bar?

— Jaja ¡Sí! Los soldados norteamericanos que no tienen turno, han improvisado un bar… es gratis, porque el vino ha sido regalado por algunos lugareños… claro que si quieres whisky ese te puede costar unos dólares. Además están dando la bienvenida a un grupo de paramédicos que comienzan a trabajar pasado mañana con nosotros.

— ¿Llegaron hoy? Tenía entendido que llegaban…

— Sí… eso nos lo dijeron cuando la frontera estaba cerrada, pero ahora pudieron pasar… anda, ¿te animas?

— Claro.- Miró su reloj y luego miró a lo lejos su tienda, que se veía iluminada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y salió detrás de la enfermera.

Ingresaron a la tienda en donde se escuchaba una música tipo rock, pero a muy bajo volumen. Algunos reían mientras otros jugaban póker y algunos estaban apostados en una mesa de pool que estaba en el centro. Si no hubiese sabido que todos eran muggles, Draco habría jurado que era una tienda con algún hechizo extensible porque adentro era inmensa.

Se sentó en la barra y de inmediato el barman le ofreció un trago.

— Un whisky para el doctor… por salvar tantas vidas.- Le dijo el hombre, que en el fondo era un soldado.

— Gracias.

— Gracias a usted.- Se giró hacia Paige, quien le sonreía alegremente.

— Estas feliz, Paige.

— Sí… es que dentro de los paramédicos que hoy llegaron… venía mi novio.

— Oh… qué bien… ¡Felicitaciones!

— Vea ahí viene.- Le apuntó hacia un grupo de hombres en donde uno sobresalió y se acercaba a ellos.

¡Qué Merlín le mandara un rayo y lo partiera! ¡Conocía a ese "paramédico"! Nada más y nada menos que…

— ¡Draco Malfoy!

— Theodore Nott… ¿Qué demonios haces acá?

— La misma pregunta te la hago yo… hijo de p…

— ¡Se conocen!- Exclamó alegremente Paige al ver a esos dos abrazados como verdaderos hermanos que se reencuentran.

— Pues claro… nos conocimos en Hogw…

— Shhh…- Le dijo Draco para evitar que siguiera hablando de que sus tiempos de magos.

— Tranquilo Doctor… yo también soy bruja.- Le dijo Paige a Draco con voz baja. Draco no lo podía creer. Paige Adams ¿una bruja? ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

— Pe… pero cómo.

— Ven amigo… tengo mucho que contarte…

Los tres se fueron a una mesa para poder conversar. Allí Draco se enteró de que Nott había estado escondido en Atlanta, en donde había conocido a Paige, quien, por ser enfermera le había enseñado bastante. Por lo que cuando fue apresado por los Aurores estadounidenses, en el mes de diciembre y trasladado a su juicio en Londres por el Wizengamot, su pena de realizar trabajo comunitario con los muggles no le había resultado difícil, puesto que tenía consigo a su novia, Paige, quien, había salido antes a Sudán, pero con el compromiso de llegar él pronto a su lado.

— Vengo en seguida.- Dijo Paige, entendiendo que Theo y Draco debían hablar algunas cosas más privadas, mientras ella iba a conversar con dos colegas que estaban cerca.

— Así que médico… médico de verdad ¿No?

— Así es amigo… Por las buenas… ya desde Hogwarts estaba estudiando… así que hace poco… en diciembre, me titulé… no hubo tiempo para festejos, me vine de inmediato a "Médicos sin Fronteras".- Le explicaba Draco, mientras agarraba un puñado de maníes y se los llevaba a la boca.- Y Paige… ¿es bruja?

— Correcto del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Salem para Brujas.

— ¡Vaya!

— Oye… y ¿te casaste con Astoria Greengrass? ¿Está contigo acá?

— Sí… está acá.

— ¡Uf! ¿Y qué hizo para que la trajeras hasta este lugar?

— Casarse conmigo.

— ¡No te cansas! Oye y dime ¿qué te paso con Granger?- Draco no sabía que Nott tuviera idea de que había ocurrido algo entre él y Hermione.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— No te hagas conmigo. Todos sabemos que fuiste tú quien ayudó a Granger a huir de tu casa cuando tu padre la tomó prisionera… no creo que haya sido Bellatrix quien la rescatara… Fuiste tú. La ayudaste a ella, así como ayudaste a O'dowell… ¿o me equivoco?

— Pues… sí… sí fui yo. Yo ayudé a ambas.

— Ya. ¿Y? Pero te enamoraste de Granger ¿no?

— Bueno…

— ¿¡Y por qué mierdas te casaste con Astoria!? - Decía sonriente mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

— Una larga historia, amigo… Pero bueno, Granger también se casó ¿no?

— ¿Hermione casada?

— Sí, con Weasley. Supe que en octubre se casaron.- Nott sonrió y acercó su silla a la mesa, mirando extrañado a Draco.

— ¿Desde cuándo que no lees "El Profeta"?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver "El Profeta"?

— Pues que le ha dado cobertura máxima al caso de Granger - Weasley.

— ¿Caso? ¿De qué puto caso me hablas? - Nott dejó su vaso en la mesa y miró fijamente a su amigo.

— Draco… Granger jamás se casó con Weasley…

— ¿Qué?

— Ella lo plantó en el matrimonio… y él, bueno… la plantó a ella.

Eso no podía ser cierto. Su amigo lo estaba engañando ¡El había visto el Diario que Astoria le entregó el día después de la boda! Astoria… "El Profeta"… recordaba nunca haber leído la noticia completa… solo un titular… y de ahí nunca más había tomado el diario mágico.

— ¿Me dices que ambos se plantaron?

— Así es… no se casaron… Mira, no tengo muy claro los sucesos, pero por lo que he leído... ese día del matrimonio, Weasley no se presentó y en su lugar envió un patronus o un vociferador… en donde decía que sabía que Hermione tenía un amante mortífago (tú), pero no dijo tu nombre…

— ¡Por Dios… y yo… la dejé...!

— ¿La dejaste? Uf... amigo ella la ha pasado muy mal. Por lo que sé, una noche llegó la comadreja a la casa de ella a cobrarse venganza… según el relato de Granger dice que la golpeó y que intentó violarla.

— ¿Violarla? ¿Golpearla?- Draco se puso de pie… debía irse de inmediato. Hermione lo necesitaba.

— Siéntate. Aun falta algo más.- Draco obedeció.- Ella hizo la denuncia luego de salir del hospital muggle.

— ¿Estuvo hospitalizada? ¡Fue grave, entonces!

— Muy grave. Ella hizo la demanda, pero perdió todo. La jueza que tenía el caso le dio el favor a Weasley… dicen que tuvo que devolver el dinero que el Ministerio le había entregado por ser heroína… algunos dicen que Potter le prestó dinero porque había utilizado mucho de ese premio en ayudar a sus padres….

Draco estaba con la cabeza tomada con sus dos manos y sus codos apoyados en la mesa. Si pudiera llorar… si pudiera gritar… si pudiera maldecir, sin ser tachado de loco, lo haría. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Había dejado sola a Hermione a expensas de ese desgraciado que había intentado violarla y que la había atacado. Y él… odiándola… odiándola y amándola… y su Mía… su Mía sufría… y él no estaba con ella...

— Ella dice… bueno… "El Quisquilloso" la apoya ella… dice que Weasley le amenazó de muerte… pero Rita Skeeter se ha encargado de tachar a Granger como la peor de las mujeres. Incluso…. dicen… que en una oportunidad la corrieron de una tienda mágica… Desde ahí que nadie más la ha vuelto a ver… algunos creen que está en el Londres Muggle… otros dicen que está con su amigo Harry Potter…. porque a ninguno de los dos se les ha visto.

— Espero que esté con Potter… Si Weasley le tiene amenazada es mejor que esté resguardada… ¡Dios cómo tan estúpido! no me di cuenta… ¡Debí haberla raptado el día su boda! ¡Estúpido mil veces estúpido! - Se tomó un vaso de whisky de una y se puso de pie nuevamente.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A pedir cuentas a una señora. Nott, fue un gusto verte. Pero creo que no trabajaremos juntos. Tomaré de inmediato mis cosas y me iré a El Cairo. Utilizaré magia… debo regresar cuanto antes a Londres.

— Yo estaré un mes acá… sólo un mes… luego volveré a Londres junto a Paige… te buscaré… a lo mejor me podrías ayudar para encontrar trabajo en un hospital muggle.

— Tenlo por seguro, amigo. Hoy me has hecho la persona más feliz y más triste del mundo.- Le dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Theo, mientras se apresuraba a salir rumbo a su tienda.


	20. Adagio

Mientras Draco se acercaba a paso firme hasta su tienda en el campamento de "Médicos sin Fronteras", el cual estaba situado a la milicia norteamericana, advirtió bastante movimiento de marines que corrían delante de él con sus armas en mano. Incluso pudo ver que algunos jeeps estaban con balizas encendidas y grandes focos prendidos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que estaban todos apostados afuera de su tienda… algo había allí ocurrido. Intentó avanzar, pero alguien se lo impedía poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

— Lo siento, doctor Malfoy, pero no puede avanzar.- Era un joven militar que le impedía que siguiera su camino. Intentó mirar por sobre el hombro del muchacho, pero era imposible.

— Pero ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo a mi mujer?

— No lo puedo decir, señor. No estoy autorizado.

— No es necesario. Ya entendí.- Draco había visto en la mente del hombre lo suficiente. Astoria estaba de rehén en la tienda. Una mujer, alguna hermana u otro pariente, de Hassan había ingresado y a la tienda y la tenía de rehén, sujeta por el cuello, amenazando con matarla delante de todos.

— Déjelo pasar.- Era la persona de mayor rango que autorizaba a Draco para que pudiera avanzar. El joven militar dio paso a Draco.- Doctor Malfoy… siento que deba pasar por esto, pero al parecer a su mujer la encuentran sospechosa de adulterio y según las leyes del Islam ella debe pagar… con su vida…

— Pero ella es occidental. Esas leyes no tienen por qué afectarla.- Mucho daño le había causado esa mujer, pero no estaba dispuesto a verla morir apedreada o algo parecido.

— Nosotros pensamos lo mismo… lo malo es que, según parece… y siento decirlo doctor Malfoy, ella tendría una especie de affaire con el tal Hassan.- Draco solo asintió.

Se acercó junto al teniente hacia la tienda y pudo ver que en la entrada a ésta había una mujer sosteniendo a Astoria con un cuchillo apuntando en su cuello y gritando en un idioma que solo algunos entendían.

— Hassan, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Le preguntó Draco al hombre que estaba cerca de la mujer intentando evitar que ella agrediera a la inglesa.

— Doctor… mi hermana dice que su esposa no es digna de usted y que debe morir... porque…- El hombre bajó la mirada.

— Dile a tu hermana que todo fue un mal entendido y que yo sabía lo que ocurría entre ustedes…

Astoria miró extrañada a Draco y negaba con su cabeza. Quería desaparecer, (de verdad) pero nunca aprendió la técnica… no sabía ni cómo era eso de las tres D… destino, decisión ¿y…? ¡Debió poner mayor atención al profesor Twycrooss…! Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para lamentarse… y por otro lado… ¿Qué era eso que Draco acababa de decir?… ¿Sabía, entonces, que ella tenía algo con Hassan? ¿Era una broma? o ¿Draco lo estaba haciendo para evitar que la mujer la agrediera? Rogaba para que fuera lo último. Si Draco sabía que había sido infiel, sería su perdición.

Hassan le explicó a su hermana lo que el doctor acababa de decir, pero la mujer estaba cegada. Seguía gritando y llorando, a su vez comenzaba una oración, a ratos recitada, a ratos cantada…. un llanto lastimoso que daba pavor.

— No por favor… se lo suplico.- Astoria lloraba y pedía por su vida… estaba allí expuesta a todos. Miraba cómo algunas luces con puntos rojos estaban pegadas en el cuerpo de su agresora. Luego entendió. Eran láseres que se dirigían a la mujer… los marines estaban dispuestos a liquidarla en cualquier momento.

Aquella mujer seguía rezando su letanía, mientras Hassan intentaba calmarla, pero ella no iba a escuchar, su credo era mayor que cualquier palabra o cualquier solicitud para evitar su cometido.

Guardó silencio. Todos pensaron que había terminado y que se calmaría. Pero en un movimiento rápido y certero clavo y rasgó el vientre de Astoria de canto a canto.

Sólo un grito corto y profundo se escuchó de la boca de Astoria, antes de caer al piso empapada en sangre, mientras las balas no se esperaron en atacar a la mujer, la cual yacía muerta en un charco de sangre, al lado de Astoria, que aún tenía un débil pulso. Incluso Draco pensó que se le saldrían los intestinos puesto que el corte era profundo y de carácter en extremo grave. Le tocó el vientre y de inmediato supo que había que atenderla, sino moriría en pocos minutos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hacía ya tres horas que Astoria estaba siendo intervenida por el equipo médico del doctor Garret, quien no había autorizado a Draco a participar, debido al nexo sentimental que éste tenía con su esposa. Draco sabía perfectamente que ese vínculo no existía, sin embargo había apoyado la decisión del doctor Garret, por cuanto le otorgaba todos los créditos, debido a su experiencia en el quirófano y en el aula.

Mientras daba vueltas al exterior de la tienda, acompañado por Theo, ya que Paige estaba como arsenalera quirúrgica en el equipo de Rafe, pensaba en que todo era culpa de él. Él sabía que Astoria se había enredado con Hassan y que ese hombre solo la estaba usando pues tenía familia e hijos. En ningún momento se le cruzó por la mente que las creencias religiosas fueran extremistas y que pudieran incluso llegar a la muerte con tal de salvar el honor. Draco sólo quería que Astoria sintiera en carne propia lo que estar enamorada de alguien y no poder estar junto a esa persona… eso era lo que ella había causado en la vida de él… había hecho lo imposible por separarlo de Hermione…y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero nunca imaginó que todo iba a terminar tan mal para ella.

— Te he dicho Draco… no fue tu culpa. Si bien sabías que Astoria se pegaba sus polvos con el tipo ese… no podías adivinar que una "pura y casta" de sus hermanas se querría cobrar por ti… a lo mejor tú le gustabas a la mujer… amigo tómalo por el lado amable… no fue tu culpa que esa mujer reaccionara de esa manera y quisiera matar a Astoria.

— No se trata de eso Theo. Debí ser más cuidadoso… el tema del honor entre esta gente es algo muy serio y arraigado en sus creencias… Yo sólo esperaba que Astoria sintiera el dolor de la separación de su ser amado…. así como lo sentí yo… pero jamás reparé en que podría suceder esta tragedia…

— Nadie se lo podía imaginar… lo que me pregunto es cómo esa mujer burló la seguridad y llegó hasta tu tienda.

— Por lo que sé… creo que había dicho que iba a la tienda de la FAO… por unos alimentos… o algo parecido… no era tonta tampoco.

— Me imagino que con la muerte de la mujer, mañana todos deberemos partir…

— Yo creo que va a ser lo más lógico… o al menos Astoria y yo… al fin y al cabo a la mujer que intentó matar a Astoria, su clan la elevará al nivel de mártir y a Hassan no le dirán nada… los hombres son casi intocables.

— Bueno…. cada quien con sus creencias… ¿Recuerdas? muchos de nosotros seguían a un loco que quería ser amo del mundo mágico… y no era más que un mestizo estúpido.

— Así es… nada más que eso… un vulgar asesino…

En ese momento Rafe, el médico de cabecera y jefe del contingente de los profesionales allí anclados, salía del hospital de campaña. Mientras se quitaba su gorro de género. Theo optó por dejarlos solos, así que se alejó en busca de Paige.

— ¿Cómo sigue? - Le preguntó de inmediato.

— Está fuera de riesgo vital… pero aún grave. Pero… hijo… este… tuvimos que hacer una Histerectomía… Yo… pues lo siento… la mujer fue muy certera en atacar el útero de tu mujer... lo destruyó por completo…

— Entiendo. Creo que esto… sumado a la pérdida del bebé de hace unos meses… Astoria terminará loca…- Decía Draco con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando el cielo. Todo lo que tenía que decirle a Astoria, tendría que esperar. Pero no así sus actos. Como fuera, él la iba a dejar.

— ¿Dijiste pérdida de un bebé? - Le pregunto extrañado Rafe.

— Sí... hace unos meses… sufrió un accidente casero, al caerse por la escalera y perdió a nuestro hijo, tenía poco más de tres meses de embarazo.- El doctor frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Estuviste presente en el legrado que se le debió hacer?

— No… bueno en realidad no vi nada… en ese tiempo aún estaba en la facultad.

— Mmm entiendo... y dime, ¿conoces al obstetra que la atendió?

— Sí... bueno es un médico amigo de la familia. ¿Qué ocurre Rafe?

— Te aconsejo que converses con él… creo que te debe explicar un par de cosas.- Draco se quedó inmóvil. ¿Otra trampa más de Astoria? No había necesidad de ir a en busca del medicucho que la atendió en Dinamarca… era solo verle los ojos a Garret para entender que Astoria jamás había estado embarazada… ¿Otra mentira más de la "señora Malfoy"? ¿Qué le faltaba ahora por descubrir…? ¿Qué engendro de mujer era con la que se había casado? - Además.- Continuó hablando Rafe.- Creo debes tener una seria conversación con tu mujer… lo de Hassan… bueno… tú entiendes ¿no? Este… dime, ¿estás enamorado?

— Completamente, Rafe.

— Bueno… lo siento… debes tener cuidado… es posible que tu esposa sufra algún tipo de patología psiquiátrica…

— Pero no de ella…- Le aclaró Draco.- Cada día que corre compruebo que fue el error más grande el haberme casado con ella.

— No deberían casarse tan jóvenes… mírame a mí, ya llego a los cincuenta y soltero… me divierto y no me complico…

— Doctor Garret… quisiera regresar a Londres con ella cuanto antes.

— Lo supuse. Les pediré al Comandante Carter que disponga de un helicóptero y te trasladen al buque que está en El Cairo, y de ahí a Londres… ¿sí?

— Gracias.

— Iremos juntos. Yo también regreso, me han pedido que… bueno te lo cuento de inmediato… nuestra fundación se ha ganado el Premio Nobel de la Paz, y debo estar presente en la ceremonia que será dentro de unos días en Ginebra.

— Esa es una muy buena noticia.

— Así es… eso nos incentiva aún más a seguir trabajando por los más necesitados.

Tres horas más tarde abría sus ojos. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía… ahora recordaba… el ataque… la mujer… Hassan… No pudo evitar dar un gemido de dolor… Pestañeó para aclarar su vista… ahora comprendía y recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido…

Una enfermera se acercó a ella y le revisó los signos vitales… y le sonrió suavemente…

— Señora Malfoy… bienvenida…

Astoria intentó hacer una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso se le formó una mueca de dolor. Estaba consciente, aunque igual un poco mareada. Sentía que sus oídos le zumbaban y un dolor agudo se estaba gestando en su vientre.

— Has… ¿Hassan?

— Él no está acá, Astoria. Estoy yo. Tu adorado esposo.- Draco volvía a revisar la vía intravenosa mientras la enfermera colocaba un calmante en el suero. Astoria abrió completamente los ojos y se encontró con Draco a su lado.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué me pasó…? Esa mujer…- Su voz sonaba ahogada y lastimera.

— Sí, una mujer te intentó matar en nombre del honor de su familia… y al parecer también del mío…- Ella guardó silencio y giró su cabeza. Draco vio que lloraba, pero no se iba a conmover. Astoria le debía mucho.

— Draco… yo lo siento tanto…

— Te enamoraste de Hassan, ¿no? y te metiste con él estando casada conmigo… La hiciste bien… me dejaste en vergüenza delante de todos… ahora soy "el cornudo del año"…- Ella solo asintió mientras sus lágrimas le inundaban el rostro. Draco acercó una silla y esperó que la enfermera los dejara solos.- Astoria mírame…. porque esta será nuestra última conversación. Yo sabía lo que hacías a mi espalda con ese hombre… lo supe desde el principio… como también sabía que era casado y que solo jugaba contigo….

— Hassan… ¿casado?

— Así es Astoria… Es triste enamorarse y no poder estar con el ser amado ¿no? ¡Así me he sentido yo todos estos meses! ¡Por tu culpa no estoy con Hermione! ¡Tú hiciste que nos separáramos!...

— Draco…. yo… no podía dejar que estuvieras con ella…

— Sé lo que hiciste… sé que me has mentido todo este tiempo… Hermione no está casada… y tú nunca estuviste embarazada.- Ella lo miró sin entender, ¿cómo se había enterado? - Debes ser cuidadosa si quieres armar una mentira tan grande… no solo yo leo "El Profeta"… y no sólo un médico te va a atender en tu vida… Me mentiste al mostrarme un periódico falso… me mentiste junto a tu padre sobre ese bebé que nunca existió.

— Draco… yo… fue mi padre… él…

— Lo sé… sé que tu padre estuvo metido en todo siempre, pero tú sabes lo que es bueno y lo que no se debe hacer… así que eres tan culpable como él…

— Draco yo lo siento tanto… perdóname por favor…

— Tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pueda analizar la posibilidad de perdonarte… por lo pronto, apenas lleguemos a Londres, nos divorciamos… y sin chantajes ni nada por el estilo… firmas la demanda y listo… si no, yo mismo te acusaré de adulterio y me importará un pepino lo que la gente piense… ¿entendido?- Ella aceptó en silencio, mientras su llanto no la dejaba hablar.

Draco se echó hacia atrás en la silla y de inmediato se colocó de pie. Se iría a arreglar sus cosas para partir en la noche hacia el buque que los llevaría de regreso a Inglaterra.

— Antes que te vayas… dime ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Qué me han hecho?- Draco inspiró profundo, debía decirle la verdad, era médico y esa era su tarea: jamás mentir en casos como éstos.

— Bueno… la herida fue grave. Si no hubiésemos actuado así de rápido… pues… estarías muerta, Astoria…- Ella entendió. Desde un comienzo sabía que lo suyo era grave.- Y el corte fue tan profundo y certero, que el cuchillo utilizado destrozó tu útero… hubo que hacer una Histerectomía….

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Se extirpó el útero… Astoria, no podrás ser nunca madre… lo siento.

— ¡No… no...no…! Yo… quiero… Hassan… ¡No!

— El ataque que recibiste fue por el honor de la familia de Hassan, así que mañana nos vamos porque pueden intentar volver a agredirte.

La dejaría encargada a la enfermera. Sabía que ella sufría, pero ella no sabía cuánto él había sufrido por su culpa. Astoria miró el techo de la tienda y dio un grito agudo y su llanto no lo podía contener… debía entender que todo lo vivido era únicamente producto de su obrar… Draco se había enterado de la verdad… y volvería con Granger… y ella estaría destinada a la soledad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aquella mañana, durante el descanso entre clase y clase, Harry Potter se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la Academia de Aurores. Leía un pergamino, cuando sintió un aroma familiar que estaba junto a él. Al levantar sus ojos vio que Ginny Weasley estaba frene a él. Vestida con ropas muggles: Un jeans ajustado y un chaleco de lana en color blanco. Su cabello rojo resaltaba más que nunca al llevarlo suelto. Sus ojos azules se veían llenos de paz y de alegría la mirarlo.

— ¡Ginny!- Harry se puso de pie y la abrazó de inmediato. Era tan agradable volver a abrazarla y sentir ese aroma a flores de violeta otra vez en sus sentidos.

— ¿Cómo estas Harry? Necesitaba verte… perdona si vine hasta acá…

— No hay problema… ven, vamos al café de la Academia… podremos hablar tranquilos allí.

Harry tomó su bolso con sus pergaminos y guió a Ginny hacia un pequeño cafetín que tenían para los estudiantes. Buscó una mesa y se sentó junto a la muchacha.

— Harry, dime, ¿cómo está Hermione? - Le preguntó una vez que ambos estaban con unos cafés servidos.

— Ahora mejor… ya lo peor ha pasado.

— ¿Es cierto todo lo que ella dice de Ron, no?- Harry se lo afirmó.- Yo siempre lo he sabido… Harry... temo que Ron haga algo horrible…

— ¿Más de lo que ya ha hecho? Ginny… Ronald golpeó e intentó violar a Hermione… ¿Hay algo más horrible que eso?

— El asesinato. Estoy segura que la quiere matar… lo he escuchado hablar con unos tipos con quien se relaciona… aún ocupo las orejas extensibles de Fred y George… y les ha dicho que ella no puede ser feliz… que está dispuesto a todo para que ella le pague…

— ¿Pagarle? ¡Si le quitó todo!

— Lo sé. Harry… dime, ¿de quién está enamorada Hermione? Sé que no es de ti y tampoco de Ron. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es esa persona que tanto odia Ronald y que está dispuesto a matar con tal que no sea feliz?

— Te lo diré… porque sé que ella tarde o temprano te lo diría… y porque sé que con eso entenderás muchas cosas por las que ha pasado Hermione.

— Dime… Yo necesito saber todo… quiero estar nuevamente con mi amiga.

— Es Draco… Draco Malfoy.- Ginny no hizo ningún gesto, solo se tomó un sorbo más de café.  
>— Creo que siempre lo he sabido. Es una lástima… él se casó ¿no?<p>

— Ginny, ¿tienes tiempo? Hay varias cosas que me gustaría conversar contigo.

— Sí… tengo tiempo… mañana regreso a Hogwarts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione estaba pegada en su computador buscando información de "Médicos sin Fronteras". Hacía un par de días había logrado comunicarse con alguien de la sede Norteamericana en Chicago, quienes le habían informado que un contingente se encontraba en Sudán… así que solo esperaba poder comunicarse a través del ejército norteamericano, o conseguir la forma de comunicarse a algún teléfono satelital.

— Señorita Mía… no se desespere… yo estoy trabajando con ello… en un momento la comunicaré a Sudán… ya me han dicho desde la embajada de Inglaterra en El Cairo que tienen la forma de comunicarse con un tal teniente Carter.

— Si... bien… gracias Anne…. espero entonces… y dime… Megara consiguió hablar con la Señora Mary… tengo miedo de que ella deserte del programa de intervención y regrese con su marido… - Decía refiriéndose a un caso que estaba siendo atendido por su casa de acogida.

— Ella fue maltratada por esa bestia…

— Así es Anne… pero a veces hay mujeres maltratadas a tal extremo que creen que los golpes y los insultos son formas de expresarles amor… otras incluso se culpabilizan y creen que son merecedoras de esos castigo. Tengo miedo de que Mary regrese con su marido... y lo peor, que se lleve a su pequeño hijo con ella.

— Iré a ver a la Señorita Megara a su oficina… le diré que venga a reportarle lo que sabe.

— Bien.

— Con su permiso.

Hermione volvió a meterse en su computador en busca de pistas… si no resultaba la conversación con la armada norteamericana apostada en Sudán, estaba dispuesta a subirse en una escoba y ponerse a volar por todo el Mediterráneo…

Por su parte Anne se dirigió a la oficina de Megara que estaba al lado de la recepción pero la joven allí no se encontraba. Debía estar con alguna de las mujeres que estaban en la residencia. Al girar para dirigirse a su escritorio se encontró con que había una persona esperando.

— Buenas tardes… busco a Hermione Granger.- Le dijo el hombre.

Anne quedó boquiabierta al ver a esa persona delante de ella era un hombre alto y cuya presencia podría poner nerviosa a cualquier mujer.

— Eh... no... acá no hay nadie con ese nombre.

— Entonces, Mía Clearwater.

— Ese es el nombre de fantasía de la fundación, no existe Mía Clearwater.

— Entiendo… ¿Mía Granger? - Anne sonrió.- ¿Está ella?

— Sí... le avisaré de inmediato.

— No, dígame usted cuál es su oficina.

— Pues… ¿se conocen?

— Desde los once años. Créame será una sorpresa verme.

— Es la oficina de la puerta de color dorado y escarlata.

— Gryffindor.- Susurró.

— ¿Eh?

— No se preocupe. Gracias.

Hermione estaba enfrascada en su computador que, si bien sintió que su puerta se abrió, se dio unos segundos para terminar la idea del informe que se encontraba realizando para su supervisora, la representante del gobierno encargada de velar del buen funcionamiento de la residencia y que los fondos entregados por concepto de subvención se utilizaran de la forma convenida y de acuerdo a las bases técnicas licitadas.

— Dame un segundo Megara… ya conversamos.

— Yo, que recuerde, no me llamo Megara…

Hermione sintió que definitivamente estaba sufriendo un accidente cardiovascular. Sus dedos se tensaron frente al teclado de su computador, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaron frente a la pantalla. Y su garganta necesitaba urgentemente ser hidratada. Su cara ardía y todo era por esa voz… la voz de…

Giró su cabeza y ahí estaba él… Su Draco… frente a ella… vestido pulcramente con su ropa de siempre: su terno oscuro, su camisa de cuello alto… con un peinado perfectamente varonil.

— Draco.

Él sonrió nervioso. Esperaba que ella se le abalanzara y le llenara la cara de bofetadas por no aparecerse el día en que ella dejó plantado a Ron… Pero Hermione lo miraba sonriente… se puso de pie con sumo cuidado, apoyándose en la mesa, y avanzó hasta él. Le tomó su cara con ambas manos y no le dijo nada, sólo juntó su boca con la de él. Sólo quería besarlo. Draco le correspondió cruzando sus brazos por la espalda de ella y profundizando en el beso mientras sus manos recorrían esa espalda de arriba abajo… ¡al fin la tenía entre sus brazos!

— Mía… te he extrañado tanto….

— Y yo a ti…- Nuevamente otro beso. No querían separarse ni un segundo…

— Señorita Mía… su llamada a Sudán…- Anne se quedó quieta al ver a su jefa abrazada y besándose con ese desconocido… pero el ¿y el joven Harry? ella habría jurado que entre Mía y Harry existía algo más… pero al parecer era solo amistad.

— La persona que buscaba en Sudán está acá Anne.- Le respondió a su secretaria, pero solo miraba a Draco. La muchacha retrocedió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta.

— Me estabas buscando

— Desde hace días… hace poco me enteré que posiblemente estuvieras en la capital de Sudán…

— Ya estoy acá amor… y para siempre… ya no nos vamos a separar jamás.

Hermione abrazó a Draco y no pudo contenerse y lloró… lloró de alegría y de pena… de felicidad y de angustia… ¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que había sufrido en su ausencia… ¿cómo decirle que Ron la había atacado? ¿Cómo decirle que había perdido a su hijito? ese hijo que tanto Draco había deseado.

— Tranquila mi amor… ya estoy contigo… y esta vez nadie… nadie nos va a separar… desde hoy viviremos juntos… no te dejaré sola ni un segundo… eres Mía… tú lo sabes… solo mía…

— Draco… si supieras lo que he pasado.

— Creo saber algo… pero déjame mirarte… estás bellísima… - Decía separándola un poco de sí y admirando la belleza de la mujer que tenía en frente.

— Sí, claro… más flaca…

— Un poco… pero ya te lo he dicho muy sensual… Ven… no me sueltes.- Draco la volvió a rodear con sus brazos y la volvió a besar. No se iba a cansar de estar con la mujer que amaba nunca.

Draco se sentó en el sofá y le tomo la mano para que ella se sentara en sus piernas. Ahí reparó que ella llevaba en la muñeca el dije que él le había regalo.

— ¿Por qué lo llevas en la mano y no en el cuello?

— Porque en la mano, puedo hacer esto.- Y besó el dije.- Si lo llevara en el cuello no podría… o me costaría más… y a veces me quedaba debajo de la ropa… en cambio en la mano… hago esto y listo.

— ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó acariciando su cabello.

— Ahora sí… Volviste… estás conmigo… dime… ¿cómo diste con este lugar?

— Fui a tu casa y tu madre me dijo dónde encontrarte...

— Mi madre… ella sabe todo lo nuestro…

— Me lo imaginé… Hermione perdóname si no llegué a nuestro encuentro… Alguien me mostró un ejemplar falso de "El Profeta"… y yo… estúpido… le creí.

— Astoria… ¿no?- Draco señaló afirmativamente.

— ¿Sabes? Acá trabaja conmigo Daphne Greengrass y me ha contado un par de cosas que tú debes saber.

— ¿Daphne? Estaba internada según recuerdo.

— El padre de ella la internó para impedir que te contara la verdad…

— ¿A mí? ¿Qué verdad?

Hermione se puso de pie y revisó que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Draco la miraba extrañado, aunque igual había algo en su forma de caminar que le llamaba la atención.

— Draco… mírame…- Ella se sentó en el sofá al lado de Draco y le tomó las manos..- Yo puedo entender que después de todo el tiempo que viviste con Astoria en algún momento… pudiste… no sé… dormir con ella.- Draco negaba.- Por lo que más quieras dime la verdad, amor… en alguna oportunidad… espera déjame hablar…- le dijo pues él intentaba interrumpir.- En alguna oportunidad estuviste con ella… es decir, ¿tuviste sexo con Astoria?

— No Hermione, nunca. Sólo la vez de la famosa Amorten…- Pero no terminó de hablar ya que Hermione le plantó un beso fuerte y se puso en cuclillas frente a él y su rostro estaba iluminado por una indescriptible sonrisa.

— Draco amor… tu matrimonio… Draco… ¡tu matrimonio no es válido! ¡No está consumado!

— ¿Qué? pero co... cómo?

— Astoria te mintió… esa noche, luego de darte al Amortencia… ¡tú te dormiste! ¡Nunca ocurrió nada entre ustedes…. ni siquiera la tocaste!  
>— ¿En serio? Pero cómo lo sabes…?<p>

— Ella se lo confesó a Daphne, es más ella nunca…

— Estuvo embarazada. Lo sé… me enteré hace un par de días…

— Si pides el divorcio hoy mismo… mañana lo tienes… en el mundo mágico así es de rápido… lo sabes.

— Y mañana mismo tú y yo nos casamos.

— Draco… me haces tan feliz…

— Y tú a mi… ven… vamos a comer algo… vengo llegando recién y estoy hambriento… - Se puso de pie, y ella le tendió la mano para que la ayudara a pararse.- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó mientras ella se ponía de pie, haciendo fuerza con su mano para poder asirla.

— Me duele un poco la espalda…

— ¿Por cansancio? ¿Has trabajado mucho? - Hermione guardó silencio y se dirigió a su computadora para apagarla.- Dime Hermione… ¿fue Ron? ¿A ese extremo llegó ese desgraciado el día que te atacó?- Hermione se giró hacia Draco y lo miró sin saber qué responder.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste…? ¡Ah… no me digas…! "El Profeta".

— Pues no. No sabía nada de lo que te había ocurrido… Cuando vi tu foto (falsa por cierto) casándote con "ese" no quise volver a ver ninguna noticia del mundo mágico. Fue Theodore Nott quien me contó todo lo ocurrido… y también hace solo unos días.

— ¿Nott? Supe que también ganó el juicio en su contra.

— Sí, pero con horas de trabajo comunitario y justo se fue a trabajar con los "Médicos sin frontera"… él me dijo que Weasley se quiso cobrar venganza.

— Venganza es poco, Draco… lo odio con toda mi alma.- Hermione ordenó un par de carpetas y tomó su bolso.

— No nos iremos hasta que me digas todo, Mía.

— No quiero que hagas una locura. Prométemelo… Yo lo demandé… pero perdí el juicio… y no quiero volver atrás.

— Como quieras… pero yo necesito que me digas la verdad.

Hermione suspiró, dejó su bolso detrás de la silla y nuevamente se acomodó en el sofá e invitó a Draco a sentarse a su lado. Él la besó suavemente en los labios y le tomó las manos.

— Lo que sea que me tengas que decir… dilo amor… yo debo saberlo.

A Hermione se le apretaba el corazón… no sabía cómo reaccionaría Draco al saber que pudo ser padre y que había perdido a su bebé.


	21. Tocando el cielo

Hermione tomó fuerzas para explicarle a Draco lo ocurrido… llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno y se dirigió a la ventana…"- Lo que sea que me tengas que decir… dilo amor… yo debo saberlo"- Eso le acababa de decir Draco y sabía que estaba expectante a la espera de su respuesta y como fuera, ella debía decírselo.

— Cuando me di cuenta de que ya no ibas a aparecerte por el departamento de Andrómeda.- Le hablaba dándole la espalda mientras miraba hacia la calle. Draco estaba de pie detrás de ella. No la iba a forzar ni apurar… que se tomara todo el tiempo para contarle lo ocurrido aquella noche. - …. opté por regresar a mi casa… a la casa de mis padres… Luego le escribí a McGonagall diciéndole que no volvería al colegio y comencé a pensar en qué iba a hacer con mi vida… En todo ese tiempo Harry me fue a ver y estuvo conmigo… ya que luego de la "supuesta boda"… mucha gente no quiso saber nada de mí… Aquel día, Ronald, envió una carta hablada para que fuera escuchada por todos los invitados, esperando que yo estuviera allí presente… En esa carta decía que todo era mentira… que él no se iba a casar conmigo porque yo tenía de "amante" a un mortífago… iba a decir tu nombre… pero Arthur Weasley lanzó un hechizo y terminó con la carta… diciendo que eso no le concernía a nadie… Bueno… supongo que quedó dolido porque su trampa no le resultó… ya que yo tampoco había llegado al matrimonio…- Draco sonrió… "-Si hubiese sabido-".- Me bajé del vehículo unos cuántos kilómetros antes… así que no vi nada… no me enteré de nada… hasta unos días después en que…

— Hermione… yo creía…

— Sí amor… yo entiendo lo que Astoria pudo haber hecho… pero yo te escribí varias lechuzas diciéndote lo que había ocurrido… te explicaba todo y te pedía que volvieras a mi lado.- Se giró para ver a Draco.

— Yo no recibí ninguna carta…- No tenía que ir muy lejos para preguntar qué había sucedido…- Creo que Astoria debe aún pagar muchas cuentas pendientes… pero continúa… qué pasó después…

— Una noche que estaba en casa… luego de que Harry se fuera… y mis padres salieran… sentí un ruido en el pasillo… abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me encontré cara a cara con Ronald… estaba ebrio… me insultó… me arrastró al pasillo y me empujó contra la baranda…

Draco sentía que la rabia se le subía al rostro y que su pálida piel se estaba tornando de un color rojo… sus manos comenzaban a apuñarse… sabía que eso era el comienzo de un ataque de ira… debía controlarse.

— Me caí de rodillas y él me volvió a golpear, intenté huir… pero él me puso de pie… jalándole el cabello.

— ¡Lo voy matar…!

— Draco… calma… es necesario que te cuente todo… - Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos para transmitirle un poco de fuerza para que prosiguiera con el relato.- Luego me empujó y volví a chocar con la pared, esta vez estaba cerca de la escalera… en ese momento me di cuenta de que Ron me quería…- Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Draco también sentía el mismo nudo en su garganta… y aún así limpió las lágrimas de ella con sus dedos…

— Ya pasó amor… estamos juntos ahora… si te duele tanto… no sigas.

— Debes saberlo todo Draco…. es necesario.- Él solo asintió, pues efectivamente necesitaba saber los detalles de esa noche, si quería hacer justicia.-Él… bueno… me mostró… su… su… pene…

— ¡Asqueroso! ¡Debiste haber utilizado tu varita! ¡Se lo hubieras cortado ahí mismo!

— No la tenía a mano… Quise arrancar, pero mis piernas se doblaron… y me di cuenta de que tenía una hemorragia… no sabía de dónde… me apoyé en la pared… pero como tenía las manos con sangre, al apoyarme en la pared, resbalé y caí rodando al primer piso…

El mundo se detenía para Draco… esa escena… la pared manchada… alguien reía… nunca fue Astoria… era Hermione… era ella la que estaba en esa escena… y recordaba aquel extraño sueño que se repetía constantemente en su subconsciente.

— Lo escuché cuando me amenazó de muerte… y despareció… En ese momento perdí el conocimiento…

— Hermione… ¿de qué era esa hemorragia? ¿Te hizo algún corte con un arma?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Draco... yo…

— Hermione habla.- El llanto de ella era incontrolable, por lo que se sentó en el sofá con el rostro cubierto con sus manos. Draco se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le retiró las manos de su rostro.- ¿Qué fue eso? Dímelo.- No quería saberlo… porque intuía lo que había ocurrido… su instinto le estaba dando alarmas al por mayor.

— Draco, yo... yo no sabía… no tenía idea de que…

— Qué cosa, amor… habla lo que sea…

— Draco… yo… yo estaba embarazada y… perdí a nuestro bebé… lo siento tanto… yo no sabía… te juro que no… ¡Ron mató a mi hijo! ¡A nuestro hijo!

Hermione lloraba y él también. Se puso de pie con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Iba a ser padre… y ese desgraciado había causado la muerte de su pequeño. Lo que es peor... Hermione estaba sola… La rabia hizo presa de su ser y un fuerte puñetazo fue a dar al escritorio.

— ¡Yo lo mato ahora mismo!- Quiso desaparecer pero Hermione se apresuró y lo tomó del brazo, impidiendo hacer el hechizo.

— ¡Draco… por favor… no hagas nada…!

— ¿Qué no haga nada? ¡Esa escoria mató a nuestro hijo! ¿Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados? ¿Lo demandaste por eso? ¿no?- Ella negó.- ¿Por qué? ¡Si es un asesino! ¡Hermione, se trataba de nuestro hijo!

— La doctora muggle que me atendió dijo que era un embarazo no viable porque se había gestado en el tubo de Falopio.

— ¿Un embarazo ectópico? ¡Dios mío! Hermione… y tú sola… amor… sola… - Draco la tomó de los hombros y la cubrió con sus brazos mientras besaba su frente.- Como fuera, debiste haberme avisado… ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— Fue en diciembre… pero ¿sabes? Tu esposa me vio en el hospital ese día…

— ¿Astoria estaba allí?

— Sí… le pedí por favor que te avisara que estaba mal… no le dije de qué se trataba… pero ella debió intuirlo.

— Esa mujer…. con razón que los castigos son acordes a nuestras faltas… Ella no me dijo nada… Debió ser el día en que viajamos a Sudán…. Todo este tiempo ella lo supo… y guardó silencio…

— Draco... si yo hubiese sabido de que estaba embarazada, habría tenido más cuidado…

— ¡Pero tu regla Hermione…! ¡Ese el primer indicador…! ¿Cómo no te ibas a dar cuenta de que algo te faltaba?

— No, no me di cuenta… porque tuve reglas esos meses.

— No eran reglas… eran síntomas de aborto… ¡Por la mierda y yo creyéndote casada con esa bestia! ¡Dios, cómo te hice falta! Por eso, no te voy a dejar nunca más… - Draco se sentó en el sofá, mientras instintivamente apretaba su cabeza por sus dos manos, mientras sin darse cuenta despeinaba su cabello. Esa era señal de desesperación, Hermione ya lo conocía bien.- ¿Tienes los antecedentes médicos? - Le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

— Los tengo todos.

— Quiero verlos de inmediato.

— Pues los tengo en mi casa.

— Bien… quiero revisarlos ahora.- Luego guardó silencio mientras seguía curvado con su cabeza entre sus manos. Mientras Hermione estaba de pie delante del escritorio. Luego de un par de interminables minutos. La miró y le brindó una leve sonrisa.- Eres fuerte… la mujer más fuerte que he conocido… y te amo por eso.

— Draco…yo te amo… y te amaré siempre…

Él se puso de pie y la abrazó y besó con dulzura. No podía lanzarse contra Weasley, sin saber los antecedentes reales de la pérdida de su hijo… pero si llegaba a comprobar que ese embarazo tenía posibilidades de llegar a buen término… Ronald Weasley no querría haber nacido.

— Vamos a comer y luego revisas los documentos, ¿sí?

— Se me pasó el hambre…

— Lo supuse…

— No estaré tranquilo hasta ver esos documentos…

— Bien, vamos a casa, allá los verás.

— Hermione eres bruja… con un simple Accio podrás traerlos… anda usa tu varita.

— ¿Mi varita? Pues…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Mi varita la tiene Harry… hace meses que no uso magia…

— Y eso ¿por qué sería?

— Por muchas cosas… luego de perder a mi hijo… la guerra… perderte a ti… todo... la gente que me dio la espalda… El Profeta en mí contra…. en fin... todo hizo que tomara esa determinación.

— Amor… mira, así como pude yo limpiar mi nombre… limpiaremos el tuyo… Conmigo ni con lo mío se juega… - Ella sonrió.- Pero bueno, entonces ten usa la mía.- Dijo entregándole su varita la que traía en el bolsillo interno del saco.

— Yo nunca he usado tu varita… me será extraño utilizar…

— ¿Nunca?- Le dijo haciendo un insinuante movimiento de cejas.- Creo recordar que utilizas muy bien mi "varita"- Dijo sonriendo, intentando arrancar una sonrisa en Hermione, quien lo miró extrañada y luego rió, al entender el sentido doble de la palabra.

— ¡Draco!

— Me gusta cuando te sonrojas… todavía me acuerdo de aquella vez en el Nido, cuando estabas cocinando y adrede me puse detrás de ti… temblabas por completo.

— Si mal no recuerdo… estabas casi desnudo detrás de mí… y lo hacías adrede para ponerme nerviosa… y provocarme…

— Creo que aún lo logro… o ¿no?- Ella le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

— Draco… te amo tanto… Yo he estado destrozada por esto que ocurrió…

— Amor… tranquila… juntos lo solucionaremos… y si Weasley causó la muerte de mi hijo, te juro que yo lo mato…

— Por favor, no hagas nada… él manipula a mucha gente en el Ministerio… hay gente que lo adora, por eso de ser "Héroe de Guerra", además si hicieras algo, no dudes en que te meterían en Azkaban y otra vez volveríamos a estar separados.

— Sí, lo sé… habrá que pensar entonces en los medios legales para probar que Weasley cometió un delito.

— A mí no me resultó nada de lo que hice.

— Ahora sí. Pediré que se reabra el caso.

— Draco yo no tengo dinero para eso… ni tiempo…

— A ver, señorita testaruda, desde hoy no estás sola… Y bien sabes que yo tengo dinero de sobra para pagar a los mejores abogados… y no digas nada. Dentro de poco tú serás dueña de todo lo mío… porque apenas me divorcie de Astoria, usted señora dejará de llamarse Granger… ¿entendió?

— ¡Te amo cuando me das órdenes!- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

— Y lo otro… luego te voy a examinar la espalda. Y sin reclamos ¿entendido?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny Weasley luego de haberse despedido de Harry en la Academia de Aurores, apareció en la cocina de su casa, justo a la hora del almuerzo. Así que presurosa se colocó un delantal para ayudar a Molly a servir los platos.

Cuando estaban todos sentados: Arthur, Molly, George y Ginny, esta última fue quien habló.

— Hoy vi a Harry.- No se dirigió a alguien en especial.

— ¿Y cómo está?- Preguntó de inmediato Arthur.

— Bien, en realidad lo fui a ver porque quería saber de Ronald.- Molly dejó de comer y miró de inmediato a su hija.- Si madre… quería saber de Ron… hace días que no viene por la casa… pero tampoco ha ido a clases… tiene todo abandonado… Harry no sabe en dónde pueda estar.

— Mi pobre hijo... todavía no se recupera de lo que esa mujer le hizo.- Arthur le tomó la mano a su esposa.

— Madre… Ambos se equivocaron… ambos no debieron pensar en casarse… pero fue Ron quien llevó a Hermione a cometer la locura de aceptar.

— ¡Esa muchacha es una maldita!

— Madre… Ron la atacó… Ron intentó viola…

— ¡No digas más! ¡Mi Ron no haría eso!

— Madre es la verdad… Harry ha estado todo este tiempo con Hermione… Madre, ella estuvo hospitalizada… grave… Ron… Ron hizo algo horrible.

— Eso no es cierto… Jamás lo creeré.

— Molly… tranquila…

— Ginny… y ¿cómo está Hermione ahora?

— Mejor, George. Mucho mejor… ha abierto una fundación para ayudar a las mujeres agredidas… Madre… ella… ella ha sufrido mucho… y gracias a que Harry ha estado a su lado, sino… no sé…

— ¿Y ese mortífago que Ronald habló? Yo pensé que correría a juntarse con él.

— No es ningún mortífago, madre… se trata de Draco Malfoy… de él está enamorada Hermione.

— ¿Y Harry? Yo pensé que tú habías dejado a Harry porque había algo entre ellos dos.- Le dijo Arthur.

— ¿Hermione enamorada de Harry? Nunca. He sido yo la que he pensado mal todo este tiempo. Ella sólo tiene ojos para ese Slytherin.

— Malfoy… ¡Quién lo iba a creer…! Bueno… lo importante es que ya está mejor… pero… y ¿Ron? - Preguntó George.

— Mamá… Papá… Ron ha amenazado a Hermione… y yo… yo lo escuché decirlo… quiere destruirla… ¿Recuerdas hace un par de semanas cuando llegaron esos tipos de mala clase a buscarlo? - Todos asintieron.- Utilicé tus orejas.-Le dijo a George, quien se llevó ambas manos a sus cabeza.- Esas no… las extensibles… y escuché que dijo que Granger se las pagaría como fuera…

— Pero por qué… ¿qué tiene en la cabeza ese estúpido?

— Hijo… Ron es tu hermano…. si ha actuado así… es porque no está bien.

— Madre… Ron le quitó todo a Hermione… ¿qué más quiere? - Le respondió George.

— Hay algo más… pero no estoy autorizada a decirlo… solo que Hermione, a causa de mi hermano, sufrió el peor dolor que una mujer pueda sentir… ella es sólo una víctima…

— El peor dolor de una mujer es perder a un hijo.- Dijo Molly, recordando a Fred. Ginny guardó silencio y entonces Molly entendió.- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Hermione! Ron… - Molly se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo. Arthur se echó atrás en su silla y George dejó de comer. Ginny tomó una manzana para más tarde, pues el hambre también se le había espantado.

— Padre, te pido permiso para no regresar mañana a Hogwarts... necesito ver a Hermione… Harry ha quedado de llevarme. Mañana vendrá por mi.- Arthur solo afirmó con su cabeza.

— Creo que iré a ver a Angelina… con permiso, padre…

— ¿Cómo está ella? - Le preguntó Ginny.

— Bien… embarazada… pero bien…- Dijo un tanto triste, aun le dolía el hecho de no haberle dicho a Hermione que él también la quería… porque si bien la conocía desde niña, siempre tuvo cierta predilección hacia ella. Cuando Hermione se puso de novia con su Hermano, él buscó cariño en Angelina, una compañera de colegio, y con quien ahora tendría un hijo. Al final, sabía que su futuro nunca estuvo con Hermione. Ahora entendía por qué… en el corazón de ella estaba Malfoy… ni Harry ni Ron... Era Malfoy…. algo increíble para todos. - Luego nos vemos.- Dijo saliendo del comedor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione había pedido una pizza y unas gaseosas (eso a petición de Draco, ya que se había acostumbrado a comer comida muggle sobretodo la americana.. todo debido a la convivencia de los últimos tres meses con los marines) para comer en la oficina, mientras él revisaba una y otra vez los antecedentes médicos que Hermione había traído desde su casa.

— ¿Y? - Le preguntó cuando éste levantó su mirada, pero su rostro era inexpresivo. Al parecer los antecedentes aportados no eran concluyentes.

— Creo que tengo que hablar con la Doctora Foxley… la conozco… trabajamos juntos en el hospital Central… Pero debo decirte que, según lo que leo, efectivamente era un embarazo imposible de llevar a buen término… tarde o temprano lo ibas a perder… pero… no sé... no me queda claro… He sabido de casos similares en donde el feto se mantiene hasta cierto tiempo… y luego con una intervención quirúrgica.- Su voz se apagó en medio de sus pensamientos.- Pero bueno… son probabilidades…-Continuó luego de unos segundos.-…nada hubiera asegurado que…- Decía dejando la carpeta con los documentos en la mesa que estaba frente a él.

— "Probabilidades" que podrían darse… yo… yo debí darme cuenta… soy bruja… podría haber hecho algo… No sé… pedir ayuda a algún medimago… no sé… no me habría quedado de brazos cruzados.

— Amor…. ven.- Y Hermione volvió a sentarse en las piernas de Draco.- Hay cosas que ni la magia, ni la ciencia pueden cambiar… la vida por ejemplo… Si nuestro hijo no estaba destinado a este mundo… Pues quizá… otros sí.

— ¿Otros?

— Otros… ¿o tú crees que yo me voy a conformar con un solo hijo…? Ven… dame un beso.- Hermione se inclinó y él atrapó su boca un beso apasionado… metiendo su mano dentro de la blusa de ella y tocando la piel de su cintura… No podía contenerse más, hurgó en la boca de Hermione con su lengua, mientras lentamente se iba acomodando sobre ella en el sofá… y con sus manos había llegado hasta el levantamiento del busto. Hermione abrió los ojos y reaccionó, recordando en dónde se encontraban.

— Draco… Draco basta…

— ¿Por qué? Si lo único que quiero es hacerle el amor a mi mujer…

— Pero no acá… ¡Draco...!- Una mano de él ya estaba tocando su busto por debajo del sostén.

— ¿Qué?- Él la miró suplicante y con sus mejillas levemente encendidas.

— Estamos en mi oficina… hay gente en las oficinas del lado… usuarias que pueden entrar… Anne, la secretaria… mejor vayamos a la casa ¿sí?

— Vale… vamos… - Draco se incorporó y cierta parte de su anatomía también lo había hecho.

— ¡Ups!… Lo siento.- Hermione sonrió.

— ¡No querrás que salga así y tu secretaria se desmaye!

— Relájate un rato, mientras yo ordeno estos trozos de pizza…

— Quisiera que nos despareciéramos y ya… pero afuera tengo mi auto… y mis cosas…

— ¿Tus cosas? ¿Las tienes acá?

— Sí, ¿o tú pensabas que yo me iba a ir a mi casa…? No señorita, yo me vengo a vivir usted… y como tú todavía estás con tus papás… he pensado en irnos a un hotel por unos días…

— Vivo sola. Renté una casita por acá cerca, hace dos semanas… está a un par de calles.

— ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Vámonos de inmediato…!

— Pe…

Draco tomó su saco, su varita y jaló de un brazo a Hermione quien apenas alcanzó a tomar su bolso de mano y la carpeta con sus antecedentes médicos que estaban sobre la mesita de centro. Antes de que Draco la sacara casi corriendo de la oficina.

— Anne, dile a Daphne que queda a cargo.

— Sí, señorita.

— Ah...y si viene Harry, dile que estoy con Draco…

— ¿Con quién?

Pero no alcanzó a repetirlo porque Draco iba corriendo con ella rumbo a su vehículo, el cual era un jeep de llantas altas y doble tracción, toda una mole para la ciudad. Abrió la puerta desde lejos, y ayudó a Hermione a subirse.

— Tú dirás dónde… - Decía acomodándose al volante.

— Derecho, tres calles y doblas a la izquierda… la tercera casa.- Le explicó mientras ella se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

— Bien. - Aceleró y salió a prisa.

— ¿Luego me enseñarías a conducir? - Draco asintió.- El Gobierno me ha entregado una camioneta para poder utilizarla en la Fundación, pero está guardada… Megara está haciendo un curso de manejo.

— ¿Megara O'dowell?

— La misma… trabaja conmigo... es excelente con las adolescentes.

— Después me cuentas lo de tu fundación… me gustaría apoyarte.

— Bueno, la idea es mía, pero está a nombre de mi padre, ya que él tiene título profesional, que era uno de los requisitos que pedía el Gobierno… Yo, por lo pronto estoy estudiando online…

— ¿Online?

— Sí, por internet… Daphne y yo nos matriculamos en la carrera de servicio social.

— Eres un genio Hermione…

— ¡Mira quién lo dice! El que sacó Medicina en dos años…

— Casi cuatro… en sexto ya había aprobado algunas asignaturas, aunque aún debo hacer la especialización, y posiblemente la haga en Traumatología…

— Yo necesito un médico que trabaje unas horas en mi fundación… la supervisora del gobierno me ha exigido horas médicas de atención, si no la evaluación anual podría sufrir las consecuencias…

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Que si no logro subsanar algunas observaciones, el proyecto puede que no me lo renueven para el próximo año... y eso sería desastroso, pues muchas mujeres quedarían desprotegidas… a expensas de sus maltratadores…

— Posiblemente tu fundación… no requiera apoyo directo del gobierno… tengo una idea… ¿Es por aquí? - Decía disminuyendo la velocidad.

— Si acá... acá dobla… esa es mi casita… bueno, rentada… - Le apuntó una casa de madera color verde, de dos pisos con un antejardín y una pequeña reja de madera. Se veía acogedora a pesar de lo sencilla.

Draco aparcó su vehículo en la entrada de la casa, y bajó un par de maletas, mientras Hermione abría la puerta. Luego de dejar sus maletas en el living, Draco nuevamente se devolvió a su auto pero esta vez una caja y un bolso.

— Esto, por ahora… - Dijo dejando sus cosas en el piso.- No he podido usar magia…

— Es mejor… este es un barrio muggle…

Él sólo sonrió poniendo seguro a la puerta y admirando el lugar. Pudo ver que la casa era acogedora, un recibidor pequeño con un par de sofás y una ventana al fondo que daba al jardín. Hacia la izquierda suponía que estaba la cocina y en la derecha una escalera, la cual debía conducir a las habitaciones. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que debajo de la escalera había una especie de biblioteca rústica con muchos libros. Pero un compartimiento especial estaba el libro que él le había regalado a Hermione "Como agua para chocolate", aquella vez en que se habían amado por primera vez. Se acercó y lo tomó. Adentro había una rosa seca… que marcaba el inicio de un nuevo capítulo.

— Me prometí que cuando volvieras a mí, retomaría la historia de amor de Tita.

— ¿Quién es Tita?

— La protagonista… creo que pronto retomaré esa lectura… por eso el libro está en un lugar especial… junto con la rosa que me diste aquella vez en el Andén 9 y 3/4… cuando nos despedimos.

Draco sonrió y colocó el libro en el mismo lugar de donde lo había sacado, volviéndose hacia Hermione, tomando sus manos

— ¿Dónde está el dormitorio?- Le dijo en forma seria pero muy sugerente. Hermione solo miró la escalera indicándole que estaba en el piso superior.- ¡Por fin!

La tomó en brazos, cosa que a Hermione sorprendió gratamente, subiendo con ella las escaleras. Mientras avanzaba iba besándola, en tanto ella se dedicó a acariciarle su pecho desbotonando su camisa. Ambos querían llegar luego a la habitación.

Empujó la puerta con el pie, y se encontró con una habitación muy similar a la que Hermione tenía en la casa de sus padres, a excepción de que ésta tenía una cama matrimonial.

— La compré pensando en que pronto estaríamos juntos de nuevo.- Le dijo mientras Draco la dejaba sentada en la cama y él se colocaba a su lado.

— Pensaste bien… ¡Ah…! Dame un segundo te tengo un regalo (Uno de tantos…).- Se puso de pie y con su varita hizo que de una de las maletas que estaba en el primer saliera una caja amarrada con una cinta blanca, la cual hizo levitar hasta la habitación, entregándosela a a Hermione.

— Anda... póntelo en el baño… y luego me lo luces…

Hermione lo miró incrédula… Draco jamás se había fijado en la lencería y ahora le regalaba un conjunto para que se lo modelara… bueno… lo haría… total Draco la conocía completamente. Aún así, miró extrañada la caja.

— Anda póntelo… ¿sí? Yo te espero acá.- Le repitió.

Hermione tomó la caja y Draco sonriente vio cómo ingresaba al baño. Él aprovechó el momento para comenzar a quitarse su ropa pero aún no se sacaba ni la camisa cuando la cabeza de Hermione apareció en la puerta del baño.

— Es una broma ¿no? - Le dijo seria. Él le negó con su cabeza.- Pe…

— Anda, amor… póntelo, por favor… dame ese regalo.

Ella quedó en silencio un par de segundos y luego se metió nuevamente en el baño. Draco volvía a sonreír, mientras se terminaba de quitar los zapatos y el pantalón. Quedó sólo con el bóxer esperando a que Hermione apareciera en la puerta de la puerta del baño. Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella con cara de pocos amigos y sus manos puestas en su cintura.

— Te ves hermosa.- Ella rió con ternura.

— Yo pensé que esto lo había tirado a la basura.

— Lo hiciste pero yo lo recogí y lo guardé.- Hermione vestía la camisola y el calzón poco sensual con el cual él la había sacado del hospital, luego que la operaran extirpándole el bazo, producto del accidente que sufrió en las mazmorras de su casa. - Lo guardé, así como tú guardaste el libro y la rosa… Ven.- Estiró sus manos para que Hermione se acercara.- Siéntate sobre mí. Verte así me hace sentir como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado… como si todos los horrores vividos no hubiesen existido… y que todo este tiempo te he tenido a mi lado… No sabes la falta que me has hecho.- Las manos de Draco acariciaban suavemente la espalda de Hermione, quien a su vez jugueteaba con el cabello de él…

— Y tú no sabes las veces que he soñado con volver contigo... y de tenerte nuevamente… Que, incluso sabiéndote casado con Astoria, siempre supe que íbamos a volver… que en algún momento podríamos estar juntos nueva… men...te…- Draco comenzaba a besarle el cuello y con sus manos había llegado hasta el nudo que estaba en la parte inferior de la nuca para soltar la bata… la cual con un leve tirón cedió, al fin se la quitaba y la arrojaba al suelo… Hermione estaba desnuda frente a él, nuevamente y sus pechos le rosaban su piel, haciendo que excitara como nunca… se rosaban mientras sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente.

La tomó suavemente y la colocó debajo de él y su boca comenzaba a besar cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer… por así sería desde ahora… Hermione era su mujer y nadie, absolutamente nadie, impediría que estuvieran juntos. Al fin podrían amarse libremente sin miedos, sin apuros… podrían salir a la calle, tomados de la mano… mostrarse al mundo que ellos se amaban…

— Eres mi vida… Mía…

— Y tú la mía, Draco…

— Te amo… extrañaba tu cuerpo… tus besos… tus gemidos Mía…

— Draco…

Sus bocas se recorrieron completamente, rozándose y amándose… todo les estaba permitido… sentirse plenos el uno con el otro… pertenecerse… sin miedos ni tapujos… se amaban y esa era la única y pura verdad…

Draco recordó que ella tenía un dolor en la espalda, así que no la iba a forzar a estar debajo de él, soportando su peso, así que suavemente logró que ella quedara a horcajadas sobre él…

— Ahora yo estoy a tu merced… Soy todo tuyo….

Levantó sus brazos hacia la almohada en señal de rendición… Ella, con un suave rubor en sus mejillas sonrió apoyando sus manos por sobre los hombros de Draco… apuñando las sábanas mientras recibía dentro de sí al hombre que amaba… Él la ayudaba con el movimiento de su caderas, empujándose y saliendo de ella una y otra vez… cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de llegar al clímax, Draco se incorporó quedando de rodillas y ella sobre él… así, de esa forma tan sensual, intima y excitante, ambos al fin alcanzaban las estrellas… esas que parecían quimeras solo hace uno días… hoy los fuegos artificiales por fin explotaban dentro de sus cuerpos… volvían a ser uno en el éxtasis de la entrega total.

— Te amo Draco…

— Mi pequeña Hermione… - Le tomó el brazo en donde estaba la cicatriz que le había dejado a Hermione, la bruja de Bellatrix y lo besó con suavidad.- Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido… y la más valiente… tan valiente que te enamoraste de mí…

— Y tú… tan inalcanzable que eras... y al final te quedaste con esta hija de muggles.

— Hice la mejor elección.- Tomó su barbilla y besó nuevamente sus labios… con sumo cuidado volvió a recortarla en la cama. Él se separó de ella y se acostó a su lado. Sus pulsos aún estaban acelerados… así que Hermione optó por apoyar su cabeza en el sudado pecho de Draco mientras él le acariciaba la espalda… y recorría suavemente su columna. Hermione se quedó quieta ya que Draco tocaba disimuladamente la columna pero cada cierto punto, en donde se enfrentaba a una vértebra, se detenía, tocaba y luego avanzaba.

— ¿Esa es una caricia o un examen?

— Las dos cosas… Mañana vamos al hospital para hacerte una tomografía.

— No puedo…aún no he hecho el trámite para ver mi tema del seguro de salud.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Crees que siendo mi mujer, voy a permitirte que te atiendas en el sistema público? Amor… deberás aprender a vivir con lo que desde ahora tienes. Nunca más te tendrás que preocupar por gastar más o menos…. estamos juntos en esto.

— Es que igual me suena raro.

— Más raro te sonará cuando construya el hospital y esa residencia tuya ya no necesite subvención porque se financiará por sí sola… Sí, no me digas nada… juntos haremos de la Fundación Mía Clearwater la más grande... y contará con el apoyo de un grupo de médicos especializados… ya verás… neurólogos, psiquiatras, pediatras… en fin lo que necesites, lo tendrás…  
>— Eso sería un sueño… ya que para conseguir horas de especialistas a veces nos demoramos hasta semanas… Sí… sería un sueño…<p>

— Empieza a dormir entonces… porque esto es real… ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí hay algo!- Decía deteniéndose en una parte de la espalda de Hermione.- ¿Te duele?

— Sí, justo ahí me duele, ¿qué es?

— No sé… puede ser una hernia… una desviación… o simplemente una inflamación… por eso tengo que verlo con la radiografía… Lo que te hizo Weasley se pagará con cárcel. Te lo juro Hermione… y todo lo que te quitó volverá a ti…

— El dinero es lo que menos importa… sólo deseo que él pague por lo que hizo.

— Pagará… estoy seguro… ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema de conversación. Hermione, ya lo conocía.

— Según ese reloj, las cuatro de la tarde…- Le respondió mirando el reloj despertador de su velador.

— Mmm entonces tenemos todo el día para estar juntos… me imagino que no pensarás volver a la oficina… ¿o sí?

— No… me quedo contigo… Te he esperado tanto que no soy capaz de soltarte… además Daphne se encarga de todo…

— Siento que debo hablar con Daphne… también hay un asunto ahí con su padre… Kenso no puede salir libre de todo lo que hizo… fue él quien ideó todo con Astoria y lo peor fue encerrar a Daphne en un sanatorio.

— Draco… ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué ocurrió realmente con Astoria? ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

Draco le resumió a Hermione lo ocurrido con Astoria desde que tomó la decisión de que ella lo acompañara a Sudan. No quiso entrar en detalles respecto de la lesión sufrida por ella en manos de la hermana de Hassan. Sabía que el corazón de Hermione era tan grande, que muy posiblemente quisiera llevarse a Astoria a su fundación. Así que intencionalmente omitió el tema de la esterilidad de Astoria, no así la infidelidad y del dolor de la mujer al haberse enamorado de un hombre casado.

Le dijo que cuando fueron trasladados desde El Cairo hasta el puerto de Southampton en Inglaterra, su padre Kenso Greengrass y la madre de ella, Susan Naldi, ya la estaban esperando para poder trasladarla en un helicóptero hasta Dinamarca. Draco les había avisado lo ocurrido y también les había dicho que dispusieran de los medios (con cargo a él, por supuesto) del traslado de ella hacia Dinamarca, pues él se quedaría en Inglaterra. Además pronto estaría lista la demanda de divorcio, por tanto no había necesidad de seguir juntos. A los padres de Astoria no les dio detalles de la agresión, solo les dijo que "fue un intento de crimen por honor" dejando la tarea a Astoria para que contara la verdad de los hechos, según su propia conveniencia. Poco y nada le importaba de ahora en adelante las decisiones de esa niña malcriada tomara de aquí en adelante además ya estaba siendo hora de alejarse de ella para siempre.

Por otra parte le contó también que ese mismo día, luego de que Astoria se fuera con sus padres, desapareció de inmediato del lugar y se fue a su casa, en donde le explicó, en forma rápida a su madre lo ocurrido y que deseaba ver a Hermione a la brevedad. Fue la misma Narcisa quien lo ayudó a ordenar sus cosas para que saliera en búsqueda de Hermione. Ella se había comprometido a tener la casa lista para cuando Hermione se decidiera irse a vivir allí junto a su hijo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ronald Weasley caminaba presuroso por el callejón Diagon hacia el cuarto que había rentado en el Caldero Chorreante. Sentía que lo seguían. Estaba nervioso ya que temía por su seguridad. Tampoco sabía a quién acudir para pedir ayuda. Había hecho el último intento de conseguir un préstamo en el banco mágico de Gringotts, pero no le resultó favorable. Le quedaba poco dinero, lo suficiente como para subsistir un par de días, ¿y luego?

Necesitaba con urgencia conseguir otro préstamo para pagar las deudas de sus apuestas y de juego, sino lo iban a matar… pero sabía que no lo matarían así como así, si no que antes tendría que sufrir… y por eso estaba asustado. Se había gastado el dinero de su premio… luego se farreó el dinero que le arrebató a Hermione… sólo le quedaba pedir ayuda a su padre… se le pasó por la mente primero pedir ayuda a Harry Potter… pero éste jamás se la daría pues estaba con Hermione… ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Debía estar con su amigo… debían estar juntos… ¿por qué tuvo que pasar todo eso?... debió haberse quedado tranquilo y olvidar ese episodio en que ella tuvo una relación con el Mortífago de Malfoy … y haberse casado de todas formas con ella… estaba seguro que con ella a su lado, las cosas no se le habrían escapado de las manos…

Pero a estas alturas, ella lo odiaba y con justa razón… él le había causado tanto mal… la había humillado… insultado… agredido… Pero ahora, sin una gota de alcohol en la sangre y preocupado por sus actos, se daba cuenta del horror que hizo pasar a la mujer que tanto llegó a querer… la había golpeado… e incluso quiso violarla… estaba seguro que si ella no hubiese caído por la escalera, él habría logrado su cometido… y esta es la hora que estaría preso de por vida en Azkaban… ¿Cómo fue capaz de llegar tan lejos? el odio, el alcohol y la desesperación habían hecho presa fácil de él… y la única víctima había resultado ser la mujer con la que se debió casar.

Tan desesperado estaba que les había asegurado a los matones que Hermione tenía más dinero y que fuera por las buenas o por las malas, él se lo arrebataría para pagar sus deudas. Pero bien sabía que ella ya nada tenía.

Avanzó rápido, casi corriendo, sabía que dos pares de piernas iban presurosos tras de él. Por ahí chocó con alguien, se disculpó rápidamente y avanzó por medio del gentío. Creyó sentirse a salvo justo antes de enfrentar la pared que separaba al Caldero Chorreante con el Callejón Diagon. Su varita estaba a punto de golpear los ladrillos indicados, cuando unos brazos lo lograron apresar.

Dos hombres de vestimentas oscuras y rostros marcados por cicatrices se le abalanzaron. Pero fue uno el que habló, mientras el otro le tenía tomado los brazos por la espalda.

— El jefe te manda un mensaje, Weasley. Tienes exactamente dos meses a partir de hoy para que le pagues todo.

— Es mucho dinero…- Respondió Ronald.- Dile que me de plazos… o se lo pago en cuotas… pero todo junto es casi imposible…

— Por eso te ha dado dos meses, idiota.

— Es poco tiempo… podré trabajar pero será difícil conseguir toda esa cantidad de galeones….

— Es tu problema… si hubiese sido por mí, no te doy prórroga… él lo hace porque tiene la confianza en que le devolverás todo… y cuando dice todo, es todo… recuerda... intereses al 200%

— Lo sé.

— Ah… dijo también… que le saludaras a tu hermana de su parte.

— ¡Que no se meta con Ginny!

— Si no le pagas… él sabrá cómo pagarse. Que tengas buen día.

Pero antes de que fuese soltado, el hombre que estaba delante de él, le propinó una fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y luego otro en el estómago, que lo obligó a doblarse, momento en que el hombre que lo tenía tomado lo soltó, cayendo al piso.

— Esa es una muestra de nuestro cariño… Y recuerda…. dos meses… es decir… el 20 de mayo al medio día se cumple el plazo… anótalo no se te vaya a olvidar.

Ron se arrastró y quedó pegado a la pared, sentía que el labio le ardía mientras se tomaba el estómago… el golpe había sido tal que había quedado casi sin aliento. Pero aún estaba tiempo de pagarle a "Mr. GG" que era el jefe de ese grupo de jugadores compulsivos… dos meses… tenía varias opciones: la primera, trabajar… ¿De qué? ¿O en qué? Si no sabía hacer nada… ayudar a George en la tienda, era una opción, pero el sueldo, no alcanzaría para cubrir nada… lo otro… pedir ayuda a sus padres, sabía que no dejarían solo… como fuera se la debía jugar por la segunda opción. Además, no podía arriesgarse a que le hicieran daño a Ginny.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La habitación estaba en penumbras… sólo se iluminaba por la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche… rió al mirar por qué esa lámpara no alumbraba más… la respuesta era un poco agraciado calzón que colgaba de esta cubriendo la luz. Era el calzón que hacía conjunto con la camisola del hospital, que en algún lugar de esa habitación debía estar tirada… Miró a su lado y entre sus brazos encontró una cabellera castaña que dormía pegada a él y totalmente desnuda… era su Hermione que por fin estaba a su lado.

Le acarició el rostro y pudo notar que en su boca se esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— Te amo.- Le dijo besando su frente.

— Y yo a ti.- Dijo entre sueños.

La acercó más a su cuerpo y sintió que ella le besaba el pecho. Sus labios eran una miel que calmaba cualquier mal… él lo sabía… y por eso y por tantas otras cosas, había decidido hacía ya casi dos años, que Hermione Granger sería la mujer de su vida… y que todas esas creencias arcaicas que su padre le había inculcado de pequeño, hoy no eran nada, comparado con lo que era amar y sentirse amado.

Se durmió y esta vez, en muchos años, sabía que su sueño no sería mejor que la realidad… pues ahora su realidad era, por fin, estar con la mujer que tanto amaba.

Al otro día, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, Draco ingresaba a la habitación de Hermione cargando una bandeja de madera, con té, leche, tostadas, mermelada, jamón… y una flor.

— Despierta dormilona…- Le decía una vez que había puesto la bandeja en el velador y le besaba la frente a ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con su ángel frente a ella… al sentarse recordó que no llevaba nada puesto, así que se cubrió con la sábana… Draco rió para sí, la costumbre de ella de cubrirse siendo que conocía el cuerpo de ella, mejor que el suyo propio.

— Mmm qué rico olor… y ¿tostadas? - Dijo mirando la bandeja.

— Tostadas en su punto… no quemadas ¿recuerdas?

Ella rió recordando cuando estaba en el departamento de Andrómeda y Draco le llevaba café con tostadas quemadas. Draco tomó su taza con café mientras ella untaba un poco de mantequilla a una galleta.

— Acabo de hablar con mi abogado y cambió la demanda de divorcio por matrimonio no consumado… así que es muy posible que durante la mañana deba ir al Ministerio…  
>— A que te "pasen varita".<p>

— Así es… es tan simple como una huella dactilar. Con eso el matrimonio queda deshecho de inmediato.- Hermione sonrió.

— Y cómo lo irá a tomar Astoria… Pero en su estado… me imagino que no podrá ir.

— Si no puede ir, existe la posibilidad de que ella solicite que un Ministro de Fe la visite… pero sinceramente, creo que en su posición, lo mejor será no presentarse y dejar que el divorcio salga de inmediato. No le queda otro camino que asumir... además en su estado no creo que quiera saber más nada de mí… Y yo, sinceramente, sería muy feliz si nunca más la vuelvo a ver.

— Siento mucho lo que le ocurrió… Bueno, ahora sabe lo que es enamorarse y no poder estar con su ser amado.

— Sí… ahora ella lo siente en carne propia. Aunque igual yo no la culpo de todo… al fin y al cabo fue una víctima de su padre…

— Otra víctima… Hoy hablaré con Daphne para decirle que pediremos que se abra una causa en contra de su padre… él debe pagar por lo que le hizo.  
>— Así es… aunque también creo que hay otras personas involucradas… nadie acusa de demencia a otra así como así… si no me equivoco y mi instinto no me falla, hay alguien de San Mungo involucrado…<p>

— Tienes razón.- Hermione le dio una galleta con mermelada a Draco en la boca. Este la recibió de inmediato…

— Tengo una idea… ¿Qué tal si nos casamos la próxima semana y nos vamos de viaje por un tiempo? - Ahí estaba… el mismo Draco de siempre que la sobresaltaba con sus cambios radicales en el tema de conversación.

— ¿Casarnos? ¿Ya?

— ¡No me digas que quieres que seamos novios…! ¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo Hermione! ¿O crees que lo vivido estos dos años ha sido gratis…? ¡Quiero que seas mi esposa ya! - Hermione sonrió, dejó a un lado la bandeja y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— Claro que quiero casarme contigo... pero un matrimonio hay que organizarlo…

— Hagamos algo sencillo, en la casa de tus padres… o en el patio de esta casa o en la nuestra... tú defines… con un par de amigos y listo… luego nos vamos de viaje… no sé al Caribe, México… España… Venezuela… no sé… tú eliges…

— ¿Nuestra casa? - Hermione había reparado solo en eso… había dicho "nuestra casa". Draco sonrió. La casa en donde actualmente residía Narcisa en Londres, era la que había comprado mientras estaba en Dinamarca y la que pensaba compartir con su verdadera esposa, con Hermione.

— Es una sorpresa amor… la conocerás el día que nos casemos… o si tu quieres hacemos allí una pequeña recepción y la conoces antes.

— No me estarás hablando de la mansión Malfoy… ¡odio esa casa! ¡Tú sabes todo lo que viví allí!

— Calma… no se trata de la mansión Malfoy… esa la doné al Ministerio de Magia… creo que la convertirán en un Museo de la Memoria o algo así…

— Sadismo puro.- Draco rió. - Como quieras… total igual esta casa es pequeña…

— Viviremos acá hasta que nos casemos, ¿te parece? Y luego que lleguemos de nuestra luna de miel nos mudamos a la nueva casa. Bien… Y ahora termina tu desayuno…. quiero que pasemos por el hospital antes de dejarte en la fundación…

— ¿Al hospital?

— Sí... quiero ver esa espalda…

— ¿Siempre me vas a estar diciendo lo que debo hacer?

— Pues… sí, yo creo que sí.- Hermione le arrojó una almohada en la cabeza mientras intentaba acercarse a la bandeja, pero Draco la atrapó y se puso sobre ella.- Haremos las cosas juntos… pero ahora quiero que me hagas caso… es por tu salud… ¿sí?

— Le entiendo… doctor.

— Doctor Malfoy, para usted señora… - Y la besó otra vez, aprovechando de tocar al máximo la piel de la mujer desnuda que tenía bajo de su cuerpo…

— Draco basta… nos va a pasar lo mismo de la primera vez… "de tanto… tanto…" estuve casi una semana adolorida….

— Y yo… Anda termina tu desayuno… mientras yo me ducho.

— Espérame y nos duchamos juntos…

— Tú te arriesgas…

— Asumo el riesgo.

Más tarde ambos se dirigieron al Hospital en donde Draco trabajaba hasta antes de irse con "Médicos sin Fronteras". Actualmente estaba con un par de semanas de descanso… aunque aún no tenía pensado volver… en su mente estaba la construcción de su centro hospitalario, la ampliación de la Fundación de Hermione y por su puesto su matrimonio… el viaje, en fin eran muchas cosas en las que debía pensar que lo que menos le preocupaba era si volvía o no a su puesto en el Hospital… eso sin contar que debía iniciar su especialización, lo cual le significaba otro año de más estudio. Con todo, su vida había cambiado. Lejos quedaban los días al lado de Astoria o sometido a los castigos de su padre.

Para Hermione también el volver a estar al lado de Draco, era completamente nuevo… estar juntos en la casa… salir juntos por la calle, entrar tomados de la mano a un lugar público, era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños pudo imaginar… y tal como lo había dicho Draco, la realidad superaba los sueños…

Luego de realizarse la tomografía, pudo verificar, junto al radiólogo que Hermione tenía una contractura de musculatura paravertebral.

— ¿Podría derivar en una hernia discal?- Preguntó Draco, mientras ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse frente al médico que los atendía.

— Podría, claro que sí… si no es tratada… debe hacer kinesioterapia y tomarse unos relajantes musculares… podrías hacer tú la receta, Malfoy.

— Hazla tú... yo estoy de vacaciones.- El médico, un hombre joven y bastante delgado, le hizo una receta a Hermione.- Y ahora a cuidarse… pero dime… ¿hiciste algún movimiento o una fuerza extra que te provocó esto?

— Un golpe… o dos…- Decía Hermione con cara de tristeza.

— Malfoy cuida a tu amiga…

— A mi prometida.- Corrigió.

— ¡Felicitaciones! ¿y cuándo es la boda…?

— Dentro de un par de semanas… les avisaré...

— ¡En la fiesta estaremos! - Le respondió el médico.

Sin embargo, para Draco el hecho de la lesión de Hermione no fuera tan grave, no le quitaba culpa a Weasley. Sabía que esa lesión la había causado ese hombre el día del ataque y como fuera, debía pagar. Si con la justicia no lograba nada… de algo entonces le servirían sus tiempos de Mortífago. Weasley desearía no haber nacido.

Luego de salir de la unidad de radiología, Draco decidió entrevistarse con la Doctora Diane Foxley, ya que quería disipar las dudas respecto de la pérdida de su hijo. Y efectivamente, era un embarazo que tarde o temprano no llegaría a buen término. El hecho, eso sí de haber sido agredida fue lo que causó la pérdida temprana. Sin embargo, el lado bueno fue que a Hermione, por tener poco tiempo de gestación, poco más de dos meses, no hubo necesidad de extirparle nada, y por lo tanto mantenía todas las posibilidades de volver a quedar embarazada. Esto último más contento ponía a Draco que a Hermione… ella lo tomaba como algo natural que en algún momento pasaría, pero para Draco era su regalo divino. Estaba deseoso de ser padre y eso se lo había dicho a Hermione hacía casi dos años, cuando ella temía de quedar embarazada, aquella primera vez en que se habían amado.

Más tarde, pasado medio día, abogado de Draco, Maxwell Steading, lo llamó indicándole que debía presentarse en forma urgente en el Ministerio de Magia para ver lo de su divorcio. Ya que, moviendo un par de influencias, había logrado que la audiencia se hiciera de inmediato.

Cuando ambos hicieron ingreso al Ministerio de Magia, no faltó quien quedó boquiabierto mirándolos, muchos comentaban, o cuchicheaban, u otros directamente se les quedaban pegados mirando. Para Hermione era sinceramente difícil volver a aparecerse en ese lugar, pues se había jurado no volver jamás, lo hacía solamente porque hoy iba de la mano de su verdadero amor: Draco Malfoy. Y él orgulloso de tenerla junto a él, cada vez que le daba la gana la besaba, sobretodo delante de la gente y lo hacía adrede para que vieran con quién estaba y pobre de aquel que quisiera agredir a Hermione en su presencia.

Ingresaron a una pequeña sala, muy similar a la que Hermione había ido cuando demandó a Ronald, solo que esta vez estaba la jueza junto a un Ministros de Fe y un par de guardias de seguridad. En ninguna parte estaba Astoria Greengrass o algún representante.

Luego de que se saludaran y tomaran asiento, la mujer detrás del escritorio comenzó de inmediato con el procedimiento.

— La demanda dice: "Matrimonio no consumado" con la Señorita Astoria Greengrass.- Era una bruja de unos cincuenta años, de cabello tomado en un moño y con unas gafas de bastante aumento. Al parecer el trámite era de lo más sencillo porque sólo a su lado había un hombre que era un actuario, una especie de ministro de fe.- Entonces, como usted es el demandante... solo debo examinarlo con mi varita para corroborar su versión.

— Perdón, Jueza, pero ¿Y la demandada…? Ella no está en condiciones de salud para venir hasta acá.

— Lo sabemos, Señor Malfoy. Nos pusimos en contacto con su padre, Kenso Greengrass, durante la mañana de hoy para coordinar que un ministro fuera a su casa, pero ha dicho que no harán nada y que se proceda como corresponde en estos casos… entonces comprenderá que tal ausencia favorece al demandante.- Draco sonrió y miró a Hermione quien, a pesar de confiar en Draco, igual estaba nerviosa. A estas alturas era difícil confiar en alguien del Ministerio.

La mujer se puso de pie y con su varita apuntó a la cabeza de Draco, diciendo: "Consumato Matrimonio" dijo y una luz roja apareció en la punta de la varita.

— Listo.- Dijo y la mujer se sentó nuevamente en su asiento detrás del escritorio.

— ¿Eso es todo? - Le preguntó Draco extrañado.

— Si hubiese salido una luz verde, tendríamos más que hablar… pero es roja… Así que no, no hay matrimonio.- En ese momento el acta de matrimonio que estaba en el escritorio comenzó a quemarse por sí sola… al cabo de unos segundos y no quedaba nada.

— Es libre, señor Malfoy... nuevamente soltero.

— Pero no por mucho tiempo.- Hermione se le colgó del cuello y lo besó delante de esos desconocidos, Draco sólo le respondió levantándola del piso y correspondiendo a su beso.

Al salir de la sala de audiencias, parecía que la voz rápidamente se había corrido por el mundo mágico… o alguien llamó a los periodistas, pues por lo menos cuatro estaban esperando a la pareja que saliera del lugar y los invadieron en preguntas. Hermione le apretó la mano a Draco, dándole a entender que debían responder, Draco la miró y entendió.

— Pues bien… sí. Acabo de divorciarme de la Señorita Greengrass y en los próximos días me casaré con la Señorita Hermione Granger.- Otra vez muchas preguntas que no se podían entender.- Ahora bien… muchos de ustedes, guiados por la señora Skeeter se han dedicado a desprestigiar a mi prometida… pero solo les diré algo: La verdad pronto se sabrá y serán ustedes quienes tendrán que pedir disculpas públicas, porque el juicio contra Ronald Weasley por las agresiones graves en contra de Hermione, se reabrirá y esta vez, ella no estará sola.

La tomó de la mano y juntos avanzaron por el pasillo, en busca de la salida de las visitas.

Afuera Hermione pudo respirar con tranquilidad, cada día sentía que la opción de haberse alejado de la magia, había sido la más correcta.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Ahora sí. Gracias por todo lo que dijiste allá adentro.

— Lo que dije fue la verdad. Maxwell, junto al equipo de abogados de las empresas Malfoy, acaba de solicitar reapertura del juicio en contra de Weasley.

— Yo no quiero enfrentarme nuevamente a ese hombre… menos a esa jueza que vio la causa.

— Tranquila amor… no va a ser necesario que estés presente. Maxwell te representará, tú sólo entrégale tus recuerdos y con eso tendremos para hundir a Weasley… además según lo que me dijo mi abogado, Weasley, al parecer tuvo o tiene alguna especie de relación con esa jueza… si eso se prueba... la tal Ryder podría hasta perder tu título.

— Ojalá se pruebe todo… Necesito limpiar mi nombre.

— Lo haremos, amor. No te quepa duda… y ahora… vamos a almorzar y más tarde a la fundación. Quiero me muestres algunos documentos de licitación para ver en qué te puedo ayudar mientras se comienza con la construcción del hospital... Había pensado en el terreno que está aledaño a la residencia…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estaba Harry junto a Ginny en la oficina de Hermione. Habían llegado en la mañana pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Hermione aún no llegaba. Harry se había enterado el día anterior de que Draco había vuelto y que juntos habían salido de la oficina, así que no quiso ser inoportuno y no se apareció por la casa de Hermione.  
>Ginny estaba admirada por los logros de Hermione, jamás se imaginó lo emprendedora que había resultado ser su amiga.<p>

Mientras Harry leía un programa de intervención para una usuaria de la residencia, Ginny que estaba sentada en el sofá no soportó el silencio, debía hablar… debía preguntarle a Harry…

— Harry… ¿cómo has tomado tú esto de que Malfoy haya vuelto?- Harry dejó de leer y la miró tranquilo.

— Si Hermione está bien… yo lo estoy.

— ¿Entonces? - Harry se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a Ginny.

— Cuando tú me dijiste que me dejabas para que yo aclarara mis sentimientos, más que aclararse se me confundieron… creí estar enamorado de Hermione… digo creí… porque sí, efectivamente estaba confundido… sentí celos… celos de saberla con ese hurón desteñido… pero yo siempre supe que ellos se amaban. Incluso antes de que ella me lo confesara yo intuí que entre existía una especie de conexión entre ambos. Recuerdo haber visto esa conexión el día en que nos presentamos al juicio de Malfoy… ellos se comunicaron… y se miraron de una manera desesperada... se amaban y no podían estar juntos… Después cuando Hermione se iba a casar con Ron… yo le pedí a ella que no lo hiciera... no lo hice pensando en mi… lo hice pensando en ella misma y en el amor que sentía por Malfoy… pero sí, sí me dolió…

— Harry… lo siento tanto…

— Me dolió, no porque ella no me quisiera, sino porque en algún momento lo vi como una traición… ella heroína de guerra y él… un mortífago… aunque de mortífago poco y nada tenía, había sido él quien había ayudado a Hermione a huir cuando estuvo prisionera en casa de los Malfoy.

— Pero entonces Harry… ¿Qué sientes por Hermione?

— La amo con toda mi alma… la amo como a mi hermana gemela… sin ella me falta la mitad de mí… pero es eso… no la amo como a la mujer que quiero que esté conmigo el resto de mi vida y que comparta conmigo mi vida… mis vivencias… mis fracasos… mi cama… esa mujer es otra…- Ginny soportó la mirada de Harry, no quiso bajarla, pues quería saber quién era esa mujer.- Eres tú Ginny… siempre lo supe… eres tú la mujer con la quiero estar… y Hermione será siempre mi gran amiga… mi hermana… ¡la que se enamoró de Malfoy! … eso aún no lo puedo asimilar bien…

— Harry… lo dices en serio… tú… me quieres… ¿a mí? - Harry tomó las manos de Ginny… luego acarició su rostro.

— Siempre te he querido Ginny… creo que desde que te fui a buscar a la Cámara de los Secretos… eras muy niña en esos años… pero tus ojos me encandilaron…

— ¡Bobo! ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho…! - Ella sonrió y le tomó el rostro con sus dos manos.- Perdóname si fui una histérica celosa…

— Perdóname tú, si fue un estúpido que confundió sus sentimientos…- Ella sonrió y fue ella misma quien suavemente besó los labios de Harry, el que respondió abrazándola fuertemente y correspondiendo a ese beso.

Mientras se besaban sintieron que alguien se acercaba a la oficina. Se pusieron de pie, cuando la puerta se abrió, vieron que quienes llegaban eran Draco y Hermione, todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose de forma inexpresiva.


	22. Mía, solo Mía

Ese momento donde se acaban expresiones y palabras  
>cuando tus manos depositan en la fiebre de mi tiempo…<br>Ese momento yo no creo que se pueda describir  
>es llanto, risa, vida plena, una forma de morir<br>ese momento te considero tan egoístamente mía.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en el sofá de dos cuerpos en la pequeña salita de la casa que compartía junto a Hermione. Ya llevaban poco más de una semana juntos sin separarse ni un segundo. Había podido disfrutar con su Mía todo el tiempo perdido y olvidar, al fin, el dolor provocado por la separación.

En ese momento la esperaba vestido con un traje oscuro y una corbata de seda en tono lila. Estaba listo para salir junto a ella, puesto que ambos estaban invitados a la casa de Harry Potter para cenar. Honestamente hubiese preferido quedarse con Hermione, acostado, viendo algo en la televisión… o como todas las noches… amándose sin límites, explorándose por completo… pero no podían vivir encerrados todo el tiempo… debían hacer algo de vida social… y esta era una buena ocasión para comenzar.

Aquel día en que se habían encontrado los cuatro en la oficina de Hermione en la Casa de Acogida de la Fundación Mía Clearwater, es decir, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y él mismo, se sintió un poco incómodo. Mal que mal, en su historia había tenido una relación cordial (menos de amistad) con Harry Potter, sin embargo al conversar con él y agradecerle por haber cuidado de Hermione en su ausencia, se dio cuenta de que Potter era un tipo común y corriente, que no se creía el cuento de ser héroe de guerra o salvador del mundo mágico y que, lejos de recriminarle su pasado como mortífago, lo había aceptado de buena gana como el prometido de Hermione. Aunque él bien entendía que a Potter debió costarle una enormidad aceptar esa realidad, pues era obvio que después de tantos años, se imaginara a Hermione casada con Ronald Weasley o con cualquier otro Gryffindor, menos con un Slytherin o peor aún, con él, con Draco Malfoy, el menos indicado para Hermione.

— Amor… ¿Te falta mucho? Ya son las ocho…. y recuerda debo conducir hasta allá… - Decía mirando su reloj. No quería llegar tarde a la primera invitación en la cual iría como novio de Hermione.

— Ya bajo… dame un segundo… - Se escuchó la voz de ella desde el segundo piso.

Cuando sintió que ella venia bajando las escaleras, se puso de pie… la esperaba con ansias… sentir que sus pasos sonaban en los escalones, y que pronto la vería, lo hacía sentir como un adolescente en espera de su primera cita. Amaba a esa mujer…. amaba todo lo ella… su voz, su carácter, su fuerza… su cuerpo…. Era perfecta para él.

Y ahí venía Hermione: hermosa y elegante, con un vestido elegido por él. Era blanco y entallado en la cintura y que le llegaba a los tobillos, con una abertura que nacía en el mismo muslo y eso lo hacía ver refinado y sensual. Sintió que su corazón daba un brinco. Era ver a una diosa… y era una diosa era sólo de él… ¿Y si en vez de ir a cenar se quedaban haciéndose el amor toda la noche como acostumbraban a hacerlo? (Producto de eso, era que en repetidas ocasiones, Hermione llegaba a las diez de la mañana a trabajar). Ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de Anne, Megara o de Daphne al respecto, quienes le decían que "- Dejara algo para la Luna de Miel…-"

— Estás bellísima, Mía.- Le dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

— Gracias a ti por tu buen gusto.

— Hermione, no me gusta el vestido... me gustas tú… - Dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

— ¿Me ayudas?- Hermione le entregó el dije para que lo colgara en su cuello.

— ¿No lo llevarás en tu muñeca?- Le preguntó extrañado.

— No amor… Antes lo llevaba en la muñeca porque podía besarlo… pero ahora te tengo acá conmigo y te puedo besar las veces que quiera…- Había levantado su cabello y girado para que Draco abrochara la cadena. Luego él depositó otro beso, esta vez, en su hombro.

— ¿Y si nos quedamos? - Le dijo utilizando su habitual tono sensual.

— ¡Draco!... Anda vamos… que al regreso "jugamos" ¿Sí? Además, recuerda que mañana dormimos separados y se me va a hacer eterno no estar a tu lado.

— ¡No lo quiero ni pensar! ¡Voy a matar a la colorina Weasley!

— Ella dijo que un día antes de la boda el novio no puede ver a la novia. Así que aunque estemos en esta casa lo dos, en la noche dormiremos separados. Se ha preocupado tanto de ese detalle, que se va a venir a dormir conmigo y pondrá un hechizo para que no te acerques al dormitorito.

— ¡Y el pobre Draco tendrá que irse a la habitación de invitados!

— Agradece que no te mandó a dormir con tu mamá…

Draco sonrió ya que con lo poco que conocía a Ginny Weasley, de seguro esa debió ser la primera opción, era obvio que Hermione había intercedido para evitar que él se fuera a dormir a la casa en donde estaba su madre.

Tomó la mano de de Hermione y luego cogió las llaves de su carro, saliendo con ella rumbo a Grimmauld Place. En realidad no tenían muy claro de qué se trataba la cena a la que habían sido invitados, pero suponían que tenía que ver con que Harry y Ginny habían vuelto, o algo similar.

Mientras conducía, Hermione consultaba su celular por alguna llamada perdida de la Fundación.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

— Mary ha vuelto a la residencia y su esposo está detenido… espero que ahora el desgraciado pague con cárcel todo el daño que le ha causado a esa pobre mujer.

— ¿Hermione?

— Dime.

— ¿Al final Daphne habló con Anne?

— Creo que sí…

— Era lo mejor ¿no? considerando que pensamos abrir el hospital aledaño a la Fundación, y que deberá recibir tanto a muggles como a magos… ella debía saber la verdad….

Días antes habían conversado entre Harry, Daphne, Megara, Draco y Hermione que debían decirle la verdad respecto de sus poderes y de la existencia del mundo mágico, a la querida Secretaria, Anne Bown. Puesto que si pensaban ampliar la Fundación e inaugurar el nuevo hospital, ella debía saber la verdad en relación a las personas con quienes trabajaría. Pero ni Hermione, ni Draco quisieron ser ellos quienes le dijeran la verdad, y para eso Daphne estaba dispuesta.

— Además es bueno que sepa que somos magos… ya que Maxwell quedó impactado por la belleza de tu secretaria.- Decía refiriéndose al abogado de las empresas Malfoy que hacía unos días había ido a visitar la Fundación de Hermione para adentrarse en el sistema y ver el tema jurídico y legal de la ampliación de ésta así como el inicio de las obras del nuevo centro hospitalario, también llamado Mía Clearwater y que quedaría adyacente a la Casa de Acogida.

— Y ella con él… creo que fue amor a primera vista…

— Igual que el nuestro, ¿No, Mía?- Hermione lo miró divertida y dio una carcajada, guardando su celular en su cartera.

— ¡Yo te odiaba Draco Malfoy!

— ¡Y yo no te soportaba, Hermione Granger! - Él también rió.

— Y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti.- Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él, la cual llevaba puesta en la palanca de cambios del vehículo.

— Ni yo sin ti… y pensar que nos queda poco de soltería.

— Pasado mañana a estar hora ya seremos "Señor y Señora Malfoy".

— Así es… ¡Casados por fin!

— Draco… ¿piensas ir mañana de todas maneras a ese lugar? - Preguntó al cabo de un par de segundos, un tanto seria.

— Sí, amor. Debo ir. Es necesario. Ya lo habíamos hablado. Lo bueno es que tú no quedarás sola… estarás con Potter y la colorina Weasley.

— Draco, amor… no puedo vivir escoltada todo el tiempo.

— Hasta que no se condene a Weasley de lo ocurrido y yo lo vea tras las rejas, no estaré tranquilo.

— Como quieras. No quiero discutir contigo.

— Ni yo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos descendían del jeep luego de haberse estacionado frente a la casa de Harry Potter. Draco no comprendía cómo alguien como Potter viviera en un barrio muggle. Sin embargo, al ver el hechizo que ocultaba la casa, quedó impactado. Con razón que durante la guerra, fue casi imposible dar con el paradero de Potter. Si ese era un hechizo común, ¿cómo sería el resto de las artimañas que se utilizaron para esconderlo? Aunque sinceramente a estas alturas lo que menos le importaba eran las técnicas de camuflaje que Potter utilizó.

Sin golpear la puerta, esta de inmediato se abrió. Ingresaron al pasillo, en donde todo estaba en silencio. Draco de inmediato sacó su varita y se puso delante de Hermione. A ella siempre le dio mala espina esa casa, desde el elfo depresivo y resentido social que servía a Harry, hasta los cuadros groseros de las paredes, así que, como iba sin arma, optó por ir detrás de Draco, mientras terminaron de avanzar por el pasillo. Sin embargo, en un momento y cuando estaban a punto de ingresar al salón, las luces se encendieron y se vieron rodeados de sus seres queridos… en una fiesta de despedida de solteros, para ambos.

Al mirar la ornamentación se dieron cuenta de que, desde la baranda del segundo piso, colgaba un lienzo que decía: "Bendiciones al matrimonio más extraño de Hogwarts", el cual a su vez mostraba la imagen de una serpiente intentando besar a una leona que corría por el borde del cartel. Tal imagen hacía reír a los presentes y a los mismos novios. Se notaba que eso era obra de George Weasley, quien les saludaba alegre desde el segundo piso.

Los abrazos, en medio de las cornetas y la música que comenzaba a escucharse, los sorprendió a ambos.

Narcisa se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, por fin podía conversar con la muchacha que había cambiado la vida de su hijo, la que había estado al lado de Draco en sus momentos más difíciles y a quien su hijo amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

— Eres la única mujer que ha logrado enamorar a mi hijo. Eres bienvenida a nuestra familia… Bueno… lo que queda de ella.- Le dijo abrazándola.

Hermione vio que tanto Harry como Ginny saludaban a un sorprendido Draco, quien disimuladamente guardaba su varita entre sus ropas.

También estaban en la fiesta: Luna, Neville, Anne, Maxwell, Rafe Garret, Theodore Nott, su novia Page, Daphne Greengrass, Megara y Blaise Zabini, este último que aparecía de su exilio…

— Pensé que aún estabas en Sudán.- Le dijo Draco a su amigo, dándole un abrazo.

— Nos tuvimos que venir… la cosa se puso fea… Comenzaron los bombardeos a sectores civiles, así que solo se quedaron los médicos de la milicia y el resto tuvimos que ser evacuados.

— ¿Pero cómo viniste a dar a esta fiesta? ¿Y tú Blaise? ¿Qué mierda te habías hecho? – Saludó a Zabini dándole también un fuerte abrazo.

— Estaba estudiando en el colegio de Magia de Holanda… Ya sabes... luego de la guerra y de la condena de mi padre a Azkaban, mi madre decidió pasar un tiempo con su familia… - Le explicó su amigo.

— ¿Pero ya estás de regreso? ¿o alguien te avisó de mi matrimonio?

— Fui yo, Malfoy - Era George Weasley quien se acercaba a Draco y le ofrecía su mano. Draco estaba muy reticente a saludar a un Weasley, pero este era George… no Ronald. Así que le estrechó la mano.- Siento lo que Ron les ha causado… sinceramente yo espero que Hermione sea feliz al lado tuyo.

— Lo será… no quepa duda de ello.

— Y en cuento a tu amigo… pues lo vi ayer deambulando por el callejón Diagon…

— Sí y juntos ubicamos a Blaise….- Le explicó Theo.

Mientras George y Theo recordaban lo vivido para encontrar a Blaise, Draco miró a su prometida, quien estaba en medio de Narcisa, Ginny y Luna… al parecer querían tener detalles de su ajuar de novia, ella lo miró y le sonrió haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, con el cual le daba a entender que estaba tan sorprendida como él de esa fiesta. Pero se notaba que estaba feliz, al igual que él. Tener amigos así, era totalmente nuevo para Draco. En ese momento vio que Harry conversaba algo con Ginny, era el momento exacto para abordar un tema que tenía pendiente con Potter: la varita de Hermione.

— Potter, ¿tienes un segundo?

— Sí, claro.- Ginny entendió y se fue a conversar con Luna y Neville.- Ven, vamos al comedor.- Caminaron por un pequeño corredor y llegaron a una sala grande, en donde había una mesa de unos 6 metros de largo construida en un roble antiquísimo y cubierta con mármol.- ¿De qué se trata, Malfoy?

— Hermione no quiere volver a utilizar la magia…

— Lo sé.

— Es necesario que ella tenga su varita, Potter, es por su seguridad. Necesito que me la des a mí, para yo, si es necesario, obligarla a tenerla consigo.

— Había pensado hace rato en dártela… no había tenido la oportunidad. Pero debes estar seguro de que la utilizará porque yo la tengo debido a que ella la pensaba romper.

— ¿Romper su varita?

— Así es… Hermione ha sufrido mucho… y ese día que tomó esa decisión lo hizo debido a todo lo vivido.

— Entiendo. Se la entregaré una vez que esté seguro de que no la romperá.- Harry sacó de entre sus ropas la varita de Hermione y se la entregó a Draco.

— Hermione me matará cuando sepa que tú tienes su varita.

— Yo me encargo.- Draco recibió la varita de Hermione e inmediatamente la guardó junto a la suya en el interior de su chaqueta

Mientras tanto, en la sala tanto Kreacher como Rácine, los elfos domésticos, de Harry y de Draco, respectivamente, se desvivían por servir los mejores manjares a los invitados, mientras en la pequeña e improvisada pista algunos bailaban: Luna con Neville, que al parecer eran algo más que amigos, según los comentarios de Ginny, y George con Angelina que más que bailar se dedicaba a abrazar a George porque su panza era abultada, tenía unos cuatro meses de embarazo y ya sabía que eran gemelos, le impedía moverse como correspondía.

A un lado, en plena conversación estaba Anne con Maxwell, ella se veía radiante en medio de estas nuevas personas. El joven abogado le explicaba algunas cosas del mundo mágico, Draco escuchó palabras como "Hogwarts"; "Ravenclaw"; "Pociones"… Era obvio que le estaba dando una pequeña inducción al mundo con el cual había comenzado a relacionarse.

Hermione, mientras bebía un jugo de calabaza, observó que Daphne hacía rato miraba a los presentes desde la baranda del segundo piso, así que tomó otro vaso y se acercó a la muchacha, la cual, a pesar de la fiesta, su rostro denotaba algo de tristeza. Sin embargo al verla acercase, se irguió y la esperó con una sonrisa, la cual Hermione no creyó que fuese real.

— ¿Por qué estás tan triste? - Le preguntó Hermione entregándole el vaso.

— Gracias.-Dijo recibiendo el jugo.- No… no estoy triste… al contrario Mía… estoy feliz… al fin tú y Draco se casan… la solicitud de reapertura de tu juicio fue aceptada, así como los cargos contra mi padre por haberme encerrado… estoy feliz… solo que… bueno… tú sabes cómo soy… y creí que Megara… bueno…- Hermione miró a Megara que estaba conversando muy entusiasmada con Blaise, junto a Theo que estaba al lado de Paige, su novia.

— Yo igual creí que entre ustedes había algo...

— No… a pesar de lo vivido por ella, ella sigue siendo hétero… Creo que no debí…

— No lo ibas a saber, si no lo preguntabas… Debes estar tranquila y no sentirte culpable... acá todos te queremos… y eso te debe levantar el ánimo… además… no te debes apresurar… ya encontrarás a alguien…

— Es que… bueno… de eso te quería hablar… cuando tú y Draco regresen de su luna de miel y tú retomes la dirección de la Casa de Acogida, te voy a pedir unos días para ir a España… creo que debo conversar con alguien con quien no dejé las cosas claras…

— ¿Ves? En tu corazón había algo sin finiquitar… así no puedes iniciar una nueva relación… ¡Ja! Te digo por experiencia…- Le dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es la segunda vez que tienes despedida de soltera! ¿o no?

— No. Anteriormente no tuve despedida de soltera…. bueno… tampoco matrimonio…- Respondió riendo.

— Bueno, esta no es una despedida propiamente tal… es más bien una "Doble despedida".

— Ha sido una grata sorpresa verlos a todos reunidos festejando que me caso con Draco… Gracias.

En otro lado de la sala, Narcisa conversaba amenamente con Rafe, cuando Draco se acercó a saludar a su ex jefe.

— No me habías dicho que tenías una madre tan bella, Draco.

Sonrió al ver a su madre sonrojada… era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Narcisa tan feliz, incluso cohibida por los halagos de Rafe, parecía que por fin su madre había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, y a su vez, una mujer lograba atrapar por fin al esquivo Doctor Garret.

Al cabo de un par de horas, y luego de bailar, reír, incluso de cantar, Hermione se acercó a su novio, le tomó la mano y lo condujo hasta la escalera, a fin de que pudieran hablar. Si bien ambos estaban en el mismo lugar, el hecho de no tocarlo, de no abrazarlo, la hacía sentir vacía y, a pesar de tenerlo cerca, sentía que algo le faltaba.

— Amor… te amo.

— Mi Hermione… yo también… pero, dime ¿te ocurre algo? ¿te sientes bien?- Le preguntó mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella.

— Sí, estoy bien. Solo es que me quiero ir… estoy cansada… Además mañana va la modista hacerle unos pequeños arreglos al vestido de novia… Por otra parte, creo que he comido mucho… parece que me comí un kilo de aceitunas… Y si sigo así, no voy a caber en el vestido… - Dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

— Un kilo de aceitunas no te hará engordar de un día para otro… el tema es el sodio… Bueno… no es el momento para tratar temas médicos… anda… vámonos.- Draco la tomó de la cintura y la levantó del piso.-He estado esperando que me dijeras que te querías ir, porque quiero llegar pronto a casa y sacarte ese vestido que hace rato me está provocando.- Dijo besando a Hermione. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes que lo ovacionaron con aplausos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A eso de las dos de la mañana Ginny despedía en la chimenea a Neville y Luna, quienes habían sido los últimos en irse. Se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en el sofá, mirando el desorden. Lo bueno era que con su varita podría arreglar todo en un instante. Mientras pensaba por dónde empezar, llegó Harry dos copas de champagne una cada mano y le dio una a ella.

— Salud, Ginny. Felicitaciones. Resultó todo excelente. Draco y Hermione estaban felices.

— No lo hice sola… las chicas ayudaron, pero "Salud, Harry" ver a Hermione y a Draco tan felices merece un brindis especial.- Decía bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.- Además deberíamos también brindar por Narcisa y el doctor; y por Anne con el abogado ¿No?

— Y me parece que por Blaise y Megara… ¿Sabes? Me sorprendió con la tranquilidad con que Anne tomó el hecho de que somos magos…

— Creo que lo intuía… además el abogado de Draco… Maxwell, le ha ido explicando otras cosas… y ella ha asimilado muy bien… me agrada mucho…

— Ginny… mira Draco y Hermione se casan pasado mañana…. yo tendré que apoyar a Daphne en la Dirección de la Fundación… y tú volverás a Hogwarts… este bueno… yo había pensado… que… bueno…

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bueno… cuando salgas del colegio… podríamos no sé… tú y yo… pues… casarnos…- Ginny sonrió, le quitó la copa a Harry de su mano y ambas las colocó en una mesita que estaba cerca. Luego se puso de rodillas haciéndose un cuenco entre las piernas de Harry y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

— Te amo Harry Potter… y estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo mañana mismo si fuese necesario.

— ¡Gracias mi Dios! - Harry besó a su novia y mientras lo hacía, tomó su varita e hizo que las luces de la casa se tornaran tenues y una música suave comenzara a sonar.

— ¿Me estás provocando?- Le preguntó mientras Harry besaba su cuello y con sus manos acariciaba suavemente la espalda de ella por sobre la ropa de ésta.

— Te deseo Ginny…. ya no soporto más sin estar contigo… llevo meses soñando que volvemos a hacer el amor…

— Te amo Harry… y esta noche tengo pensado quedarme contigo.

— ¡Eres mi diosa, Ginny! – Dijo besando sus labios y explorando cada espacio al interior de la boca su novia. Luego sus besos comenzaron a bajar hasta el cuello de ella. Dio un suspiró y se animó a hacer lo que hacía tantas noches había imaginado.

— Cierra los ojos mi vida… - Le dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su novio y sus manos, hábiles en esos menesteres, comenzaban a desabotonar la camisa de Harry, quien estaba con su cabeza echada hacia atrás en el sofá en tanto ella se dedicaba a acariciar cada parte de su torso…. sintió cuando las manos de Ginny lograban bajar el cierre de su pantalón y comenzaban a tocarlo en forma tan íntima que no pudo evitar dar un ronco gemido al sentir las delgadas y tibias manos de su novia acariciándolo…

— Oh Ginny…- No tenía palabras… ni valor para hablar…

Sintió cuando los labios de ella rozaban su piel y lo besaban… solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y se entregó al infinito placer que le provocaba sentirse dentro de su amada. No, era imposible seguir conteniéndose… ese jueguito en extremo excitante, lo estaba llevando al borde. Se incorporó. La tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara, e inmediato su boca buscó la de ella y no hubo necesidad de ir a la habitación en el segundo piso… el sofá… la música… la tenue luz, les daba el marco perfecto para fundirse nuevamente en uno…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione estaba despierta, acostada de lado…. tenía una sed horrible y quería levantarse a beber un buen vaso de agua… pero sentía que la pierna de Draco no la dejaba moverse… Además no sabía qué hora era puesto que la habitación aún estaba oscura. Bien sabía que Draco tenía que levantarse temprano, así que posiblemente ya fuera la hora. Miró en la mesa de noche en donde estaba su reloj despertador. En efecto, ya era hora de levantarse.

— Draco… Draco... amor…

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó entre sueños.

— Tengo sed… ¿Me podrías soltar?- Draco rió y sacó tanto su brazo como su pierna del cuerpo de Hermione. Acostumbraba a dormir con ella abrazada, sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él era un sueño imposible de querer despertar.

— ¿Qué hora es?- Decía levantando el brazo y liberando a Hermione.

— Las seis y media… Pensé que eran las tres de la madrugada…. creo que me hicieron mal esas aceitunas… tengo la boca ácida y estos muerta de sed… voy al baño… ¡No, primero a tomar agua…!

— Anda te acompaño. Voy a desayunar temprano debo estar en el Ministerio a las ocho.

— Deberías haberle pedido a Maxwell que hiciera ese trámite por ti.- Hermione se ponía una bata cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Draco odiaba que durmiera con ropa… le gustaba sentirla completamente a su lado y recorrer sus cuerpo durante toda la noche. Al principio le costó no ponerse un pijama o una camisola… pero desde que comenzó a dormir con su Draco todas las noches, había acostumbrado a sus manos a tener "algo" que tocar a media noche…

— No, es necesario que yo vaya… Lucius debe escuchar unas cuantas verdades de mi parte… es hora de enfrentarlo…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A eso de las ocho de la mañana Draco se encontraba en una de las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia, junto a su abogado Maxwell Steading con quien iría a Azkaban… debía ver a su padre… era necesario y tenía que ser ese día.

Una vez que se encontraban en la oficina del Jefe de Aurores, fueron llevados vía traslador hasta la prisión de los magos en donde estaba recluido Lucius Malfoy.

— Yo lo esperaré en el pasillo. Si me necesita, estaré cerca.- Le dijo Maxwell a Draco.

— Bien.

Draco caminó por el lúgubre pasillo solo iluminado débilmente por un par de antorchas, siguiendo al guardia que lo guiaba. Avanzaron por las celdas que no tenían barrotes visibles, era obvio que existía algún hechizo que impedía que los reos pudieran escapar, o siquiera asomarse al pasillo.

Caminó hasta la última en donde estaba su padre cumpliendo condena. La celda de Malfoy no era diferente al resto, y contaba con las mínimas comodidades que su condición le permitía. Una cama con colchón, medianamente cómoda, un velador, al fondo un estante con algunos libros, un escritorio y en la esquina un retrete. Hacia el otro lado había un perchero con algunas túnicas y un baúl con cosas personales. Draco se imaginó que le permitían tener todo aquello en honor a la imposibilidad de realizar magia y por encontrarse en el sector de más alta seguridad de todo la cárcel.

Lucius, estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un pergamino, pero al ver a Draco, de inmediato se puso de pie. Draco se extrañó al ver su padre, pues lejos de lucir descuidado, se veía bien, con cabello corto, blanquecino, con una barba cuidada y vestido con un pantalón de tela y una camisa oscura. Cualquiera pensaría que podría estar sumido en la más profunda depresión y descuidado o desaseado. Pero al parecer la cárcel había obrado al revés en Malfoy.

— ¡Hijo!- Dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa y se apresuró a acercarse para abrazarlo pero chocó con la barrera invisible que separaba la celda del pasillo.

— Padre. - Sólo lo saludó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

— Tanto tiempo sin verte… llegué a pensar que jamás volvería a saber de mi hijo… ¿Cómo está Cissy? ¿Terminaste Hogwarts? ¿Las empresas cómo van? Y la casa… ¿Está igual? cuéntame…

Draco le hizo una señal al guardia para que levantara el hechizo y pudiera conversar tranquilamente con su padre. El hombre hizo un par de movimientos con su varita y el escudo invisible cedió. Luego de lo cual se apoyó en la pared de frente, dispuesto a defender en caso de que Lucius intentase algo. Al fondo podía ver a Maxwell que estaba nervioso por la situación y atento a cualquier movimiento.

— ¡Hijo!- Lucius abrazó a Draco, pero este se quedó estático y erguido. Había mucho dolor aún en su corazón causado por ese hombre que ahora cumplía pena de por vida por haber segado la vida de tantas personas y por haber torturado y sometido a muchas más.- Draco… veo que no estás contento de verme…

— Padre, he venido a decirte algunas cosas, antes de irme por un tiempo fuera del país.

— ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? ¿Y las empresas? ¿Y tu madre?

— No vengo para que me interrogues. Así que si me dejas hablar… Si no, te lo haré saber todo vía lechuza.- Lucius sonrío de mala gana. Guardó silencio y se sentó en su escritorio. Echó hacia atrás la rústica silla, puso sus manos en la mesa y desafiante lo miró.

— Tú dirás.

— Vine a darte algunas noticias.- Lucius solo le hizo un gesto con su cara indicándole que prosiguiera.- Uno: Mañana me caso.

— ¡Oh qué bien!- Una cínica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Mañana me caso con Hermione Granger… la Heroína del trío que destruyó a tu mentor…

— ¡Pero estás loco!- Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con sus puños.

— Dos… ¡Dije dos!- Lucius se espantó al oír la voz fuerte de su hijo: - Soy médico, médico muggle y trabajo en el mundo muggle.

— ¡Demonios Draco!

— Tres.- Continuó sin inmutarse.- Las empresas Malfoy acaban de ser convertidas en Sociedades Anónimas… muggles.- Los ojos de Lucius estaban que se salían de sus órbitas… eso no podía ser cierto, su hijo estaba mintiendo.- Cuatro: La Mansión Malfoy no existe, ha sido donada para convertirla en un memorial en honor a los caídos y torturados en ese lugar….- Lucius negaba con su cabeza.- Y cinco: Mi madre acaba de firmar el divorcio. Estando tú preso de por vida, las leyes mágicas le otorgan a ella su total libertad para rehacer su vida.

— ¡¿Por qué me vienes a decir todo eso Draco?! ¡Me quieres joder más la vida?

— Cinco… cinco noticias para ti… son como cinco latigazos… ¿no? ¿Recuerdas? ¡Cinco malditos latigazos que tú me diste… a tal punto que me dejaste inconsciente….! Cinco padre… ¡Cinco putos latigazos que marcaron mi vida para siempre!

— Hijo… yo lo siento tanto… debía hacerlo…. - Lucius se había puesto de pie y acercado a su hijo tomándole los brazos.- Si no lo hacía… El Señor Tenebroso te podía matar… eres mi hijo… yo no podía permitir que él…

— No sigas padre… hay cosas que ocurrieron en ese tiempo que no vale la pena recordar. Además recuerdo bien que él te dijo… "tres o cuatro bastarán"… y tú…  
>— Lo sé…lo sé… lo siento… la rabia del momento…<p>

— ¿La rabia? ¡No padre, tu fascinación por ese engendro! ¿Cómo pudiste exponerme a tanto…? Primero querías que fuera asesino…luego un violador… ¡¿En qué monstruo me querías convertir?!

— Yo… yo sabía que no harías nada de lo que yo te pedía… siempre supe que no matarías a nadie… sabía que el viejo de Dumbledore no permitiría que te convirtieras en asesino… y sabía que jamás tomarías a una mujer contra su voluntad… Yo… yo lamento si alguna vez te llamé cobarde… al contrario… eres la persona más valiente que he conocido… Nunca hubieses matado a nadie… además Snape y Dumbledore tenían todo planeado para…

— Aunque ellos no lo hubieran planeado de esa forma… yo pensaba sí pensaba matar a alguien ese día… y no era precisamente al viejo director…

— ¿No? ¿De qué hablas?

— Para que te des cuenta a qué nivel llegaba mi desesperación aquellos días y te des cuenta el infierno que viví a tu lado… te tengo que decir que si bien no pensaba matar a Dumbledore… había tomado la decisión de desviar el hechizo hacía mí… es decir… me iba a suicidar…

— Draco… hijo…. - Lucius estaba horrorizado. Jamás pensó el daño enorme que su actuar había causado en su hijo.

— Las cosas ocurren por algo… ahora estoy bien… muy bien… a punto de casarme con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

— Una asquerosa sangre…

— ¡Nunca más la llames así delante de mí!... Será mi esposa… la madre de mis hijos y orgulloso estaré de que ella esté conmigo para siempre…

— ¡Pero Draco! ¿De qué te valieron mis enseñanzas…? ¡Nuestro apellido Draco no puede verse enlodado con tu unión con esa mujer!

— Padre… padre… creo que estás desquiciado… ¿De qué te ha servido a ti el haber vivido con un estúpido credo? El único que ha ensuciado nuestro apellido has sido tú... Mírate… encerrado de por vida… fuiste un asesino… un torturador… y un asqueroso violador de mujeres… ¿qué? ¿Crees que yo me tragaba el cuento de que eran "otros" los que cometían esas atrocidades…? ¡Tú eras parte de todo eso!

— Estaba obligado… ya lo he dicho…

— Bueno… en realidad, yo no vine a hacerte un juicio… sólo vine solo a decirte esas cinco verdades… y ahora me voy… mi futura esposa y mi madre me esperan... no sé cuándo venga a verte nuevamente. En unos años, quizá.- Draco giró para salir de la celda, pero Lucius le tomó el brazo.

— Draco, eres mi hijo… perdóname por favor… no... no me odies…

— No te odio padre… no podría… solo que me es difícil olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

— Lo sé… pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te he querido… - Draco sonrió e intentó salir, pero otra vez la fuerza de su padre le impidió avanzar.- Yo siempre supe que fuiste tú quien ayudó a la Sangr…. a la chica Granger a escapar.-Draco lo miró incrédulo.- Sí, siempre lo supe… la ayudaste… me mentiste mostrándome una varita falsa… pero ¿sabes? fui yo quien también ocultó esa verdad… si Bellatrix o El Señor tenebroso se enteraban… te mataban… mataban a mi hijo… y eso yo no lo iba a permitir… jamás… así hubieses ayudado a esa chica.

— ¿Y qué quieres? Que te lo agradezca? Tú no sabes lo que ella sufrió… ¡lo que yo sufrí viéndola a ella padecer tu odio!

— Era la guerra.

— Así es… "Era"… ya no hay guerra… y no hay nada que pueda impedir que yo sea feliz con ella. Adiós padre…

— Draco… hijo… A… adiós.- Lucius intentó abrazar a Draco, pero este ya había salido de la celda, mientras el guardia activaba una vez más la pared invisible. Draco avanzó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás… ya que atrás estaba su padre… sinónimo de dolor y desesperanza. Episodios oscuros de su vida, a los que por fin les podía decía un "hasta nunca".

Si bien Lucius le había confesado que sabía perfectamente que él había ayudado a Hermione, eso era nada comparado con todo el dolor sufrido por él, por Narcisa, por la misma Hermione y quién sabe cuántos hombres, mujeres y niños más, lo habían padecido en manos del hombre que alguna vez él llegó a admirar. Al fin cerraba un ciclo con su padre… no era venganza lo que buscaba al decirle esas cinco verdades… era justicia… los cinco latigazos y el dolor físico causado no se comparaba con el dolor que dejó la guerra en mucha gente.

Avanzó con su abogado rumbo al traslador. Era hora de abandonar ese lugar y adentrarse en su nueva aventura: su real matrimonio…. pocas horas lo separaban del momento más importante y esperado de su vida.

Lucius por su parte, se tiró en la cama, mientras sacaba de debajo de la almohada una fotografía de hacía unos quince años: Se veía a él alegre abrazando a Narcisa y un niño de unos cinco años jugueteaba alrededor de ellos. Era una época feliz… lejana e imposible de volver a vivirla. Apretó contra su pecho la fotografía y un llanto incontenible lo invadió. Su fingida fortaleza se derrumbaba. Lucius Malfoy estaba derrotado… fundido en su verdadera depresión, en el horror de su culpa y en el abandono total por quienes alguna vez le juraron admiración.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La última mirada al espejo y bajaría. Ya era cerca del medio día y los invitados estaban todos sentados en sus adornadas sillas debajo de unas sombrillas sencillas que habían dispuesto en el jardín de la casa que compartía con Draco. Si bien Narcisa había solicitado efectuar la ceremonia en la nueva casa, al final los novios decidieron que fuera algo sencillo, en un lugar recatado y lejos de la prensa, no querían nada lujoso… Al final la futura suegra, se conformó con organizar todo (y a esfuerzo de mucha varita en mano) en el poco espacioso jardín de la casa que rentaba Hermione y Draco, poniendo todo su esmero y dedicación pues sabía que esta vez su hijo se casaba con la mujer que amaba, con "su Mía", como él cariñosamente le decía… con Hermione Granger.

Su vestido era blanco y largo, en tela de charmeuse seda y tul, con tirante en un hombro y con escote en la espalda. Era sencillo, pero totalmente bello y sensual. Adornaba su cabello, en una coleta hacia un lado, en donde estaba un pequeño arreglo de flores blancas. Era un vestido simple en comparación con el ostentoso vestido con el que pretendía contraer matrimonio con Ronald Weasley. Y ahora que lo recordaba, ¿qué habría hecho Jean Granger con ese vestido? De seguro lo había vendido, de un tiempo a esta parte a su madre le había dado por deshacerse de las cosas que le sobraban, haciendo subastas con sus vecinas (ventas de garaje). Eso le agradaba a Hermione, puesto que evidenciaba que sus padres nuevamente estaban integrados al vecindario y, al parecer, ya nadie se acordaba del incidente por el que fueron marginados. Lo bueno era que todo eso había quedado en el pasado. Incluso también estaba olvidado su fallido matrimonio… el rencor de su padre… porque como fuera él estaba dolido con su hija, primero por no dar explicaciones y escapar de la boda, y luego por no haber confiado en él y decirle que estaba embarazada o que amaba a otro hombre. De hacerlo entrar en razón, fue tarea de Jean, la confidente amiga de Hermione… su madre.  
>Por otro lado, Hermione no quiso ir a conocer la nueva casa, quería dejarlo como sorpresa hasta su regreso de la Luna de Miel, por lo que Narcisa se había dedicado a arreglarla en espera del gran momento.<p>

En cuanto a la Luna de Miel habían decidido, luego de barajar muchas posibilidades, irse todo un mes la Isla Martinica, en El Caribe… treinta días solo para ellos… un mes completo para vivir su amor libremente… regocijándose en el mar tibio y escondidos de todos en una isla paradisiaca.

— ¿Lista amiga?- Ginny Weasley abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta del dormitorio. Aquella noche su amiga se había quedado acompañando a Hermione, con tal de no faltar a la tradición de que el novio no podía ver a la novia antes del matrimonio. Así que con un hechizo evitó que Draco entrara a la habitación y este obligadamente tuvo que dormir en el cuarto de invitados de la de la casa.

— Nerviosa, pero lista.- Ginny ingresó en la habitación y se veía que ella también estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Gin? La novia soy yo… pero tú estás más nerviosa.  
>— Herms… es que…<br>— Es que he venido yo.- Era Molly Weasley que aparecía en la habitación.- Hija… lo siento tanto…  
>— ¡Señora Weasley!- Hermione sea acercó a la mujer y la abrazó fuertemente.<p>

— Lamento tanto no haber confiado en ti…

— No diga nada Señora Weasley… usted es la madre de Ronald… y como madre siempre estará al lado de su hijo.

— Sé que mi hijo obró mal… pero yo sé que él está sufriendo…

— Madre… creo que no es momento de justificar a mi hermano… además… ¡No le arrugues el vestido a Hermione!- Molly soltó a Hermione y las tres rieron.

— ¡Ah, mira, alguien vino conmigo!- Y la mujer abrió la puerta e ingresó una bola peluda grande y gorda… con cara aplastada y de pocos amigos.

— ¡Crookshanks! - Exclamó Hermione al ver nuevamente a su gato.

— ¡Ni sueñes con tomar en brazos al gato…! - le gritó Ginny.- Te casas ahora y si lo tomas vas quedar llena de pelos…- Ginny tomó el brazo de su amiga impidiendo que esta asiera a su gato.

— Estuvo en celo y perdido por bastantes semanas, llegué a creer que no volvería… pero hace unas días regresó… y quise yo misma traértelo.

— Gracias, señora Weasley. Espero que Daphne no sea alérgica a los gatos… ella se quedará en esta casa mientras yo esté de luna de miel…

En ese momento el padre de Hermione, Joseph Granger llegó también al cuarto.

— Buenas tardes.- Saludó a las presentes.- Hija, ya es hora. - Hermione asintió nerviosa, pero sonriente. Tanto Ginny como Molly salieron de inmediato para involucrarse con el resto de los invitados, mientras que Hermione advirtió que el gato acaba de subirse a la cama haciéndose un bollo e intentando dormir.

— Me imagino que esta vez no te desaparecerás.- Le dijo sonriente su padre mientras le ponía su brazo para que ella se tomara de él.

— No… esta vez me caso con el hombre de mi vida.- Respondió segura y feliz.

— "El hombre de tu vida" está hecho un mar de nervios… cree que te ha ocurrido algo porque aún no bajas… se da vueltas y vueltas.

— Anda, vayamos de inmediato… conozco a Draco Malfoy y si no bajo de inmediato, es posible que suba a buscarme él mismo. - Hermione tomó su ramo de flores y bajó del brazo de su padre.

Joseph Granger abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, allí se encontraron con una alfombra roja dispuesta en el suelo, haciendo un sendero hacia el sector en donde se habían instalado algunas sombrillas y sillas vestidas de blanco con hermosas rosas en los respaldares: allí se encontraban algunos invitados y familiares: Jean Granger; Narcisa y Rafe; Theo y su novia, Paige; Daphne Greengrass; Molly y Arthur Weasley, Megara y Blaise Zabini; George y Angelina; Harry y Ginny, también estaba Luna Lovegood y su padre, Anne y Maxwell, así como también algunos médicos del hospital en donde trabajaba Draco. Al final, por más que los novios querían algo "sencillo" y con "pocos invitados", se dieron cuenta de que existían personas que era imposible obviar su presencia, pues eran quienes estaban constantemente a su lado y los apoyaban.

En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar la macha Marcha Nupcial de Mendelssohn, la cual lejos de calmar su nerviosismo provocó que un pie se le doblara. Su padre logró sostenerla regalándole una pequeña sonrisa para intentar calmar su nerviosismo. Hermione sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que le parecía que se le saldría del pecho. Iba del brazo de su padre, avanzando lentamente hasta el altar en donde la esperaba Draco de pie junto a Narcisa. Detrás de la pequeña mesa estaba el juez que los casaría, era un hombre delgado de terno oscuro y con gesto amable, en tal mesa se podía visualizar el libro en donde ambos estamparían sus firmas, sellando para siempre su historia de amor.

Hermione sonreía al mirar y deleitarse con la imagen de su novio… era perfectamente varonil… con ese un traje de chaqueta negra, combinado con un pantalón negro, su chaleco gris claro, una alba camisa, junto a una corbata en gris plateado y luciendo a su vez en la solapa un pañuelo de seda, hacían que deseara saltarle a los brazos y devorárselo a besos. Lo amaba tanto, que sentía que el tiempo estaba transcurriendo más lento que lo normal. Draco, sencillamente se veía seductoramente bien. Sus ojos solo se cerraban en él... en su futuro esposo… en el hombre que amaba… pero sin embargo, sentía que sus pies no avanzaban al ritmo que ella quisiera…. y que los segundos se hacían eternos… era el hecho de no haberlo visto en las últimas horas que hacían que su deseo de tocarlo o de besarlo se hicieran incontenibles.

— "-Ahí viene ella… por fin… Mía… serás mía… para siempre Hermione"- Draco sonreía esperando a que llegara a su lado la mujer que tanto amaba y por la que tuvo que sufrir la separación producto de intrigas y mentiras de personas que no valía la pena recordar en este momento. Deseaba besarla nuevamente, amarla como a nadie… y por sobretodo ser feliz a su lado.

— Cuídela, joven Malfoy.- Le dijo Joseph entregando la mano de su hija a Draco.

— Con mi vida si fuese necesario.- Respondió con una sonrisa mirando a su prometida. Hacía solo un día que no la veía, pero parecía que habían sido años… la extraña tanto… deseaba besarla ahí mismo… pero debía esperar… esperar a que comenzara la ceremonia… la verdadera ceremonia… aquella en donde Draco Malfoy unía su vida a Hermione Granger…

Entonces en ese momento habló el juez que oficiaba la ceremonia, una vez que los novios se ubicaron frente a él, delante del pequeño altar: -Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para la celebración de un acto jurídico, y por lo tanto muy serio, como es el contrato matrimonial del Señor Draco Malfoy Black y de la Señorita Hermione Jean Granger. Sean todos bienvenidos a esta significativa ceremonia. Para dar inicio a la celebración es necesario que los contrayentes sepan que tanto el marido y la mujer son iguales en derechos y obligaciones….

Y mientras hablaba de los derechos maritales, de la vida en pareja, de la convivencia y de lo que les esperaba como esposos, tanto Draco como Hermione se miraban y se decían que se amaban, sin necesidad de verbalizarlo… pues sus ojos y sus cuerpos expresaban ese amor que no requería palabras.

— Es por eso, que yo los invito hoy…- Continuó diciendo el hombre.-…a que presten atención en el significado de estos términos: Derechos y Obligaciones; y deseo que sean felices en este nuevo estado de vida que libremente han elegido. Señor Draco Malfoy, ¿acepta usted contraer matrimonio con la Señorita Hermione Granger?

— Sí, acepto.-Respondió serio mirando a Hermione y colocando una alianza de oro en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ella.

— Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿acepta usted contraer matrimonio con el Señor Draco Malfoy Black?

— Sí, acepto.-Hizo lo mismo con la alianza de oro para Draco.

— Así pues, y visto vuestro consentimiento, y en virtud de las facultades que legalmente me han sido conferidas, los declaro desde este momento marido y mujer.

Se escucharon aplausos, mientras que Draco, de frente a Hermione, la miró sonriente. Al fin unidos para siempre.

— Te amo…

— Y yo a ti.- Respondió Hermione mientras Draco la besaba con todo el amor que podía expresar y ella solo le correspondió cruzando sus brazos por sobre los hombros del ahora, su marido.

Un ¡Viva! y otros tantos ¡Bravos! se escucharon antes de comenzar con los abrazos y las felicitaciones.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto a esa misma hora, pero en la Mansión Greengrass ubicada en la capital de Dinamarca, Susan acababa de leer una lechuza que su hija Daphne le había enviado desde Inglaterra. Al cerrarla sentía una sensación de náusea en el estómago. No podía ser cierto todo lo descrito por Daphne… pero si comenzaba a analizar en detalle se daba cuenta de que estuvo engañada todo el tiempo tanto por Astoria como por Kenso.

Lo peor de todo era que ella llegó a odiar a Draco Malfoy, primero por haberle robado la "inocencia" a su hija… cosa que nunca fue así… luego… ¿quién le respondía a ella por las lágrimas derramadas por un nieto que nunca existió? Y lo peor de todo… de un día para otro se daba cuenta de que tanto su hija Astoria, como su marido eran dos seres totalmente desconocidos para ella.

Debía ahora ella tomar las riendas de su vida. Puesto que Kenso, vivía en su mundo, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en "sus negocios", a lo cual ella debía de una vez poner punto final. Susan no era una joven inocente que se dejaría embaucar por su marido. Ya estaba cansada de marchar al ritmo de él. Era una mujer joven y con un apellido de tradición, no se iba a ensuciar con las andanzas de Kenso o de Astoria… al fin y al cabo, ella pertenecía a una refinada familia italiana y, por tanto, lejos de vivir encerrada y aislada como su marido pretendía, ella se daba cuenta de que era hora de volver a su vida, con su gente, en su país. ¡Y Astoria se iría con ella! Era tiempo de encausar su vida de su hija. No la dejaría con un hombre que lo que menos tenía era ética.

Mientras guardaba la carta en su bolso, ingresó Astoria a la casa, dando saltitos, cual niña de 10 años.

— ¡Hola madre! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

— Veo que hoy estás bien.- Astoria de inmediato se llevó su mano al vientre. Efectivamente hacía días que no le dolía la herida causada por aquella mujer, esa noche infernal.

— Pues sí… mucho mejor.

— Entonces podemos hablar…

— Sí, claro. Dime.- Astoria se sentó en uno de los sofás frente a su madre.

— Aún no queda muy claro el por qué aceptaste tan tranquila la demanda de divorcio de Draco.

— No nos soportábamos…

— Astoria… Hija… ese matrimonio nunca se consumó, ¿no es cierto?

— Ma…

— ¡Nunca estuviste embarazada!

— Pues madre… mi padre…

— ¡Tú y tu padre son la misma cosa! Pero ¿sabes? aún hay tiempo para poder encausar tu vida. Te vas conmigo a los viñedos en Italia.

— Yo no…- En un movimiento casi imperceptible de Susan, la varita de Astoria llegó hasta las manos de la mujer.

— ¡No, mi varita! Primero Draco me la quita… y ahora tú…

— Creo que Draco también vio en ella más que un artefacto para alivianar tu vida de bruja, lo vio como una amenaza, tal como lo veo yo.

— ¡Odio a Draco! ¡Odio esta vida!

— Yo igual odio esta vida… así que ve y arregla tus cosas, a lo muggle, ya que nos iremos hoy mismo a Italia… en donde te pienso poner en un internado de señoritas mágico. Con reglas estrictas. Necesitas que tu vida tenga sentido.

— ¡No me pienso ir para ningún lado contigo! Además, ¿qué será de mi padre?

— Tu padre vive en su mundo y ya, sinceramente, me tiene harta. Haz lo que te digo.

— ¿Y si no?

— Veré que en Azkaban te tengan una linda celda, primero por engañar a Draco y segundo por manipular la mente de muggles… - Astoria miró con odio a su madre, pero siendo menor de edad, ya que aún le faltaban unos meses para cumplir los 17, debía acatar las órdenes de su progenitora.

— Tú… Draco… Daphne… la malnacida de Granger… ¡Algún día me las pagarán!

— ¡A mí no me amenazas, chiquilla del demonio! ¡Ve a tu cuarto y arregla todo! En una hora nos vamos. Y si no estás lista o intentas arrancarte, recuerda que lejos no llegarás.

Astoria salió corriendo rumbo a su dormitorio. No tenía otro camino que atacar el dictamen de su madre… hacía días que su padre estaba fuera de la casa y como fuera, también hacía tiempo de que Kenso no se refería a su situación, al parecer ya poco o nada le importaba lo que a ella le pasara, por lo tanto, con él… no podía contar.

¡Cómo extrañaba a Hassan! Con él podía hablar, desahogarse, expresarse sin miedos…. Pero estaba tan lejos… y con su familia. ¡Qué tonta! ¡Qué ilusa! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que ese hombre solo quería utilizarla? Jamás él abandonaría sus creencias y sus tradiciones para enfrascarse en una alocada historia de amor con alguien tan distinto a él…

Ahora se daba cuenta lo triste que era estar enamorada y no poder concretar su amor… Pero aún así… en su vida no había espacio para remediar sus errores o asumir sus culpas. Seguiría siendo la misma mujer intrigante y ególatra de siempre. Si bien entendía que ciertas cosas en su vida no se debieron haber dado, sentía que su obrar era el adecuado. No obstante estaba segura que, en algún momento de su vida, podría cobrarse venganza de todos los que la habían hecho sufrir… o que se habrían interpuesto en su camino, impidiendo el logro de sus objetivos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Una semana más tarde, Ronald Weasley estaba de pie frente a la ventana en el pequeño cuartucho que rentaba en el callejón Diagon, mirando a la calle, mientras un cigarro se consumía entre sus dedos.

En su cama estaba tirado el diario del día junto a un pergamino en donde informaba que debía presentarse a audiencia….

El juicio en su contra se había abierto pero él no se había presentado a la primera audiencia, por lo cual el juez de turno del Wizengamot ordenó prisión preventiva para el acusado, ya que se le declaró en rebeldía por ausencia. Sin embargo, su vida corría riesgo... Sabía que el Míster G.G., tenía contactos en muchos lugares y que no descansaría hasta hacerlo pagar. Su padre, Arthur Weasley, a quien Ron le había confidenciado el problema que estaba pasando había logrado reunir un dinero, producto de sus ahorros, así como también debido a un crédito solicitado al banco mágico. Sin embargo, eso cubría solo el 40% de la deuda total. Debía ver la forma de conseguir el resto y ya tenía la solución.

En el diario que tenía en la cama, estaba en titular: "- Hermione Granger contrajo matrimonio con Draco Malfoy"- Era un titular grande con una foto de ambos, besándose el día de su matrimonio.

— Draco tiene dinero… tanto… como para pagar un rescate… Lo siento Hermione…. eres mi única salvación… a no ser que… - Otra idea se estaba gestando en su cerebro. Era cuestión de analizarla y ver si podía efectivamente llevarla a cabo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La habitación estaba clara. Un aire marino se colaba por las cortinas de las ventanas entornadas… debían ser las cinco de la mañana y él miraba a lo lejos las luces de los barcos que surcaban la bahía, así como el crucero que debía estar en fiesta, pues estaba completamente iluminado.

Abrió la cortina y sintió que el fresco aire llenaba sus pulmones y lo colmaba de energías. Ató los cordones de su pantalón de algodón, y avanzó hasta el balcón. A pesar de estar en la orilla de la playa, el aire era tibio e invitaba a estar con el torso desnudo…

Miró hacia atrás y vio a su esposa dormida… acostada de lado, cubierta con una sábana que dejaba al desnudo su espalda. Hermione… su Mía… su esposa… Era feliz completamente… al fin con la mujer que tanto amaba… al fin con ella para siempre…

Miró nuevamente el horizonte, tomó un sorbo del jugo que tenía a su lado y volvió a la cama… se quitó el pantalón y se acomodó detrás de ella… acariciando sus pechos y besando su cuello.

— Draco….

— Te amo mi vida…

— Tengo sueño…

— Yo no…- Ella se dio vuelta en la cama quedando frente a él.- Te miro y cada vez que lo hago, siento una imperiosa necesidad de hacerte mía… de estar dentro de ti… de gozar cada parte de tu cuerpo…

— Te quiero tanto… - Y besó a su esposo, a pesar de tener sueño y de sentirse cansada, porque Draco lo único que quería era estar haciendo el amor toda la noche, besó el torso de su marido y lo incitó completamente. Buscó la boca de él mientras que su pierna estaba a la altura de la cadera de Draco, lista para recibirlo nuevamente… - Te amo mi vida… te amo tanto…

— Eres Mía… sólo mía…

— Y tú, Draco… ¡eres solo mío!

Se volvieron a amar… otra vez… no había necesidad de seguir hablando pues sus cuerpos se decían todo en un lenguaje que sólo ellos identificaban. Sus besos, sus caricias… hasta sus gemidos… eran el cuadro perfecto de la comunión de dos cuerpos que encajaban a la perfección.

En la mañana, como siempre, era Hermione quien despertaba primero, pero esta vez era porque era el último día de su luna de miel… Tenían vuelo de regreso a la Capital de México a las 20 hrs. Y luego a las 03:00 de la madrugada les esperaba un largo viaje de regreso a Inglaterra. Pero regresaban felices… esos días de ensueño fueron el marco perfecto para una Luna de Miel que jamás olvidarían.

Sintió algo extraño en el estómago… que luego se transformó en una náusea horrible… Así que sin decirle a Draco que la soltara, salió disparada rumbo al baño. Abrió la tapa del inodoro y comenzó a vomitar. Era tan fuerte la nausea que sus rodillas se doblaron y terminó abrazando el retrete. Draco llegó detrás de ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cara demostraba un malestar generalizado. De inmediato buscó la pasta dental para limpiar su boca.

— Lo siento… Hoy no he amanecido bien.- Pero Draco la miraba contento.- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Me siento pésimo!

— Hermione…- Draco bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó sobre éste, mientras Hermione cepillaba su dientes…- Yo llegué hace casi dos meses, ¿no?

— Ajá…

— Y desde esa fecha hasta ahora, no he visto que te haya llegado tu menstruación.-Hermione dejó de cepillarse los dientes. Enjuagó su boca pero estaba silente.- A menos que estés usando algún conjuro para que no…

— Ya te dije… no uso magia… - decía secándose la boca con una toalla.- Draco… tú crees que…- Él sonrió y la abrazó.

— No es que "crea", amor… ¡Estoy seguro!... vienes con síntomas de antes de casarnos… las aceitunas de la fiesta de despedida… los mareos continuos… su acidez… el hecho de levantarte a tomar leche con gusto a frutilla a las dos de la mañana… ¡Amor, estás embarazada!

— ¡Ay! ¡No! No… Draco… Entonces… ¡Entonces debo ver a un médico ahora mismo!

— Hermione…

— ¿Habrá algún hospital cerca? Pero yo me siento bien… o sea...

— Hermi… ¡Mía! Tranquila… yo soy médico… y te veo bien… iremos a una farmacia cercana y compraremos un test de embarazo ¿vale? Lo haremos hoy mismo… y así confirmaremos el diagnóstico ¿sí?

— ¿No tendré problemas para viajar? Hoy regresamos a México y de ahí un largo viaje a Londres.

— No. Estoy seguro que no tendrás ningún problema… Amor… lo primero es mantener la calma… ¿sí? Anda… pidamos el desayuno y luego bajamos a buscar una farmacia.

— Draco... ¿y si no estoy embarazada? ¿Y si es un embarazo como el anterior? Y si...

— Hermione… tranquila…Ya no estás sola… pase lo que pase estoy a tu lado… además mi instinto me dice que sí estás embarazada y que ese niño que viene es fuerte… todo un Malfoy.

— Malfoy Granger.- Le corrigió sonriente.

Luego de tomar desayuno en la suite del hotel, ambos salieron rumbo al pequeño centro comercial, caminando como solían hacerlo en esa isla. Para Draco caminar por las calles muggles le había sido totalmente satisfactorio… se podía lucir de la mano de su esposa sin miedo a que alguien los viera o temor a ser perseguidos. Ahora se daba cuenta cuán perdido estaba al permanecer en la burbuja que su padre lo intentaba mantener, alejado de los muggles, viviendo prácticamente en la Edad Media. El mundo estaba tan avanzado, que con razón los muggles no necesitaban de magia para vivir… la tecnología y la ciencia les entregaban las herramientas para subsistir.

Al salir de la farmacia con el test en mano, Hermione miró a Draco y le preguntó:

— ¿Los medimagos tienen otras técnicas para detectar embarazos?

— Pues sí. Usan la varita…

— ¿Por qué no usas la tuya, entonces?

— Porque yo soy médico muggle… no medimago amor… tengo algunas nociones de la medimagia… pero no estoy enterado de todo… es más… creo que no me voy a enterar de ello… las enfermedades mágicas son más fáciles de curar que las enfermedades de las personas no mágicas…

— ¿Eres el mismo hurón engreído que conocí? ¿No te habrán cambiado por ahí?

— Lamentablemente para usted, señora Malfoy, soy el mismo… - Y besó a su esposa.- Eres preciosa.

— ¿Me querrás igual con la panza?- Draco rió.- ¡No es chiste! ¡Me voy a poner gorda…!

— Correcto y te verás igualmente hermosa y sensual… - Draco tomó la mano de Hermione para regresar al hotel.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, ambos estaban sentados frente al test de embarazo esperando a que les diera la respuesta. Delante de sus ojos un signo "+" se marcó fuertemente en color rosado. Draco lo tomó y rio de alegría… Levantó a Hermione en brazos y ella entendió de inmediato lo que ocurría.

— Amor… ¡Vamos a ser papás!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tres días más tarde, en La Madriguera estaba todo revolucionado. Ginny había recibido una lechuza de Hermione en donde le informaba que estaba embarazada, que habían detectado su estado durante la Luna Miel y que, según Draco, ella había quedado embarazada el primer día de su llegada. Es decir ya tenía dos meses de embarazo. Para todos era una alegría enorme la noticia que ese día Ginny les había dado. Así que Molly inmediatamente organizó un almuerzo al aire libre, aprovechando que el día estaba claro y tibio, para festejar la nueva gran noticia.

Además Harry había dicho que aprovecharía esa reunión familiar para dar a conocer a todos sobre el próximo matrimonio de él con Ginny, el cual se llevaría a cabo en el mes de septiembre.

— Madre… creo que es muy luego para festejarlos… Ellos llegaron ayer de su Luna de Miel… han de querer descansar…- Le dijo Ginny mientras probaba una salsa que su madre había preparado.

— Pero… ¿Hermione te confirmó que venía?

— Sí, me dijo que vendrían… pero el problema era que Draco no quería venir. Espero que al final lo haya convencido.

— Me imagino que usarán la chimenea ¿no?

— No. Vendrán en un vehículo muggle. Desde que Hermione tuvo el problema con el innombrable.

— ¿Con Voldemort?

— ¡No! Con el innombrable de tu hijo…. decidió no usar más magia…

— Es una pena, ella es una gran bruja.

— Espero que Malfoy la haga entrar en razón.

Mientras Molly llevaba algunos platos a la mesa del jardín y Bill y Fleur ordenaban las sillas con su varita, vieron que a lo lejos aparecería un vehículo muggle.

En el vehículo venía Draco manejando con una expresión poco agradable y Hermione estaba tensa, no porque fuera nuevamente a la casa de los Weasley sino porque era la primera vez que había discutido con Draco, y eso la dejaba muy triste. Desde que habían salido de la casa, Draco iba en silencio y su vista fija en la carretera.

Hermione ya no aguantaba más… además tenía hambre y eso la ponía de muy mal humor.

— Draco, detente… No voy a soportar estar con ellos y tú con esa expresión de repulsión.- Él se detuvo de inmediato, pero sin apagar el motor.

— Amor… no es repulsión…- Al fin hablaba y la miraba. Hermione llegó a creer que nunca más le dirigiría la palabra.- Es cosa de sentido común. Ellos fueron los primeros que te dieron la espalda… Ginevra ahora está muy de amiga tuya, pero bien sé que te odió porque creyó que te interesaba Potter… Y luego los padres de Weasley… ellos siempre lo apoyarán, aunque sepan que su hijo es un depravado sexual.-Hermione sabía que las palabras de Draco eran ciertas. Pero en su corazón no existía espacio para el rencor.

— Vámonos. Yo me disculpo luego con Molly y Arthur… ¿sí? Perdona si te obligué llegar a este lugar.

— Hermione… ya estamos acá… y tranquila… que borraré esta expresión de mi cara, ¿sí? lo que no significa que esté de acuerdo con esta visita.

— Lo sé.

Draco volvió a echar a poner en marcha el vehículo en dirección a La Madriguera.

— Draco… perdóname… lamento haber discutido contigo…

— Son las hormonas. Tranquila…. debo acostumbrarme… es todo.- Sonrió.- Además una vez discutimos y te dije que mis enojos duraban poco… así que ya pasó, ¿sí?

— ¿Cuándo discutimos? No recuerdo...

— Una vez cuando a cierta señorita le dio por ir a comprar a un centro comercial y casi la atrapan los Dementores.- Hermione se quedó callada y recordó aquella escena.

— Te amo Draco…

— Yo también los amo… a ti… y a mi hijo.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por los dueños de casa, Molly y Arthur en medio de abrazos y felicitaciones. Draco se encontraba totalmente incómodo. Primero, su idea de un almuerzo en familia, no era precisamente con un piso de pasto o tierra, menos una casa tan destartalada como La Madriguera, segundo: si bien amaba a Hermione, a la gente que la rodeaba, simplemente "No", soportaba la presencia de Potter, ya que al final de cuentas, se preocupaba de ella como si fuese su hermana; a Ginevra Weasley, bueno, no tenía de otra: era la mejor amiga de su esposa y la novia de Potter… pero al resto… jamás… y sin embargo, allí estaba. Solo esperaba que los minutos transcurrieran rápido para poder irse a su casa y disfrutar del embarazo de su esposa.

Mientras almorzaban Harry Potter se puso de pie con una copa en mano: "Quiero brindar esta tarde por la felicidad de mi querida amiga Hermione y de su esposo Draco Malfoy, quienes van a ser padres y por tanto les deseamos la mayor de las felicidades. Salud"- Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron: "-Además.- Continuó diciendo.- Quiero informales que el día 20 de septiembre próximo, Ginny y yo nos casaremos, así que bueno… están todos invitados"-

— Felicidades, Potter.- Le dijo Draco.

Luego de almorzar y de tener unos momentos de conversación Draco y Hermione decidieron que era hora de retirarse. Además Hermione quería volver a la Casa de Acogida para analizar junto a Daphne algunos casos. Así que apenas pudieron, se despidieron de todos.

Alguien los miraba desde una de las ventanas de las habitaciones superiores. Era Ron Weasley que, sabiendo a lo que se exponía y a la orden de captura en su contra, vio en Draco y en Hermione, una salida a su dilema. Era hora de actuar. Tenía dos opciones hacer su plan primero o lisa y llanamente arriesgarse a dejar que todo fluyera e irse directamente a la cárcel… como fuera no iba a permitir que los matones o los caza recompensas le cortaran el cuello.


	23. Magia

Draco iba conduciendo mientras Hermione intentaba comunicarse con Anne por su celular. Acababan de regresar del almuerzo que tanto Molly como Arthur habían ofrecido en su honor.

— No, aún no tengo cobertura.

— Provoca una… usa tu varita, Mía… ya es hora que la vayas utilizando nuevamente.

— No… no te preocupes… ¡Ya! ¡Ya tengo cobertura!

— Estamos en la ciudad… es obvio que… que.- Draco miró por el espejo retrovisor y luego por el espejo de su lado derecho y luego por el izquierdo…

— ¿Qué ocurre amor?

— No... nada… sólo que me pareció ver… imposible… creo que estoy paranoico.- Dijo riendo.- Bien te dejo acá con Daphne y en una hora paso por ti… yo voy a la oficina a firmar unos cuantos papeles por lo de la nueva sociedad y regreso por ti… no quiero que te canses… quiero que duermas… mañana debes hacerte algunos análisis para ver cómo está tu organismo… así que por favor no trabajes demasiado, ni te vuelvas loca revisando casos… Daphne es excelente en lo que hace.

— Está bien amor… no te preocupes. En una hora, pasas por mi.- Hermione se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, besó a Draco en los labios y bajó del vehículo.

— Espera… toma… guárdala tú… ya es hora que la tengas contigo.- Draco le entregaba la varita. Hermione la miró y en efecto, hacía rato que la estaba extrañando. Sus días como muggle habían concluido. Además en su estado, la varita podría facilitarle muchas tareas.

— Está bien. Gracias.

— No te enfades con Potter. Yo se la pedí.

— Está bien… de igual forma… ya le echaba de menos. Decía recibiendo su varita y metiéndola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.- Bien, nos vemos en una hora.

Al ingresar a la Casa de Acogida, vio que Anne estaba sentada en la recepción con cara de preocupación. Al verla llegar, de inmediato se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, abrazándola. La muchacha temblaba por completo.

— Anne, ¿Qué ocurre?- La secretaria no la soltó y le habló al oído.

— Hay un hombre extraño en su despacho, Mía… llegó cargando una esco…

— ¡Ronald! - Dijo Hermione.- Tranquila… yo me encargo.

— Señora Mía… ¿quiere que llame al doctor…- Pero no alcanzó a decir nada, Hermione le asintió, pero a su vez le hizo una señal de silencio, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, y entregándole a la secretaria su celular.

Hermione, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo su varita… al fin Anne la veía a ella como una bruja, blandiendo su arma, ahora entendía algunas cosas que Maxwell le había dicho.

Hermione avanzó despacio y con cautela hasta su oficina, sentía que sus pies no la acompañaban pero el miedo no estaba en su léxico… ya que lejos de temerle a Ronald Weasley, lo que sentía por él, era solo repulsión y odio. Al llegar a su oficina se percató que puerta se encontraba semi cerrada. La terminó de abrir con sumo cuidado y en efecto, ahí estaba él de pie junto a la ventana, de brazos cruzados y ¿sin varita?

Hermione lo miró incrédula, amenazándolo con la suya, dispuesta a desarmarlo en cualquier instante. Sabía que en eso, Ron jamás la había aventajado.

— Hola Herms… ¿cómo estás? – Le saludó sonriente como quien saluda a su mejor amigo, como si nunca entre ellos hubiesen existido problemas.

— ¡Expelliarmus! - Gritó Hermione, momento en el cual, desde la parte trasera del pantalón de Ronald, salió volando la varita de él, directo a las manos de Hermione. Ron levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. - ¡¿Qué pretendes, pedazo de idiota, viniéndote a presentar acá y montado en una escoba?! ¡¿Quieres que todos los muggles se enteren de la existencia de los magos?!

— Necesito tu ayuda Hermione… siento mucho lo ocurrido… lamento haberte agredido… yo… yo estaba ebrio ese día… Hay cosas que ni recuerdo… Hermione… yo estoy a punto de ser asesinado… necesito dinero… tu... y tu marido me lo pueden prestar… trabajaré para ti… haré lo que sea…

— ¿Dinero? Ron, me quitaste todo mi dinero… ¡Diantres Ronald...! ¿A quién mierda le debes tanto!

— No lo conozco… es un tal "GG" o algo similar… Hermione… por favor perdóname por todo… pero es necesario que me ayudes… no tengo a quien más recurrir… hazlo por las buenas…

— ¿Por las buenas? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Me piensas obligar? ¡Yo tengo las varitas! ¡Estás desarmado!

— ¿Sí? ¿Crees eso? - Levantó su brazo y con su mano contraria hizo un movimiento rápido extrayendo otra varita de su manga y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la varita de Hermione le quemó la mano y esta tuvo que soltarla.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hacía solo un par de minutos que había dejado a Hermione en la casa de acogida de la Fundación Mía Clearwater y algo en su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Sí, era un hombre en una escoba. Sus ojos no lo engañaban… algo no andaba bien. Debía regresar. En ese mismo momento vio que su celular comenzaba a vibrar y llamada era justamente de Hermione, pero no podía contestar porque estaba al volante haciendo una maniobra riesgosa… pasándose de una pista a otra en una zona no habilitada.

— ¡Hermione!- Exclamó en voz alta y mientras retomaba el camino de regreso. Debía llegar lo antes posible… estaba seguro que sus dos amores estaban en riesgo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

— ¿Qué magia es esa? - Le preguntó Hermione mirándose la mano, en donde había una mancha roja producto de la quemadura que le provocó la varita.

— Con el tiempo uno aprende nuevas técnicas Hermione… ahora te sientas, llamas a tu maridito y le dices que me haga un traspaso de dinero a Gringotts… tan fácil como eso y yo, obviamente, te suelto…

— ¿Crees que después de todo este tiempo te vamos a ayudar? Me golpeaste y me amenazaste…

— ¡Y mataste a mi hijo, comadreja mal oliente!- Era Draco Malfoy al lado de Harry Potter que estaban parados en la puerta. Ron, con otro movimiento rápido, tomó del brazo a Hermione y le apuntó el cuello con su varita. Hermione instintivamente se llevó la mano a su barriga, protegiendo a su hijo.

— ¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¿Có… como que ma… maté a un niño? - A Ron se le trababa la lengua… El hecho de ver a Malfoy junto a su ex amigo, apuntándolo con sus respectivas varitas, lo hacían sentir vulnerable y con todas las de perder.

— Cuando atacaste a Hermione, ella estaba embarazada… Ron, suéltala…- Quien habló fue Harry.

— No, eso es mentira… tú Hermione… no… - Ron estaba temblando, ni en sus peores pesadillas o con sus instintos más bajos pudo haberse imaginado siendo un asesino de infantes, menos de no natos.

— ¡Suelta a mi esposa, Weasley! Recuerda que manejo ciertas artes que podrían dejarte convertido en piltrafa humana… suéltala ahora mismo.

— ¡No! Yo me iré con ella y tú pagarás por su rescate.- Se aprontaba a desaparecer, pero Hermione, le gritó:

— ¡No Ronald! ¡Por favor no hagas nada…! ¡Ron… yo estoy embarazada de nuevo… tengo dos meses de embarazo... por favor… no mates a mi otro hijo…!

Hermione lloraba y Ron sintió que era cierto. Él había provocado la muerte del primer hijo de Hermione… y ahora estaba a punto de provocar otra muerte… soltó a Hermione, soltó la varita… levantó sus brazos. Era hora de rendirse.

— Yo… lo siento... no sabía que…

Hermione corrió a los brazos de Draco quien le besó la frente y le pidió a Harry que la sostuviera. Él se encargaría de Ron….

Draco ingresó al despacho de Hermione, mientras veía como Harry la llevaba hasta la recepción. Ronald aún estaba frente a él con los brazos levantados.

— Baja los brazos, estúpido.- Draco hizo un movimiento con su varita y tanto el sofá como la mesita de centro que estaban en su camino se movieron hacia un lado. Luego arrojó su varita al suelo.- Sin varita… sin conjuros… esto es de hombres, Weasley.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy?

— A esto, imbécil.- Y un puñetazo que habría derribado un muro de concreto fue a dar justo a la boca de Ronald haciendo que este girara y quedara pegado en la ventana con el labio sangrante. Draco lo tomó de la chaqueta e hizo que lo mirara.- ¡Defiéndete marica! Eres un marica que le pega a las mujeres… ¡Eso no es de hombres!- Otro puñetazo esta vez en el estómago que obligó a Ron a quedar doblado y de rodillas. En ese momento ingresó Harry junto a dos Aurores del Ministerio.

— ¡Basta Malfoy… ya bastante le has dado!- Le dijo Harry.

— ¡Yo no sabía que Hermione estaba embarazada! Y si hubiese sabido que nuevamente lo estaba… no me habría presentado… por eso me he rendido… lo dije… siento lo ocurrido…

— Por favor… llévense a este hombre.- Les pidió Harry.- Los dos Aurores se colocaron a cada lado de Ronald y desaparecieron con él.

Draco salió corriendo rumbo a la recepción para ver a Hermione quien estaba sentada en el sofá bebiendo un vaso de agua que Anne le había dado. En ese momento ingresó corriendo Megara.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó la recién llegada.

— Luego te informo.- Dijo Anne.

— Amor... ¿Cómo te sientes? - Draco estaba en cuclillas frente a su esposa.

— Muy cansada… y… tengo tanto miedo.- Hermione abrazó a Draco llorando.

— Tranquila mi vida… todo va estar bien… pero dime ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes alguna punzada o algo parecido?

— No, nada…

— De igual forma vamos al hospital… es necesario hacer una ecografía de inmediato. Harry, avísale a Daphne que sigue en la dirección de la Residencia… Anne, por favor, informa a Maxwell que se dirija a mi casa en la noche. Y Harry… gracias por todo.- Harry asintió…- Pero cómo supiste que ocurría algo acá…

— Estaba junto a Ginny vimos cuando vimos a Ron salir en la escoba… luego de pensar en varias posibilidades, dimos con que posiblemente quisiera atacar otra vez a Hermione.

— Gracias amigo.- Le dijo Hermione.- Harry sólo sonrió.

— Iré a avisarle a Ginny… los veré en la tarde en tu casa.-Dicho esto Harry desapareció de inmediato.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco acostaba a Hermione en su cama. Acababan de llegar del Hospital, en donde la ex compañera de Draco, la Doctora Diane Foxley acababa de atender a Hermione, quien ya la conocía pues había sido precisamente ella quien la había atendido el día que perdió a su primer bebé.

— Todo bien amor... así que ahora a descansar.

— Amor… lo que dijo la doctora respecto del embarazo anterior…

— Así es… tu primer embarazo, Mía… era difícil de llevar a buen término…- Decía mientras le acomodaba una almohada en la espalda de ella.

— Pero hemos acusado a Ron todo este tiempo.

— Es que él apresuró todo, Mía…

— Pero… él no mató a nuestro hijo… ¿o sí?- Draco se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano a Hermione.

— En cierto modo, sí lo hizo. Adelantó lo inevitable… como fuera, amor… igual ibas a sufrir… Pero a pesar de eso, Weasley no merece nuestro perdón.

— Lo sé… pero me da pena… pena de verlo como está y cómo fue… estaba desesperado por dinero… dice que lo van a matar…

— Amor… lo que menos te debe preocupar es la seguridad de Weasley… aún así, hablaré con Potter para ver en qué condiciones quedó en Azkaban… ¿Sí? Ahora tú duerme… mi madre vendrá a estar contigo, mientras Rácine te hace algo para comer… ¿Quieres algo especial?

— No, solo se me antoja yogurt con frutas…

— Bien. Pediré que te lo suban.

— Y jugo de mandarinas…

— Bien...

— Y… un vaso de leche con sabor a frutillas.- Draco la miró sonriente.- Y… y agua min…

— Dime…

— Agua mineral sin gas…- Draco rió.

— Llamaré a Rácine entonces.- Pero justo en ese momento la elfa encorvada y de poco agraciado rostro se apareció.- La señora quiere…- Intentó hablar Draco, pero Rácine lo interrumpió.

— Escuché todo amo… Rácine sabe todo lo que ocurre en la casa de los señores Malfoy…

— Bien... entonces apenas puedas, me traes lo quiero para comer ¿sí?

— Como diga, ama Malfoy. - La elfa se desapareció de inmediato.

— Bien… descansa… yo vendré en seguida.- Le dio un suave beso en los labios a Hermione, tocó su vientre y salió en el momento en que entraba Narcisa al cuarto.- Y si se te ocurre comer otra cosa, te tendré que decir que no…. después no podrás dormir por tener el estómago tan lleno.- Sonrió y Hermione igual le regaló una sonrisa.

Caminó por pasillo de la nueva casa desde donde podía tener una panorámica de toda la sala, así como de la entrada a su casa. Era una casa moderna, con pisos de madera y una que otra alfombra de colores, con artefactos muggles de uso común, así como sofás de cuero blanco, plantas de interior y por sobretodo mucha iluminación.

Advirtió que Harry Potter estaba esperándolo en la planta baja, así que se apresuró a bajar la escalera.

— ¿Cómo está Hermione? - Le preguntó de inmediato dándole la mano a Draco. Este lo saludó de inmediato y le indicó que tomara asiento. En ese mismo momento Rácine llegaba con una bandeja con té, galletas, leche y panes para que Draco se alimentara, al ver que estaba Harry, de inmediato hizo aparecer otra taza.

— Gracias.- Le dijo Harry.

— De nada, joven Harry. Para Rácine es un honor servir comida al Niño que venció al que No debe Ser Nombrado.- Draco rodó los ojos. Si bien tenía de aliado a Potter, su pasado como el gran libertador del mundo mágico, sencillamente le importaba un pepino, e incluso podría decir, que le molestaba recordarlo. Y era nada más porque asociaba todos esos sucesos a su difícil pasado y al dolor sufrido durante la guerra.

— Te puedes retirar, Rácine.

— Con su permiso amo Malfoy… iré a llevarle la cena a la ama Malfoy.

— Sí, anda.- La elfa chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció de inmediato.

— Hermione está bien, Potter… ahora descansa.- Por fin le respondía a Harry.- Le hice una ecografía y el bebé está bien… más que bien… perfecto…

— Esa es una excelente noticia, Malfoy.- Harry tomó una galleta y se la comió.

— Anda toma un café… yo voy a comer… - Decía tomándose un vaso de leche.- Pero dime, qué le ocurrió a Weasley… luego de ir a ver tu novia, ¿fuiste al Ministerio?

— Pues sí… luego de avisarles a los Weasley de lo ocurrido… fui al ministerio con la idea de poder ver a Ron antes de que lo pasaran a la cárcel.

— ¿Y?

— Ron aún está en el Ministerio, no lo han pasado a Azkaban.

— ¿Y eso por qué?- Harry se rascó la cabeza, pues al parecer había bastante información que Draco debía saber:

— Al parecer Ron tenía todo planeado para irse preso hoy. En ningún momento tenía pensado… realmente, volver a atacar a Hermione.

— Pero ¿Y la varita?

— No era una varita real. Hermione lo había desarmado al principio. Lo que mostró luego fue una copia falsa… logró que Hermione soltara las varita realizando un hechizo simple "candente" para que ella tirara la varita… en fin… él quería irse preso... ya que, estando preso podría conseguir algo de tranquilidad. Hoy se le vencía el plazo para pagar sus deudas de apuesta… estuvo en la casa de los Weasley cuando tú y Hermione estaban allí, pero él no fue a verlos… sino que fue a proteger a Ginny, le hizo un hechizo de protección a ella y a La Madriguera haciéndola indetectable a los caza-recompensas que el cabecilla de la banda había contratado para pagarse de la deuda.

— ¿Me dices que se querían pagar con tu novia?

— Así es…

— Y esa banda… ¿de dónde es? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Quién la dirige?

— Ron dio nombres… lugares… es una mafia tremenda… te sorprenderás… El tal Míster G.G no es una persona, son dos, y ambos eran buscados por los Aurores desde hace tiempo… pero no habían indicios de quiénes podían ser… solo existían hechos que hacían pensar que se trataba de una mafia de apostadores…. Ronald dio el nombre de uno, es Brian Grisson.. ¿te recuerdas? El Director del Hospital San Mungo… Fue apresado de inmediato… en estos momentos le están aplicando Verita Serum para que diga quién es el otro "G"…

— Si Weasley pensaba que yéndose a Azkaban le aseguraría que podría estar tranquilo…

— Ese es el tema, Malfoy. Es un testigo en peligro… un enfermo…

— ¿Enfermo?

— Así es… Ron es un alcohólico… y también un ludópata…

— Ludopatía… trastorno en el control de impulsos…. sí… claro… eso explicaría su actuar…

— Tú eres médico… sabes de estas cosas.- Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas. En su mente no había espacio para la redención de Ron… pero su ética profesional le decía que estaba frente a una persona que padecía un trastorno adictivo… sin sustancia… (recordaba las palabras textuales de su querido Manual DSM IV que tanto estudió mientras aprobaba trastornos neurológicos. - ¿Lo internarán, entonces? - Preguntó al cabo de un minuto.

— Es muy posible. De igual forma estará recluido por un tiempo en el sanatorio de San Mungo… no creo que vaya a la cárcel… su testimonio ayudará a proteger a muchos en su misma situación.- Harry también se puso de pie mientras miraba el cuadro principal en donde estaba una pintura de Draco y Hermione el día de la boda.- Yo, lamento lo que él le hizo a Hermione…

— Potter… mi ética profesional me dice: "estaba ebrio, no podía controlarse… el embarazo de Hermione no era viable y ella resbaló por la escalera, él no la empujó…", pero Yo… Draco Malfoy, esposo de Hermione y padre de esa criatura que murió… jamás… óyeme bien… jamás lo perdonaré… él le causó mucho dolor a Hermione… imagínate, si ella no hubiese rodado por la escalera… ¿la habría violado finalmente? ¿para luego asesinarla? Si ese tiene que pasar que su vida recluido en el sanatorio de San Mungo, me encargaré personalmente para que nunca más salga de allí.

— Te comprendo… Además… no veo el motivo por qué se presentó hoy en la Casa de Acogida de Hermione… para qué armó todo este teatro… perfectamente pudo ir al ministerio y entregarse…

— Es posible que en algún momento pensó que Hermione podría darle ese dinero y así evitar la prisión…

— Es posible… bueno… ya Ron no los molestará… si no va a Azkaban será destinado a un sanatorio por bastante tiempo.- Draco solo asintió.- Bien Malfoy… nos vemos. ¿Me puedo desaparecer acá?

— Sí, Potter hazlo… nos vemos mañana… debemos explicarle a Daphne que deberá seguir en la dirección de la Fundación… por un tiempo más… Hermione no puede volver a trabajar. Yo mismo le ordené reposo absoluto… además aún está con un leve dolor en su espalda…

— Bien. Has que se cuide. Hermione es muy testaruda.

— ¡Dímelo a mí!

— Bien Malfoy, mañana entonces nos vemos en la Casa de Acogida para conversar con Daphne… creo que no le va gustar mucho la idea de quedarse más tiempo en la dirección, tengo entendido que pensaba hacer un viaje a España.

— Pues que realice su viaje, total entre Megara y Anne pueden hacer bien las cosas. A estas alturas no debería haber espacio estresarse…

— Sí, todo tiene solución. Te dejo, que descanses… dale mis saludos a Herms.

En ese momento Harry Potter desapareció y Draco quedó en silencio. Al fin tranquilo. Ron preso (o semi-preso) como fuera ya no era una amenaza… y Astoria, lejos… lejos donde no pudiera causar más daño. Pobre mujer, ahora la compadecía. Tan sucia de alma, tan malos sentimientos… era obvio que Kenso y Susan poco y nada se habían preocupado por entregarle los valores éticos a su hija… Pero sin embargo, la vida de Astoria no había resultado tan diferente a la de él. Su padre también resultó ser un estúpido fanático con credos arcaicos referidos a la pureza de la sangre.

Pero la respuesta a la verdad estaba en cada uno. Cada persona, conociendo el bien y el mal, los pros y los contras, podía libremente elegir la forma de encausar su camino. Cada uno poseía el libre albedrío… cada uno era capaz de discernir entre obrar según las creencias erróneas o encaminar su vida. Eso era la resiliencia y él había resultado ser una persona que, pese a todas las adversidades y horrores vividos, había logrado sobreponerse y vivir su vida junto a la mujer que jamás debió humillar en el colegio. Si hubiese tenido la fuerza que tenía ahora, hacía unos años atrás, su vida sería otra… pero bueno, ya era tarde para llorar por el pasado. Ahora tenía un futuro prometedor junto a Hermione y a ese hijo que venía en camino.

Inspiró fuerte, una sonrisa invadió su rostro y subió corriendo a la escalera… quería abrazar a esa mujer que estaba en su cama y besar el vientre de su amada, en donde dormía y descansaba un pequeño ser que dentro de siete meses llegaría a convulsionar y revolucionar sus vidas para siempre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dos días después y mientras Hermione tomaba desayuno en el jardín de la casa, con sus pies sobre otra silla, junto a Narcisa, llegó Draco sonriente. Había salido muy temprano de la casa para ver el inicio de los trabajos de construcción de su hospital, puesto que los permisos municipales ya estaban otorgados.

— Y esa cara… ¿qué te ocurrió? - Le preguntó Narcisa, mientras veía cómo su hijo besaba a Hermione y luego tomaba un pan con mermelada y se lo engullía rápidamente.  
>— Justicia divina… amadas mías… Ya sabemos quién es la otra "G"- Dijo arrojando un ejemplar del "El Profeta" en la mesa, el cual traía doblado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, para luego sentarse junto a Hermione.<p>

— ¿La otra "G"? - Narcisa no entendía.

— El otro cabecilla de la mafia que tenía amenazado a Weasley… lean.- Draco tomó el diario y se lo entregó a Hermione.

— "Preso el famoso abogado Kenso Greengrass, líder de la banda de prestamistas y apostadores que…" ¡Draco es el padre de Astoria y de Daphne!

— Así es… el famoso e intachable Kenso era un vil prestamista… por eso estaba tan interesado en echarle mano a nuestras empresas.- Narcisa tomó el diario y siguió leyendo.  
>— ¿Ves? Todo se hace y todo se paga en esta vida.<p>

— Lo importante es que tú y yo estamos felices a la espera de nuestro hijito.-Le dijo Hermione.

— Esperen acá también hablan de una jueza del Wizengamot que está siendo auditada, una tal Dana Ryder… parece que la van a hacer pagar a ella por el dinero que Weasley te quitó.- Pero a Hermione lo que menos le importaba era si recuperaba ese dinero o no. Total eso ya formaba parte de su pasado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Draco ya había desayunado, se animó y le preguntó a su madre algo que hacía rato quería saber:

— Y tú madre, ¿qué has decidido? ¿Te vas o no a Texas con Rafe? Recuerdo que él te ofreció llevarte a su rancho... - Narcisa sonrió, se le veía feliz y totalmente enamorada de ese norteamericano que había llegado para llenar su vida.

— Así es… me iré por un par de semanas en el mes de junio…

— Madre y si a Rafe se le ocurre se papá… ¿te imaginas? mi hijo tendría un tío menor que él…

— ¡Draco por favor! no estoy en edad de…

— Cissy… SI estás en edad de tener hijos…

— Mi padre era el que quería un único hijo… tú puedes tener más… además Rafe está solo y un hijo no le vendría nada de mal.

Narcisa los miró incrédula y siguió tomando su desayuno. Sin embargo en su mente había mucho espacio para analizar esa posibilidad….

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

08 de diciembre. Hora: las 09:30 de la mañana. En la sala de espera del Hospital Central de Londres estaban Harry y su esposa Ginny, y los padres de ésta. Al otro lado estaban los padres de Hermione. Todos a la espera de que les dijeran que el hijo de Draco y Hermione ya había nacido.

Al parecer, Molly que era la que más hijos había tenido… era la más impaciente. Y eso se debía a que su familia crecía y crecía… Hacía solo cuatro meses Angelina había dado a luz a los gemelos, Fred y George… y hacía solo unas semanas confirmaban que Ginny esperaba a su primer hijo. Así que viéndolo de ese modo… debía comenzar a cambiar los cariños de madre por los de abuela… y consideraba que el hijo que Hermione iba a tener, también era su nieto. Total a esa jovencita la conocía desde los once años… la vio crecer al lado de los suyos, pelear codo a codo con ellos durante la guerra y hacerse mujer delante de sus ojos. Hubiese deseado que ella se casara con uno de sus niños, pero para el corazón no hay escritos ni contratos. Ella se había enamorado del que menos sospecharían… de Draco Malfoy.

Sabían que el parto sería ese día, pues se había programado una cesárea el día anterior, ya que el bebé estaba en posición no apta para un parto normal. Tal situación llevó a todos a estar preocupados más de la cuenta, a pesar de que Draco les había asegurado que el parto por cesárea era seguro. Además que él estaría presente.

Mientras tanto en la sala de parto de ese hospital, Hermione estaba lista para la intervención. Aunque no lograba ver qué hacía la doctora Foxley junto a otro médico, ya que un biombo color celeste impedía que ella tuviera visión de lo que estaban haciendo con su cuerpo.

Luego de que fuera preparada e inyectada para adormecer la mitad de su cuerpo, recién Draco pudo ingresar a acompañarla, pues su papel en esta operación, era el de ser el padre del bebé que nacería, no estaba autorizado a ejercer su rol de médico.

Estaba de pie al lado de ella, pero ella no podía hablar pues una mascarilla con oxígeno le impedía poder emitir sonidos.

— Tranquila amor… ya viene…

Sentía que su corazón latía rápido… pero los monitores que estaban frente a ella marcaban los latidos en forma normal… eran solo sus nervios.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí viene!- Escuchó que exclamó la doctora.

Pero Hermione no escuchaba el llanto de su hijo…. no sentía nada… Alguien le había quitado la mascarilla para que pudiera hablar… pero su hijo no emitía sonidos…

— Draco… Draco

Al cabo de unos diez segundos… una pequeña tos… un chillido… un llanto… su hijo acababa de llegar al mundo… y no lo pudo evitar… lloró…

— ¡Ahí está!- Exclamó feliz… pero Draco ya no estaba a su lado…

— Corta… tú sabes dónde.- Escuchó que la Doctora Foxley le hablaba a Draco… debía estar cortando el cordón umbilical de su hijo…

Al cabo de otros segundos y ella aún llorando, Draco le acercó un pequeñito… un varoncito… sin cabello, arrugadito, y aun con restos de sangre en su cuerpecito.

— Mira amor… nuestro ángel…

— Mi hijito… Scorpius…- Dijo ella besando el rostro del niño que lloraba a todo pulmón.

— Gritón como la madre.- Draco también besó la cabecita de su hijo.

Dos horas más tarde ingresaba despierta a su habitación en el hospital. Había despertado, luego de quedarse dormida luego de la cesárea… Se sentía con energías y totalmente viva.

Los enfermeros la pasaron a la cama mientras que Draco sonriente acomodaba un par de arreglos florales que habían enviado, uno de las residentes de Casa de Acogida, y otro enviado por los profesores de Hogwarts.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? - Preguntó de inmediato.

— Tranquila amor… ya lo traen… está en neonatología… yo lo acabo de ver. Está bien… fuerte, sano, y hermoso… como su padre.

— ¡Deberías decir como su madre!- Le espetó sonriente.

— No hables tanto... además tampoco te puedes sentar… Trata de hacer el menor movimiento… yo mismo te revisaré la herida en la noche… ¿sí? Bueno, ya estás acostumbrada que sane tus heridas.

— Así es.- Respondió sonriente recordando las veces que Draco la había atendido… siempre él preocupado por ella… desde esa vez en que la rescató de las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy.

En ese momento ingresaba una enfermera con una cunita y adentro una pequeña vida que movía sus manitos. La mujer sacó al bebé con sumo cuidado y lo puso en los brazos de Hermione. Ella lo tomó y besó su cabecita. El niño era una foto de Draco, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de piel… labios finos… Sí, era un Draco en miniatura.

— Scorpius Hiperyon Malfoy Granger… mi hijo.- Draco estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Tanto que lo deseó y amó… desde mucho antes de gestarse en el vientre de Hermione. Sí, siempre lo quiso… desde la primera vez que hizo el amor con Hermione que quería que esta tuviera un hijo de él. Tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para su hijo llegara al mundo.

— ¿Sabes Draco? la próxima semana se cumple un año desde que perdí a nuestro primer bebé… creo que Dios me lo acaba de devolver.- Decía con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de su pequeño.

— Así es amor… acá está nuestro hijo, con nosotros y para siempre. Te amo Hermione… te amo Mía... los amo a los dos.

— Ustedes… tú y Scorpius son mi vida.

Besó los labios de su esposa y acarició la pequeña cabecita de su hijo.

Al fin la magia de la vida los envolvía…. los tres juntos… la familia Malfoy Granger, hoy por fin estaba completa. 

**FIN **

**de la primera parte de SSMIA.**

**Continúa con "MÍA"... la segunda parte de este FanFic.**  
><strong>Espero les haya gustado tanto, como a mi escribirlo.<strong>  
><strong>Un abrazo grande desde Chile.<strong>  
><strong>Cariñosamente, Ginger Lestrange<strong>


End file.
